To Save A Life
by YoAngel4E
Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed? Rated M for Minor Adult themes.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 1**

Hugo Weasley opened his eyes as stray strands of light connected with his face as the managed their way through the partially dilapidated roof over his head. He glanced around quickly, his red hair falling into his eyes, as he searched for the one person he could not lose; not now, not when everything else in his life was practically gone.

Hugo let out a sigh of relief when he saw his older sister, Rose, tangled up in a, using some rubble as a bed, her wand tightly in her hand.

"Rose…" Hugo whispered, his British accent completely gone, and replaced with the toughness of a New York accent.

Ron and Hermione had moved their children out of England ten years earlier, when Draco Malfoy had somehow to secure his spot as the Minister of the Ministry of Magic. No one had seen it coming, but it was not a pleasant welcome. Draco had grown strong over the years after he had left Hogwarts far behind, both politically and magically, and somewhere along the line he had managed to obtain such an important job. Immediately, pure-blood laws had begun to grow again, despite Hermione's efforts to stop them, and soon it was no longer safe for Hermione to be associated with the Department of Magically Law Enforcement. After all, Draco was using his powers to "reduce the number of mud-bloods in the Ministry to make sure that the structure of the Wizarding World did not fail."

Hermione had been devastated, but knew Ron was right when he told her England was no longer safe for their family, and so they had to move to America. Harry and Ginny had stayed behind, having little to fear, but missed their extended family dearly, and visited often.

That was four years earlier. Now, even America was not safe. Malfoy had penetrated every inch of the Wizard World, and the Third Wizarding War had started. No one could believe how stupid they all had been, not realizing that Malfoy had been building an army to eradicate all muggle-born wizards and witches and their offspring.

"Rose…" Hugo whispered again.

"What…" Rose mumbled, slowly opening her eyes and brushing her brown hair out of her eye. She was grateful the red hair she had when she was younger had changed to match the color of her mother's; it was hard enough being seventeen, and she was convinced red hair wouldn't have helped.

"You weren't supposed to fall asleep." Hugo told her.

"Shit…" Rose mumbled, sitting up. Her British accent also replaced by an American one. "Sorry…"

"Its okay, I guess we are safe." Hugo told her.

"For now…" Rose stood, stretching, and wiping dust and dirt from her jeans. The night before had been rough, with death-eaters out by the hundreds. She and Hugo had hardly escaped, and she wasn't certain if her cousins had made it. All five children had gotten spit up.

"We should try to find James, Al, and Lily are…okay…" Hugo said to his older sister.

Rose nodded; she wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to her cousins. They were the only family that she had left aside from Hugo for certain. The children had been separated from Ron, Harry, and Ginny weeks earlier in an encounter with werewolves and were subsequently on their own, trying to survive.

"Let's go." She motioned for Hugo to follow her down the broken stairs of the abandoned house they had spent the night in and out the door, onto the abandoned streets of London. England had been hit the worst.

"It's so quiet…" Hugo moved cautiously next to his sister, both of their wands out. The rubble around them, the collapsing and smoldering buildings, made the street look like a war-zone.

"I hate Europe…" Rose grumbled. She had been so mad when Ron had made them come back, but it had made sense. They needed to find Hermione and of course Draco would have taken her back to England, maybe even back to Hogwarts.

Hermione had been kidnapped by Draco Malfoy four months earlier, and as far as her husband and children knew, had been forced into slavery with the rest of the muggle-born wizards that Draco had collected. That was why there were in England, the Potter's and Weasley's would do anything to get Hermione back.

Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared in front of Rose and Hugo, stunning them both, until the face of their cousin Albus appeared and grinned.

"Shit, Albus…" Rose let out a sigh of relief as she looked through the blue light and saw James, Albus, and Lily all make their way out into the crumbling street.

"You guys are okay!" Hugo was relieved as he picked his favorite cousin, Lily, up in his arms and twirled the fifteen-year-old girl around.

"You too, I see…" James smiled at his younger cousins, not sharing their American accent. "Bloody good news…"

"Well, we are alive." Rose nodded. She didn't know if that meant much anymore.

"It means something…" Albus told his cousin, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Right, so what are we going to do today then?" Lily piped up. "Lookin' for our parents or looking for your mum?" She motioned to Rose and Hugo.

"Might as well do both at the same time…since we have no idea where any of them are." Rose rolled her eyes, slumping her shoulders and walking ahead of the group of teenagers. Her mother was fresh on her mind. Rose and Hermione had not had the best relationship, as Rose had grown older. She wasn't a rebel, but she did like to do her own thing, and her mother had clearly been the kind of teenager who couldn't take a strand of hair out of place. Hermione and Rose had clashed constantly.

Now, all Rose wanted to do was take every single thing she had ever done to upset Hermione. She wanted her mother back, and she knew with each passing day, they were getting closer to losing her.

A month earlier, before they had set out on their journey, Malfoy had sent Ron a visible message, showing Hermione being tortured and tied to a bed. Ron had not meant to show his children, but they had gotten a hold of it and watched it. Rose could only imagine what Malfoy had been doing to her mother, and she knew, under those conditions, even a woman as strong as Hermione would eventually break.

"Look…we ought to eat something before we start this up…" Albus was standing next to Rose now. The two were close, like brother and sister.

"This place is a shit hole…" Rose motioned around to the decrypting buildings. The death-eaters had hit the town hard the night before.

"There's a little café a few miles up the road. We saw it this morning." Albus said.

"You serious?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

Albus nodded. "Apparently that side of town didn't get hit as hard as last night."

* * *

><p>It turned out that Albus had been right. There was a small café on a small strip of buildings that seemed untouched by last night's attacks. The roads were busy and people were moving about as if nothing had happened. The shop shared a much more somber attitude with wizards and witches wearily sat around the shop, silence in the air as they all read the Daily Prophet.<p>

"This is awful…" James mumbled to himself, engrossed in his own copy of the paper.

"I don't wanna know…" Rose said, her voice low.

James' eyes met his younger cousins and he nodded, his black hair falling in his eyes. When all was said and done he would ask his mother for a haircut. "Alright then."

"I wanna know." Hugo grabbed the paper from James, looking at the article James had been reading. He swallowed hard, his hands shaking. "Rose…you…you should look at this…"

Rose saw the expression on her brother's face as and immediately grabbed the paper from him, her eyes falling on the picture of her mother, sitting next to Malfoy, his hand wrapped tightly on her thigh as her legs were chained to the floor. She looked as if she were about to cry any minute.

"What the fuck is this?" Rose growled.

"Read it." Hugo said softly, shock filling his eyes.

Rose glanced at the article, and then back at her cousins and brother before reading it outloud. "Minister Draco Malfoy has decided, a surprise to many of his supporters, to wed Hermione Weasley, as it has been discovered earlier this week she is with his child. She will be the only mud-blood allowed to in the ministry or on Hogwarts grounds. Sources close to the minister believe this is only a temporary solution as the child she carries seems to be of some importance to him…" Rose was shaking, placing the paper down.

"Bloody hell…" Albus' voice was soft.

Rose nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "I knew it. I knew…what he was doing to her…"

"Why would he risk that?" James asked. "I mean…to mix his blood with hers…its against everything he stands for…"

"They said the child is special to Malfoy." Lily reminded them.

"There's gotta be more to this…" Hugo said.

"Damn right." Rose was angry now, her jaw set. "And when we find Malfoy, I am going to kill him myself…once we get to the ministry…"

"We can't do anything drastic right now, Rosie…" James told his younger cousin in a calming voice, glancing around to see people looking at her. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves…"

"But indeed you already have, Mr. Potter…" A familiar voice came from behind the teenagers.

All five teenagers turned to see Professor Minerva McGonagall smiling down at them, though she looked fair older and more tired then anyone could have ever imagined.

"Professor McGonagall?" James stood. Although she had never taught him while he had been at Hogwarts, his family had remained close to the professor.

"It is good to see you again, all of you…" Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. Although Rose had never been one of the best students when she had attended Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had a special place in her heart for Hermione's daughter.

"Can we help you, professor?" Albus asked.

"Actually, I am here to help you." McGonagall said. "We haven't much time…please follow me." She moved quickly, leading the group of teenagers to the back of the café.


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 2**

Professor McGonagall moved into the back room of the café with Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily fresh on the tails of her emerald coat. She then turned to face them, the door shutting and locking behind them.

Albus looked at the door, then back at Professor McGonagall. "No one is going to notice us back here?"

"I put a spell on it. We are hidden from all." McGonagall said.

"Great." Rose rolled her eyes. She had deep love for the professor, as her mother had cared so deeply for McGonagall, but respect was another issue. When Rose had attended Hogwarts, she had constantly been under the watchful eye of McGonagall who was always calling to tell her to do better or stay out of trouble, even though McGonagall had been retired for years. Rose considered the old witch a bit loony. "So what the hell are we doing here?"

"To save your mother, of course." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Rose as if they girl should have known the answer to her own question.

Rose raised an eyebrow in return, folding her arms across her chest. "How the hell do you expect to do that?"

"Rose…your language around the professor…" Lily whispered, scolding her older cousin.

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"I know what Malfoy is up to…" McGonagall continued, ignoring Rose. "And I know there is a way to save Hermione."

"How?" Hugo spoke up.

"What is Malfoy up to?" James asked.

McGonagall looked at James first. "He needed a muggle-born witches blood to mix with his to perform a serious task…your Aunt Hermione was the perfect candidate."

"What task?" Hugo asked, growing more impatient. "And why my mom?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and then looked away from the children. "It seems Voldemort was not destroyed as we all anticipated…"

"What?" Albus and Rose said in unison.

"Malfoy managed to…keep a piece of Voldemort in him, in something called a Horcux, enough of his soul to reattach it to human life…" McGonagall explained, glancing at James. "Your father thought he got them all…but he must have missed one… and now, unfortunately, Malfoy needs real human blood to do bring back Voldemort…magic blood, but still with enough human…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hugo asked, impatient. He wanted to know how to save his mother.

"It means that he needs to pass that part of the soul along, to another person…in this case his own child…" McGonagall continued.

"So what? Is that why…" Rose was quickly putting the pieces together. She might not have been the smartest when it came to school, but she had a knack for commonsense. "Its why Malfoy got my mom pregnant? Because that baby…" Rose took a deep breath, unable to finish her sentence.

McGonagall nodded slowly at Rose. "That baby will…possess the soul of Voldemort. It will, in fact, be Voldemort…"

"He used my mom for her blood?" Hugo had put it together a little slower.

"And to add insult to injury." James deducted. "Because Voldemort wants my father dead…and Aunt Hermione was the closest muggle-born to him."

McGonagall nodded. The Weasley and Potter children were as smart as their parents had been at that age.

"So how to do we fix this? I mean…what are we to do?" Lily asked.

"A few of us, who have managed to keep a low profile, have devised a spell…one which will take us back in time…" McGonagall started.

"How the hell is that gonna help us?" Rose shook her head in disbelief.

"The spell will take us back to the exact moment in time that we are able to change something to fix the events of these dark days we are in." McGonagall stated.

"What?" James raised an eyebrow. "Is that possible?"

"It is very possible." McGonagall confirmed.

"What do we have to go back and change?" Rose asked, ignoring her cousin's stupid question.

"That is the tricky part…we are unsure. We will have to figure it out when we get there." McGonagall said.

"And the Horcrux?" Albus knew all too well what that meant. "Do we have to find it as well?"

"We may indeed…" McGonagall nodded.

"We?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, dear." McGonagall nodded. "I will be going with you. If it is the past, I may be the only one who understands the events that we may fall into."

"Or it may be even before your time…" Rose said smugly, adding under her breath. "Though I doubt that is possible…"

"Rose!" Lily scolded her older cousin again. Sometimes, she felt like Rose acted like a child.

"Now we need to get things in order…" McGonagall said.

"Hold on…are we really gonna do this?" Rose was bewildered by the assumption it had been decided to go through with McGonagall's plan. "I mean…for all we know we are wasting precious time trying to save my mom and find our parents…"

"There is no way to save your mother now, Rose." McGonagall said. "Not like this…you would all be killed in an instant…"

"She is right, Rose." James told his cousin.

"Of course she is…" Rose said sarcastically, glaring at James. Sometimes she and her older cousin butted heads.

"We need to do this, Rose." Hugo told his sister. He needed his mother back more then anything. He pushed the red hair off his forehead, revealing dried blood from a cut he must have received the night earlier.

The cut on her brother made Rose realize that McGonagall was right. They were too weak to continue on as they were, someone would die if they did. She sighed, turning to the professor. "Fine. Let's do this."

McGonagall nodded, pulling out her wand. "Very well dear. Everyone grab hands and hold on tight." McGonagall raised her wand high over their heads.

"I thought time-travel was illegal in our world…" Albus mumbled.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the boy who looked so much like Harry. "Desperate times, Mr. Potter…" She then twisted her wand. " Tempus Via!"

And with those two little words, the three Potter children, the two Weasley children, and Professor McGonagall all disappeared from the small room in the back of the café.

* * *

><p>Rose hit the soft ground of the Forbidden Forest. She knew where she was instantly, as she could see Hogwarts in the near distance. Before she could gather herself, however, she felt a smack on her back and an extreme amount of wait pushed her back into the dirt.<p>

"Shit!" Rose growled.

"What? Sorry!" James realized he had landed on his cousin and quickly got to his feet, wiping the dirt off of his jacket.

Rose rolled her eyes and stood slowly, brushing the dirt off of her jeans and black v-neck, though it hardly mattered. Her clothes were torn and tattered from the fights she had been experiencing back in her dimension for weeks now.

"Where is everyone else?" James glanced around, noticing he and Rose were the only two there.

"Who knows? Maybe we all got mixed up." Rose grunted, feeling a warm, liquid sensation coming from her nose. She quickly wiped it, realizing it was bleeding. She really couldn't win. "Shit, James!" She turned to face her cousin to show him her nose.

"Did I do that?" James asked.

"I'd say so." Rose nodded.

James shrugged. "Well, it isn't taking much away from your look right now. That bloody bruise on the side of your face does well enough…"

Rose ran her hand over her right cheekbone, knowing it was bruised. It was tender to her touch, but she couldn't even remember when she had acquired it. Too much had happened over the past few days. "Let's just get out of here."

"Where are we?" James glanced around.

"The Forbidden Forest." Rose told him, starting to stagger toward Hogwarts, her hands in her pocket. "So like I said, lets get the hell outta here."

James nodded, following his cousin out of the forest. "Where are we going now?"

Rose turned to raise an eyebrow at her older cousins. As smart as he was, sometimes he seemed so stupid. "To Hogwarts…"

"You think everyone else is in there?" James asked.

"I think it's the best place to start fucking looking…" Rose said harshly.

James sighed. "We don't even know where we really are…we may not even been in the past."

"I doubt that." Rose said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because parts of Hogwarts are still being replaced…" Rose pointed to a few towers that were clearly getting rebuilt. "When we went here those towers were all done…old news…"

James nodded, agreeing, knowing his Hogwarts history well. "Those towers were replaced right after the Second Wizarding War."

"Well then…that's what fucking time we must be in." Rose told him, picking up her step as they moved out of the forest and closer to Hogwarts. "So lets go find everyone else."

"There is no need for that kind of language, Rose." James scolded his cousin as if she were a child. Sometimes she acted exactly like that, as far as he was concerned.


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 3**

Rose and James slowly made their way through the front gates of Hogwarts to the center courtyard. Though the building had clearly been through a lot, it seemed that there was a buzz in the air about the students walking in and out, about the courtyard.

Rose looked around, knowing her dirt covered jeans, ripped shirt, and blood-matted face certainly stood out among the bouncing, smiling students of Hogwarts, dressed in their robs. James did not look much better, also covered in dirt, though missing the blood his cousin's face was smeared with.

"Looks like the start of a school year…" James whispered, pointing to a group of first year students, standing by Hagrid.

"Looks like the year after Hogwarts was attacked…" Rose noted, seeing that parts of the building were still clearly under construction.

"Or the following year." James said, sticking close to his younger cousin. "I doubt they could do this much recovery in a year."

"No..." Rose whispered, her eyes catching someone in the crowd, someone so familiar to her, yet so foreign at the same time.

"How do you know?" James inquired.

Rose nodded toward the person who had caught her eye. "Because look who is here…"

James followed his cousin's eyes to see a much younger version of his Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and own father standing in the corner, under an arch, clearly watching himself and Rose as they walked. "Merlin's beard! That's them!"

"Keep your damn voice down!" Rose whispered, punching James in the leg. "We've already brought enough attention to ourselves." She dropped her eyesight from the nineteen year old version of her mother. It was weird for Rose, seeing her mother so young and knowing that her mother had no idea who she was.

"Sorry…" James mumbled, unable to stop looking at his father. Everyone said he looked like him when he was younger, but James was certain now that Albus was a miniature version of his father in his younger days. "At least we know what time period we are in…"

Rose rolled her eyes, knowing her mother was still watching her intensely, as was the rest of the students who had cleared a path for the two bloody and battered teenagers to walk through.

"We need to get inside…" James pushed Rose quickly all of the sudden. "We can't risk being stopped." He knew they were attracting too much attention and quickly shoved Rose into the school, right past Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

The second Rose and James were in the school, Ron nudged Harry. "What in the bloody hell were those two wearing? Covered in dust and blood, I'd say…"

"Rather odd way to come into the new term…" Harry agreed, unsure why the boy that had just walked past him looked eerily like Ginny to him.

Hermione punched Harry and Ron in their arms, though she hit Ron softer. Their relationship was certainly at a weird point. They had kissed in the war, a few months earlier, and were now officially dating, though they rarely did more then hold hands, and Ron still got red in the face whenever he saw Hermione. It was a cute, playful and young relationship, and Hermione's first serious one.

"Ouch!" Ron and Harry rubbed their arms in unison.

"Do not make fun." Hermione scolded the boys. "Those two poor students looked sad, and hurt for that matter. We certainly do not know their story so who are we to be judging them?"

"You're right…" Harry seemed to apologize, his eyes now glued to the door the two students had gone in through.

* * *

><p>James and Rose pushed through the winding corridors of Hogwarts. James knew the layout of the school like the back of his hand, since he had graduated from it two years earlier, but Rose had a harder time remembering it. She had been expelled in her fourth year for sleeping with Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius, in the dining hall after hours. It was the final straw against the Weasley's daughter who the staff of Hogwarts had given too many chances too. Rose should have really been expelled in her second year when she brought a dragon to the grounds and had it light the potions classroom on fire so she did not have to take a test. The expulsion devastated Hermione, but Ron was more upset with the Malfoy boy then anything.<p>

"This way, I think…" James pulled Rose quickly to draw as little attention from the passing students as possible.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"McGonagall's office." James said. "I believe its somewhere up here…"

"How do you not know? I thought you like…ran this place…" Rose said sarcastically.

"McGonagall had already retired by the time we got here, don't you remember?" James hissed, still pulling Rose along.

"Nope…try to forget this place…" Rose said, although she couldn't help but glance around the hall as James hastily continued to pull her. She realized they were practically running when something suddenly jerked her back and into a room, causing her to pull James in as well.

"What the—" James started, but stopped when he turned to see his Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Professor McGonagall all smiling at them.

"Welcome to my office, you two…" Professor McGonagall stood up. "Good to see that we all have arrived."

"How the hell did we get split up? I mean, where the fuck did you guys go? We got stuck in that damn forest…" Rose motioned out the window.

"Miss Weasley, if you do not watch your mouth…" McGonagall warned.

"Right, right…" Rose nodded.

"Regardless, we must have got split up in the journey here…it can happen sometimes with time travel. The point is we are all here and safe now…" McGonagall said.

"How are we in this office?" James inquired. "What if the version of you from this time period returns?"

"Well, it just so happens that _I_ am away, traveling through Russia at this time…" McGonagall spoke of herself, the one who belonged in the time they had traveled to. "I owled myself, explained I was from the future, and I need myself to stay away until things are sorted out here, that way there are not two of me running around Hogwarts."

"And you're gonna listen to yourself?" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Quite right, I am." McGonagall said.

"So…you can have two of yourself in one time?" Hugo tried to work the question the best he could.

McGonagall nodded, glancing at Rose and James. "Now…we actually have traveled back to…"

"We know. Mom and Dad's last year." Rose cut the professor off, seeing the surprised look on the older women's face. "We saw them outside…" She explained.

McGonagall nodded. "Well, I suggest we stay as low key as possible until we are able to figure out why we are here. I have placed you all in the Gryffindor house."

"That's not low-key. All our parents are in there!" Lily objected.

"Yes, but we may need to get closer to them at some point." McGonagall explained. "We are unsure what we need to fix quite yet…"

"Plus we gotta find that damn horcrux thing…" Hugo added.

"Or horcruxes, we are unsure still." McGonagall said, glancing at Lily, James, and Albus. "You're father found five of them when we thought we had defeated Voldemort…clearly there was at least one more."

"So we could actually be looking for several things then, professor?" James asked.

"Indeed…" McGonagall nodded.

"Well this is bloody great…" Albus rolled his eyes, speaking sarcastically.

"Everything will work our accordingly…just please, head to your rooms. I have made arrangements…" McGonagall handed each child a piece of paper with their schedule and information on it. "And the story shall go that you are distant relatives of the Weasley family…" She glanced at Rose and Hugo. "And that you three are actually cousin's twice removed from Harry Potter. That way your last names could still be used…"

"You think that will work?" Hugo asked.

McGonagall nodded quickly, standing and motioning her hands toward the door of her office. "Now go on…get settled and we shall start figuring this all out."

"Get settled? Shouldn't we have a better plan?" Rose had to ask.

"The plan is to feel for things here, we don't want to be too drastic at first, Miss Weasley, now do we?" McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned quickly, her hands digging deep into her jean pockets as she followed her cousins and brother out the door of the professor's office.

* * *

><p>Lily swiftly led Rose down the hallways toward the Gryffindor common room Even though she was younger then Rose, she knew Hogwarts much better then her older cousins, considering the fact that she still went to the school, had enjoyed the school thoroughly, and had actually wanted to be there. It had always been clear that Rose was not interested in learning how far she could push her magic. She liked it enough, but she also wanted a normal life. Lily never understood her cousin for that.<p>

"We almost there?" Rose whined. She had wished now she had gone with the boys to eat something before heading up to the dorm, after all, she was starving, but Lily had convinced her that a shower was needed much more. Rose had to agree; she knew she looked like a bleeding, dirty mess.

"Right here…" Lily rolled her eyes and led Rose into the Gryffindor common room, where they both stopped dead in their tracks as they realized who was sitting by the fire, enjoying its soft crackle.

"Is there…" Rose whispered to Lily, pointing to the girl on the floor.

Lily beamed with pride, nodding feverishly, and whispering. "My mom…"

Though the words of the whisper were not recognizable, the sound did startle Ginny, and she quickly stood, surprised to see the two dirty and unfamiliar figures standing in the common room with her.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked.

Lily could just stand there in awe. She could not believe she was starting at a seventeen-year-old version of her own mother.

"Uh…yeah…" Rose realized Lily wouldn't answer. "We are new…new students…just got here."

"Ah yes, McGonagall said you would be joining us." She raised an eyebrow at Rose. "An American accent? How interesting."

"Uh…thanks…" Rose didn't really know what else to say.

"I'm Ginny Weasley…" Ginny stood her hand out.

"I'm Rose Weasley…" Rose started, trying to remember her story. "You're cousin."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "My cousin? I know all of my cousins…"

"No, no…we are twice removed…or something. Not completely sure." Rose said. "Plus…" She pointed to herself. "American. We…don't see the family much…"

Ginny nodded. It seemed believable enough, her family was hug. She turned to Lily. "And you?"

"L-Lily P-Potter…" Lily stammered, still unable to believe her mother was standing right in front of her.

"Potter?" Lily raised both eyebrows now.

"Also a cousin of…Harry." Lily managed to get her story straight. "Father's side…long lost cousin of his was…my father…" Lily lied straight to the young version of her mother's face. "We stayed low for awhile…after what happened and all…" She remembered that her grandparents had been murdered by Voldemort year earlier.

Ginny just nodded slowly, not sure if she should completely believe the young girl with her matching hair color in front of her, but something about the girl seemed genuine to Ginny. "And you both just started here?"

"Home schooled, actually." Rose threw out another lie.

Ginny just nodded again, glancing down at the two girls in front of her and taking a deep breath. "Sorry if I am rude…but you both look rather…dirty." She said flatly.

Rose and Lily looked down at their torn and tattered clothing and had to laugh. They looked like they had been at war, which was ironic, because in their own time, that was basically where they had been.

'We wanted to shower up." Rose said.

"Right up." Ginny pointed to the stairs. "Do you know your room assignments?"

Rose and Lily both handed Ginny their papers from McGonagall.

Ginny read the papers over and nodded, handing them back. "Lily, you are sleeping across the hall from me…since we are sixth years." She then looked over to Rose. "And you're seventh year so…you are on the top floor. Its two to a room up there…"

"Thanks." Rose mumbled before her Aunt Ginny could say anymore and moved quickly up the stairs, not bothering to say goodbye.

"This…should be interesting…" Ginny said, watching Rose move up the stairs.

"Why?" Lily asked the younger version of her mother.

"Because Hermione liked having a room to herself…" Ginny said, knowing Hermione would probably be upset about having to share her room with the new girl, Rose. Hermione had grown accustomed to all the extra space, and since she had been with Ron, Hermione suddenly had a lot more clothing choices and certainly needed the extra closet she had; now it would belong to Rose.


	4. Introductions

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 4**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all made their way into the Gryffindor common room, the new, strangely dressed students from that morning still fresh on their minds. None of them had mentioned it to one another, but something about those students made the back of the hair on their neck stand up.

When they entered the room, they found Ginny waiting eagerly for them on the couch. Within seconds, Ginny was up, moving to kiss Harry and then smiling at Hermione and her brother.

"You are not going to believe this..." Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"McGonagall stopped by an hour or so ago to tell me Gryffindor would be getting new students..." Ginny started. "Shortly after two girls arrived...Lily Potter and Rose Weasley..."

"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the last names of the new students.

"Why they got our last names?" Ron asked, his hand nervously leaning on Hermione's shoulder. She still made him nervous, even after all they had been through together.

"Apparently one is our cousin...twice removed and one is Harry's..." Ginny glanced at her boyfriend in the dark rimmed glasses.

"Impossible...I don't have any family left..." Harry shook his head.

"Completely possible, Potter..." McGonagall's voice filled the common room as she shuffled in with James, Albus, and Hugo behind her. "And these are the rest of your cousins...James Potter, Albus Potter, and Hugo Weasley..."

"That one is the kid from earlier..." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded, staring at the tall boy who was supposedly his cousin. He noticed the resemblance between them.

Hermione, although she heard Ron' whisper, could not take her off the boy named Hugo, who. Was supposedly Ron's cousin. She had always loved the name Hugo, and to her the boy was a spitting image of Ron.

"They will be living with you all here in Gryffindor..." McGonagall's voice broke Hermione' train of thought.

"Really?" Harry couldn't help but feel a little excited. He had no family left as far as he had known and now McGonagall was telling him he was not alone.

"Uh...yeah." James was the first of the boys to move. Clearly he, Albus, and Hugo were all shocked to be standing so close to such young versions of their parents.

"Brilliant." Harry beamed, taking James' hand and shaking it.

"I take it the girls already arrived?" McGonagall asked, glancing around. She saw no sign of Rose or Lily.

"Already up in the showers." Ginny explained.

"Excellent." McGonagall nodded, turning to Harry and Ron. "I trust you will keep an eye on your newly acquainted family members?"

"Of course." Harry and Ron nodded in unison.

"But Professor, why didn't you tell us they were arriving sooner?" Harry spoke up knowing McGonagall rarely kept anything from him anymore.

"I was unsure they would be arriving at all…" McGonagall said cryptically, and with a nod was out the door before anyone else could ask her another question.

Awkward silence fell over the room, until Lily made her way down the stairs, cleaned from a shower and looking much more human. Hugo had seen his cousin first and was relieved to take note that all the mud and dust she had been covered in was just that, and that she was nod bruised or battered from the world they had just come from.

"Lily...you cleaned up okay." Hugo told his cousin as she joined her family. It was written on Lily' face, she was stunned to see the teen version of her father, aunt, and uncle.

Hermione glanced quickly at Ron and Harry shocked that Hugo had an American accent.

"Everyone...this is Lily Potter." Ginny introduced the girl she did not know was her own daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Lily, I am your cousin Harry." Harry stepped forward, only nodding.

"You okay, Lil?" James asked his younger sister. He could see she was a bit shaken from everything.

Lily nodded again. "Just tired."

"As I suspect you all are." Hermione spoke up, noting the condition the boys torn clothing was in. She was unsure what had happened to the new students in the common room but she suspected they all could use a shower. She glanced at Ron.

Ron nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. "Why don't we take you all up to shower and get you settled?"

"That'd be great." Albus spoke up to his uncle. He knew Ron didn't recognize him, but Albus had always been comfortable around Uncle Ron, and even now it was no different.

"Great." Ron smiled leaning quickly and giving Hermione a chaste kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

Hermione was still blushing as the boys all moved upstairs, leaving Ginny, Lily, and herself alone in the common room.

"Well, I think I will…be going to bed." Ginny said, standing.

Lily just nodded, she could not keep her eyes off of her mother. Her mother had been a beautiful teenager.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Hermione started, her curiousty too strong. "Rose…your friend they were mentioning…did she walk in with…James? I believe it was? Earlier?"

Lily nodded slowly, suspiciously. She remembered Rose saying she had seen Hermione, Ron, and Harry earlier.

"Well…" Hermione's voice was low. "What happened to her? Or to all of you as a matter of fact…you all look rather…disheveled…" Hermione remembered the torn and dirty clothing all of the new students had been wearing.

"We…had a rough way over…" Lily said simply. There was no need to give her aunt anymore details, especially when Hermione did not even know she was Lily's aunt.

"Where…is Rose now?" Hermione changed her question; since she had a feeling her first had made Lily uncomfortable.

"She…is upstairs." Ginny answered the question for Lily. "She's your new roommate…"

Hermione took the information in for a moment. She was not sure if she was happy or upset she would be sharing her room for her final year. Half of her was upset to give up the extra space, but the other half was curious and wanted to get to know Ron's apparently newly discovered American cousin. It could make for an interesting year, especially since Hermione was making a point of meeting and getting to know as much of Ron's family as possible. She knew it was a silly thought, maybe, but she could not help but dream of marrying Ron some day and becoming a Weasley.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass from above broke Hermione's trance. She felt her stomach drop.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"I've got a feeling I know what it was…" Hermione's face had gone a shade whiter as she quickly bounded up the stairs to her room.

"Oh no…" Ginny shook her head in the direction Hermione had gone.

"What?" Lily inquired.

"I just hope your friend…or my cousin…did not break any of Hermione's things. If it was important, there will be hell to hear tomorrow…" Ginny smiled a little and Lily was not sure if her mother was joking or deadly serious about her Aunt Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly ran into her dorm room, seeing the vase Ron had given her weeks ago shattered on the floor. She knew that was what had broke and it made her heart drop. She loved that vase, not because it was pretty but because it was from Ron. She decided she was already not a fan of Ron's newly discovered cousin when suddenly she saw blood splats on the wooden floor.<p>

Immediately, any anger Hermione had started to fade and worry took its place. She had seen too much blood shed in the past year, even little drops of it upset her now.

"Fuck…" A rough American accent mumbled from Hermione's bathroom as Hermione heard the water turn on.

"Hello?" Hermione called out, sticking her head in the bathroom door to see the same dirty girl who had walked through the courtyard with James earlier running a clean but bloody hand under the facet. "Are you alright?"

"Just a cut…" Rose nodded, not looking up at her mother. It was not that she did not want to see Hermione; it was just that for a moment Rose had forgotten where she was. Anytime she was hurt, her mother would always ask if she was all right, this was nothing new.

"Do you need some help?" Hermione asked, seeing the water running red in the sink. She eyed the girl over. The girl had clearly showered, her hair damp and slightly curly, and all of the dirt from earlier missing. Hermione could now see clearly, however, that this Rose girl had a huge bruise running the length of her right cheekbone.

"I'm fine—" Rose started, annoyed, until he looked up at her mother and found the nineteen-year-old version of Hermione staring back at her. Immediately Rose remembered where she was, remembered the voice that was so recognizable did not belong to the mother she knew. The Hermione standing in the door was not her mother, but rather a fellow student, about her own age.

Hermione felt her face go red as the girl, Ron's cousin, continued to stare at her. She looked down at her shirt to see if she had something on it.

"Sorry…I…" Rose swallowed hard, focusing back on her hand; it was bleeding less. "You look familiar…"

"Oh…" Hermione nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry about the vase." Rose finally turned the water off, though she held her hand tight since it was still bleeding. "I saw a picture of my cousin in your desk…" She half lied. In truth, she had seen a picture of her parents on Hermione's desk and wanted to look at it, and had in fact broke the vase and cut her hand. However, Rose wanted more then just the picture. She was also rummaging around her mother's dorm for any clue as to what needed to be changed in this past to save their future.

"It's fine." Hermione felt herself staring at the girl now. Something about her was so familiar. Hermione decided it was the girl's eyes; she had the same eyes as Ron.

"I'm Rose Weasley." Rose finally spoke up.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione nodded, snapping out of her trance. "I…obviously see your cousin, Ron…" Hermione pointed back the picture Rose said she had been trying to look at.

Rose nodded and went back to tending her hand. In a second, however, someone else was looking at the huge gash. Rose looked up to see her mother holding her hand and examining the cut.

"You won't need stiches, I don't believe." Hermione told her.

Rose had to smile to herself. Her mother had always been a caretaker, even when Rose wished she would back off.

"Come here…" Hermione pulled Rose out of the bathroom, still looking at the hand, and sat her down on her bed, turning to rummage through a drawer. "I have just the thing for it."

"Its really just a cut…" Rose told her mother, knowing Hermione had no idea who it was.

"Nonsense…" Hermione found the small bottle she was looking for and moved back to her bed, taking a seat next to Rose. "No need for it to scar…" She quickly poured the yellow liquid on Rose's cut and the two watched as the cut healed over instantly. Hermione smiled, pleased with herself. "All better."

"Uh…thanks…" Rose said.

"Certainly." Hermione nodded, glancing up at the girl, her eyes directly on the bruise on Rose's face. For some reason, Hermione felt the need to reach out and touch the bruise, but she dare not. She hardly knew the girl and thought her overwhelming urge to make sure Ron's cousin was okay was strange. Little did she knew she felt the urge because she was the mother of the girl with the bruised face. "What…what happened to you?" She finally just pointed to the bruise.

Rose immediately ran her hand over her bruised and swollen cheek. It hurt; she winced. She couldn't think of a good story. "I got in a fight."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Rose for a second and Rose knew her mother could tell she was lying. She always made that face when she suspected so much from Rose. Rose found it funny to know that face had existed long before she had.

"On the trip over…" Rose continued her lie, though it wasn't a full lie. She had been fighting death eaters before her journey back in time.

"From American, I can tell?" Hermione asked, wondering why Ron's cousins did not share the British accent with their Weasley relatives.

Rose nodded. "We moved a long time ago…don't see much of the family."

"So I gathered from the meeting downstairs." Hermione said.

"Everyone was downstairs?" Rose wasn't sure if she was happy or upset she had missed the little family reunion, even though half the family members had no idea it had happened. She really had no desire to get closer to her family, especially if she was never going to really get to see them again, but she couldn't help the feeling of joy at seeing her mother alive. Rose knew she had put her mother through complete hell the past few years and wanted nothing more then to take it all back.

Hermione nodded. "I think it was a lot for everyone to take in."

"Yeah, I bet…not everyday you get new family in town…" Rose was snapped out of her thoughts. Suddenly, she realized how tired she actually was. The last sleep she had gotten was in the dilapidated and crumbling house where she had used a slab of stone for a bed. Now, sitting on her mother's bed and being able to see her own across the room, all Rose wanted to do was sleep. She yawned.

"Maybe you should get some rest. Seems as though you all had a long day." Hermione suggested.

Rose nodded, making her way over to her own bed. She knew they needed to start to find the Horcrux and the reason they were back at this particular time, but she was overwhelmed with fatigue. It was as if her body knew it could rest for a few hours and would not allow her to do anything else. She was practically asleep when her head hit the pillow, not even hearing Hermione sneak out of the room.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron dropped Albus and James off in their room. The two boys were sharing a room across from Ron and Harry, and Hugo was three doors down.<p>

"So, everything seems to be in order…" Harry glanced around Albus and James' room. The two boys looked so much like him it scared him, and he couldn't help but notice that they ahd the first names of two of the most important men in Harry's life, his father and Dumbledore.

"Well, thanks for getting us all settle." James spoke, having a hard time making eye contact with the teenager who would eventually become his father.

"Certainly." Harry nodded.

"Hugo gonna be okay down there?" Ron pointed to the door they had dropped Hugo off at. It was slightly opened. Ron assumed that it was because Hugo was apparently his American cousin, but he really did take a liking to the younger boy.

"He will be fine." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Well, we are across the hall if you need anything." Harry said.

"Thanks." Albus gave a wave, motioning for Harry and Ron to leave.

The second Harry and Ron moved into their room, closing their door, Hugo appeared.

"Did they go to their room?" Hugo nodded to the door across the hallway.

Albus nodded. "Close the door behind you."

Hugo did as he was told and gently closed the door to James and Albus' room, so no one could hear the three boys.

"Now what?" Hugo asked.

"What do you mean? I am going to shower." Albus pulled his ripped shirt over his head. He hadn't showered in weeks.

"After that." Hugo was growing impatient with his older cousin.

Albus shrugged. "I think we best leave it up to the girls. Let them devise the plan."

James chuckled. "If we leave it up to Rose we will all be wealding guns and wands and shooting Malfoy."

"Maybe it's the best idea." Albus glared at his older brother. Rose was his best friend, how dare James talk about their cousin like that. It got under Albus' skin how often James ridiculed Rose. Albus was positive it was because Rose was actually a better witch then James, she just never tried; Albus knew James knew this simple fact, and Albus was sure his brother hated his cousin for it. James always wanted to be the best, but Rose was just simply better, when she wanted to be.

"Murder is never just." James glared at Albus. "Especially when the murdered have not committed a crime…"

"Not yet…" Hugo mumbled. He agreed with James, killing someone was out of the question, but to Hugo, Malfoy wasn't someone, he was the son of a bitch who had kidnapped and raped his mother.

James turned to Hugo. He hated how he always had to lecture his younger siblings and cousins. "Don't be stupid, Hugo."

"I'm just saying…" Hugo sighed. "Obviously, that wouldn't be the smartest idea."

"Exactly." James nodded. "We need to come up with some sort of plan…" He thought for a moment. "The Horcux is what we need to find first…"

"Thought McGonagall said we had to do that and figure out what we need to change here?" Albus said.

"The destroying of the Horcrux may be the very thing that we need to change." James said.

Hugo shook his head. "That was too cryptic when I haven't slept."

"We should shower, get some rest, and try to meet up with McGonagall tomorrow." James said. "She may have an idea of what to do."

"Good idea." Albus nodded. "Avoid mum and dad as much as possible."

"It is weird seeing them all…" Hugo nodded. Knowing his father and mother were so close to him, but having no idea who he was; knowing they were exactly his age in this time freaked him out a little.

"Very much." Albus nodded, turning to Hugo. "I mean, Hugo, what if your mom starts hitting on me?"

"That's disgusting. She is your damn aunt." Hugo rolled his eyes at Albus. Albus was a joker, but sometimes he took it too far.

"Not by blood…" Albus joked again before darting into the bathroom.

"Ignore him." James rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "Head back to your room. Try to clean up and sleep. We may have a rough time ahead.

Hugo just nodded, suddenly becoming overtaken with sleep. He moved to the door. "Night James…"

"Sleep well." James nodded slightly as he watched Hugo quickly move out of his room. He just needed to keep his eyes open long enough for Albus to finish showering. All James wanted was some hot water to wash away the dirt on him and a pillow to rest his head. Everything else he could deal with in the morning.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed, making her way down the stairs from her dorm, to the Gryffindor common room. She could tell Ron's cousin wanted some rest, and she did not want to disturb her new roommate.<p>

As Hermione hit the last step, into the common room, she realized she was not alone. Lily Potter, Harry's long lost "cousin" was sitting on the couch reading a book. Little did Hermione know, that Lily was in fact her niece through marriage.

Lily glanced up to see the nineteen-year-old version of her favorite aunt looking curiously at her. "Hi." She quietly peered over her book.

Hermione looked Lily over, noticing that the young girl who had the same eyes as Harry did not look as battered as Rose. "Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was down here. Rose was sleeping…"

Lily nodded, understanding. She knew Rose had to be beyond exhausted. She had not seen her older cousin sleep soundly in weeks. "I understand. She is probably tired."

"Seems exhausted." Hermione sat down as Lily pulled her feet up, giving Hermione a seat.

"Well, it's been a rough…journey." Lily said finally. "For all of us."

"How do you all know each other?" Hermione asked, trying to get some information out of one of the suddenly new students. Something was not sitting right in Hermione's stomach about the new arrivals that were supposedly related to Harry and Ron.

"What?" Lily was caught off guard by her future aunt's question.

"I mean…you are clearly English, and Ron's cousins are American…" Hermione pushed. "How do you know each other?"

"Uh…it's a long story…" Lily said. She was not sure what to tell her aunt. McGonagall had not prepared them for this conversation.

Before Lily had to scramble much more, footsteps from the boys' stairs grew louder, and a second later, Harry and Ron appeared in the common room.

"Lily…" Harry smiled widely. He was eager to talk to any of his newly found family members, but he thought he would have to wait as the boys had gone off to bed. Now, however, Lily gave him a new opportunity.

Lily perked up at her father's sudden arrival. Even though he didn't know who she would eventually be to him, Lily was just happy to see her father alive at all. It had been weeks since she had seen him. "Hello."

"I was wondering, if you would like to talk a walk?" Harry asked. "I've got loads of questions…"

"Surely." Lily jumped up eagerly. She wanted to spend time with her father, but she was also certain any questions he had would not be as hard to answer as the ones her Aunt Hermione seemed to want answers to.

"Excellent." Harry smiled, offering Lily a hand and helping her up from the couch and out the door, into the hall, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

"You alright?" Ron asked Hermione, the second Harry closed the door to the common room. He could tell something was bothering his girlfriend.

Hermione shrugged as she watched Ron walk over and take a seat next to her on the couch.

"Mione…I can tell something is brothering you." Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione. "What is it?"

Hermione sighed. "I met your cousin, Rose."

"Did you?" Ron smiled a bit. He was wondering about his other cousin.

Hermione nodded. "She is my roommate…"

"How is she?" Ron asked.

"I'm…I'm not really sure." Hermione said honestly. "We didn't really speak much…she had cut her hand on the vase you gave me…"

"Oh…" Ron nodded, thinking that was why Hermione was upset. "Well, don't worry about it. I can just buy you a knew one…"

"No, that's not it." Hermione sighed again. "Ron, her face was rather bruised."

Ron raised an eyebrow. He knew that his and Harry's cousins certainly looked a mess when they had arrived but he just assumed it had been a rough ride over, from wherever they came from. "Well…they all looked a mess."

"She said it was a fight." Hermione said quickly, cudding up next to Ron and sighing. "I don't believe her."

"I mean, a fight is bound to give you a bruise…maybe that's really what it is." Ron said.

"Not like that,_ Ronald_." Hermione's eyebrows creased as she glanced back at him. "I think something awful happened. I think they all were involved in something else."

"You think?" Ron asked, not wanting to deal with anything dangerous. They had just beat Voldemort a few months earlier. Didn't they earn a break?

"I do." Hermione nodded. "I think we should speak with someone about this."

Ron sighed. "Oh alright…McGonagall?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Hermione smiled at Ron, giving him quick kiss on the cheek before pulling him up off the couch.

"Oi! Right now?" Ron was on his feet before he could get the words out.

"Yes, right now. I wouldn't be able to sleep like this." Hermione said, yanking Ron through the door and out into the hallways of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Harry and Lily walked silently toward the entrance hall. Lily's mind was going a million miles an hour, unsure why her father, who had no idea he would some day be her father, had brought her for a walk.<p>

"So…" Harry finally spoke, clearing his throat and digging his hands into his pockets. "I am rather pleased to meet you. I really had been informed my entire family was…well…dead."

Lily just nodded. She knew whatever story she told her father she would have to relate to her brothers, so there was no confusion. "Well…I wouldn't consider us close family…"

"Apparently not." Harry agreed. He couldn't believe McGonagall had kept this from him. He wondered how long she knew. "How…how long have you known McGonagall?"

"Oh, my whole life…" Lily said before realizing she was talking. Immediately, she began backtracking, not sure if that information would make sense. "I mean…awhile…"

Harry was wrapped up in his own thoughts. "And she never told me I had family…" He shook his head.

"I think that had more to do with…um…our parents really." Lily lied.

Harry nodded. "Nice to know I have cousins now though."

Lily nodded in agreement, deciding this was a good way for her to lead into a conversation that would be worthwhile. "Well, we are glad to know you too now, Harry…" It felt weird calling her father by his first name. "But, my family didn't want to risk everything…while you were out looking for all those Horcux."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How did you know…oh, McGonagall told you about them?"

Lily nodded feverishly. "They always fascinated me. I wonder, how did you ever figure out what they were exactly?"

Harry shrugged. He hated thinking about the prior year, and how they had almost all died. "They were mostly important objects to Voldemort…things that mattered to him."

"So, if a person were to make…them for themselves, they would probably put them in important objects?" Lily asked.

Harry shrugged. "Could put them in whatever they wanted really, but yeah, Voldemort picked important objects."

Lily nodded, trying to put the pieces together, knowing they needed to find at least one Horcrux. She decided she would spend the next day figuring out something that was important to Voldemort, but also important to Draco, since he would be the one to keep the Horcrux safe for so long.

* * *

><p>Hermione yanked Ron toward Professor McGonagall's office. It was clear she was on a mission, and he knew there was no way to stop her, even if he mentioned the fact that he was certain she would pull his arm right out of his socket soon.<p>

"Slow down there, miss." Ron finally said, pulling his arm away from his girlfriend. "You're in a hurry…"

"I just think this is important." Hermione told him, matter-of-factly. "Your cousins could be in real dangers."

"Doubt It." Ron had to voice the opinion he was really having. "We don't know anything about them. They could have really caused a fight on a train for all we know."

"Ronald, I am telling you, I have handled injuries in my time and those are not just casual fight injuries." Hermione said sternly.

"Well, say they aren't. You think McGonagall will know something?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "She sent them to live with us. There is a reason for that."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione knocked on McGonagall's door.

"Its open." McGonagall called from the other side.

Hermione quickly opened the door and stepped into McGonagall's office, pulling Ron in with her. She immediately realized that McGonagall looked older, if that were possible. Hermione had no idea that the McGonagall sitting in front of her was in fact from the future, and therefore much older.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley…" McGonagall was startled. She had not expected to see them for a few days, until they had things all sorted out. She also couldn't help but stare in awe at how young they were. The last time she had seen the Weasley's happy and together was two years ago, and Hermione certainly had not looked nineteen then. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Didn't know you slept in your office…" Ron joked, but stopped when Hermione softly elbowed him in the stomach.

McGonagall looked at the clock on her desk. "Yes, it is rather late. Shouldn't you two be in bed already?"

"Well, we were going to…but it appears I have a new roommate." Hermione was quick on her toes with a response.

McGonagall nodded slowly. "Indeed…Ms. Weasley is sharing your room?"

"She is." Hermione nodded. "And Ron was wondering why he had never met this cousin before…"

"You were, Weasley?" McGonagall asked Ron, suspecting Hermione really wanted the answer.

Ron shrugged. "I mean, yeah, kinda…"

McGonagall nodded. "Well, it seems that certain parts of your family were kept away from other parts…the same for Potter, I suppose…" McGonagall could tell that was going to be Hermione's next question.

"What happened to them all then?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked in return.

"Ron's cousin, Rose, the one in my room…she was badly injured. Her entire face was bruised…and the others…their clothing was so ruined…" Hermione explained.

McGonagall nodded, unsure how to go about this particular question. She realized she should have had a much more concrete story for all of the Potter and Weasley children to tell their parents. "Well…did you ask them about it?"

Ron shrugged.

"I did." Hermione said. "And Rose told me she was in a fight on the way here."

"Well then there is your answer Mrs. We—Ms. Granger…" McGonagall caught herself. She couldn't believe what she had almost let slip out.

"Professor, I don't believe her." Hermione said. "And I can tell that you know that isn't true either…"

"I assure you, I know nothing. However, what Ms. Weasley's chooses to share with you and not to is completely up to her." McGonagall stood. "Now, if you will excuse me, it is getting late and I will be going to bed. I suggest you two do the same."

Before Hermione could object, McGonagall had ushered them out the door and into the hall.

"Well, I guess she doesn't know anything…" Ron stretched out his arms and yawned. He was tired.

"Really, Ronald…" Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes her boyfriend was a blockhead. "She clearly knew something."

"She said she didn't." Ron looked at Hermione.

"Then she was clearly lying…" Hermione huffed, picking up her pace with her arms folded.

Ron ran up to stand next to Hermione, though her pace didn't slow. "Why would McGonagall lie to us?"

"I don't know. But I am going to find out." Hermione said, matter-of-factly as they walked back toward the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Rose slowly opened her eyes, voiced in the common room waking her. She tried to focus, but the pain in her right cheek was too much for her to handle. She gently rubbed it and realized it was beyond swollen, it had almost caused her eye to shut.<p>

Rose sighed, but pulled herself out of bed, noticing her mother's bed was still untouched. She then turned to Hermione's nightstand to see a clock that read 12:04AM. She had only been asleep for a few hours and she guessed her mother had not even come up to bed yet.

As Rose moved around the room, her eyes fell again on Hermione's dresser with pictures of herself, Harry, and Ron all over it. Rose stopped in front of one of her mother and father. It had been taken at what she guessed was the Burrow. She hadn't been there in years, not since her parents had moved her to America.

Rose sighed, glancing the picture over. She could see her parents were happy, and even now, in this time, they seemed happy. It wasn't that they weren't happy in the future; Rose just knew she made it hard between them. Her mother was always upset with her, and rightfully so, as Rose drove Hermione crazy, and her father was always covering up for her. It had clearly put tension in their marriage.

As Rose glanced over the pictures, she realized that was something she was determined to fix, if she ever got back to her time period. She wanted her parents happy all the time; she didn't want to be a source of turmoil for them any longer. She knew, however, the first step in achieving that was saving her mother's life. She just wasn't sure how to do that yet.


	5. Rose's Plan and Hermione's Disgust

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 5**

Rose awoke early to find her mother asleep in her own bed. Rose knew Hermione was a light sleeper, or she had at least become one after having children, but Rose wasn't going to risk it. She tiptoed out of the room, grabbing a pile of clothes and tossing on jeans and a blue flannel as she walked down the steps to the Gryffindor common room. She was relieved to see Hugo, Lily, Albus, and James all already down there, dressed and ready for the day.

"Bloody took you long enough." James stood when Rose entered. "We thought you had half died up there…"

"I didn't realize we had decided to get up at the crack of our asses." Rose shot back. Her and James constantly went at it. There was no doubt they loved each other, they were cousins, but they constantly competed.

"Would you two stop?" Lily spoke up. "We don't need anyone else waking up, and we should go find McGonagall before the day starts."

Everyone grew silent and followed Lily out of the common room and into the hallway, the five teens swiftly making there way toward Professor McGonagall's office. Before they reached the door, they could see the professor standing outside of it, already waiting for their arrival.

"I thought you would be up earlier." McGonagall smiled at them. "Didn't think you would sleep through all the excitement of being here."

"In case you didn't realize we came from a time of excitement and wars and blood and guts…" Rose grumbled.

"We could have slept for days…" Albus added, knowing it was true. His body had wanted more rest then he had allowed it to have the night before, although he was happy he got to sleep in an actual bed.

McGonagall just rolled her eyes and stepped aside, allowing the five cousins into her office before closing the door behind them. "So…the first step is the Horcrux."

"We find that first?" Hugo asked.

McGonagall nodded. "I recommend you steer clear of your parents for the time being…Hermione and Ron came in here last night…" She glanced at Rose and Hugo. "They seemed suspicious of you all."

"Well mom's not stupid. We showed up looking like we had the shit beat out of us." Rose said.

McGonagall nodded. "I realized our story should have had some loose ends tied up only too late."

"I thought we had to change something here?" James asked. "An event or something? Shouldn't we be trying to figure it out?"

McGonagall kept a tight lip, causing Rose to raise an eyebrow. Rose could read it on McGonagall's face. The professor was keeping something from the children, Rose just didn't know what it was.

"You will focus on the Horcrux, I will worry about what event we need to tamper with." McGonagall finally said.

"Fine." Albus nodded. "But where the hell should we start with that?"

"Malfoy of course." James answered his brother's question, and then turned to McGonagall for confirmation.

McGonagall nodded. "Draco will be in possession, or the Horcrux will probably be related to him in some form…"

"So we just need to figure out what it is." Lily smiled.

"Easier said then done…" James spoke up. "If I recall correctly, Malfoy hates Gryffindors and was a nuisance in his day here. Dad said he drove them crazy…"

"You will find that the Malfoy your father spoke of is the one before Voldemort…during his last year here, Malfoy kept to himself…he had been rather shaken by everything that had happened…" McGonagall recalled.

"Or he was planning a way to bring Voldemort back." Albus rolled his eyes. That seemed more likely.

"Regardless, Malfoy may be the key." McGonagall said.

"So how do we get to him?" Hugo asked.

Silence fell amongst the room, until a grin slowly made its way across Rose's face. She pulled her brown hair up in a ponytail and continued to smile. "I've got a plan…"

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall to find Ron and Harry already seated at the Gryffindor table, digging into their breakfast. The two girls slid in seats next to there boyfriends, but Hermione did not start eating, instead she was glancing around the Great Hall.<p>

"Who are you looking for, Hermione?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Don't talk with your mouth full…"

"Sorry…" Ron swallowed hard, then repeated himself. "Who are you looking for?"

"Your cousins…" Hermione said, glancing around once more. "Rose was out of bed before I was even up."

"She woke up earlier then you? Gotta be a record there." Ron joked.

"Ha..ha…" Hermione said sarcastically, though the flirty smile that danced across her lips told Ron his girlfriend was only joking. He smiled back at her.

"Maybe the just wanted to get a jump on what was going around here?" Harry suggested. He remembered his first day at Hogwarts and it certainly had been overwhelming and he had not come in the middle of a school year.

"Doubt it." Ron shoveled some more food in his mouth. "None of them looked like they were caring much about being here." Ron looked up at realized Draco was staring at them, or more so at Hermione. This made Ron livid; he did not like the way the Slytherin was looking at his girlfriend.

Ginny caught the look of disgust on her brother's face. "What it is Ron?" She turned to see where her brother was looking and saw Draco Malfoy glancing at them before turning his attention back to his breakfast. "Disgusting…"

"What?" Hermione realized she had missed something.

"Just Draco. He keeps staring at you." Ron inched himself closer to Hermione.

Hermione gave a small smile at Ron's protectiveness but then shrugged Draco off. "I am surprised they let him back in the school…"

"Well, his family walked away from Voldemort…" Harry reminded Ron. "And he didn't turn us in at the Manor. He could have…"

"So what? After all the crap they did before that…" Ron shook his head. "Should have kept the Malfoy's outta here…"

"He will be gone in a year." Ginny reminded them.

"So will we." Ron said. "Not one year without his scowl to look at…"

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and there was a loud murmur over the crowd. Hermione looked up to see all the boys gawking toward the door, including Ron, and all the girls looking in disgust. She quickly turned to the door to see what the fuss was about, and a look of disgust fell over her as well. She couldn't believe what she was staring at.

Rose had made her way into the Great Hall with James, Albus, Lily, and Hugo at her flanks, though all the attention was on her, or better yet what she was wearing. Rose had let her brown hair down into wavy long locks, and had cut her Hogwarts uniform up. The skirt was cut so high it barley covered her butt, and she had hacked the white shirt up until it looked hardly bigger then a bra. She had then unbuttoned the top button and left the Gryffindor tie around her neck, not bothering to tie it at all.

"Well, I never…" Hermione was disgusted at what she saw and glanced at Ron who looked somewhat sick.

"My cousin…isn't very…" Ron tried to get the words out.

"Classy." Ginny got the word out for her brother, also disgusted by her apparent American cousin.

All eyes continued to stare on the new group of students as they walked in, and Hugo could not take the way the boys were gawking at his sister. His fist were clenched as his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Relax…" Lily whispered, trying to calm her cousin. "Her plan is working…"

"This plan is awful." Hugo said. He hated to see his sister acting in such a manner.

"But it is working…" Lily nodded over in the direction of Draco. The plan had been to catch his eye, so that one of them could try and figure out what the Horcrux was, and Rose had certainly caught his eye. Draco was practically drooling as he watched Rose walk between the tables.

Rose had caught sight of Draco and flashed him her gorgeous smile, glad to see that her plan was working exactly how she had hoped it was. Draco Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She seemed satisfied when she reached Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny at the table and sat down next to them, watching her brother and cousins file in as well.

"Unbelievable…" Hermione said under her breath, her eyes wide as she shook her head at Rose.

Rose just smiled at her mother. She knew now that her mother had always been that uptight about the clothing she wore; it hadn't just sprung about when Rose turned twelve like Rose had thought it had. She couldn't help but laugh a little to herself; her mother had always been so conservative.

* * *

><p>McGonagall ushered the students into her class, a slight twinkle in her eye. All took there assigned seats, and McGonagall could not help but smile. She had missed teaching this particular group of students; they held such a special place in her heart.<p>

The banging of the door, after class had clearly already started, brought McGonagall from her thoughts. She watched as Rose, James, and Albus strode into the classroom. Rose was first, a grin on her face, followed by Albus who was also smirking, and James, who had his head down, as if he were upset because he knew they were late.

"Good of you to join us…" McGonagall cocked an eye at Rose's outfit, but was hopeful it would serve some purpose, and was not just another practical joke by Rose Weasley. McGonagall had heard about plenty of them in her time.

"We tried." Rose smirked. She could feel every eye on her. The boys were gawking, the girls were glaring, but she didn't care. She was looking for one set of eyes only, and she found them in the back corner. Draco Malfoy was watching her with a spark of interest. She gave him a quick smile and he immediately dropped his eyes from her.

"Class…our new students. Relatives of Potter and Weasley…" McGonagall motioned to Harry and Ron who were sitting next to each other in the second row, behind Hermione. "This is Rose Weasley, James Potter, and Albus Potter…" She motioned to each student as she spoke.

Rose, Albus, and James nodded at everyone and then slide into their seats, James with his head buried in a book, but Rose and Albus just smirked, both folding their arms and leaning back. They knew nothing they learned would matter, they weren't even real students.

Rose kept her gaze on Draco, throughout the class. She could see him glancing at her every once in awhile, and she would lean back, so the breast she clearly had not gotten from Hermione bounced at the top of her shirt.

After twenty minutes of McGonagall teaching, and twenty minutes of every boy in the class drooling over Rose, Hermione had seen enough. She quickly slammed her book shut, causes everyone in the class to jump and move their attention to Hermione.

"Problem, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I think it is disturbing that such a distraction be allowed to parade around in a class in which we are supposed to be learning…" Hermione glared at Rose.

Rose smirked back at her mother through a tight lip, though she tried hard not to laugh, as it seemed that most of the other girls in the class were nodding in agreement with Hermione. Clearly none of them liked the attention Rose was getting from the boys in the room.

"I see, Miss Granger…" McGonagall nodded slowly. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Remove Rose until she learned how to wear her uniform properly…" Hermione did not take her eyes off of Rose.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered, his eyes bulging as he glanced between his girlfriend and his newly found cousin. He didn't want Hermione made at him, but he didn't want his cousin to hate his girlfriend.

"I mean, if she wants me to leave, I am all for it." Rose grinned at McGonagall. "I hate sitting in class anyway…maybe someone could show me around the school?" She eyed the room.

All the boys except Ron, who was focused on Hermione, and Draco who was looking at his book, though Rose could tell he was not reading it, seemed interested.

Rose grinned, and turned toward Draco, leaning further back in her chair so she could look directly at him. "Hey blondie…"

Draco glanced up, noticing Rose was speaking to him, he straightened up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you…" Rose stood, pointing at Draco. "Care to show me around this shit hole?" Rose motioned to the building of Hogwarts.

"Excuse you!" Hermione snapped.

"Actually, excellent idea." McGonagall stepped in. She realized what Rose was doing. "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you show Miss Weasley around."

Draco did not object. Ever since he had returned to Hogwarts, and returned from the dark side of the Second Wizarding War, Draco tried his best to lay low, not create any waves. Instead he just stood, nodding, and moving toward the door, motioning for Rose to follow.

Rose went to grab her book, but Albus stood, whispering in her ear and watching Draco. "Be careful with him, Rose…" Albus did not trust even this Draco Malfoy.

Rose nodded. "No worries…" She patted Albus on the back and then moved toward Draco, allowing him to lead her out the door. Her plan was working. If she could get on Draco's good side, she would be able to look for and possibly find the Horcrux.

"Better, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked Hermione once Draco and Rose left.

Hermione just seemed to almost glare at McGonagall before opening her book back up and sticking her nose in it. She couldn't believe how rude and disrespectful Ron's cousin was, but moreover, she couldn't believe McGonagall had allowed it.

* * *

><p>Rose and Draco walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts and toward the front courtyard. Draco kept his hands in his pockets and his head down. Rose realized it would be harder then she thought to break Draco. Especially because all she wanted to do was kill him, she despised him for what he had done to her mother in the future.<p>

"So…this place always this fun?" Rose tried her best to break the ice.

Draco glanced up, his eyes meeting Rose's. "Why did you pick me?"

Rose studied Draco for a second. His grey eyes gave her a chill because she had seen them so many times before. Draco's son, Scorpius, had the same eyes and Rose was quite familiar with them. When she had gone to Hogwarts, she had Scorpius had Rose had dated for a little, before her father had found out. No one had given Scorpius a chance, but Rose soon learned he was nothing like his father. She missed Scorpius dearly, and he had even snuck to see her in America a few times, but once the war started, Rose and he had lost touched. She wondered now if he was even alive any more.

"Why did you pick me?" Draco repeated his question, causing Rose to break her train of thought on Scorpius.

"Pick you?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"To…show you around here?" Draco motioned. "I mean, you _are_ a Weasley…"

"Okay?" Rose shrugged.

"So then you must know all about me…" Draco sighed. "What I did…who I was…"

Rose felt her fist clench. She knew who Draco had been and who Draco would be in the future were on in the same. He was evil. However, right now she needed him if she had a chance of saving her mother. "Yeah. I know." She said through a tight lip.

Draco just nodded, and the pair walked in silence a little longer.

"Why did you do it?" Rose asked, finally.

"Do what?" Draco turned to look at her.

"Join him. Join…Voldemort?" Rose had always wanted to ask Draco that question, even from the first day she had met him years earlier at Platform 9 ¾ on her first trip to Hogwarts when he was dropping Scorpius off.

Draco shook his head, sighing a bit. "My father…"

"We all make our own choices." Rose said swiftly. She believed that too, because she knew Draco's son would chose to ignore him in the future. Scorpius was nothing like his father.

Draco nodded. "So we do…and you chose me to walk around this place with you. Doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"Maybe you don't scare me as much as you are trying to." Rose said.

"Maybe I don't want to scare anyone anymore." Draco said sincerely, though Rose found it hard to swallow, knowing in a decade Draco wanted nothing more then to scare everyone around him.

Rose realized this was where she needed the conversation to go though, and she didn't waste a moment. "Then maybe you should try to get your side of the story out. Unless you are trying to hide something for Voldemort—"

"Hide something?" Draco stopped and turned to glare at Rose. "Are you mad?"

"I…I am just saying…" Rose shrugged, trying to remain calm. "It wouldn't hurt to open up to someone…so not everyone thinks you're so scary."

Draco just shook his head and began walking ahead of Rose. "You are the last person I would tell anything to…I hardly know you."

Rose caught up to Draco, knowing she was going to have to make drastic moves if she was going to get any information out of him. She grabbed his wrist and smiled at him. "Maybe that will be half the fun…"

Draco swallowed hard, his thoughts running rapidly, but finally he was able to control them and simply smirked at Rose, pulling his wrist away. "Doubt that."

And before Rose could say another word, Draco had walked off, leaving her standing in shock. She had gotten no information out of him; her full-proof plan had failed.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way down the hall, her books tightly grasped in her hands, as Ron and Harry flanked her sides. Hermione was still furious from McGonagall's class and anyone in the hall could see that.<p>

"I just can't believe the nerve…to act so inappropriate…" Hermione mumbled about Rose.

"Well, now we know why your family didn't want her family around, Ron…" Harry tried to joke.

Ron just rolled his eyes. It was a nightmare. His girlfriend against his family. It would be even worse, he decided, if he actually knew his family at all.

"And McGonagall took it…she never takes that sort of behavior…" Hermione continued as Ginny walked up.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny could tell instantly that Hermione was in a bad mood.

"That cousin of yours was even more rude in McGonagall's class then in the Great Hall if that's possible…" Hermione said.

"Oh…I know." Ginny nodded in agreement. She was unsure if she liked her cousin, Rose. "I had class with her also…"

"I just don't understand…" Hermione continued as the two couples walked toward the Gryffindor common room. "Why on earth would anyone want _that_ kind of attention?"

"Maybe its because…she is American?" Ron tried to smooth things over. He knew it would be bad if Hermione stayed this angry and Rose went back to the room she now shared with Hermione.

Hermione made a face at Ron, and then turned back to Ginny. "That girl will be impossible to live with…"

"Well, you have to make the most of it, Hermione." Harry told her as they stepped into the common room.

Hermione was about to speak again, when she suddenly realized Albus, Hugo, James, and Lily were all sitting in the common room, as if they were waiting for someone.

Immediately, Hermione's demeanor changed. She had nothing against the other Weasley boy or the Potter's. She smiled as best she could. "Hello…"

"Hey." Hugo gave a quick head nod at his mother and then glanced over his shoulder, looking at the common room door.

Before anyone could say another word, Rose came busting through the door, her eyes focused on unbuttoning the shirt she had cut into a midriff. She was clearly upset.

"After all that…I get dressed like a fucking skank…I couldn't get one fucking thing outta Draco!" Rose hissed, noticing her cousin's and brother on the couch. "Just fucking ridiculous…" Rose glanced up and realized Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all staring at her. Immediately she shut up.

"Draco?" Hermione glared at Rose, folding her arms over her chest. "And what would you need from him?"

"None. Of. Your. Business." Rose glared back at her mother. She couldn't help it; it was habit. When Hermione got snarky with her, Rose got snarky back with her mother, even if she didn't mean to. It was just always how it had been.

That was the final straw for Hermione and she quickly turned on her heel, making her way up the stairs to her dorm.

"Bloody hell…" Ron rolled his eyes. He knew Hermione was furious. He glanced at Rose. "You better just stay outta that room for a little…just...trust me…" He quickly darted up the stairs after Hermione.

Rose just rolled her eyes and glanced at her cousins and brother on the couch. She knew they were thinking the same thing she was. It didn't matter if Hermione was mad right now, what mattered was getting somewhere they could all talk.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, she had a feeling she knew what event the Weasley and Potter children had to change in this time period, but she was hoping she was wrong. She knew if she were right, the potential of devastating both families with such a secret would be astronomical.<p>

As she continued to get lost, the note Neville Longbottom had given her before she had come to this time sat crumpled on her desk. Neville was one of the only colleagues she trusted in her own time at the moment, and he had helped her to bring the Potter and Weasley children back to fix whatever needed to be done. The note he had written her was his own suspicious of what event needed to be altered and she had to admit she agreed with him completely. She just hoped they were both wrong.

The note, on her desk, in Neville's handwriting read just three simple words, but they were the three words McGonagall hoped were wrong. She glanced at the note once more, reading it for the hundredth time, and scribbled on it was "_Save the child" _nothing more and nothing less.


	6. Family Secrets

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 6**

Ron quickly moved his way up the stairs to Hermione's dorm room. He knew boys weren't really supposed to be on that side of the Gryffindor tower but he didn't care. He knew Hermione was upset and he hating seeing her like that. When he reached her door, he knocked softly.

"Who is it?" Hermione called out, still clearly angry.

"Its me." Ron told her. "Can I come in?"

"Ronald, you are _not_ supposed to be up here." Hermione's voice came through the door. "You could get in trouble."

"I don't care." Ron said, honestly. "Just let me in."

A second passed, and then the door came flying open, an upset Hermione clearly on the other side. "In."

Ron nodded and moved past his girlfriend as she closed the door behind him.

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked, tossing herself on her bed and grabbing her pillow to place under her chin. She had her back to Ron.

"Hermione, why are you mad at me?" Ron asked, moving around her bed and squatting in front of her so she was forced to look at him. "I didn't do anything to you…"

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Her voice was softer now. "I know that."

"Okay, so talk to me." Ron pushed.

"There's nothing to say." Hermione said. "Your cousin is simply vial and I don't know how I am going to live with her…"

As if on cue, the door to the dorm swung open and Rose came bounding in the room, giving a tight-lipped smile at Ron and Hermione, who were both shocked to see her.

"Thanks for the comment." Rose told her mother as she quickly went to her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She then moved swiftly to the door, only stopping for a moment to turn to Hermione and Ron again, knowing her parents had no idea she was actually their daughter. "No, really. Thanks. It was lovely…"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Rose was already out the door, pulling her sweatshirt over her head.

"Brilliant!" Hermione groaned the second Rose left.

"Well, at least now she knows you don't like her…" Ron said thoughtfully. "Maybe she will stay outta your way?"

"Ron…" Hermione seemed more upset now. "She is your family, I don't want her to _hate _me…"

"Well, then, what do you want?" Ron asked, standing up and slowly easing his way onto Hermione's bed with her, watching as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I…I don't know…" Hermione began to cry a little. "She is your family…I want your family to like me…"

"And they do." Ron pulled Hermione up close to him, wrapping an arm protectively around her as he leaned back into one of her pillows. "The ones who count anyway…I don't even know her…" He motioned to the door Rose had just walked out of. He suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to follow his supposed cousin out into the hall and yell at her for upsetting Hermione.

"But…" Hermione started.

"But nothing." Ron kissed her forehead as she settled her head on his chest. "Who cares if she likes you are not? What's important is that I like you…right?"

Hermione looked up at Ron and nodded, a small smile on her lips at his comment.

"There's my Mione…" Ron smiled back, placing a hand under her chin and kissing Hermione square on the lips.

A moment later the pair pulled apart and Hermione settled again on Ron's chest. He gently stroked her hair and watched her lovingly as sleep slowly overcame her. Being upset had clearly worn Hermione out.

* * *

><p>Rose was changed by the time she got back into the Gryffindor common room. She found all of her cousins, her brother, and her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry still there. Rose, however, had no time for the aunt and uncle who didn't know they were her aunt and uncle. Instead, she looked to her cousins and brother on her way out the door.<p>

"We need to go see McGonagall now…" Rose said, never breaking stride.

"Uh…right…" Albus stood first. He and Rose were best friends and he knew when his cousin was in a mood and she certainly was at the moment.

Hugo, Lily, and James followed after Albus.

"McGonagall?" Harry spoke up, causing them all to stop. "Why would you need to see her?"

Rose looked at her uncle in utter shock. "Its none of your business."

"Well, if it has something to do with Hermione and how upset she is…then it is my business." Harry stood. He did not like the way the Rose girl was looking at him.

"It's got nothing to do with…Hermione." Rose choked out her mother's name. it felt strange referring to her in such a manner. The truth was, Rose just felt they did not have time to deal with her uncle right now.

"Just relax, mate." Albus told Harry.

"Yeah. We will be back." Hugo spoke up also, ushering Rose out of the room before anyone could say another word. James, Lily, and Albus followed him.

Harry stood for a moment, glancing at the door the five new students had walked out of. Finally, he turned to Ginny.

"Do you think it's got something to do with Hermione?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows? Doesn't matter anyway. Hermione didn't do anything wrong…its that cousin of mine…"

Harry just nodding, knowing Ginny was right. Even if Rose were going to talk to McGonagall about Hermione, Hermione had done nothing wrong and McGonagall knew Hermione well. Nothing bad could come out of it. Although, Harry was now certain he did not necessarily like Ron and Ginny's girl cousin.

* * *

><p>McGonagall sat in her office, still staring down at the sheet of paper Neville had given her. The three words on it staring back at her. <em>Save the child.<em> She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that the door of her office swinging widely open startled her.

"Sorry…" Rose realized they had startled the professor as she, James, Hugo, Albus, and Lily filed into the office.

"Are you busy, professor? Should we come back?" James spoke up. He did not want to disturb the professor.

"Of course she isn't busy." Albus glared at his brother. "Point of her being here is to help us."

"No. No. Not busy." McGonagall was focused now and did not want a fight to break out amongst the Potter boys. She had seen far to many of those in her day between the two brothers. "What is it, dears?"

"I tried to get something outta Malfoy." Rose seemed annoyed. "Nothing."

McGonagall nodded. "Not even with that…_impressive_ outfit?"

"Don't you go there too." Rose rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure my mom hates me after that…"

"She doesn't hate you." McGonagall said simply.

"Have you found anything new, professor?" Hugo changed the subject. He was truly focused on saving his mom, and clearly trying to get to Malfoy had not worked.

McGonagall sighed. "Not in regards to any Horcruxes…"

"My father said they would probably be important objects to Malfoy." Lily said.

McGonagall nodded. "That is probably true."

"Well…then maybe its something Voldemort gave Malfoy?" Albus suggested. "Like a present or something?"

"I doubt Voldemort was handing out birthday presents." James smirked.

"Doesn't mean he didn't give him something." Rose defended Albus, glaring at James. "Al could be onto something."

"He could indeed." McGonagall said, though her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Then we gotta keep an eye on Malfoy." Hugo said, glancing at McGonagall who seemed to nod, absentmindedly.

"Professor…is something wrong?" Lily had noticed McGonagall's strange behavior as well.

"I've just been thinking…I have an idea about what needs to be changed…in this reality…" McGonagall's eyes dropped to the note on her desk again, the one written by Neville.

"I've been thinking as well, Professor." James stepped forward.

McGonagall stopped; she was intrigued to hear what James had to say. "And?"

"Well…the reason they found Aunt Hermione was the trace on Rose and Hugo…" James gestured to his underage cousins. "The Ministry just tracked them down…and it led to her…"

Rose and Hugo glanced at each other and then at the floor, both knowing what James said was true, both knowing they were responsible for Hermione's kidnapping in the first place. If only they had been older then the trace would have been lifted and it would have been harder to find their mother in the first place.

McGonagall nodded slowly, not sure where James was going with his thoughts. "Go on, James…"

"Well, I mean, if Rose and Hugo are meant to be Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's kids, then they will always be them, no matter when they are born…" James dedicated. "Right, professor?"

"In theory…yes…" McGonagall nodded again.

"So…what if Aunt Hermione had them earlier? So that by the time Draco started all of this they would be too old to have the trace on them? Then no one would be able to find her…" James explained.

"What? Do you mean like make them have me now?" Rose asked, slightly grossed out by the idea of trying to figure out a way for her parents to conceive her years ahead of when they planned for her.

"Its just a theory…" James stated.

McGonagall sighed. It was a theory; one eerily close to what she knew was the event that needed to be changed. She took a deep breath, knowing things could go down very quickly from that point in the conversation.

"It makes sense." Hugo said. "I mean…if they have Rose now…she will be like, twenty or something when Malfoy starts to go nuts, and I'll be eighteen." Hugo glanced at Rose. "So mom would be safe…they couldn't track us…"

"Yes, but is it possible?" Lily asked, glancing at Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall knew now that she had to tell them the truth, or at least part of it. She took a deep breath and glanced at Rose and Hugo. "Rose, Hugo…I need to tell you something very important…"

Hugo and Rose exchanged a worried glance.

"Okay…" Rose said slowly.

"Well, first let me begin by saying that your idea, James, would be rather good…" McGonagall started.

James puffed his chest out, proud of himself.

"However, it could never be." McGonagall said.

"Why not?" James seemed crushed.

McGonagall took another deep breath and her eyes darted to Rose. "Well, because Rose was not the first child conceived…"

Silence filled the air for a moment, as the five cousins' took in the words the professor had just said.

"What…what are you saying?" Rose's voice was not as steady as she had hoped it to be, her mind racing a million miles an hour.

"There…was another child…before you, Rose…" McGonagall said, her eyes moving past the teenagers, her thoughts clearly lost in a memory. "In her last year here…this year we have wandered back to…Hermione fell pregnant…"

"What?" Rose snapped McGonagall out of her trance. "That's impossible. I've seen my mom and dad…they hardly hold hands…"

"It was the result of a Halloween Ball and a few two many Fire Whiskeys, I can assure you…" McGonagall said quickly.

"So what? Mom and Dad had another kid and just didn't tell us?" Hugo spoke this time, outrage in his voice. "Why would they do that?"

"What happened was something very hard for your parents to go through." McGonagall said, her eyes closed. "I spoke to your mother about it…and she and your father had decided it was best not to inform you…it only would make it harder for them…"

"Make what harder?" Hugo asked.

"I never wanted to be the one to tell you this…" McGonagall said, her voice full of regret. "But it has to do with why we are here, I believe…"

"So get on with it…" Albus said, his arms folded as he stood next to Rose. He could tell his cousin was upset.

"Very well…" McGonagall nodded. "Well…the child was born…we don't know what…no one ever got a chance to see it…"

'What the fuck are you talking about?" Rose rolled her eyes. "How did no one see the baby?"

"Something happened to your mother when she was giving birth…something happened to everyone in the room, as if their minds had been erased…any memory from that room was gone, taken…and the baby was taken…murdered…" McGonagall could feel a tear rising in her eye. Hermione had always been one of her favorite students, and she remembered how much pain it all had caused Hermione at the time. Although it was not planned, Hermione had grown to love that child that had been taken from her.

Silence fell among the group for a long moment. Rose and Hugo were gawking at each other, eyes wide, unable to completely wrap their minds around the new found information.

"If no one remembers, how do we know the kid was murdered?" Albus asked after a moment.

"We conjured a spell…one to see if the life given still existed…the child was dead within hours of the birth." McGonagall recalled sadly.

"So…let me get this straight. My mom and dad had a kid before me…and didn't tell us?" Rose pointed back and forth between her and Hugo.

"She thought it best not to bring up a painful past. When she got pregnant with you, Rose, she was just so happy…" McGonagall recalled.

"Right…so they lied to us…" Rose rolled her eyes. "Some parents…"

"What does any of this have to do with what needs to be changed, professor?" Lily stepped in before the conversation lost its focus. She too was shocked to learn she had a cousin who had been killed.

"Isn't is obvious?" Albus spoke up. "That kid…the dead one…it's the thing we've got to change, isn't it? We've got to keep it alive somehow." He glanced at McGonagall.

"Professor Longbottom and myself both seemed to agree on that…even before we came here…" McGonagall said.

"So why didn't you tell us that from day one?" Rose asked.

"Because I wasn't sure…even now I must admit we don't know that's it for certain." McGonagall sighed.

"Well, its somewhere to start." James spoke up. "Someone did not want that child to live…and now Aunt Hermione is being used as a vessel to bring Voldemort into our world…"

"Great. Now what?" Rose asked. "I mean how do we get my parent to…you know…or do we wait for Halloween?"

"I am not sure yet." McGonagall admitted. "We could very well be wasting precious time…"

Suddenly, a roaring knock was heard at McGonagall's door, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Who is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Blimy, professor…let us in…" A familiar Irish accent came through the door.

Rose and Albus looked at each other and grinned. They knew that voice anywhere.

"Finnigan?" Albus and Rose exclaimed at once and ran to the door, opening it to see their former friends from Hogwarts standing on the other side.

Seamus Finnigan's son Brian stood in front of them all, flanked by Dean Thomas son, Dan and Neville's son and daughter, Owen and Sage. Dan was the same year as James, while Brian, Owen, were the same age as Rose and Albus and Sage was the same year as Hugo and Lily.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing here?" Albus threw his arms around Brian.

"I'd like to know the same." McGonagall was standing at her desk now, taking in the appearance of the new arrivals from the future. They all looked battered and bruised, bleeding and dirty.

"My…my dad sent us." Owen spoke up, his demeanor very similar to a young Neville's. "He told us…we were safe here…maybe we could be of some help as well."

"We must have just missed you." Dan spoke next. "We just saw you all go into the back room of the café. Took us a while to get through the door, then you were gone…lucky Professor Longbottom taught us the spell."

"The café?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "That was days ago…"

"Not likely…" Dan raised an eyebrow. He looked exactly like his father. "Maybe an hour ago…"

"An hour?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "We've been here days…"

"Well, that is easy to explain." McGonagall said. "Time, in different demensions, can move at different rates. Judging from what you have told us, I would say an hour here is mere minutes in our time."

"That's good…means we got more time…" Albus deducted.

"Very correct, Potter…" McGonagall focused on the new arrivals. "And do not apologize, Longbottom, for coming. Your father is correct, you are all probably safer here…"

"He also told us to tell you he is certain its about the child?" Sage spoke up. "Whatever that means."

"I think that means we are to involve your parents now…" McGonagall glanced at the clock. "It is late…first thing in the morning I will round them all up. I'd like you all to stay put until I call upon you. I don't want anyone frightened." She looked at the dirty new teenagers. "There is a shower in the back of my office. Make yourselves comfortable." She moved to open the door, but jumped practically ten feet back when she did.

All of the teens turned, jumping as well as a tall boy, with bleach blonde hair came strolling in.

"Mr. Malfoy! Heavens, you scared me." McGonagall held her chest in relief.

"Sorry…" Scoripus Malfoy replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" James squinted up at the spawn of Draco Malfoy. He knew Scorpius was nothing like his father, but he still detested the boy, more so because Albus and Rose seemed so fond of him.

"Came to help." Scorpius admitted. "Ran into Professor Longbottom…he told me what was happening…what you were all plannin' on doing here, and I want to help." Scorpuis' eyes fell on Rose, and her eyes burned into his grey ones. She looked even more beautiful then the last time he had remembered her. "Anyway I can."

"Well, that's good boy." McGonagall walked past him. "Stay put with the rest of them. I will call for you all in the morning. James, please inform everyone of what is happening…" And with that McGonagall closed her office door, sealing in the teenagers from the future.

"Well…looks like this place will be packed tonight…" Albus joked, looking around at the number of students in the room.


	7. Time Turners

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 7**

The morning sunlight awoke all of the teenagers from the future that were bundled tightly together, sleeping in any chair or any space of floor they could find in McGonagall's office.

"You'd think she'd own some curtains…" Brian said, his Irish accent strong as he rubbed his eyes and ran a hair through his crew cut of dark hair.

"I don't think Professor McGonagall spends much time sleeping in here." Albus joked.

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall swung her office door open, giving a small smile to the teenagers still sprawled about. "All of you get up and get dressed. I need you ready…"

"Ready for what?" Rose grumbled, flopping her head back down on McGonagall's carpet.

"I am going to round your parents up shortly…I need you all to stay put until I send for you." McGonagall began explaining.

"All of them?" Scorpius popped his head up. He had been sleeping next to Rose, though the pair had not said much to each other. "Even my dad?"

"I am not so sure that is such a good idea…" McGonagall said after a moment.

"No, it's a bloody awful idea." Scorpius agreed.

"Yeah, keep him as far away from my mom as possible." Hugo stood to stretch, brushing his red hair out of his eyes.

"Wait a minute. No. It might not be a bad idea to involve Draco." Rose spoke up.

"Are you mad?" Albus raised an eyebrow at his favorite cousin. "If we involve him we've got to tell him he is goin' to turn into the craziest son of a bitch who ever existed in our future…"

"And about Voldemort." James added. "Though I am sure he already knows that, since he already has the horcrux."

"Exactly. The horcrux we _can't_ find." Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin and glanced at McGonagall. "I am not saying we tell Draco the truth…I'm not even sure we should tell our own parents the truth. It would just make everyone worry more."

"So what do you suggest we do, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"Tell them who we are…and that its some class project…or we are here for safety measures because our world is currently at war. They don't need to know the details or that Draco is the cause of it, or any of it." Rose said. "We all know we've got to keep the baby safe…so as long as we do that, why upset everyone?"

"And what will that accomplish?" Dan asked, holding his arms over his tall, slender frame. He was exactly like James when it came to Rose. He found her to be intolerable most of the time because she could never follow a set of rules, though cared for her like a sister because he had grown up with her.

"Maybe, if Draco sees Scorpius as his son he will be inclined to let Scorpius in on secrets we will otherwise not get outta him…" Rose explained.

"Not bloody likely." Scorpius shook his head. "He hates me."

"How can he hate you? He doesn't even know you yet." Rose smirked at Scorpius.

"That's brilliant!" Lily suddenly shrieked, a smile on her face.

"Why is that brilliant?" Hugo looked at his cousin like she was nuts.

"Because it could work." Lily stated. "It has more potential then anything else. Malfoy could open up to Scorpius."

"Or he could not." Owen spoke up, though his eyes were on the floor as his dark brown hair fell over his round face. He clearly needed a haircut.

"And if it doesn't then we cut Draco off and tell everyone the damn truth. Or the complete truth." Rose said. "But there is no need to alarm them all now…as long as we keep that baby safe...whenever my parents…you know…make the baby…" She eyed McGonagall now as she fumbled to pull her brown locks into a ponytail.

McGonagall thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "It seems, Rose, that plan may be smart. It will give us the opportunity to track Draco." Her eyes moved to Scorpius. "Though we will rely heavily on you for that."

Scorpius nodded, his eyes darting to Rose. It was the least he could do, after what his father had done to Hermione in the future.

"Then that is settled." Sage spoke up, glancing at McGonagall. "How much time do we have to ready ourselves for our parents?"

"Few hours or so, I'd expect." McGonagall said.

"Good." Sage eyed the room, and then glanced at her best friend, Lily. "We have a lot of work to do." Her brown eyes moved over the crowd of boys, most needing hair cuts and care to fix wounds. "We want to look presentable for our parents."

"Good idea, Sage." Hugo smiled at the girl, watching her flick her long black hair over her slender shoulder.

"Right then, stay put and be ready when I call." McGonagall repeated herself from earlier, then moved out of the office quickly.

"Well, come on, boys." Lily smiled at them. "Some of you certainly need haircuts."

As Lily and Sage moved around the room, tiding everyone who needed tiding, the children had the first time to seriously relax in weeks. They did not have to be worried about being murdered by a death eater in the time period they were now in.

"So what happened to you guys the past few months?" Brian asked, glancing at Rose and Albus.

"We were looking for our aunt…" Albus glanced at Rose and Hugo as he referred to their mother.

"We were in London." James said. "Got separated from our parents a few nights ago."

Brian nodded.

"What about you guys?" Albus asked.

"We were together." Dan motioned to himself and Brian. "Haven't a clue where our parents were. We ran into the Longbottoms two days ago."

"Lucky." Hugo sighed.

While the group continued to talk, Rose moved to glance out one of McGonagall's windows, to the sunny world outside. She felt like she hadn't seen the sun in weeks. She was not listening to the conversation in the office anymore, but rather lost in her own thoughts. She hoped they would be able to keep whatever older sibling she was meant to have safe. She hoped they would be able to save her mom.

A second later, Rose felt someone walk up next to her. She jumped a little and turned to see Scorpius smiling slightly at her. She felt herself blush. The last time she had seen him had been two years ago, shortly after they had both been expelled from Hogwarts for sleeping with each other in the Great Hall.

"Can I help you?" Rose smirked at her ex-boyfriend. The two had dated for a little over a year, much to the distain of both of their parents. They had kept it a secret for the first few months of their third year, but Albus eventually found out and all hell had broke loose.

"It's good to see you, Rose." Scorpius told her, his grey eyes meeting her blue ones. "I was worried about you. I thought you were dead…"

"Believe me…sometimes I wish I was…" Rose sighed.

"I know the feeling." Scorpius nodded in return.

Silence feel between the two for a moment.

"I saw your mum…" Scorpius finally said, causing Rose's to look at him in shock. "I…I was home…maybe three weeks ago…and I heard her in the dungeon of the mansion. I tried to…I don't even bloody know…" Scorpius shook his head at himself. "I tried to help her, but my dad caught me…beat the shit outta me."

Rose nodded slowly. She felt bad for Scorpius, but that was not where her thoughts were. "Is my mom…is she…you know…okay?"

"She is alive…and better then could be expected I would say, given the circumstances. He won't kill her…my father…I know that much." Scorpius said.

Rose nodded in agreement. "I wish I could see her…just to know…you know, that she is okay…"

Scorpius watched Rose for a moment and then sighed to himself, rummaging in his pocket for something, and finally finding it, pulling it out and showing it to Rose.

"What is that?" Rose asked of the object in Scorpius' hand.

"It's a time turner." Scorpius explained.

Rose shook her head. She had no idea what good that would do them.

Scorpius just sighed, clearly a little frustrated and pulled Rose to a small room in the back of McGonagall's office, so that no one could see the pair.

* * *

><p>McGonagall made her way into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron sitting on the couch near the fireplace, half asleep, and Hermione sprawled on it, her head in his lap, reading a book. Hermione immediately sat up when she saw McGonagall enter.<p>

"Professor…" Hermione smiled, nervously. She was embarrassed she had been caught so close to Ron. She wasn't sure if there were rules against that.

"Miss Granger…please wake Weasley." McGonagall motioned to Ron.

With a quick tug, Hermione woke Ron up, practically tossing him off the couch.

"Geez, Hermione…" Ron gathered himself up off the floor and then also noticed McGonagall there. "Professor?"

"I need you to go get Potter, Thomas, Longbottom, and Finnigan for me…" McGonagall asked of Ron.

"Uh…sure…" Ron nodded.

"Professor, is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, shutting her book as Ginny entered the common room.

"No, nothing wrong…I just need you all to come down to my classroom for a moment. You too, Ginny." McGonagall requested.

"Sure…" Ginny said slowly, eyeing Hermione. It was a Saturday, what would Professor McGonagall want with them all on a Saturday?

"Thanks. See you in my room shortly." McGonagall turned and left the common room, just as the requested boys descended the stairs.

"What's this all about?" Harry asked, trying to flatten his bedhead.

"Yeah. She got us up at the crack of are arse…" Seamus seemed less then pleased.

"Don't know. McGonagall said she wants us to meet her in her classroom." Hermione stood, looking over all the boys. Ron was the only one dressed and it was only because she had asked him to take her on a walk down to the lake and he had tiredly obliged. She liked spending time with him outside the Gryffindor tower, because it made her less nervous with him, and he clearly felt the same, just not at seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"You all need to get dressed." Hermione decided after a moment of staring at the boys.

They all grumbled, but turned on their heel, knowing it was easier to listen to Hermione then fight with her.

* * *

><p>Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, Brian, Dan, Owen, and Sage all moved swiftly around McGonagall's office trying to gather the best clothing they could. They had no idea how she knew they would be there, but McGonagall had a trunk of their own clothing for each of them.<p>

"We need to look presentable..." Sage spoke.

"Better speak to Rose about that one..." Albus joked, remembering the outfit his cousin had worn to get Draco' attention the day before.

"Speaking of her, has anyone seen her?" Hugo looked around for his sister as he pulled a blue v-neck sweater over his head.

Everyone glanced around and realized Rose was clearly not in the room.

"Scorpius is missing as well..." Dan realized.

"Great...bet they're off shaggin'..." Brian snickered. He was a good friend with Rose and Scorpius from their time at Hogwarts. He clearly knew and remembered the reason Rose and Draco had been expelled from Hogwarts.

"They don't do that anymore!" Hugo snapped. He hated thinking about his sister like that but he hated it even more when other people spoke of his sister like that.

"Really, Brian...grow up, will you?" Lily made a face at Brian and put a comforting hand on Hugo's shoulder.

"Besides it's not important right now...we should find Rose and Scorpius." Albus said.

"McGonagall told us not to leave..." Owen Longbottom spoke, his voice trembling and his eyes meeting no one else's. He was not that confident, and above all, he was always worried about getting in trouble.

"So?" Brian and Albus spoke at the same time.

"So Owen is right. We should stay put." James said.

Albus rolled his eyes at his older brother. "You can do what you want...I'm going to find them." He moved swiftly to the door.

It took everyone else a split second to realize Albus was right and they were all out the door, forcing James and Owen to reluctantly follow.

* * *

><p>Rose felt like her insides were being ripped out and put back together a million times over before it all ended and she hit the ground with a thump, smashing her chin on a rock. A second later, she heard a thump next to her and glanced up to see Scorpius Malfoy a few feet from her.<p>

Rose slowly rose to her feet, wiping dirt from her jeans and glancing around. The sky was dark, as if it had been raining for months, and the trees around her were rather thick. Where were they?

"What the hell happened?" Rose asked as she watched Scorpius get to his feet, brushing dirt from his palms.

"Back in our time." Scorpius told her.

"Yeah, but how?" Rose looked around.

Scorpius held up the time-turner he had showed her before. "I told you, a time-turner."

"That only brings you back to the past…not the future." Rose told him.

"But this future…it is our past. Remember? We were here before we went back in time…" Scorpius explained, it made perfect sense to him.

Rose thought for a moment and realized it made sense to her as well. She glanced around, her hand feeling the cut on her chin. She knew it was bleeding instantly. She was always bleeding from her face lately. "How did you get that thing?"

"I…I found it at your house, actually." Scorpius looked at the time-turner in his hand.

"My house?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "In America?"

Scorpius nodded. "I went to look for you 'bout a month ago. Your house was completely destroyed…rubble really…but I did find this…"

"It was my mother's." Rose knew instantly, not bothering to ask why Scorpius had been looking for her in the first place a month ago. She tried to push her real feelings for him aside; this was no time to be dealing with such things. "She used it at Hogwarts, back in the day…"

"Well, that's why we are here." Scorpius said.

Rose raised an eyebrow again. "What do you mean?"

"You want to see your mum, right?" Scorpius asked, putting the time-turner in his pocket.

"Yeah…" Rose said slowly.

"Well, we are a few miles from my families mansion. I bet I can even get us in…" Scorpius moved forward, gently wiping the blood from Rose's chin. "So you can see she is safe…"

Rose nodded, catching her breath at the close proximity of Scorpius to herself.

"Good. Then lets go." Scorpius moved past her and began making his way through the forest.

After a moment, Rose caught up with him, struggling to pull her brown hair into a ponytail. "After we do this…are we gonna be able to get back?"

"To the past?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow and watched Rose nod. "Yeah. I know the spell…Longbottom told me it…"

Rose nodded and the pair walked in silence for a bit, until Rose suddenly stopped, her expression becoming alarmed.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, looking at her, confused.

"Shhh!" Rose spat. She could hear something, or someone, moving close to them. Branches were breaking to the west of them.

Scorpius had heard it to, because he slowly pulled his wand from his coat.

"There!" Rose pulled her own wand out and pointed at a snatcher a few feet to the right of them. "_Reducto!"_

A blast hit the tree next to the snatcher, causing six more snatchers to lift there heads and grin at the pair.

"Run!" Scorpius yelled, sprinting straight down the hill in front of them, dodging chains being tossed at them.

"If I get snatched now, I am gonna fucking kill you! Rose screamed at Draco as she made her way around a tree, barely missing chains.

"Just move!" Draco called out, casting spells back against the snatchers as he watched Rose do the same.

Rose moved swiftly, athleticism always being her strong point, she dodged two more chains before tripping and rolling down the rest of the hill. She couldn't believe her luck; she never fell. She knew she was screwed.

But a second later, Rose was up again, moving. Scorpius had yanked her to her feet.

"Get your ass in gear!" Scorpius told her. "We are almost there!"

Up ahead stood the Malfoy Mansion, and behind them chased the snatchers. Rose didn't know which was worse, but she trusted Scorpius and followed after him.

The pair ran full speed until they hit the property of the Malfoy Mansion. Rose whipped around to see the snatchers had stopped chasing them now and were even backing off.

"What's that about?" Rose pointed back to the snatchers as she and Scorpius stopped running.

"They can't come on our property." Scorpius said, out of breath. "Unless they have caught someone…to them us running here made their job easier."

"They didn't recognize you?" Rose asked, surprised the snatchers had chased Draco's own son.

"They did…" Scorpius said, panting. "They just don't care. My father has given them orders, if they find me, to bring me back here…"

"Bring you back?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I told you…I left…went looking for you…" Scorpius reminded her.

Rose nodded, glancing up at the huge Malfoy Mansion under the dark sky. She wasn't certain, but she had a feeling it was close to sunset, although it was impossible to be positive because the clouds were always covering up the sun.

"We can't go in the front door…" Scorpius said, quickening their pace and lowering his voice.. "If my father sees you…"

"I'm as good as dead." Rose nodded, she already knew that much.

"So am I." Scorpius admitted, ducking around a side window so they could make it to the dungeon without being seen.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, her voice hardly above a whisper as she stealthy moved with Scorpius.

"He knows I went to look for you…to keep you safe." Scorpius said, his words a little shaky. "Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased."

Rose nodded, she understood, Scorpius didn't need to say anything else. Draco Malfoy hated the Weasley family, and she knew Scorpius' attempt to help her or her family in anyway would have been very dangerous for him.

"Come on…" Scorpius moved to the dungeon door and said a spell under his breath, knocking the door with his wand. A second later it opened. He motioned for Rose to go in.

Rose moved into the dungeon, and Scorpius shut he door behind him. Immediately, they could hear Draco Malfoy's voice from upstairs.

"Over here…" Scorpius whispered to the corner of the dungeon, to a section behind a large pillar.

Rose followed, but was confused. "What?"

Scorpius pointed up to show that they were directly under the fireplace and could barely see out in the room above them, the room that Draco was pacing in.

"Where is my mom?" Rose tried her best to look out from the fireplace, noticing that her mother clearly wasn't in the dungeon.

"In the chair…" Scorpius whispered and pointed to a chair in the middle of the room, that Hermione's arms were tied to.

Seeing her mother in such a compromising position, with a meniscal baby bump protruding under a pink shirt that was far to small for Hermione's changing figure, made Rose see red. She wanted to kill Draco, right there and then.

"Listen…" Scorpius put a hand on Rose's shoulder, seeing her visibly shake with anger. He then tilted his head toward his father on the floor above.

"I'd like to personally thank you, Hermione, for being so patient while we dealt with my…former wife." Draco's voice was calm. "We know the cellar can be painfully uncomfortable…"

Hermione lifted her gaze to Draco but said nothing, her expression blank, though Rose could tell her mother had been crying.

"But with my wife out of the picture…we will be able to make these last few months easy for you…" Draco moved around Hermione, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"What is he talking about?" Scorpius was confused about his father's words about his mother.

Rose shrugged, her own mother's voice causing her not to speak.

"Why?" Hermione's voice was soft.

"Why what? Why you?" Draco laughed a little. "We picked you because your dreadful first born was to be the end of the Dark Lord. It only makes it so much sweater that you bring him back into this world after the first gift of life you _attempted_ to bring into this world was to be his end…"

"You…you…" Hermione shook her head, shock filling her voice now.

"I killed your first born." Draco sneered at her as he watched the tears fall from Hermione's face. "And I would do it again…"

Hermione tired to kick him, but she couldn't. Her attempt instead angered Draco and he grabbed her by the hair, still tied to the chair and dragged her a few feet before hearing her scream. He then jerked her chair down and was in her face. "I need you to stay alive for seven more months so _don't_ make me do anything stupid…"

Rose flinched at the treatment her mother was getting, her hands balled into tiny fists. She regretted every time she had ever made Hermione cry now, every time she had disappointed her mother. If she could take it all back she would.

"We need to go…" Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear. "You're mother is safe until that child is born."

"Safe?" Rose was in shock at Scorpius' word choice. "How is she safe?"

"He won't do anything to her until she has the baby. Trust me, he needs her to bring Voldemort back…" Scorpius reasoned. "But we need to go…if we are caught here…"

Rose nodded, she understood. She quietly followed Scorpius out of house. She wasn't sure if she should be thanking the tall blonde boy in front of her for letting her see her mother, or angry with him for letting her see her mother in such an awful position.

The pair walked silently away from the house neither worried if anyone would see them. It was growing far too dark out, and the back of the mansion hardly had any windows.

After a few minutes, Rose spoke.

"Thanks…for letting me see she is okay…" Rose said softly.

"Sure." Scorpius nodded.

The pair walked silently for a little longer, and then Scorpius wrapped an arm around Rose, pulling her in close to him and causing her too look up with a raised eyebrow.

"We will fix this all, you know." Scorpius told her. "All of it—" He suddenly stumped forward into a ditch, pulling Rose down with him.

The pair hit the bottom of the ditch with a thud, though when Rose opened her eyes she realized they had not landed on dirt and immediately screamed jumping out of the ditch, unable to control the awful blood-curdling shouts coming from her own throat.

Scorpius too, realizing what they landed on, bolted out of the ditch, moving frantically toward Rose. "Rose! Sh! Sh! Stop yelling! Stop! If they hear you, they will kill us!"

Rose stopped immediately, but her eyes did not shift from the ditch as her shoulders began to heave and she fell to her knees sobbing.

Scorpius knelt down next to her, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head, moving her brown side-bangs from her face. "Sh…"

"Its…its…" Rose pointed a trembling finger at the ditch.

"I know…" Scorpius kissed Rose's head again, trying to hold back tears as he gazed at the ditch as well.

The ditch was full of bodies; cold, dead, bodies. And they weren't just any bodies; on the top of the ditch lay familiar faces. On the top of the pile of bodies lay Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Astoria Malfoy.

Scorpius held back his own tears as he continued to stare at his mother's dead body. That was what his dad had meant about dealing with her. He had killed her.

The pair sat there for another few seconds neither able to move, both lost in their own thoughts. So lost, in fact, that neither heard the person approach them from behind, and the next thing they knew they were being pulled by their necks into the nearby forest. The two said nothing, not being able to see who had them, but being soft of thankful. Whoeever grabbed them was taking them away from some dementors that were flying toward them.

A second later, the pair where thrown to the ground.

"What 're yeh doin' out there? Tryin' get yehselfs killed?" Hagrid's familiar voice filled their ear.

Rose looked up, swallowing hard, before throwing her into Hagrid's large arms. She had never felt safer. "Hagrid…" She sobbed. "They are…dead…"

Hagrid nodded, patting Rose on the back. "Shh…I know…"

"She saw them?" Neville Longbottom's voice rang out next.

"Found 'em by the ditch." Hagrid motioned to Rose and Scorpius, who was still on the ground, in shock.

"What are you even doing back here?" Neville shook Scorpius shoulder. "I told you to go and stay safe…"

Scorpius looked up at Neville, then Rose. "She…wanted to see her mom was okay…"

Rose pulled herself away from Hagrid for the first time to see Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood standing near a small tent. She pulled away from Hagrid, her brows furrowed.

"We need to get you back." Neville told Rose and Scorpius. "You're wasting time here…"

"My…my dad's dead…" Rose told them.

"We know…" Luna's voice was light and airy, as if she did not have a care in the world. "Tragic."

"How…when…" Rose stammered.

"Few weeks ago…" Neville said gravely.

"You knew?" Scorpius accused Neville. "When I saw you…"

"Yes. I knew." Neville said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius was furious now.

"How did you know?" Rose spoke loudly. "McGonagall didn't know…"

"McGonagall knew." Neville said.

"She…she didn't say…" Rose started.

"Oh, and what good be comin' for yeh knowin'?" Hagrid asked Rose. "He did it with the best intentions, yeh dad did…"

"What?" Rose raised an eyebrow, confused. "My dad did what?"

"Why, killed himself, of course…" Luna seemed to sing. "They all did…all those bodies…"

"What?" Rose was furious. "Why?"

"We needed the blood." Neville said. "Their blood. The blood that moves through your veins and your brothers…and your cousins…all of those parents took their lives so that you could all go back and fix things."

"What?" Rose was outraged.

"Part of the spell to get you back to the past. We needed a blood sacrifice to stabilize the two time periods. Once the blood of someone who shares yours is spilled here…then you can go back and be stabilized there. That way, you can be seen." Neville explained.

"Otherwise its against all Wizard Laws to be seen while time traveling…" Luna finished.

"So our parents killed themselves?" Scorpius asked.

"Not all your parents…just one of them." Luna said, her voice almost pleasant.

"And yeh mother didn't kill herself." Hagrid told Scorpius. "Someone else did..."

"But her blood spilled, so you could travel." Neville added. "None of it matters anyway, we have to get you all back."

"Doesn't matter?" Rose was outraged, moving forward poking Neville in the chest. "My dad is dead!"

"My wife is dead!" Neville shot back at her. "They did it to protect you all…and to protect themselves. If you can fix the past they will never be dead, because none of this would have happened!" He motioned around.

Rose was left speechless. She had never heard Neville raise his voice, not even when he had taught her at Hogwarts.

"Look…you need to go back to fix this. Whatever needs to be changed…" Neville started.

"It's the baby." Scorpius said, his eyes on the ground. "We heard my father talking today…and you were right…Rose's older sibling…whoever it is…we need to make sure it's kept alive. It will make sure Voldemort doesn't come back."

Neville nodded, almost relieved that they had figured out what they had to change.

"Then yeh best get goin' back. Fix things…" Hagrid placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Otherwise…won't matter that they dead…'cause there won't be nothin' to come back to here anyway."

Rose nodded after a minute, still trying to get herself under control, but realizing that Hagrid was right. If they didn't fix the past it didn't matter if her dad was dead because they would all died once Voldemort came back.


	8. Meeting The Family

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 8**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all moved quietly into Professor McGonagall's classroom. They all immediately noticed that Draco was sitting on one side of the room, alone and McGonagall was at her desk. The seven Gryffindor's ignored the lonesome Slytherin and slide into desks on the other side of the room.

"All here?" McGonagall stood, clapping her hands together and taking a deep breath.

Hermione's hand immediately shot up and Ron gave a small smile as he clutched her other hand in his own.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall almost rolled her eyes. She could not remember a single class in which Hermione's hand was not in the air.

"Excuse me, professor, but what exactly are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"On a Saturday…" Ron added with a yawn, causing Hermione to glare at him. He straightened up and nodded at McGonagall. "Sorry…"

"Well, it is actually a sort of _project_ one could say…" McGonagall leaned against her desk. "Assignment for a few selected students…"

"What kind of assignment?" Seamus raised an eyebrow and his head off the desk.

"Well, we have some visitors…" McGonagall started. "From…well…from your futures."

"Our futures?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and then leaned forward. He and Ginny were sitting behind Ron and Hermione. He whispered to Hermione. "Is that even possible?"

Hermione shrugged, but did not take her eyes off of McGonagall.

"Yes, your futures." McGonagall moved up the row of desks. "You see…your children…"

"Our what?" Ron was practically jumping out of his seat. Had he heard the professor correctly?

"Your children, Weasley…" McGonagall repeated.

"I haven't gotten any of those…" Ron stared blankly at her.

McGonagall smiled a bit at Ron. "Not yet, but you will…eventually."

"Oh…" Ron nodded, calming down a little. "Alright…"

"Anyway, your children are here. They arrived hours ago, from the future…" McGonagall explained. "They are here because they need to be kept safe…" McGonagall lied. She had decided that Rose was right, only telling the parents bits and pieces would probably open Draco up better to his son, allowing them to get more information out of him. No one needed to be panicked.

"Protection?" Ginny questioned.

McGonagall nodded. "The future is not he perfect place we all wish it would be. The Third Wizarding War has started and those at the Hogwarts of the future…thought it would be best to get the students out of the commotion for a bit…" McGonagall continued to lie.

"The Third Wizarding War?" Hermione sounded frightened and frustrated at the same time. "How?"

McGonagall just shook her head. "I am not certain. Regardless, your children have been given an essay assignment to write about their own parents and the past here at Hogwarts."

"So…they are just going to tag along with us?" Neville asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes."

"But how does one even travel from the future?" Hermione asked, not bothering to put her hand up. She was nervous, she couldn't help but wonder who her children were, or what they looked like, or more important, who their father was. She looked nervously at Ron. She couldn't bear it if she knew he ended up with someone else.

"They figured that end of it out." McGonagall said. "A spell of some sort. Now please don't be alarmed when your children arrive. They are all well-behaved, gracious students…I just did not want to bring them in until you all understood a bit about your futures. Unfortunately most of your spouses do not go to Hogwarts at the present time and so many of you will deal with your children on your own."

"Great…" Ron rolled his eyes. He figured he'd end up alone with such a strange assignment.

"You're in luck, Weasley, your future wife is sitting in this room so you will not be alone." McGonagall smiled.

Ron turned around and saw Ginny and made a face. His sister?

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing what Ron was thinking, though she couldn't hide her smile as she realized she would eventually marry him. She slapped his arm softly. "Not Ginny, you idiot…"

Ron blushed but then smiled realizing what Hermione meant. "Oh thank God…"

Hermione smiled back, wrapping her fingers tighter through his.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger end up together…" McGonagall rolled her eyes and moved to the next desk that contained Ginny and Harry. "As do you too…"

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other but it was short lived as Ron turned around and made a face. "Keep your hands off my sister…" It was half a joke, but half serious.

"Ron…" Hermione warned under her breath. There was no use threatening Harry, especially if Harry and Ginny ended up together.

"As for the rest of you, your spouses are either to young…" McGonagall looked at Draco. "Or not present." McGonagall looked at Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

"Brilliant, so we are stuck on our own?" Dean asked.

"Your son is a gentlemen, Thomas, you will be fine." McGonagall said.

"Son?" Dean had to smile at that.

"Now, as far as your futures go—" McGonagall started but was cut off by the door to her classroom flying open and Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Brian, Dan, Own, and Sage bustling in.

"What are you doing in here?" McGonagall asked the future teenagers, noticing that all their parents were staring in silent shock. "I asked you to come in _after_ I explained everything…"

"I told them to wait, Professor." James said proudly.

"Shut up, you git." Albus elbowed his older brother and then turned to McGonagall. "We woulda stayed outta the way except we got a _slight_ problem…"

"And what slight problem could not wait, Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Suddenly Harry made a face at Ginny, realizing that the boy Albus was probably not his son. He leaned in. "Ginny, I think that's…"

"I know..." Ginny nodded, thinking the same thing Harry was. They were staring at their son.

"Scorpius and Rose are missing." Hugo spoke up.

"Missing?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"As in gone." Brian nodded.

"I gathered that much, Finnigan." McGonagall rolled her eyes, catching Seamus who looked proud. Clearly the parents were figuring out who belonged to whom.

"We looked everywhere for them." Lily said. "I mean, everywhere we could think of."

"Well not everywhere…" Albus elbowed Brian, wiggling his eyebrow. "No one checked the bedrooms."

That was enough for Hugo. He had been hearing that joke all morning, and he lost it. "Stop talking about my sister like that!" Hugo lunged at Albus, grabbing him by the neck and forcing him to the ground.

A fight broke out quickly, and McGonagall moved forward. "Break it up!"

Dan grabbed Albus and James grabbed Hugo, holding the cousins apart.

"Unbelievable…" McGonagall rolled her eyes. "You two are cousins…"

"He can't take a joke…" Albus said, through a bloody nose.

"His jokes aren't funny." Hugo shot back.

"Enough." McGonagall shook her head. "Please just…go sit with your parents…I will try and figure out where Scorpius and Rose are…" McGonagall moved out of the classroom.

The teens from the future did as they were told and moved toward their families, leaving Draco with no one and Ron and Hermione with only Hugo.

"You're…you're…" Hermione was slightly shocked as Hugo slumped into a chair next to Ron.

"Your son…" Hugo nodded, sticking a hand out Ron. "Sorry we lied to you about it earlier. McGonagall made us…"

Ron smiled at Hugo. He knew he had liked the kid for some reason, and he liked it even better knowing his son was feisty. "No problem." He turned to Harry who was inspecting Albus' nose. "My kid kicked your kids ass…"

"_Ronald!"_ Hermione slapped Ron hard in the arm, causing him to turn around in his seat.

Hugo laughed a bit at his mother and father, but stopped when Hermione gave him a motherly glare.

"So…if you are our son that makes Rose…" Hermione deducted and then inhaled deeply as if something awful had come to mind. "Oh dear…"

"Rose is your kid too." Hugo nodded.

Oh God…and I was so rude to her…" Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Hugo told her. "Its normal with you two."

Hermione's eyes got bigger as she overanalyzed what Hugo said. "I'm an awful mother."

"What?" Hugo shook his head. "No way. You're great. Trust me."

"You're American." Ron pointed out, a little confused.

Hugo nodded. "Well, we live there now…or did…before our house got blown up."

"Blown up?" Hermione was in shock.

Hugo shrugged. "Long story…"

After a few short minutes, McGonagall returned to the classroom, shaking her head.

"Any luck, professor?" James asked, standing up.

"No. None." McGonagall sighed. "They aren't in the castle…"

"Then where the hell are they?" Hugo asked.

McGonagall shrugged. "I couldn't tell you, Weasley…but let's not worry about it right now, lets get everything settled." McGonagall began moving around he classroom, trying to help each family coupe with the new information, and trying to make sure none of the kids slipped up about the future. McGonagall did not want anything about Draco or Voldemort to get out.

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius landed with a thump right in the middle of the Quidditch field of the past. Neville had conducted the spell to send them back, with all of their newfound information.<p>

Rose slowly lifted her head, it was bleeding again. "Can't we ever land in like a lake? Somewhere where I won't hit a rock?"

Scorpius got to his feet and moved to help Rose up. "At least we made it back."

Rose just shook her head, standing. "For what? Everyone we care about is dead…"

"No. They are dead in the future…we can fix it here." Scorpius reminded her. "And now we know what we need to fix…"

Rose shook her head. She had been so upset when she had stumbled on her father's body, but now she was just plan angry. "McGonagall knew…why didn't she tell us?"

"Hagrid was right. What good could have come from us knowing?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shook her head, stalking off toward the castle. "It doesn't matter. They should have told us…if McGonagall kept this from us, what else is she hiding?"

"She probably just wanted to keep us focused, I mean, look at how off task you already are because of this…" Scorpius was a few steps behind Rose.

Rose whipped around, her brown hair blowing in the breeze. "My father is dead!"

"And my mum's dead!" Scorpius snapped back. "You think I don't understand this? That I don't know what it feels like?"

"How could you?" Rose snapped, stepping up to Scorpius, despite the fact that he was much taller then her. "Your father's the reason my dad's dead, the reason my mom's gonna die!"

"And he's the reason my mum's dead!" Scorpius repeated himself, in Rose's face. "I hate him just as much!"

"I doubt that…" Rose stalked away, causing Scorpius to follow her.

"Fine doubt it!" Scorpius snapped, chasing after her. "It doesn't change anything. Its over with. It happened…we've got a damn chance to fix it, shouldn't we try?"

"Oh. I am gonna fucking fix it." Rose told him, furious. "But I am gonna fix McGonagall's ass first!" She quickly picked up her pace, wiping the blood from her split lip and trying her best to brush the dirt and mud off of herself.

* * *

><p>McGonagall looked outside and noticed the sun was setting. She sighed, glancing around her classroom as the families seemed engrossed with finding out about their future children, all except Malfoy who sat alone, though did not complain for once, and Ron and Hermione. Ron was intently listening to Hugo, but Hermione's eyes kept going to the back door, as if she were waiting for Rose to appear any moment.<p>

McGonagall felt the same way Hermione did; she was waiting for Rose and Scorpius as well. However, she knew those two teens well and knew they would show up only in their own time.

"Well…"McGonagall started. "I think it best that you all take your conversations back to your dormitories. It is growing late."

"Professor…" Hermione spoke up. She couldn't believe all that had been thrown at her and she was still trying to recover. Not only did she just find out she would marry Ron someday, but she also found out she would have two children, one of whom was currently missing.

McGonagall read Hermione's thoughts. "I will send the missing children to their parents as soon as they are found." Her eyes darted between Draco and Hermione.

Draco just nodded and rose, moving out of the room without a word. The rest of the Gryffindor's followed suit, all but the Weasley family.

"McGonagall…" Hugo started.

"I promise when we find Rose I will send her up." McGonagall told the redhead and then looked to Hermione and Ron. "I realize this is a lot for you all to take in…"

"Something like that…" Ron admitted, his eyes darting to Hugo. "Bit different."

McGonagall smiled at Ron. "I am sure it is." She glanced at Hermione. "And you, Miss Granger…"

"I…am rather caught off guard…I would say…" Hermione smiled uneasily as she glanced at Hugo. "But I am more worried…"

McGonagall nodded, smiling at Hermione. "Motherly instincts already kicking in…"

Hermione blushed and Hugo rolled his eyes. "Figured why she had so many by the time I came around…Rose must have had hers working overdrive already..."

Ron laughed at his son's comment.

"I assure you, when Rose returns, I will send her up. Not to worry…" McGonagall shoed Hermione, Ron, and Hugo out of the classroom and then closed the door behind her with a sigh. That had gone much better then she had expected.

McGonagall moved toward her desk, trying to figure out how she would find Rose and Scorpius when suddenly her classroom door opened again.

"You son of a bitch!" Rose's voice filled McGonagall's ears.

"Rose, calm down!" Scorpius' voice came next.

McGonagall turned to see the pair moving through the doors, Rose clearly upset. "Nice to final see you both…" McGonagall took in their appearance; it looked as if Rose and Scorpius had spent the day as hostages in a jungle.

"You knew!" Rose whipped her wand out and poked McGonagall straight in the chest, her eyes full of fury. "Give me one good reason _not _to kill you."

"What did I know?" McGonagall was relaxed.

"My dad…" Rose swallowed hard, not allowing the tears threatening to escape her eyes. Her wand was shaking in her hand.

McGonagall nodded slowly. "So, you went back…"

"Damn right we went back!" Rose spat. "We went back and we saw them…we saw the bodies…"

"Rose…" Scorpius moved up, slowly lowering her wand hand for her. "Rose, please calm down…"

"Calm down?" Rose whipped around to face Scorpius as if he were insane. "Calm down? I fell on my own father's body!"

"I know. I was there." Scorpius said calmly, glancing at McGonagall.

"Rose, what your father did, and your uncle…and the rest of the parents was nothing short of heroic…they did it to allow you all to come back here…because you never existed here so we needed their blood to stabilize you all here…" McGonagall started.

"I know." Rose brushed away a few tears. "We saw Neville, and Hagrid…and Luna. They explained it."

"Then you understand that your father isn't really dead." McGonagall said.

Rose glanced up at the professor as if she had five heads.

"I just mean that, as long as we are able to fix things here your father will be alive upon our return because…" McGonagall said.

"Because none of that war woulda happened." Rose nodded. "But if we fail…"

"If we fall, rest assure your father will not be the only one dead…" McGonagall said.

Rose seemed to calm down a little. She knew McGonagall was right. If they could fix things, then her father would be well and alive when they returned to the future. However, she knew as long as she lived she would never be able to shake the vision of her father lying dead in that ditch.

"We know it's the child now." Scorpius said. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's first child…"

"Oh, you do? How did you manage that?" McGonagall asked, a bit relieved at the information.

"We snuck in my house…heard my dad talkin'." Scorpius admitted.

McGonagall's brow furrowed suddenly. "That was very dangerous…if something had happened to either of you…"

"We know." Rose interjected. "We were stupid. But we did it and we are alive…"

"You both need to promise me something…" McGonagall spoke swiftly. "I am not sure how you managed to get back to the future, but you must not do that any longer. Its not safe to jump back and forth like that."

Rose nodded for both of them. There was no point in going back. They had their mission now, and they needed to achieve it. They needed to figure out the horcruxes and find them and save her future older brother or sister.

"Very well. You should both head to your common rooms. Your families are waiting for your arrival." McGonagall said. "We did not explain much to them, mostly that your future is not great and so Hogwarts sent you back on an essay assignment to understand your past and keep you safe."

"Isn't that the biggest bunch of shit you've ever heard?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

McGonagall had to stifle a laugh. As much as Rose could get under someone's skin, she was also very animated and funny at times. "Hurry along…"

Rose and Scorpius made their way out into the hall as McGonagall closed the door behind them.

"So, guess this is it? We hate each other from here on out…" Scorpius took a deep breath.

"Only so your dad talks to you…" Rose reminded him.

"Rose, are you really gonna be okay? I mean…what happened today…what we saw…" Scorpius started.

"I'll be fine." Rose assured him. "I…I don't think we should tell anyone else."

Scorpius nodded. He understood, no point in upsetting the rest of them yet. "Alright…" He put his hands in his pockets.

Rose smiled at him. "Thanks…for…you know…being with me today."

"I would never leave you alone, Rose. Not now…" Scorpius admitted. He knew they had not seen each other in years, but his feelings for her had never changed. He still loved her.

Rose just nodded and gave him one more smile before turning and making her way to the Gryffindor common room. She did not want the conversation to take any other turns. It needed to end there, she needed to get her focus together, she was about to officially meet the teenage version of her mother and father with them actually knowing who she was. Things could get interesting.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in the Slytherin common room. It was late, and no one else was in the room, not that it mattered to him. He had not talked to many people since the war had ended, mostly because he had nothing to say to anyone. He wasn't exactly sorry for what he had done, but he wasn't sure if he was proud of it yet.<p>

When McGonagall had explained the assignment to them earlier, he couldn't help but feel twinge of wonder. If knew he had a mission ahead of him, and he was certain any child he had would know if he would be successful. He only hoped he would be. He was sick of sitting around, biding his time.

As Draco lost himself in his thoughts the door to the common room opened and in walked an unfamiliar boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. Draco immediately stood.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked.

The boy smirked. He was much taller and much more muscular then Draco. "Well…it is like looking in a mirror."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Scorpius…" Scorpius held out his hand to the teen who would grow to be the father he hated. "Your son…"

Draco smiled slightly, taking Scorpius' hand. "I heard you were missing earlier."

"I was teaching that Weasley girl not to mess with a stronger wizard…" Scorpius lied, hoping that was something his father would want to hear. He knew he had to get himself close to Draco if they had any chance of discovering any of the horcruxes.

A small smiled crept across Draco's face. He was going to like his son.

* * *

><p>Rose slowly made her way back into the Gryffindor common room. It was late and she was hoping everyone would be asleep so she could shower, scrub up her cuts and bruises and get another nights sleep. Now that she knew the task was to keep her older sibling alive a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. No more guessing; they had their mission.<p>

Of course, Rose knew her luck was never that good and when she entered the common room, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily were all still down there.

"Rose!" Lily stood up from the chair she was sharing with Hugo. She was the first to see her cousin. "You're back!"

Silence filled the room for a moment, as Ron and Hermione took their daughter in for the first time truly. They had met her the day before but hardly paid much attention, not realizing who she really was. Now Hermione was shocked she hadn't seen it earlier. Rose had Ron's eyes, her hair, and her complexion. In fact, she was a miniature Hermione with Ron's big blue eyes.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?" Albus cracked at Rose after a moment. "You looked like you got dropped out of a helicopter."

"I wish…" Rose mumbled, thinking that the landing from a helicopter might be nicer then the landing she had participated in while time traveling.

"Seriously…what happened?" Hugo stood, making his way over to his sister and brushing a drop of blood from her eyebrow. He lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "Did Scorpius do this to you?"

"No." Rose shook her head quickly. "Nothing like that…I'll explain later…maybe."

Hermione watched the interaction between her son and daughter in awe. The siblings clearly cared for each other, and she was glad her children would grow to have such a close relationship. However, she too was worried about what had happened to Rose. Her daughter looked as if she had been beaten.

"I guess…proper introductions are in order…" Ron stood, smiling at Rose. He realized his daughter was a miniature version of Hermione, she was beautiful.

"Well, I already know you." Rose smiled at her father, glad that in this reality he was still alive. She couldn't bare to think of him cold, in that ditch. She wanted more then anything to run into his arms and hug him, but she knew that he might take that as strange, since he had only found out about her hours earlier.

"That's true…" Ron swallowed hard.

Rose smiled back and then glanced at her mother. She had seen that look on Hermione's face a million times. Her mother was worried. She realized she needed to get from the room before Hermione started to vocalize that worry. She was too tired to deal with that right then and there.

"I think I am going to wash up and get to bed." Rose said.

"Uh…Rose…don't you think…" James motioned to Hermione and then to his own parents. He thought Rose was being rude.

Rose rolled her eyes at James but then nodded toward Harry, Ginny, and then Hermione. "I am sure you all know who I am, and I know who you are so can we hold any burning questions until tomorrow?"

Before anyone could respond, Rose gave a smug smile to James and then made her way up the stairs, her legs suddenly feeling to heavy to carry her. She was exhausted.

"What a complete bitc-" James started.

"_James!"_ Lily glared at her older brother. "Clearly Rose was tired…"

"I…I should go check on her, yes?" Hermione's voice was a bit shaky and she looked to Harry, Ron, and Ginny for an answer with wide eyes.

"I think…that would be a…a good idea?" Harry glanced at Hugo for a better answer.

Hugo shrugged. He knew it was a bad idea to disturb Rose if she was as upset and disheveled as she seemed but he didn't want to tell his mother that.

"Right." Hermione took a deep breath, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek before rigidly moving up the stairs after the daughter she had only just met. Certainly, from the previous day, she and Rose had not gotten off on the best foot and Hermione was determined to change that, As she climbed the stairs she decided she would apologize to Rose, but she also would find out what had happened to her child. The condition Rose had appeared in moments earlier was not one Hermione felt okay about. The child had clearly been hurt, and Hermione couldn't help but feel that something dreadful had happened to her.

As Hermione climbed the stairs she contemplated what she would say to her newly found daughter. To wrap her head around everything that had gone on that day seemed like too much. Her deepest desire for her future had been realized; she would be with Ron, but it was also a bit much. Their relationship was so new and she was so inexperienced when it came to that sort of stuff she was worried all of the newfound information might eventually push Ron away. She hoped it wouldn't.

Hermione slowly pushed the door open to the room she shared with her daughter and smiled a little at the scene in front of her. Clearly, Rose was Ron's daughter and when she was tired she was asleep, regardless of what was going on around her.

Hermione found Rose slumped halfway on her bed, sound asleep. Her feet were still dangling off and her shoe's were untied, although not taken off. Hermione smiled a bit to herself and moved toward her daughter's sleeping frame, pulling Rose's shoes off her feet and placing her feet back on her bed. Hermione then moved around to see that Rose's face was still covered in dirt and bleeding. Hermione didn't like the condition of Rose's face, and quickly went to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth.

When Hermione returned, she gently moved Rose's hands away from her face, dabbing the wet cloth on her daughter's face to remove as much blood and dirt as possible. Hermione could feel it, rising almost instantly, the need to keep the girl in front of her safe. It didn't matter that they were practically the same age, Hermione knew the girl in front of her was her child, and she had the motherly instinct to make sure her child was okay.

As Hermione continued to clean the dirt and dry blood off of Rose, Rose began to move slightly in her sleep, her eyes squishing closer together and her face rubbing against the sheets, as if to get Hermione to leave her alone.

Hermione stopped at once, not wanting to wake her daughter.

"Fine…mom…" Rose grumbled, clearly still asleep. "…always worry…"

A small smile crept across Hermione's as Rose settled back down into her slumber. She didn't think it were possible, but she already knew she loved her daughter very much.


	9. The Steal and The Mess Up

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 9**

Rose woke up to find herself still sprawled out on the top of her bed in her dirty clothes. She shook her head; she had meant to shower. She glanced over to her mother's bed, to see it was already made and empty. Rose figured that much; Hermione had always been an earlier riser. She quickly made her way to the bathroom to see that her face was washed clean. She found that rather odd, since she could not remember washing it. She didn't give it much of a second thought though as she brushed her teeth and showered.

When she was sure she had no dirt left of her, and that the blood had washed away, she jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her athletic yet thin frame, and moved to check her face in the mirror. The blood was missing, but there were a few bruises starting for form and she was certain it would take a few days for her split lip to heal.

Rose moved back into her dorm room and noticed that Hermione had laid out a uniform for Rose on the bed, black pants, the grey Gryffindor sweater, a Gryffindor tie, a white shirt, and a black rob. Rose rolled her eyes. Hermione had clearly already adapted to her motherly roll. However, Rose was not biting. She hated that Gryffindor uniform; even when she had gone to Hogwarts she had tried to avoid wearing it as much as possible. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans instead of the black pants and threw the grey sweater on over the white shirt, she didn't bother with the tie or robs. It didn't matter; she wasn't getting a real grade.

Suddenly, the clock on Hermione's bed stand caught Rose's eye and she realized she was running late of the one thing she didn't want to miss; breakfast. She quickly bolted out of her room and out of the Gryffindor common room, sprinting straight to the Great Hall.

"Slow down there…" A familiar voice came from behind Rose as she rounded a corner.

Rose spun around to see Scorpius walking toward her, decked completely out in a Slytherin uniform. The green and black tie made his grey eyes stand out even more.

"Don't you look…different?" Rose smirked. In her world, and her time at Hogwarts, Scorpius was in Ravenclaw, much to his father's disappointment. He was the first Malfoy not to be a Slytherin.

"Green seems to suit me…" Scorpius teased back, showing off his Slytherin robs.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I always liked you better in blue…" She glanced around and then lowered her voice. "Is your father…"

"Already inside eating." Scorpius told her. "I saw him last night."

"And?" Rose raised an eyebrow, pushing a stray piece of her side bang back into her brown ponytail.

"I told him I was dealing with you…that's why I was late to the meeting…he seemed to like that." Scorpius admitted, uncomfortably.

"So us hating each other is a good thing?" Rose asked.

"To him…" Scorpius said, avoiding eye contact with Rose. "Can't say I love it…I feel like I haven't seen you in so long, and now I'm supposed to pretend I hate you?"

"Stop overanalyzing it, will you?" Rose rolled her eyes and turned to the great hall, taking a deep breath. "So, _enemy_…when we walk in here we hate each other again…"

Scorpius shook his head. "If we pull this off we should both seriously think about becoming actors…"

"Who said I really don't dislike you?" Rose teased, wiggling her eyebrows before bursting into the Great Hall.

Scorpius followed after her, only to watch her flick her wand at him and cause his books to go flying out of his hand. Everyone eating laughed a bit. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her back; she was already playing rough. She would enjoy pretending she hated him far too much. He put his head down and moved to the Slytherin table, slumping down next to his father who glared at him for letting a Weasley get the better of him.

"That was embarrassing." Draco hissed at Scorpius.

"I'll handle her later…" Scorpius mumbled as he watched Rose take a seat next to Hermione and Albus.

As Rose slide into her seat, her father was beaming at her.

"That was brilliant." Ron said with a mouthful of food. "I take it that's Draco's kid…"

"Did the hair give it away?" Rose snickered.

"Ron, don't encourage her…" Hermione warned her future husband and then turned to Rose, noticing her outfit. "Rose…what are you wearing?"

Rose looked down and shrugged before grabbing some eggs off a plate. "I hate that uniform…"

"It is still the rules…" Hermione started.

"Yeah, Rosie…it's the rules…" Albus elbowed his favorite cousin in the side.

"I think the rules also include not having such an ugly face…" Rose teased her cousin playfully back.

"Well someone better tell James that…" Albus joked, motioning down the table to James who was seated next to Harry and Dan.

"Rose, I think you should change." Hermione spoke over the two cousin's fooling around.

Rose glanced at her mother with a raised eyebrow. Was she serious? "I think I will take my chances in my jeans…"

"But the rules…" Hermione pressed.

"Oh Hermione, lighten up…I doubt anyone will say anything to her…" Ron started.

Hermione glared at Ron. She could tell he would be the pushover type of father already, no wonder she had to be so stern with Rose.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat next to his father in their potions class as Slughorn rambled on about melting potions. Neither Scorpius nor Draco seemed to be paying much attention.<p>

"I can't believe you let her make a fool of you like that…" Draco whispered sharply to his son.

"Who?" Scorpius asked back. He was confused.

"That Mudblood's daughter…" Draco said with disgust.

Scorpius had to hold his tongue. On more then one occasion he had heard his father call Mrs. Weasley a "Mudblood" and he detested it. He also knew how bad it had hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings, which only made him hate it more as Hermione was really the only parent who was always nice to him when he went to school with Rose.

"Rose…you mean…" Scorpius whispered back.

"Whatever her name is…" Draco glared. "How could you let her do that to you? It was embarrassing…"

"Ill handle her on my own…" Scorpius said. "You've always raised me its not polite to make a scene…I have had a better upbringing then those…_Weasels_…" He forced a smirk at the nickname he knew his father had used for Mr. Weasley.

Draco thought for a minute then nodded. He liked the sound of that. "Good point. Don't want any teachers getting involved."

"Exactly." Scorpius said, although the conversation was getting uncomfortable. He hated acting like he detested Rose.

"Sounds like I've raised you well." Draco seemed pleased.

"You've certain taught me who the _right_ families to associate with her." Scorpius knew he had to pull the big guns out if he wanted any information.

"I can see that much if you can't stand those Weasley's and all their Mudblood loving…" Draco said, narrowing his grey eyes.

"Do you ever just wish…you could get rid of them?" Scorpius knew he needed to sound convincing.

Draco seemed surprised by his son's question and thought hard for a moment, his hands suddenly flicking to his wand in his rob. Slowly he nodded his head. "Yes…"

"How?" Scorpius asked, trying to make his voice sound devilish.

Draco just shrugged, suddenly seeming disinterested in the conversation, though his hand was now running over his wand feverishly, as if to make sure it was still there.

Scorpius watched his father's hand on his wand and suddenly had a strong feeling that the wand had something to do with how Draco would eventually try to get rid of all the Mudbloods, and attack the Weasley family. Maybe the wand was a horcrux? Scorpius was suddenly almost positive that it was.

* * *

><p>Rose, Albus, and Brian came out of their Muggles Studies class to find Hugo, Lily, James, Dan, Owen and Sage already outside in the courtyard. The three friends moved toward the rest of the kids from the future and circled them up, trying not to look conspicuous to anyone.<p>

"Circle up…I've got a lot to say." Rose glanced around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "I went back…"

"Back here?" Dan asked.

"Back to…the future? Our future." Rose said. "Scorpius and I did yesterday…"

"That's why you looked like you got beat up…" Lily realized.

Rose nodded. "We also figured something out…the baby, my older brother or sister, the one that died…"

Everyone nodded, they knew what Rose was talking about.

"Well, that is definitely one thing we need to change. We snuck into the Malfoy Mansion and we heard Draco talking, he killed that child…it has something to do with Voldemort." Rose explained.

"Son of a bitch…" Hugo growled. He didn't like knowing someone took an older sibling from him and had caused his parents so much pain that they didn't even want to bring it up to the rest of their children.

"So we need to protect your mum?" Owen asked.

Rose nodded. "Plus find the horcrux…"

"Or the lot of them." James interjected, pushing his brown hair off his forehead. His hair was messy, just like Harry's. He had clearly inherited his father's unruly locks. "There could be more then one horcux."

Rose nodded, unfortunately, James was right. She hated when James was right.

"Have we figured any of those out?" Sage asked, her bright brown eyes flashing quickly at Hugo, before she began to blush and look away.

"Scorpius is on it. He's heard nothin' as of now." Brian said. He had run into Scorpius briefly in the boy's bathroom earlier.

"Brilliant." James rolled his eyes. "So we have no leads."

"Its early yet, idiot." Albus shot at his older brother. "We've got time."

"We need to split our priorities…" Rose started. "Some of us need to keep an eye on my mom, some of us need to start figuring out the horcruxes."

"I…was going to go to the library." Lily spoke up. "Do some research on horcruxes…"

"Perfect." Brian smiled. "I can help."

"Can't help if you can't read…" Albus teased his friend.

"You shut your mouth…" Brian glared, his Irish accent strong.

"It might not be a bad thing to go check that out…" Rose admitted, but then turned to Brian. "I'd rather we let the little kids go…Lily, Sage?"

"We can do that." Sage nodded as she glanced at Lily, her best friend, who nodded agreement.

"I figured then that Hugo, Dan, and Brian could try and meet up with Scorpius…help with the horcrux hunt." Rose said.

"Excellent." Brian nodded, although he wanted to spend some time with Lily, who he had always thought was cute, the idea of hunting down a few horcruxes sounded much more exciting then the library.

Hugo and Dan nodded in agreement.

"Then I figured that James and Owen could just…keep an eye on Draco's activities…since you were Head Boy here…" Rose glanced at James with a smirk. "I figured you would know your way around…and easily be able to get information."

"I most certainly can." James nodded, his chest out as if he were proud.

"Lucky you…" Albus said under his breath.

"Owen will help you." Rose ignored Albus, though she had heard him and was trying not to laugh.

"And what will you do?" Owen asked softly.

"Figured Albus and I would keep an eye on my mom and…all that stuff. Until we get a lead on a horcrux or something." Rose finished her plans.

"Brilliant." Albus smiled.

As if on cue, Rose caught Scorpius out of the corner of her eye. HE glanced around nervously before running up to the circle of students from the future.

"What are you doing?" Rose spat at Scorpius as if he were an idiot. "If your dad sees you with us…"

"He went to Quidditch practice…I am fine for now." Scorpius assured her. "Anyway, I've got a lead."

"Really?" Hugo perked up, looked like his job would be much more fun.

Scorpius nodded. "I'm not certain, but I think his wand has something to do with it…"

"His wand?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I mentioned trying to get rid of muggle-borns and he grabbed his wand…like he wanted to make sure it was there. Its just a hunch…" Scorpius started.

"Its better then anything we've got." Rose admitted. "We will have to try to steal it."

Scorpius nodded. He had figured that much.

"I'll meet up with you tonight?" Rose suggested. "By the Great Hall? Around eight?"

"I thought we were hunting horcruxes…" Hugo sounded disappointed. Hadn't his sister just given him those instructions?

"I'll handle this one." Rose told Hugo.

"But you are supposed to watch mom…" Hugo reasoned.

"And mom's not supposed to get pregnant for two more weeks." Rose reminded him that they were two weeks away from Halloween and the supposed conception of her older sibling.

Hugo just rolled his eyes and knew the conversation was over. If Rose wanted to do something, she would get to do it, there was no use arguing with her because he knew he would lose.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat down by the lake, watching the giant squid wave through the air. The two couples knew in a few short weeks, they would not see the beast for months, as the cold October air would grace them all. But today was exceptionally warm and they all took advantage of it, wanting to be outside considering all that had happened to them in the past twenty-four hours.<p>

In the twenty-four hours, they had all found out they would marry their significant other and have children with them someday. In twenty-four hours they had become parents.

"Well this has certainly been an interest time so far…" Hermione said, leaning against Ron as he was sprawled out in the grass.

"You could say that again." Ginny was sitting next to Harry, absentmindedly pulling grass out in clumps.

"It's going to be an interesting year, that's for sure." Ron said, leaning back so the sun could graze his face. "I mean…who knew we would have kids?" He teased Hermione, shaking her a bit.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. She couldn't tell her she had been hoping for that for the past month or so. She wanted to be with him forever, and she was glad she had gotten her confirmation that she would be.

"I wonder though…what happened to your Rose?" Harry spoke up, glancing at Hermione. "She looked a mess last night."

Hermione nodded. She agreed. "I don't honestly know. She was asleep by the time I got up the stairs…but her face was certainly a mess…"

"The lot of them looked like they had taken a beating…" Ron recalled all the children from the day before and the faded scratches and scars they all seemed to have.

"Well, McGonagall did say that their world was in the Third Wizarding War…" Ginny reminded them. "Remember what we looked like?"

Hermione shivered at the thought, fingering the faint scar on her neck from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron noticed Hermione's movement and grabbed the hand on her neck, kissing it softly and moving it away from the scar. He hated that scar more then anything.

"Well, we better give them a good time here then, right?" Ron asked, though his eyes never left Hermione's. It was as if she were the only person there. "Gotta be good parents."

Hermione nodded, her eyes on Ron's and filling with understanding. Deep down, she knew he wanted to do the best for his children even if he had only just met them.

"They all seem like reasonable kids…" Harry said, and then added with a chuckle. "Minus Rose…"

Hermione shifted her attention to Harry, shooting daggers from her eyes and immediately causing him to stop laughing. "Something happened to her, its evident. She just needs some love and attention…"

"Right…" Harry swallowed hard. He didn't like seeing Hermione like that; it was the same look on her face as when she was mad at Ron for kissing Lavender years ago. It was scary.

"Well, maybe we should just spend more time with them?" Ron suggested, feeling sorry for Harry. He knew what it felt like to be under Hermione's infamous glare.

"Excellent idea." Hermione smiled at Ron, lightening up.

"Dinner maybe? Take them all to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, trying to get back on Hermione's good side.

"Oh, we haven't been to Hogsmeade in ages!" Hermione seemed excited, standing quickly. "We should go tell the children. Come on, Ron!" She began hurrying back to the school, causing Ron to follow her.

"Well, that was a close one..." Ginny said sarcastically as she and Harry followed Ron and Hermione back toward Hogwarts.

"She was giving me the eyes…" Harry joked with his girlfriend.

"I saw…" Ginny smiled back.

As the two couples moved toward the courtyard of Hogwarts they found Rose and Albus laying on the grass while James and Dan played Wizard Chess and Lily and Hugo climbed a tree nearby.

"Rose? Hugo?" Hermione called with a smile. She would forget about Rose's attire and attitude form that morning. She wanted a fresh start with her daughter, although she was surprised that no teachers had made a comment about Rose's jean or lack of robs.

"What up?" Rose stuck her head up out of the grass but didn't move, unlike Hugo who jumped out of the tree and moved, kicking Rose gently in the side.

"Get up…" Hugo glared down at Rose. He thought his sister should show their mother some respect.

Rose rolled her eyes but stood up, making her way over to her parents.

"You guys too…" Harry motioned to his own three kids, causing James to leave Dan and the Wizarding Chess behind.

"What is it?" Albus asked, almost as annoyed as Rose was at having to get up. Clearly the two cousins were almost napping.

"We wanted to know if you would all like to go to dinner tonight?" Hermione said with her smile still dancing on her lips.

"Like out?" Hugo asked. "Like not the Great Hall?"

"Like Hogsmeade." Ron smiled down at his son.

"The Three Broomsticks, actually." Harry said. "Have you ever…"

Rose and Albus cut Harry off, saying the same thing at the same time, and reminding Ron of Fred and George's ability to read each other's thoughts. "Three Broomsticks? We're in!"

"Alright well that's two…" Ron laughed a bit.

"That sounds great." Lily spoke for the three remaining children. "We would love to."

"Excellent." Hermione nodded to her niece, pleased by the children's reaction. She checked her watch, noticing the time. "We should leave within the hour."

"Probably should get changed then." Ginny nodded, motioning for all of the children and Ron, Harry, and Hermione to get into the castle. She couldn't help the feeling of excitement of getting to spend time with her future children. She smiled at Harry. She was certain she would be pleased with her future, even if it contained another Wizarding War.

* * *

><p>Scorpius stood outside the Great Hall, fidgeting in his spot. It was eight thirty and there was no sign of Rose. She should have been there a half-hour ago. He checked his watch one more time and sighed. It was not like her to make plans and ditch them, especially important ones, like stealing his father's wand.<p>

Scorpius waited another five minutes and then decided he had waited long enough. Rose wasn't coming. He had to admit he was a little angry with her, but more then that, he was nervous. He didn't know if he could take his father's wand without some assistance. Still, he knew he had no choice. His mother's life depended on it.

Scorpius took a deep breath and then made his way back to the Slytherin common room, where he found his father sitting by himself over a potions book. Scorpius made his way over, sitting across the table from his father and clearing his throat.

Draco looked up, giving his son a small smile. "Where were you?"

"I…was handling the Weasley girl…" Scorpius lied quickly. He had to admit; he was getting better at that.

Draco smiled a little wider. "What did you do?"

"I…I…hid her broom on the Astronomy Tower roof…" Scorpius scrambled for a lie he thought worthy of his father's praise.

Draco laughed a little, smiling to himself. "She will have a time trying to find it and get it back…"

"Yeah." Scorpius laughed uneasily, eyeing his father's wand that was firmly hidden in his robs.

"So you and her…enemies in your time?" Draco asked.

Scorpius shrugged and then continued with the lie. "Great hatred for each other…"

Draco just nodded, as if he were thinking something hard. "Her parents…they give you any problems?"

"Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley stay out of Rose's business I think…" Scorpius said.

"So they are alive?" Draco raised an eyebrow questioning about Hermione and Ron in the future.

Scorpius nodded slowly. He knew he was onto something. "Yes…"

"How's her…brother? The little one…" Draco asked.

"Hugo?" Scorpius shook his head. "He's a pain in the ass…"

"At least there's only two of them…" Draco said, and then narrowed his eyes, adding. "Right?"

"Huh?" Scorpius asked. Yeah, he was definitely onto something.

"There are only two Weasley brats from that mud-blood and blood-traitor?" Draco referred to Hermione and Ron.

"Oh yeah. Just Rose and Hugo." Scorpius knew his father was fishing around about another possible baby born to the Weasley's, the one who would soon be conceived.

"Good." Scorpius stood. "I should go get cleaned up."

Scorpius knew he was running out of time to get the wand, and he did the only thing he could do, the unthinkable thing. He hugged his father suddenly, nudging the wand on Draco's side so it loosened up.

"What...uh…" Draco was confused.

Scorpius patted his dad on the back. "I'm so glad I am here…dad…" He could throw up on his own words and his own actions. He never hugged his father.

"Oh…right…" Draco seemed awkward.

Scorpius didn't care though, because his plan worked, and as he released his father he was able to gently flip Draco's wand into his own hand, pulling it behind his back before releasing his father completely.

"Well…right…" Draco nodded awkwardly at Scorpius and quickly moved toward the boy's dormitory entrance.

Once Draco was out of sight, Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief and held up the contents in the hand behind his back. He was starring at what he thought to be his father's wand, and he was happy. He had gotten it and he hadn't needed Rose's help.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny led the way to the Three Broomsticks Inn, though none of their children needed their help finding it. Rose, Albus, James, Hugo, and Lily had all gone to Hogsmeade numerous times during their schooling at Hogwarts, and knew their way to the inn by heart.<p>

Once inside, Hermione moved to grab a big table near the fireplace, and the rest of her extended family took seats.

"Wow…" Hugo looked around. "This place never really changes much, does it?"

"It looks like this in the future then?" Ron asked his son, who was sitting between himself and Hermione.

Hugo shook his head. "I don't think…I haven't been here a lot though, not since we moved to America." He glanced at Lily.

"Nothings changed." Lily let him know, glancing around also from her seat next to Ginny and James. "Looks the same."

"Wonder if the drinks are the same." Rose smiled. She was sitting on the end of the table, next to Hermione and across from Albus and she had a clear view of the bar where she saw Madam Rosmerta busying herself with some customers. She grinned and stood, smacking Albus on the shoulder as she passed him. "Lets go see…"

Albus spun and saw Madam Rosmerta as well, and couldn't help but smile. She had been his first crush when he was a boy, though she was generations older then he was, she still was rather beautiful. He quickly got to his feet and followed Rose, ignoring the confused look coming from both Hermione and Ginny.

Rose and Albus moved up to the bar and grinned at Madam Rosmerta.

"Can I help you?" Rosmerta raised an eyebrow.

"Two…" Rose started, and then changed her mind. "Four firewhiskeys…and two pints of mead."

Rosmerta nodded slowly, not sure if she should serve the two wizards and glanced back at the table they had walked up from. Immediately, upon seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting there, she knew it was safe. No one questioned the three young wizards who had saved their world, so no one would question anyone with them, even if they were old enough to be drinking.

Albus could tell she was hesitating. "We are over seventeen…"

"Well I'm seventeen…he's eighteen…" Rose said. She was still allowed to drink at that age anyway.

Rosmerta nodded, seeming relieved and went and fetched the drinks.

"Put it on the tab…" Rose nodded back to the table.

"Will do…" Rosmerta said.

Rose smiled and turned to Albus, handing him one of the firewhiskeys and taking one for herself. "Bottoms up?"

"Bottoms up." Albus grinned and clinked his glass with his favorite cousins before the pair downed one of the whiskeys. It burned both of their throats, but neither seemed to care.

"Perfect." Rose grabbed the other firewhiskey and mead and moved back to the table, with Albus trailing her. She quickly placed the drinks down in front of herself, noticing all of the parents were staring at her and Albus and James was giving a look of disgust.

"What?" Rose shrugged. "Did anyone want anything?"

"Should you really be drinking?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"I'm old enough to." Rose told her.

"Yes but…it's a school night." Hermione shook her head. She had been trying to have a nice night out with her family so they could all get to know each other. She had no intentions of any of them getting even slightly buzzed, and with the drinks in front of her, Rose seemed to be wanting to do more then that.

Rose just smirked, tipping her glass up to Albus before taking a sip of her mead. School didn't matter because she really wasn't getting a grade; she was just there to protect her mother and soon to be unborn older sibling.

"Really, you two…" James hissed from his end of the table.

"Oh, come on…" Albus leaned back, granny from his seat next to Harry. "We are all having a good, family-filled time. Lighten up…"

Before anyone else could comment, Madam Rosmerta came up, a smile on her face. "Anything to eat or drink?"

Everyone ordered dinner, and the rest of the group ordered pumpkin juice or butterbeer, until Rose stopped Rosmerta.

"Yeah, get that redhead over there a tall glass of firewhiskey…best you've got." Rose nodded toward Ron.

Rosmerta nodded and walked away and Ron sat with his jaw slightly opened, gapping at his daughter.

"Trust me, you like that shit." Rose leaned back into her chair, sipping her meade.

Ron turned to Hugo. "I do?"

"Love it." Hugo nodded in agreement.

"Great, you like to drink." Hermione said curtly as she unwrapped the scarf around her neck and tossed it over the back of her chair, bumping Ron hard.

Ron rubbed his arm and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." Hermione glared at Ron. "Its just easy to see _where _our daughter must get her drinking habits from…"

"Alright, back off him." Rose stepped up for Ron. "He's not some ragging alcoholic, he just enjoys a nice whiskey every once in awhile…"

As if on cue, Rosmerta returned with the drink order, and once everyone had everything, Harry raised his glass, trying to break the tension between Ron and Hermione.

"Toast to…family…" Harry glanced at Ginny and then their children from the future. "And love."

"Cheers…" Everyone said at once tipping their glasses.

Ron then tipped his firewhiskey back and felt it burn down the back of his throat before putting the glass down at smiling a bit. Rose was right; he did like it.

"Pretty good, huh Uncle Ron?" Albus wiggled his eyebrows as he finished off his own whiskey.

"Not bad." Ron had to admit, much to Hermione's disapproving glare.

"Hey, while we wait for food…up for some darts?" Albus asked Rose.

Rose finished her whiskey and mead and slammed the empty pint glass down. "You're on…"

"No wands." Albus pulled his out.

"Deal." Rose pulled her own wand out and placed it on the table next to Albus' before the two cousins got up and moved to the dart board.

"Five sickles your sister destroys my brother." Lily leaned across the table.

"Your on." Hugo rolled his eyes at Lily.

"Stupid bet, Lil…" James told his sister.

"Why is that a stupid bet?" Ginny asked, slightly intrigued. She knew how it felt to be Lily; she had been the only girl with older brothers.

"Because Albus is the man at this game." Hugo leaned back in his chair.

"Hardly…" Lily rolled her eyes. "That's why Albus doesn't want them to use wands. If they do…Rose beats him every time."

"Rose sounds like quite the champion." Ron said smuggle at Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing Ron and Harry liked to compete about everything, so why wouldn't that include their children?

"Rose is." Lily seemed to beam. Clearly, she admired some parts of her older cousin's personality. "You should see her play Quidditch. Easily one of the best beaters around."

"She's a beater, hey?" Ron leaned on the table, really intrigued.

"Yeah, her and Albus are beaters together…or were…for Gryffindor…" Lily said. That was before Rose got thrown out of Hogwarts and before Hogwarts virtually got destroyed.

"McGonagall used to say they were two peas in a pod. They don't even have to look at each other to know what the other is thinking." Hugo added, glancing over to see Albus and Rose getting ready for their darts game.

"Like George and…" Ron started.

"Like Uncle George and Fred." Hugo finished Ron's sentence with a nod. "McGonagall always says that too…"

Ron nodded, his smile fading a bit at the memory of his dead brother, Fred. Hermione, although she was slightly annoyed with Ron, placed a carrying hand on his back and leaned into him a bit for a half hug.

"What about the rest of you…do you play?" Harry asked.

"I did." Hugo nodded. "I played Keeper."

"That a boy!" Ron patted his son on the back. He was proud he was following in his own footsteps.

"I was seeker." Lily said meekly.

"That a girl." Harry copied Ron and patted Lily on the back, though he had to move around Ginny to do so.

"What about you, James?" Hermione asked, noticing James was really quiet.

"Uh…no." James shook his head quickly. "Rather busy with my studies…"

"He was Head Boy." Hugo seemed to tease James, with a small smirk.

Hermione noticed her son's tone with her nephew and her heart went out to James. It seemed like all the kids singled him out because he was smart and motivated. She knew exactly how that felt. She turned quickly to her nephew. "Well, that's wonderful, James."

James perked up, a small smile on his face. His Aunt Hermione had always seemed to understand him. "Thanks."

"Hey, here they go!" Hugo gave Lily's hand a fake slap, directing everyone's attention to Albus and Rose who had apparently ordered another round of firewhiskey and were getting ready to throw darts.

Albus went first, tossing his three darts and having one hit the center, one hit close to the center, and one hit the wall. It wasn't a bad throw by any means.

"Good luck." Albus smirked pulling the darts off the board and handing them to Rose.

Rose smirked, taking the darts and tossing all three at once without looking. Right before they were about to hit the board she twisted her finger in the air and all three landed right in the middle. She turned to Albus, innocently. "I win."

"No far!" Albus followed her back to the table, angry. "I said no magic."

"Yeah!" Hugo agreed ignoring Lily's outstretched hand. "No magic."

"You said no wand." Rose reminded Albus as she sat down next to Hermione. "I didn't use my wand."

"Right." Lily smirked at Hugo and he handed her the sickles.

"How did you manage that?" Hermione seemed intrigued by Rose's ability.

Rose shrugged. "Picked it up along the way…" In truth, Rose had learned it from Scorpius who had learned it from his dad. Hogwarts did teach magic without wands, but it was only to sixth year students and she never made it that far.

"Pretty awesome." Ron beamed at his daughter as their dinners came out. He ordered Rose another whiskey to celebrate, much to Hermione's dismay. She glared at her future husband the rest of the time they were at the inn.

* * *

><p>Rose staggered her way up the girls dormitory steps as Hermione walked slowly behind her, worried her daughter would fall. They had dropped Lily and Ginny off on the floor below and were slowly climbing toward their door.<p>

Finally, they reached it and Rose shoved the door open with her shoulder. She was drunk; much drunker then she had planned on being. All through dinner, she and Albus continued to order shots and mead and dinner had been much longer then she thought possible, with her father and Uncle Harry constantly bringing up Quidditch.

"Home sweet home!" Rose dived face first onto her unmade bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her daughter's behavior as she moved to her own bed, which was completely made, and pulled the sheets down. She had no idea how any child of hers had turned out like this. She made a mental note to be much more strict on Rose when she did have her, so that maybe the future Rose would have better manners.

"Rose…you should get changed." Hermione said quietly, noticing her daughter was snuggling up on her bed in her jeans and sweater, not bothering to get changed.

"I'm fine." Rose said, half asleep already.

"No…you aren't." Hermione said, putting her own sleepwear on and then moving over to Rose, pulling her daughter's sneakers off. "You have class in the morning, at least wash up now."

Rose pulled her head up from her pillow. She hated when her mother was so bossy. Why couldn't Hermione ever just let things be? At least Rose knew now it wasn't a recent phenomenon after she and Hugo were born. Her mother had always been a control freak. "Seriously, mom, I'm all good…just…go away…" Rose tossed her head back on her pillow.

That was enough for Hermione. She had bitten her tongue all through dinner, but she would bite it no longer. "No. I will _not _go away." Hermione bent over so she was eye-level with Rose. "And you need to shape up…clearly my future self has made some mistakes along the way with you but that will not be happening again…"

Rose lifted her head. She wanted to scream at her mother that she had been the best possible mom that Rose could have imagined, and that it had nothing to do with their parenting, just the fact that she was a free spirit and always had to learn things the hard way that had gotten here where she was. All Hermione had ever done to Rose was want the best for her, and Rose had taken that for granted.

Of course, what Rose wanted to say and what she did say were two different things. The alcohol in her system was only making Hermione seem more obnoxious to her. "Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" Hermione was completely taken back by her daughter's language.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Rose said, tossing her head back in her pillow and away from her mother's shocked face. She needed to close her eyes; she knew she would be hung over in a few hours. "Go…go fuck dad if you want to boss someone around…"

"What did you say?" Hermione was unsure of what she heard.

Rose lifted her head once more, her eyes closed, as the alcohol did the talking for her. "Go on…chop, chop…go get your grind on with dad…" She flopped her head back down in the pillow.

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration and realized she was no longer tired at all. Instead she wanted to find Ron and she turned on her heel and marched out of her dorm, down to the common room. When she reached the last step she was still fuming from her conversation with her daughter.

Hermione glanced around the common room to find Dan, James, and Owen playing wizards chess in a corner. Aside from them, Ron was the only person in the common room, sitting alone by the fire, almost half asleep himself.

Hermione cleared her throat and sat down next to Ron, startling him a bit.

"Don't tell me the whiskey made you tired too…" Hermione's arms were folded over her chest.

"No…I…I'm fine." Ron straightened himself up, though he was actually rather tired. He immediately noticed her annoyed demeanor, however, and was suddenly awake. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione just shook her head slightly and sighed, motioning up to her dorm. "Rose is _completely_ drunk."

Ron nodded. "I figured that much. She put quite a few down…but if it makes you feel better, Harry's been helping Albus out for like twenty minutes now…kids pukin' up everywhere."

"Well he earned it. The both of them…I cant believe their behavior." Hermione said.

"Aw, Hermione, Rose was alright. Kinda funny actually." Ron smiled a bit. He had grown fond of both of his kids.

"Funny?" Hermione gave a quick glare at Ron and her loose ponytail whipped around her neck at her sudden head movement. "Well, I doubt you will find what she said to me upstairs very funny at all."

Ron took a deep breath. He had a feeling whatever Hermione was about to tell him was not going to be good. "What did she say?"

"She said…" Hermione started and then moved closer to Ron so she could whisper. "She said that I should come down here and…and…well…be inappropriate with you…" Hermione could feel her cheeks growing red with embarrassment.

"Inappropriate?" Ron raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back a laugh at how uncomfortable Hermione seemed to be talking about such a subject. He knew exactly what she meant, but he wanted her to actually say it. "How so?"

"She suggested I come down here and…and…" Hermione leaned even closer to Ron now, worried that the three boys playing chess may hear her. "And have…intercourse with you."

"Sex?" Ron said causually and much louder then Hermione had ever wanted him to.

Immediately Hermione saw Dan, James, and Owen look up at them and she felt her cheeks go completely red, she glared back at Ron and hissed, avoiding eye contact with him. "Keep your voice down!"

"Aw, Hermione." Ron rubbed her shoulder. "Its not a big deal, I mean…the kid has a point…"

"A point?" Hermione was shocked at how casually Ron was taking everything.

"I mean…we've got two kids…" Ron motioned up to the boy and girl dormitories. "Eventually we do do that…"

"_Eventually_." Hermione hissed in agreement, her face still flustered. "Once we are properly married."

"Married?" Ron raised both eyebrows. He had never wanted to push Hermione, but he also never thought he would have to wait to be married to her in order to be with her.

"Yes." Hermione's jaw was set, slightly in anger. "Do you have a problem with that, _Ronald_?"

"What? No…" Ron shook his head. "I mean, I just thought…" He could see Hermione getting even angrier and shook his head once more. "But no…no problem."

"You just thought what?" Hermione snapped.

"I…" Ron sighed and shook his head. "Nothing…"

"No, Ron, speak up. What did you think?" Hermione was growing more annoyed by the second.

"I don't know…" Ron shrugged, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend and future wife. "I just thought…you know…we wouldn't wait until we were married…" Ron looked up and saw the furry in Hermione's eyes and then quickly added. "I mean, not now…now that we know, you know…that we get married?" His voice rose at the end, as if he were asking a question more then making a statement.

"Oh so now since we know we end up together we should just get it over with, is that what you are suggesting?" Hermione snapped, acid in her voice.

"No, Hermione, of course not…I just…I didn't know we were waiting like that, that's all." Ron quickly backtracked.

"And why not?" Hermione asked. "I mean, we really just started dating, Ron, how could you even think like that?"

"I hadn't been." Ron lied quickly. In fact, he had been thinking about it for months, maybe even years now. "Just…you know…with this new project…I mean we have kids, Hermione! Of course I am going to think about that now!"

"Why would our future children make you think of that?" Hermione seemed appalled.

"Well, how did they get there?" Ron's voice cracked a little. "I mean…obviously…obviously you and I have to make them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am glad that is the _first _thought that comes to your mind the second you find out we are going to have children someday!"

"It wasn't the first thought." Ron said honestly. "Just eventually…"

"So what? So because we know we end up together we should just ruin the perfect moment?" Hermione asked.

"I just meant that if we know we are gonna get married anyway then why wait 'til then. I am not saying come upstairs with me this second, I just meant…I don't know…eventually." Ron explained, and then quickly added. "Plus if you are worried about getting pregnant…well we have proof upstairs that its not going to happen to us for some time!"

Hermione stood up, angry boiling in her eyes. She leaned in close to Ron, a finger in his face. "I am not worried about that…I just wanted it to be special."

"And it will be…" Ron told her.

"I doubt that now, Ronald." Hermione stood up, holding her arms across her chest.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I doubt I will let you ever touch me at this point! Not after this conversation." Hermione snapped, turning on her heel with her nose high in the air and proceeding out of the common room without a glance at Ron.

"Bloody hell…" Ron shook his head and stood, moving up the stairs to the boys dormitory just as quickly as Hermione had exited.

Owen, Dan, and James, who had stopped playing their wizards chess the moment the argument broke out all looked at each other shocked.

"This isn't good." Dan said slowly.

"Oi! You think?" James rolled his eyes. "If they are fighting like this there is no way they are gonna be making any kind of baby by Halloween. Rose messed this one up for certain. Her comment was completely uncalled for and started this entire fight."

"Well now what do we do?" Owen seemed to almost whine with panic. "We need them on good terms…we need them to have that baby so we can all live…we need…"

"We know all that, Owen." Dan rolled his eyes.

'What we need to do is inform McGonagall straight away. She will handle Rose and her awful behavior." James said. "Its about time someone does…"


	10. Fixing Mistakes

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 10**

James stormed into the room that Rose and Hermione shared. It was seven in the morning, and Hermione had already left for breakfast, leaving Rose alone in the room. James moved toward his cousin's sleeping frame and practically picked her mattress up, tossing her from her bed to the hard floor.

"Ouch!" Rose awoke as he head collided with the wooden floor. She rubbed her forehead and looked up slowly, allowing James to focus in her vision. "Shit…"

"Get up." James' voice was steady but stern.

"Fuck off." Rose put her head back down on the hardwood floor. Her head was pounding and the cool floor felt good; she was so hung-over.

"Get up!" James jerked her shoulder.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rose lifted her head, glaring at her cousin.

"You are right now. Get up, get dressed, you've got damage control." James said.

"Damage control?" Rose rolled over on her side, taking a mental note that she was still wearing the jeans she had worn out the night before. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Last night. Whatever mental comment you made to your mother about sleeping with your father…well it caused quite the fight downstairs between the two of them. They aren't even speaking with one another!" James explained.

"Ugh…" Rose slammed her head back down. "So what? Big fucking deal…they will get over it."

"Not at the way they were arguing. Not in two weeks when we need them to get over it. Your dad will be lucky if he gets to even hold your moms hand by Christmas!" James was fuming. Rose, and her inability to control her drinking patterns, was about to cost them all their lives.

"They will sort it out…" Rose was not interested. She just wanted to sleep her headache away.

"If you don't get up and fix it I am going straight to McGonagall. She will set you straight…" James threatened, and then knew the one thing that would make Rose move. "And she will make sure you stay outta Hogsmeade the rest of the time we are here."

At the thought of not being able to leave Hogwarts for at least nine months, Rose managed to pick her head up and stagger to her feet, glaring slightly at James, though it was hard as her head continued to pound. "Alright. Shit. I'll handle it."

"Pathetic." James shook his head, knowing the only reason Rose was standing was because he had threatened to take away all of her drinking privileges for nine months. He angrily handed her a towel from behind her door. "Get cleaned up. You smell like booze…" He then exited the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

Rose just rolled her eyes and ran off to the shower. She knew she smelled like stale alcohol and she needed to get a bit cleaned up if she had any hope of fixing anything.

* * *

><p>McGonagall stood in front of her class, giving them more notes about transfiguration while Hermione scrambled to write everything down, ignoring Ron who was fall asleep next to her. She had not talked to Ron since last night, though he had tried at breakfast. She was still mad.<p>

"Miss Granger, do wake Weasley up?" McGonagall asked when Ron's snores started to disrupt her class.

"You had better do it yourself." Hermione said, defiantly. "If I have to talk to him, I may end up turning him into a toad…"

"Oh dear…" McGonagall said under her breath as she passed Hugo and Lily's desk.

"You're not kidding…" Hugo said under his own breath, glancing at Lily. "What the heck is that about?" He pointed to his parents behind them.

Lily shrugged. She had no idea.

"And, where is your sister, Weasley?" McGonagall tapped on Hugo's desk, noticing that Hermione had elbowed Ron hard to wake him up.

Hugo shrugged, looking up at the professor and then turning in his seat so he could face his mother. "Mom, do you know?"

"Are you asking about Rose?" Hermione asked, as if she had another daughter.

"Duh." Ron said sarcastically as he held the spot where Hermione had elbowed him. He was sick of her attitude, and as far as he was concerned she was completely overreacting.

Hermione glared at Ron, but answered Hugo and McGonagall. "I'd _suppose_ Rose is still asleep…"

McGonagall just gave a funny look to Hugo and Lily who both shrugged innocently at the professor. They had no more of a clue what was going on then McGonagall herself did. All they knew was that it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Rose pulled a tight black hoodie over her head and buttoning her jeans as she bounded down the stairs to the common room. She was beyond hung over, she couldn't even see straight.<p>

"Your alive…" A familiar voice came from the couch in the deserted common room.

Rose glanced up to focus in on her cousin Albus, who looked in a worse state then she was. She grinned a little. "So are you…"

"Barely…" Albus mumbled as he lay across the couch. "I've never been this hung over…"

"I hear you…" Rose nodded in agreement.

"James told me what you did last night…" Albus seemed to stifle a laugh. "He's bloody pissed…I can't say it was your smartest move but…"

"I am gonna fix it, okay?" Rose snapped. "Besides, my parents fight every once in awhile, they never last…"

"Dunno. Even Owen and Dan said it was bad." Albus said.

"That's because they are James' little sidekicks. Whatever James says, they agree with." Rose rolled her eyes.

Albus shrugged, closing his eyes. "Well good luck with it…"

"What are you doing all day?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"This…" Albus motioned to the couch but did not open his eyes.

Rose rolled her eyes and moved out of the common room, passing Brian Finnigan on her way in.

"Hey…" Brian slapped Albus' shoulder, causing the boy on the couch to jolt up.

"Bilmy, Brian…" Albus shook his head. "I'm currently having the worse hangover here…"

"I heard." Brian sat down on the couch next to Albus, causing Albus to pull his feet up to his knees. "Heard you and Rose were a mess…"

"Something like that…" Albus mumbled, trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Well, Lily said your aunt was complainin' to your mother all day…" Brian said.

Albus raised an eyebrow as Brian mentioned his sister. "You were with Lily?"

Brian shrugged, his cheeks going a bit red and suddenly getting up and moving up the stairs to the boys dormitory, leaving Albus a little unsure of Brian's intentions with his younger sister.

* * *

><p>Rose moved as fast as she could without getting dizzy toward McGonagall's class. She had missed all of her morning classes and planned on missing the rest to nurse her hangover, though she was feeling a bit better from her shower.<p>

Once Rose made it to the classroom door, she leaned against the wall. She knew the class would be out soon and she had to catch her mother. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, her hands deep in her pockets.

"You look like death." Scorpius said, causing Rose to open her eyes.

Rose shook her head as if to make sure the blonde boy was real. "Where did you come from?"

"Around the corner…" Scorpius motioned down the hall. "What the hell happened to you.."

"Ugh…" Rose rolled her eyes, pulling her brown locks up into a messy bun. "Hungover…"

"So that's what you were doing last night…" Scorpius nodded.

Rose thought for a moment and then realized what he meant. "Shit! I never met up with you…I am sorry, we went to dinner as a family…"

"Not a problem." Scorpius admitted, pulling something from his back pocket. "I got it on my own…" He held up Draco's wand with a grin.

"Awesome!" Rose was relieved, glancing over the wand. "We should meet up later…take a good look at it?"

"Library?" Scorpius suggested. He knew it would be the last place Draco went.

"Sure…" Rose nodded as McGonagall's classroom doors opened and the students began pouring out. Rose quickly moved away from Scorpius and toward the group of students in the hall. She saw her mother immediately. "Mom!" She called over the crowd.

Hermione heard Rose but was still beyond annoyed and chose to ignore her daughter.

"Mom!" Rose continued to fight through the crowd until she finally caught up her Hermione. "Did I miss much in class? I was kinda tired…never made it…" She tried to start lighting.

"I assumed." Hermione said, her eyes straight forward, and her voice a little short.

Rose knew she was in trouble. Her mother was never usually this angry about anything. "Look, I get it, you're mad…"

Hermione just snorted, continuing up with her pace and rolling her eyes.

"And I am sorry." Rose admitted. "Whatever I said, I fucked up…"

Hermione stopped suddenly, glaring at Rose. "Your mouth is disgusting…"

Rose shrugged. "Working on it…"

Hermione just snorted and picked up her pace.

Rose bumped into a few people to keep up wither mom. "Look, I am sorry! I really am…" Hermione kept walking, and Rose kept chasing. "Mom! I mean it! I'm sorry! Please, stop!"

Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to Rose, giving her a look to continue.

"I know I messed up…" Rose sighed when she caught up to her mother. "I…I got drunk, I said some stupid shit…"

"I just don't understand why you would behave in such a manner…" Hermione shook her head but led Rose over to the side of the hall so that they were not in anyone's way.

Rose shrugged. "I was drinking…and honestly…you and I don't have the best relationship ahead of us…so the things I said, I was saying out of stupid drunkness…"

Hermione's expression seemed to soften and she bit her lip for a second before speaking. "Rose, I don't know what happens to us in the future, but we can try out best to prevent it now…"

Rose shrugged. She did really feel bad about what she said. She could clearly see it had upset her mother. "I guess…"

"And you cannot hold things over my head that I haven't even done to you yet." Hermione reasoned. "I mean, I may be your mother at some point in my life, but right now we are basically the same age…and I am not some overbearing mother quite yet…"

Rose tried her best not to roll her eyes. She used to think Hermione was just overbearing with herself and Hugo because they were her children but seeing nineteen year old Hermione in action made Rose now see that her mother had always been overprotective, with every person in her life.

"So I would like to work on this." Hermione said, the anger in her voice completely gone. Despite being upset with Rose's behavior, Hermione knew deep down she already had so much love for her future child standing in front of her. She couldn't explain it, but she would do anything for Rose.

"Sure." Rose nodded after a minute. "And I really am sorry about what I said about you and Dad. I know you got upset…"

"I mean, I wasn't pleased with what you said, but your father is what upset me more…" Hermione referred to Ron, and surprised herself by how right it felt to call him a father.

"Dude, dad's a great dad, but sometimes he says stupid crap. Its not gonna change, so don't hold it over his head." Rose said lightly, a small smile on her lips. "But trust me, you guys are great together."

"Really?" Hermione asked. At the moment she wasn't quite sure.

"Hell yeah." Rose nodded, and she meant it. She had never seen two people more in love then her own parents. "I mean, the only thing you guys ever really get upset over is me…because I suck a lot of the time…" Rose looked away. "But Dad…he's like the best dad I know. He would do anything for any of us…" Rose's thoughts drifted to her father's dead body in a ditch that she had seen days earlier. Ron really would do anything for his family, even die.

Hermione smiled softly at Rose's words and felt her anger towards Ron lessen a bit. She could never be mad at him forever, especially when it was being confirmed in front of her that someday he would make a brilliant husband and father.

* * *

><p>Ron made his way out of McGonagall's class with Harry and Ginny at his sides and Lily and Hugo behind them. They had all seen Hermione blow out of the class before any of them could stop her and it was evident to Harry and Ginny, by both Ron and Hermione's behavior that something was wrong.<p>

"What's going on with you and Hermione?" Harry asked his redheaded best friend.

"Hell if I know…" Ron rolled his eyes. "She's mad at me."

"Well what did you do, idiot?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I really didn't do much…I mean it was mostly Rose…" Ron admitted.

"Rose? What did she do?" Harry asked. "Aside from get my son sick as a dog last night…"

"It's not her fault your son can't hold his liquor…" Ron joked.

Harry just glared at Ron for a moment.

"Anyway, I guess Rose said something to Hermione about…well you know…having sex with me…" Ron started.

"Rose did?" Ginny stifled a laugh. After the dinner with her niece the night before, Rose had really grown on Ginny, but the differences between Rose and Hermione were clearly evident. "I bet Hermione_ loved_ that."

"Well that explains why mom is so mad…" Hugo spoke up.

"It gets worse…" Ron turned to his son and then back to his sister and best friend. "When she came to tell me, I might have…well…sorta agreed with Rose…"

"You did what?" Ginny raised both eyebrows.

"At first I was sorta joking…but then Hermione said something about waiting 'til we are married and I said something 'bout that not making much sense, seeing as how we know we end up together…" Ron motioned to Hugo as evidence to that statement. "Anyway, Hermione freaked out like I was being insensitive or something…"

Ginny smacked Ron in the back of the head. "That's because you were you git…"

Ron rubbed the back of his head. "I could see how it seems that way…but now I don't know what to do…" He glanced at Harry.

Harry shrugged. Aside from Ron, he knew Hermione the best, but he also knew when Hermione got angry it was best to stay out of her way. "Not a clue, mate…"

"You could start with not being so damn blunt, Ron…" Ginny said.

"Yeah, and guy Aunt Hermione something." Lily piped up.

Ron turned to look at his future niece. "What do you mean?"

Lily shrugged. "Every time you two fight, you always buy her something meaningful…then Aunt Hermione says she can never be mad at you because you are thoughtful…"

"So I bribe her?" Ron took a mental note. It might be a good strategy.

"Sometimes you just bring her flowers or crap like that…she likes it." Hugo told him. "I wouldn't call it a bribe…you really do mean it."

"So what should I get her?" Ron asked. Even that he was unsure of.

"Maybe some kind of book on house elves?" Lily suggested. "It would certainly help her with her future career…"

"I had a feeling it would have something to do with them…" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Its just a suggestion." Lily said.

"No, it's a good one. I may just do that." Ron said, moving into the Gryffindor common room and noticing Albus was still in the same spot he had seen him that morning.

"You're _still _laying here?" Lily asked her brother.

Albus stuck his head up from the couch. "I am _still_ sick…"

"Well, maybe you will learn to not drink so much…" Ginny attempted to scold Albus as she had watched Hermione scold Rose the night before, although she could not find it in her to keep a straight face at the confused look her son gave her.

Albus stifled a laugh and then couldn't hold it in anymore, his eyes watering a bit. "Mom…please…don't be like Aunt Hermione…you were never good at yelling at us."

Ginny stifled her own laugh and looked at Lily for confirmation.

Lily just shook her head. "You're awful at discipline…that's why you always say you are so lucky your kids are good."

Ginny nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

Lily just rolled her eyes at Albus as she passed; playfully smacking him with a pillow that was in the chair opposite the couch he lay across. He tried to duck, but wasn't feeling well enough, and so had no choice but to embrace the pillow as it hit his face.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day as Hermione stepped through the portal to the Gryffindor common room. She had decided she was ready to talk to Ron and hoped she could get him alone. She assumed he would be one of the only ones up in the common room. It was rather late. As she entered the room, though, Hermione realized she wasn't alone. Rose was at the bottom of the steps, throwing a grey jacket on over a black shirt and jeans.<p>

Rose looked up when she saw her mother, slightly surprised. It was almost midnight.

"Thought you were asleep." Rose said, fixing her collar.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "We share a room. Clearly I wasn't in it…"

Rose nodded. That made sense, but Rose realized she had been so wrapped up in being quiet, thinking Hermione was already asleep, that she had not bothered to turn a light on in her dorm and see if her mother was actually in there. "Right, well…" She took a step toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked her daughter. Although they were on better terms, Hermione was still a little upset, and was especially upset Rose had skipped all of her classes that day. She wanted her daughter to sleep to be ready for the next day. "It's late, you should be in bed…"

"I was just heading to the library." Rose admitted, figuring it was no good lying to her mother. She just would leave the part out about meeting Scorpius.

"At midnight?" Hermione's eyes and voice were full of concern. "Really, Rose, I think you should just get some sleep…"

Rose shrugged. "I've got some work to do."

Before Hermione could object Rose slide past her mother and out the door.

Hermione turned and looked back at the door, making a mental note that she needed to be a lot quicker with her words if she wanted to be able to keep up with Rose's quick movements. Hermione sighed, placing her books on the empty couch and smoothing out her skirt before marching up to the boys dormitory. She needed to speak with Ron.

* * *

><p>Rose quickly made her way down to the library. She couldn't let anyone see her, or who she was meeting up with without risking their entire plan. She needed to keep her mother safe, and her soon to be older sibling at any cost.<p>

As Rose moved through the library, as quietly as she could, she realized she was basically alone in there. She knew few students would be there that late, but she had not expected it to be empty. As she rounded a corner, she saw the blonde hair she had been searching for.

"Scorpius?" Rose whispered.

Scorpius whipped his head up. He had been reading some books in the back corner of the library. He smiled at her. "At least you showed up this time."

Rose nodded, moving up to him. "What are you reading?"

"Anything on horcruxes that I can find." Scorpius told her, motioning to the three books in front of him.

Rose leaned against the table he was sitting at. "Did you find anything?"

Scorpius shrugged, glancing at the wand he had taken from his father. "Bits and pieces…I had to pull all these books from the restricted section. Not easy…McGonagall gave me a pass for it."

"So what are we dealing with?" Rose held up Draco's stolen wand, examining it. It looked so strange, far different from any wand she had ever seen. It seemed stronger, if possible, and had four brown, wooden knots in it.

"Not sure." Scorpius admitted, his head back in the book in front of him. "But I know my dad still keeps it tight to him, even in the future."

"So he still has this wand?" Rose asked.

"Practically sleeps with it…I don't know how I didn't realize that 'til now…he's always loved that wand…" Scorpius looked up from the book he was reading. "More then he loved thing…probably even me…"

"Well, then it must mean something." Rose tossed the wand up in the air once or twice and then caught it.

"It may…" Scorpius scanned the page in front of him. "Or it may be something more useful to him…" He pointed to the book in front of him.

Rose glanced over the page Scorpius was on and began reading it out loud. _"To make a Horcrux, an object ensured with the power of the creator can be used if the creator is not present…" _Rose glance dup at Scorpius. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the wand might be making horcruxes for Voldemort left and right…" Scorpius sighed, leaning back. "I mean, we can't know for certain…"

"No way…" Rose jumped off the table and moved extreme close to Scorpius, reading the paper in front of him.

"Its just a guess…" Scorpius looked at the wand again. "Who really knows?"

Rose shook her head, sighing and leaning against the table. "If its true though…anything he points this stupid wand at would be a…"

"Horcrux…" Scorpius nodded his head, finishing Rose's sentence, although he was hardly listening anymore. The sweet scent of Rose's strawberry shampoo and filled the air around him. It was intoxicating. He had missed it so much. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had snaked around Rose's lower back.

Rose's body went stiff as she felt Scorpius touch her and her eyes twitched to her ex-boyfriend. "What…what are you doing?"

"What?" Scorpius shook his head, pulling his hand back. "Sorry…I…."

"We can't do that." Rose told Scorpius, knowing where his mind had wandered to. "I mean…we aren't…you and I…" She began fumbling over her own words as she realized she missed the heat from Scorpius' touch.

"I know." Scorpius looked away. "We aren't ever going to work out."

"Right." Rose nodded, regaining her own self as Scorpius looked away from her. "We aren't good for each other…"

"Not good enough…" Scorpius raised an eyebrow and seemed to speak to the table.

Rose felt bad; horrible even. She had never wanted to break his heart but there had never been a way she and Scorpius could have worked. They were from completely different worlds. "Its not that…" Rose placed her hand on Scorpius neck.

"I know." Scorpius jerked away from her and stood. "We should…get the wand somewhere safe…" He handed it to Rose, moving away from her. "You should take it."

"Me?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"My dad won't look for it anywhere in the Gryffindor Tower…" Scorpius reasoned.

Rose just nodded. That made sense. She quickly put the wand in her pocket. "I'll have Lily and Sage come do some more research on this tomorrow…"

Scorpius just nodded, gathering the book he had borrowed and walking back to the restricted section. Rose watched him for a minute and then sighed. She knew she still loved him. It was beyond frustrating. She quickly made her way out of the library before he could catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath before knocking slowly on the door to the room that Ron and Harry share. The seventh year boys did not get their own rooms like the girls did, though she knew Harry and Ron didn't mind it.<p>

A second later, the door opened and a tired Harry rubs his eyes and puts his glasses on. "Hermione?"

"I need to speak with, Ron." Hermione said, almost professionally.

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. "Hermione, I know you two are fighting, but its so late…can't it wait 'til—"

"No, it can't wait." Hermione said sternly.

"Fine, fine." Harry shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. He knew it was best to give Hermione and Ron space, especially if they continued to fight. He knew he had a better chance of getting sleep in the common room.

Hermione took a deep breath before moving into the dark dorm room, filled with Ron's snores. He hadn't even woken up from her knock.

"Ronald..." Hermione shook Ron and got no response. "Ron!" She shook his harder.

"What…what?" Ron slowly opened his eyes and jumped slightly at how close Hermione's face was to his own. "Hermione?"

"Yes." Hermione turned the light on next to Ron's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Ron had to ask. He knew he had been in trouble with her earlier.

"We need to talk." Hermione told him, sitting on the edge of his bed and folding her hands over her lap.

"Right now?" Ron looked at the clock next to his bed, and then the stern look on Hermione's face. Immediately he sat up straighter. "Okay, sorry…"

"About early…" Hermione started, looking at her hands.

"Hermione, I've been thinking too…" Ron interjected. "I feel awful…I shouldn't have said what I said…"

"It's fine, Ron." Hermione said, her voice calm as she glanced up at Ron to see confusion clearly clouding his face as his mouth gapped open. He had not expected her to say that; it was evident he needed a better explanation. "I just mean, you were right, we never did talk about…_that_…"

Ron smiled a bit at her inability to speak about sex. "Hermione…we don't have to sleep together, and you don't owe me any reason. Honestly, I can wait…" And Ron meant it. He would never push Hermione, but especially not now, when he knew eventually they would end up together and she would give him two, in his opinion, of the greatest kids alive.

"I just want it to be special…I want to wait to be properly married…" Hermione told him.

Ron took Hermione's hand in his. "And that's fine…"

"Do you mean that?" Hermione asked.

"Of course…" Ron pulled Hermione close for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet against her lips. When he pulled away he smiled at her. "However, I did order you some roses…the should be at your dorm in the morning…so try and act surprised…"

Hermione gave him a playful pout, letting him know she appreciated the gesture. "Flowers?"

"I wanted you to know I was sorry…" Ron admitted, smiling back at her, and then grabbing her pulling her down next to him and kissing her on the nose and then the mouth. They lay in silence smiling at each other for a moment. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Ron…" Hermione whispered.

"You are." Ron insisted, kissing her on the forehead and pulling the blanket over her. It was late, and he didn't want to see her go anywhere.

"Ron, I can't stay…" Hermione's voice seemed to shake.

"Relax, Hermione." Ron told her. "Its just sleeping…I just want to be close to you…and it's late…" he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her small frame and snuggling up close to her.

Hermione relaxed as she realized Ron was almost asleep already. She gently kicked her shoes off and heard them thump on the hardwood floor before moving herself even closer to Ron, feeling the heat radiate from his body. She was comfortable, and sleep overtook her instantly.


	11. Countdown to the Ball

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 11**

It was October 25th, Lily noted as she and Sage left the library. They had been in there all afternoon, at the request of Rose, researching horcruxes and how wands could be used with them. They were both tired, but they knew it was important work. They only had five days before the Halloween Ball; five days before their plans would hopefully set into motion. That was, if they could get her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron to consummate their relationship and create her future cousin that would apparently save their own world.

"I can't read anymore…" Sage rubbed her eyes as she followed Lily to the Great Hall for dinner. Her eyes were read from spending so much time over the books.

"I know." Lily agreed with a sigh. "I think we have exhausted everything we can on the subject anyway…" In truth, she was certain they had. She had read anything and everything she could find, and if the wand was in fact able to create horcruxes, it only took a little spell by Draco and whatever he pointed the wand at could become one. This meant there could be thousands of horcruxes lying around.

"Let's eat…we can talk to Rose…" Sage said as they turned into the Great Hall.

Lily and Sage found seats at the Gryffindor table between Hugo and Hermione. Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat across from them. Glancing down the table, Lily noticed everyone but Rose and Albus were present.

"Where were you two?" Ginny asked her daughter and Neville's daughter.

"Library." Lily said truthfully, piling mash potatoes onto her plate. She was starving, and the feast in front of them made her mouth water. "Where are Rose and Albus?"

"Studying for Arithmetic." Hermione said proudly. She really believed, after the apology from Rose earlier, and a few conversations between her daughter and herself late at night that Rose had been taking an interest in school.

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow, surprised, and noticed James slightly shaking his head.

Hugo elbowed Lily softly, whispering in her ear. "Went to play with the wand. See if they could figure some stuff out…"

Lily nodded silently and returned to the plate in front of her. She knew Rose nor Albus would ever willingly study for anything at Hogwarts, but especially not Rose who had seemed to despise the magical school. She remembered how happy Rose had been when she had been thrown out and forced to go to a normal muggle school, though that had only lasted a little over a year before the war had really started.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat in the Slytherin common room, mulling over a book about destroying horcruxes. He had decided to skip dinner, as he knew they really needed to get a jump on the horcrux stuff if they had any chance of being successful and saving the future.<p>

Scorpius was surprised when he heard footsteps coming in from the boys' dormitory. He could have sworn everyone else in the Slytherin house had gone to dinner. He quickly closed his book, placing it next to him, and upside down so no one would read the titled.

A second later, Draco appeared more disheveled then ever. He had the same look on his face that he had been wearing for the past five days, a look of desperation. He had been beside himself since he realized his wand was _missing_.

"You alright?" Scorpius asked his father.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair and shook his head feverishly. "I need to find my bloody wand…"

"Still lost?" Scorpius asked, though he already knew the answer. He had, after all, taken the wand and given it to Rose for safekeeping.

Draco nodded and tossed himself onto the chair across from Scorpius, his head in his hands as if he were trying to fight off a headache.

"Maybe you should just get a new one." Scorpius said, nonchalantly.

"I can't." Draco's head was still in his hands. "That one…it's…its important."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, realizing he had created the perfect opportunity.

Draco looked as if he were going to say something, and then thought better of it, standing quickly and shaking his head. "It's…very powerful…"

"It's a wand." Scorpius said. "How powerful could it be?"

"Its not just any wand…and its very powerful…the things it can do…" Draco told him. "If you see it…just let me know, please?"

"Sure." Scorpius nodded, and watched his father move out of the common room. Scorpius was now more convinced then ever that the wand was a horcrux, or at least connected to Voldemort in some way.

* * *

><p>Rose and Albus stood in the Forbidden Forest as the sun began to set around them, leaving the forest darker then the surrounding fields, the little sun left in the sky finding it hard to reach them on the ground, through the trees.<p>

"Let's get out of here." Albus said looking around. "It's getting dark…"

"Are you really afraid of this place?" Rose smirked at her cousin before turning her attention back to the wand in her hand, Draco's wand.

"I just…we've always been warned to stay outta this place." Albus shifted his feet uncomfortably, his brown hard blowing in the wind.

"We are fine…" Rose rolled her eyes and began to concentrate on the wand in her hand again. She quickly flicked her wrist, sending a blue light from the wand that zapped a hole in the ground. She whirled around to face her cousin, her brown ponytail whipping over her shoulder. For once in his entire life, Albus could actually see the resemblance between his Aunt Hermione and cousin, especially at that age. "This thing has got some power to it."

"Maybe we shouldn't be playing 'round with it." Albus suggested. "If it can make horcruxes like we think it can…"

"Please. I don't even know the spell to do that with." Rose tried the wand again. "_Reducto!"_ Two trees exploded right in front of her.

"Shit, Rose." Albus rolled his eyes. "That thing is dangerous…"

Rose nodded, her eyes wide at the wand. "It's got some juice to it…and I'm not even its real master…"

"Imagine what Draco can do with it…" Albus shook his head. The wand in his cousin's hand made him uncomfortable. It seemed too powerful, too strong. No wand should have that much power.

"I don't wanna…" Rose said, stuffing the wand back in her pocket. "We need to figure out what it does, then we need to get rid of it…"

A loud howl in the woods caused both Rose and Albus to jump slightly.

"We should really go…" Albus glanced around, slightly worried. He knew better then to be in the Forbidden Forest. That was one of the only rules he had ever followed at Hogwarts.

"Yeah." Rose nodded, glancing around too, and trying to hide her own fear before quickly following her cousin out of the woods and back toward the Hogwarts Castle, Draco's wand securely in her back pocket.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, closest to the fire. The rest of the room was basically empty, though there were a few students moving about. Excitement filled the tower, as the countdown to the Halloween Ball had begun. This was the first year they were not just having a feast, and everyone was ready to get dressed up and dance.<p>

"I am so excited." Ginny said, giggly, turning to Harry. "Will you match your tie to my dress?"

"Uh…sure…yeah…" Harry glanced at Ron, wondering if that was something he should have known to do.

"Its navy blue." Ginny told him.

"Well, I'll head and get a tie in Hogsmeade then…" Harry looked at Ron.

Ron glanced at Hermione. "Should…uhh…should I do that as well?"

Hermione shrugged, blushing a bit. "If you want to."

"What color is your dress?" Ron asked.

"Red." Hermione said simply.

Images of Hermione standing at Bill's wedding, in her red dress flooded Ron's mind instantly. He loved the color red on her.

"What time does the ball actually start?" Harry asked. He knew all the girls were excited about getting dressed and dancing, but none of the guys in Gryffindor seemed to excited, so no one really had a clue what the plans for Halloween night actually were.

"Eight." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "The feast begins at six…"

"Oh good…they are feeding us then." Ron seemed relieved.

Hermione shot her future husband a small smile. She knew how important food and eating were to him. "Of course they are feeding us…"

Ron grinned back at Hermione. "Well, that is usually my first concern."

"I am well aware." Hermione tried to stifle a laugh as the flirting became apparent between herself and Ron. Since their argument over a week ago, things had gotten so much better between the pair. They even seemed like more of a couple then they had before the fight.

"Well, before you two throw yourselves on each other…" Ginny stood, rolling her eyes at her brother and best friend. "Harry and Ron should probably go get those ties…"

"Right." Harry nodded leaning and kissing Ginny on the cheek before motioning to Ron to get up. Since the war had ended, McGonagall had given all sixth year and seventh year students the rights to go to Hogsmeade as they pleased.

"Oh, alright…" Ron rolled his eyes, moving and kissing Hermione square on the lips before getting up and following Harry out of the room.

"You two seem…rather happy…" Ginny playfully wiggled her eyes at Hermione once Ron and Harry were out of the room.

"Oh, shut it, Gin…" Hermione said, though she was smiling and blushing. "Your brother and I are just…"

"Just realizing you really love each other." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Took you two long enough…really…"

Hermione just shook her head, though the smile never left her face. Ginny was right, Hermione knew she loved Ron now more then ever, and it seemed unquestionable that he loved her back. She was so excited to be finally going to a dance with the man she was meant to be with.

* * *

><p>James, Lily, Hugo, Owen, Sage, Brian, and Dan all sat in the library, waiting for Rose and Albus. The two cousins, who had been missing for most of the day, told the rest of the kids from the future to meet them after dinner.<p>

"They are running late…" James checked his watch.

"Maybe something happened to them?" Lily suggested, her voice a little high. She couldn't imagine something happening to her cousin or brother.

"No, they are coming up now." Scorpius' voice filled the quiet, empty corner of the library they had congregated in. "Saw them in the courtyard…"

"What are you doing here?" Owen hissed nervously.

"Relax, Longbottom…" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Rose knows I was coming…anyway, no Slytherin's will be in here…"

"How do you know?" Owen asked, scared of Scorpius' much leaner and stronger frame, but trying his best to not let the bigger boy intimidate him.

"Because we locked the door…" Albus' voice filled the corner of the library as he and Rose shuffled in. "Repelling spell…no one's coming in."

"Smart." Brian snickered at his friend.

"Did you figure anything out about the wand?" James asked.

Rose shrugged, pulling the wand from her pocket and putting it on the table. "Not really. Its strong as hell though…I blew up two trees with one spell…"

"Blimey." Dan was surprised by the wand's apparent power, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, we found that it could potential be used to create horcruxes if the being who wants them made his not present." Sage said, glancing sideways at Lily who shook her head.

"So it could be creating horcruxes for Voldemort…if that's what Draco is doing with it." Lily added.

"I've got a feeling he is." Scorpius said. "He has been going mad looking for that wand. Said it's important and powerful…he said it himself."

"Well you need to figure out what it does." Albus told Scorpius.

"Working on it." Scorpius shot back.

"Alright enough. Point is, the wand is powerful and we can't let Draco have it back…until we can figure out what it does exactly, we can't worry about it. We've got other issues right now." Rose said.

"Like the dance." James read Rose's thoughts. "The dance that is supposed to produce the child that is going to save us…which the chances of that happening now are slim to none." He was still mad at the fight Rose had caused the week before and he was certain she had damned them all.

"Relax. My parents are doing better." Rose said, glancing at Hugo who nodded his head in agreement with his sister.

"Doesn't mean they will do what we need them to." James shot back. "I doubt they will…"

"McGonagall said my mom was drunk…it could happen." Hugo reminded his cousin.

"I doubt she will touch alcohol after the way you two behaved the other night…" James glared at Rose and Albus.

"Come off it, James. Its done and over with." Lily tugged her older brother's arm, causing his glare to break.

"It's a valid concern." James said simply.

"Hate to say it, but he might be right…" Brian said. He hated agreeing with James, he always found James annoying, but he knew that his best friends older brother had a point.

"Fine, well then we figure out a way to make sure it happens." Rose said simply.

"How?" James asked sarcastically. "Are we going to force her?"

"How hard is it to slip some firewhiskey in pumpkin juice?" Rose glared back. She knew James was just challenging her because he wanted to prove she had fouled up some part of their mission.

"Very hard." James said. "The taste is too strong."

"Alright so we work on something to make it taste like pumpkin juice…and butterbeer." Rose said, and then added. "You always say you are the best with spells, James. Why don't you figure that out?"

James' mouth gapped open and for a second he didn't know what to say. Realizing it was, however, there best option he just nodded after a moment. "Fine. I can do that."

"Good. You've got five days." Rose reminded him and then clapped her hands together. "That should be it. Keep it short, everyone, and lets get ready for the ball."

Everyone nodded and filed out. Scorpius, however, remained in his spot against the wall as he watched Rose gather everything up. Rose shot a glance at him when she realized it was just the two of them.

"Are you staying here?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shrugged, but said nothing. The two had not really spoken since the night before in the library.

"So you're mad?" Rose read his expression.

"Why would I be mad?" Scorpius asked her back, though acid seemed to drip from his voice.

Rose shrugged. "Because of what happened the other night in here…"

"Nothing happened." Scorpius said.

"Exactly." Rose nodded. "And clearly those weren't your intentions…"

Scorpius felt his cheeks go red. Rose knew him so well, but he also knew he hadn't been trying very hard to fight his feelings the last time they were in the library alone. He had practically snaked his arm down her shirt. "Just forget what happened."

"Scorpius…" Rose said softly. "It just…"

"It won't work. I know. We are different." Scorpius said simply. Those were the exact words Rose had said to him when they broke up.

Rose sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair and tossing it over her head. "Exactly. You're a pureblood…you want to be a wizard…"

"Blood statues doesn't matter to me." Scorpius said shortly.

"I know that. But it matters to everyone around you. Plus, I hate this life…I had being magical…I just wanna be a normal person." Rose reminded him. It was true; once she had been thrown out of Hogwarts she was trying her best to live a normal, muggle lifestyle, but that was long before the war. It wasn't that she hated her magic, she just didn't want it to rule her life.

"Just forget it." Scorpius said, somewhere between frustration and embarrassment. He leaned a little closer to Rose, picking up the wand he had taken from his father and handing it to her. "Just please be careful with this thing. I mean it…if my dad ever finds out you have it…"

"What? You think he'd kill me?" Rose laughed a bit, moving slightly away from Scorpius' face. She was worried, if she got to close, she would not be able to stand it.

"I'm serious." Scorpius said. "And be careful with it. It's got to have some power, the way he is looking for it."

Rose just nodded slowly, realizing Scorpius was really warning her. She took the wand from him and looked at it for another minute. It was really the most unique looking wand she had ever seen.


	12. The Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 12**

The sun shone brightly into the room, directly in the line of sight of Hermione Granger's bed, not that it mattered. Although it was Saturday, and Halloween, Hermione was up well before the sun sank across her purple sheets.

"Rose!" Hermione moved swiftly, shaking her still sleeping daughter awake. Their relationship had seen some improvement in the past few days. "Rose!" Hermione shook Rose again.

"whmamdant…" Rose mumbled words that Hermione could not understand as she rubbed her head into her own pillow.

"Honestly, Rose!" Hermione ripped the pillow out from under Rose's head. "You are exactly like your father…"

"What?" Rose suddenly was awake, lifting her head in confusion.

"You need to get up." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

Rose allowed her blue eyes to focus and realized that her mother was already dressed in a tan sweater and jeans. Rose then glanced over at the clock and realized it was an ungodly hour to be awake, especially on a Saturday.

"Come on…" Hermione could not hide the excitement in her own voice as she tried to pull Rose out of bed.

Rose, however, flopped herself back down on her bed which no longer had a pillow on it, her brown hair spilling over the sheets. "Its so early. Go to sleep…"

"We have a busy day ahead of us and so we need to be up and eating and getting ready immediately!" Hermione said in one quick breath.

Rose lifted her head again as if her mother had six heads of her own. "Its Saturday."

"Its Halloween." Hermione smiled. "And the ball is tonight."

"Exactly." Rose nodded. "Tonight…not this morning." And with that, Rose thumped her head back down on her bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but had come to the conclusion that her daughter was not a morning person, so instead of driving Rose crazy, Hermione just picked her pillow up, placing it back on her daughter's bed before kissing Rose on the cheek and making her way out of her room.

Rose smiled, hearing the door close behind her mother. She quickly grabbed for her pillow and placed it back under her head, ready to sleep for another three hours. Five minutes later, a knock on the door made that plan impossible.

Rose shook her head and sighed, not bothering to open them to see who was there. "Doors opened…"

Rose heard the door opened, but still kept her eyes closed, hoping whoever was entering her room would get the hint that she was still going to sleep.

"Rose?" James' voice filled the room.

Rose opened one eye suspiciously, surprised to see her older cousin there. "James? What do you want?"

James held up a small bottle of clear liquid. "I finished the potion."

"What?" Rose was sitting up instantly, her eyes wide.

James tossed the small bottle onto the bed next to Rose and seemed to settle against the wall with a slight smirk on his face. He looked exactly like his father when he did that.

Rose picked up the small bottle and then raised an eyebrow at James. "So this is enough to get my mom drunk?"

"Enough to get both your parents drunk." James said. "Trust me, a few drops and they will be well on their way to making your big brother or sister."

"You're sure?" Rose asked.

James glared at his cousin, as if she should know better then to question him. He had, after all, graduated top in his class from Hogwarts while she had gotten thrown out. Of course he could make a potion. "Positive."

"Hope you're right." Rose sighed.

"I am." James said, standing up straight. "And McGonagall wants us all in her office."

"For what?" Rose asked.

"I guess to discuss tonight." James said simply, turning on his heel and moving out of the room.

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin's pompous attitude. Sometimes he could be so ridiculous, and so competitive, but she never understood it. She never wanted to be better then James at anything that had to do with the wizarding world. He just couldn't seem to grasp that.

* * *

><p>Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all made their way into the Great Hall looking disheveled and tired to find that almost all the girls were already sitting at the tables, eating. Ron slide into a seat next to Hermione and Harry did the same next to Ginny.<p>

"Bloody hell…" Ron slapped his head on the table, for once not concerned with the food in front of him. "Its too early to be awake."

"You sound like Rose…" Hermione stifled a laugh, gently running her hand through Ron's red hair.

"She must be the only sane girl then…" Ron continued to speak with his head on the table.

"Could say that again." Dean said, yawning and pushing some eggs onto his plate.

"If you are all so tired, why are you awake?" Ginny asked the group of boys.

"The First Year girls were sceamin' in the common room…couldn't shut um up…all for this stupid dance…" Seamus explained.

"They are just excited." Hermione said rationally.

"Seems all the girls are." Harry smiled at Hermione, knowing she and Ginny were equally as excited because they too were up so early.

"Not all the girls." Neville glanced down the table, unable to find his future son or daughter. He had been spending a lot of time with his kids and had really grown attached to them. "Sage isn't here…"

"Neither is Rose or Lily." Ginny explained, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Maybe they are somewhere getting ready?" Harry suggested.

"I know Rose certainly isn't…" Hermione shook her head, her mouth twitching into a half smile. "She wouldn't move out of bed."

"She's a smart kid." Ron slowly picked his head up off the table and shoveled a huge mound of eggs into his own plate.

"Oh please, you are a little excited for tonight." Hermione playfully slapped Ron, though she hoped she was right. She wanted him to be excited, because she was excited, and nervous; she hoped she looked good for him.

"I mean, a little…" Ron said truthfully. "But not this early. We've got ten hours before the dance."

"Still…always smart to be ready." Hermione reasoned.

Ron just turned and smiled at Hermione, kissing her on the forehead and then chastely on the lips, causing her cheeks to go red a bit. He knew her like a book and he loved her for it. He knew she always liked to be ready for anything and everything, even if it was something as trivial as a school ball.

* * *

><p>Rose was the last to file into McGonagall's office. She was surprised that even Scorpius had beaten her there. She honestly had not taken that long to get ready, and she began to think she was the only one in all of Hogwarts not up early for the ball later that night.<p>

"Sorry I am late…" Rose mumbled, standing next to Brian and Albus.

"Quite fine." McGonagall rose from her seat behind her desk. She had not seen the children from the future in a few days. "And so, tonight is the night…now from my understanding we have some work ahead of us…" McGonagall eyed Rose. She had found out about the fight Rose had caused between Hermione and Ron and was not particularly pleased.

"We've got it under control." Rose glanced at James. "Right?"

James held up the bottle of potion he had made. "It should get Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron drunk with just a drop."

"The plan is to drug them?" Albus grinned. "Wicked…"

"Absolutely not." McGonagall said, causing James's proud smile to fall right off his face. "I cannot have my students poisoning one another."

"It's not poison…and it's the only way to ensure our plan works." Rose reasoned. "Do we want my parent to…well you know…make a baby or what tonight?"

McGonagall sighed, shaking her head feverishly. "Unacceptable…" But in the back of the old witches mind she knew better. She knew they needed to ensure the conception of the child that evening. They had no choice. After a moment she stopped shaking her head and nodded slowly. "Fine."

"Great." Rose seemed satisfied.

"But how on earth do you plan on slipping them that?" McGonagall motioned to the vile in James' hand.

"I'll take some and James will take some. We will figure it out." Rose said simply.

"We will need everyone to keep an eye on mom and dad." Hugo spoke up, glancing his blue eyes at Rose. "You know how quickly mom gets drunk…"

Rose laughed a bit as did Albus, Lily, and even James. They had all seen Hermione drunk once, at James' graduation party. It was a rather funny scene, watching her stumble and mumble around the room, until she threw up on Ron's shoes and he was forced to take her home to sleep it off. She had never touched a drink since then.

"Everyone will keep their eyes opened in case something happens." McGonagall glanced around at the faces from the future that were all nodding back at her. "Well, now that that is settled have we heard any news on the horcrux front?" She glanced at Scorpius.

"We think it has to do with my dad's wand." Scorpius spoke up.

"We think its actually making horcruxes…" Lily added.

"A wand?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Was it even possible for a wand to do such a thing?

"I mean, we read a few things that said it could possible do that…" Sage admitted.

"We aren't sure of anything, yet." Lily quickly added.

"Interesting…why do you believe its his wand?" McGonagall asked.

"Gut feeling." Scorpius admitted. "He was so protective over it…and since I took it he has been looking everywhere for it."

"You took it?" McGonagall was surprised and it was written in her expression. Her eyebrows had risen rather high.

Scorpius nodded. "Rose has it now."

"And its fucking powerful." Rose added.

Albus shook his head in agreement. "Really powerful."

"Where is it then?" McGonagall asked.

"In my room. I've been hiding it." Rose explained, yawning. She was still tired.

"Well keep it safe." McGonagall said.

"Tryin' my best." Rose said.

"Very well…" McGonagall clapped her hands. "And everything is going well for all of you?"

"Havin' a blast." Brian admitted, excitedly. He understood they were there for one reason, and that they had a mission to fix things to save the future for them all, but he was also enjoying his time with a younger version of his father. "Me dad and Dan's dad took us to a Quidditch game the other day…"

"He did?" Owen seemed to frown. Neville had done nothing but teach himself and Sage about different types of magical plants.

"It was brilliant." Dan admitted.

"Well, I am glad you all are enjoying yourselves." McGonagall said. "And please do so tonight…but be aware of what is going on and what is at stake."

"Our own lives are what's at stake." Albus said as if no one knew the gravity of the situation.

"Just, go get ready. Be presentable…" McGonagall shoed them out of the classroom, but grabbed Rose by the hood of her grey sweatshirt, yanking her back toward her. "And you behave…what happens tonight is—"

"I know, its important." Rose rolled her eyes, shrugging McGonagall off of her. "I've got it under control."

"Rose, please, make sure you do." McGonagall said.

"You doubting me?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"After the antics I heard you and Albus pulled at the pub two weeks ago, yes, I am." McGonagall said, honestly, her mouth in a tight straight line.

Rose shook her head and snorted. "I've got it under control tonight."

"I do hope so." McGonagall nodded, but then motioned to the door, allowing Rose out of her office.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny were busily getting themselves ready for the Halloween Ball. Even though they had been doing so all day, they still felt as if they were being rushed. Hermione was twisting her hair over her head into a dazzling bun. She smiled, completely content with herself as she looked at the short red dress she was wearing in the mirror.<p>

Ginny came out of the bathroom, groaning and slipping heels on that matched her long, navy dress.

"Wow." Ginny breathed, staring at Hermione. "My brother is not going to be able to keep his hands off you…"

"Really?" Hermione couldn't help but hide the excitement in her voice. She thought she looked decent, but the look on Ginny's face made her feel like she looked radiant. She hoped Ron would feel the same way.

"Really." Ginny nodded.

Hermione glanced at Ginny's dress and realized her friend looked equally as breathtaking, with her long red hair flowing over her shoulders. "Well, Harry will be impressed as well."

Ginny shrugged. "Let's go meet them."

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny out of the door to her dorm, her thoughts drifting to her daughter as she closed the door. She wondered where Rose was, if Rose was getting dressed, or even if her daughter would be attending the ball. She hadn't seen either of her children all day.

Hermione's thoughts shifted, however, as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Ron standing next to Harry in the common room. It was as if the world had stopped for a second, and Hermione and Ron were the only two people there. He looked so handsome, in a black suit with a simple red tie, matching his ginger hair. She couldn't believe how amazing he looked.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered, a stupid grin on his face as he moved toward his girlfriend, and future wife. She was breathtaking, he thought his heart had stopped, as he took in every way the small red dressed hugged her beautifully, thin frame. "You look amazing.

Hermione could feel her cheeks go beat red. "Thank you, Ron. So do you…"

Ron just shrugged as if it were no big deal, but offered her his arm which she gladly took.

"So, off to the ball?" Harry asked, locking his hands with Ginny's small fingers.

"Off to the ball." Hermione grinned at her best friend as she allowed Ron to escort her out of the common room behind Ginny and Harry. She was so excited for the night ahead, remembering the last time she had gone to a ball she had not attended it with Ron. This time, she would finally get her wish.

* * *

><p>Scorpius made his way down into the Slytherin common room, buttoning the cuff of his black dress shirt. He was wearing a simple green tie aside from that, and no jacket. He glanced up when he hit the bottom step to see his father sitting in a black sweater and black pants.<p>

"You are wearing that to the ball?" Scorpius questioned. He was slightly surprised. He had known his father to always be dressed for occasions.

"I'm not going." Draco hardly looked up, but Scorpius could see the dark circles under his father's grey eyes.

"You're not?' Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I've got to find my wand." Draco stood. "Someone must have taken it…if everyone is at the ball, I can look for it."

Immediately, Scorpius' mind raced, and worried filled his heart, though he tried to keep it from appearing on his face. He had to keep reminding himself that there was no way for Draco to get into the Gryffindor Tower, at least he didn't think there was. There was a way to make sure of it though. He cleared his throat. "Do you want me to help you?"

Draco glanced at Scorpius, as if he were reading a book, his eyes seemingly smaller. "No. No you should go enjoy the ball."

"Why is the wand so important?" Scorpius pressed.

Draco was silent for a moment, studying Scorpius even harder, as if he were contemplating Scorpius' integrated. "Tell me something, Scorpius…do you and I get along in the future?"

Scorpius was startled by the question. He thought he was getting in good with his father; he didn't think his true feelings were so transparent. He decided, however, he needed to keep lying. "Of course…"

"Truly?" Draco seemed skeptical.

"Yes." Scorpius was surprised by the confidence in his voice.

Draco nodded, his hands seeming to relax at his side as he slowly moved around Scorpius, who stood extremely still in the middle of the room. "So then…I never spoke of that wand in the future?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No."

"Do I get it back?" Draco asked shortly.

Scorpius swallowed for a second, contemplating telling the truth. He knew his father did have the wand in the future, but he wasn't sure if he should say that. "I…honestly don't know."

"You don't know what my wand looks like?" Draco was short.

"You have many wands." Scorpius covered himself quickly.

Draco nodded. "Makes sense. Wouldn't use that everyday even if I did keep it…"

"Why…why not?" Scorpius managed out, slight relief going through him.

Draco was silent for a moment, clearly contemplating what he was going to say. After a second, he cleared his throat. "What I tell you cannot leave this room. It is between us." He was now squaring his shoulders to his son.

Scorpius suddenly felt like a small child again, though now he was much taller and more muscular then his father. It was the glare in Draco's eyes; it was so cold. It had always made Scorpius feel weak. He just nodded, swallowing hard.

"That wand is not a normal wand…it is rather unique." Draco began. "He has extraordinary powers…and can do things other wands cannot."

Scorpius nodded. "Like what?"

"You know what this is?" Draco pulled his arm up, relieving the dark mark he still had.

"Yes." Scorpius nodded.

"Then you know who it shows allegiance to?" Draco pressed.

Scorpius nodded again, swallowing hard. "The Dark Lord."

Draco nodded. "And how do you feel about him?"

Scorpius swallowed hard, and knew he had to lie. He knew he was getting somewhere. "As you do. As you have taught me to." It was a lie, but he knew he needed it.

"And how do I feel about the Dark Lord?" Draco asked. "In the future."

"He is worthy of our allegiance." Scorpius said, lying through his teeth.

Draco nodded. "Good. Then I feel confident in saying this to you…but he is not completely gone. Are you aware of that?"

"Had some idea of it." Scorpius said honestly.

"Harry Potter did not kill every part of him…the wand…my wand…it held some of him…absorbed some of the Dark Lord when he died…" Draco explained. "And so it can be used to keep him alive…in other objects as well…"

"Horcruxes?" Scorpius guessed. He couldn't believe they had been right. The wand was making horcruxes for Voldemort.

Draco turned a sharp eye on his son and then relaxed a bit. "Yes. I've made a few of them already…hid them…so the Dark Lord is safe for now…but it would be wise to make more…I need that wand back."

Scorpius nodded, all of their worst fears confirmed. His father was still working for Voldemort, and he was making horcruxes, and he would eventually kill Ron and Hermione's baby.

"There are other potential things at work here…things I have been instructed to take care of…if I don't the Dark Lord will murder me upon his return…" Draco said quickly, his voice almost shaking.

"But what if he doesn't return?" Scorpius offered.

"If I don't do this…someone else will." Draco said simply. "And I would then be in even more danger."

Scorpius nodded, noticing for the first time ever that his father, at this young age, seemed torn about his allegiance to Voldemort. He knew in the future, Draco seemed more certain, but in the past, it was evident he had not always been. "What other things are at work?"

"I am not certain yet." Draco said quickly. "But something _is _coming that may cause a problem…"

Scorpius swallowed hard. He knew what was coming; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's first born child; Rose's older brother or sister. That was one of the problems.

"Don't let any of this worry you now. Just keep it between us." Draco said. "I will look for the wand and you go to the ball. See if you hear anything."

Scorpius nodded, trying to pull his thoughts away from terror. "Of course."

Draco gave Scorpius a pat on the back. "Good, son."

Scorpius just returned a nervous smile to Draco before quickly making his way out of the Slytherin common room and toward the Great Hall, where the Halloween Ball was taking place. He felt an odd sense of relief hit him despite his worry. He now knew his father trusted him completely, and he now knew that what they had suspected of Draco's plans was vaguely true, though Scorpius wished they had all been wrong about them.

* * *

><p>Rose was running late, as usual, and the heels along with the unbelievably tight black mini-dress that hardly covered her butt were not helping matters. She quickly rounded a corner and brought her awkward run down to a mild pace as she saw James and Albus both outside the Great Hall in matching suits.<p>

"Where were you?" James hissed.

"Doing my hair..." Rose pointed to the beautiful bun that her brown hair and been placed into. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Honestly…" James rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't care about this thing…"

"If I am going to come I'm gonna look good…" Rose rolled her eyes back.

"Stop bickering you two…" Albus interjected. "We've got important things to do…"

"Right." Rose nodded, smoothing out the black dress. "Do you have the potion?"

James held up the bottle. "Right here."

"So one drop in my parents drinks?" Rose asked.

"One drop will do the trick." James nodded in confirmation. "Do you really think your dad needs it though?"

Rose shrugged. Her father had always drank more then her mother. "Just to be cautious…"

Albus, who had stuck his head in the ball shook his head at them, clearly watching something going on in the Great Hall. "You don't need to give it to him. He's already downing a firewhiskey with my dad in the corner…"

"Really?" Rose and James moved to see as well, and Rose couldn't help but laugh. Clearly, Ron and Harry were trying to hide the fact that they were drinking, both quickly downing two shots before turning around and trying to look innocent.

"Guess our moms don't want them drinking…" Albus said with a grin.

"Not after the way you two behaved the other night…" James preached.

A second later, however, the three teens watched Ginny walk up to Ron and Harry and glance to see Hermione was involved in a conversation with Neville before downing her own shot of firewhiskey.

"Wow! Look at mom!" Albus was impressed. "Guess just Aunt Hermione doesn't want anyone drinking…"

"Well, good thing we've got this then." Rose smirked, yanking the bottle from James' hand. "Let me go get my mom a little tipsy…"

"Wait!" Scorpius rounded the corner but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rose standing there. She was breathtaking, stunning. He suddenly felt as if he couldn't breath; as if her beauty was choking him.

"Snap out of it…" Albus rolled his eyes, his voice not particularly happy. He hated when Scorpius looked at Rose like that. Sure, Scorpius had been one of his best friends at Hogwarts, but he still didn't like the idea of Scorpius and his cousin, even if he teased them about it.

Scorpius shook his head and blinked a few times before covering the ground between him and the Gryffindors in a few big strides. "I just talked to my father…about the wand…we were right."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"He's using it to make horcruxes…what Lily and Sage thought, well they were right." Scorpius said.

"Brilliant…" Albus muttered sarcastically.

"At least we have confirmation." James said.

"We need to tell everyone else. Can you all do that?" Rose glanced between Scorpius, James, and Albus.

"What are you going to be doing, then?" James asked.

"Getting my mom shit-faced." Rose grinned, wiggling the small bottle of potion in the air before cupping her hand around it to hide the bottle and striding into the Great Hall.

Scorpius couldn't help but watch Rose's back as she moved into the hall with such confidence. He also couldn't help but like the way the tight dress clung to every one of her curves in the exact right manner.

* * *

><p>Ron, Harry, and Ginny downed one more shot of firewhiskey, all three sets of eyes glued to Hermione who was still chatting with Neville a few feet away from them.<p>

"This is pathetic that we are hiding from her." Harry said, wiping some firewhiskey off his lips and pointing to Hermione.

"Its our last school ball here…" Ron reasoned.

"I just can't believe Hermione is so against it." Ginny shook her head. All of the sixth and seventh year students were having a few firewhiskey's to enjoy the celebration, but Hermione had been appalled by that the second they had walked into the dance, making it apparent to Harry, Ron, and Ginny that she would not approve of them doing any such thing.

"I can. After the other night…with Rose and Albus." Ron recalled.

"Speaking of…" Ginny's mouth was hanging slightly opened as she turned to see Rose, her niece, walking into the Great Hall. The girl looked very much like Hermione, but Ginny noted that Rose had the physical shape of an athlete, her leg muscles looking spectacular in heels. That was one thing that Ginny had always known Hermione never was. Hermione had never been an athlete, and had always been thin but soft. Rose, however, seemed, to have small muscles in all the right places.

"Is that…my kid?" Ron's voice squeaked as he watched almost every guy in the Great Hall turn to inspect his daughter, there eyes filling with lust and he could only imagine what half of them were thinking.

"Better you then me…" Harry looked at his niece and was relieved that Lily had decided to wear a long pink dress, similar to Ginny's navy one.

"Bloody hell…" Ron rolled his eyes and then noticed Hermione was standing there with the same look of shock on her face. He quickly moved next to his future wife. "Why did you let Rose out like that?"

"Me?" Hermione glared at Ron. "I didn't even see her get dressed…"

Hermione shook her head, slightly appalled at Rose's lack of material to her dress as Rose walked up to her parents.

"What's up?" Rose grinned at Ron and Hermione as she watched James, Albus, and Scorpius move around the room, obviously telling the other kids from the future about the wand.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ron pointed to Rose's dress.

Rose glanced down at her outfit and shrugged, answering smugly. "A dress, daddy…"

"Well…I think you left the bottom half of it somewhere…" Ron said, his eyes still wide.

Rose just rolled her eyes. Her father had always acted like that whenever she got dressed up, she didn't know why she expected now to be any different.

"Honestly, Rose, I think your father has a point." Hermione said, pulling at the bottom of Rose's dress as if it would make the material longer. "I have an extra gown upstairs if you would like to change…"

Rose rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Mom, its fine…"

"It's a little revealing…" Hermione tried again.

"If you got it flaunt it…" Rose laughed at her own comment.

"Rose? Drinks?" Albus called over the crowd, causing Rose, Hermione, and Ron to look at him. "Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron?"

"Uh…yes, please…" Hermione nodded.

"I'll go get them." Rose offered pleasantly, swiftly moving up to the table that Albus was gathering the pumpkin juice at.

"Get that in the drink…" Albus whispered, his eyes motioning to the small vile in Rose's hand.

"Right…" Rose poured the clear liquid that James' had created to get Hermione drunk into one of the pumpkin juices.

"Now make sure she gets that one…" Albus reminded her.

"No crap…" Rose rolled her eyes and walked back over to her parents, handing each a pumpkin juice, but making sure Hermione's was the one with the potion in it. She then moved back toward her cousin's Albus and Lily and the three of them kept a close eye on Hermione.

* * *

><p>About an hour into the ball, the tension around all of the students from the future seemed to break as it become suddenly apparent that James' potion had worked. Hermione was giggling intensely at everything, and suddenly hanging on Ron more then she ever had in her life.<p>

"Hermione…are you feeling okay?" Ron asked, noticing she was acting a little strange.

"Fine!" Hermione giggled.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, honestly.

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, Ronald…"

"Alright, alright…." Ron didn't like the look he was getting.

Suddenly, it was as if Hermione forgot she was angry and began smilng again. Clearly the potion was working wonders. "Will you come dance with me?"

"Oh…Hermione…I…" Ron stammered.

"What? Don't want to dance with me?" Hermione pouted.

"I'll go!" Ginny offered feeling slightly buzzed from the firewhiskeys that she, Ron, and Harry had downed earlier in the night. She was ready to dance and she knew the chance of Harry or Ron dancing was slim to none.

"Brilliant!" Hermione allowed Ginny to move her out to the dance floor, still slightly glaring at Ron.

"What's with Hermione?" Harry came back with some pumpkin juice.

"Dunno. She seems…giggly…little too much for me…" Ron said, taking one of the pumpkin juices and chugging it.

"Careful, Ron…I put a little whiskey in there…" Harry said.

Ron's attention, though, had been brought to Rose who was practically dancing on the stage with a guitarist from the band. Ron did not like it, but he knew there was little he could do. However, between Hermione's weird behavior and Rose's rather slutty behavior, Ron knew he needed more then just a little firewhiskey. "I'm gonna need more…"

"More whiskey?" Harry was surprised.

"Absolutely." Ron said, moving quickly to the drink table where he found Brian and Albus drinking whiskey. He moved up to the two boys and took the bottle of liquor from them without asking.

"We would have given you it, Uncle Ron…" Albus grinned. He too was a little drunk.

Ron ignored his nephew, chugging a good amount of the burning liquid.

"Wow, Mr. Weasley…" Brian said when Ron finally stopped chugging.

"Needed that." Ron whipped his mouth, noticing Rose had now made her way away from the stage and was now leaning against the back wall alone, sipping on some mead, her eyes glued to Hermione and Ginny dancing.

Hermione seemed to notice her daughter's intense staring and stumbled her way off the dance floor and to Rose. "Rose!"

Rose had to laugh, watching her mother make her way over to her. Hermione was clearly drunk. "Mom?"

Hermione reached Rose and gave a scolding look at the glass in Rose's hand. "Are you…is that…are you drinking?"

"I am." Rose nodded slowly, as if Hermione would not be able to understand her any other way.

"You're too young for that…" Hermione suddenly snatched the glass out of Rose's hand and to Rose's surprise, drank it.

Rose's eyes got wide. Partially because she rarely had ever seen her mother drink and partially because she now would have to go get another glass of mead. "Did you…I…"

Hermione smiled proudly at herself. "See? Your mother isn't such a nerdy loser is she?"

"I never…uhh…" Rose, for once in her life, was at a loss for words.

"Its alright…" Hermione grinned feverishly at her daughter. "I know…I can…be sometimes…well…a little overbearing…"

"A little?" Rose had to stifle a laugh. Hermione was anything but _a little_ overbearing.

"Its because…well…I love you, Rose…" Hermione reached out and stroked Rose's cheek.

"Okay, your drunk…" Rose said to Hermione, and then locked eyes with her father half way across the room, motioning for him to come forward. He slowly put down his bottle of firewhiskey, which he had seemed to drink almost the entire thing of.

"No, I'm not." Hermione said, really believing she wasn't. She had no idea that Rose had poured a potion in her drink earlier in the night.

"What's…going on?" Ron asked nervously as he walked up to Rose and Hermione.

"I think mom needs to go to bed…" Rose sighed. She realized that the potion had probably been too much for her mother. She had a feeling they would be lucky if Hermione didn't pass out in the next ten minutes.

"I…" Hermione glanced at Ron, and as her eyes connected with his blue ones she felt herself fall even more in love with him.

Ron shifted uncomfortably under Hermione's stare. He had never seen her look at him like that before, or maybe he had. He couldn't remember; the firewhiskey was starting to cloud his mind. Suddenly, he felt rather dizzy, knowing the whiskey had gone straight to his head. Maybe he needed to get to bed too. "Right…I do too…think I drank too much…"

"You were drinking!" Hermione scolded Ron.

Ron, suddenly overcome by the firewhiskey couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's expression, which made her only crease her eyebrows closer together.

"Jerk…" Hermione muttered.

"Oh, come on, love…" Ron teased, pulling Hermione in for a big kiss.

Hermione seemed to suddenly forget she was mad at Ron, the kiss overpowering her sense of anything else. She grinned devilishly at her, and it was so out of character for her face that Rose didn't know what to think.

"Maybe you should both go?" Rose suggested, suddenly noticing that her parents were extremely touchy. Maybe her plan would work after all.

"Yeah…" Ron nodded, his eyes never leaving Hermione's brown ones, as he led her out of the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor Tower.

Albus, Hugo, Lily, and James immediately moved up to Rose who was still standing against the wall, watching her parents walk out.

"Well?" Lily asked.

Rose shrugged. "Either they are going to do the dirty, or they are going to pass out. My mom was completely trashed and I think my dad was well on his way."

"Well, lets hope it was the first one then." James said sharply. He knew that their lives, their futures, would depend on what his aunt and uncle did that night, however unpleasant that thought might have been to process in his head.

* * *

><p>By the time Ron had managed to get Hermione up to her dorm room, the firewhiskey had hit him full force and he was just as giggly as his future wife. He managed to swing her door open, but did it too hard, causing a few pictures on her dresser to fall over.<p>

Hermione watched the pictures fall and then both she and Ron burst out laughing.

"You shouldn't be up here…" Hermione whispered to Ron, as if there were anyone else in the abandoned tower.

"Why's that?" Ron asked, a smile still on his face.

"Because you're a boy." Hermione told him.

"Well spotted…" Ron teased, using Hermione's own words from years ago when he had told her she was a girl.

Hermione laughed at Ron and suddenly pulled him in for a long kiss, lacing her fingers through his red hair. After a moment she pulled away and smiled at him.

"Well that was nice…" Ron said.

"Nice?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, suddenly feelings very brave.

"Different…" Ron swallowed hard as he felt Hermione lead him over to her bed.

"Why? Because Hermione would never do this…" Hermione moved and pulled Ron on top of her.

"Hermione…" Ron warned, trying his best to focus. "If this is 'bout the other day…"

"Its not." Hermione assured him. In truth, ever since the fight they had over sex, it had been the only thing she had been thinking about. She loved Ron, and after seeing the amazing children the would have one day, she thought it silly to not grant him what he wanted. If he wanted her now, why shouldn't she let him have her? She loved him, she would always be with him; she knew that for a fact. However, she knew she would never have the confidence to tell him that, and she thanked that glass of mead she had taken from Rose for it.

"Really, Hermione…" Ron said as he kissed her neck. "I can wait…"

"I don't want you to." Hermione admitted.

Ron stopped kissing her and looked at her. "Since when?"

"Since…since I know I'll always be with you…" Hermione could tell he as about to say something so she cut him off with a kiss. "Stop talking, Ronald…"

"Right…" Ron nodded, kissing her again as he felt the firewhiskey go straight to his head.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since her parents had left the ball, and Rose was beyond exhausted. The heels she had been wearing had caused her enough pain for the night, she decided as she took them off and made her way up the stairs to her dorm room.<p>

However, Rose stopped before she made it to her closed door. She could hear sounds she had never wanted to hear in her life coming from the other side. She could hear her mother's moans, and her father's grunts, and she immediately wanted to throw up. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that was what she had been hoping for all night. Still, it was not a pretty picture in her head. She quickly raced back down the stairs and into the common room, where Lily, Albus, James, and Hugo were still sitting, talking by the fire.

"What's wrong?" Hugo asked his sister.

"I…" Rose pointed up the stairs. "It's disgusting."

"What is?" Albus asked, immediately intrigued.

"My mom and dad…" Rose continued to point up the stairs and dry heave. "I heard them…in my room…"

"Why…oh…" James realized what Rose meant first. "Well…that's good."

"What's good?" Hugo asked, not putting the pieces together.

"Your parents are…getting _friendly_." Lily realized a well, leaning into her cousin and giving him a push on the shoulder.

"Oh…_oh_!" Hugo made a face. "Gross."

"Its what we wanted." James reminded his younger cousin.

"Right…I…need some air…" Rose decided, quickly making her way out of the common room and out the front of Hogwarts to the abandoned courtyard.

Except the courtyard was not abandoned, she realized, as she saw Scorpius leaning against a pillar. She made a confused face at him as he walked over.

"What are you doing out here?" Rose asked.

"Thinking…" Scorpius said, noticing Rose still looked amazing in her black dress. "And I didn't want to go deal with my dad yet…"

Rose just nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing out here?" Scorpius asked after a moment of silence.

"My room is…well…_occupied_." Rose laughed a little at her word chose.

Scorpius nodded, immediately understanding. "So your parents are…well…"

Rose just nodded. She didn't need Scorpius to say it out loud. She knew her parents were having sex, and she knew it was not a bad thing. She needed them to do this if they were ever going to save her future.

"Well, I guess that's good." Scorpius said.

"Guess so." Rose nodded, smiling as if she had told herself a joke.

Scorpius smiled softly at her, wanting nothing more then to wrap his arms around her tight waste and kiss a trail down her neck to her collarbone; it was what he had done in the past. It was what he loved to do, but now she wouldn't let him. He knew that. She was off limits to him now.

"So since this part of the plan is handled, I guess now we are dealing with the horcruxes..." Rose broke Scorpius' train of thought.

"Right, yeah..." Scorpius nodded, blinking a few times. "I'll see if I can work on my father...figure out what some of the horcruxes are."

Rose nodded, allowing silence to fall between the ex-couple.


	13. The Morning After

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 13**

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sun filtering in her window. She winced, a massive headache quickly taking over as she tried to get out of bed. However, she found that task difficult, as something seemed to be pinning her down.

She turned her head, ignoring her headache to find a strong arm across her naked stomach. Immediately she started to panic. Why was she not wearing any clothes? And whose arm was lying across her? Slowly, Hermione brought her eyes to the familiar redhead who was lying next to her, fast asleep.

"Ron!" Hermione practically screamed in shock, causing Ron to jump up in a panic. Immediately, Hermione also noticed Ron's lack of clothing.

"Hermione?" Ron tried to focus his eyes, though his head too was pounding. Immediately, he winced, wondering how much whiskey he had drank the night before.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, pulling her sheet up to hide her exposed breast. She quickly scrambled, throwing him his boxers that were at the bottom of her bed. "Put those on!"

Ron glanced at the clothing she had thrown at him, realizing it was his boxers, which meant one thing. He glanced down. Yup, he was naked.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled again.

Ron lifted his head, putting his boxers on quickly. She was yelling too much, he couldn't focus.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked again, panic in her voice.

"I…I don't know." Ron admitted.

"We're naked…" Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't remember what had happened the night before, but she had an awful feeling she knew, giving the lack of clothing she and Ron were in.

"Well, I'm not anymore..." Ron said, rubbing his head. He was hungover.

Immediately, Hermione burst into tears, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Hermione, don't cry…" Ron tried to move forward and comfort her, but she shrank away from him.

"Ron…did we…" Hermione's eyes were still closed as the tears flowed freely. "Did you and I…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Ron felt sorry for her. He knew what she was asking of him; she wanted to know if they had slept together, but he couldn't give her an answer because he honestly didn't know. "I don't know…"

"W-what?" Hermione sobbed.

"I can't remember…" Ron admitted ashamed. "I just remember leaving the ball…I think I drank too much…"

Hermione cried harder. She could hardly remember any of the Halloween Ball. The last thing she recalled was taking Rose's mead from her and slurping it down, but even that memory was fuzzy.

"Hermione…" Ron tried again, but stood very still.

"Ron…we must have…" Hermione began to cry harder. That was not how she wanted her first sexual experience to be. She at least wanted to remember it. She slowly glanced up at Ron, her eyes red. "Didn't we?"

Ron sighed, his mouth forming a regretful line. He couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure they had actually had sex the night before. "I think we mighta…I can't tell…maybe you can…"

Ron's words made Hermione sob harder as she noticed how sore her body actually was. She had never felt like that before, especially her legs or stomach. Both were sore, as if she had worked out for hours.

"Hermione?" Ron was worried now. She was crying much too hard.

"We did…" Hermione sobbed. "Ron, we did…"

"Alright, its not so bad." Ron sat down on the bed next to Hermione. "I mean…we can't remember it, either of us, right?"

Ron's words only made Hermione cry harder.

"Hermione, its okay…stop crying…" Ron slowly wrapped an arm around her bare shoulder, but felt her twitch away.

"I j-just…I wanted the f-first t-time to be…s-sp-special…" Hermione managed out between sobs and deep breaths.

"Hermione, its okay…neither of us know what happened…we cant even be sure we did anything." Ron tried to reason. "So its like it didn't happen…"

"But it did happen, Ron!" Hermione was suddenly yelling, tears still falling from her cheeks. She pushed away from him. "How could you be so insensitive?"

Ron's mouth hung open. If anything, insensitive was the last thing he was trying to be. He thought it would make her feel better that he was on the same page; he was embarrassed he couldn't remember anything. "I wasn't…I just…I thought…"

"Just go, Ron…" Hermione put her head in her hands and pulled her knees up to her chin.

Ron sat on the bed, staring at her for a moment.

"Go!" Hermione sobbed, kicking him in the shin and toward the end of her bed. She just wanted to crawl up and sleep the nightmare away. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid; that she had gotten drunk, slept with Ron, and then not even remember it.

Ron let out a frustrated sigh, but gathered his clothes swiftly and moved out the door, his jaw set in anger at Hermione. Sometimes he didn't understand her. He was just trying to make her feel better and she made him out to be the bad guy; like it was all his fault; and he was pretty sure it wasn't. He could remember most of the night before and she had been hanging all over him at the dance long before they left. He knew he hadn't been the pushy one the night before.

Once Hermione heard her door slam shut she let out a loud sob and could feel her body physically shaking as she pulled her sheet up around her naked form and cried into her pillow. She couldn't believe how irresponsible she had been.

* * *

><p>Ron sighed, slowly making his way down the girls dormitory stairs and into the common room, where he found Rose curled up on the couch, still in her black dress from the night before, and her heels dangling from her left hand that was off of the couch. The picture of his daughter's sleeping form only made Ron feel worse. Clearly he and Hermione had been busy the night before, and it had forced Rose to sleep on the couch in the drafty common room.<p>

Ron took the jacket he had been wearing last night, that he had carried down from Hermione's room and laid it across Rose's exposed legs, trying to give her some sort of blanket.

At the touch of the material to her legs, however, Rose began to move a bit, her eyes fluttering open. She had always been a light sleeper, but back in her world, in the future, she had become an even lighter sleeper, once the Third Wizarding War had started. It was too risky to sleep through anything during that.

Rose rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, glancing up at her father with a yawn. It rook her a second to realize she was in the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry to wake you." Ron said quietly.

"Uh…yeah…no problem." Rose sat up, although the weird position she had squished herself into the night before had made her back a little swore.

"And sorry to make you stay down here last night…" Ron sighed.

Rose could tell immediately that something was wrong. "You okay, dad?"

Ron looked up at his daughter; glad he had only known her for a month. He knew if he had actually watched her grow up, and if they weren't practically the same exact age at that particular moment he would never want to have this conversation with her.

"Your mum's mad at me…" Ron sighed. "I think, anyway."

"What did you do?" Rose asked, confused. She thought last night would be a good night for her parents, although she did not really want to think about it.

Ron's eyes glanced up the stairs he had just come from, where Hermione lay still upset and then shrugged, not meeting Rose's eyes. "Nothing…"

"Dad, if it's about last night…" Rose took a deep breath; unable to believe she was about to say it. "I…I know where you were coming from…"

Ron's face practically matched the color of his hair at his daughter's words.

"Its…fine…" Rose couldn't believe she had said that. The idea of her parents having sex at any age was not fine for her. Still, she played it off. "Technically you two aren't my parents yet…and…you're young…" She forced a smile.

Ron just studied Rose's face, his own expression beat red yet blank.

"So what happened?" Rose asked, hoping her father would understand she wanted to know why he was upset, not what happened the previous night.

"Well last night…I mean I am sure you know…you didn't come into your mum's room so…I mean…" Ron was stumbling over his words and could feel his ears glowing red.

Rose shuttered at the idea of what her father was trying to tell her but nodded. "Yeah, you and mom were…_busy_…"

"Right…" Ron said quickly, not meeting Rose's eyes, which didn't bother his daughter in the slightest, she had suddenly found her nail very interesting. "Well…your mum's a little upset…neither of us…well…we can't really remember much…"

Rose suddenly was looking directly at her father, her eyebrows raised. "You both blacked out?"

"Yeah…" Ron said softly, nodding.

Rose felt as if she had been hit by ten Hogwarts Expresses at once. Not only had she tricked her mother into getting drunk, but she had gotten her mother so drunk that she couldn't even remember losing her virginity. In some sickly twisted way, Rose felt like she had ruined her mom's life.

Before Rose could say another word, however, Lily came down the stairs rubbing her eyes, her blonde hair disheveled. Clearly she was still tired from the night before.

"Sorry…" Lily realized she had interrupted something between her Uncle Ron and cousin. "I just…well…Aunt Hermione woke me up…"

"Woke you up?" Ron was confused. He thought Hermione had locked herself in her room.

"Well, her crying did." Lily admitted. "She seems really upset…"

"Great…" Ron threw his hands up in defeat and then allowed them to wrap around his neck, his head hanging low.

"What happened?" Lily asked, her eyes darting between her uncle and cousin.

"My parents…got _friendly _last night…" Rose said as if Lily didn't know that already. "And now…well my mom seems upset…well neither of them can remember it…"

Lily's nose squished up in disgust; first at the thought of her aunt and uncle having sex and second at the idea that she had been part of the team who had gotten her aunt so drunk that Hermione couldn't even remember what she had done the night before. Lily felt awful. Hermione should have remembered it; she had not meant to drink. Lily didn't, however, feel bad for her Uncle Ron. She knew if he had forgotten anything it was simply because he had gotten himself so drunk.

"That's awful…" Lily said after a beat.

"I ruined it…" Ron said, sorrow in his voice.

"You didn't ruin anything." Rose rolled her eyes at how dramatic her father was being. "Just give her sometime…it's not like you remember anything more then she does."

"That's what I said!" Ron seemed relieved that someone else was thinking along the lines he had been.

"That's clearly not the point…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"What am I gonna do?" Ron's' head was back in his big hands.

"Maybe, talk to her?" Lily suggested.

"She won't let me…she kicked me out." Ron told his niece.

"Well, maybe…Rose can talk to her?" Lily glanced over at Rose hopefully to see Rose mouthing a huge 'no'.

"Yeah?" Ron's face suddenly lit up and he was looking at his daughter. "Could you, Rose?"

Rose felt so uncomfortable. She wanted to help her dad, but at the same time she didn't not want to have a conversation about sex with her mother. The one she had when she was ten was more then enough. "I…uh…"

"Please, Rose?" Ron slipped to his knees, his hands clamped together in front of his face. He was begging. It was almost pathetic.

Pathetic and yet endearing. Rose realized her father was extremely upset. She knew, despite how uncomfortable it would make her, she would have to talk to her mother. "Fine…"

Ron was on his feet, his hand placed thankfully on Rose's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Rose."

"Sure, sure…" Rose waved him off as if it were nothing and then stood, brushing past Lily. "Go tell McGonagall the plan's in motion. Make sure the boys know as well."

Lily just nodded and then turned, along with her uncle, to watch Rose slowly descend the stairs toward Hermione's room. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the idea of the uncomfortable conversation ahead for Rose. Lily knew she would never be able to do something like that.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door startled Minerva McGonagall as she sat at her desk in her small, old office. Her eyes quickly darted to the closed door. "It's open."<p>

Slowly the door opened and Hugo, Lily, Albus, James, Owen, Brian, Sage, and Dan all filed into the room, surprising the old professor.

"You're up rather early…" McGonagall noted.

"Rose sent us down…" Lily explained.

"She did?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, glancing around. "And where is she now?"

"With my mom." Hugo said. Although, Lily had told them all about the reason Hermione was upset, they had decided that little bit of information was not important enough to share with the professor.

"So last night was a success?" McGonagall asked.

"If you mean, did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley make a baby…we'd say yes…" Brian grinned devilishly.

"Shut up…" Hugo made a face at the Irish boy.

"That's good news though. Now we need to just keep an eye on Mrs. Weasley…Miss Granger…whatever she is going by…" McGonagall felt herself getting confused.

"How long will it take to know if she is pregnant?" James asked.

"Most likely a month." McGonagall said. "Though it would be hard to notice until she gets some symptoms."

"So now what?" Sage asked.

"We work on the horcruxes…" James said, glancing at McGonagall. "We ran into Scorpius last night and he confirmed what Lily and Sage thought…that wand is making horcruxes."

"It is?" McGonagall was surprised.

Lily nodded, James had told her that the night before.

"Well then…we need to get that wand in my office. Someone please let Rose know that…" McGonagall said.

"We will." Albus responded.

"And Scorpius is starting to figure out some of the horcruxes…" James added.

"Good…" McGonagall nodded. "And please, go find a history on the Malfoy's in the library. It may be a good indicator or where to start looking for horcruxes."

"We can do that." James nodded, glancing at Dan and Owen.

"Good…" McGonagall nodded, slightly worried about all the new information being brought into the room, and yet slightly happy that at least they were now on the right track with saving the future.

* * *

><p>Scorpius walked silently next to his father as both blondes moved toward the Great Hall for breakfast. There were few students in the hall, a testament to how fun the Halloween Ball had been the night before.<p>

"Did you have fun at the dance?" Draco asked, rounding one of the corners near the Great Hall.

Scorpius nodded, yawning slightly. "Was alright." He really didn't want to talk about the dance with his father; other, more important, things were on his mind. "Did you…figure anything out about the wand?"

Draco sighed, shaking his head and digging his hands into his pockets. "No. Couldn't find it anywhere. I don't have a clue where it went, but I need to get it back…for obvious reasons."

Scorpius nodded, trying his best to act as if he agreed with everything his father was saying. "Or no more horcruxes…"

"Right." Draco nodded, quickly adding. "Though I think I've made enough of them…six in all…"

"Didn't Voldemort have more last night?" Scorpius asked.

Draco's eyebrow furrowed and he seemed to glare at his son as if Scorpius had asked the wrong question. "Well, I made six for him. Doesn't mean there are only six out there. He managed a few on his own you could say…"

"What?" Scorpius was beyond confused by his father's cryptic message.

Draco just shrugged. "Not anything really. Six are important things to me…a few belong to Voldemort, that way it's a little more difficult to destroy them…not that its easy to do that anyway…"

"Harry Potter managed to…" Scorpius said.

Draco's jaw immediately set at his son's words and he practically pinned an unsuspecting Scorpius against the wall. "And Potter will _never_ be able to do that again!"

"Right…no…I know…" Scorpius tried to wiggle himself free.

Draco immediately relaxed, releasing Scorpius as a group of second year Ravenclaws walked by.

"I just…can't let anything cloud my mind…Potter was lucky once, he won't be again. He's the reason I even have to do this…if he hadn't gotten in the way last time…" Draco seemed to apologize without saying he was sorry.

Scorpius just nodded, straightening his tie out and walking ahead of his father into the Great Hall. It seemed to him that his father was more tormented by his mission and the fact that he had been assigned it then by the idea of actually following it through.

* * *

><p>Rose took a deep breath as she stood outside the door to the dorm room she shared with Hermione. She could hear her mother's soft cries on the other side of the door and really contemplated what she was doing up there. She knew whatever conversation she was about to have with Hermione would be awkward and uncomfortable, even if her mother was only nineteen in this time.<p>

After another deep breath, and listening to Hermione cry a little harder, Rose knew she had to at least attempt to fix things. She felt awful for getting her mother so drunk that she blacked out and she felt awful for making her father so upset. She could easily tell that Ron had been beside himself earlier that morning.

Rose knocked slowly on the door, causing Hermione's cries to stop instantly, and yet no voice came from the other side of the door.

"Mom?" Rose called out softly. "Can I come in?"

No response again.

Rose rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door to her dorm. She was ready to deal with her mother yelling at her to get out, but not remotely ready for what she actually found once the door was open.

Rose felt her heart fall into her stomach at the sight of her mother. Hermione was curled up in bed, her pillow and face soaked from tears. Rose noticed that Hermione's dress from the night before was in a pile on the floor and that the only thing her mother seemed to have wrapped around her was her sheets, which were pulled up practically to her chin.

"Mom?" Rose moved just far enough into the room to close the bedroom door.

Hermione looked at her daughter and then buried her head in her pillow, covering her face and allowing her brown, curly hair to fall across her pillow.

"Mom?" Rose took a cautious step closer.

"Get out, Rose!" Hermione's head suddenly snapped up and venom filled her voice as tears filled her eyes.

Rose took a step back in surprise. She had never, in her entire life, heard her mother yell like that before. Not even when she was six and had accidently changed Crookshanks into a toad.

Before Rose could say anything, Hermione was back to crying, and Ginny had come into the room.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked, standing there in sweatpants and a t-shirt, her red hair a mess. Clearly, Hermione's yells had woken her from her sleep. Once Ginny took a look at Hermione though, she snapped her eyes at Rose. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Rose was shocked that her Aunt Ginny was so quick to accuse her of causing Hermione to cry so much. Her Aunt Ginny usually took her side.

"Yes, you!" Ginny snapped, stepping at her niece. "You have been driving your mum mad for weeks!" Ginny pointed back to Hermione. "What did you do now to upset her so much?"

"I didn't do anything…" Rose felt herself being back into her a corner by her aunt.

"I highly doubt—" Ginny started.

"She's right, Gin…" Hermione's voice was strained from crying. "She didn't do anything…"

Ginny turned to see Hermione sitting up in bed now, the sheets pulled around her small breast and her head hanging low, as if she were ashamed. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Hermione waved a hand as another batch of tears threatened her eyes.

"Hermione…" Ginny moved to sit next to her best friend, slowly wrapping an arm around the brunette's bare back. That was when Ginny noticed it. "Hermione, where are your clothes?"

"I don't…I don't want to talk about it…" Hermione said, and then lifted her head to see Rose still standing in the corner her aunt had left her in. "Not in front of Rose…"

Ginny glanced back at her niece. "Rose? Could you maybe…" She tilted her head toward the door.

"I…I already know what happened…" Rose found herself saying, though she had no clue why. Her aunt had just given her the chance to escape the most uncomfortable conversation she had ever had in her life and yet, for some reason, she wanted to stay. Rose knew why though. She would stay for her dad. He had asked her to talk to her mother, it was the least she could do.

"Y-you do?" Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Rose's eyes, which only caused Hermione to cry harder. Rose had the same blue eyes as Ron.

Rose nodded, taking a cautious step forward. "I…caught dad downstairs…when he was leaving…"

"Oh…" Hermione's face dropped and she glanced down at her sheets now, pulling them closer to her naked form.

"Its really not a big deal, mom." Rose tried her best to comfort Hermione.

Hermione's chest heaved at Rose's words in a bitter laugh.

"What's not so bad?" Ginny asked, seriously confused.

"I…Ron…" Hermione motioned to her dress on the ground and then began crying.

"You and Ron?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, her eyes moving to the red dress on the floor and then onto Rose in confusion as she patted Hermione's back.

Rose wiggled her eyebrows and moved her arms and hips to create a thrusting motion, hoping her mom wouldn't see it and her aunt would understand.

Ginny did understand and her eyes grew as big as saucers as she turned back to Hermione "Oh…you and Ron…"

"We had sex!" Hermione shouted, her eyes looking straight at the ceiling as she began sobbing. "And it is bad…" She turned her attention to Rose. "This is not something you should be hearing."

Rose shrugged. She agreed with her mother, it was awkward, but then again, she realized the nine-teen year old girl was only the begins of her mother, which made it a little less weird. "I mean…its not like I don't think you guys ever…you know…I mean how else did me and Hugo get here?"

Ginny stifled a laugh and Hermione also smiled a little bit as tears still fell. She slumped her shoulders over and looked at the ground. "Its not funny…"

"Its not so bad, Hermione…" Ginny said. "I mean, I don't like to know what you and my brother do but…its not so bad…"

"I can't remember it." Hermione said softly, glancing up at Ginny. "Neither can Ron…"

"Oh…" Ginny understood now, but then confusion flew across her face. "But you didn't drink. I mean, Ron did but you…"

"I did." Hermione nodded, embarrassed about the entire situation. "I had some of Rose's mead.

Rose felt as if she had been stabbed by Hermione's words. She knew the half a glass of mead her mother had taken from her had not caused her to black out. She knew the only reason her mother remembered nothing was because she had fed her a potion to make her entirely too drunk.

"Well then…if neither of you can remember…" Ginny started.

"I think Ron lied about that." Hermione began to cry a little again. "I think…I mean…what if I was so awful he did not want to tell me so he just said he couldn't remember."

Rose could feel her face go red in embarrassment. Up until that point the conversation had been strange, yet seemingly objective, so it had not bothered her. Now, things were getting too detailed, and too intimate. Whether her parents wouldn't actually be her parents for a few years did not matter anymore, she did not want to be part of this conversation.

"I am sure that's not the case." Ginny turned to Rose. "Did Ron, I mean your dad say anything to you about remembering it or…"

"He…he said he couldn't." Rose said quickly, hoping that would end the conversation.

"See?" Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"What if he lied to Rose too?" Hermione asked, a little calmer but still worried.

"He didn't." Rose said, assuredly. "But even if he was going to, who cares? Guys suck their first times way more than any girl ever could."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her daughter while Ginny giggled a bit.

Rose could see it in Hermione's eyes; a million questioned were about to come. Rose realized, in her haste to end the awkward conversation she had just completely turned it on its head.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

Rose felt her face go red but she shrugged it off. It's not like in the future Hermione was not well aware of her daughter's sexual endeavors. She had, after all, been thrown out of Hogwarts for them, much to Hermione's disappointment. "I just…do…"

"Rose…" Hermione could feel the mother rising inside of her, despite of the fact that she herself was beside herself with her own actions. "Please do not tell me that you are…"

"Mom!" Rose cut in sharply. "I'm almost eighteen…"

"And I am nineteen!" Hermione was appalled by what she was hearing. Here she was, sobbing over the lost of her own virginity to the man she knew she would marry and there was her future daughter, not worried about her virtue at all.

"This…isn't about me anyway…" Rose tried to remind her mother. "Its about you…and dad…and…" Rose would give anything to have her mom crying over her father again. That was comforting; that conversation was even comfortable compared to the one they were having now.

"Rose…uh…Rose Weasley!" Hermione could feel her motherly instincts taking over.

"My middle name's Molly…" Rose interjected, causing Ginny to laugh a little.

Hermione's mouth went into a thin line and then began trembling as tears formed in her eyes again.

Rose's smirk dropped immediately, and she wished she could take back whatever she had done to make her mother cry.

"Mom…please…" Rose started.

"This is all my fault…" Hermione shook her head.

"What's your fault?" Ginny was just as confused as Rose.

"This is the start…" Hermione sobbed. "This must be where I become a bad parent…setting awful examples…" Hermione's mind began to raise. "Do I tell you about this in the future? What I did last night…"

"What?" Rose's eye got wide. "No, definitely not." It was the truth. Rose had no idea that her parents had ever had another child before her. "And trust me…what you and dad do has nothing to do with how I turn out…"

"Don't be silly, Rose…" Hermione cried. "Of course it does…"

"No, honestly." Rose knew she was in a lose-lose situation, but she was desperate to stop her mother's tears. "Mom, I swear…trust me…you aren't happy with that I did…when it came to sex or anything…"

Hermione looked up at Rose with teary eyes but said nothing, almost silently asking her to explain herself.

Rose sighed, closing her eyes; unable to believe she was about to relive the entire ordeal that had really caused her relationship with her mother to deteriorate in the future. "I lost it when I was…fourteen."

"What?" Hermione and Ginny both said at the same time.

"I know…stupid…it's the reason I got kicked out of Hogwarts…" Rose said, not making eye contact with her mother.

"Kicked out?" Hermione's thoughts were running rapid now, but were no longer focused on what she had Ron had done the night before.

Rose decided it was at least a plus that her mother was now gawking at her rather then crying. "Yeah…I kinda…I got caught with…Scorpius in the Great Hall…"

"Caught? Doing what?" Hermione was not putting the pieces together fast enough.

Ginny looked at Hermione like she had ten heads. Clearly, Ginny knew exactly what Rose was talking about. She turned back to her niece. "You mean Malfoy's kid?"

Rose nodded, shrugging a bit.

"You…" Hermione realized what Rose was saying and her eyes grew wide. "With that boy? You seem to hate him!"

Rose shrugged. That had never been the case. She had never hated Scorpius; in fact she was pretty certain she had loved him. She would have never broken his heart, but after that had happened at Hogwarts neither one of their parents wanted them to do a thing with each other. Rose had understood that, and so she had let Scorpius go.

"You've got to be kidding…" Hermione shook her head, her face in clear shock. "I…I can't believe I let that happen to you…your morals…"

"Trust me, it was hard for me to break the mold you made…" Rose joked slightly. She was completely uncomfortable and embarrassed, but at least it had stopped her mother from crying. She glanced over at her Aunt Ginny to see Ginny slightly smiling at Rose, either amused with the embarrassing story, or glad to see Hermione's mind off of what had happened last night and that morning.

* * *

><p>Ron sat in the room he shared with Harry, although it was currently empty. He wondered where Harry had wandered off to so early in the morning. He had not seen his best friend since the previous night, and he really was looking for someone to talk to.<p>

Ron was so embarrassed. Embarrassed that he could not remember his first night with Hermione. It killed him to know that; after all he could vividly remember his one and only time with Lavender and it was something he wished he could forget. Hermione was special, and his brain simply wouldn't let him enjoy that.

Ron sighed tossing his dress shirt, jacket, and tie onto the floor, flopping down on his bed and starring at the ceiling and not bothering to change out of his dress pants. He couldn't fall back asleep even if he wanted to. A few minutes later, he heard the door to his room creak open. He shifted his eyes to the door, not bothering to lift his head.

"You're back." Harry observed as he shuffled in the room.

Ron nodded. "Where were you?"

Harry held up some toast. "Breakfast. I just went to grab some. I hardly ate last night and honestly, the firewhiskey made me a bit sick…"

Ron just nodded.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, sitting up slowly. "Not really."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting down on his own bed and nibbling at his toast.

"I woke up this morning…well naked…next to Hermione…" Ron said slowly, and then added. "She was naked too."

Harry's eyebrows moved up his forehead in surprise, practically reaching over the rims of his round glasses.

"Yeah…" Ron nodded, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. "I think…I think I slept with her…"

"You think?" Harry choked out.

"Can't remember…" Ron said honestly. "I hardly remember leaving the dance…"

"You did have a lot of whiskey…" Harry recalled.

"Don't I know it…" Ron sighed. His head was still throbbing but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart from upsetting Hermione.

"So, Hermione's mad you can't remember?" Harry assumed. "I mean, honestly, I'm even surprised with her. After that big roe you two had a few weeks ago I didn't think she was even contemplating…well…_being _with you like that right now."

"I don't know if she was, honestly…" Ron lowered his head and sighed. "She can't remember it either…"

"What?" Harry was shocked. "How?"

Ron shrugged. "She did drink a little bit…I honestly don't know." He glanced up at Harry. "It's a bloody mess though…"

"Sounds it." Harry nodded in agreement.

"What do I do, Harry?" Ron asked his best friend. "I feel awful. She is so upset…I hate seeing her upset."

"Don't…don't let her feel bad about this." Harry told Ron. "Its no one's fault, and if neither of you can remember, then its like it didn't happen…"

"But it did happen." Ron said. "We both know that much…I think…"

"Well…then just try and be there for her…just don't let her be upset about this…" Harry suggested.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry's suggestion as if his best friend were the dumbest wizard alive. "Do you _know _Hermione?"

"I know, it won't be easy. But you care a lot 'bout her. Just do your best to not let this bother her…let her know it doesn't bother you…" Harry said.

"It honestly doesn't." Ron said. "After the fight last week over it…I started thinking 'bout how nuts Lavender got after I slept with her…I didn't want things to be like that with Hermione. I really was gonna wait."

"So tell her that." Harry said.

"You think?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Honestly, yeah. I mean, if you were okay with waitin' and neither of you can remember it then it doesn't matter, does it?"

"You're right." Ron took a deep breath and stood. "I should talk to her."

Harry just nodded. "You should put a shirt on first."

Ron looked down at his bare chest. "Right." He moved quickly to his dresser, pulling out a red t-shirt and tossing it over his head before swiftly making his way out of his dorm room. He was exhausted, and his head was pounding, but making sure Hermione was okay was much more important at that point.

* * *

><p>After the awkward conversation in Hermione and Rose's room, Ginny had stayed to calm Hermione down, which had allowed Rose to sneak out. She was completely drained from the conversation and felt guilty for accidently getting her mother so drunk, and even worse for having to share her own sex life with the teenage version of her mom.<p>

What Rose really wanted was a tall glass of a good old American beer. But seeing as how they were at Hogwarts, and the fact that her mother was sobbing about blacking out of her first sexual experience, Rose decided beer was out and some fresh air would have to suffice. She quickly made her way out of the Gryffindor common room, down the drafty halls, and out to the courtyard, where the first frost of the year clung to the plants. She shivered, realizing she was still in her dress from the night before.

Rose hugged herself as she walked through the courtyard, letting the morning sun warm her skin as best it could. As she walked around the edge of the courtyard she could see the mountains and lake surrounding Hogwarts and realized, for the first time, just how beautiful the school actually was. Rose suddenly got the urge to run, and keep running, through the beauty that surrounded her.

Rose was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear the pair of footsteps come up next to her.

"Hey…" Scorpius spoke softly over Rose's shoulder, though she still jumped and twisted quickly, practically banging into his chest.

"Shit! Don't sneak up like that…" Rose huffed, backing away a bit when she realized who she was standing in front of.

"We've got to stop meeting like this…" Scorpius smirked.

"We will…if you stop following me around." Rose smirked back, causing Scorpius grin to slightly shrink.

"What's with the dress?" Scorpius changed the subject. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"I did…in this…" Rose sighed, motioning to the small black dress. "I would have changed but, unfortunately, we had a dilemma this morning."

"What happened?" Scorpius asked.

"Well…my parents ended up sleeping together…but apparently we got my mom a little too drunk…" Rose sighed.

"Did she puke?" Scorpius scrunched his nose up.

"Worse." Rose admitted. "She blacked out. So did my dad…they woke up with each other, but they can't remember anything…"

"Well, maybe they didn't do anything then…" Scorpius suggested.

"They did." Rose nodded quickly, cringing at what she recalled from the night before. "I…_heard_ them…"

"That's…disgusting." Scorpius said.

Rose nodded in agreement. It was certainly a few select noises she would not forget anytime soon.

"So, neither of them remember, and if I recall anything about your mum, she is beside herself over the simple fact that she lost control…" Scorpius dedicated.

"Not just control. Her virginity as well." Rose felt like throwing up on her own words. No child was supposed to stand by while its mother lost her virginity. It went against nature, and order, and science.

"Rough." Scorpius nodded.

"It gets worse." Rose sighed. "I…ran into my dad this morning, and he was upset because my mom was upset…so he asked me to talk to her…"

"What?" Scorpius' grey eyes budged wide.

"Yeah." Rose nodded, her brown curls from the up-do she had worn the night before bouncing. "And I did…I felt bad because…I mean…its my fault she was that fucked up."

"You felt bad?" Scorpius seemed shocked, and smiled a bit. "Rose, I think you are actually starting to get along with your mom…"

"I've always got along with her…" Rose said. "When I was younger…"

"Exactly." Scorpius smiled. He had known how turbulent Rose's relationship with her mother had been. Scorpius never doubted that Rose loved Hermione; he just doubted how much she could tolerate her mother sometimes. Although he had only seen them interact a few times in the future, he could tell Hermione's presence always made Rose stressed.

"Doesn't matter. I did it…and it got unbelievably awkward…" Rose sighed. "Someone, it turned on me…and I had to explain…how I got expelled from Hogwarts…"

Scorpius was laughing immediately. "You're joking."

"I wish I were." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're serious?" Scorpius was practically crying.

Rose nodded.

"You had to explain that you got kicked out of Hogwarts for having sex with me in the Great Hall?" Scorpius asked through his laughing.

Rose nodded, her jaw set. She did not find it as funny as he did. "Yes."

"I'm sorry…" Scorpius tried to regain his composure. "Its just…that's bloody awful."

"Yeah." Rose sighed, waving it off as she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. "It's over with anyway…as long as my mom is pregnant at the end of this, it's worth it."

"Speaking of…" Scorpius shrugged, his jean jacket off and offered it to Rose, who accepted it only after a moment of hesitation. He didn't let it stop his train of thought, though he was relieved she took his coat. "My dad wouldn't tell me much about the horcruxes, just that they are important to him…"

"You think he put them in things he keeps close to him?" Rose deducted. She could read Scorpius like a book, despite everything that had happened between them.

Scorpius nodded. "I've put a list together of things I can remember from home that he kept an eye on. I'd assume whatever the horcruxes are, he kept them close in the future, so he could keep an eye on them." Scorpius pointed to his coat. "Lists in my pocket."

Rose rummaged through the pocket on the jacket and pulled out a small, crumpled piece of paper.

"Look at it later. I think its our best bet though…to try and trace that stuff." Scorpius explained. "I could be completely off but until my father tells me anything one way or another…"

"Keep trying." Rose told him. "I'll…hold onto this…look it over." She waved the paper.

"Good." Scorpius nodded. "I'm gonna head back in…"

"Oh…" Rose began shrugging the jacket off.

"No." Scorpius put up a hand to stop her. "Keep it. You'll probably be out here a bit longer." Scorpius knew Rose would not go back to the Gryffindor common room anytime soon.

"Thanks." Rose smiled warmly at her ex-boyfriend as she watched him give her one last nod and then head back into the castle. As he moved away from her, she let out a nervous breath she felt like she had been holding since he had walked up. She never had a chance to realize how much she had missed him when they first broke up because the war had started and everything had gotten too crazy to worry about anything personal. Now that she actually had time to think about him, however, she realized she missed him more then ever.

* * *

><p>Ron took a deep breath before moving up the stairs to Hermione's room. He was not sure how he was going to approach the conversation that lay ahead of him, all he knew was tha the had to try. He took another deep breath, fixing his red hair to lay flat on his head before moving up to Hermione's bedroom door. It was closed. He knocked.<p>

"Who is it?" Ginny's voice replied.

"Ginny?" Ron's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked at the door behind him and then back at the door in front of him. He was sure he was at the right door.

A second later, Ginny opened the door an inch to see her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to Hermione." Ron said, his voice almost demanding.

"Ron…I…" Ginny started.

"Please, Gin…" Ron gave her a puppy dog face.

Ginny sighed, glancing back behind her and then nodding. "Fine." She slipped out the door closing it behind her so she could speak to Ron in the hall. "But Hermione is a mess, Ron…I mean….I've never seen her so upset."

"I know." Ron nodded. "That's why I need to talk to her."

"Just be careful…" Ginny seemed to threaten more then warn.

Ron nodded and then watched as his sister walked past him. He took one more deep breath and walked into Hermione's room. Instantly, he felt his heartbreak.

Hermione was curled up on her bed, though now she had managed to put a pair of maroon sweatpants on and a white tank top. Her back was to Ron, and he was clearly staring out the window. She had not even flinched when he closed the door.

"Hermione?" Ron said softly, moving slowly toward her bed.

"Just go away, Ron…" Hermione breathed, not looking at him.

Ron could tell Hermione was still crying. He didn't need to see her face to know that much. He sighed, running a hand through his red hair before gently sitting down on her bed, noticing how ridged she went when he did so. He didn't care though; he slowly reached out a hand, gently brushing her exposed shoulder. "Hermione…please…"

Hermione just shook her head, choking in a sob.

"Hermione, I am so sorry this happened this way." Ron started. "I'm sorry neither of us have a clue about what happened last night. It's my fault, honestly. I must have put the idea in your head last week…I mean…I—"

"It's not your fault, Ron…" Hermione cried a bit more, still refusing to look at him.

Ron let out a small smile of relief that she could not see. At least she was talking to him.

"I…I had been thinking about it for awhile…" Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron was surprised.

"Well…a little…since…since Rose and Hugo arrived…" Hermione admitted. In truth, when realizing she had children with Ron in the future, the idea of how those children came to be did plague her mind. The thought of marrying Ron, and sharing a blissful, proper wedding night had been in her dreams every night.

"Oy! You picked on me for that…" Ron tried to joke.

Hermione whipped her head around, her tearstained face glaring at her boyfriend. "Not in the same manner as you, I assure you."

Ron swallowed hard. He had only been kidding. He didn't want her more upset.

"Regardless…I am sure we both had…something to do with last night." Hermione said, a little less threatening.

"Don't worry about it…" Ron gently brushed a tear from her face, thankful she would let him.

"I…I promise next time…I'll be better…." Hermione whispered, looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

"What?" Ron was confused. Had he heard her right?

"Next time…" Hermione sighed, still not looking at him. "If you want a next time…"

"Hermione, I mean…I am sure you were brilliant…I honestly, I meant it, I can't remember a thing…" Ron admitted.

"You weren't lying?" Hermione asked.

"No way." Ron shook his head, smiling at her a bit. "Did you think I was? Is that why you've been upset? Bloody hell, Hermione, I thought you were just upset it was me."

Hermione shrugged, smiling back a bit and then blushing. "I just…I never envisioned losing…my virginity and not remembering it…I mean, I am grateful it was you, Ron…I just envisioned it being more romatic."

"Trust me, maybe its better you don't remember. Wish I could forget my first time…" Ron smiled, shaking his head at how awkward and awful it had been with Lavender.

"What?" Hermione's face dropped a bit.

Ron's brow furrowed immediately. He knew he had said something wrong. "I just meant…first times can be awkward. I mean, mine sure was…"

"Last night…wasn't your first?" Hermione felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. She immediately pulled her hand, that had somehow entangled itself in Ron's, back toward her lap.

Ron's face fell in shock. Harry had known he had slept with Lavender, so he just assumed Hermione had found out two years ago as well. "I mean…I thought you knew….Harry knew…I…"

"Lavender?" Hermione choked on the name, tears threatening her eyes again.

"I…I…" Ron stammered.

Hermione shook her head and pushed him off her bed. "Get out!"

"Hermione, I am sorry. It was a mistake! I thought you knew…" Ron tried to explain as he stood up.

"Out!" Hermione cried louder. "Or you will regret it so much, Ronald Weasley!"

"I…" Ron backed to the door. He could see it in her eyes; he had completely broken Hermione. He sighed, not knowing what else to do as she glared at him as if she wanted to rip his head off. He slowly backed out of the door, realizing he had possibly just destroyed the women he loved.


	14. Lots of Yawns and Yelling

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks had passed since Halloween, and Albus found Rose in her usual spot; asleep in the back corner of the library, using some books as a pillow. He rolled his eyes and shook her awake.

Rose woke up with startle. "Huh? What?" She looked around wildly until her eyes landed on her cousin Albus.

"You've got some drool…" Albus pointed to his own chin to indicate where he meant Rose had some.

Rose quickly wiped her face and then sighed, tossing her head back on the books. "Why did you wake me up?"

"You aren't supposed to sleep in the library." Albus told her, grinning as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Especially not at two in the afternoon…its just not polite…"

"Well…I didn't sleep very well last night. Fucking Dan and James were up playing chess until midnight, then Neville was awake at five in the morning…" Rose complained.

"No one is making you sleep in the common room…" Albus reminded her, though she had slept in there almost every night since Halloween.

"You try sleeping in the same room as my mom. She's a lunatic. She's either crying or cursing my dad off…its scary…" Rose said. It was true, Hermione had been in an awful mood since she woke up next to Ron. She also, had not said a word to the redhead that Rose would someday call her father since the fight they had over Ron losing his virginity to Lavender. Rose, along with everyone else, thought it was getting out of hand.

"Maybe its her hormones…she is pregnant…we hope." Albus said.

"I don't think they kick in that fast. And she better be…because she won't even look at my dad now, let alone sleep with him." Rose yawned.

Albus just laughed, leaning against the table his cousin had been using for a bed. "Well, your mom has always been easily annoyed by him…"

Rose just nodded, putting her head back down on the table and closing her eyes.

"No, no, no…" Albus playfully swatted Rose's brown hair which was pulled in a ponytail. "No sleeping…"

"Leave me alone…" Rose growled, not opening her eyes. Albus was her favorite cousin, but sometimes he was her biggest pest.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" Albus pulled the crumpled piece of paper out from under Rose's head.

Immediately, Rose sat up. "That's…don't let anyone see it!"

'What is it?" Albus cocked an eyebrow.

"Scorpius gave it to me." Rose said, her voice low. "It's a list…of things he thinks could be horcruxes…"

Albus read over the list in a whisper. "Walking cane, family crest, door knocker, hand of glory….what's a hand of glory?"

Rose shrugged. "Dunno."

"Spider earrings?" Albus raised both eyebrows. "This list is a bunch of crap…"

Rose shrugged again. "I haven't talked to Scorpius about any of it yet…"

"You better hope its all code for something…" Albus handed her back the list."

"I'll see when I talk to him." Rose said, yawning again. She was exhausted.

"If he is right…I mean, if some of them are horcruxes, what are we gonna do?" Albus asked.

Rose shrugged once more. "I guess we've got to look for them."

Albus nodded, watching his cousin yawn one more time before patting her on the back. "Well, I am gonna go play some Quidditch with Brian, Dan, and their dads…you should try to sleep a little more…then, I don't know…maybe figure this horcrux crap out?"

Rose just nodded, giving her cousin a thumbs-up as she sank her head back down on her pile of books. She knew she should be looking for Scorpius, to figure out if the list had any real horcruxes on it, or if he had figured anything else out, but she was just too tired. She just needed a little more sleep.

* * *

><p>Ron sat on the edge of the lake, with Hugo. They were supposed to be studying, though Ron had just really wanted to get out of the common room and could not focus on the book in front of him. Hugo, on the other hand, had not even bothered opening his book and was instead napping in the glorious sun. It was beyond warm out for November.<p>

Ron glanced over at his son, noticing that Hugo really looked so much like he did. Hugo shared his father's red hair and freckles, though Ron knew there was one difference, Hugo had Hermione's brown eyes. He loved those eyes; he wish he got to see them now, though Hermione was not talking to him so it was impossible.

"Like father, like son…no one likes to study…" Harry's voice broke Ron's thoughts.

Ron turned to see his best friend grinning down at him. He, however, could not muster the same smile. "Hey, Harry…"

"Still upset, I see?" Harry sat down next to Ron, his voice stirring Hugo awake.

"Can't a man sleep around here without being woken up?" Hugo grumbled, sitting up.

"You're a teenage boy, what do you need sleep for right now?" Harry teased his nephew.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Because my family is insane, and even I can hear mom screaming and bickering with herself and crying in my room…"

"Pretty sure all of Gryffindor can here her…" Ron shook his head. He knew Hermione was still so upset because of him. He had caused his girlfriend this pain.

"She still hasn't talked to you then?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "No. Shes beyond angry with me. Honestly, Harry, I've never seen her like this…I mean, first she was upset because she couldn't remember sleeping with me…"

"A valid concern if you want to remember your first time…" Hugo interjected.

Ron turned to his son and gave him half a smile. Hugo was definitely like him, always interjecting a good one-liner to break the tension. "True…"

"So she isn't mad about that anymore?" Harry raised an eyebrow, truly confused.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. I mean, I am sure she is…she was the one who was building it up to be some big important, unforgettable event…and then she forgot it…but I think she is even more upset about the whole Lavender thing, which I don't really understand. I mean, I wasn't dating Hermione, I don't even like Lavender, not that it even matters now since she's dead but still…"

"Well, maybe that's exactly why then." Harry sighed. Ginny had talked to him about it earlier, and though he didn't necessary understand it either, Ginny was a girl and probably had better insight. "I mean, I talked to Ginny…she said its because Hermione already liked you when you were with Lavender, you knew that…"

Ron shook his head. He knew that now.

"So its like…well Lavender beat her to everything with you. She was your first girlfriend, your first kiss, and your first…you know…grind buddy…" Harry smiled a bit.

"You're fighting about Lavender more then anything else." Hugo said, as he lay back down, his eyes closed as the son warmed his face.

"How do you know?" Ron asked. "Did you talk to your mum."

"No." Hugo shook his head. "She doesn't really come out of her room to talk, but…this fight woulda happened anyway. In the future, mom finds out about Lavender on my sixth birthday…I don't remember exactly how, but she was livid." Hugo opened his eyes to look at his father. "She exploded my cake she was baking she was so mad…"

"Really?" Ron's eyes grew wide at the thought.

Hugo nodded casually. "I mean, I don't remember much of it, I was so little…but I remember not having cake…"

"Bloody hell…she only gets worse…" Ron half-joked, half-worried.

"Hermione's always been like this, Ron." Harry reminded him. "If things don't go her way…"

"I know, I know…" Ron sighed. "I just feel bad, but how do I fix it? She won't even talk to me…"

"Just let her be for now…she will come around." Hugo said, knowing his words were true. His parent's fights never lasted long, and he knew, in two weeks, if his older brother or sister were actually going to live this time, that Hermione would be in over her head. He knew the second she found out she was pregnant, she would be at Ron's side. That's always how his mom was; when she really needed Ron, or he really needed her, anything either of them was upset about was forgiven without a single word.

* * *

><p>Hermione angrily folded her clothes and shoved them in drawers, not really paying attention to how hard she was banging anything. This had been typical for the past two weeks. One minute, she was sobbing uncontrollably over what happened with Ron and the next she was livid with Ron, and then for a short second, she would miss him and want to forgive him, but then she would remember the entire awkward situation of the Halloween Ball and finding out about Ron and Lavender and her sadness would start the cycle all over again.<p>

As Hermione slammed another drawer, she felt the tears rise in her eyes again. She couldn't believe she had trusted Ron with something as important as her virginity when he had carelessly tossed his to Lavender two years ago. She was so upset she wanted to push him off the Astronomy Tower, but then the thought of never having Rose or Hugo crossed her mind and she was back to trying to figure out how to forgive Ron.

But Hermione wasn't sure she could forgive him. Not right now at least. She had no clue how she would ever forgive him again, let alone get close enough to him to marry him someday.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice broke the brunette witch's train of thought. Hermione quickly turned to see the younger witch standing in her doorframe.

"What?" Hermione snapped at the witch who shared the same red hair as Ron.

"You need to get out of this room." Ginny said, defiantly. She could not take Hermione banging drawers or crying anymore. "You need to get up and get out and get over this. Sittign around this room all day is not helping…"

"I go out." Hermione turned back to her piles of clothes.

"Hardly, if class doesn't count." Ginny told her.

"Well, Ginny, I will deal with my own feelings about this however I want!" Hermione snapped again. She had no idea why she was mad at Ginny. Ginny had done nothing to her, but she couldn't help it; it was if she had no control over her emotions.

Ginny sighed. "Look, Hermione, I am just trying to help. I'm worried about you…I get why you are upset, but Ron honestly feels bad, maybe if you talk to him…"

"I don't want to talk to him." Hermione said, though she knew deep down she did. She was just so embarrassed about what happened and so upset at him for being with Lavender before her.

"Fine, don't talk to him, just please come out of this room. I think you will honestly feel better…" Ginny tried again. She really didn't care if Hermione talked to her brother or not. She was sure they would eventually work it out, she just hated seeing Hermione so upset.

"I am fine." Hermione lied.

"Then go outside and talk to Ron." Ginny pointed down the stairs. "He is a mess without you."

"Well, then maybe he should have told me about Lavender." Hermione snapped again, anger suddenly rising.

Ginny shook her head. "What does that even matter anymore? You end up with him anyway. We all know that."

Hermione just snorted at Ginny before turning back to the pile of folded clothes on her bed, which she unfolded and refolded again as she heard Ginny walk away in defeat. In truth, Hermione did not want to leave the comfort of her room, because she did not really want to deal with her own feelings. For one, she was upset that her ideal fantasy of her first time had been crushed by the fact that she couldn't remember it. Secondly, her ideal fantasy of what it would mean to be with Ron had been demolished the second she found out she was nothing special to him. He had given his virtue to the last girl he had been with, a girl he couldn't wait to get rid of. She wondered how long it would be before he did the same to her. Even the idea of Rose and Hugo were not comforting anymore. Hermione knew plenty of people who had children together and didn't stay together.

* * *

><p>Draco and Scorpius sat in Draco's dorm room, which Scorpius was sharing with him. The two were silently studying for potions, though Scorpius could really care less. He wasn't interested in how to brew Pepperup Potion, he was interested in horcruxes.<p>

Finally, Scorpius slammed his book shut, seeming to almost startle the teen version of his father. "I can't study anymore."

Draco just nodded, smiling a bit. "Me either…potions seems so irrelevant now…"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked. He knew his father had always had a love for potions, as most of the library in his house growing up contained tons of books on them. "You love potions."

"I do." Draco nodded. "But I don't need a book for them anymore…and without my wand…"

"Still no sign of it?" Scorpius knew that wand was as good as gone. Rose would never bring it out; Draco would never see it again.

Draco shook his head. "I just hope it didn't fall into the wrong hands…"

"Why? Because it could make more horcruxes?" Scorpius asked, hoping this conversation would lead to where he wanted it to go.

Draco shook his head. "No, you need a spell for that…but the wand itself is also important."

"But the horcruxes are more important." Scorpius assumed, and then added. "Do you think whoever took the wand knew what it could do?"

Draco shrugged. Clearly he had thought about that already. "I doubt it, but it does worry me."

"Well then…maybe we need to keep the horcruxes safe?" Scorpius was taking any window he could to bring up the horcruxes.

"They are safe." Draco seemed sure of this.

"How do you know?" Scorpius asked.

"Because they are things I consider important that no one else would bother to look at." Draco said, almost condescendingly. "For example, the door knocker on the Malfoy mansion…no one would look at that as being significant, but it is to me. I grew up in that house…"

Scorpius nodded, knowing he had been right about the doorknocker. His father didn't think anyone would see it as significant, but Scorpius did, because it had been taken from the old Malfoy Mansion and placed on the new one that Scorpius called home in the future. Draco had insisted on that knocker being on the door, and Scorpius had always found it weird that Draco kept such a keen eye on it. "SO the door knocker is one…"

Draco nodded, almost rolling his eyes. "Among other things…"

Scorpius was feeling lucky, and wanted to keep going. "Can I ask you something?"

Draco nodded, an eyebrow raised, unsure of what his son wanted to know.

"Is…is grandpa's walking stick…" Scorpius started.

Draco cut his son off, his eyes wide. "How do you know about that?"

"You…you always have it with you…" Scorpius said quickly. "Everywhere we go… I just assumed it was important."

Draco nodded after a minute. It made sense; the walking stick was a horcrux, so why wouldn't he keep it close to him in the future?

"So it is one too?" Scorpius asked.

"Has…has the Dark Lord not risen in your future?" Draco asked, after a moment. "I assumed when McGonagall said the Third Wizarding War had started…"

"Well, its just begun." Scorpius lied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I haven't really had time to talk to you about much there so…I couldn't tell you much. I've…I've been away at school." Scorpius hoped his father couldn't see through his lies.

Draco just nodded, pulling his potion book back opened, not seeming to want to carry the conversation on, which Scorpius suddenly didn't care about. He was growing more uncomfortable by the second, and he had already gained some valuable information. Two horcruxes were a start.

* * *

><p>Rose slowly made her way back to the common room, struggling to fight yawns and keep her eyes opened. She had not slept well in two weeks, and she was beyond tired. On top of it, she was patiently waiting to see if her mother was pregnant so that they could finally start in on the horcrux hunt, not that she had any clue where those were; they were really banking on Scorpius' guesses to be right. Rose felt an immense amount of pressure to fix everything before the future was destroyed; and it was weighing her down.<p>

As Rose stumble down the corridor, feeling the afternoon sun splashing on her from around the pillars she began to realize just how beautiful of a place Hogwarts actually was and how much she really did miss it. When she had first gone there, she had tried everything to leave, and that mission she had accomplished, being thrown out in her fourth year. She had been so certain she wanted to live a normal muggle life; but after the past years, her mind slowly started changing. She liked that she could defend herself in the Third Wizarding War, and after returning to the past, she liked that magic had given her the chance to fix the future. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

Rose was so tired, and lost in her own thoughts that she did not see the person she ran into until she had practically smacked them over, falling backwards herself. She quickly stood, brushing herself off and not bothering to look at who she had run into. "Sorry…"

"Quite alright, Miss Weasley…" McGonagall's voice filled the corridor.

Rose glanced up to see the professor and her cousin James look at her. Clearly, they had just emerged from McGonagall's office.

"You look disheveled…" James noted, always trying to get a dig in at Rose. It was like a competition that neither of them would either win. James was always trying to be better then Rose, and Rose was always trying to make him look like an idiot for thinking she was even competing with him. They had no common interests, no shared goals really, so how could they possibly compete?

"Haven't been sleeping well…" Rose was too tired to even make a snarky remark at her cousin.

"I heard your mother has been rather…upset…" McGonagall said.

Rose shrugged. "Couldn't really tell you…I've hardly been in my room…anytime I go up there she is either banging shit around or crying…"

"Well, I'd say that qualifies as being upset…" James snorted.

"I don't like to pry into my students business, and I will refrain from doing so now. I don't care why she is upset or what your father did, Rose, but we need to keep your mother calm…if she is pregnant, we need to make sure that child is kept safe and given every upper hand at making it through, for all of our sakes…" McGonagall said.

Rose nodded; she understood that much. Her future older sibling would save them all from the wrath of Draco and Voldemort in the future. That meant, they had to do everything to ensure the child would be born healthy and kept alive. "I know."

"Well then you are aware stress is not good for your mother, if she is pregnant." McGonagall said.

Rose nodded again. She wasn't stupid; she understood that much.

"We should be able to find out if Aunt Hermione is pregnant in another two weeks, right Professor?" James asked.

McGonagall nodded. "In the mean time, I am going to go have a chat with Miss Granger…and once I know she is pregnant in a few weeks I will have to leave…"

"Leave?" Rose and James said at the same time, the same tone of shock in their voices.

"I need to go back to the future…to let everyone know what is happening back here, and to make sure things are going well there…" McGonagall explained.

"You can't be serious…" Rose was shocked. McGonagall was the brains behind the operation. What would they do without her?

"You will all be fine." McGonagall assured them. "You know what to do, protect your mother and her child and find the horcruxes…"

"Oh…so easy…" Rose rolled her eyes.

"I sent the present version of myself a letter, explaining it all. She can help you if you really need it." McGonagall said. "But its not for two weeks, so lets not worry. I really do need to go talk to your mother…"

"Sure, fine…" Rose nodded, too tired to argue. She simply made a face at James when she walked past him and then continued down the hall. Now, her thoughts filled with worry about not being able to do all that McGonagall expected of them. Again, she was not paying much attention to her surroundings, and therefore had no idea who had suddenly jerked her out of the hallway and into an empty classroom, covering her mouth before she could get a word out.

* * *

><p>McGonagall made her way into the Gryffindor common room to find Lily and Sage quickly making their way down the stairs, a few books in each of their hands. They both looked up at her, then back at the stairs they had descended as a loud banging noise came from up there.<p>

"What was that?" McGonagall looked cross.

"My Aunt Hermione…" Lily groaned. "She was quiet for awhile…now she is banging things about again…"

"So it is as bad as Rose said it was?" McGonagall asked. She wasn't completely surprised. She could recall Hermione during all of her pregnancies, as she had stayed close with the Weasley family, and Hermione's hormones had always gotten the better of her. McGonagall was just surprised those symptoms would appear so soon.

"Its bad." Sage nodded.

"Are you going up there?" Lily indicated to the stairs, where more banging and crying could be heard.

"I am going to try to…" McGonagall said.

"Well good look, professor." Lily sighed. "We are going to the library…" She held up the book in her hand.

McGonagall nodded, stepping aside to let the two younger girls move out the door before taking a deep breath and moving up the stairs toward Hermione's room. When McGonagall had made it to Hermione's room, she noticed that the banging had stopped, but the soft sounds of crying were now coming through the door.

McGonagall sighed and took a deep breath before knocking slowly on the door. "Miss Granger?"

Immediately, Hermione's cries stopped and a shaky voice could be heard. "P-professor?"

"May I come in?" McGonagall asked, but already had opened the door, only to find Hermione sitting on her bed, her knees pulled tightly up to her chest. It was clear to the older witch that the younger witch had been crying.

"Can I help you, professor?" Hermione seemed to be trying to muster as much dignity as she had.

"Miss Granger, dear, what is wrong?" McGonagall closed the door behind her.

"N-nothing." Hermione tried to act as if nothing was bothering her. "What?"

"I could hear you crying from outside, Miss Granger." McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "And I've hardly seen you anywhere aside from class. When was the last time you even ate in the Great Hall?"

Hermione remained quiet, her gaze dropping to her knees.

"I don't expect you to tell me what is going on…" McGonagall said, though she had an idea. "But I do expect you to take care of yourself, Miss Granger. That means, getting out of this room and coming and eating…staying locked up here is no good, and if I need to force you out of here I will do so. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded after a minute, not wanting McGonagall to worry about her and knowing that the professor did have a few points. She couldn't stay locked in her room forever.

"Good…" McGonagall nodded, seeming unconvinced. She began to move to the door and then turned back to Hermione, deciding that she needed to pull out the big guns to ensure Hermione would begin taking care of herself. "And Miss Granger, I am sure this has something to do with Weasley?"

Hermione looked surprised at McGonagall's words but found herself nodding despite it. Of course it was about Ron, she was certain the whole school knew she was upset over Ron, why would a professor be any different.

"Well, I am sure whatever he did was upsetting…but you do have to remember that you end up with Mr. Weasley, and that, right now, you need to be working as a team with him in regards to. It will affect your grade in regards to the project with your children. However…and more importantly, Hermione, you do have to remember you do have two children here right now. I know you aren't much older then Rose or Hugo, but they are here because they need a break from their own world, and a chance at some normality. When I find Rose asleep in the library because she cannot come up to this room because you are upset, that is not normal…" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, knowing how much Hermione loved her children in the future, and positive that even now Hermione would care deeply for her children.

Hermione's mouth hung open a little bit. "Rose was…sleeping in the library?"

McGonagall nodded. "And the Great Hall, and in potions, and by the lake…"

Hermione suddenly felt as if someone had punched her in her stomach. She had already subconsciously taken on the mothering role toward Rose and Hugo and the fact that one of her children was afraid to come sleep in the same room as her made her sick. She couldn't let Ron destroy her child's stay, no matter how upset she was. She needed to stop sulking for the sake of her children.

* * *

><p>Rose struggled against the person who had grabbed her; she had been attacked too many times in the future to not be able to defend herself. She quickly elbowed whoever had her in the stomach and then wriggled out of their grasp before kneeing them once more in the stomach, and watching them fall down.<p>

"Shit…" Scorpius groaned as he wriggled on the floor in front of Rose.

Immediately, Rose's face went red. She had not realized Scorpius had grabbed her. She had just beat up her ex-boyfriend. "Sorry…I didn't know it was you…"

"Clearly…" Scorpius got to his feet.

"Well, why couldn't you just get my attention like a normal person?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Because I needed to talk to you privately." Scorpius told her, his voice very serious.

Rose's eyebrows creased together, suddenly not as tired as she had been. The look on Scorpius' tense face seemed to knock all of the need for sleep out of her. "What's up?"

"I got two horcruxes…" Scorpius grinned devilishly, his smile almost reaching his gray eyes.

"You what?" Rose wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

"My dad…he told me two horcruxes…" Scorpius seemed excited. "And I was right. The door knocker and my grandpa's walking stick…"

Rose remembered the list of things Scorpius thought could be potential horcruxes and was shocked at how correct he had been. "Really? Both of them?"

Scorpius nodded. "I mean, I could only get the two out of him…but it's a start."

"Well, do we know where they are?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "I mean, id assume they are were they belong in this world. So…the knockers gotta be at the Malfoy mansion and the walking stick has to be with my grandfather…"

"In the mansion?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"No. No after the Second Wizarding War my grandparents moved up to Scotland. They only came back for holidays really…just to use the mansion for my dad…" Scorpius explained.

"Okay, so we've gotta steal a door knocker and your grandpa's walking stick…" Rose rolled her eyes. "That doesn't sound_ too_ hard…"

"Hard or not we've got to get started. We still have to destroy them al once we round them up." Scorpius reminded her.

Rose nodded, she knew Scorpius was right. "Ive just gotta make srue things with my parents are settled…then we can go look for them. I just, I've got to know that my mom is pregnant and safe and that we are on the right track with everything before we go…"

"Sure." Scorpius nodded, he understood. "I mean, I can go alone…or take someone else…"

"Maybe." Rose nodded. "We should run it by McGonagall though. It would be nice to have as many people looking as possible."

"Right." Scorpius nodded, his mouth going tight as he glanced Rose over. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Rose laughed, almost bitterly. "I am. Trust me."

"Things still not better with your parents?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't think so." Rose said. "I mean, I haven't really been in my room much so…"

"Right." Scorpius nodded. He had seen Rose sleeping all around Hogwarts lately.

Awkward silence fell between the two and Rose cleared her throat. "Well, I should go…"

"Sure." Scorpius nodded, and stepped aside letting her, once again, walk away from him. He noticed he was getting rather good at that.

* * *

><p>Hermione threw her wet hair in a ponytail. After McGonagall had left, Hermione decided she needed to make a point of making things better for her children at least. She didn't need to talk to Ron, but she did need to work with him to give her children the best experience she could right now. She really thought they were there to get a break from their own tortured world, not actually save her life.<p>

As Hermione moved around the dorm room she shared with Rose, she noticed that Rose's bed was littered with clothing and books. Hermione realized only now that she had been so absorbed in her own world that she had not noticed Rose moving quickly in and out of her room for the past two weeks, clearly dumping her belongings or quickly getting changed. She had sworn Rose had not been in the room at all, but the evidence on the bed made Hermione realize that was not true. She sighed, quickly cleaning up Rose's bed.

As Hermione busied herself with her daughter's belongings she heard the door behind her open. She stood up quickly, seeing a surprised Rose stopping dead in the frame of the door.

Rose was bewildered. She had assumed, since she had not heard banging or crying that Hermione had been at class. She had only snuck up to the dorm room to get a shower and possibly a nap in before her mother returned from class. It was one of the only times Rose was ever in her dorm room any more.

"Hi." Hermione's voice was soft as she gave a small smile to her daughter.

"Uh…hi…" Rose said, dumbfounded. Her mother seemed almost too calm compared to how she had been for the past two weeks. Rose was wondering if Hermione had finally snapped. "I…I just wanted…to shower…" Rose pointed to the bathroom.

Hermione looked her daughter over once and felt awful. Rose looked so tired, black circles under her beautiful blue eyes and her shirt untidily tossed on, wrinkled all the way around, as if Rose had been sleeping in it. "Rose…I am so sorry…"

"Sorry?" Rose's voice had a hint of panic as she saw the sadness in Hermione's eyes. She was certain her mother was about to start crying. "Sorry for what?"

"I've been awful the past two weeks…" Hermione admitted, a tear silently rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know what happened, I just was so upset I forgot about everything else…"

"Please, don't be sorry." Rose said quickly. She would do anything to avoid her mother's waterworks. "I mean, dad kinda told us what happened…I get why you were upset, we all get why you were upset…"

Hermione was rather irritated her future husband was being so open about their sex life with their children. Little did she know, Rose knew much more about her mother and father then she cared to. Still, that was not what was important right now. "Well…being upset is no excuse to be a bad mother."

"You're not…a bad mom…" Rose said slowly, though her words were unbelievable true. She just wished she had got to say them more often to her mother in the future. "You're the farthest thing from it."

"Still…" Hermione started.

Rose yawned, waving her mother off. "Mom, its really no big deal…honest. I just really wanna shower…"

Hermione nodded and watched as her daughter made her way into the bathroom. She couldn't tell if Rose was just blowing her off or really was that tired. She assumed her child could be that exhausted, after all, she had been a terrible mother and had made it impossible for her own daughter to sleep in her own bed.

Hermione continued to go over all the ways she had treated her children awfully the past two weeks because of Ron, which made her feel bad for her children but made her even anger at Ron.

By the time Rose came out of the shower, Hermione was livid with Ron again for making her act like a ghost of herself the past two weeks. She didn't deserve that.

"Gonna nap now…" Rose announced, fighting through a yawn.

By the time Hermione turned to acknowledge this, however, Rose was already curled up on her bed, fast asleep, not bothering to pull the covers over her.

Hermione' heart broke at how tired Rose really was. She quietly made her way over to her daughter, pulling a blanket up over the teenagers sleeping form and, after some hesitation, kissed Rose softly on the forehead. She knew, in that instant, no matter how mad she was at Ron, or what Rose or Hugo did, she loved those two children very much, more then her own life already.


	15. Signs, Attempts, and News

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 15**

It had been a little over a month since Halloween, and Hermione woke to the familiar sound of her muggle alarm clock ringing between her and Rose's bed. She smiled as the sun shinned into her room, and she heard Rose groan from her own bed, clearly shuffling her sheets around and not wanting to get out of bed.

Hermione smiled lovingly at her daughter who was only a year or so younger then herself. Rose was just like Ron, never wanting to get up. The thought of Ron made Hermione's smile fade a little. She was still not talking to him, though he had tried his very best to talk to her, every second of everyday that he saw her. She just refused to acknowledge him. She loved him, she knew that much, but he had hurt her beyond belief. She wasn't ready to forgive him.

As Hermione rose out of her own bed, her thoughts consumed by Ron, she suddenly felt something else hit her; a strong wave of nauseas. Instantly, she was out of bed, flinging herself over the toilet in her bathroom, grateful it wasn't more then a few steps away.

The sound of Hermione getting sick caught Rose's attention, and caused the brunette to slowly pull herself out of her own bed, lazily making her way across the hardwood floor that covered the room and into the doorframe of the bathroom, where she found her mother cluthing her hair behind her head while prospering her elbows on the seat of the toilet and continuing to get sick.

Rose scrunched her nose up. She hated when people got sick, yet she couldn't help the feeling of relief that hit her. She had been patiently waiting for the first sign that her mother was pregnant, for the first time that there was hope to save the future in which she had come from. She hoped this sickness was the first sign of that.

"You okay?" Rose asked, when it seemed that Hermione was done.

Hermione shook her head slowly, afraid to open her mouth and speak.

Rose rubbed the sleep from her eyes before grabbing a glass and filling it with water and handing it roughly to her mother.

Hermione took the glass willingly and washed her mouth out before flushing the toilet and slowly standing.

"Better?" Rose asked, as she was now face to face with her mother.

"I…I think…" Hermione was visibly shaking from being ill, though she did note that she was feeling much better then she had been moments earlier. She had never gotten so sickly so quickly in her entire life.

Rose just nodded. She had not been around too many pregnant women, as she was one of the youngest of all of the Weasley grandchildren, and she was not really sure what else to do for her mother; especially because Hermione had no idea that she was pregnant yet, or at least Rose hoped she was.

Hermione slowly moved to the sink to brush her teeth before washing her face and sighing, leaning on the sink edge for support.

"Maybe you should get back into bed?" Rose suggested, suddenly realizing that the sickness seemed to take a lot out of her mother.

"Maybe…" Hermione agreed, almost defeated.

Rose knew instantly that Hermione must not have been feeling well, because her mother never gave in easily to any suggestion. She quickly stepped aside and watched her mother slowly make her way across the room and back into her bed, pulling the sheets up tightly around her.

"Do you…need anything?" Rose asked, quickly getting changed into a maroon sweatshirt and jeans. She still refused to wear the Hogwarts uniform, though no one said much anymore as long as she wore Gryffindor colors. "You know, like toast or something?"

"No…I'll be alright." Hermione suddenly felt overcome with sleep, as if getting sick had sucked the energy from her.

"You sure?" Rose asked, gathering her books up, though it was pointless, she never used them.

Hermione shifted her head so she could look at Rose from her bed. Her brown hair flowed over the pillow as her head rested on her left arm. "Actually, maybe if you could bring me some toast…with some chocolate syrup on it?"

"Chocolate…what?" Rose was confused by the request.

Hermione seemed to blush at Rose's mouth hanging open, but she shrugged. It was what she wanted. "Just a little chocolate…"

"No, I mean, I heard you…but are you sure that's good? I mean you did just…" Rose jerked her head toward the bathroom, indicating Hermione had just gotten sick.

Hermione nodded at her brunette daughter. "I know, but really…its what I want…"

"Okay." Rose nodded slowly, realizing and hoping that the weird request was another sign that her mother was actually pregnant with the child that could potentially save the world. Now she knew she had to talk to McGonagall.

"Thanks, Rose…" Hermione smiled at her daughter before snuggling down against her pillow. "And please tell the professors I am not feeling well…I hate to miss class…"

Rose nodded, turning and making her way down the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room. She knew her mother hated missing schoolwork, and that was why she knew her mother must really not feel normal.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, Hugo, Albus, Lily, and James all sat at breakfast in the Great Hall, their eyes all periodically scanning toward the door, wondering it Hermione or Ron would show up to breakfast first. That would determine whom they ate with that morning, since Hermione still refused to acknowledge Ron's presence.<p>

"Dad wins…" Hugo said with a mouthful of eggs.

The Potter family turned to see Ron making his way into the Great Hall looking worse then ever. His robs were wrinkled, his shirt wasn't tucked in, and his hair was hardly laying flat. He also hard large black circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. Hermione's attitude toward him was clearly taking a toll on him.

"He looks worse then yesterday…" Harry commented to Ginny.

"This is getting out of hand…someone needs to end this…" Ginny felt awful for her brother. She could, at the beginning, understand where Hermione was coming from, but now she was growing angry with her best friend. She didn't like to see her brother in such awful shape.

"Hey…" Ron flopped down next to Hugo.

"You look lovely, Uncle Ron…" Albus smirked.

Ron just nodded to his nephew. He knew the younger teen was being sarcastic. He looked like complete crap, but he didn't care. All of his thoughts were focused on one thing at the moment. "Did Hermione come to breakfast?"

"She hasn't been here yet." Ginny told her brother softly.

Ron just nodded, pulling some toast onto his plate.

A second later, a miniature version of Hermione did rush into the Great Hall in a maroon sweatshirt.

"Why does she never have the uniform on?" James scoffed at his cousin Rose as she came to a halt, jumping on the bench next to Albus, late as usual.

"Because I hate that stupid thing." Rose smirked at her older cousin and then turned her attention to her father; he looked awful.

"Where…where's your mom?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual, though his voice betrayed him.

"Upstairs." Rose said, piling some eggs onto her plate.

"She's not crying again is she?" Ginny sounded almost annoyed.

"No." Rose shook her head with a mouthful of food. "She's sick…"

"Sick?" Lily's eyes grew wide wondering if Rose meant what she thought she meant.

"Yeah." Rose nodded. "Been puking all morning."

"Puking?" Hugo's eyes were as wide as Lily's now. He had a feeling he knew what that meant.

"Yup." Rose gave a small nod to her brother and cousins, indicating that they were right in what she assumed they were thinking. She, and now apparently they, were certain Hermione was pregnant. It was a relief to them all.

"She still isn't feeling well?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. I left." Rose said, honestly.

"Uh…" James rose. "I forgot, McGonagall wanted to see us kids…"

"She did?" Albus asked

"Yes…" James glared at Albus and then looked to Rose. He thought it would be best to inform McGonagall immediately of Hermione's situation and, although Rose wanted to eat, she knew James was right.

"Right." Rose wiped her mouth and stood, her other cousins and Hugo following her as James led them all out of the Great Hall.

"Do you think she is really ill?" Ron asked, once the kids were out of the hall. "I mean, Hermione…"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and both shrugged.

"Rose didn't seem too concerned." Harry said.

"Rose doesn't seem to let much phase her." Ron pointed out. He loved his daughter dearly, and was glad she was so laid back, but sometimes it was even a little much for him.

"Wonder where she gets that from…" Ginny tried to joke.

Ron shook his head. "That's it. I am going to check on Hermione and talk to her whether she likes it or not." He stood.

Harry and Ginny just nodded at him, bot a little surprised by his sudden bolt of courage as he quickly treaded out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He was determined to fix things with Hermione, and if she was sick, he was certain she wouldn't be able to ignore him so easily.

* * *

><p>After lying in bed for twenty minutes, Hermione realized she was starting to feel better. She nervously sat up in bed to find that she was no longer dizzy. She decided she could then make it to class, though she would probably miss breakfast, and she was not counting on Rose to come back up with her toast.<p>

As Hermione swung her feet out of bed, she moved quickly to gather her uniform for the day, pulling her white shirt over and realizing she was struggling to button the top few buttons. She glanced down at her breast, wondering if it were possibly that they had finally started to actually grow. They weren't exactly small, but she also knew by most guys' standards they weren't anything special. However, now they appeared rather snug in her shirt, and even snugger when she pulled her gray sweater on.

Hermione quickly threw her curly hair into a bun before gathering her schoolbooks and moving toward the door. She went to open it, but was surprised to find someone standing on the other side; someone she had not exactly wanted to see.

"Hey." Ron smiled nervously down at Hermione.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend; the boyfriend she was still not talking to. "What are _you_ doing here, Ronald?"

"Rose…said you weren't feeling well…" Ron said, his voice an octane higher then he would have liked. Hermione's glare startled him a bit. He couldn't remember her looking at anyone like that, not even Draco when he had called her a _mudblood._

"I wasn't." Hermione told him, her nose in the air. "But I am now, so if you will please move out of my way…" She tried to dodge around him.

"No." Ron couldn't believe he had said that.

Hermione eyes seemed to shoot daggers at him.

"Hermione, I'm not going to move…because I want to talk to you…I want to say I'm sorry—" Ron started.

"You're sorry!" Hermione screeched. "Sorry for what? For ruining one of the most important things in my life? For being with Lavender? For getting too drunk too remember anything? For not talking to me for weeks?"

Hermione seemed to be crying now, and Ron was even more confused. One moment she looked like she was about to kill him, not she looked like her knees were going to buckle.

"Yeah, for all of it. But, Hermione, you got too drunk too…and you haven't talked to me…" Ron told her.

"That's not he point!" Hermione snapped again, wiping away a few tears.

"Then tell me what is." Ron almost begged. "Tell me what to do to fix this…I hate us fighting like this…"

"You can do nothing, Ronald…" Hermione pushed past Ron, her voice shaking as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Ron turned to say something else, but realized it was no use. She would not listen, and she was already half way down the stairs. He sighed, running a hand through his red hair before punching Hermione's door hard with his fist in frustration, not knowing the sound made Hermione jump downstairs. The only thing he could be happy about was the fact that they had, at least, spoken, even if it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily quickly made their way into McGonagall's office, not bothering to knock. They found the older witch behind her desk, busying herself with some paperwork. She glanced up immediately as they filed in.<p>

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" McGonagall asked over her spectacles.

"Two things. Horcruxes and my mom." Rose said.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Aunt Hermione got sick this morning." Lily said. "That's…a good sign, right?"

"Could be." McGonagall nodded. "I'll have to get her down to the hospital wing, get her tested, though I am sure you are all suspecting correctly."

"Great, so now we just need to keep her and that kid alive…" Albus nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard…"

"Maybe not…" Something dawned on Rose and her eyes narrowed at McGonagall. "Do we know how Draco knew to kill my…brother or sister or whatever?"

McGonagall sighed. Clearly this had been a question she had been trying to avoid. "No, we don't know what tipped him off…"

"Well, that makes the task slightly harder…" Albus sighed.

"We just need to keep an eye on her, closer to the birth of the child really…" McGonagall said. "We know she makes it to that at least."

"We need to focus on the horcruxes as well now…" Rose said. "We know of two of them…"

"Yes…" McGonagall nodded cautiously, as if she were debating about saying something to the teenagers. "Well, we shouldn't send too many on that task…horcruxes are mighty tricky to catch and destroy, even when you know what you are looking for."

"How do we destroy them?" Hugo asked.

"Basilisk venom." James said as if everyone else should know this as well.

"Of fiendfyre…" Lily added, her blonde hair bouncing onto her shoulders as she smirked up at her older brother. Every once in awhile she liked to show him up.

"Right…of course…" James nodded, and then added with a smirk. "Though it is considered dark magic to use fiendfyre…"

"Who cares?" Albus rolled his eyes at his siblings and turned to McGonagall. "Can we get basilisk venon?"

"There's some in the Chamber of Secrets." Rose recalled the story of her mother and father destroying a horcrux with an old basilisk fang. "If its still down there?"

McGonagall nodded. As far as she knew the basilisk was still down in the chamber.

"So we just hunt them down…" Rose said with certainty. "It will be easy as pie. We will do it before my mom gets too pregnant, then…we will be all done by the time the baby is born."

"If Scorpius can figure out the rest. It took him two months to get two of them out of his father." James snorted.

"There won't be many more. It gets complicated breaking a soul up so many times. Especially one like Voldemort's, which has been damaged and broken already so much." McGonagall was sure of that much, though she seemed to be hiding something else.

"Alright so we just need to get mom to the hospital wing at some point and to figure out more horcruxes…" Rose sighed.

"Leave your mother to me." McGonagall assured her. "Now off to class, the lot of you." She quickly stood, shoeing the students out the door of her office before leaning against it with a sigh and rubbing her forehead, many things on her mind.

* * *

><p>Rose walked in the courtyard; it was briskly cold, normal for November and few students were out there, which was good because Rose wanted some time for herself as she pondered over the horcruxes, and who would be sent to gather them all. She was not sure how dangerous a mission it would be, or if Draco would even suspect anyone was after them.<p>

As Rose walked, she heard someone approach her. She turned swiftly, wondering who was walking so hastily towards her in the cold November air.

"Hey." Scorpius smiled brightly at her, all of his white teeth sparkling in the sun.

Rose looked around suspiciously. "You can't keep running into me everywhere. If your dad catches you he will start to wonder what's up. We_ hate_ each other, remember?"

"And you know I _hate _that lie…" Scorpius grinned. "Plus, my father is still in class, we are safe for a bit…"

"Okay?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Did you find something else out about the horcruxes?"

"Well…no…" Scorpius' smile faded a bit. "But, I did…well I wanted to wish you happy birthday…I know, I mean I'm sure its not your birthday in our time, but it is here…so…"

Rose realized, in this present time period, it was in fact the day of her birth. November 27th. She smiled slightly at Scorpius; though her smile was not the same as her infamously mischievous one. This smile was soft, subtle. She was touched. "Thanks…for remembering."

"Sure." Scorpius nodded with certainty, as if he took offense in her thinking he wouldn't remember. She was one of the most important people in his life, even if she didn't know that.

"Well…we do need to figure the horcrux stuff out…some of us are going to have to head out soon and start hunting them…" Rose started.

"Right." Scorpius sighed a bit. Rose was always like this; straight to business.

"I was thinking we could send maybe you and Albus or James out…" Rose started.

"I would kill James." Scorpius interjected. He wouldn't do it literaly, he didn't think, but he couldn't be sure. He disliked James very much.

Rose sighed. "I think its best if I stay with my mom though…"

Scorpius nodded. Keeping Hermione safe was the most important thing. "Speaking of your mom…"

Rose nodded, knowing were Scorpius was going with the conversation. "She got sick this morning…"

"So you think she is pregnant?" Scorpius asked.

"Makes sense." Rose said. "It happened like this in our past…"

"True…" Scorpius nodded. "Well, that's a good thing."

"Very good." Rose nodded back. The conversation seemed to be dying, and it was making her uncomfortable. She hated the silence that filled in parts of their chats that had once been so vibrant and full. However, Rose knew those had been destroyed when she ended their relationship.

Suddenly, something over Rose's shoulder caught Scorpius' attention and he pointed. "That doesn't look good…"

Rose turned to see her mother stomping quickly down the corridor, looking as if she were about to burst into tears at any moment. She agreed, that did not look good, however, something far more sinister caught her eye and was moving rapidly toward them. "Neither does that…" She pointed.

Scorpius caught sight of his father a second before he felt Rose's hand connect with his cheek.

"Leave me alone, loser." Rose growled at Scorpius.

Scorpius was dumbfounded for a moment, before he realized Rose was acting, trying to get his father to believe they hated each other. He quickly gave her a light push back, watching his father give an approving smile. The smile made him sick.

* * *

><p>Hermione stomped down the hall, trying her best to rid her mind of Ron and the nerve he had to show up in front of her door. She was just simply not ready to forgive him yet. As she moved down the hall, she saw Draco emerge from a classroom and give her an odd look.<p>

The look was enough to set Hermione off. "What?" She snapped.

"Jeez, Granger, what's got your panties in a twist…" Draco screwed his nose up at her, but then something in the courtyard caught his attention.

Hermione just huffed to herself, wondering why she had actually lashed out at Draco. For the most part, he had stayed clear of all of them that year.

As Hermione continued to move down the hall at record pace, she saw Ginny stop and stare out into the courtyard. Hermione, still angry, but curious at what was making the redhead's eyes grow so big turned to glance at the courtyard herself, just in time to see Rose smack Scorpius across the face.

"That's bloody brilliant." Ginny was smiling at her niece.

Hermione had to agree, she was proud of Rose and a small smile made its way across her lips as well.. "Not bad…"

"Have you seen, Ron?" Ginny was directing her attention back to Hermione.

As quickly as Hermione's smile had shown up, it faded even quicker. "Unfortunately, I did!" She snapped.

"Hermione…" Ginny started. She felt bad being in the middle of it all. "He was only trying to apologize…he was worried about you…"

"I don't care!" Hermione snapped again, though the rage suddenly left her eyes as she realized she was all of the sudden, very dizzy, her feet swaying suddenly beneath her.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned, concern in her eyes.

"I'm...I'm fi…" Hermione started, but then suddenly fainted, into a big heap.

Ginny rushed forward instantly, but felt like she was moving in slow motion. "Hermione!"

By the time Ginny reached her friend, Rose was already there, towering over her mother.

"What happened?" Rose asked her redheaded aunt.

Ginny couldn't believe Rose had made it there that quickly from the courtyard. "I don't know…she just…she just went down…"

"She was yelling." Rose said, more of a statement then a question.

Ginny nodded. "I asked her 'bout your dad..."

Rose nodded; concerned something was really wrong with her mother and how it would affect the pregnancy, if Hermione was in fact pregnant. "We should get her to the hospital wing…"

Ginny nodded in agreement as she bent down with Rose to lift Hermione's limp body, thankful they were both athletic and would be able to carry Hermione that far. It wasn't that Hermione weighed very much, but deadweight for the distance they would have to cover to get to the hospital wing was not an easy thing.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly fluttered her eyes open to find herself in a brightly lit room. It took her eyes a second to adjust, when she realized she was in the hospital wing. She sat up slowly, noticing that Ginny and Rose were slumped up in two chairs next to her bed, both asleep.<p>

"Good morning, Miss Granger." McGonagall's voice filled Hermione's ears and caused her to jump a bit. She whipped her head around to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"Morning?" Hermione was confused. "What…what happened?"

"Yesterday…you fainted near the courtyard." McGonagall told her. "Don't you remember?"

A flood of memories immediately came back to Hermione. She remembered watching Rose hit Scorpius and then Ginny walking up to her, discussing Ron, but then everything else went black. "Yesterday? I've been in here that long?"

"Oh yes." McGonagall nodded and then motioned to Rose and Ginny. "Your daughter and Miss Weasley brought you here. They haven't left your side since…"

"Not my recommendation." Madam Pomfrey eyed McGonagall. "Rest for all my patients!"

"She got more rest then us…" Rose said groggily, yawning as she pushed Ginny's head off her shoulder, causing Ginny to wake up as well.

"And she will continue to get more rest then you." Madam Pomfrey sounded annoyed with Rose, and Hermione could only imagine what Rose had been doing for the past twenty-four hours to get the nurse in such a state.

"That she will." McGonagall nodded, she turned back to Hermione. "She will certainly need it in her state..."

"My state?" Hermione was confused. "Sorry?"

McGonagall looked to Madam Pomfrey this time.

"Well, Miss Granger…" Madam Pomfrey seemed to avoid direct eye contact with Hermione. "I ran some tests…to see why you passed out so suddenly…"

"I hadn't been feeling well yesterday morning…" Hermione recalled, assuming that was why she fainted.

"We told her." Ginny spoke for the first time, although she sounded almost annoyed with Hermione as she folded her arms across her chest.

Hermione's brow creased at Ginny's odd behavior. She knew she had snapped at Ginny the day before but that was certainly not the first time something like that had happened.

"Anyway, Miss Granger…" Madam Pomfrey continued.

"Yes?" Hermione snapped her head back to the nurse. "Did you…is something wrong with me?"

"I don't know if wrong is the right term to use, but something is certainly different." McGonagall said, very even-toned. She was trying hard to hide the relief of what she knew.

"What is it?" Hermione's voice was small. She couldn't imagine what was wrong with her, but she was nervous to say the least.

"Well…it seems, Miss Granger…that you are…with child." Madam Pomfrey said softly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione shook her head. She must not have heard the nurse correctly.

"You're pregnant." Ginny said, acid dripping from her voice. "So thanks for treating my brother like crap…then doing this to him."

"Wh-what?" Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You are…having a baby, Miss Granger…" McGonagall tried a different approach.

"But that…that's impossible…" Hermione's eyes fell to Rose as they filled with tears. "Rose…Rose is my first…"

"Relax, Miss Granger…it is completely possible…" McGonagall realized that they had not thought this far ahead. Of course Hermione would be confused, assuming she had Rose later in life. McGonagall knew they would have to lie for now. "Sometimes…events change…Rose…well her conception…wasn't concrete."

Hermione looked at her flat stomach. It was impossible.

Rose took the opportunity to shake her head at McGonagall. Why would the professor lie to her mother? Then it dawned on Rose, that telling Hermione the truth, that in their future she had lost the baby she was currently carrying would probably not be ideal at that moment.

"I just…I don't…" Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably. "How…how…what…"

"I am sure you know _exactly _how it happened." Ginny snapped before leaping up from her chair and stomping out of the hospital wing. She was upset that Hermione was causing Ron so much heartache and now trouble.

Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably, unable to comprehend everything being said to her. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was nineteen and pregnant and was not even currently talking to the father of her child. She couldn't fathom how she had let it happened. She was so ashamed of herself; she buried her head in her hands and cried.

A second later, however, a small hand snaked around Hermione's back and hugged her.

"Its okay, mom…" Rose whispered in her mother's ear as she hugged the teen version of her mother. She felt awful to see Hermione so upset, but couldn't help the relief that flowed through her veins at the thought of her older brother or sister being able to keep the future safe.


	16. Tears and Letters

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 16**

Hermione continued to cry, though her sobs were much softer now, as she lay flat in her bed, starring at the ceiling. Rose had edged herself back into the seat next to the bed and said very little now. Everyone else had left the room, leaving Rose and her mother alone for the past three hours; though Rose had no idea what to say to the teen version of her mother and the pair sat in silence, aside from Hermione's occasional sobs.

Rose watched carefully as Hermione gently stroked her own cheek with her right hand that was bent near her face and her left hand had someone found its way onto her stomach, though Rose was not sure Hermione was aware of that.

Rose checked her watch again and took a deep breath. She would go crazy if she sat there much longer. She needed some sound; she needed her mother to say anything. "Mom?"

Hermione's puffy, red eyes slowly shifted to Rose. She said nothing, just starred at her daughter.

Rose took the stare as an initiation of conversation on her mother's half. "What are you gonna do?" She pointed to her mother's stomach.

Hermione's blank expression shifted slighting for the first time. "What do you mean?" Her voice was raspy and soft from crying.

"I mean…you know…are you gonna tell dad?" Rose asked.

Hermione's eyes swelled with tears again at the thought of Ron. "How…I've been so mean…"

"Yeah, but its his…" Rose pointed to Hermione's stomach.

"Its you." Hermione corrected Rose, really believing she was pregnant with Rose because she truly thought Rose was her first born.

"Uh…right…" Rose just nodded, knowing this was far easier to allow Hermione to believe then telling her the truth right now. They would cross that bridge when they had to.

"He's going to be…how can I tell him…" Hermione asked softly. "I've treated him awfully…"

"Well, apologize." Rose said. She knew, when it came to her mother and father, it was as simple as that. Her father never held grudges against her mother.

"Still…" Hermione began to cry again. "How can we do this…how…I am going to be an awful mother…"

"You're a great mom." Rose told her. "Trust me, I know from experience. A little overbearing but…"

"Your life will be so different." Hermione said through her tears. "I'm so s-sorry, Rose."

"What?" Rose was confused now.

"We…we aren't married, we h-have no money…w-we can hardly…" Hermione was choking on her words.

Rose realized now what Hermione meant. Hermione thought she was pregnant with Rose, and so she was worried she wouldn't be able to give Rose a great life at that point in time. Rose just wanted to smack Hermione and telling her that having that baby (which was not Rose) was the best thing her mother could do for her, because that baby would save Rose's life and world eventually.

"Mom, really…its gonna be fine…" Rose told her.

"H-how do you k-know?" Hermione sobbed.

"Because I know you and I know dad." Rose assured her. "Trust me."

But it was clear to Rose that Hermione didn't believe a word she was saying as she continued to sob in the hospital bed. Rose shook her head. Sometimes her mother could be so thickheaded.

* * *

><p>Ron slouched down the hallway, exhausted; he was supposed to be in potions but he couldn't concentrate. He had not seen a sign of Hermione, Ginny, or Rose since yesterday and no one, not even Hugo had any clue where any of those three women had gone. Ron was beginning to worry.<p>

As Ron walked down the empty corridor, he heard a set of footsteps coming rapidly towards him. He snapped his head up to see Ginny hastily making her way toward him, her red hair bouncing with every step. Her expression signaled to Ron that she was not happy.

"Ginny?" Ron was so relieved to see her.

Ginny snapped her eyes to her brother; clearly lost in her own thoughts. "Ron…"

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "Harry didn't know where you were…Hugo didn't know where Rose was…no one has seen Hermione…"

"We were all together." Ginny said simply, rather annoyed, but not at Ron. She was upset with Hermione. Upset with how awfully Hermione had treated her brother when she knew now, given the circumstances, Hermione would go running back to Ron for help. Of course, Ginny thought Ron should help; he was just as much responsible for Hermione being pregnant as Hermione was, but Ginny still felt like Hermione had caused quite a bit of problems in Ron's life for the past few months.

"Doing what? You've all been missing since yesterday." Ron said, his eyes wide, slightly with relief that everyone seemed to be okay.

"We were in the hospital wing." Ginny said simply.

"What?" Ron's voice filled with worry. "Why?"

"Hermione…" Ginny started, but stopped. She knew it wasn't her place to explain everything to her brother.

"What about Hermione…" Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Ginny…"

"It's not my place." Ginny held her hands up in defeat. "You need to talk to Hermione…"

"But she won't talk to me." Ron reminded her.

"I think she will now." Ginny said simply before quickly brushing past her brother and heading toward the Gryffindor common room. She was exhausted, and wanted to sleep in her own bed.

Ron took a deep breath before plucking up the courage and marching in the direction Ginny had just come from; directly toward the hospital wing, and to Hermione. Ron just hoped she was okay.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, James, Albus, Hugo, Lily, Brian, Dan, Owen, and Sage all made their way into McGonagall's office. They had all been summoned by the old professor and clearly assumed that it had something to do with the task at hand. By now they had all heard the rumors that it appeared that Hermione was pregnant.<p>

"Good, you all made it…" McGonagall said, motioning for Owen to shut the door behind him.

"Not all of us…" Albus looked around. "Where's Rose?"

"With her mother." McGonagall said.

"How is Mrs. Weasley?" Scorpius asked. "I saw her faint…"

"Faint?" Hugo's eyes went wide. "My mom fainted? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she did yesterday." McGonagall told Hugo. "And I assure you, she is fine…or well…she is pregnant."

"She is?" Lily squealed.

"Thank goodness." James seemed relieved.

"She is down in the hospital wing with Rose now…she only just found out herself." McGonagall said.

"Well, this is good." Brian stated, his Irish accent thick. "Now what?"

"Well, now, unfortunately, I have to leave you all." McGonagall said.

"Leave?" Owen's eyes went wide and he looked exactly like Neville. "What do you mean, leave?"

"I must head back to the future…to tell them how things are progressing here." McGonagall explained.

Scorpius stifled a snort. He knew that at least one of every single person's parents was dead. He and Rose had seen the bodies for themselves, though they had decided not to tell the others this fact.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Scorpius as a warning, and then turned her attention abck to the rest of the group. "I did send an owl to the me of this time, explaining it all, and she sent an owl back. She understands what is going on and will be here if you absolutely need help but…"

"But really we are on our own." Albus deducted.

"Correct." McGonagall said. "But remember, keeping that child safe is key. I am sure you will all be able to do this…"

"And if we don't our world's screwed…" Dan stated.

"If we don't I'm not goin' back…" Albus half joked.

"Alright, that is enough. All of you, run along now." McGonagall shoed them out of her office. "And good luck!"

As Scorpius walked past McGonagall, however, she pulled him back into the office by his collar, shutting the door to the rest of the teens from the future.

"I need you to do me a favor, Mr. Malfoy…" McGonagall said quickly to Scorpius.

"Uh…sure…" Scorpius nodded, unsure of what McGonagall could ask of him. He was not particularly close to the old professor.

McGonagall handed Scorpius a small crumpled note. "I need you to give this to Rose. It is imperative. Do you understand?"

Scorpius nodded quickly, though he was slightly confused. "Sure. But why not give it to her brother or one of her cousins? Surely they will see her before I do."

"Because this is not something I will risk anyone else seeing." McGonagall said. "I am sure Rose will include you on what this letter says, but I doubt very much she will say anything to anyone else. So please, make sure it gets to her…"

Scorpius nodded again.

"Thank you, Scorpius." McGonagall smiled at the blonde. "And please, keep Rose safe. I can see she means a lot to you."

Scorpius just nodded one more time, wondering how the old witch could be so observant, before moving out of her office door, the note for Rose securely in his back pocket.

* * *

><p>Ron busted into the hospital wing, not caring that Madam Pomfrey was chasing him down, telling him he wasn't allowed in there. He had one thing on his mind, and that was Hermione. His eyes frantically scared the empty room until he found Rose, sitting in a chair and Hermione in bed, both looking up at him with the same look of confusion in their eyes.<p>

"Ron?" Hermione choked on a sob.

Ron instantly saw that Hermione's eyes were red and swollen from crying. He rushed forward, not caring that she was still mad at him, and grabbed her hand in his, surprised that she did not pull away. "Hermione? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I…" Hermione sobbed, unable to get the words out.

Ron looked wildly around, his eyes falling on Rose. "What happened?"

"I…think she needs to tell you…" Rose stood quickly, and darted for the door, taking the opportunity her father had given her to get as far from the hospital wing and Hermione's cries as possible.

Ron turned his attention back to Hermione who was crying silently now, glancing away from him. He pulled the chair up that Rose had been sitting in, never letting go of Hermione's hand. "Hermione, what is wrong…"

"I'm so sorry, Ron…" Hermione would not look at him. "I ruined everything…"

"Hermione…what are you talking about? You didn't ruin anything…I am sorry, I messed up…" Ron told her, thinking she was apologizing for ignoring him the past month. It didn't matter to him anymore. If she was in the hospital, something was wrong, and he was more worried about that then anything.

"No…" Hermione shook her head, still not looking at him.

"Hermione, look at me." Ron pleaded. "Please? Look at me…tell me what's wrong."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying her best to get herself together. She then turned to look at Ron, her brown hair flowing over the white pillow of the hospital wing bed. "Ron, I ruined everything for us…"

"Hermione, I doubt that." Ron pressed. "Please, just tell me what's wrong. Are you sick?"

Hermione shook her head, closing her eyes as tears escaped them.

Ron sighed in relief; she wasn't sick, that was good. But what was wrong with her? "Did you break something?"

Hermione shook her head again, and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

Ron was at a loss. He just wanted to know what to do to make Hermione stop crying. He would do anything. "Then what is it, Hermione? Tell me. Maybe I can fix it…"

Hermione just shook her head, crying even harder. She had no idea how to tell Ron what was wrong, because the second she said it to him, it made it truly real and she was afraid her being pregnant at such a young age would ruin everything for them.

* * *

><p>Rose took a deep breath of relief and stopped running the second she was sure enough she was far enough away from the Hospital Wing that she could no longer hear her mother's sobs and cries. She couldn't take them anymore; she had noticed just hos practically high-pitched Hermione's sobs could be, and Rose was not exactly fond of them.<p>

As Rose began to walk toward the Gryffindor common room, she saw a familiar blonde a few feet ahead of her, clearly waiting for her. She rolled her eyes, Scorpius would get them caught if he kept making a point of trying to see her.

"What?" Rose approached Scorpius but did not stop, causing him to begin to walk next to her. She was tired; she just wanted to sleep.

"I've got something for you." Scorpius said in a hushed tone.

"Look, if it's a present to go with the Happy Birthday, save it…" Rose yawned.

"Its not." Scorpius shook his head at her and handed her the letter from McGonagall. "It's this."

"What is this?" Rose stopped walking, glancing at the folded not in her hand.

Scorpius shrugged. "It's from McGonagall. She wanted me to give it to you. Said it was important."

"Did you look at it?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "She asked me not to."

Rose nodded, glancing around and seeing an empty classroom a few feet to their right. "In there…"

Scorpius followed Rose into the empty room and closed the door behind him, watching Rose unfold the letter and carefully read it, her eyes growing wide with each passing second. When she was done she crumpled the letter in her fist and shook her head. "Shit."

"What is it?" Scorpius could tell whatever the letter said had upset Rose.

"This fucks everything up!" Rose opened the letter again and showed it to Scorpius.

_Rose,_

_I am sorry to leave you the information in such an informal matter. However, there was no other way to tell you and I am running out of time here. I know you will be looking for the horcruxes soon, and I am not sure how dangerous a task that may become. However, before you send everyone out looking for them I wanted to inform you the risks involved. If one of you were to die in this reality, you will simply stop existing. No one will remember you; no one will know you, because you had died in a time before you were even born. Your soul never had a chance to become hole in this time and therefore, it never will. You will simply just stop being. I know this seems like something I should have told you from the beginning, but this is not an easy thing to tell anyone. I know you will take this information to heart and not expose anyone to any unnecessary danger. Good luck. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Scorpius read the letter two times over before glancing up at Rose, to see her standing with her arms across her chest, and a furious look on her face.

"Can you believe that?" Rose growled. "That's a risk I can't let anyone take…if they die they don't ever get a chance to even be born? Unbelievable…"

Scorpius nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Keep as many people out of harms way as possible. We can't let anyone else search for those horcruxes. It has to be me." Rose said.

"What if its dangerous?" Scorpius asked. He had a feeling it might be.

"Doesn't make sense for anyone else to risk their lives…" Rose said, running a hand through her brown curls.

"Well, you aren't going to do it alone." Scorpius told her, realizing what she was saying.

"I can't ask anyone else to risk their lives for this…" Rose said.

"What if you don't have to ask?' Scorpius said slyly, taking a step toward her. "What if someone wants to help you?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying I am not gonna let you do this alone, Rose." Scorpius told her, taking another step toward her. He was close to her now, he could touch her.

"I'm not gonna let you risk your life for my mother…" Rose said, her breathing becoming uneven at the lack of distance between her and Scorpius.

"My father is the reason we are even here." Scorpius reminded her before doing something he had wanted to do since the second he had seen her. He pulled her in for a kiss, not caring what she thought. He needed to feel her lips against his, though even he was surprised when she didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>Ron continued to sit in the hospital wing, dumbfounded as he watched Hermione cry. He felt helpless; he couldn't do anything if she didn't tell him what was wrong. He tightened his grip on her hand and tried again.<p>

"Hermione…" Ron said softly, duking his head to try and make eye contact with her. "Hermione, please tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione's brown eyes met Ron's blue ones and she cried even harder, knowing Rose would be born with his eyes. Her free hand fell to her stomach, rubbing it gently and thinking Rose was the child inside of her.

"Hermione, please…you're scaring me…" Ron told her.

"You'll hate me…" Hermione's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"I won't hate you, Hermione." Ron told her, surprised she would even think such a thing. "I could never hate you."

"Ron…I-I…" Hermione started, trying to control her voice. "S-something…happened…"

"What happened?" Ron pressed.

"W-we…I…I…" Hermione had worked herself up so much that she could hardly make a complete sentence without hiccupping.

"Hermione, come on…" Ron continued to press. "Tell me…" He stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Ron…I…I'm…I'm pregnant!" Hermione finished quickly, her eyes immediately dropping to her flat stomach, avoiding Ron, though she felt herself begin to sob harder as she felt Ron suddenly let go of her hand.

Ron shook his head, leaning back into his chair. Had he heard Hermione right? "What?"

Hermione glanced up to see a blank look on Ron's face as if he were starring at nothing. "I'm pregnant, Ron…you and I…we…we're having a baby…"

Ron just glanced at her once more, as if she really weren't there, before getting up slowly and walking out of the room, leaving Hermione behind as sobs engulfed her body. She had told Ron, and he had walked out.


	17. Trying to Make Plans

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 17**

Rose pushed herself away from Scorpius quickly, her mouth hanging slightly opened and her eyes burning with anger. He on the other hand, looked rather satisfied with himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose growled.

"Kissing you." Scorpius grinned slightly. "And unless I am mistaken…you were kissing me back…"

"Well…well…" Rose was clearly flustered, which was rare for her. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"What?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because it can't." Rose said, stuffing the note from McGonagall in her pocket and avoiding direct eye contact with Scorpius.

"Why not?" Scorpius pressed, his smile had faded completely now.

"Because it will never work." Rose told him. "And we don't have time to try and see if we can fix it…"

"Why not?" Scorpius didn't like how desperate his pleas sounded.

"We might be dead in a few months…one of might be completely forgotten…it won't matter." Rose snapped her eyes up to meet his gray ones. "Remember?"

"Who cares?" Scorpius threw his arms out in frustration. He had missed Rose; from the second she had let him go over a year ago. He had been miserable without her.

"Just drop it, Scorpius." Rose glared at him. She could not risk getting close to him again, not when he could so easily be taken from her. She turned toward the door.

"I never stopped loving you." Scorpius called out, in desperation. He couldn't let her leave again, not without telling her the truth.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and turned after a moment, her blue eyes almost sad. "I know."

"You do?" Scorpius was slightly surprised.

"I feel the same way…" Rose admitted, avoiding direct eye contact.

Scorpius couldn't help the smile that broke across his face

"That's why this can never work." Rose said sadly, turning around so her back was to Scorpius. She did not have to watch the smile fade from his face. "If something happens to one of us…it will just destroy the other one…"

"It will do that anyway." Scorpius told her. "Its already doing that."

Rose just nodded, as if she hadn't really heard Scorpius before making her way out of the door of the classroom, leaving Scorpius behind, alone, to deal with what had just happened on his own.

* * *

><p>Ron walked out of the hospital wing, and right out the doors of Hogwarts, moving like a ghost down to the lake. He needed time to think, to digest what Hermione had just told him. In truth, he was just hoping he would wake up from some horrible nightmare and be able to laugh about it all.<p>

Ron had been walking along the lake for a good two hours and the sun was just beginning to set as Harry and Hugo made their way down toward him. They were both dressed in winter coats; Ron hadn't even felt the cold, he was already numb. He just had a sweater on.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing out here? Its freezing." Harry told his best friend.

"Thinkin'." Ron said simply, and went back to pacing.

"Thinking?" Harry was astonished. "Why aren't you in the hospital wing with Hermione?"

Ron stopped pacing at the sound of his girlfriend's name. His eyes narrowed at Harry. "I…I couldn't stay in there right now…"

"Why not?" Hugo asked, slightly annoyed that his father had left his mother's side. Ginny had told them all how upset Hermione had been.

"Because she…I…she…" Ron struggled to get his words together.

"We know." Harry said softly. "Ginny told us all…about…well about Hermione's condition."

Ron just nodded. He liked the sound of that; _condition_. It sounded much better then pregnant.

"Is Hermione asleep?" Harry was hoping Ron wasn't out there avoiding her.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well, how was she when you left?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged again. "Don't remember."

"How do you not remember?" Hugo raised an eyebrow at his father.

"I don't remember much at all, honestly." Ron said, not looking at either Hugo or Harry, but rather at something on the ground. "She told me…and I left…"

"You left?" Harry and Hugo shouted at the same time.

Ron's eyes snapped up meet his best friend and son's stunned faces.

"How could you just leave her?" Harry asked. "Ginny said she was upset…"

"She was…" Ron nodded in agreement with Harry's words.

"You idiot." Hugo shook his head at his father but then quickly took off, up toward the Hogwarts Castle.

"Kids got a point, you know." Harry glared at Ron. "You're a right git for leaving Hermione like that."

Ron nodded. He agreed with Harry on that one as well. "I know."

"Oh…" Harry seemed confused. That was clearly not the answer he expected from Ron. "Well then…"

"Harry, what am I gonna do?" Ron asked, looking desperately at his best friend for an answer.

"I…I don't know, Ron." Harry admitted. "I mean, just…you and Hermione will figure it out…"

"I can't go back in there." Ron began pacing again.

"Why not?" Harry asked, confused.

"Not without a plan. Hermione always has plans, and so I need a plan…" Ron paced, almost talking to himself.

"Ron, I am sure you two will be able to come up with something…" Harry's eyes followed his friend.

Ron stopped abruptly. "Harry! I did this to her!" He motioned to the castle where Hermione was. "I screwed her whole life up! The least I could do is come up with a plan to fix it!"

"Ron, this is not entirely your fault…" Harry had to remind him. "It usually takes two people to make a baby…"

"She doesn't even remember it, Harry…" Ron scoffed.

"Neither do you." Harry reminded him.

"Yeah, but…well…I mean, she is the one who is dealing with this now!" Ron was shouting at Harry, though he didn't know why. "I did that to her…"

"You are both dealing with it." Harry tried to reason. "That's why you need to get up there and talk to her…"

"Not 'til I have a plan." Ron said firmly, stalking away from Harry and back toward the Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

><p>Hugo quickly made his way into the hospital wing after setting one of the curtains outside her office on fire to distract Madam Pomfrey from bothering him. He couldn't believe his dad would just walk out and leave his mom so upset. More important, however, McGonagall had been stressing how important it was to keep Hermione calm, to give the baby she was carrying the best chance at survival, and if he knew his mom, she was anything but calm now.<p>

As Hugo opened the doors to the wing, Hermione glanced up at him. She saw the red hair and half-hoped Ron had come back, but she realized quickly that the redhead moving toward her was a head smaller then Ron. She was, however, a little happy to see someone had come to see her.

"Mom?" Hugo moved cautiously to his bed. He had never seen her so upset, except for the one time when Rose had run off right after getting kicked out of Hogwarts for a week and no one knew where she had gone to.

Hermione gave a small, brave smile, to her youngest son, though her eyes were clouded with tears.

"Mom, don't cry…" Hugo slowly sat down in the seat Ron and Rose had both previously occupied earlier. "Everything is gonna be fine."

Hermione gave a small nod, though she wasn't sure she believed her youngest born.

"Is there anything I could get you?" Hugo asked after a moment of silence.

"D-did you, um, have you seen y-your…father?" Hermione tried her best to sound casual.

Hugo nodded, his face seemingly filled with regret. "Out by the lake…he was taking a walk…"

"That's good." Hermione nodded. At least she knew Ron hadn't taken off running.

"Look, he looked a mess. I am sure he is just being an idiot, mom…" Hugo told her. "I mean, if I remember everything correctly…from the stories anyway…dad wanted like five kids. I don't think having one early is gonna matter to him, he's just…probably shocked…"

Hermione nodded. Hugo's words gave little comfort, considering how by the time, in Hugo's reality, Hermione and Ron had kids they could probably financially support them, which would make anyone happy. Still, she did not want to let her youngest know he was doing little to help. He was clearly trying his best.

Hugo then did something Hermione did not expect. In truth, she had not spent much time with her youngest, but she could see now that he was a proper gentlemen. Hugo took Hermione's hand much like Ron had earlier.

"Mom, you honestly are one of the best mom's I've ever seen. We're lucky to have you…and I can say that, because I know." Hugo gave her a small smile that matched that of his father.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears and she couldn't help but smile a bit. "Thank you, Hugo…" Her free hand drifted to her flat stomach. "I hope Rose thinks so…"

"Rose?" Hugo glanced at Hermione's belly. He didn't know why his mother thought she was carrying Rose, though he wasn't sure he should say anything.

Hermione nodded, her eyes still filled with tears as she stroked her stomach.

"Mom? Do…do you want me to stay?" Hugo asked.

Hermione glanced outside, noticing, for the first time, that it was dark out. "Oh, no, Hugo…don't miss dinner for me…"

Hugo shrugged. "I'm not really hungry." In truth, he just didn't want his mother to be alone.

"You're Ron's son, I know you are always hungry." Hermione gave a little joke, noticing how easy it was to talk to Hugo. She wondered if they had such a great relationship in the future.

Hugo nodded a bit with a smile. That was true, but he wouldn't leave her, not until Ron came back to his senses. "How about this, mom? I'll hang…you get some rest, and then, if I get hungry and you are snoring I'll sneak down to the kitchen. The house elves love me down there…"

"Okay." Hermione gave Hugo a small and grateful smile as she felt him squeeze her hand a bit. She didn't want to admit it, because she didn't want him to feel obligated to be there, but she was glad he was.

* * *

><p>Rose made her way into the room she shared with her mother and collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted, and now she could rest finally, thinking her father was with her mother in the hospital wing. She felt like she hadn't sleep well in at least a month; ever since the debauchery of the Halloween Ball. She felt responsible for her parents fighting, and then, she felt worse leaving her mother's side in the hospital wing until someone responsible could get there. She figured Ron was handling her mother just fine now.<p>

As Rose got comfortable on top of her sheets, not bothering to change or climb into the covers she heard a soft knock on her door. She sighed, opening one blue eye and glared at the door. No one ever let her rest.

"What?" Rose called out.

Ginny stuck her head into the room to see her niece on her bed. She quickly moved into the room, closing the door behind her. "Is your mom back yet?"

"Does it look it?" Rose closed her eyes and motioned to Hermione's empty bed.

"Well…when will she be?" Ginny asked, a little stiffly.

Rose shrugged, her eyes still closed. She thought if she kept them that way, maybe her aunt would take a hint and leave her alone. "I don't know. I left once my dad got there…"

"So Ron probably knows then?" Ginny accused.

Rose opened her eyes now and glanced at her aunt. She didn't like the tone in her aunt's voice. "Yeah. Probably."

"Well, then I am sure he apologized and everything is back to normal." Ginny seemed to snort.

Rose sat up in bed, annoyed by her aunt's tone. "What the fuck are you getting at? I am tired, and I don't have time to decipher your bad mood…"

Ginny was shocked at rose. Sure, they were the same age, but Ginny was still Rose's aunt, and deserved to be respected as such. She quickly gathered herself. "I am just saying, your mother walked all over my brother for the past month, and now she is just going to go crawling back because she needs help."

"They are having a baby." Rose said simply. "They both did this…they both need help."

"But if this wasn't the case, Hermione would have just continued to make Ron pay for hardly doing more then she did." Ginny said. "Ron doesn't deserve that…"

Rose could see now where her aunt was coming from. She was mad at how Hermione had treated Ron, and Rose had to agree, her mother had been particularly awful to her father for the past month.

"I just don't think its fair to Ron…" Ginny finished.

"It isn't." Rose agreed with a sigh. "But, it's not our business…and they need each other right now."

"Hermione needs a piece of my mind is what she needs." Ginny snapped. "I've been holding it in too long. This is the final straw."

"Then go give it to her." Rose said, tossing herself back on her bed and indicating the conversation was over. She had far too much else on her mind; such as Scorpius and horcruxes, and keeping her older sibling safe. She didn't have time to add her aunt's feelings to that list.

Ginny could see Rose did not want to talk anymore and gave a final snort before turning and marching out of the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Scorpius stormed into the Sytherin common room, scaring a few third years out of his way. It was easy for anyone around the blonde, who looked very similar to his father, to see that he was clearly upset about something. Draco, who had been sitting near a window, working on conjuring a spell to show where his wand had disappeared to, noticed instantly and walked slowly over to his son.<p>

"You alright?" Draco's voice was low as he towered over Scorpius, who was sulking on the couch.

Scorpius looked up at his father, confused. Draco, in the future, never cared about Scorpius' feelings. He never asked how his son was.

"I…" Scorpius struggled. "Just…angry…"

"About?" Draco asked, sitting next to his son. He had felt a connection to his son, and he liked it. He hoped he turned out to be a better father then his father was to him, though he shared the Death Eaters connection with Lucius.

Scorpius was cautious. As upset as he was with what had happened between himself and Rose, he knew he couldn't risk saying anything in anger. He wanted, more then anything, to keep Rose safe and happy, even if it meant not being with her. "Just…that Weasley girl…she irritates me sometimes…"

"Most Weasley's have the ability to do that." Draco smirked.

"I guess…" Scorpius muttered, leaning his arms against his knees. He was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe he had kissed Rose and she had told him she loved him too, only to say that was the exact reason they couldn't be together. Sometimes she made no sense.

"Well, give it time…" Draco patted his son on the back. "That family won't be around forever…"

Scorpius straightened up, as if someone had poured ice water down his back. He didn't want to look too eager, but he was immediately concerned by his father's words. "What do you mean?"

"I've been sent a rather…interesting message…" Draco said lowly, clearly trying to keep his voice steady as he leaned in closer to his son. Scorpius could easily tell, whatever message Draco had been sent had frightened him a little.

"A message?" Scorpius tried to keep his voice steady. "From who?"

"Lets just say…I am meant to destroy one of the Weasley's…" Draco said, trying to sound much more confident then he clearly was.

"W-which one?" Scorpius did all he could to hide the panic in his voice. He felt as though his father had just dropped a boulder on his stomach.

"One who isn't here yet…" Draco said simply. "And I don't know when they arrive, but then they do…" Draco just nodded.

Scorpius realized he knew exactly what his father was talking about, and it was the baby that Mrs. Wealsey was now carrying. Very few people knew Hermione was pregnant yet so of course Draco would not put the pieces together that the baby was who he was after, yet Scorpius knew it was only a matter of time before he did. Unless, Draco never found out Hermione was pregnant in the first place.

That thought gave Scorpius an idea and he quickly jumped out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Draco looked confused by his son's sudden movement.

"Left something in the library." Scorpius lied as he bolted out the door out of the Slytherin common room and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. Whether he was upset with Rose or not, he knew he had to pass his newly found information along.

* * *

><p>Ron moved into the Gryffindor common room. It was getting rather late, and he hoped it was empty. It would give him the space to think of some sort of plan. He couldn't believe the mess he had gotten Hermione into and now he needed to figure out a way to make it all work out. Maybe he would drop out of school? Get a job? It was what he had really wanted to do when the war was over, but Hermione had talked him into coming back to Hogwarts. The thought of not finishing his education, however, with a baby on the way, worried him slightly.<p>

Ron entered the room to find it deserted and was grateful as he tossed himself on the couch in front of the fire, intent on making a plan as he watched the fire crack.

After a few minutes of thinking and absolutely no idea what to do, Ron felt his eyelids getting heavy. He figured a few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt. As he closed them completely, however, he heard steps coming down from the girls dormitory. He quickly opened one eye to see Ginny at the bottom of the steps.

"So?" Ginny spoke up, her arms folded. She knew he wasn't asleep. "How did it go?"

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

"Your…_talk_ with Hermione…" Ginny moved and pushed Ron's feet off the couch, forcing him to sit up as she took a seat.

"Oh." Ron sighed. "Well, you already know. Harry told me you did."

Ginny nodded. "How could you be so stupid, Ron? Honestly, no protection?"

Ron gave Ginny a look. "Well…I don't really remember it, do I? Musta slipped my mind…"

"And now you are paying for it." Ginny scolded.

"Hermione's paying more..." Ron sighed, running a hand through his disheveled red hair.

At the mention of Hermione's name, Ginny's eye got smaller and she looked to Ron. "So, I'd assume that means all is forgiven with you two and you are going to just start kissing her arse, even_ after_ the awful way she treated you."

Ron looked disgusted at his sister. "Come off it, Gin. I mean, I got her pregnant…not to mention…I've been a real prat to her more times then I can count…"

"Well, she still shouldn't have treated you the way she did. Honestly, you both made mistakes…" Ginny said. "Did she even_ try_ to apologize for the last month?"

Ron shrugged. "She didn't say much…barely got out she was…well…" Ron lowered his voice. "…pregnant…before I left."

Suddenly, Ginny's angry expression changed to shock. "Y-you left?"

Ron nodded. "Didn't know what to say. Needed some space to think…"

"_So you left her?"_ Ginny seemed enraged now. "Ron, how could you be so stupid? Do you know how awful it must be to tell someone you are…well…you know…and then to have him just walk out the door on you? Hermione must be devastated!"

"Oi! Hold on. You were just saying she didn't deserve her arse to be kissed…" Ron pointed out.

"It doesn't mean you leave her arse completely…" Ginny smacked Ron in the back of the head. "She probably thinks you want nothing to do with her…"

"That's not true." Ron sounded panicky. "She knows that…"

"Does she?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell her that before you bolted?"

"Well…no…" Ron realized.

"Then imagine how she must feel. Scared…completely alone…like you abandoned her…" Ginny was beginning to feel sorry for Hermione now.

"But I didn't." Ron said quickly.

"But you walked out…without a word…Ron, honestly that has got to be the worse thing for any girl in…Hermione's condition, to have to go through…" Ginny told him.

Ron thought for a minute and realized Ginny was completely right. He sighed, shaking his head at his own foolish mistake and standing, without saying another word to his sister. He knew what he had to do, where he had to go, he just hoped Hermione was still awake when he got there, he decided as he ran out of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on her bed, glancing over the letter McGonagall had given her for the fifth time now. She still could not believe what the note said; that if anyone from the future died here, then his or her future life wouldn't exist. That was such a big risk; something Rose could ask no one else to do.<p>

No one but Scorpius. She wasn't sure why, but she felt okay with him risking his life and existence along side of her. Maybe it was because she knew she wouldn't want to do it without him, maybe it was because she knew the kiss they had shared an hour early meant more to her then anything in the world; maybe it was because she knew, deep down, she loved him, and she had never stopped loving him.

But love complicated things; and her feelings for Scorpius had done even more then that; they had shattered her entire family in the future. They had gotten her kicked out of school, turned her against her parents, and upset her mother beyond belief. That was why she had broken up with him, because it was causing everyone around them too much pain for them to be together, and it nearly had cost Scorpius everything. When the Draco of the future found out his son was dating a Weasley he had practically killed Scorpius on the spot, but luckily his wife had talked him into only kicking Scorpius out of the house. Still, Rose felt responsible for his hard times.

Rose didn't want to hurt Scorpius anymore, but she didn't want to face the world without him either. If he was willing to stand by her, hunt horcruxes, and risk his entire existence with her, then she would let him; him, but no one else. She just didn't know how she would tell him that now; she knew she had hurt him by walking out after he kissed her.

As Rose's thoughts consumed her, a knocking on her door startled her. She glanced whirly at the door. "Its open…"

Scorpius quickly moved into the room, shocking Rose. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, looking at her, his face whiter then normal.

"How…what…" Rose was standing instantly. "How did you get in here?"

"I saw Albus and Brian in the hall…told them it was urgent…they let me in." Scorpius was out of breath, as if he had run there.

"Well…what's so urgent?" Rose asked, deciding to pretend that the kiss early had never happened. It would make things less awkward, she hoped.

"I…I was talking to my father…" Scorpius was trying his best to catch his breath. "He said…he said he had been given a sign…to kill…to kill a Wealsey...who wasn't here yet…"

Rose's face screwed up in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"A Wealsey who isn't' here yet…" Scorpius' breath was steady now. "As in the baby…your mum's baby…your older brother or sister…"

"Oh…" Rose realized what Scorpius was saying. "Shit! Who sent him that sign?"

Scorpius shrugged. "He didn't say…but this isn't good…"

"Jeez, you fucking think?" Rose snorted.

"What are we gonna do?" Scorpius asked. He was willing to put his feelings of anger, confusion, and love for Rose aside right now to focus on the bigger picture.

Rose thought for a moment, shaking her head slowly as she search for an answer. Suddenly, her blue eyes darted up to meet Scorpius' gray ones. "Hogwarts isn't safe anymore…we've got to get my mom outta here…"

"But where?" Scorpius asked.

Rose thought for another moment. "It's almost Christmas…the terms almost over…we are all heading home for the holidays, so the Burrow. Maybe…I can get the new McGonagall to explain everything to my grandparents…it would make everything easier."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, that could work."

"And then my mom will be well protected by everyone and you and I can look for horcruxes…" Rose smiled a bit as her plan came together.

"You…you still want me to come with you?" Scorpius was slightly surprised. He was certain, after his antics earlier, she would not want that.

"Uh…yeah…I mean…if you want…" Rose blushed slightly.

"I told you I would." Scorpius said simply.

"Good. That's settled then." Rose nodded. "And…we need to tell the Longbottoms and Brian and Dan to just go home with their parents and stay put."

"What?" Scorpius was surprised. "But they are supposed to help…"

"No. I can't let them risk it. My cousins, my brother, and you are one thing…but they…they are innocent lives…" Rose said firmly.

Scorpius nodded. He understood. Rose never wanted anything to happen to anyone; even people she detested. Scorpius had heard many times that Rose took after her mother when it came to that sort of attitude and he admired both her and Hermione for it.

* * *

><p>Ron quickly made his way into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey giving up on trying to stop anyone from seeing Hermione. Between Rose, Ginny, Ron, and Hugo she had a feeling it was a losing battle.<p>

As Ron bolted through the double doors he found Hugo sitting in a chair next to Hermione's bed, playing with the button on his jacket while Hermione was asleep.

Hugo glanced up at his father, shook his head and motioned to the far corner of the room. Clearly, Hugo wanted to talk to his father, but did not want to disturb his mother.

Ron followed his son like a child in trouble, his shoulder's slumped and his hands in his pockets.

"Good of you to show up.' Hugo whispered when they had made it to the far corner of the room. "But she just fell asleep…"

"Good…she needs rest." Ron nodded approvingly.

"Agreed." Hugo glared at his father. "But what she doesn't need is to be crying herself to sleep…"

"She was still crying?" Ron seemed almost ashamed.

Hugo nodded. "She was…"

"She's mad at me then?" Ron asked.

"She didn't say much about you, actually." Hugo said. "We talked a little…but she seemed to have been crying so long it didn't take much to get her to sleep."

"Well, I wanna thank you for coming up here…while I was being too much of a git to do it…" Ron put a hand on Hugo's shoulder.

Hugo nodded after a minute. "Just doing what you would expect me to do…well you in a few years…"

"So, I do a good job raising you then?" Ron asked, as if he needed to desperately be reassured. "I mean, you seem like a good kid."

"I've been told I can be quite the gentlemen by older women…" Hugo smirked, a little less angry with his father now that Ron had showed up.

Ron grinned back at his son. "Good to know I pass on some qualities…"

"You wish." Hugo grinned back and then glanced over at his sleeping mother. "I'm gonna get outta here…get some sleep…just…don't leave her in here again…"

Ron glanced over at Hermione's sleeping form. She finally looked peaceful. He then turned back to Hugo. "I won't."

"Good." Hugo nodded and quietly made his way out of the room, leaving Ron and a sleeping Hermione alone.

Ron took a deep breath before making his way over to Hermione's bed, where he sat in the chair most recently occupied by Hugo, though quite a few people had sat there that day. He leaned forward, contemplating what to do next. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to talk to Hermione, and he wanted to do it now, so he did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed her hand.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered very loudly while slightly shaking her hand. _"Hermione!"_

After a few more jerks of her hand, Hermione's eyes fluttered open in panic and she quickly started punching Ron's hand with her free one, thinking she was being attacked.

"Ouch!" Ron tried to pull his hand away from her swinging one. "Hermione! Stop!"

"Ron?" Hermione stopped swinging, though she blinked twice, unsure of what she was seeing. Ron was the last person she expected there.

"Yeah…" Ron's cheeks flushed red. "Sorry to wake you…I just…I wanted to talk…"

"Oh…" Hermione took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst. "About?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. Had Hermione not been in her own body for the past twenty four hours? He pointed a shaking hand to her flat stomach. "About that…"

Hermione's hands fell over her non-existent baby bump already, very protectively. "Oh…right…"

"I'm sorry I ran out of here…when you told me…" Ron said. "I just…I didn't know what to do, or what to say…I mean, I ruined your life, Hermione…"

"What?" Hermione looked at him closely, as if he were a stranger. "Ron, I did this with you…I'm sorry this happened…"

"Like you said, it took two of us." Ron told her.

"Well, I understand if this isn't what you wanted…" Hermione said, her eyes swelling slightly with tears she didn't think she had left in her.

"What?" Ron was shocked. "I mean, of course this isn't what I wanted…"

Hermione let out a small sob, glancing away from Ron. "Of course…"

"Well, hold on there…" Ron touched her exposed cheek, coaxing her to look back at him. "It's not that I didn't want it ever, because I do, just right now…I just, I mean…I wasn't sure how we were going to do it. A baby…its lots of work…"

"I understand, Ron…" Hermione nodded at him. She wouldn't hold it against him if he walked out. They were both young; but she loved her child already, and she wouldn't let go of the baby she thought was Rose.

"But, if I am gonna do that kind of hard work with anyone, I want it to be you." Ron added with a smile.

Hermione glanced at him, slightly in shock. "Y-you…you do?"

Ron nodded fiercely. "We make good parents someday…Rose and Hugo are proof of that. So what if we have Rosie a little early?" Ron gently patted Hermione's flat stomach; also thinking it was Rose growing inside of her. "So I don't have a clue how we are gonna do this, Hermione, but I know we are gonna be fine…"

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, almost in a whisper, relieved that Ron wasn't walking out on her.

"Because you are bloody brilliant, and you will figure out a way for us to do this." Ron grinned at her. "That's why I left before, you know…to go make up some kinda plan to make this all work…but the only plan I came up with was that you should be left to make the plans…"

Hermione gave a small laugh and smile at Ron and his logic.

"That's my girl…" Ron leaned in a whipped a stray tear from Hermione's cheek. "And I am sorry for everything I've done…"

"So am I." Hermione continued to smile.

"Don't be." Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "You've got nothing to be sorry for…"

"Yes, I do." Hermione knew the truth.

"Well, forget it." Ron told her. "I wasn't mad at you anyway. It's hard to be mad at someone you love…"

"Excuse me?" Hermione wasn't sure she had heard him right. "Someone you what?"

"You love." Ron blushed slightly. "Because…well…I mean…I love you…"

"Ron…I love you too…" Hermione couldn't help but smile. It had felt like ages since his lips had touched any part of her body and she desperately wanted more after the kiss on her cheek and the words he had just said. She pulled him in quickly for another kiss, wrapping her fingers in his red hair.

When they broke apart, Ron was grinning. "Maybe I should get you pregnant more often if I get kissed like that after…"

Hermione swatted playfully at him. "Don't get any ideas…"

"I won't." Ron assured her. "Plus, after holiday break…who knows if I will even be alive."

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"Well…you don't think my parents will handle this as a surprise Christmas present, do you?" Ron pointed to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione's mouth fell open and instantly she started worrying again. In all of her distressing, she had forgotten one small factor. Her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. How would they explain this to any of them?


	18. Telling the Parents

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 18**

Rose slowly got out of her bed, not wanting to wake her mother as the morning sun just drifted into the room they shared. Three days had past since Hermione had found out she was pregnant and Rose realized she had never seen her mother sleep so soundly since.

As Rose moved quickly to get dressed in the dark she realized she was about to meet with someone who would trust her completely on what the McGonagall from their time told her. Rose hoped that would be enough, as she moved out of her dorm room and out of the Gryffindor common room. She walked a few feet down the cold and drafty halls, pulling her brown hair into a bun before turning and corner to see Scorpius leaning against McGonagall's office door.

"Ready?" Scorpius yawned, clearly as tired as Rose.

Rose nodded and knocked on the door.

A second later, the door flung open and a much younger McGonagall stood there. It was the McGonagall of the present time, not of the future.

"You must be Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said, her lips in a tight line.

"Did the hair give it away?" Scorpius pointed to his own bleach blonde locks.

"And the blue eyes…" McGonagall gave a small nod toward Rose, indicating that her blue Weasley inherited eyes stood out. "Well…come in…"

Rose and Scorpius stepped into the office they had been in so many times already and watched as the younger McGonagall moved around her desk.

"So, my future self says you two are really running this whole show…" McGonagall glanced over the letters she had received from the future version of herself.

"Something like that…" Rose mumbled. "But we are actually hear to ask you something…"

"And what would that be?" McGonagall asked.

"Well…Scorpius dad received…some kinda sign…to kill one of the Weasley's that isn't here yet…so the baby…" Rose started.

"A sign?" McGonagall looked at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. He wouldn't say much else, but we know that much…"

"So we can't let my mom stay here. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore…" Rose butted in. "But we need somewhere we can watch her…so we need your help."

"Well, I agree, if Draco is here, your mother isn't safe…but what do you need?" McGonagall asked. She was clearly all right with all of the information being flung at her.

"We need you to call my grandparents…the Weasley's. They will believe you if you explain it all to them…tell them we need to keep my mom safe and she needs to stay at the burrow." Rose said.

"Why not just tell your parents the truth?" McGonagall asked.

"We may…eventually…but right now, keeping them in the dark, is the best option." Rose told her. "Especially because of the horcruxes."

"Right." McGongall nodded. "I had been informed of those…do you have a plan?"

"Scorpius and I are going." Rose said. "We can't risk anyone else's lives…"

"Or their existence…" McGonagall understood where Rose was coming from, knowing what would happen if something went wrong. "So you two will be the martyrs…"

"Looks that way." Scorpius nodded, though he was okay with his choice. As long as he was with Rose.

"Well, I will do my part, although, it may be easier if you come to the Burrow with me, Miss Weasley." McGonagall eyed the girl who looked like Hermione with blue eyes.

"You think?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"The Weasley's may listen slightly better…" McGonagall explained. "In fact, Mr. Malfoy, you might as well tag along as well. The more proof the better…"

"Are you sure?" Scorpius was surprised.

"Well, you aren't on your father's side in this are you?" McGonagall asked.

"What?" Scorpius was shocked. "No. No way."

"Then yes, you should come as well." McGonagall said. "Does that work for you, Miss Weasley?

"Yeah. Sure." Rose nodded. "I can go…first I just wanna meet with everyone. I don't want anyone else risking his or her lives. Just…my family, the Potter's…but the rest of the kids…"

"I think it is rather noble of you to relieve the Longbottoms, Mr. Finnigan, and Mr. Thomas from these duties…" McGonagall was already reading Rose's mind.

"Ah…right…" Rose nodded. "Okay…so I'll come back later then?"

McGonagall just nodded.

"Okay." Rose nodded again and then turned, walking out of the room with Scorpius at her side. The pair walked along the hall for a moment.

"That McGonagall seems to be on her game…" Scorpius finally commented.

"To say the least…" Rose had to agree. She assumed it was because this McGonagall was younger, but that witch seemed to really have a firm grasp of every single thing going on in other people's head. It was almost eerie.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly opened her eyes, feeling truly rested for the first time since she had been let out of the hospital wing. She stretched out, allowing the December sunlight to warm her up as best it could. Suddenly, as if it was old habit already, Hermione found that she was absentmindedly stroking her barely there bump of a stomach. Ron had sworn she had not changed an ounce, but upon finding out she was pregnant, Hermione maintained that her stomach had grown slightly, though she was sure only she had noticed.<p>

As she swung her feet over her bed she was grateful she shared only a room with her daughter, as she was sure everyone else would want to know why she was suddenly rushing to the bathroom to empty her stomach, and she did not want anyone who did not need to know that she was pregnant.

As Hermione continued to get sick over the toilet, Rose crept into the bedroom. Rose was hoping her mother had not noticed her absence in, what Rose was positive was a rush, to the bathroom. She did not want to explain where she had been so early in the morning.

As Rose pulled the sheets back over her body, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep on that particular Saturday, she heard her mom flush the toilet, and the water running in the sink for a few moments before Hermione emerged, hanging on the frame of the bathroom.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked her daughter. Even in her rush to the bathroom, she knew when Rose's bed was missing. It was as if all her mothering senses had kicked in overnight to her nineteen year old body.

"I…uh…just got up early…" Rose realized she had been caught.

Hermione sighed, still leaning against the door and rubbing a hand over her face. "You did come in last night, didn't you?" She could not remember, she had been asleep long before Rose had come into the room.

'Yeah." Rose nodded, not lying at all. She had come in by mid-night but Hermione was already asleep. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed again and made her way over to the bottom of Rose's bed, where she plopped down. "A little better…though I'd say my nerves are shot…"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. She knew, for the baby to be as healthy as possible, Hermione needed to stay relaxed.

"I just...I don't know how we are gonna tell everyone…" Hermione rubbed her stomach and looked down at it.

Rose shrugged. "You don't need to. I mean, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny already know and so do their kids…"

"Yes, but we still need to tell your grandparents about you…not to mention when I start to get big and am here…" Hermione continued to rub her flat stomach.

Rose hated that Hermione thought she was carrying her. It made her feel rather uncomfortable; but she knew she couldn't tell her mother the truth. She knew she couldn't tell her mother the baby she was currently carrying died the first time around. "It will be fine…"

A knock on the door relieved Rose from the awkward conversation.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called softly from the other side of the door.

"I'm up…" Hermione called out.

Ron opened the door, smiling slightly at his daughter and future wife.

"You have perfect timing…never here for her puking…" Rose flopped herself back on her bed and teased her father; who had made a point of coming up every morning for the past three days to take Hermione to breakfast. He wanted to make sure she was eating healthy.

"Sorry…" Ron mumbled. He didn't mean to do that, he just always seemed to miss Hermione getting up; though he wished he wouldn't. He had decided, the night he had gone back to talk to Hermione in the hospital wing, that he would be there for her every step of the way, and that included morning sickness.

"Don't let her tease you, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes and got off her daughter's bed, tossing on one of Rose's maroon sweatshirts and not bothering to change out of the sweatpants she had worn to bed the night before. "Rose missed it as well…"

"Oh." Ron seemed a little happier at that news. "Well, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Starving actually…" Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah. Definitely my kid then…" Ron pointed at Hermione's stomach, though his ears went red. He was still getting used to the idea that Hermione had a piece of him growing inside of her.

Hermione laughed a little as Ron took her by the hand and led her out of the dorm room, leaving Rose alone to sleep fore a few more hours before she knew she would have to meet with the rest of the kids from the future.

Rose welcomed the time to herself with droopy eyelids. She knew a few hours of sleep could only help her for the two tasks ahead. A meeting to explain why some people could no longer help and then a trip to the Burrow in hopes that her grandparents would help.

* * *

><p>Hermione held Ron's hand as he led her into the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table where Ginny and Harry were already enjoying breakfast. Hermione sat across from Ginny and have her a small smile. Ginny returned it; she and Hermione had been getting along better since Hermione had gotten out of the hospital and Ginny realized that Ron really did want to be with Hermione. Still, Ginny was annoyed that Ron and Hermione had been so stupid, especially so close to the holiday.<p>

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked, shoveling some sausage onto his plate.

Hermione nodded a bit. "Was a little sick earlier…but I am feeling better now…"

Ron gave Hermione's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He hated that he had done this to her, and caused her body to react so violently every morning.

"Well, that's…good…" Harry said, not really knowing how else to address the situation.

The two couples ate in silence for a little before Ginny glanced up at Ron.

"Can I ask you a favor, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Ron nodded at his sister, his mouth full of food.

"Can you and Hermione wait until after Christmas to tell mum and dad about..." Ginny eyed Hermione's waste, which was under the table. "That way, the holiday isn't completely ruined…"

Ron gave Ginny a look of disgusted as he saw Hermione go red and focus her eyes down at her food. "Oi, Gin! Come on…"

"What?" Ginny asked innocently. "I'm being practical. You can't honestly think mum and dad aren't going to lose it? I at least want a good Christmas meal before then…"

Ron could see Hermione even sinking lower in her seat, and he was furious. How dare his sister make Hermione feel so awful. Ron turned back to his sister. "Gin, you can be so awful sometimes…"

"No. She is right, Ron." Hermione seemed to gather herself, looking back up between Ginny, Harry, and Ron. "We should wait to tell your parents. Doesn't make sense to ruin everyone's holiday…"

"We wouldn't ruin anyone's holiday…" Ron tried to reassure Hermione, though he knew Ginny was right. His parents would probably freak out and it would be a Christmas like no other.

Hermione shot Ron a warning glance and then turned back to Ginny. "We can wait until after Christmas, Ginny. We weren't planning on going to my parents to tell them until New Years anyway."

"Thank you." Ginny gave a polite smile to Hermione.

Harry shot an apologetic look at Ron and Hermione. Ginny had explained why she was still slightly upset, though Harry truly didn't understand it.

"Do you think it will be noticeable by Christmas?" Harry broke the awkward silence, motioning to Hermione.

Hermione glanced down at her stomach and sighed. "Probably…or at least I'll be a little rounder…by Christmas I'll already be two months…" She rubbed her stomach as she thought of it growing.

"Just tell mom you got fat at the beginning then." Ron said, a bit angry and glaring at Ginny. "Then she will be really pissed when we tell her we lied about that on top of you being pregnant…"

"Ron, drop it…" Hermione whispered. She did not want Ron and Ginny to fight, and she certainly did not want to be the cause of it. Her pregnancy was clearly straining everyone around her and it had only been going on for three days. She couldn't imagine what the next eight months would bring.

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius were the last of the teens from the future to arrive in McGonagall's empty transfiguration classroom. When they entered the found James, Dan, and Owen all sitting in desks while Hugo, Brian, and Albus had taken seats on the windowsill and Lily and Sage were sharing McGonagall's large chair.<p>

"Alright, so what's all this 'bout?" Brian clapped his hands together the second Rose and Scorpius closed the door.

"It's about the holiday break that's coming up." Rose explained. "In two weeks, we are all leaving for the holidays…and we decided everyone should just do what their parents are doing…"

"But your mum's pregnant now. Don't you need our help?" Dan asked.

"No." Rose shook her head. "And we won't from here on out."

"What?" Sage sat up straighter. "What are you saying?"

"We want you to go home and just enjoy your time with your parents." Rose said.

"And what are you gonna do while we do that?" Owen spoke, his voice surprisingly strong.

"Rose and I are going to look for the horcruxes…" Scorpius said.

"Alone? Not happening." Albus wanted in on the horcrux hunt. It sounded like an adventure.

"It is happening. We need you, Lily, James, and Hugo to stay at the burrow, keep my mom safe." Rose told her cousin.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to do that." Hugo objected.

"Changed my mind." Rose said simply. She wasn't yet ready to explain to anyone that if any of them did help with the horcrux hunt and were killed then they would lose their ability to exist ever.

"But why?" Lily's brow furrowed. She knew her older cousin better then that. Rose would have a reason for changing her mind.

"Because." Rose gave her answer. It was awful, but the tone in her voice let everyone know it was the final answer.

"You're hiding something." James accused.

"We aren't hiddin' anything." Scorpius butted in. He hated when James attacked Rose. "We are just doing what McGonagall said."

"McGonagall said this?" James asked, raising his eyebrows so high that they almost reached his bangs, which he had cut significantly shorter. He and his father almost had the same haircut now.

"She approved it." Rose said, knowing that would end any arguments. "So its final. So everyone else, just enjoy the holidays…"

"Rose, why?" Lily asked again, her voice calm.

Rose glanced at her younger, blonde cousin, and realized I was foolish to try and lie to her family. She sighed, running a hand through her brown hair. "Fine. But if I tell you, everyone needs to keep it between all of us."

Everyone nodded in agreement at once.

"Well, it seems that…according to McGonagall…if any of us were to die here…then we forfeit or exsistance, because we would die before the time we were born." Rose said.

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?" Albus said after a minute of confusion.

"Its means we would never get the chance to live…" James understood what Rose had said almost instantly.

"Are you serious?" Hugo asked.

"Yes." Rose nodded. "That's why I don't want anyone but my family helping with my mom, and that's why I don't want anyone else hunting for the horcruxes…its too dangerous."

"But what if somethin' happens to you?" Brian asked.

Rose shrugged, glancing at Scorpius. "It's a risk we are willing to take…"

"No." Hugo stood; his red hair flopping into his eyes. "I won't let you…"

"Don't act like you aren't taking a risk either, Hugo." Rose told her brother. "You need to watch mom…"

"I'd rather hunt…" Hugo said.

"I'd rather we will listen to McGonagall. This is the plan, and its settled, so this discussion is over." Rose said quickly. She glanced around to see Dan, Owen, Brian, and Sage all quietly leaving the room, leaving the Potter's, the Weasley's and Scorpius behind.

"This plan is stupid." Albus spoke up instantly.

"It's the only one we've got." Rose told him.

"But why you two?" Hugo motioned to Scorpius and Rose.

"Because I know where the ones we figured out are." Scorpius said.

"And I figured one of us with him was more then enough." Rose added, though the real reason she was the one going was that she was not willing to risk her brother or her cousin's lives.

"So we are just supposed to sit around here and watch mom?" Hugo asked.

"Actually, you are supposed to sit around the Burrow…" Rose corrected.

"What?" Lily's eyes widened. "The Burrow?"

"We can't let my mom come back here after the break. Apparently Draco got a message to kill a Weasley that wasn't born yet. It's not safe for her to be here anymore." Rose explained.

"But how do you expect us to keep her there?" James asked. "Or allow any of us to stay there."

"I am going to the Burrow with McGonagall today to see Grandma and Granddad. Hopefully we can get them to believe us and help us out." Rose spoke of Molly and Arthur Weasley, her grandparents.

"You better hope they do." James scoffed. "Because it doesn't sound like you have another plan."

"Well, hopefully we won't need one then…" Rose rolled her eyes at James and then looked to Scorpius. "We should go."

Scorpius nodded.

Rose turned back to her cousin's and brother. "In the meantime, can you four figure out how to get into the Chamber of Secrets and get as many basilisk fangs as possible?"

Hugo and Albus' faces brightened at the idea of sneaking into the Chamber of Secrets.

"That we can do." Albus grinned.

"Great." Rose nodded before swiftly turning and grabbing Scorpius by the arm to lead him back down to McGonagall's office, where she would be waiting to take them to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Hermione wanted some fresh air after the tense conversation in the Great Hall, and Ron could not object either, so he had run back to the Gryffindor Tower to grab their coats, leaving Hermione alone by the entrance to the Courtyard.<p>

As Hermione glanced outside she could see snow starting to fall, and her hand found her way, for the twelfth time that morning alone, to her stomach. She was nervous to become a mother; nervous they wouldn't be able to do it properly; nervous her family would be ashamed. Yet some part of her felt excited. She wasn't sure if it was become she had already met Rose and Hugo and knew, for the most part, they were both good kids, or if it was just the simple fact that she had some part of Ron so close to her.

Hermione wasn't ever sure she had ever thought about being a mother, but since Rose and Hugo had arrived, the thought had grown immensely on her, and now she really and truly would be one. Sure, she wished that she and Ron were at a more stable spot in their life, yet Ron encouraging her that they would be fine, somehow, did ease her worry.

"Ready?" Ron's voice broke Hermione's train of thought as he held up her coat.

Hermione nodded, taking the gloves Ron offered her and allowing Ron to slip her grey pea coat on for her. "It's snowing outside…"

Ron slipped his own black jacket on and then glanced outside, fixing his collar. He could see snow just starting to fall. "Almost Christmas…"

Hermione nodded a small smile on her face, though the thought of Christmas worried her.

Ron could see the worry edged in her face and it made him angry at Ginny for upsetting his girlfriend. He took Hermione's hand and led her into the courtyard; the pair walking silently for a moment.

"We should go down to the lake…" Hermione suggested.

"Sure." Ron nodded, never letting Hermione's hand go and occasionally passing her an observant look. He could tell her mind was elsewhere. "Hermione, please stop worrying about Christmas."

Hermione turned to look at Ron, surprised. Since when had he become such a good reader of her? She smiled a bit; she liked to know he really did know her so well. "I'm not…" She lied.

"Yes, you are." Ron told her.

Hermione sighed. "You're right…I just…I don't know how we are going to do this…"

"Do what?" Ron asked. "Tell my parents?"

Hermione nodded meekly. "What if they are upset? If they are mad with us, I can't even imagine how my parents will feel…"

"I really don't think anyone will be too mad." Ron tried to sound sure of himself, though even he knew he wasn't. Still, there was always a change he was right. "I mean, I think they will be grateful we are just alive…could have died a few months ago…"

"Ron…that doesn't change the fact that we were irresponsible…" Hermione sighed, he eyes drifting toward her stomach.

"I'm always irresponsible, Hermione…" Ron tried to joke. "So, if you are,_ once in a century_, I think the world will keep spinning…"

Hermione just shook her head, suppressing a smile. Sometimes, it was unbelievably hard to be worried about anything around Ron.

"There we go…" Ron noticed Hermione's smile and pulled him closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waste. "No use being worried 'bout anything before we head home for Christmas…though it is nice to see you worried about something other then exams."

"Oh!" Hermione had almost completely forgotten about exams in the midst of everything.

"Relax, Hermione…" Ron grinned at her. "You will do well whether you study or not…"

"Still, we should both be studying. Its important, especially now…" Hermione glanced down at her non-existent baby bump hidden under her pea coat.

"Bout that, Hermione…" Ron said. "I…I mean, I'll finish up here and all, but…well…I really think I am going to do the Auror training this summer…its really what I want to be doing…"

"But Ron, that's so dangerous…" Hermione started. She had known Ron wanted to be an Auror and up until now she had been supportive, but suddenly, the idea of having a baby and Ron being badly hurt, or kidnapped, or killed did not sound great.

"Hermione…after last year…I'm pretty sure I can handle it…" Ron told her.

"Still, Ron…the baby…" Hermione started, a little panic in her voice.

Ron put a hand up to end the conversation there. He knew this wasn't the time to discuss it, and he didn't want to upset Hermione. "We can just talk about this later. Nothing is set in stone…"

Hermione just nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Right…"

"Look, Hermione, really…lets just focus on the next two weeks and getting used to everything…" Ron glanced at her stomach. "I'm relatively new at dealing with pregnant women…"

"I'm relatively new at being pregnant…" Hermione reminded him, still a little uneasy.

Ron nodded, smiling a bit. "Right. So we should focus on that for two weeks…get in a routine or something…"

"Madam Pomfrey wants me to go see her once more before we leave for the holidays." Hermione said.

"Good, good." Ron nodded. "I'll go with you. When is it?"

"Next week." Hermione told him.

"Brilliant." Ron gave her waste a little playful squeeze and noticed she was shivering a bit. "Come on, let's get you two back up to the castle…"

Hermione smiled a bit at the idea of Ron including their child in his concern. She placed one hand on her stomach and let the other one lock in Ron's as he led her back up the hill toward Hogwarts, the snow falling around them.

* * *

><p>Rose, Scorpius, and the younger version of McGonagall apparated into the Weasley's front yard shortly after lunch. Scorpius shook the feeling of nausea. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of apparition.<p>

"Looks the same." Rose glanced up at the Borrow. It looked exactly as it always had every time she visited it as a child. She couldn't help the excitement she felt standing in the front yard. The Burrow had always been one of her favorite places to go and her grandparents had always spoiled her rotten.

As McGonagall, Rose, and Scorpius began moving toward the Burrow, the front door swung open and Molly Weasley appeared, followed by George and Arthur.

"Minerva! To what do we owe the surprise?" Molly said cheerfully, pulling McGonagall in for a hug, and then glancing at Rose and Scorpius. "And who are…" Molly stopped when her eyes fell on Rose, her mouth hanging open a bit.

"Its okay." Rose knew what her grandmother was thinking. She always told Rose it. "I look like someone you know…"

"A…a little there, dear." Molly seemed to recover, though the girl did have a striking resemblance to Hermione. "I'm so sorry, how rude…"

"Hermione Granger, right?" Rose pressed, trying to hide her smile.

"Ah…yes…yes you look remarkably like her…" Molly couldn't pull her eyes off Rose. "But the American accent throws it off…among other things…"

"Like how I've got the Weasley blue eyes…" Rose continued, knowing her grandmother always said that as well.

Molly remained silent, trying to understand what the girl in front of her was hinting at.

"I think we best go inside…" McGonagall said, shoeing Rose and Scorpius into the Weasley house, past George and Arthur who were also looking Rose over, confused.

Once they were all inside, sitting at the table, McGonagall began to speak. "I…I have some news for you, Arthur and Molly, that may shock you a bit…"

"Go on…" Arthur said slowly, from his seat at the head of the table, his eyes fastened on Rose. She was a spitting image of Hermione.

"Well, in case you couldn't tell by the looks of it…this here is a relative of Hermione Grangers." McGonagall patted Rose on the back.

"Could gather that much." George said, leaning against the sink, eating an apple.

"And this is one of the Malfoy's." McGonagall said more cautiously, patting Scorpius on the back.

At the mention of the name Malfoy, Arthur straightened up.

"I…I mean no harm, sir." Scorpius said quickly, seeing how Mr. Weasley was acting.

"We will see about that…" Arthur glared. His dislike for the Malfoy's was greater then ever now.

"Arthur…" Molly warned, having seemed to recover a bit since hearing Rose was related to Hermione. "Now, Minvera, do continue…"

"Well, Molly…" McGonagall glanced at Rose, then back at Mrs. Weasley. "There is no easy way to say this…"

"Yes, there is…" Rose butted in. "I'm your granddaughter."

Molly spit out the mouthful of tea she was drinking. "Excuse me?"

"I'm from the future…I'm your granddaughter. Rose Molly Weasley…" Rose grinned.

Molly and Arthur looked to McGonagall immediately, shock on their faces.

McGonagall sighed and nodded. "Its true."

"But…how…how did you…" Arthur was stumbling over his own worlds.

"Our worlds gone to hell…we came back to fix the past." Rose explained.

"We?" George was intrigued, thinking of all the things he could do with time travel.

"A bunch of us…five of your grandkids…" Rose said, and then glanced over to Scorpius. "And some other people.."

"But…but…" Molly was confused.

"Let me explain…" McGonagall started, and then continued, explaining how the kids from the future got back there, with Rose and Scorpius butting in to explain how Hermione had been kidnapped in the future and was carrying Voldemort, and how they were in the past to hunt horcruxes and defeat Voldemort as well as how Hermione was now pregnant with the child who was supposed to save the world. The story took about a half hour to tell, and by the end of it, Arthur, Molly, and George looked like a truck of shock had hit them.

"So…so let me get this straight…not that I am at all pleased with Ronald and his antics…" Molly was the first to recover after a few minutes. "Hermione is now pregnant…and she thinks she is having you…" Molly pointed to Rose. "But she isn't…"

"No. She is having some baby that we need to keep safe." Rose repeated herself from early.

"Right…but she doesn't know that?" Molly asked.

"Not yet." Scorpius answered. He had become more comfortable in the Weasley house now that Mr. Weasley wasn't giving him the death glare.

"That's why we need you to keep them all safe here at the Burrow." McGonagall explained yet again. "We can't have Hermione wandering back into Hogwarts. It would be too dangerous."

"That makes complete sense." Arthur said. "She will stay here. The lot of them will…"

"Right." Molly agreed with Arthur and then reached across the table, squeezing Rose's cheeks. "Oh, and I get grandchildren!"

"There are a few of us…" Rose tried to smile as Molly held onto her face. "The five of us are just a part of it…"

"Well…this means I need to do lots of food shopping for Christmas I'd say!" Molly grinned.

"Brilliant." George rolled his eyes, grinning at Rose.

Rose grinned back. Her Uncle George had always been her favorite.

"Well…" McGonagall stood. "We should be heading back to Hogwarts…"

"Oh, stay for dinner…" Molly insisted.

"I'd love to Molly, but we should be heading back…" McGonagall said.

"I'm in for dinner…" Rose grinned. There was no reason she shouldn't stay with her grandparents. She looked up at Scorpius and McGonagall. "I'll head back after?"

"Very well…" McGonagall nodded and motioned for Scorpius to follow her out of the Burrow.

Once the door closed, Molly focused back on Rose. "I…I just can't believe how much you look like your mother…"

"I know." Rose grinned. "You tell me all the time…"

"So the future, hmm?" George sat down, an eyebrow raised at his future niece. "How do I fair off?"

"Oh, George…" Molly swatted him with a towel as she began to cook dinner.

"You do awful…" Rose grinned mischievously.

George's face fell. "I do?"

"No." Rose snorted, grinning at him. "You do fine. Way to have confidence…"

Arthur laughed. He liked his granddaughter already.

George also laughed, thinking about how interesting that holiday break would be with grandchildren from the future, and a pregnant Hermione running around. He had a feeling it would be very interesting.

* * *

><p>Scorpius wandered back toward the Syltherin common room alone. The halls were quiet and he realized it must have been around dinner when he and McGonagall had arrived back from the Burrow, and now he realized he had half wished he had stayed at the Burrow for dinner with Rose. He had eaten there a few times in the future, and Mrs. Weasley had always been a great cook.<p>

As Scorpius moved into the common room, he stopped, surprised to see his father sitting at the couch in front of the fire. Aside from Draco, the room was completely empty.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" Scorpius asked.

"Where were you?" Draco answered with his own question. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Library…" Scorpius lied.

Draco just raised an eyebrow at Scropius as if he could see through his act, but didn't say anything else, and instead, turned back to the book in front of him.

"So…" Scorpius started, knowing that the horcrux hunt was growing closer. He edged down onto the couch next to his father. "How...how did you pick what to turn into horcruxes?"

Draco turned an accusing eye on Scorpius. "Why do you care so much about horcruxes? Its all you seem to be asking about?"

"Well…I…" Scorpius sighed. "I just…I want to know…in case I go back and you need help in the future…I mean, like I said I don't know much…"

"Well, if I wanted you to know in the future wouldn't I have told you?" Draco asked.

Scorpius shrugged, continuing with his lie. It was so easy to lie to his father, especially when Scorpius knew he was doing it for the greater good. "I…I mean I'm away at school…I don't see much of you…"

Draco sighed. He had heard that before. He wondered what kind of father he truly was in the future. He and Scorpius did not seem to have the best relationship. "Right…well…I mean I picked things important to me and things really important to people around me…like your grandfather's walking stick…"

Scorpius nodded. He already knew about the walking stick; that wasn't very helpful. "Did you…did you make one for grandma?"

Draco sighed again, as if he were unsure he should say anything and then slowly nodded. "Yes. She had a pair of spider earrings…"

"I thought so." Scorpius nodded, happily.

"You know about them?" Draco was slightly surprised.

"You gave them to my mum…made sure she wore them all the time…" Scorpius' smile faded a bit. The thought of his now dead mother filling his mind.

"Right." Draco nodded. That much made sense. "Well, that's how I created them."

"And there were how many?" Scorpius asked.

"Six…roughly…" Draco sighed, seeming unsure of the number. "But…can we talk later. I really need to focus on this message…"

Scorpius looked at the book in front of his father and realized for the firs time that it was not a book at all, but in fact a rolled up piece of paper. He examined it closely, but it was not in a language he could understand.

"Just…give me some space for a little?" Draco requested of his son. "We can discuss whatever you want over the holidays…"

"Oh…I thought about going back to the future…to see my family for the holidays…" Scorpius lied, knowing he would need an excuse to hunt horcruxes.

"You can do that?" Draco seemed slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Scorpius nodded.

"Alright then." Draco nodded. "Well, then we can talk later. I just need some time here…"

Scorpius nodded. He had pried enough for one night. He had a feeling he would not be able to ask his father anymore questions about horcruxes. Draco already seemed to be growing suspicious, though know he knew about half of them. Scorpius was sure the other half, they would have to find on their own.

* * *

><p>Rose disapparated back to the outskirts of Hogwarts, knowing she couldn't do it in the castle walls. She had enjoyed her time at the Burrow immensely, noting that her grandparents and Uncle George were the same people in the past as they were in the future; kind, loving, and funny.<p>

Rose yawned as she climbed back up toward Hogwarts. She was exhausted, noticing for the first time that it was already well past mid-night. By the time she actually reached the Gryffindor tower she could hardly keep her eyes opened.

Rose slowly climbed the stairs, hoping she wouldn't wake her mother as she got to her dorm. She opened the door gently and was relieved to see Hermione curled up in bed, her back facing the door.

Rose let out a sigh of relief and crept to her dresser, grabbing sweats and a tshirt before slipping into her pajamas. As she climbed into bed, a voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Where were you?" Hermione rolled over to face her daughter.

Rose winced. Even in the dark she could see Hermione's facial expression was less then happy. "Sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Hermione's motherly tone even startled her. "Where were you, Rose?"

Rose knew she couldn't tell Hermione the truth so she shrugged, and twisted over so her back was to her mom. "Out."

"Rose, don't come in late like that again. Do you understand me?" Hermione asked.

Silence.

"Do. You. Understand. Me?" Hermione's voice was on edge. "Because I wont be dong this for the next eight months…I'm already exhausted enough, and I don't want to have to worry about you on top of it…so get in here earlier next time."

Rose laughed a little.

"How is this funny?" Hermione snapped.

Rose turned over and smiled at her mother. "You sound like such a mom."

Hermione was surprised for a moment, her hand drifting toward her abdomen. "I am a mom…"

Rose just nodded, rolling back over and getting comfortable.


	19. Arriving at the Burrow

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 19**

The sense of the holiday break was in the air as almost everyone from Hogwarts busied themselves packing to go home. This included Rose and Hermione, though Rose seemed to be lugging most of the stuff for both of them, not wanting her mother to strain herself and risk anything to the baby.

Hermione didn't seem to mind. She folded the small amount of clothing Rose had acquired, as well as her own, as Rose lugged everything into suitcases for the two of them.

"Did you get your exam grades back?" Hermione asked, folding a pair or Rose's Jeans as she stood over Rose's bed, her stomach slightly sticking out in the flannel she was wearing. It was clear Hermione would need to start buying bigger clothes. Her small frame was already showing the slightest baby bump, at only two months. Rose knew what it was, but to everyone else, it looked as if Hermione had just put a few extra pounds on.

Rose shrugged, tossing her toothbrush in her suitcase. She had gotten her grades back; they had all been horrible, but it didn't matter, she wasn't really at Hogwarts. "Eh…yeah…"

Hermione glanced up at Rose, a suspicious eye. She too, had gotten her grades back and as usual; she had received perfect marks across the board. "What did you get, Rose?"

"Doesn't matter." Rose said.

"It does matter." Hermione protested.

Rose looked up at her mother, grinning slightly. "Trust me. It doesn't. Shouldn't you be worried about other things anyway…" She motioned to her mother's stomach.

Hermione instinctively put a hand over her baby bump. The bumped she thought housed a little Rose. Immediately, the color drained from Hermione's face. "I've...thought that through…"

"Have you?" Rose liked to tease her mother, knowing Hermione and Ron were worried about telling the Weasley's, but also knowing the Weasley's already knew.

Hermione nodded, though it was not very confident. "Your father and I have discussed it…and, although we are young, we are adults, and we will be fine. Everything looks good, according to Madam Pomfrey, and we really can't ask for much more." It sounded as if Hermione had rehearsed the little speech a million times.

Rose just laughed a little, nodding her head and moving her suitcase toward the door. "I doubt the Burrow will be that bad…"

"Of course it won't." Ron entered, grinning at Rose and Hermione. "My parents will kill me…not you, Hermione."

"Ron, that's not funny." Hermione scolded as Ron moved forward and kissed her on the cheek before gently stroking her stomach. Ever since he had seen Hermione's ever so slightly inflated belly at their appointment last week with Madam Pomfrey he had been fascinated by the bump.

"Sure it is." Ron joked again, and then looked at Rose. "You packed?"

"I am." Rose picked up her suitcase. "Help mom finish…"

Ron nodded as he watched Rose hustled out of the room, and then turned his attention back to Hermione. "She looks like she couldn't wait to get out of here…"

"She did help me all morning." Hermione exclaimed. She had found it slightly enduring to see Rose busy herself with carrying Hermione's heavier things around the room. She, of course, had no idea it was because Rose was worried about the older sibling Hermione was now carrying in her womb.

"Well, that's good." Ron nodded, liking that his daughter, who had seemed so rude to Hermione at the beginning, was slowly coming around.

Hermione took a deep breath, folding the last of her clothes. "Are you ready to go to the Burrow?"

Ron nodded, assuring, though he himself was not completely sure. Still, he couldn't let Hermione know that. He ran a hand through Hermione's curls. "Honestly, Hermione it will be fine…" His eyes drifted down to her tight purple flannel. "Though you might want to put a sweatshirt on…if we don't plan on telling anyone yet…"

Hermione glanced down at her flannel and blushed. She knew her stomach was already showing. "Right…of course…" She quickly grabbed an off-white sweater and threw it over her flannel, convinced it was hiding her growing belly.

* * *

><p>Rose dropped her suitcase at the bottom of the girls stairs and made her way over to the couch in front of the fire where Albus, Hugo, Lily, and James were already stationed. The rest of the kids from the future were busying themselves grabbing their own bags with their parents.<p>

Owen and Sage Longbottom were the first to approach the Potter and Weasley children while their father, Neville, waited by the door.

"Dad's taking us to our great grand-mums." Sage said, matter-of-factly.

"That's good." Hugo nodded at Sage. "You'll be safe."

"Thanks…for letting us go…you know…for not needing us…" Owen spoke up. Clearly, he had been ready to risk his life but it was not something he absolutely wanted to do.

"Don't mention it…" Rose gave a half wave as Sage hugged Lily goodbye before she and Owen joined Neville and walked out of the Gryffindor Common room.

Brian and Dan moved up next, together of course, as both of their fathers would be spending the holiday at Seamus' house.

"Good luck." Brian gave Rose and Albus a pat on the back.

"You two stay outta trouble…" Albus smirked between Brian and Dan.

"We will do our best." Dan stuck out a hand for James to shake. "If you need anything…"

James glanced over at Rose who shook her head. She was determined to keep as many people safe as possible. He then turned back to Dan. "We will be alright."

"Right then…" Dan nodded.

"Come on, Brian, Dan…" Seamus' thick accent called from near the door. "Me dad's almost here…"

"Me granddad is comin' ta get us specially…he's a muggle ya know…" Brian grinned. "But he got some kinda car…he's drivin' us up through Scottland to see the rest of the family…"

"Have fun." Lily smiled affectionately at Brian.

Brian blushed and then turned with Dan, following Seamus and Dean out of the common room.

The room was empty now, except for the five teens from the future, and those five teens knew that the farewell's they had just said to their friends were not just holiday good-byes. They were very likely to be permanent goodbyes, at least while they were all stuck in the past.

"Hey…" Albus leaned over to Rose. "Did you go to bed early last night?"

Rose thought for a moment. Last night she had helped Hermione lug suitcases out from under their beds. "Not exactly. Just was in my dorm…why?"

Albus grinned and nudged Hugo. "Show her…"

Hugo pulled something long, and white from his pocket. A tooth. "Look what we got…"

"Is that…is that a…a…" Rose was surprised.

"Basilisk tooth?" Albus asked, as Hugo nodded next to him. "Sure is."

"So you did manage to get into the Chamber of Secrets." James, for once, sounded mildly impressed. "I was wondering where you two were off to last night…"

"We got a few of them." Hugo told his sister. "About five actually…"

"That should be enough, don't you think?" Albus asked.

Rose shrugged. "Scorpius said there are at least six horcruxes…"

Hugo and Albus looked defeated.

"Well…we could always get more…" Albus offered, now knowing how to get into the Chamber. It had taken him and Hugo a week to figure it out.

"Or the sword of Gryffindor." Lily suggested.

All eyes turned to her.

"You know that also defeats horcruxes…remember…your dad used it…" Lily motioned to Hugo and Rose.

"Right." Hugo nodded, sounding very much like Ron. "But where is it?"

"I think it's at the Burrow, isn't it?" James said. "I mean, in the future it's at our home…but our father has been staying at the Burrow right now, so I'd assume he left it there…"

"Guess we will see when we get there." Albus said.

Rose nodded as silence fell in the room.

"Speaking of the Burrow…" Albus tried to sound casual. "When are you and Scorpius leavin' to go hunt, Rose?"

Rose looked surprised by her cousin's question. "I…uh…we are gonna just talk about it when we get there…see how things are going at first."

"Well, you've got roughly seven months to do this…" James reminded her. "And we only know of two horcruxes so far…"

"We are all well aware, James." Lily glared at her older brother.

"Just a pleasant reminder…" James smirked.

Pleasant wasn't what Rose would call it; sometimes she just wanted to smack James around until his head popped open, but in the end, they were family, and they both knew they could count on each other when needed.

"Let's just enjoy Christmas at the Burrow, alright?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, at least one thing hasn't changed even in this past…" Hugo added. For as long as any of the Weasley's grandchildren could remember, Christmas had always been at the Burrow, and the five teens from the future were glad it would be again.

"Grams and Granddad are the same too…" Rose said, after having spent dinner with her grandparents two weeks earlier.

"I can't believe how they just accepted who you were…" James commented.

"McGonagall has a way with people." Rose said simply.

"So she does." James nodded, knowing that much quite well.

"Stop bickering you two…it's getting old and boring…" Albus gave a fake yawn, looking back between James and Rose, and causing all five cousins to start to laugh.

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched as Draco made his way down the stairs to the common room, a large bag in hand. Scorpius stood there with a small backpack; he did not own much in this time period.<p>

"So you won't be taking the train back then?" Draco asked his son, when he reached the last step.

Scorpius shook his head; which was a lie. He was certainly taking the train back, but it would be done under the invisibility clock that Albus had stolen from his father. He knew Draco could not see him on the train. "I'll be heading back the way we got here…"

"But you will be back next term?" Draco asked. He had gotten used to having his son around, and in a way, liked it. At least it gave him someone to talk to, and was prove that he would do something good in the future. Scorpius seemed like a nice enough boy.

Scorpius shrugged. "Not sure yet…"

"Oh." Draco sounded slightly disappointed. He then stuck his hand out, surprising Scorpius. "Well, in case I don't see you…I am sure we will meet again someday…"

Scorpius nodded, smiling a bit and taking his father's hand. He had never in his life shook his father's hand. In truth, he had rarely had a real conversation with Draco. The past two months, however stressful they had been, had at least been interesting.

Draco looked like he wanted to say something else when their handshake was over.

"Did you need something?" Scorpius finally asked, after a moment.

"Ah…yeah…" Draco went into his bag and pulled out something that resembled a hand, holding it up to Scropius. "I want you to have this…"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He had never seen it before. "What is it?"

"It's a hand…." Draco started.

"I see that…" Scorpius was not sure he wanted to touch it.

"Its my Hand of Glory…" Draco said his voice low as he stepped toward his son. "Its…its one of the horcruxes…I figured I could trust you with it…don't like to keep them all together if you know what I mean?"

Scorpius nodded, unable to believe his luck. Had his father just handed him a horcrux? "Really?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeah. My way of saying…I trust you…and…well…I wouldn't mind if you came back after break…I mean, I know I've been a bit of a prat with losing my wand, and trying to figure things out for the future…but…I did like havin' someone to talk to about it all…"

Scorpius just nodded. He had never expected anything like that to ever come from his father. It was almost awkward. He reached out and took the Hand of Glory from Draco. "Well…uh…thanks…and I will see you after Christmas."

Draco smiled a bit. "Good. Happy Christmas."

"You too…" Scorpius waved the Hand of Glory at his father as Draco moved out of the common room to make his way toward the Hogwarts Express. Once Scorpius was sure his father was out of the corridor, he himself began sprinting toward the Gryffindor Tower, the horcrux securely in his backpack.

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and their children all stood on the platform to get onto the Hogwarts Express from Hogwarts. The train was due to leave any minute and Rose was busily looking over the crowd.<p>

"Any sign of Scorpius?" Hugo asked his sister, his voice low.

"No. We need to find him…" Rose whispered back, just loud enough for her cousins and brother to hear her.

"Be back her in five…" Albus said, suddenly sprinting away.

"Where is he going now?" Harry watched his middle son. "He will miss the train."

"I'll get him…" Rose said, though she sprinted in almost the complete opposite direction, searching for Scorpius.

"They will both miss it!" Hermione was worried.

Before another word could be said, however, James, Hugo, and Lily were all missing as well.

"Brilliant." Ron muttered as the doors to the train opened.

Ron helped Hermione carry her bags to an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express while Ginny and Harry followed after them, dodging running first years in the aisle. The two couples had just made it on the train, and saw no sight of any of their children.

"I do hope they all made it on…" Hermione looked out the door as the train began to pull away from the platform.

"If not, they better know how to get to the Burrow…" Ron joked about his kids, but stopped laughing when Hermione glared at him, taking a seat next to him.

"Relax, they aren't stupid…" Ginny said. She was talking a little more to Hermione now, but not much more.

"At least ours aren't…" Harry said under his breath, just loud enough for Ron to hear him.

"Oi!" Ron glared at his best friend, though he knew Harry was joking. The two boys laughed, just as Albus and Rose came lumbering down the aisle, with enough room for someone to walk between them.

Albus was ahead of Rose, stopping short when he saw his parents, and Rose seemed to bump into something invisible that seemed to push Albus out of the way like dominos.

"Ouch!" Albus looked at his cousin.

"Just get in…" Rose glared, pushing Albus and seemingly something else into the small room and quickly closing the door behind them, pulling the shades down so no one in the aisle would see them.

"Thank God!" Scorpius seemed to appear out of nowhere, handing the invisibility cloak to a shocked Harry before turning to Rose. "You can't breath under that bloody thing…"

"Dramatic…" Rose rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend, and then noticed the shocked looks of her parents and aunt and uncle.

"W-what…what is he doing here?" Ron shot out of his seat, anger in his voice as he glared at Scorpius.

"Relax, dad…" Rose said, tossing her bag up over her head, careful not to damage the Hand of Glory that Scorpius had given her. She couldn't believe their luck; that Scorpius had just handed a horcrux over. It had taken everything in her power to not jump up and kiss her ex-boyfriend on the spot when he told her.

"Relax?" Ron was still standing, stepping in front of Hermione whose expression was somewhere between shocked and angry. She knew, from Rose's own mouth, that Scorpius was part of the reason Rose had been kicked out of Hogwarts in the future.

"Yes." Albus agreed with Rose as he flopped down next to his mother, who was trying not to laugh at Hermione's face. Ginny clearly remembered the story of Rose being kicked out as well. "Relax."

"I'll explain." Rose sat down next to Hermione and pulled Scorpius down next to her, creating the most distance between Ron and Scorpius.

"Well…you better start then…" Ron was still standing, slightly confused why a Malfoy was sitting next to his daughter. He thought Rose hated Scorpius.

"Well…" Rose sighed. "It's a long story."

Silence.

"That's your explanation?" Ron was flabbergasted.

Rose shrugged. "Uh…yeah…because it's a long story…"

"He's coming to the Burrow for the holidays." Albus stepped in; rarely did he ever need to cover for Rose, but clearly this time, with everything else on her mind, she had forgotten a good story for this one. He knew perfectly well they couldn't tell anyone the truth; not yet anyway.

"He's what?" Ron yelled.

"He always does." Albus said. It was partially true; ever since he, Scorpius, and Rose had become best friends in their first year of Hogwarts, Scorpius had always spent the holidays with the Weasley-Potter family, mostly because his own family was awful. That had only changed when Scorpius and Rose had gotten ejected from Hogwarts.

"W-what?" Ron asked, pointing a finger at Rose. "You hate him…"

"Ron, hates a strong world…" Hermione said calmly. She also thought Rose disliked Scorpius, and while she greatly disapproved what Scorpius and Rose had done, she would hope none of her children ever _hated _someone.

"Not strong enough for the likes of a Malfoy…" Ron glared at Scorpius.

Scorpius just nodded. He could easily see why the Mr. Weasley of the past would detest him. Even the Mr. Weasley of the future had been unsure of him until he had spent time at the Burrow with them. Afterwards, Mr. Weasley had seemed to like Scorpius; that was, until he slept with Rose, then Ron was back to wanting to kill Scorpius. Scorpius couldn't blame him. He agreed that Ron had a right to hate any guy who slept with his child.

Scorpius' silent nod seemed to indicate that Ron had won the fight and he sat down, allowing silence to fill the cabin.

Rose glanced at everyone in the cabin and knew they all felt awkward. She looked over to see her mother absentmindedly rubbing her baby bump under her sweater and her father glaring out the window, still angry.

"My mum will freak about a Malfoy being there…" Ron muttered.

"Grams is cool with it." Rose glared back at her father. _"Trust me…"_

"Grams?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit at the thought of her mother being a grandma.

Rose nodded, shrugging. "I don't know. I was one of the younger grandkids. By the time Albus or I were old enough…she had been grams for years."

"So…how do you know _grams _is okay with him?" Ron jerked his head toward Scorpius.

"Because I know." Rose clenched her jaw and balled her fist at her father, leaning around her mother so she could really glare.

'Rose…Ronald…please…" Hermione looked between her husband and daughter, and they both knew by the look in her eyes that their conversation needed to end.

"Fine." Ron mumbled, turning his head back out the window. "We will see what mum thinks…"

Silence filled the cabin.

"So?" Harry finally said, holding up his invisibility cloak. "How did you get this? And why were you using it?"

"Nicked it off ya." Albus grinned widely. "Shouldn't keep your stuff out in the open like that…"

Harry looked at his son, dumbfounded and Ginny stifled a laugh.

"And…I needed to use it, so my father didn't see me, sir." Scorpius spoke up, though he did not make eye contact with Harry.

Harry studied Scorpius for a moment and noticed Hermione was doing the same thing. Something was different about this Malfoy. He didn't seem much like Draco at all.

* * *

><p>The Weasley's, Potter's, and Scorpius, under Harry's invisibility cloack had quickly made their way off of platform 9 ¾ only to find that two ministry car, sent by Arthur Weasley was there to pick them all up. The ten students quickly filed into the cars and before any of them could really saw much, they were pulling up in front of the Burrow, getting out, and moving to the front door.<p>

Ron was the first in line, his hands linked with Hermione's. He opened the door and moved into the living room with everyone else behind him.

"Mum?" Ron called out nervously.

"Ronald!" Molly Weasley came out of the kitchen, smiling as she took Ron's face in her hands and kissed him on the cheek before doing the same to Ginny and Harry.

"Hey mum." Ginny said, kissing her mother back.

Next, Molly turned her attention to Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, you are glowing, dear!" Molly moved and kissed Hermione as well.

Hermione could feel her face go red at Molly's words. She knew that most people said that pregnant women glowed. She looked nervously down at her stomach. Was she showing? Did Molly know?

"Um…Mum…we have some people for you to meet…" Ron started, looking back at his children, the Potter's children, and Scorpius.

Molly, however, ignored her son completely and moved to grab Rose in a big hug. "Oh, Rosie! You look so tired my dear…"

"Had a long trip, grams, but I'm fine…" Rose hugged Molly back.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stood, flabbergasted at the exchange they had just witnessed. How did Molly know about her grandchildren?

"And you must be Hugo…" Molly moved onto the redhead next to Rose. "You could be a miniature Ron…"

"You tell me that all the time." Hugo hugged Molly.

Molly then moved onto the Potter children, turning to Lily first. "And I would assume you are Lily?"

Lily smiled at her grandma. "Good guess…"

"Oh, where did that blonde hair come from?" Molly teased, hugging Lily and then straigtening up to look at Albus and James. "Now, which one is James and which one is Albus?"

"I'm Albus." Albus grinned.

"Well, you look like your father…" Molly glanced at Harry whose mouth was slightly opened. "But that is certainly a Weasley grin."

Albus continued to smile at his grandmother.

"And then you are James?" Molly straightened up. James was much taller then her.

"I am, grams." James smiled politely.

"Um, I'm sorry Mum…but how do you know…" Ron started again, pointing at his children and niece and nephews.

"Oh, Rose and Scorpius stopped by ages ago…told me all about everyone." Molly said as if it was no big deal, and then turned her attention back to Scorpius. "And Scorpius, we need to fatten you up a bit…far to thin…"

Scorpius just laughed da bit. Grandma Weasley had always made him feel welcomed.

"Rose…came by?" Hermione seemed to have a hard time making her voice project. "And told you….about…about all of them?"

Molly turned to Hermione. "She did…she told me some other things too…"

Hermione was frightened, and her eyes got wide as she looked over at Rose who was making a point of not making eye contact with her. "She…she did? What things?"

"Oh, Hermione! I just can't believe it!" Molly seemed excited, throwing her arms around a stunned Hermione and Ron. "A baby!"

"A what?" Ron's voice went an octane to high.

"Rose told me!" Molly pulled away from the expectant parents. She knew how important the child Hermione was carrying was to the future, and so she was not really upset. "I mean…I am slightly disappointed in you, Ronald…not using your head…but a baby!" She hugged Hermione and Ron again.

"Y-you…y-you're not mad?" Hermione seemed shocked.

"Oh, dear…how could I be?" Molly turned back to Rose and Hugo and then back to Hermione and Ron. "Rose said how worried you were to tell Arthur and I and don't be…honestly, we will certainly be here for you…"

"T-thank you, Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione felt tension immediately leave her body.

"Yeah, Mum." Ron smiled genuinely for the first time since he had gotten onto the Train at Hogwarts. He didn't even care that Scorpius Malfoy was there. He turned to Rose and mouthed her a _thank you_, and grinned as she just shook her head with a smile, as if it were no big deal. He knew, however, she had saved him and Hermione from an awkward conversion with his parents.

"Sure, sure…now let me finish dinner...Arthur and George will be home soon…" Molly said, turning to all the teens. "You can all go put your things upstairs, if you like. Percy and George's rooms are opened. George will sleep with Ron and Harry…"

Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily, and James looked at each other for five seconds before they began pushing and slamming into one another.

"Girls get Uncle George's room!" Lily scrambled for the stairs.

"No way!" Hugo was trying to grab Lily though Rose was holding him back.

"Yeah! Uncle Percy's room's way smaller!" Albus grabbed at Lily's leg, even though she was on the stairs, and pulled her back down, both of them falling on the floor.

"So? You guys got Uncle George's room last Christmas!" Rose had kicked Hugo off and had punched James in the gut before stepping on Albus, who was still pinning Lily to the floor. She was on the stairs now.

"So!" James pulled his wand out. "There are more of us!" She blasted Rose off the stairs.

"Cheater!" Rose and Lily yelled at the same time, both pulling their wands out and screaming. _"Stupefy!"_

James tumbled down the stairs and Rose and Lily sprinted up, before any of the boys could get around James.

"Oh, great…" Albus punched James in the arm, since both boys were still on the floor at the base of the stairs. "We lost the room…"

"Shouldn't have used the wand…" Hugo kicked James' wand hand before grabbing his bag and sulking up the stairs.

An angry Albus and a disappointed James followed suit.

Scorpius was left standing with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Molly, who were all standing there, their mouth slightly opened in shock at what they had just witnessed.

Scorpius laughed a bit, causing everyone to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"You guys really haven't seen them all together much, have you?" Scorpius motioned to the five cousins who had just gone up the stairs.

"No…why?" Hermione's voice was slightly filled with worry, her hand resting protectively over her small bump, as if to protect the baby inside form what had just occurred.

Scorpius just laughed, grabbing his bag and moving up the stairs, shaking his head slightly.

"Do you think they do this often?" Harry asked those who were still in the living room.

Ginny and Ron looked at each other, both slightly having recovered and laughed a bit.

"Probably." Ron said.

"Definitely." Ginny agreed.

"Why…why?" Hermione started.

"They must spend a lot of time together." Ginny said, genuinely smiling at Hermione for the firs time in weeks.

"Like siblings." Ron added. "So of course they fight…"

"Over a room?" Hermione had no idea how those sorts of things worked. She had been an only child, and even spending time around the Weasley's large clan, she had never seen a row that large before, over something so small. She glanced down at her stomach, wondering if she was now becoming a mother or a referee

"Especially over a room." Ron nodded at his girlfriend before grabbing her bag and his own and moving up the stairs to put them down. He knew what it was like to have siblings. He knew how important it was to share the bigger room.


	20. Dinner and Favors

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 20**

Ginny and Hermione were both unpacking in Ginny's room, silence between the two girls, though it was not as awkward as it had been earlier. The fight over the bedrooms that had taken place between their children seemed to have lighten Ginny's mood; however it seemed to put a damper on Hermione's.

Ginny glanced, seeing Hermione busily putting her things in the two top drawers of Ginny's dresser. Ginny had permanently cleared them out years ago, when Hermione had become a regular guest at the Burrow.

"Hermione…" Ginny started, after a few minutes.

Hermione turned around to face the redhead, her face white. "Yes?"

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny was debating about apologizing for behaving so awfully the past few weeks but it seemed like something was much more important now.

"I-it's nothing…" Hermione's voice only came out as a whisper as she gently lay a hand on her baby bump.

"_Hermione…"_ Ginny could tell when something was wrong with her best friend.

"I just…I…do you think they fight like that often?" Hermione finally asked.

"What?" Ginny was lost for a moment.

"The kids…our kids…" Hermione said.

"Oh…" Ginny realized Hermione was still stuck on the little row over the bedrooms that had taken place between their five teenagers. "Hermione, you aren't seriously worried about that, are you?"

Hermione shrugged a bit, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I mean…I just…if my kids do that a lot…I don't know how to handle it…I don't like it…"

"So yell at them." Ginny said simply.

"Yell?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Her own parents had never yelled at her a single day in her life.

"Yeah." Ginny said, as if Hermione was dumb. "Mum yelled at us all the time…made us stop…"

Hermione just nodded, turning back to putting her clothing away, her one hand rubbing small circles on her stomach, as she thought about how she would ever discipline her children. She loved Mrs. Weasley dearly, but she did not know if she wanted to be a mother that yelled like Mrs. Weasley did.

A knock on the door broke Hermione's thoughts and she turned to see Ron sticking his head in.

"Uh…Ginny…" Ron cleared his throat. "Could I…speak with Hermione?"

"Is Harry in you room?" Ginny asked.

Ron nodded.

"See you." Ginny grinned, blowing past Ron who moved into his sister's room, closing the door behind him.

"How's your unpacking going?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up at Ron, and her eyes were brimming with tears. Before he could blink she was in his arms, hanging on him, crying hysterically.

"Hermione?" Ron was alarmed as he gently patted her back. "What's wrong?"

"Oh its just…everything…" Hermione told him.

"Everything?" Ron pulled back, his hands firmly on Hermione's little shoulders. "What do you mean everything?"

"Just…that fight with the kids…" Hermione started.

Ron frowned. He had seen downstairs how much it bothered Hermione that her two children and niece and nephews had fought. "Hermione…they are just being teenagers…it's not a big deal. Don't let it bother you…"

"But what if we raise our kids to be fighters?" Hermione glanced up at Ron as she placed a hand on her small, round, bump of a stomach.

"They weren't fighting. They were sticking up for themselves…" Ron corrected her. "Nothing wrong with that…plus, we are the parents, we can change that…" He gently placed a hand on her hand that was on her stomach. "Right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. So is that all these tears are for?" Ron smiled slightly, wiping a tear from Hermione's cheek.

"N-nothing…" Hermione's mouth quivered as more tears came.

"What else is it, Hermione?" Ron was confused again, and slightly frightened.

"I'm just so happy you parents aren't mad." Hermione hugged Ron. "That your mum is actually excited about us having a baby…"

"Right…" Ron said slowly. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Hermione nodded feverishly into his chest.

"So…a good thing is…making you cry?" Ron was so lost.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, a smile on her face. "Everything makes me cry now…hormones."

"Oh, right…" Ron nodded. He had heard about those things, but this was the first time he was experiencing it with Hermione. He didn't like them.

"Sorry…" Hermione blushed, pushing away from Ron a little and wiping up her tears in embarrassment.

"No. No. It's fine." Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, tossing himself back on the bed Hermione slept in and pulling her down on top of him. He gently rolled her over next to him on the bed and propped himself up on one arm. "We should nap before dinner…"

"Nap?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, though a nap sounded perfect. She was tired.

"Yeah. Remember? Madam Pomfrey said sleep was good for you…" Ron smiled at her and then moved to her stomach, lifting he sweater up to expose the smallest baby bump. He leaned over and kissed Hermione's warm stomach. "And you…" He cooed at her bump.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face as she watched Ron kiss her stomach. It seemed almost unreal. She ran a hand through his red hair as a sign of affection and he gently kissed her stomach again before resting his head on the bed next to her belly, allowing her to stoke his hair until both he and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hugo, James, Albus, and Scorpius sluggishly made their way to the room that Lily and Rose now claimed. They didn't bother knocking on the door, as it was cracked open anyway, and found Rose laying across one bed, her backpack at her feet, and Lily placing some of her clothing in the top drawer of a dresser.<p>

"Not bothering to unpack?' James asked, noticing Rose's backpack was full.

Rose glanced up and motioned to her bag. "That's packed for the hunt…."

"Oh." James nodded.

"Speaking of which…when do you plan on leaving?" Albus glanced back between Rose and Scorpius.

"Soon." Rose said, not even looking at Scorpius.

"Before Christmas?" Hugo asked.

"Probably…" Rose sat up, her brown hair spilling over her shoulders. "Christmas isn't for another ten days…"

"And you've got a lot of work ahead of you." James reminded them.

"Little less then we thought." Scorpius spoke up. "We already have one horcrux…and I found out my grandma's earrings are one…"

"Brilliant." James said flatly. He knew about the hand, but he had a hard time believing it would be easy for Rose and Scorpius to gather the walking stick from Lucius Malfoy, who was still alive, the earrings from his wife, who was still alive, and the knocker from the door the Malfoy's still lived at with all of them alive. Not to mention figure out the last two horcruxes.

"I am sure they will manage fine." Lily glared at her older brother. Sometimes, at fifteen, she though she acted older then everyone in the room combined.

"Well, it won't be easy." Rose admitted.

"Its going to suck trying to figure out the other two…" Hugo had to agree. "Could take awhile…"

"I wish we had a clue what to look for…" Rose sighed.

"I wish we had someone who knew how to look for them…" Scorpius added.

"Yeah, that would be nice…" Rose snorted in sarcasm, but then something flashed in her blue eyes, as if she had just discovered the secret to immortality.

Hugo had seen that look many times in his sister's eyes. It was usually followed with something stupid that had either ended with them being grounded, almost eaten, bit my poisonous snakes, or, one time, in jail. Hugo shuttered at the interesting memories of his childhood. "What is it, Rose?"

Rose turned to look at Scorpius. "What if we did bring someone with us who knew what they were doing? Something who has destroyed horcruxes as well?"

"Then that would be a miracle…" Scorpius said. "But the thing is there are only three people who have ever really successfully hunted horcruxes down…"

"And one's pregnant…" Hugo thought of his mother.

"And the other two…well we couldn't ask our fathers." James shook his head in almost disgust.

"Why not?" Rose sounded defensive. Clearly, that had been her plan.

"For the same reason only you and Scorpius are going on this…but on a much bigger scale." James rolled his eyes. "If something were to happen to one of our fathers, then none of us get a chance to even live…" James motioned to his two siblings and Hugo then Rose. "If your dad goes and gets killed…then he can't make you or Hugo. If my dad goes…and something happens to him…then Albus, Lily, and I don't live."

"I already figured that much out on my own…" Rose rolled her eyes. "And I'd never ask your dad…"

"So you were going to ask your dad?" James snorted. "And risk Hugo's life as well as your own?"

"I am already risking mine…" Rose turned her eyes on Hugo. "So one more…"

This time Lily stepped in, almost in front of Hugo, as if to protect her favorite cousin. "Rose, you can't be serious…asking Hugo to risk his life…"

"Risking mine as well…" Rose reminded her. "And…just hear me out…I'm already risking my life…and without someone who knows what they are doing, the risk is even greater to my life. Asking my dad…assuming he says yes…then yeah I risk mine and Hugo's, but even then, the baby who really matters is already inside of my mom…she wouldn't be alone…"

Silence filled the room for a moment as everyone took in what Rose had said.

Finally, Hugo stepped forward, his brown eyes bearing into his sister's. "How long have you been thinking about this exactly? This plan didn't just formulate in five minutes…"

"Few days maybe…" Rose admitted. "I wasn't sure if I'd have the balls to ask you…"

"Well you shouldn't have." Lily stepped up next to Hugo again. "The idea is…"

"Its good." Hugo nodded, cutting Lily off.

"What?" Lily's eyes grew wide. It was hard enough imagining Rose risking her existence, but to watch Hugo do the same would be too much.

"It's a good idea." Hugo nodded. "I mean, and Rose is right, she might actually be safer with my dad…less of chance she would get hurt, or killed…"

"Except if something happens to them both. Then not only do we lose Rose, but we lose you and Uncle Ron…" James reasoned.

Hugo nodded. "But, Rose is right…the important baby is already here…" Hugo thought of his pregnant mother.

"You're all important." Albus spoke up. He had been unusually quiet until now. "I just…I don't know if it's the best idea…" Albus glanced at Rose. He knew she was not being selfish, she was being strategic, but she was asking so much from her younger brother.

"Its not your choice to make." Hugo suddenly seemed to have fire in his eyes and he turned back to his sister. "This could keep everyone safer…"

"Or it could kill us all." Rose knew what Hugo seemed to be asking.

Hugo nodded. "Maybe. You should ask Dad though…if he goes…might make it easier for you, quicker, get you back here to me and mom before anything could happen…"

Rose nodded. She only needed Hugo's permission, no one else's. She could tell the rest of her cousins and even Scorpius did not necessary agree with the risk she and Hugo were taking, asking Ron to tag along, but she knew it was the best idea yet.

"Now we have to tell him everything then…" Scorpius said after a moment. "Your father needs to know what is really going on…"

"I know. I'll try after dinner." Rose nodded, taking a deep breath, her thoughts drifting to her father and how she would explain everything and ask for his help. She hoped he would say yes.

* * *

><p>Ginny went into Ron's room to find Harry sitting on the spare bed. She cleared her throat when she entered.<p>

"Hey." Harry smiled at his girlfriend and moved his legs so Ginny could sit on his bed.

"Hey." Ginny nodded and sat down.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked. Ginny seemed abnormally quiet.

Ginny shrugged. "I guess I just can't believe it…"

"Can't believe what?" Harry asked. So much had been happening in their lives recently, he couldn't imagine the one thing Ginny was talking about.

"How my mum reacted to Hermione…I mean, _happy_?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Of all the things that Ginny would be thinking, this was the last one Harry would have assumed.

"Ginny, what did you expect?" Harry asked; he was honestly confused.

"I don't know, at least my parents to be mad? Disappointed? At least in Ron…" Ginny seemed disappointed herself.

"You wanted Hermione and Ron to get in trouble?" Harry was slightly surprised.

"No…not really…I just…I don't know…just maybe see them pay for their actions once in awhile…" Ginny admitted. "Not even Ron really…I'm not mad at him, but Hermione…"

"You're still upset with her?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. She wasn't even sure of that anymore. "I'm just mad at how she treated Ron…and mad at how he let her, and now…because of the fact that she's pregnant, she doesn't even need to apologize to him…"

"I am sure she did—" Harry started.

"Well, she wasn't just making things hard for Ron…" Ginny seemed hurt.

Suddenly, Harry understood what it was all about. "You want Hermione to apologize to you?"

"To all of us." Ginny corrected. "Me, you, Ron, her kids…she treated everyone like crap after the Halloween Ball and really only got better because she needed our help…"

"Ginny, Hermione's going through a lot…I agree, she wasn't acting the greatest, but given the circumstances…well she needs her friends and family. She has always been there for any of us when we need her, so I think we should allow her to be rude and selfish at least once in her life…" Harry said.

"She's not as perfect as everyone thinks she is…" Ginny said.

"I didn't say she was." Harry said quickly.

"But she was perfect enough to go hunt Horcruxes with you…" Ginny suddenly was not making eye contact with Harry as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Somewhere in the conversation, Harry realized now, things had taken a very different turn. He glanced at Ginny. "Is that what this is really about, Gin? About me leaving to look for the horcruxes and you going to Hogwarts last year?"

"You left me…" Ginny said simply.

"To keep you safe." Harry told her. He knew they had never really talked about it, but he thought she understood.

Ginny just nodded. She knew it was true, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She had felt so abandoned by Harry.

"Ginny…" Harry took his girlfriends hand. "Let me promise you something…okay?"

Ginny nodded after a moment but remained silent.

"I promise you that from here on out I will never leave you like that again…" Harry told her, and he meant it. He had no intentions of walking away from her again.

After a second, Ginny nodded, smiling a bit. "Okay."

"Good." Harry kissed her quickly. "Now, lets lay off Hermione a bit?"

Ginny laughed a little and nodded again before pulling Harry in for a much longer kiss, entangling both her hands in his hair until she heard her mother calling them from downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron made their way into the kitchen, hand in hand to find Harry, Ginny, George, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley all sitting at the table, waiting for the children of Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Harry to arrive.<p>

Ron pulled out a chair for Hermione and she smiled gratefully as he pushed her in. Sometime, in the past month, Ron had turned into a complete gentlemen.

"So, congratulations are in order then…" George gave a sly grin at Ron, wiggling his eyebrows as he dove a fork into a potato.

Molly smacked George on the back of the head, causing him to practically choke on his potato. "Don't eat until your nieces and nephews come down!"

"Sorry…" George rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, thank you George…" Hermione spoke up, giving him a small smile for the congratulations on the baby. Her hand quickly made its way to her stomach at the thought of the baby.

"Speaking of those kids, where are they?" Arthur spoke up. "I am starving…"

"I called them all down…" Molly said.

Suddenly a rumble came from the stairs.

"Sounds like them now." Ginny glanced at the ceiling.

"Or a stampede…" Ron joked, causing only George and Ginny to laugh. They knew the inside joke, that Arthur's mother used to tell their mother that her children ran down the stairs like a stampede of elephants. Clearly the decedents of those Weasley children were the same.

"Rose! If you don't give that back!" James voice could be heard on the stairs.

"What are you gonna do?" Rose said, followed by a loud bang. "Fuck you!"

"I got it…no worries, Rosie!" Albus' voice could be heard now.

Another loud bang and Albus could be heard groaning.

Everyone in the kitchen glanced at each other, confused, and about to go see what the commotion was about when suddenly Lily and Hugo followed by Scorpius entered the kitchen.

"What's going on out there?" Ron asked, motioning to the living room.

"Oh…Rose and Albus took one of James' books…" Hugo said, as if it were nothing new. He quickly took a seat and piled some bread onto his plate, much like his father would.

"That's…over a book?" George scoffed and glanced at Ginny and Ron. "We never fought over books…"

"That's because most of you don't know how to read…" Ginny teased, a tight smile on her lips.

George was going to say something, but Hermione cut him off. She felt the need to defend James; she could see how the others picked on him for simply being smart.

"Why did they take his book?" Hermione asked.

"Why do those two do anything?" Lily answered with her own question, shaking her head.

Scorpius, who was rather quiet, said nothing, but did give a small smile at Lily. He found her comment amusing.

Suddenly the door burst open and Rose, holding a bloody eyelid walked in, followed by Albus and James, who looked quiet pleased with himself.

Immediately, Molly was up, moving toward Rose. "What happened dear?"

Rose did her best to glare at James, but it was hard with one wounded eye.

"Some of us are idiots…" Albus seemed to explain as he took a seat next to Scorpius, as far from james as possible.

James moved and took a seat between Lily and Ginny. "Maybe some of us shouldn't touch other people's things…"

"Alright, everyone just eat." Molly instructed as she cleaned off Rose's eyelid. Rose then moved and slid in the seat next to Scorpius and Hugo.

Hermione, who had been watching everything closely, noticed the big change in the demeanor of her children as we well as her nieces and nephews from Hogwarts to the Burrow. Clearly they were more comfortable at the Burrow.

"So, how was the ride back here from Hogwarts?" Arthur asked, as if the scuffle between his grandchildren had not happened.

"Not bad." Ron took a bite of his dinner, seeming much more relaxed now that his family knew about Hermione.

"Although the ride here was a little crammed…" Ginny commented, as relaxed as Ron.

"Right…should have thought about how many there were of you now…" Arthur nodded, realizing he hadn't sent enough cars for all of the people that had shown up at the Burrow.

"Good thing we are skinny…" Albus joked. He had always gotten along with his grandfather.

Arthur glanced up, smiling at one of his grandson's and nodded. "So you are…"

Hermione glanced over at Rose. Her eyebrow seemed to have stopped bleeding, but it was rather swollen and she looked angry, forking at her food with an irritated look as Scorpius silently watched her. Hermione's eyes then glanced over to Hugo who was busy talking in low voices to Lily about something that was clearly funny because they were both giggling. She couldn't believe how normal everyone was acting, including Ron. It was as if they were always at the Burrow together, as if he it were normal she was pregnant, as if it were an everyday occurrence that her children from the future and her nieces and nephews from the future fought and spilt each other's eyelids open. She shook her head, as if she were the only sane one left.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked in a low voice, as he leaned and whispered into her ear.

Hermione turned to face Ron, her voice also low. "How is everyone acting like nothing strange is going on? Am I crazy?"

Ron shrugged. "I mean…given the circumstances…I think we are all acting relatively normal."

"Exactly my point…" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, just relax." Ron smiled at her. "Let everyone enjoy the holiday, huh?"

Hermione was still confused but as Ron leaned away from her she realized the conversation was over. As she glanced around the room again, everyone seemingly lost in their own world, she wondered if it were possible to just have a normal holiday. Everyone else seemed to think so.

"And so, someone tell me how much food I need to be making for this Christmas?" Molly turned to her grandchildren. They, after all, had the best idea of how much a larger Weasley family could eat.

"A lot." Lily giggled.

"I would assume that much…" Molly teased her youngest granddaughter back.

"Well…you always say its like feeding five of my dad…" Hugo said, his mouth full of food.

Ron looked appalled at his sons' statement as he too was over his dish, his mouth full. "Oi!"

Molly just rolled her eyes. "Ron, don't talk with your mouth full..."

"Oi! I don eaft a loft…" Ron's mouth was still full.

"I think that's her point…" Harry leaned over smiling at Ron as he teased his best friend.

"Shut up." Ron rolled his eyes after swallowing his food.

"Honestly, grams…you'll need a lot." Albus told her. "Even if half the family won't be here…" His thoughts drifted toward his cousins and aunts and uncles who would be spending their Christmas in the future, assuming they were all still alive.

"Do we always have Christmas at the Burrow?" Ginny asked her children.

"In the future?" Albus asked his mother.

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, we do." Albus nodded back.

"Christmas Eve too…" Hugo added. "There's a ton of us crammed here."

"Really? We all stay over?" Ginny asked.

Hugo nodded feverishly. "Twelve grandchildren…"

"Plus their dates…" Albus nudged Scorpius in the gut and caused Rose to glare at him, over her swollen eyelid.

"Twelve!" Molly grabbed Arthur's arm and her chest at the same time, as if she were in shock. "Oh, twelve of them! How wonderful!"

"Its certainly something…" George grinned, thinking of how many children that was, and how many pranks must be played at the Burrow during future holidays. He could hardly wait.

The conversation continued about the futures holidays and the family, and Hermione watched in awe as Hugo, Lily, Albus, and even James opened up to Arthur and Molly as they never had to anyone at Hogwarts. The only two who seemed unusually quiet were Rose and Scorpius who would occasionally pass each other nervous glanced. Hermione wondered what was going on with those two and why Rose, who always seemed to have something to say, was so quiet. She thought it was the fact that Rose had gotten heart by James before dinner, but now Hermione could tell it was more. Her motherly instincts told her Rose was nervous about something, and Scorpius knew that it was.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hermione lay across the couch in the Burrows living room, her head resting in Ron's lap. Everyone else was in the kitchen helping Molly clean up, but Molly had promptly excused Hermione due to her <em>condition<em>, and Ron, so he could go keep Hermione company. As the couple sat, Ron mindlessly stroked Hermione's hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione finally asked, her left hand gently brushing circles on her growing stomach as her right hand lay under her head.

"Just…everything…" Ron smiled down at her. "I mean…things could have gone so much worse…but my parents are okay with everything…our kids are really starting to seem comfortable. Coming back to the Burrow was the best thing we could of done…" Ron explained, as his thoughts drifted back to what he would consider a rather pleasant dinner.

"Well…everyone but Rose seemed happy…" Hermione said.

"Well, Rose was just grumpy over her eye…and I hate to say it, but she probably deserved it…" Ron said. He knew, being one of six, that when your eye got that messed up you had earned it.

"She and Albus do seem to pick on James a lot…" Hermione commented.

Ron snorted. James reminded him so much of Percy. "I think James earns it…"

Hermione looked up at Ron, studying him as if she had just met him. She wondered if Rose picked on her cousin so much because, in the future, Ron encouraged her too. He certainly didn't seem to mind now. That was something Hermione would not tolerate. "No one deserves to be picked on, Ronald. Please don't tell me you condone her behavior…"

Ron was about to say something, but realized, by the look on Hermione's face, it would only start a fight. He restrained himself and shifted his eyes toward the kitchen, just as Rose and Scorpius came out of it and into the living room.

"Hey." Rose's voice came out higher then she had wanted it to.

Hermione sat up, noticing Rose's eye was almost swollen shut. She immediately began to worry. "Rose, did you put ice on that?"

"Uh…its fine." Rose said. She had bigger things to worry about then her eye, like how to explain to her nineteen-year-old father that she needed him to go hunt horcruxes with her and her ex-boyfriend.

"Rose, really…" Hermione started.

"I'm fine!" Rose snapped suddenly.

Scorpius put a hand on Rose's arm to calm her down, or restrain her; Hermione wasn't sure which it was but she glared at the blonde boy, suddenly not liking how close he was to her daughter.

"Sorry…" Rose mumbled.

Hermione just nodded. She had been watching Scorpius' actions so closely that the fact that Rose had snapped hardly even fazed her.

"Rose, did you need something?" Ron asked, in a father-like voice, causing Hermione to turn and study him in surprise. Suddenly, he looked older to his girlfriend; suddenly he seemed to be a man.

Rose was clearly caught off guard by her father's tone, because her blue eyes snapped up. "Uh…yeah…actually…I wanted to talk to you…"

"Okay…" Ron straightened up.

"Actually…" Rose's eyes shifted to Hermione. "If it was okay, mom, I wanted to talk to dad alone…"

"Oh." Hermione was surprised by Rose's request but realized quickly she did not want to take away from any father-daughter moment that might be occurring. She had rarely even seen Rose and Ron really talk. "That's fine…I should get in the shower anyway…I'm exhausted…"

Hermione went to stand, but immediately, Ron was on his feet, helping his hardly pregnant girlfriend up. Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Sure…" Ron smiled back, kissing Hermione softly on the forehead before watching her move up the stairs to take a shower. He then turned his attention back to Rose. "What's up?"

"Could we…talk outside? Maybe?" Rose asked, motioning to the front door of the Burrow.

Ron glanced to the front door and then nodded, slightly confused. He had no idea why Rose just couldn't talk to him inside. "Sure…"

Rose nodded and moved toward the door, Scorpius inches behind her. Ron was even more confused now. Rose could not talk in front of Hermione but she could talk in front of Malfoy's son? What was going on?

Ron was the last one out of the house, closing the door to the Burrow and walking the few yards to where Rose and Scorpius had moved. Clearly, Rose was making every effort not to be heard by anyone inside the house.

"What's going on, Rose?" Ron was confused.

Rose took a deep breath, looking at Scorpius. "Well…I…I need to ask you a favor really…"

"Okay…" Ron said slowly, not sure why Rose would be so nervous to ask a favor.

"Well…" Rose started, glancing at Scorpius who gave a reassuring look. "What…if we may have lied to you guys?"

"Lied?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About everything." Rose sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ron narrowed his eyes. He was even more confused now.

"Well…we don't exactly go to Hogwarts in the future…" Rose started.

"What?" Ron was clearly surprised.

"Well, we did…" Scorpius added quickly. "But…Hogwarts doesn't exactly…well its not exactly standing right now…" Scorpius decided it was better to leave out the fact that both he and Rose had been kicked out of Hogwarts before the castle had been practically destroyed in the Third Wizarding War.

"What do you mean its not standing?" Ron glared at Scorpius.

"Look, dad…we lied. The war, in the future, its way worse then any of us made it sound like." Rose said.

"But McGonagall said…" Ron started.

"She lied." Rose cut him off.

"McGonagall would never…" Ron started.

"She wasn't even the McGonagall you know…not the one who introduced us to you." Rose said.

Ron looked at her, raising an eyebrow so high it reached his red locks.

"She did look older, didn't she?" Scorpius asked, his voice low.

Ron glared at the blonde.

"We aren't lying, Dad." Rose said, her blue eyes locked with Ron's identical ones and she knew her father could tell she was telling the truth; he could always tell. "We are here on a mission…"

"What kind of mission?" Ron was trying to absorb all the information being tossed at him.

"Look. In the future, Voldemort is back." Rose said.

"Impossible…" Ron seemed to mumble to himself, his eyes wide.

"Completely possible. My father…kept him alive in a sense." Scorpius said.

Ron immediately glared at Scorpius. He knew there was a reason why he didn't like the kid.

"Its not Scorpius' fault, Dad…" Rose could tell what Ron was thinking.

Ron turned his attention back to his daughter. He seemed a little angry now. "So Voldemort is back…and then what mission are you on?"

"Well, he isn't back yet…Draco…sort of…well…he got Mom pregnant…with like the spawn of Voldemort or something…" Rose scrunched her face up as she explained, waiting for Ron to explode.

"What?" Ron did explode, his eyes turning to Scorpius. His first thought was to strangle the offspring of Draco.

"It's not Scorpius' fault, Dad…" Rose moved in front of her ex-boyfriend, placing herself between her father and Scorpius. "He's on our side…"

"We will see about that…" Ron glared at Scorpius.

Rose snapped her finger, directing Ron's attention back on her. "Focus, Dad. We have bigger things to deal with…"

"I highly doubt that…" Ron's mind was spinning.

"Look we came back to save Mom…and you!" Rose added. "You…you die…"

"What?" Ron's voice dropped a little, his eyes back on Rose and not as angry.

"You died to send us back here…so we could save mom…" Rose said.

Ron was silent for a moment, taking in all Rose was saying. After a second he glanced up at his daughter. "How?"

Rose looked at Scorpius who gave her a reassuring nod. She then turned back to her father. "Well…it seems like, the first time around…the baby mom is having doesn't make it…"

"What?" Ron's face grew a few shades whiter.

"We think…my dad…killed him or her…" Scorpius said, still in his spot behind Rose, and grateful for it, as Ron's face seemed to contort in anger.

"So we are here to stop that from happening..." Rose said sharply, placing a hand on her father's chest to stop him as he advanced on Scorpius.

"How?" Ron looked down at his daughter.

"We know that baby needs protection…so we protect it. It's important, whoever it is…because that baby apparently stops Voldemort…" Rose explained.

"M-my kid?" Ron raised an eyebrow, thinking of how his unborn child would be given the same fate as Harry; to save the Wizarding World. He did not know if he wanted that for any of his children. However, as he looked at Rose, the thought made him laugh a bit, apparently his children would do that anyway.

"Yes." It was Scorpius who answered. "So we need to protect it…"

"And defeat Voldemort before he gains his power back…which is why we called you out here. We need your help." Rose explained.

Ron nodded. He wasn't sure why he was believing anything Rose was saying. It all sounded insane. Maybe, however, that was exactly why he was believing it; because no one could make something up like that. "What can I do?"

"My father made horcruxes for Voldemort…" Scorpius explained. "We need to hunt them down and destroy them…the sooner the better."

"Okay." Ron nodded again. "But what do you need me to for?"

"We need your help. We figured…well that you would know what to look for, how to destroy them…" Rose said.

"So would Harry." Ron said simply. Harry would be better at it anyway; he was the real hero.

"It can't be Uncle Harry." Rose shook her head. "It has to be you."

"Why?" Ron was confused.

"Because…if something were to happen to us…well Hugo and I already agreed risking our existence to save mom and whatever older brother or sister we have would be worth it. We can't ask Uncle Harry and then all of his kids to do the same…" Rose explained, leaving out the part about if she died how she would never exist. It didn't seem important now.

Ron was slowly following, though it was a lot to take in. "So…everyone else knows all about this?"

"No." Rose shook her head. "Only us kids…and now you. We didn't want to scare anyone…we didn't think telling the rest of the parents, or mom, or anything would help matters. Only Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle George know. I told them a few weeks ago."

Ron nodded again. "So you are asking me to risk my life and your life as well as Hugo's…"

"To save our future." Rose cut him off.

"I was getting there…" Ron said, almost a faint smile on his lips.

"We are also asking you not to tell anyone." Scorpius added.

Ron jerked his eyes up to Scorpius. "So this is why you are here?"

Scorpius nodded. "Rose and I were going to hunt the horcruxes anyway…but we would be safer and it would be quicker with your help. You just can't tell Mrs. Weasley…"

"I thought my mum knew." Ron was confused again.

"He means my mom." Rose explained, knowing Scorpius was referring to Hermione when he said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh." Ron nodded, realizing he had almost forgotten he would eventually marry Hermione in all the confusion. "Right."

"So…will you help us?" Rose asked meekly after a moment.

"Of course." Ron said quickly. It was never a question. To save Hermione's life, to save his families future, of course he would do that.

"You need to keep this between us though, Dad." Rose added. "I don't want to worry mom..."

"No. Me either. I won't tell anyone." Ron said, and he meant it. He knew it would kill Hermione not to know, but he couldn't risk upsetting her, and he knew she would be upset.

"Good." Rose nodded, almost sighing in relief. Her shoulder's visibly slumped over as if weight had been lifted off of them.

"When do we leave?" Ron asked.

"As soon as possible." Rose said.

"We could leave by tonight, really…" Scorpius admitted. "If we are lucky we would make it back before Christmas.

Ron nodded. Christmas was in a week. It would be nice to be back before that, but realistically, he knew that probably wouldn't happen. Finding and destroying horcruxes was not the easiest thing. He knew it would devastate Hermione if she woke up the following morning and he was gone, but he also knew, in the long run, she would thank him. "Tonight it is then…"

Rose and Scorpius nodded quickly. They had truly not expected him to handle it so well, and therefore, realized they had a lot to pack before they would leave.

"Say about midnight then…meet out in the marsh beyond the Burrow…" Rose motioned toward the tall grass.

Ron just nodded, turning on his foot and moving back into the Burrow. If he only had a few hours left there, he wanted to spend them with Hermione and his child that she was carrying. A child he now realized was extremely important; more important then his life, though he had known that from the second Hermione had said she was pregnant. He would do anything for her and their children.


	21. Goodbye Kisses and Explanations

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 21**

Rose and Scorpius left Ron in the living room of the Burrow and moved quickly up the stairs to join the rest of the teens from the future. They found Albus, Hugo, James, and Lily all in the room the boys were sharing.

Rose and Scorpius quickly shuffled in, closing the door behind them and turned to meet eager looks.

"Did you speak with your father?" James asked.

Rose glared at him, her eye still swollen. She was still made about her injury and turned her head, ignoring him.

"Come off it, Rose." Albus spoke up, motioning to James. He was still mad at his brother too, but he knew it was nothing they could deal with right now. "We've got bigger things to worry about right now…"

"Yes." Rose said swiftly, her voice almost angry. "I spoke with him."

"And?" Hugo asked, clearly anxious to know if his future was going to be tested.

"He agreed to come." Rose said.

The range of emotional reactions to this statement was wide. Albus looked pleased, while James and Hugo looked uncertain, and Lily looked upset.

"He also agreed not to tell the rest of your parents." Scorpius added.

"Well that's pointless, isn't it?" Albus asked, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Why?" Rose didn't understand why Albus would think that was a bad thing. She thought it was good to keep her mom and aunt and uncle out of the loop.

"Because the second Aunt Hermione notices Uncle Ron's missing she's going to ask a million questions." Albus knew his aunt so well.

"Oh…right…" Rose sounded defeated. She had not even thought about that.

"Well then, we will have to tell them." Lily said finally.

Hugo nodded his head in agreement, his red hair moving up and down. "We should wait though…until they are all gone. That way, mom can't stop them."

"Well, you won't have to wait very long then…" Rose sighed, nervously shifting her hand through her brown locks and pacing a bit.

"Why not?" Hugo asked, turning to his sister.

"Because we are leaving tonight." Rose said.

"Tonight? That's so soon!" Lily panicked. She thought she would have more time to take Rose out of, what she considered, an idiotic plan.

"It was my Dad's idea, actually." Rose said.

"Well, at least we know he is on board then." James commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose snapped. She had been waiting for a chance to have a go at James since before dinner.

James felt his face go a bit red but kept his head held high. "I just mean…its good to see your father's priorities are in order…"

"They are always in order!" Rose seemed to growl, taking a step at her older cousin. She knew James thought too highly of himself and often criticized his Uncle Ron for presents he would give his children, such as real broomsticks at a far to young age, and how he would sometimes put his children in dangerous situations, like the time he and taken Rose to see a dragon for her ninth birthday and nearly burned her hands off.

"I just meant…he's young right now." James explained. HE knew he could be rude toward his uncle's behavior sometimes, but he did love his Uncle Ron at the end of the day. "Its good to know…he cares enough to do this…"

"Just shut up, James." Lily glared at her brother, seeing how upset it was getting Rose.

James just nodded, his face still red as he looked away from his brown-haired cousin.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand…" Scorpius put a hand on Rose's shoulder to calm her down. "We are leaving at midnight tonight…so we have some packing to do…"

"Very little." Rose told him. She had been packed for days, ready to leave. "Just food."

"I'll go ask Grams for some…" Hugo offered. He knew his grandmother knew Rose would be leaving to look for horcruxes, and was certain she wouldn't mind giving up some food for the trip. He also wanted to get away from the tension in the room. He quickly moved out the door.

* * *

><p>Ron knocked on the door to Ginny's bedroom, knowing Hermione was in there alone. He had passed Harry and Ginny on the stairs in deep conversation.<p>

"Who is it?" Hermione's voice rang from the other side of the door, though she sounded tired.

"Its me." Ron answered.

"It's open." Hermione said.

Ron jolted Ginny's door open to see Hermione busily grabbing a blue t-shirt and white pajama pants from her drawer. She was tightly wrapped in a white towel, which hugged her small baby bump, her hair still wet from her shower.

"Oh…sorry…" Ron's ears went red. He had not meant to walk in on Hermione like that, not that he himself minded. She was gorgeous, and he couldn't explain why, but the bump in her belly made her look even more beautiful to him. "I'll just…wait outside…"

Hermione gave a tired laugh, smiling softly at Ron. "Relax, Ron. It's not like you haven't seen any of this before…" She motioned to her naked body under her towel.

"Well…actually…technically…I mean, I don't remember…" Ron reminded her, his eyes not meeting her brown ones.

"Oh…right…" Hermione nodded, the humor from her voice as she turned her back to Ron, slipping the pants up under her towel before tossing the towel aside and slipping the shirt on. Ron, of course, saw nothing, her back to him.

Ron winced. He hated reminding Hermione of how they had gotten into the pregnant situation; how neither of them could remember it. Though, he now knew it was meant to be; he knew the child Hermione was carrying had the potential to save the world, even if she didn't know that yet.

"Hermione…I am sorry…" Ron started.

Hermione turned, a small fake smile on her face. "Its quite alright, Ron. I don't remember either, remember?"

Ron moved over, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waste and feeling her slightly protruding belly touch his stomach. He knew this was the last time he would see her for awhile, he knew he would be leaving to hunt horcruxes and she wouldn't understand where he had gone. He did not want his last memory of her to be her upset. "It doesn't have to be like that, Hermione…"

Hermione's tired brown eyes locked with Ron's, and she could feel her breathing hitch as she stared into his blue eyes. They were beautiful. She was so happy Rose had inherited them. "W-what?"

"I love you." Ron whispered, moving and kissing her neck gently. "You know that…don't you?"

Hermione pulled slightly away so she could look him in the eye. She studied his face for a second and could see he meant every word. It made her smile. "Really?"

"Of course, silly girl…" Ron kissed her forehead. "How could I not?"

Hermione looked down at her slightly swollen stomach and Ron followed her glance. He shook his head, knowing Hermione was thinking about all the trouble she had caused him by getting pregnant. He gently put a hand under her chin and lifted it so they were eye to eye.

"Hermione…we are in this together…I mean that, no matter what…no matter where we are or what we are doing or how far apart we may be…" Ron told her, almost desperately.

"Ron…" Hermione breathed his name.

Ron didn't know what had come over him, but suddenly being with Hermione, knowing every inch of he, seemed so important, in case he never got the chance again. He kissed her lips softly. "I want to remember this…"

Hermione's breathing hitched even more, and her hands moved to Ron's chest. "Y-y-you do?"

Ron nodded, his eyes full of desire. "If you want…"

Hermione seemed nervous but slowly nodded, whispering. "Just…be gentle…"

Ron grinned at her widely. He wouldn't imagine being any other way. He kissed her softly and leaned her back onto her small bed, using a silencing charm on the room and his wand to lock the door in one swift second.

Hermione laughed a bit.

"What?" Ron looked surprised, glancing down at himself. What was so funny?

"You really know spells when you need them, don't you?" Hermione laughed as Ron straddled her, careful not to put any pressure on her small hump of a stomach.

"Killing the mood, Hermione…" Ron teased her back.

Hermione just smiled a little more, reaching up and lacing her fingers through Ron's hair before pulling him back down for a kiss.

Ron enjoyed the kiss more then anything and noted that their first time should have been like this, not some drunken haze that neither of them could remember. This felt right to him; even if there was a chance he would nto get to see Hermione for weeks now, what they were doing at that moment was everything he could have ever wanted. He leaned down, kissing her again before gently pulling his own shirt over his head and seeing her smile even wider.

* * *

><p>Hugo moved into the kitchen where he found Molly cleaning some plates and George and Arthur sitting over tea, discussing the Quidditch World Cup that was coming up shortly. All three of them glanced up at Hugo when he entered.<p>

"Hugo…" Molly smiled at her redheaded grandson. "Can I get you something, dear?"

Hugo looked around nervously for a moment. "Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone went upstairs I think." Molly said, and then lowered her own voice. "Is something up?"

"Uh…well…you know about what Rose is doing…right?" Hugo wanted to double check.

"You mean the horcrux hunt?" George whispered through a devilish grin. "We know_ all_ about that…"

Hugo just nodded.

"Is there something the matter, dear?" Molly asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Well…she and Scorpius are leaving tonight…" Hugo started.

"Before Christmas?" Molly seemed disappointed.

"Come now, Molly…I think what they are doing is a little bit more important then Christmas…" Arthur spoke up.

"Yeah, plus it will save us many more Christmases." George added.

"Oh true…" Molly nodded, and then turned back to Hugo. "Did she ask you to come tell us that, dear?"

"Uh…no…not exactly." Hugo shifted his feet; very similar to how Ron did when he was nervous.

"I am telling you, a miniature Ronald!" Molly clapped her hands together at Hugo.

"Rose needs some food…for the trip…to start them off I guess…" Hugo busted out, suddenly.

"Of course, of course…" Molly nodded, very serious again. "I should get on that…enough fro her and Scorpius?"

"And my dad…" Hugo added softly.

Molly, who had turned to begin to make sandwiches, stopped and glanced back at Hugo. "What?"

"My dad…he's going with them…" Hugo suddenly found his shoelaces very interesting.

"And leaving Hermione?" Molly sounded suddenly alarmed.

"They think it's smarter if he goes…he's done this all before…" Hugo explained, slowly glancing up at his grandmother.

"Might be safer for the two kids…" Arthur added.

"That's what Rose thinks…" Hugo told his grandfather.

"She is a smart girl…" Arthur nodded.

"Or an idiot. Depending on if they all get killed or not…" George said, sipping the last of his tea.

Molly glared at George, causing him to duck his head a bit and then shifted her attention back to Hugo. "So Ronald knows about everything then?"

Hugo nodded. "We are going to tell my mom and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny once they all left…"

"So tomorrow?" George reasoned. "That should be interesting…I'll have to take off work…"

"How could Ron just leave Hermione like that?" Molly was shocked.

"Because he knows what's at stake…" Rose entered the kitchen, her voice causing Molly to jump a bit.

Hugo smiled slightly; he was relieved to have someone else explain what was going on.

"Of course." Arthur agreed with his granddaughter immediately.

"Don't worry, Grams, I'll keep dad safe." Rose grinned at Molly, knowing Molly was worried.

"I don't doubt that, dear." Molly went back to making the sandwiches, easily able to tell that no one was budging. Ron would be leaving with Rose and Scorpius in a few hours and Hermione would be alone and pregnant.

"You just need to keep an eye on mom…" Rose glanced around to everyone in the room.

"Of course, of course we will…" Molly nodded, bagging the sandwiches she had made quickly and moving to gather more food. She knew now that the responsibility of keeping Hermione and her unborn child safe would lay in the hands of everyone at the Burrow, which, in a few hours, would no longer include Ron. She knew, given the circumstances, there was no way Hermione would handle that well.

* * *

><p>Ron could feel the warmth of Hermione's skin as her naked form lay across his own, the covers tightly around them both, just barely covering Hermione's small, but round breast. He sighed, running a hand through her curls. She was asleep, he could tell by her steady breathing, and he wanted nothing more then to stay with her, just like that, forever.<p>

He glanced down at her mass of curls, wondering if the child she was carrying, the child he now knew was not Rose, would have her curls. As he sifted through her hair he thought about the previous hour they had just shared. They had actually done it; they had made love, and it was every bit as wonderful and exciting as he had hoped it had been when they both couldn't remember it; when the child growing her Hermione had been conceived.

Ron glanced at out the small window to the moonless sky. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed, or Hermione's side, but he knew it was near midnight; he knew he had to leave soon and meet Rose and Scorpius to begin the horcrux hunt.

Ron sighed; he could delay no more. Slowly, he tried to lift Hermione off of him and wiggle out of the bed without waking her. That, of course, didn't work, and she rolled over, sleepily smiling at him as he threw his pants on.

"Where are you going?" Hermione whispered, a content smile on her face, though her eyes were half close. She was still very sleepy.

Ron panicked. He had to lie now. He couldn't tell her the truth. "Uh…back to my room. Before mum comes up…." Ron remembered that they were in Ginny's room, the one Ginny shared with Hermione, and the story of needing to get back to his own before they were caught would be believable.

"Hmmm…" Hermione nodded, already drifting back to sleep.

Ron knelt down in front of her, kissing her forehead and whispering. "I love you, Hermione…"

"Love you too…" Hermione said half asleep.

Ron just gave her a little sad smile, gently placing a large hand on her baby bump for good measure before moving out of the room. It was easier if he didn't look back. He hated leaving her, especially now, but he knew, in the long run, he was doing the right thing.

Ron quickly scurried down the stairs, noticing that all the lights were out in the Burrow. It wasn't easy to navigate through the cluttered house without light and still not make a noise, but he managed. Finally, Ron was outside, running through the marshy water, his bag swinging on his back as he slowed down, seeing two small lights ahead of them.

"Dad?" Rose's voice was a raspy whisper in the night. She held up her wand, which she was using as a light.

"Yeah." Ron moved and joined Scorpius and Rose who had clearly been waiting for him while, the button of their pants soaked.

"Where the hell were you?" Rose hissed. "We were supposed to leave a half hour ago…"

"Sorry." Was all Ron could say. He certainly couldn't tell his daughter where he had been or what he had been doing.

"Let's just get going…" Rose turned to Scorpius.

"Right." Scorpius nodded, taking Rose's hand and Ron's before Ron could even register what was happening and they disapparated.

A second later, Ron, Rose, and Scorpius fell in a dingy patch of dirt and mud. It was nighttime wherever they were, and the sky offered no light from the moon. However, it was bright where they had landed.

"Where are we?" Ron stood, brushing the dirt off his shirt and glancing up at the source of light. When he saw what was giving off such a strong glow he felt his heart fall into his stomach. He knew exactly where they were; he had been there before, and he hated that place. It was the place he had heard Bellatrix torcher Hermione. It was…

"Malfoy Mansion." Scorpius said, almost proudly. He was glad they had apparated with no difficulties.

"I know." Ron's jaw was firm and set.

Rose looked at her father and realized why he was glaring at the Mansion, which was a good mile away so fiercely, and then she remembered. She knew what had happened there; she had asked her mother about the _mudblood_ scar on her arm many years ago and been told the entire story.

"We need to get the door knocker first…" Rose said. "But for now we should sleep. It would be dangerous to walk up there with no light…"

Ron had to agree with his daughter. He would be suicidal to do that.

"There's a tent in my bag…" Rose glanced to her backpack. "Lets set it up…put some charms up so no one can see us."

Ron looked at Rose hard for a moment, realizing she had listened clearly to all the stories of him, Hermione, and Harry hunting horcruxes now when she was little. He had always thought they had bored her, but he knew there was no way she would be so well prepared for the hunt it she hadn't been paying attention. She was exactly like Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly made her way downstairs. She was completely drained an she had only been up a half hour. She was tired from the morning sickness she had just dealt with and her body was rather sore. Though, she didn't mind the soreness, as it was clearly only from the night before, the night she had shared with Ron, the best night she had experienced in her entire life.<p>

When Hermione entered the kitchen she found Hugo, Lily, James, Albus, Molly, Arthur, George, Ginny, and Harry all sitting around eating breakfast.

"Good morning dear!" Molly's voice rang, a little to high, a little to fake. Molly was nervous; she knew that Hermione had no idea what was really going on, or that Ron had left.

"Good morning…" Hermione smiled weakly back, taking a seat between Ginny and Hugo. She glanced around the table, a small frown on her face. "Where is Ron?"

"Well, I've got to get to work!" George stood suddenly. He had originally wanted to stay around and see his future niece and nephews tell Hermione all about Ron, Rose, and Scorpius leaving to hunt horcruxes, and about her child being important, but now, upon seeing Hermione's face, George had a feeling things could get ugly, and he did not want to see it.

"Oh…alright then, George…" Molly kissed her son goodbye.

George slide past the table, ruffling Albus' hair and winking at Hugo for good luck before moving out of the room.

Silence filled the room as Hugo, Albus, James, and Lily passed nervously glances to one another, occasionally catching the eye of Arthur and Molly.

Hermione tried again. Maybe no one had heard her the first time. "Where is Ron?"

"I thought he was with you…" Harry said, unfazed as he took a bite of cereal. "Haven't seen him at all…he didn't even come to bed…"

Hermione blushed. She remembered Ron leaving her room late.

"Maybe he's with Rose and Scorpius…" Ginny observed. "They aren't here either…"

Hermione noticed this fact too, for the first time. "Oh, right..." She turned to the children from the future. "Do you know where they are?"

"Well…" Albus glanced at Hugo before giving a nervous smile to Hermione. "Uncle Ron is with Rose and Scorpius.

"Outside?" Hermione glanced out the window to the empty garden, wondering where her boyfriend and daughter were. It was early in the morning, typically Rose wasn't even up yet, but Ron never gave a chance to miss breakfast. Hermione found it strange he was not there, especially if he was awake.

"Outside…somewhere…" Lily nodded. That was not a lie. She knew that her Uncle and cousin and Scorpius were outside and they were somewhere.

Hermione glanced at her niece, raising an eyebrow. Why was everyone acting so cryptic?

"Hermione, would you like some eggs?" Molly diverted Hermione's attention from her niece.

"Uh…sure…thank you…" Hermione watched as Molly piled eggs onto her plate.

"So, any plans for today?" Arthur could see the children were being deadly quiet. He wanted to focus Hermione's attention elsewhere, until Hugo was ready to tell his mother what happened.

"Harry and I were going to head over to Hogsmeade…" Ginny said, taking a bite of her toast. "To Christmas shop."

"That sounds lovely, dear." Molly smiled at her daughter, though her smile was clearly strained.

Ginny nodded, glancing at Hermione. "Do you think you and Ron want to go?"

Hermione shrugged. She wouldn't mind getting out for the day. "I'll have to ask Ron…" Hermione ut her fork down, looking around. "Honestly, where is her?"

James, Albus, Hugo, and Lily exchanged looks once more all four nodding a bit.

Hugo cleared her throat, his eyes down on his plate. "Um…mom?"

Hermione focused on Hugo now, her eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"We…we've got something we need to tell you…" Hugo said finally.

"Okay…" Hermione said slowly when Hugo did not say anything else.

"Maybe we should go sit in the living room…" James suggested.

"What's wrong?" Hermione could tell instantly that something was not right. It was written on all of the children from the future's faces, but also on Molly and Arthur's face.

"You should all go sit in the living room…" Molly motioned. "I'll clean up in here…"

"What's wrong?" Hermione's eyes frantically searched for someone to give her an answer as she stood quickly.

"Mom…just…" Hugo motioned to the living room.

"No!" Hermione could feel her hormones taking over as she yelled in desperation and her chest heaved quickly. "Someone answer my question! What is wrong? Where is Ron?"

"That's what this is about." Hugo said, sounding defeated. "Mom…dad left…"

"W-w-what?" Hermione stuttered after a second, trying to understand what Hugo had just said. She could instantly feel the tears prickling her eyes. She had made love to Ron the night before, they had conceived a child together two months ago, and now he had left her.

"With Rose and Scorpius…" Hugo could not look his mother in the eye. "They left last night…"

"Left to go where?" Ginny asked, rising from her seat and gently patting Hermione's back as tears began to roll down the pregnant girls face. She gently pulled on Hermione's sleeve and with little effort got Hermione to slide back into her chair.

"It's…complicated…" Hugo glanced at his cousin's for some help.

"Well…you see…" Lily chimed in, hating to see Hugo squirm, but not really knowing what to say herself.

"Look. We are all big fat liars." Albus cut in. He, like Rose, could be blunt when he needed to be.

"What are you talking about?" This time Harry spoke up.

"I'm saying…we lied…to you all…" Albus spoke slower as if his father had just not heard him the first time.

"Lied about what?" Hermione croaked.

"Oh dear…" Molly moved around, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"We lied about why we are here." Hugo said, his voice quiet and his brown eyes looking down at the table in front of him. "We didn't come as an assignment from Hogwarts…we came because we needed to change things…to save our future…"

"Change things?" Harry's brows furrowed under the rims of his glasses. "What things?"

"That kid…for starters…" Albus pointed to Hermione's bump.

Hermione placed a hand over her stomach as if to protect the life in it. "What about Rose?"

"Its not Rose in there…" Albus said.

"What? Of course it is. She is my first…" Hermione stopped when she saw Hugo, Albus, Lily, and James shaking their heads.

"She's not your first…" Hugo glanced up at his mother, his brown eyes meeting her matching ones.

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione was shocked, her hand still firmly on her hump.

"There was a child before Rose…" James decided to explain now. "And, well, it had special powers…it could defeat Voldemort…"

"Voldemort's dead." Ginny said, matter-of-factly.

"No. He isn't." James shook his head.

Harry snorted at his son. "Of course he is…"

"If he's so dead then why is there a Third Wizarding War?" James shot back. He hated to be called a liar, or wrong about anything.

"Alright…relax." Hugo patted his older brother's chest. "Look…Voldemort managed to figure out a way to live on…Draco Malfoy is helping him...he made horcruxes for him…and in the future he using Aunt Hermione to give birth to Voldemort…or what's left of him…"

"At least that's what we think." Lily added quickly. "Aunt Hermione still hasn't had the baby in our time…"

"Wait. What?" Ginny shook her head as if her children were talking crazy.

"Its confusing…we know…but its true." Lily said. "Draco kidnapped Aunt Hermione…and got her pregnant…with the spawn of Voldemort."

Hermione's mouth opened a little in shock, but then she closed it again. She had no words.

"McGonagall sent us back here…to stop Draco…and to save that baby…" Albus pointed to Hermione again.

"Save…what?" Hermione was trying to understand what was being said.

"The first time around…that baby dies…" Albus said, still pointing.

"Or is murdered." James corrected his little brother.

"What?" Hermione now had both hands on her stomach, protectively.

"Yeah." Albus nodded. "Fucked up, right?"

James rolled his eyes at Albus' mouth. "That's why McGonagall sent us here…to protect the child. Which we have every intention of doing…"

'You're…you're lying…" Hermione said slowly. "You've got to be…"

"They aren't, dear…" Molly spoke up from behind Hermione. "McGonagall came to talk to Arthur and I about it weeks ago…"

"You knew?" Hermione pulled away from Mrs. Weasley, feeling betrayed. "And you didn't tell us…"

"We were only doing what was asked of us…" Molly tried to reason.

Hermione's mouth hung opened and her eyes narrowed accusingly at Mrs. Weasley, though tears were starting to creep into them again as her hands rubbed small circles on her stomach. She couldn't believe the life inside of her was threatened.

"Its not Grams or Grandpa's fault, mom." Hugo told Hermione.

Hermione turned her attention back to her son; her son that shared Ron's red hair. The thought of Ron crossed her mind and immediately she was thinking of him. "Where. Is. Your. Father?"

"That's the other part of this…" Hugo sighed. He had seen his mother this angry only a few times in his life and, up until now, it had never been at him, always Rose.

"They went to go look for the Horcruxes…" Albus sighed. "Rose, Scorpius, and Uncle Ron."

"What?" Harry spoke up this time. Even in the middle of everything he was finding out, he was slightly hurt Ron would go do that without him. "Why just them?"

"Because we weighed it out." Hugo said. "If any of us die here…before we are born…we don't get to exist. We are just…erased…and if any of you die…well then those kids don't get to live, so we figured, since Rose was risking her existence already, and the baby was already on its way…" Hugo motioned to Hermione's stomach. "Then…if my dad got killed with Rose…then just I would be screwed…"

Hermione felt the tears overcome her eyes as she soaked in Hugo's words. Ron had left her, risking his life and their future's in the process, and he had not even said goodbye. Even worse, her own child had gone off and done the same, leaving her and Hugo alone, and if anything happened to Ron, she wouldn't even have Hugo.

Hermione stood slowly. She knew Hugo was telling the truth; she knew everything she had just heard was true, and in some ways, it made sense, looking back on the behaviors of the children from the future, and their interactions with McGonagall as well as their parents and each other. Still, it was all too much too take. She quickly made her way out the door and toward the stairs. She just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep away the nightmare.


	22. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 22**

It had been two days since Hermione had learned that Ron and Rose had left with Scorpius Malfoy to hunt horcruxes, and therefore had been two days sine she had come out of Ginny's room in daylight. She had run up the stairs after the news had been given to her, and had locked the door behind her, letting no one in and no one out. She only assumed Ginny had taken to sleeping in George's room with Lily as she did not even bother knocking or trying to get anything from her room any longer.

The only time Hermione would venture out was late at night, when the rest of the Burrow was sleeping, and that was only to get something to eat and gather herself some snacks for the next day. Just because she didn't want to see anyone, didn't mean she would risk upsetting the life within in, only of the only pieces of Ron she had left aside from Hugo, and Hermione knew there was even a chance she would lose that charming boy.

Hermione sighed, glancing out the window of Ginny's bedroom and noticing it was very dark out, well past midnight, before gathering herself up out of bed and stretching, gently rubbing circles on her small baby hump. She noticed it had grown the slightest bit since they had arrived at the Burrow, but she was certain no one else saw it. She gave a sad smile to her stomach before venturing downstairs and into the kitchen

Hermione snapped a light on in the kitchen, lighting up the darkened downstairs of the Burrow. She quickly moved to the refrigerator. She was starving.

"What do we want to eat…?" Hermione whispered to her baby bump. She had been talking to the baby frequently now; it calmed her, it was as if Ron was there.

Hermione settled on milk and eggs, gathering the eggs out of the fridge and moving to the stove, determined to cook them the muggle way.

"Something smells good…" Hugo's sleepy voice filled the kitchen.

Hermione practically jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise, dropping an egg on the floor. She took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, trying to steady her heart rate when she realized it was only Hugo. She had not seen her son in the last two days.

"Sorry…" Hugo moved immediately to clean the broken egg off the floor.

"It's fine…" Hermione waved her wand and cleaned the egg up for Hugo.

"Thanks." Hugo stood up, standing in front of his mother. "Didn't mean to scare you…I couldn't sleep…"

Hermione just nodded. She did not know what to say to her son. She did not want to look at him; he looked so much like Ron.

Hugo sense Hermione's unease and moved away, sitting on the edge of the table and looking at his hands for a second. "Mom…I know this is a stupid question but…how are you? Are you okay?"

Hermione turned to look at Hugo and could see the concern filling his brown eyes. That was the one difference between his father and himself; his eyes. Hugo had Hermione's brown eyes. But other then that, he was a spitting image of his father, especially now, with the concern written on her face.

Hermione hardly even registered what she did next, but within seconds she was hugging Hugo tightly, crying onto his shoulder.

"Shh…mom…" Hugo gently patted his mother's back. He did not know how to handle Hermione like this.

"I…I miss them…" Hermione cried onto her son's shirt, soaking his shoulder.

"I know." Hugo nodded firmly against Hermione's shoulder. "I know you do…we all do…but they will be okay…"

Hermione continued to sob onto her son's shoulder. The son who reminded her so much of Ron, the son who, right at that particular moment was only three years younger then his mother.

"Mom…please…" Hugo didn't know what to do. He had rarely seen his mother cry in his entire life, let alone sob uncontrollably. He wondered if she had always been like this when she was younger, and if the lack of crying had come along with age.

"What if something happens to them…" Hermione seemed to whisper, her tears slowing up a bit, though she did not let go of Hugo.

"Nothing will happen to them." Hugo said, pulling away to glance at Hermione. He held her shoulder's firmly so she could not slump back into him. He, himself, was not sure his sister or father was as safe as he sounded to his mother, but he couldn't let her know that. "Everything…it was just a precaution."

"But…" Hermione started.

"Do you honestly think dad is going to be happy to hear you moped around during Christmas because he was away?" Hugo gave a small grin that he had inherited from his father. He was trying his best to get his mother's thoughts away from her worrying. He knew it wasn't good for the baby she was carrying, and right now, in Hugo's world his older brother or sister was the most important thing.

Hermione laughed a little through her tears and shook her head slightly, but then her smile faded. "If I see your father he will pay dearly for walking out…" Hermione was angry with Ron for leaving, and if he lived to come back, she would let him know that.

"Alright…that's fine." Hugo nodded. He knew his parents often needed a good row in their relationship. It did not bother Rose or himself because they both knew that their parents loved each other dearly. "You can yell at him all day when he returns…but until then…please don't get yourself sick over this…you need to keep yourself healthy." Hugo glanced down at Hermione's stomach.

Hermione put a hand over her baby bump and realized the way she was acting was not really fair to the life inside of her. Hugo was right. She needed to keep herself healthy, for the baby she now knew was not Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose grumbled awake. Ron was snoring in the coat next to her and she couldn't take it any more. She quickly got out of her own sleeping bag and moved to the kitchen area of the tent. She was glad she had found the tent in the shed at the Burrow. It was well beyond the size of anything they really needed, but it felt comforting. When she was younger, Arthur, Ron, and Harry used to take all of the children to the Quidditch World Cup, and Rose had many fond memories in that tent.<p>

Rose flicked on a small light with the wave of her wand and went toward the coffee maker. She was exhausted, and could tell it was only just morning, small strands of sunlight were just starting to creep into the entrance of the tent.

"You're up too then?" Scorpius moved into the kitchen from his own bed. He was rubbing his arms, clearly cold.

"Hardly slept…" Rose glared back at her father who was still snoring loudly. "Too much noise…"

"I hear you…" Scorpius moved to boil some water for tea. Coffee was not his favorite.

"Do we have a plan?" Rose poured herself a cup of coffee and motioned in the direction of the Malfoy Mansion outside of the tent. So far, they had spent the last three days watching the Mansion, seeing who was moving in or out.

Scorpius looked down. "No…" He felt embarrassed. He felt as though he should have come up with some idea how to get to the horcruxes in his own families house.

"So all this watching has been for nothing…" Ron grunted, getting up from his own sleeping bag, his red hair disheveled. He was tried, and he missed Hermione.

"Well…lucky for you two, I do have a plan." Rose said brightly.

Ron and Scorpius looked at each other then at Rose.

"You do?" Ron asked, smiling a little. Rose was reminding him more and more of Hermione each day. She always had a plan.

"Well…a backup plan. Isn't the smartest but…" Rose moved out of the kitchen and toward her bag on the floor, where she rummaged for something for a moment. Finally, she returned to the kitchen holding a small flask.

"What? Are we going to get drunk?" Scorpius asked, confused.

Ron stifled a laugh. He did not want to like the Malfoy boy, but that was getting hard. Over the past two days, he had gotten to know Scorpius a little better, and realized he was nothing like Draco.

"Its Polyjuice Potion…" Rose said slowly.

"What?" Ron's eyes grew wide. "And what in the hell are you gonna do with that?"

"I've had it for awhile…just in case I ever needed to turn into a pureblood…" Rose started to explain. "It's Patty Parkinson's…"

Ron and Scorpius both choked on their tea.

"Patty Parkinson?" Scorpius managed out first.

"Related to Pansy Parkinson?" Ron questioned.

"Its Pansy's daughter…" Rose nodded at her father. "Whoever the girls dad is…didn't want to be in the picture…"

"Why do you have polyjuice potion to turn into that beast?" Scorpius scoffed. He could not stand that Parkinson girl, no matter how much his mother and father had tried to get him to be friendly with her when he was younger.

"In case…I needed to navigate around England to find my mom back in our reality." Rose explained, casually tossing her brown hair up into a bun. "I knew your father or his friends wouldn't mess with a Parkinson. I had planned on using it, but then we ran into McGonagall…"

Scorpius nodded. He understood, and it actually sounded like a good plan.

"Great, but what good is it to us now?" Ron asked.

"Please…" Rose grinned a devilish grin that she had gotten from her father. "Draco constantly wanted Scorpius to date her in the future…why wouldn't he want that now?"

Scorpius suddenly realized what Rose was getting at and smiled himself. "So…you want to pretend I am dating her?"

Rose nodded. Scorpius could read her like a book. "Yeah, and we walk up there and go into the house…tell your dad you returned early from Christmas in the future with your girlfriend."

"I bet my grandparents will love that as well…" Scorpius nodded again.

"Yeah. Then once we are in…we can find what we need." Rose finished the plan.

"Brilliant…except what the hell am I supposed to do?" Ron asked. "And what if you get caught?"

"We won't get caught…" Rose said, moving back to her bag and grabbing something else, flinging it at her father. "And while we are inside, you are going to take the knocker off…"

Ron held up what Rose had flung at her; Harry's invisibility cloak was in his hand. He knew now that he was to put it on and then sneak up, getting the knocker off. He sighed, this plan could go wrong in so many ways. "Brilliant…"

"Look, its better then no plan at all…" Rose rolled her eyes at her father. "Unless you would prefer to sit in here and freeze to death…"

Ron sighed, knowing Rose was right. A bad plan was better then no plan at all. He glanced at the invisibility cloak ones more before his eyes moved back up to meet his daughter's. "When are we heading off?"

Rose just grinned back at her father, moving to pour herself another cup of coffee before making any sort of move to begin the plan. She was still exhausted from the lack of sleep, due to Ron's constant snoring.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat under a tree in the garden at the Burrow. A little snow had fallen on the ground, but she had wrapped her and her baby bump in quite a few layers of clothing and the fresh air felt refreshing. She sat quietly, playing with one of her mittens. It was maroon; it reminded her of Ron.<p>

Hermione sighed, her thoughts on Ron and Rose. She wondered where they were; she knew at least Ron was still okay. After all, Hugo was still standing inside the house. Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear the door to the Burrow open or the soft crunching of snow under feet coming toward her.

"Hermione…you should come inside." Ginny was suddenly in front of Hermione, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, busily rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. "Its cold out here…we are all worried…"

Hermione glanced up at the redhead. She had not seen Ginny in two days and yet the girl in front of her seemed so much older.

"Hermione?" Ginny waved a freezing hand in front of the brunette witch.

"Hmm…sorry." Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she was actually a little cold. She slowly stood, steading herself do to the little extra weight of her stomach.

"Listen…" Ginny rubber her arm a little more. She wanted Hermione to snap out of her sadness, but she also knew that between the pregnancy and the fact that Ron and Rose were missing was a lot for anyone to take. Ginny couldn't imagine if it had been Harry or James or Albus or Lily who had left. Even in their short two months together, she already felt the five were a family unit. She imagined Hermione felt the same about Ron, Rose, and Hugo.

"I'm sorry I took your room over…" Hermione said, her voice lacking much emotion.

"Oh…" Ginny's brow furrowed. "No, its fine. I understand…look, Hermione, Harry and the kids and I…we were going to go to Hogsmeade. We want you to come. Maybe to get your mind off things? It might be good."

Hermione just shook her head. She didn't feel like doing anything.

"Hermione, you need to keep your strength up, for the baby…" Ginny's voice was stern. "If you don't then Ron and Rose leaving would be for nothing. You can't keep going on like this…its not good for either of you…" Ginny motioned to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione cradled her small belly in her hands, glancing at the bump that housed the child she and Ron had made. She wanted to cry at the thought of anything happening to her baby. She knew Ginny was right. She nodded quickly, a few tears in her eyes, though Ginny didn't see them. "I know…"

"Well then, get it together." Ginny said, her voice a little more friendly. "Come to Hogsmeade with us…"

"I…I really would rather not." Hermione said. The truth was, Hogsmeade reminded her of Ron. She had spent almost every trip there with him.

"Hermione…" Ginny started.

"Seriously, Gin. I want to just take a bath." Hermione began walking to the Burrow. "Come on, you will catch a cold."

Ginny followed Hermione back into the house and watched Hermione ascend the stairs to the bathroom. When Hermione was out of view, Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen, her eyes on Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "She doesn't want to go with us."

"At least you got her in the house." Mrs. Weasley seemed pleased that Ginny was even able to do that much. She was deeply worried about Hermione.

* * *

><p>Rose sucked down the polyjuice potion and could instantly feel her body contort and shift. After a few seconds she knew, by the look of disgust on both Ron and Scorpius' faces, that her brown hair had been replaced with black, shoulder-length hair, and her elegant nose had been contorted into the famous pug-nose that Patty Parkinson had inherited from her mother.<p>

"How do I look?" Rose asked, in Patty form.

"Hideous." Scorpius told her.

Ron nodded vehemently in agreement, noticing that, if possible, Pansy Parkinson's future daughter was even more unattractive then Pansy herself.

"Well, that was the plan." Rose smirked, revealing Patty's crooked teeth.

"Lets just get this going." Scorpius said, nervously. "How long have you gotten with that crap?"

"Should stay like this for an hour." Rose said.

"Then lets move." Scorpius said, taking Rose by the hand and leading her out of the tent with Ron trailing behind them.

After a few moments, Rose turned to her father. "Slip the cloak on and follow us in."

"Alright." Ron nodded, placing he invisibility cloak over him and becoming unseen to anyone around them.

The three, though it now looked like two, then moved up the long path to the front of the Malfoy Manner. Once they reached the steps, Scorpius looked over at Rose.

Rose, as if talking to Scorpius, said quietly. "Dad, this is the knocker…" Her eyes moved to the doorknocker in the shape of an M with a small snake wrapped around it.

"Got it." Ron whispered from under the invisibility cloak.

Rose nodded and then turned back to Scorpius, giving him another toothy grin that belonged to the ugly Patty Parkinson. "Lets do this."

Scorpius took a deep breath before knocking on the large door in front of them. A second later, the door opened, and a surprised Draco stood in the frame.

"Scorpius?" Draco seemed surprised, and then moved to eye the girl with Scorpius. Some of her features looked familiar, though she was not exactly anything lovely to look at.

"Yes." Scorpius managed to sound confident despite his nerves. "I…returned from the future. I decided it would be best to spend the holiday with you now. After all, when would I be given such an opportunity like this again?"

"Brilliant." Draco smiled and then glanced over at Rose in her Patty disguise once more. "And who is this?"

"This?" Scorpius glanced over at Rose. "This…is my girlfriend…"

"Patty Parkinson, sir." Rose grinned Patty's toothy grin at Draco.

"Parkinson?" Draco swallowed hard and took Rose's outstretched hand. "As in Pansy…"

"Correct." Rose nodded. "She is my mother."

"Pureblood, father." Scorpius reminded Draco of the one thing that had always seemed so important to his father.

"Right." Draco nodded, clearing his throat suddenly. "Well do come in. My mother and father will be pleased to finally meet you, Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded and took Rose's hand as they followed Draco into the house, closing the door behind them and leaving Ron outside, under the invisibility cloak, to begin his own mission.

Ron waited a few minutes to make sure no one was coming back out the front door before beginning his work. He was nervously, slipping his hands out of the cloak in order to pull the screws out of the knocker. He knew they were visible to anyone watching.

In truth, he had wanted to use magic to pull the knocker down, but had a feeling there was a chance that would be too risky, so instead he settled for, what he assumed, was the muggle way to handle such matters.

"This is bloody ridiculous…" Ron mumbled to himself after a few minutes passed.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ron gave one more, hard tug and the knocker fell into his hand. He quickly shifted it under the cloak and took off in the direction of the tent, hoping Rose and Scorpius would have the same luck he did.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on her small bed in Ginny's room, although Ginny no longer used it, officially sharing a room with Lily. Hermione hadn't minded, she liked being alone, wallowing in her own sorrow, missing Ron and Rose, and worrying about the state of her future.<p>

Hermione leaned back, slowly, running her hand over her small baby bump. It made her miss Ron, though she took comfort in knowing Hugo was still around, which meant nothing awful had happened to Ron; not yet anyway.

As Hermione continued to rub her stomach, she heard a faint knock on the door. She lifted her head slightly, hoping Ginny would drop the subject of Hogsmeade. She just did not have the strength to go.

"Ginny, I really don't want to go…" Hermione started.

"Its not Ginny, dear." Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh…uh…the doors open…" Hermione was surprised to find that Ron's mother was the one knocking.

Mrs. Weasley cautiously entered the room carrying a small tray, giving Hermione a small smile. "I just…wanted to bring you something…" She motioned to the tray that had a small cup of a tea and some cookies on it.

"Oh, thanks…" Hermione realized, upon seeing the cookies, that she was actually hungry. She sat up, giving Mrs. Weasley a tired smile.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, setting the tray down next to Hermione and also taking a seat on the bed. She watched Hermione eat a few cookies in silence before clearing her throat. "So, Hermione, how are you feeling?"

Hermione felt a few pieces of the cookie in her mouth fall out as she stopped chewing. This was the one question she was not ready to answer; it was the ne she had avoided people for specifically to not have to answer because she knew she had no answer. She wasn't feeling anything; she felt numb.

Before Hermione could even attempt to form a sentence, however, her eyes betrayed her, and tears began flowing freely. She covered her face in her hands.

"Oh, dear…" Mrs. Weasely pulled Hermione in for a hug. "Sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you…"

Hermione cried onto Mrs. Weasley's shoulder for a few more minutes before calming herself down enough to get a few words out.

"I…j-just…didn't w-want…t-to…t-to do t-this on…m-my…own…" Hermione sobbed, her eyes now on her tiny little hump of a stomach. She knew, to most people, she didn't look pregnant at all, but to her she was huge with a baby that may never know its father, or younger siblings.

"Oh, Hermione…" Mrs. Weasely pulled Hermione in for another hug and shook her head. "Hermione, you aren't alone…"

"O-obviously…" Hermione hiccupped as she looked at her stomach. How could she be alone? She had another life growing inside of her.

"I meant, to do all of this." Mrs. Weasley explained. "Arthur and I will be here for you in full support. That is, after all, our grandchild…" She gave a gentle pat to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a thankful smile. She had never doubted the Weasley's would be there for her, but it was still nice to be assured. "Thank you…"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "After all, what kind of grandparents would we be otherwise?"

Mrs. Weasley's words suddenly made Hermione feel sick. In all of her worry about Ron and Rose leaving, and finding out that people wanted the child she was carrying dead she had forgotten all about grandparents, more specifically, her children's grandparents, more specifically, her own parents. Immediately, Hermione began crying again.

"Oh…dear…what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley realized she had said something wrong.

"My…my parents…I-I haven't t-told them about…well…about the b-baby…yet…" Hermione sobbed. "And now…R-Ron's n-not h-here…"

Mrs. Weasley understood and felt sorry for the young girl. "Hermione, do you want me to go with you to tell your parents? I am sure we can't explain everything to them, but then they know Ron is at least standing by you and so is his family."

Hermione nodded her head rapidly, hardly even needing to think about an answer, Of course she would love any kind of support to tell her family about this.

"Sure, sweetie." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione. "We can go in a day or two…then maybe invite your parents back for Christmas? Won't that be nice?"

Hermione nodded again. "If they...if they want to come…"

"Why wouldn't they?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione shrugged, her face growing red as she thumbed her little bump again. "In case they are mad…"

"They won't be happy, at first I'm sure…but you are still their daughter, Hermione, and they'll always love you." Mrs. Weasley said with certainty.

Hermione gave another grateful smile before doing something neither her nor Mrs. Weasley expected. She gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug, remembering how nice it felt to hug a mom. She knew she was lucky to still have Ron's family even if she didn't have Ron.

* * *

><p>Draco led Scorpius and Rose, in Patty's form, down the long hall of the Malfoy Mansion to the drawing room where Lucius and Narcissa were seated. A large Christmas tree stood in the center of the room, almost reaching the ceiling. Rose's eyes followed to the top of the tree, which took to be trying to cover the remains of a chandelier that was no longer attached to the ceiling.<p>

"Draco, you've brought friends?" Lucius turned his cold, pale eyes onto Scorpius and Rose.

Rose could feel a shiver run up her spine as she felt Lucius starring at her. She could tell that Scorpius felt it too. Rose knew Scorpius had never liked his grandfather that much.

"Not friends, father." Draco said, stepping aside. "This is Scorpius…and his girlfriend…Patty Parkinson…"

"Scorpius!" Narcissa stood, moving graciously to engulf her future grandson in a huge. "We've heard so much about you…"

Scorpius hugged his grandmother back. She had always been so good to him and he loved her dearly.

Narcissa pulled away from her grandson and then smiled at Rose, who looked like Patty Parkinson.

Rose wanted to laugh at the expression she was getting from Narcissa. It was clear the woman was trying to be friendly, but was slightly thrown off by just how unattractive Patty was.

"Nice to meet you, Patty." Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you." Rose spoke up.

"So you two have returned from the future, is it?" Lucius asked, his walking stick firmly under the grasp of his right hand.

Rose and Scorpius seemed to see the stick at the same time, because neither answered Lucius at first.

"They decided to spend the holiday with us." Draco explained.

"We will have to make up two guest rooms then…" Narcissa spoke up.

"Oh…no…" Rose realized that would never work. She would only look like Patty for an hour, if that. "I…I will be going to see my family…"

"Of course…" Narcissa nodded, understanding.

"Well, it was certainly nice of you to join us…" Lucius eyed Rose slowly. He had seen her looking at his stick.

"Thank you for having us." Rose forced a smile onto Patty's ugly, fat lips. She then turned to Draco. "Do you think I could use the bathroom?"

"Of course." Draco nodded. "It's down the end of the hall, to the left."

Rose nodded and made her way into the hall, though she didn't go to the bathroom. She waited a few moments to see if anyone had followed her, and when she was certain they had not, she quickly sprinted to the end of the long hall, and quietly made her way up the steps to the master bedroom. She had one thing only on her mind and it was the earrings.

Rose rummaged through the master bedroom immediately. She knew she had limited time, so she worked as quickly as she could, glancing over the dresser and Narcissa's bedside table. She found no earrings and was frustrated. After a few minutes, she knew she was running out of time. She knew no one would believe that she was in the bathroom that long. She sighed, and, in a last-ditch effort moved into the master bath where, to her utter shock, the spider earrings sat on the counter, next to a brooch with the Slytherin house symbol on it.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me…" Rose mumbled to herself before. What an easy find. She quickly gathered the earring and shoved them in her pocket, making her way down the stairs and back toward the drawing room, where she found Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Scorpius all sitting.

"We were beginning to think you got lost…" Lucius eyed Rose.

"Sorry." Rose smiled, glancing at the clock on the wall. She knew she only had about fifteen minutes left before she would become herself again, and she needed to be out of the mansion before that. She knew the walking stick would have to wait. Lucius did not look like he was giving it up anytime soon.

"Would you like some tea, dear?" Narcissa asked.

Rose smiled politely, but shook her head. "It's getting late. I should really be on my way to my families house…Scorpius, will you come with me?"

Scorpius was shocked at Rose. He did not understand why she would expect him to leave when they did not have the walking stick yet. "Uh…no, no I think I will stay."

"What?" Rose was surprised.

"Scorpius, you certainly shouldn't leave such a…_lovely_…girl…to travel alone…" Lucius gave a mock smile.

"Yes, Scorpius…" Rose glared at him.

"I am sure you will manage." Scorpius glared back.

Rose shook her head. This had not been part of the plan. She couldn't leave Scorpius alone. He had to come with her. She was about to argue again, and then she noticed the fat fingers that belonged to Patty Parkinson were now much skinnier. Suddenly, she felt a cold sweat break over her body. Her time was up; the Polyjuice was wearing off. She had to go.

"Go." Scorpius stood next to Draco, looking equally as cold and calculated as his father.

Rose just nodded, turning to Lucius and Narcissa. "Thank you again."

Lucius nodded and Rose quickly turned, moving to the front door. Her stride was wide but a second later, she felt Scorpius at her side.

"I'll walk you to the door…" Scorpius said loudly, as if he wanted the rest of the Malfoy's to hear him.

"What the_ fuck_ are you doing?" Rose spoke in a whisper.

"You've gotta get outta here…" Scorpius lowered his voice now, hustling her to the door. Her face was changing back into her own, if any of the Malfoy's came out now, Scorpius knew they would be caught.

"And what? Leave you here?" Rose asked.

"You have to. We don't have the walking stick yet…" Scorpius reminded her.

"So we will come back and get it another time…" Rose told him. "We've gotta leave here together."

They were at the front door now, and Scorpius jerked it open for Rose, whose polyjuice potion had completely worn off now. Scorpius glanced at the door to see the knocker was missing. Rose followed his line of vision and also saw that her father must have gotten the knocker.

"You've gotta go…" Scorpius told her. "I'll be fine here. I'll get the walking stick and I'll meet you back at the Burrow…"

"If something happens to you…" Rose started. She wanted to tell Scorpius if something happened she would be devastated, heartbroken even, but she knew that was the one thing she couldn't tell him. She couldn't let him know she still had feelings for him.

"Nothing's gonna happen." Scorpius told her, taking her hand in his for a moment.

Rose took a deep breath, look at their hands intertwined and then nodded, before pulling her hand out of his grasp. "Fine…"

"Go…" Scorpius nodded toward the walkway in front of her.

Rose nodded again and began to move quickly down the path and out the gate of the Malfoy Mansion, never once turning back to look at Scorpius. When she hit the gate she broke into a sprint, dashing across the hillside toward the direction of the tent.

Rose ran a few more hundred yards before she stopped and remembered that the tent was hidden by magic. It was dark out, how the hell would she find it. "Fuck!" She kicked a few branches in frustration.

"Rose?" Ron's voice came from beyond a few trees.

"Dad?" Rose turned to see Ron unveil himself from under the invisibility cloak.

"Where is Scorpius?" Ron asked.

Rose shook her head, avoiding eye contact with her father. "Where is the tent?"

Ron motioned behind him.

Rose nodded, said a small spell under her breath, and walked to the now visible tent. Ron followed after his daughter.

"Where is Scorpius?" Ron asked again as they got into the tent.

Rose yanked off the oversized clothes that had belonged to her in her Patty Parkinson version, causing Ron to look away in embarrassment. With his back to his daughter, he waited for her answer.

"You got the door knocker?" Rose finally spoke.

Ron turned to find Rose dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where is Scorpius?"

"At the mansion." Rose finally answered her father's question.

"Why is he still up there?" Ron was in no mood for Rose's games right now. The three of them were supposed to stay together, why now, were they not?

"Because he wanted to." Rose snapped, sounding almost annoyed with herself. "Because I ran out of time…we didn't have the walking stick yet…"

"So you left him up there?" Ron pointed outside of the tent.

"I didn't do anything. He chose this. He's a fucking idiot…but this was his idea. I got what I needed." Rose slammed the spider earrings down on the table. "That's two more horcruxes…"

"Brilliant, except we're already a man down." Ron was yelling now.

Rose threw herself in the chair at the table. "Trust me. Wasn't my idea."

Ron sighed, also tossing himself in the chair next to Rose. He knew yelling at her wouldn't fix anything; she seemed just as upset with Scorpius as he was. "What do we do now?"

"Well…we try and find the other horcruxes…" Rose sighed.

"What about Scorpius?" Ron asked.

"Hopefully, he gets the stick. We've got the wand, we got the hand of glory, and the knocker, and now…the earrings…if he gets the stick that is five of them." Rose recalled.

"How many do we think there are?" Ron asked.

"At least six…but I think seven is more reasonable. That was what Voldemort had used anyway…" Rose said.

"So two more?" Ron asked, surprised. This hunt was going much more successfully then the one he, Harry, and Hermione had gone off on over a year ago, though he knew they still needed to destroy all of these horcruxes once they found them all.

"Yeah." Rose nodded. "Except, we don't have a clue what they are. We have some work ahead of us."

"Well…lets eat first…" Ron rose to get the stove started when suddenly; a sound from outside caught his ear. He stopped, dead silent and glanced at Rose.

Rose had clearly heard the sound as well, because she was sitting straight up, listening intensely. It sounded like cracking branches. Someone was drawing close to the tent.

"Hey dad…" Rose said softly. "Did you put the incantation back on the sight…to hide the tent?"

Ron realized he had forgotten to do that part and slowly shook his head.

Within seconds, the front of the tent blasted apart and two death eaters, in full masks, stepped in, wands raised at Rose and Ron.

Rose and Ron wasted no time, both gathering their own wands.

"_Reducto!"_ Rose shouted, firing at one of the death-eaters.

The death eater shot back at her. "_Confringo!"_

The table next to Rose burst into flames and the hot wood shot at her, scolding her arm and neck.

Ron, dealing with his own death eater saw Rose out of the corner of his eye and went to help her when he heard the unspeakable come from the death eater standing over Rose.

"_Crucio!"_ The death eater sneered.

Rose burst into unbearable screams and Ron felt his knees go weak. He had only heard Hermione deal with the same curse a few months earlier, though he had never actually seen someone he loved go through it. Without realizing it, Ron raised his own wand at the death eater.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Ron heard move from his own lips and he watched as the one death eater, who had been hurting Rose, fell to the ground, dead.

Rose immediately stopped screaming, and Ron stared numbly down at the person in front of him. He had just murdered someone; though with just cause, his daughter had been in danger.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Rose's voice was loud now, and Ron could see out of the corner of his eye, the other death eater fall to the ground, also dead.

Ron continued to stare at the death eater he had just killed, feeling his stomach turn in knots. He had used an unforgivable curse; he had taken a life, he had…

"We've gotta get the fuck outta here." Rose said, already nursing her own burns, though they were unbelievably bad, and she was having trouble standing upright, effects of the torture curse.

Ron blinked and glanced at his daughter. "Are you alright?"

Rose shrugged. "Not the first time someone's used that curse on me…"

"What?" Ron was shocked.

"Future is a lot different. Remember? That's why I am here, to fix it." Rose reminded her father.

"We…" Ron glanced back at the two dead bodies in the tent. "How…I can't believe…"

"Relax, dad." Rose could tell he was upset.

"Relax? I just bloody killed a man with an unforgivable curse!" Ron was shouting again.

"I know." Rose nodded, already moving to pack up the tent. "So did I."

"But we…I mean…what do we do with them?" Ron asked.

Rose shrugged, uninterested. "Don't know. Don't care. But what I do care about is getting the fuck outta here. More will come."

"How…how can you be so cold?" Ron asked. Sure they were death eaters, sure they had just tried to kill Rose, but they were still humans and Ron had never wanted to take a human's life, not ever after the war.

"Its not the first time I've done it. After awhile, you get used to it." Rose admitted.

Ron was shocked, his mouth hanging slightly opened as he watched Rose busy herself, packing up the tent. His brain was moving a million miles an hour, though no words could come to his lips.


	23. Explanations All Around

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 23**

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror in Ginny's room, with her grey sweater pulled over, exposing her stomach. She was examining the small bump on it. She was now two months pregnant, and she knew, a little chubbier. The sweater still hid it for the most part, but even that seemed a little tight.

She sighed, pulling her sweater back down. It was the day before Christmas Eve and she and Mrs. Weasley were heading off to her home to see her parents shortly. She was beyond nervous, having to tell them about her pregnancy, and she could only hope they would not be too angry with her.

A knock on the partially opened door startled Hermione, and she turned to see Hugo stick his red-hair covered head in the room. Seeing his hair made her want to burst into tears; it reminded her so much of Ron.

"Hey." Hugo smiled at his young mother.

"Hey." Hermione forced a smile back. She knew Hugo was only checking in on her because he cared.

"You heading to Granny and Pops' house?" Hugo asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Is that what you call my parents?" Hermione laughed a little at the thought of her father being called _'pops'._

Hugo nodded. "Yeah. Well…Rose picked it out. Maybe we won't in the future…if that kid has more brains then Rose…" Hugo motioned toward Hermione's stomach, trying to make a light joke.

"Maybe…" Hermione smile faded as her eyes dropped to her stomach.

"Uh…well…do you want company for today?" Hugo realized he had upset his mother and felt awful. He had been trying desperately not to do things like that.

"Huh?" Hermione snapped her eyes back to her son. She had not really been listening.

"Do you want me to come with you and Grandma today?" Hugo repeated.

"Oh…oh no I'll be fine with your grandma." Hermione said, still feeling slightly weird to refer to Mrs. Weasley as a grandmother.

"Are you sure?" Hugo asked.

"Positive." Hermione forced a smile, though she herself was not even sure of her own words.

Hugo, who did not seem to believe his mother, gave her a smile back before nodding his head and dipping out of the door, right as Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room from behind him.

"Hugo, Lily is downstairs looking for you." Mrs. Weasley called after her red-haired grandson.

"Thanks!" Hugo's voice echoed down the hall.

"Such a lovely boy…" Mrs. Weasley said of Hugo before smiling at Hermione. "Are you ready to go, dear?"

Hermione took a deep breath, glancing at her changing body once more in the mirror. "As ready as I will be."

"It will be fine, dear. I promise. I will be right there next to you." Mrs. Weasley assured Hermione.

Hermione just gave a grateful nod. She had wished Ron was going to be there with her, but if he couldn't be, she was glad at least someone from his family was. She knew telling her parents this would not be easy, and she was so grateful for Mrs. Weasley and her company right now.

* * *

><p>Ron awoke to the sound of rain hitting the roof of the tent. He and Rose had moved the tent the night before, after the death eater attack, though they had not talked much after. Ron was still trying to digest that he had killed a man, but also that his daughter had experienced the Cruciatus curse and had even used the killing curse before. He was not starting to get an idea of how sick and twisted the future his children had come from was, and he did not like it.<p>

Ron glanced over to see Rose sleeping soundly on her side, her mouth slightly opened. She looked so much like Hermione now, especially with her eyes closed, covering the only trait she had seemed to have gotten from Ron, her blue eyes.

Watching Rose sleep made Ron think about Hermione, and it broke his heart. He missed her more then anything in the world, and he hated being apart from her, but especially now. He knew she would be mad at him when he returned, but he would never forgive himself for leaving her, even if it was to protect their future.

As Ron continued to think of Hermione and their future together, Rose stirred awake. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and glancing over to see her father starring straight at the roof of the tent.

Rose thought about saying something to him, but could see he was deep in thought and so, instead, she swung her legs out of bed and grumped over to the kitchen that was now missing a good chair and a part of the table was burned. She would have to figure out which spell would repair such a thing later.

Rose moved to make a cup of coffee for herself and listening to the rain as it pounded on the tent. She had a feeling today would be an awful day to be outside, though the thought of staying in the tent with her father after the previous night was far too much. She knew he would ask questions, especially after what had happened, and she was not really ready to answer them.

"Pour me a cup, will you?" Ron asked, getting out of his own small bed.

"Coffee?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Your American ways are growing on me." Ron said simply.

Rose nodded, silently pouring him a cup.

"It's raining." Ron commented.

Rose nodded again. "Yeah."

"Not going to be a fun day in this tent." Ron said.

"Nope." Rose agreed.

"Could be worse, could be snow."

"Yup."

"Then it would be cold and damp in this thing."

"Yeah."

"You've been tortured by the Cruiatus curse before." Ron said quickly.

Rose closed her eyes. That was the question she had been waiting for. She sighed, opening her eyes but avoiding eye contact with Ron. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do." Ron said back to her.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because you're seventeen. Because you shouldn't have ever had something like that happen to you already…" Ron told her.

Rose shook her head. When Ron had found out in the future he had the same guilty and sorrowful look on his face then as he did now. It was as if he felt guilty for not being able to stop it from happening to her, when it had never been his fault.

"I need to know." Ron said. He did not know why but he felt compelled to know what happened to Rose, but he did. If there was a way to stop it from happening he had to know.

Rose shook her head and took a deep breath. "The first time-"

"First time?" Ron swallowed hard. "Its happened more then once before?"

Rose just nodded, avoiding eye contact with Ron. "A few. The first time…it was maybe four years ago…we were over in England, visiting Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. We had gone to Hogsmeade…and we ran into Louis Goyle…"

"Goyle's son?" Ron guessed.

Rose nodded. "He saw Albus and I…we were outside a shop waiting for our moms…we wanted a few more sickles for Honeydukes…you and Uncle Harry had taken everyone else to The Three Broomsticks…I don't know how he knew, but he knew mom was inside. Things were already really bad for the muggle-borned, I mean we had left England over it years before that. I saw him pull out his wand, I didn't know what he was gonna do…he pointed it at mom when she walked out…she didn't see him, no one saw him but me…and I don't know, I just…I remember running…I wanted to knock the wand out of his hand…but I didn't get there fast enough…and he hit me with it." Rose was starring at the ground, her hands folded around her cup of coffee.

"He…he was going to use the curse on Hermione? I mean…on your mum?" Ron asked, shocked.

Rose nodded, still not looking at him. "She stopped him, of course, when she realized what he had done…but…it took her maybe a minute…I thought I was dying…"

Ron just nodded slowly. He didn't want to hear anymore, but he knew he had to. "You said…it happened more then once before?"

Rose nodded, her eyes snapping up to meet her father's matching ones. "Once the war broke out…no laws could stop any one from using the unforgiveable curses…I've been hit with it so many times…it doesn't even seem to hurt anymore…" Rose laughed bitterly as she looked at her coffee.

Ron shook his head. He knew that the unforgivable curses had been used in the Second Wizarding War, but he knew it had never been that bad. He had never used one before the previous night. "You…you've used them then…"

Rose nodded, glancing up at Ron. "A few times…only when I've had no other choice…"

Ron just nodded, swallowing hard again. He felt as if he had a rock in his throat.

"Dad, you've gotta understand…I come from a really different, completely fucked up future…" Rose reminded him.

Ron nodded. "Well, we are trying to change that now, aren't we?"

Rose smiled a bit, knowing that meant the conversation was over. Her father would not bring it up again; she was certain of it.

"Someone knows we are up to something…death eaters don't just pop up out of nowhere…" Ron changed the subject to another one that had been worrying him. How had someone known what they were up to?

"I know." Rose nodded in agreement. "It doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't matter. Means we are being watched. We need to start figuring out this next horcrux…" Ron said.

Rose nodded. "I don't have a clue where to begin though…"

Ron thought hard for a moment, and then, his eyes lit up with an idea. "I might…"

Rose screwed up her face. "What do you mean?"

"Borgin and Burkes." Ron said.

Rose shivered. That place gave her the creeps. "What about it?"

"Malfoy's love that place. I bet my left leg something in there is important to them…" Ron said.

Rose thought for a moment and had to agree, the idea wasn't stupid. Even she knew that in the future Draco Malfoy would spend a lot of time in that shop. "Its worth a try."

"Brilliant." Ron gave a little smile. He was glad his idea was a good one, and he hoped they would find something useful. The fast they gathered the horcruxes the faster he could get back to Hermione.

* * *

><p>Scorpius slowly made his way down the large staircase of the Malfoy Mansion and into the kitchen where he found a small and familiar house elf, named Tiggie, making breakfast. The Malfoy's had gotten Tiggie sometime after the Second Wizarding War and had refused to give him up, even when Hermione had really begun pushing for their rights in the future.<p>

Scorpius had always liked Tiggie, and had tried his best to treat him with respect, though it took Tiggie years to really trust him. Scorpius agreed with Hermione and her efforts to help the house elves.

"Sir…Mr. Malfoy tells me who you are…he tells me to make you breakfast." Tiggie smiled up at Scorpius and motioned to the table of food.

"Thank you, Tiggie." Scorpius smiled at the house elf who looked confused.

"You knows who I is then sir?" Tiggie asked.

"I know you very well in the future." Scorpius smiled again and took his seat, over a plate of eggs and bacon. "And thank you for this…"

Tiggie nodded, his big large eyes curiously watching Scorpius. "Tiggie lives to service the house of Malfoy…"

Scorpius just nodded, knowing that, in the future, when Tiggie became his house elf, he would set him free.

As Scorpius dug into his food, Draco entered the kitchen, followed by Lucius, his walking stick in hand.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Lucius gave an evil grin at Scorpius before smacking Tiggie in the ankles with his walking stick. "Tea, Tiggie."

Tiggie complied and quickly busied himself as Lucius and Draco each took a seat at the table with Scorpius.

"We will be going to Knockturn Alley later today, Scorpius." Draco explained. "Would you like to come?"

Scorpius nodded, his eyes falling on the walking stick in Lucius' hand. He had to figure out a way to get it and get out as quickly as possible.

"What are you looking at, boy?" Lucius asked, causing Scorpius to look up at his grandfather.

Scorpius loathed Lucius. He had never liked his grandfather. "Your stick…"

"You admire it, do you now?" Lucius asked, his eyebrow raised.

Scorpius knew he had to come up with something quickly, so he nodded. "I…I like it very much…you leave it to me in the future…"

"Leave it to you? So…I am dead in your future, am I?" Lucius asked.

Scorpius nodded. It was true; after all, Lucius had died two years earlier, though it was not true that he had given Scorpius the walking stick. That, in the future, belonged to Draco, and with good reason, seeing as it was a horcrux.

"Interesting…" Lucius said slowly, his eyes narrowing at Scorpius.

Scorpius cringed under his grandfather's glare. It seemed as though Lucius was not exactly buying Scorpius' story, and he was worried his grandfather could see through him. he quickly busied himself with eating his eggs.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath and tried to flatten her jacket and sweater over her small baby bump as she and Mrs. Weasley stood in front of Hermione's parents house. They had apparated there, though Mrs. Weasley told Hermione in another month or so Hermione would no longer be able to travel that way.<p>

"Nervous, dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked Hermione over, noticing the pregnant teen looked as white as a ghost.

"A…a little…" Hermione nodded quickly, continuing to smooth her sweater down. She was hoping her parents would not notice the bump before she could tell them.

"Don't be, Hermione. They are your parents." Mrs. Weasley wrapped a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders before moving her up the driveway and to the front door.

"I...I have a key…" Hermione fumbled in her pocket when they got to the front door. She managed, after a second, to pull a shaking hand out of her pocket with a key in it. She fumbled at the door for a moment, still shaking.

"Relax, dear." Mrs. Weasley tried to sooth the nervous girl.

Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a grateful smile before pushing the front door to her childhood home open and stepping in, Mrs. Weasley behind her.

"Hello?" Hermione heard her mother call from the kitchen. "Who is it…Hermione!" Mrs. Granger smiled when she saw her daughter.

"H-hey Mum…" Hermione smiled nervously at her mother and noticed Crookshanks pacing in the kitchen. She had left the cat with her parents when the war had broken out, and had never brought him back to Hogwarts with her that year.

"We were wondering when you were coming home, sweetheart." Mrs. Granger pulled Hermione in for a hug. "We never heard anything from you…"

As if on cue, Mr. Granger appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hermione!"

"Dad." Hermione smiled back up at her father.

Mr. Granger made his way down the stairs and kissed Hermione on the head, before smiling at Mrs. Weasley. "And to what do we owe such a lovely visit, Molly?"

Mrs. Wealsey smiled at Mr. Granger. She and Arthur had met them a few times while at Knockturn Alley. "I just offered to make the trip with Hermione, and we wanted to extend an invitation to our home for Christmas…"

"Oh, that would be lovely." Mrs. Granger smiled brightly with the same smile that Hermione had. They had not made Christmas plans because they had been waiting to hear from Hermione.

"Great." Molly smiled sweetly.

"It may not be so great…" Hermione mumbled. She wanted to scream at how nice her parents were treating her. She had done something that would disappoint them grately, and she just wanted to tell them to get it over with.

"What, dear?" Mrs. Granger turned to look at her only daughter, noticing for the first time that Hermione looked sickly. "Hermione, are you feeling alright?"

"Mum…Dad…could we go sit down, please?" Hermione asked.

"What's wrong, hunny?" Mrs. Granger pressed. She knew her daughter well, and she knew something was bothering Hermione.

"I-I have something to tell you…" Hermione looked between both of her parents. "And I think it will be best…if we sit down…"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger passed concerned looks to one another before allowing Hermione to lead them and Mrs. Wealsey into the sitting room. Hermione sat in the single chair while Mrs. Wealsey took a seat in the chair closest to her, forcing her parents to sit on the couch directly across from her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you ill? Did something serious happen?" Mrs. Granger was asking, her voice filled with panic.

Hermione glanced over at Mrs. Weasley who gave her a reassuring nod. Hermione then took a deep breath and turned to face her parents, her hands firmly in her lap. "Yes, mother. Something serious did happen…and no I am not ill…"

"Thank heavens…" Mrs. Granger held her own chest in relief and gave a slight smile to her husband. Clearly that had been his fear too.

"Well, what happened then, Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked. She had still said it was something serious.

"Well…" Hermione's eyes dropped to her hands and she began to pick at her thumbnail, nervously. "I did something…with Ron…and…well that is why Mrs. Weasley is here…"

Hermione glanced up to see her mother's face drop and her eyes move directly to Hermione's waist. It was as if Mrs. Granger knew exactly what Hermione was going to say before she even said it. Hermione wanted to laugh and cry at the same time; it was mother's intuition.

Mrs. Granger took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Hermione…are you…are you pregnant?"

Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to see her parent's reactions as she slightly nodded her head.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger's voice seemed a little too high. She wanted verbal confirmation.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes…"

"W-what? H-how?" Mr. Granger's head was moving back between his wife and daughter. He couldn't believe his wife had guessed it correctly, and that furthermore, his little girl was pregnant.

"Hermione…start explaining." Mrs. Granger's voice was level, though unsteady.

Hermione glanced up sheepishly at her parents, so grateful in that instant that Mrs. Weasley was sitting only a few feet from her. "It happened on Halloween…we had been drinking and…well…things got a little out of hand between Ron and I…"

"A little?" Mr. Granger was practically on his feet.

"Calm down, Michael." Mrs. Granger told her husband.

"Calm down? Calm down? She's bloody pregnant!" Mr. Granger pointed at Hermione who cringed under his finger. He then turned his finger to Mrs. Weasley. "And it's your son's fault! Where is that boy? I'd like to ring his neck!"

"Dad…" Hermione tried with a shaky voice. She hated to see her father angry with Mrs. Weasley, it was bad enough he was mad at her.

"It's alright, Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said sweetly, motioning to Hermione, though her eyes did not leave Mr. Granger's. "Ronald is currently handling other matters but he is completely prepared and dedicated to that baby, just as the rest of my family is…"

"_Other matters?_ Other matters! What could be a more pressing matter then this?" Mr. Granger pointed back to Hermione who was now on the verge of tears.

"Ron is dealing with this, dad…" Hermione could feel the tears slip from her eyes. "What he is doing has everything to do with this baby…"

"Hermione, calm down." Mrs. Granger was up, moving to hug her crying daughter. "It's alright, we will figure this out…"

Hermione cried harder into her mother's shoulder.

"How can you say that, Linda?" Mr. Granger seemed to be scolding his wife now.

"Because she made a mistake, Michael." Mrs. Granger snapped at her husband. "And honestly, Hermione rarely does that. She needs us right now."

Mr. Granger sighed, seeming to calm down a bit as he took his wife's words in. "Well, this is a hell of a mistake…" His eyes shifted to Hermione who was still crying, though now looking at her father. "Why couldn't you have just totaled our new car like a normal teenager?"

Hermione began to cry again at her father's words. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, daddy…"

Mr. Granger shook his head and slumped back down onto the couch, scratching his slight bald spot. After a moment, he glanced between his wife, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione. "What are we going to do?"

"Hermione's been doing all she is supposed to." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What about Ron?" Mr. Granger was looking at Hermione. "Is he going to marry you?"

Hermione let out a deep breath. "S-someday…" That much was true; Rose and Hugo were proof of it.

Mr. Granger snorted. "Some day?" His eyes turned on Mrs. Weasley. "Some kid you raised…"

"_Michael!"_ Mrs. Granger warned. "This is just as much Hermione's fault as it is Ron's."

"Ron has been spoken to about this." Mrs. Weasley said, calmly. "And I assure you, he will marry your daughter."

"You can't promise me that. I was a guy, I get it. Give him another year and he will be flying out the door. No teenager is ready for a baby." Mr. Granger snorted.

"My son was not raised that way." Mrs. Weasley's voice rose a little.

"Well, I don't know how you raised him…" Mr. Granger started.

"Dad, this is not Mrs. Weasley's fault. Ron and I did this, Ron and I are handling it." Hermione could not believe how strong her words had come out, despite her tears.

"How?" Mr. Granger turned back to his daughter. "How are you handling this? You've got no money, no job, not finished with school, I mean…where are you going to live?"

Hermione grew silent. She had not exactly figured all of that out yet. She suddenly felt more tears rise in her eyes.

"That's what I thought…" Mr. Granger shook his head sadly. "You're too young for this…maybe we should just handle it now…"

"Handle it?" Hermione felt like her father had punched her in the gut. She instantly put two hands over her abdomen, as if to protect the life inside of her. "I'm having this baby, dad."

"Then adoption, I don't know…" Mr. Granger was throwing ideas out.

"I'm keeping this baby." Hermione said firmly.

"How?" Mr. Granger asked again. "You can't even afford dipers."

"Arthur and I have discussed it. We will help the kids." Mrs. Weasley spoke up for Hermione.

"As will we." Mrs. Granger glared at her husband before turning back to Hermione. "If this is really what you want to do."

"Mum, this baby is more important then you could imagine." Hermione said softly, and then shifted her eyes to her father, feeling more brave. "And Ron and I will be fine. We will get married, and we will be happy, whether you want that or not."

Mr. Granger sighed, a little calmer. "Of course I want that for you, Hermione. I just…at nineteen…the chances of you two ending up together…"

"We do." Hermione said. "I have proof we do."

"Proof?" Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Yes. Proof." Hermione nodded. "If you are coming for Christmas you will see…"

"See what?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Your grandson…your fifteen year old grandson." Hermione said, waiting a moment for her words to sink in.

"Grandson?" Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "From the future. Ron and I…our son and daughter came back from the future…to help us."

"What?" Mr. Granger shook his head, unable to process what he was hearing.

"It's a long story…but it proves how important this baby is…" Hermione rubbed her small bump.

Mr. Granger threw his hands up in the air. "Well, start explaining. It can't be any more ridiculous then anything else I've heard today."

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath and explaining Rose and Hugo, the future, why the children were back, why the child she was carrying was so important, and where Ron and Rose were. Mrs. Weasley helped where she could, or when Hermione got too choked up to explain herself, which seemed to happen anytime she said Ron's name. When she was done, she looked at both her parents, who looked as if they had been smacked by a bus.

"Are…are you serious?" Was all Mr. Granger could get out.

Hermione shook her head. "Yes, daddy."

"Bloody hell…" Mr. Granger mumbled. He had known his daughter's world was different from his own, but he had no idea how different until now.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to do…" Mrs. Granger said after a moment. She was sitting on the floor next to Hermione, who had pulled her knees up into the chair.

"What?" Hermione asked her mother. It was clear her father had calmed down and she was relieved her parents had taken everything much better then she had expected.

"We need to get back to the Weasley's." Mrs. Granger looked outside. "Its getting late, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You're still coming for Christmas?"

"Absolutely." Mrs. Granger told her daughter.

Hermione looked to see her father give a nod and then she turned to smile at Mrs. Weasley who gave her a little wink. Mrs. Weasley had been right; her parents did love her and would not disown her over this. It was a little relief.

* * *

><p>Rose and Ron made their way down Knockturn Alley and toward the shop of Borgin and Burkes. Both seemed a little uncomfortable in the dark alleyway, though it had cleaned up a ton since the Second Wizarding War had ended; however, there was still an eerie feeling.<p>

"I hate this place…" Ron said under his breath.

"Right there with you." Rose agreed as they approached Borgin and Burkes.

Ron opened the door and allowed Rose to lead them into the dark, damp shop. Aside from them the shop was empty, causing them both to look at each other suspiciously.

"Weird…" Ron mumbled.

"Who cares, start looking." Rose said, scrambling around the strange and dark objects that cluttered the shelves.

"I don't even know what to look for." Ron admitted.

"Well a Weasley wouldn't know what to do with anything in here, now would they?" Lucius Malfoy's voice filled the shop.

Ron and Rose both turned to see Lucius, followed by Draco and Scorpius, filing out of the back office.

"I'm sorry, but the owner has stepped out. Not that he would be of much service to you, I am certain. You see, there are no muggle objects in here..." Lucius glared at Ron, clearly taking a shot at Mr. Weasley.

Ron said nothing, though his eyes did not meet Lucius'.

"Shove it." Rose spoke up.

Lucius turned, surprised at the brown-haired teenager.

"Don't you dare speak to my father that way." Draco stepped around Lucius, defending him.

"Calm down, Draco." Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder as he curiously glanced Rose over. "And who might you be?"

"She's from the future." Draco explained. "Weasley and that mudblood, Hermione Granger's kid…"

"Don't you call my mother that." Rose stepped up at Draco, suddenly forgetting the entire reason they were even in the store.

"Well, its what she is." Scorpius stepped up to Rose, giving her a warning look to calm down or things would be exposed.

Rose knew Scorpius was just warning her. He hated the word _mudblood _more then she did.

Lucius eyed the exchange between Rose and Scorpius rather carefully before watching Rose slump away, toward her father.

"You should really leave…now." Draco glared at Rose and Ron.

Rose glared back at Draco for a moment before shifting her eyes to Scorpius who gave her a quick nod. Her eyes then fell to Lucius' walking stick. Scorpius had still clearly not obtained it, though it appeared he was working on it.

Lucius seemed to follow Rose's gaze between Scorpius and then his walking stick, and he grew enraged. Before Rose knew it, the walking stick was making contact with her right cheekbone and she was on her back, bleeding from the face.

"Bastard!" Ron growled at Lucius, though moved to help Rose to her feet.

Lucius turned to see Scorpius wincing at the blood that poured off of Rose's face. He was outraged. "You care what happens to this half-blood?"

"What?" Scorpius snapped his eyes up to his grandfather. He knew he needed to lie, especially now. "No. Absolutely not."

"Then show our guests to the door." Lucius waved his walking stick in the direction of Rose and Ron.

Scorpius nodded and moved, grabbing Ron by the collar and then yanking a bleeding Rose to her feet. He pushed them both toward the door, mumbling so only they could hear them. "I've got this under control. Go home. See your family…"

Rose and Ron wanted to say something back to him; to ask him what he meant, but the knew they couldn't do that, and so they let him chuck them out into the alley again, watching him slam the door behind him.

"Fucking asshole…" Rose grumbled, staggering to her feet, her hand over her bleeding cheek.

"Let me see it." Ron moved, pulling Rose's hand away from her face to expose a large gash. "That looks bloody nasty."

"Thanks, Dad." Rose said, sarcastically.

'Well, its true. He got a good shot in with that stick. Why the hell did he do it though besides the fact that he's a Malfoy?" Ron asked as he began to follow Rose out of the alleyway.

"He saw me starring at his stick." Rose admitted.

"You think he is on to us?" Ron asked. "Maybe he sent the death eaters…"

Rose shrugged. She couldn't help but think the same thing. "Maybe. One thing is for sure though."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Something is in that store. Something that they did not want us to know about." Rose said.

"That's a bit obvious. But Scorpius is there, he will handle it…" Ron said.

"What if he can't figure it out?" Rose asked.

"I am sure he can. Maybe he already has. He did tell us to go home." Ron reminded her, and in truth wanted nothing more then to do just that. He missed Hermione desperately.

"We can't." Rose shook her head. "We can't bank on him…if something happens…"

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Ron asked. "We don't even know what we are looking for."

"So? We do know it's in there." Rose motioned back to Borgin and Burkes. "Which leaves us with one choice…we sneak back in there."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Ron shook his head at his daughter as he followed after her. She seemed to be ignoring him, her thoughts racing about the next and hopefully last, horcrux aside from the walking stick.

* * *

><p>The Grangers drove Hermione and Mrs. Weasley back to the Burrow, which gave them all more time to talk about Hermione's pregnancy, Hugo and Rose, and where Ron and Rose had gone off to. By the end of the trip, Mr. Granger seemed to be coming around to the idea of Hermione being pregnant, though neither of her parents seemed excessively thrilled, which Hermione found more then understandable.<p>

"Home sweet home." Mrs. Weasley said, glancing up at the Burrow as Mr. Granger parked the car.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger eyed the Burrow, both clearly taken back by the odd structure. Hermione stifled a laugh, as she knew her parents had never been to a Wizard's home before.

"Its lovely." Mrs. Granger said, as she got out of the passenger seat and opened Hermione's door.

"Thank you, Linda." Mrs. Weasley smiled, and then move to the front door. "In we go…"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed Hermione and Mrs. Weasley into the Burrow where they were immediately met by Harry and Ginny.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Harry and Ron's sister, Ginny?" Hermione asked her parents. She knew they had met both Harry and Ginny years ago while shopping for Hermione's school supplies.

"Of course." Mrs. Granger smiled. "Lovely to see you two again."

"You as well." Harry smiled at Mrs. Granger, glad to see that Hermione's parents had returned with her, meaning things had gone well.

"Hate to be rude, but we are taking the kids down to the lake to go skating." Ginny said.

"Oh, is Hugo going?" Hermione asked.

"No." Albus seemed to appear out of nowhere and raced past his pregnant aunt. "He's currently _tied up_ at the moment…"

Lily too, shot out of the living room, grinning from ear to ear as she moved past Hermione and the Grangers and out the door after her brother. "He certainly is."

"That doesn't sound good." Ginny said. She had grown up with a lot of brothers, and she knew when words had another meaning.

"Its not." James said, making his way toward the front door, holding a rope in his hand. "Albus and Lily tied Hugo to the tree outside Uncle George's window."

"What?" Hermione was outraged.

"Why would they do something like that?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, her hands on her hips.

"Hugo lost a bet." James said simply. "I just cut him down now."

"And where was Arthur in all of this!" Mrs. Weasley threw her hands up and moved into the kitchen, looking for her husband that needed a scolding.

"Where is Hugo now?" Hermione's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine, mom. I'll be right down!" Hugo's voice came from up the stairs.

"American?" Mr. Granger commented.

Hermione nodded, giving a small smile to her father as they stepped aside to let Ginny, Harry, and James out the front door. "Yes. We move there when things start to get bad in England in the future."

"Must have been when he was little. He hasn't a trace of an accent." Mrs. Granger commented.

Hermione nodded as she motioned for her parents to follow her into the living room. "Neither does Rose."

"So…you must move away quite early then…" Mrs. Granger commented, taking a seat next to Hermione on the couch.

Hermione shrugged. She could see her mother was not fond of the idea of her moving to America in the future. "Well, hopefully there will be no need to do such a thing if we can fix everything now…"

"Hopefully we still move. The weather and the bagels are way better in America." Hugo's voice filled the room as he hit the bottom step and turned into the living room, grinning at the younger versions of his mother and grandparents.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were clearly shocked to see Hugo standing in front of him. He was a spitting image of Ron, except that they both immediately noticed he had brown eyes identical to Hermione's. That small detail was strong enough to convince anyone that he was absolutely Hermione's child.

"Mum, Dad…this is your grandson, Hugo." Hermione motioned to Hugo.

"Hugo Crookshanks Weasley." Hugo stuck his hand out to the grandparents who had yet to meet him. "Nice to see you guys."

"Crookshanks?" Hermione practically choked on Hugo's middle name. She had never asked what his full name was.

"Isn't that the name of your cat, Hermione?" Mr. Granger was holding back a laugh. He clearly knew the answer to that question.

"Mom loved that cat. It died when she was pregnant with me…dad said she didn't handle it well…" Hugo explained.

"Clearly…" Mr. Granger stifled another laugh. He already liked Hugo very much.

Mrs. Granger held her mouth, a smile on her lips as she admired Hugo. "I just…I cant believe this…you really are my grandson?"

"In the flesh." Hugo took a seat on the coffee table in front of Hermione who took the second to seemingly excuse herself from the conversation, moving toward the sitting room where she watched Ginny, Harry, and their kids at the lake. She was beyond tired, and she could easily see that her parents were rather taken with Hugo.

"Amazing…" Mrs. Granger mumbled to herself.

"Bloody brilliant." Mr. Granger grinned. "So what is the future like, boy?"

"Sucks actually…" Hugo began to explain what the world was exactly like when he left, in the middle of a war.

Mrs. Granger began to listen to Hugo's story, but had also seen Hermione move toward the corner of the room and wanted to talk to her daughter. She could see hat her husband and Hugo were enthralled in a conversation and she doubted either would miss her, so she also got up, moving toward her pregnant daughter who was gazing out the window.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger said softly.

Hermione snapped her eyes toward her mother. Clearly, she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Sorry…yes, Mum?"

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

Hermione sighed, her eyes falling to her stomach. "Given the circumstances…"

"Hermione, I am sorry for how your father reacted earlier…" Mrs. Granger said.

"Its fine. I thought it would be worse, to be honest." Hermione admitted.

"Neither of us are happy with what has gone on, Hermione." Mrs. Granger told her. "But given the extenuating circumstances, and quite frankly the odd ways in which this…magical world works…we understand this is important." She motioned to Hermione's stomach.

"Mum, I know you don't really get it, but thank you for trying." Hermione said, glancing down at her stomach.

"No, you are right. I don't understand what it means to be a witch, but I do understand what it means to be in love and be carrying your first child…" Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a small smile. "And both of those can be scary things…"

Hermione nodded in agreement with her mother. They were both scary things, not to mention everything else she was dealing with. "That's true…"

"You miss Ron, dear, don't you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione nodded, tears prickling her eyes. "Yes."

"Well, I can see that you two will do well together." Mrs. Granger motioned over to Hugo who was laughing with Mr. Granger. "That boy is proof of it."

Hermione nodded, wiping up a tear. Hugo was certainly proof that Hermione and Ron would be good parents. "Is it strange, mum? To see him?"

"Unbelievably. Wasn't it for you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Honestly, weirder things have happened…"

Mrs. Granger laughed. "I guess that is the difference between our little worlds then, dear."

Hermione nodded in agreement as he eyes moved to glance back out the window. She was praying, though she knew it was useless, that any second now, Ron's red hair would appear over the hill.


	24. More Surprises

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 24**

Scorpius stood in Borgin and Burkes with Lucius and Draco. The owner had closed the shop up for the holiday yesterday, but had allowed the Malfoy's to come and pick something up. Scorpius was curious as to what the object was, but had been sidetracked by Ron and Rose being in the store. Now that they were gone, Scorpius' mind was racing again at the reason they were at the creepy shop.

"I can't believe they were in here…" Draco motioned to the door they had thrown Rose and Ron out of.

"Was rather suspicious…don't you agree?" Lucius narrowed his eyes at Scorpius.

"Oh…yes…" Scorpius nodded feverishly, though even to himself, his voice sounded unconvincing.

Lucius just raised an eyebrow at Scorpius who felt himself shrink under his grandfather's glare.

"Well, they are gone now, so let's get on with it." Draco seemed excited.

"On with that?" Scorpius asked.

"Is it really necessary to tell him now?" Lucius spoke to Draco but kept his eyes on Scorpius. "Honestly, if he doesn't know in the future, there is a reason you haven't told him yet…"

"He's fine, father." Draco said instantly.

Scorpius was confused by the conversation, but he did know Draco was defending him, which was different, at least from his future father. Normally, Draco never trusted Scorpius and it was clear to Scorpius that the younger version of his father liked him much more then the future version.

"If you insist…" Lucius was clearly disappointed with the decision Draco had made.

"Tell me what?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I decided…after all you are my son and you will know someday, to let you in on a few more horcruxes..." Draco said slowly.

"Really?" Scorpius tried to hide his excitement. He was having the best of luck.

Draco nodded. "I want you to keep one safe for me…"

"You already gave me the Hand of Glory." Scorpius said, hoping Draco hadn't forgotten that.

"I know, but this one will be something you can actually use while you are here. I had packed it in storage here at the shop a few years ago…" Draco said, moving behind the counter.

"You kept stuff here?" Scorpius asked.

"Some of our more…_precious_ artifacts were too important to even be left in the cellar during the Ministry raids." Lucius explained.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes back at Lucius. He knew exactly what that meant; the dark arts artifacts that the Malfoy's hand by the dozens.

"Here it is." Draco said, satisfaction in his voice as he pulled out a broomstick.

Scorpius eyed the broomstick for a second, and then glanced up at Draco. "It's a broomstick."

"It's my first broomstick that I eve played a Quidditch match on…" Draco explained.

"Okay…" Scorpius nodded. He could see how it was an important object to his father, but to make it into a horcrux?

"He doesn't even appreciate it, Draco. Don't give it to him." Lucius said.

"No, no I do." Scorpius said quickly. "Its brilliant, dad. I just…I'm a little big for it…"

Draco nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I suppose…"

"But I'd love to hold onto it. I'm sure I could ride it a bit here and there…" Scorpius added quickly.

Draco gave his son a little smile before handing him the broomstick. "Well, then you keep it."

"Thanks." Scorpius smiled, and meant it. That was another horcrux down. Now he just needed the walking stick and to figure out if there were any left.

"Your interest in these horcruxes does make me wonder…" Lucius spoke evenly. "Do you know how important they are in your own life, dear Scorpius?"

Scorpius eyed his grandfather suspiciously. Was that a trick question? He wasn't sure. "I mean, they are important to my dad so…"

"So important, in fact, that he passed them onto you…" Lucius said, a small, evil smile dancing on his lips. "Were you aware of that?"

It was clear to Scorpius that Lucius was trying to get a reaction out of him, and it was working. Scorpius did not like the way the things Lucius was saying were starting to sound. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…it's in your blood of course…" Lucius said.

"What's in my blood?" Scorpius asked, his eyes shooting over to Draco. He hoped, since his father liked him in this reality, that Draco would tell him what Lucius was talking about.

"Umm…well I want to wait to tell you…" Draco grinned. "I knew you would be excited, since these horcruxes interest you so much…but…well my blood…your blood…it is its own horcrux…"

"What?" Scorpius could feel that blood rush from his face.

"It was smart of Voldemort, really…he turned me into a horcrux, or rather my blood…your blood…the blood that runs in any Malfoy after me. You are proof that his plan works, because as long as one Malfoy is alive, then that final horcrux can be passed on to each generation." Draco explained, still smiling. He was clearly proud of this.

"But I…so I am a horcrux?" Scorpius felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. His worst nightmare had been confirmed. He was more tied to Voldemort then he ever wished to be.

"You seem upset, boy…" Lucius eyed Scorpius suspiciously. "You should be honored."

"I…I am…" Scorpius lied. "Just a lot to take in."

"Well, take it in on the walk home…we should be off now." Lucius said.

"I think, I think I want to stay here for a bit…" Scorpius said, noticing the odd looks he was getting from his father and grandfather. "I mean, I still have to Christmas shop."

"You don't need to get us anything…" Draco said.

"I want to." Scorpius recovered though his limbs felt numb. "I'll meet you back at the mansion…"

Lucius gave one more, hard look at Scorpius and then nodded. "Very well. Come, Draco."

Draco complied and followed his father out of the back of the shop, leaving Scorpius alone to collapse in a chair, completely in shock from the news he had just heard, he hadn't even realized the broomstick had slide out of his hand.

* * *

><p>Rose, her face bloody and bruised, decided that she wanted a drink. Ron would not object, though he knew his daughter was technically not of age, he also knew no one would question her age. They made their way into the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a table in the corner. Rose quickly ordered them two fire whiskies, noticing the odd look the rest of the inhabitants of the pub were giving her. She assumed it was because of her face.<p>

"Am I bleeding bad?" Rose asked, her voice hushed.

Ron nodded, screwing up his face a bit. "Yeah, pretty bad."

Rose just rolled her eyes and grabbed a napkin, wiping the excess blood the best she could. "I'll have a black eye by morning."

"You already do." Ron told her. It was true, her eye was swollen.

"Great." Rose said, taking the fire whiskey the waitress had brought them and tossing it back before the waitress even walked away, beckoning her for another.

"Better slow down there…" Ron said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because we've got to make a plan if we are going back into Borgin and Burkes." Ron said, his voice low incase anyone was listening.

"We will go in the early morning. They won't be opened anyway…it will give us plenty of time." Rose said.

"How do you know they won't be opened?" Ron asked.

"Because its Christmas Eve." Rose said casually, sipping her second fire whiskey.

"What? No it isn't…" Ron shook his head at his daughter, wondering if she had gotten a concussion from the hit she had taken earlier.

Rose was silent for a few minutes watching the clock in the corner of the pub before turning to grin at her father. "It is now."

Ron turned and noticed that it was, in fact, past midnight. He did the math in his head and realized Rose was right; it was Christmas Eve. He shuttered at the thought of not spending the holiday with Hermione. He belonged next to her, sharing the first holiday they would have with her carrying their first child. He just wished Rose would listen to Scorpius and let them go home. He missed Hermione and his family deeply.

"Merry early Christmas, dad…" Rose tipped her glass of fire whiskey toward her father.

Ron gave her a small, loving smile. At least he would spend the holiday with one of his girls. "Merry early Christmas, Rose."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to a wave of nausea and cursed silently. She just wanted the morning sickness to be over, but it showed no signs of stopping. As she emptied her stomach over the toilet, she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice filled the bathroom in a whisper. "Are you okay?"

Hermione went to answer when another wave of nausea hit her. A second later she felt someone holding her hair back. She knew it was Ginny, and she was beyond grateful for it. When Hermione was finished, she sat down slowly, leaning against the back wall of the bathroom, and cradling her baby bump.

"Thanks, Ginny…" Hermione said, her eyes closed.

"No problem…" Ginny said, though she swallowed hard, trying to hold back her own gags. She did not like to watch people throw up.

"Really, Ginny…" Hermione smiled at her friend when she was certain she wouldn't throw up again.

"Just, brush your teeth…" Ginny helped Hermione to her feet and to the sink.

Hermione smiled softly and began brushing her teeth. When she was finished, she noticed Ginny was still standing there. "What is it, Gin?"

"Well…just wanted to remind you to wear the sweater mum knitted for you…you know its Weasley tradition on Christmas Eve." Ginny said.

Hermione now realized Ginny was wearing the light blue sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit two years ago. She nodded. "I hope mind fits…"

Ginny stifled a laugh. "You haven't gotten that fat yet, Hermione…"

"But I have gained some weight then?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend while she rummaged through her drawers for the grey sweater Mrs. Weasley had given her.

"A bit. Nothing much." Ginny said, knowing any answer she would give would be wrong. "But you should be. You need to keep my niece or nephew healthy…"

Hermione smiled, though the thought actually being an aunt to the baby she was carrying was such a foreign concept.

"Come on, lets get downstairs. Your mum and my mum have been baking cookies all morning." Ginny said.

"I thought something smelled good…" Hermione inhaled the air as she followed Ginny down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found Mrs. Weasley over the stove, Mrs. Granger stirring a bowl of cookie dough, and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger, George, and Harry at the end of the table, drinking tea and explaining Quidditch to Mr. Granger.

"Oh good! You girls are awake!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, pulling a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Took you long enough, sleepy heads." George grinned down the table at Hermione and Ginny. "Or does my nephew take after Ron and sleep in?"

"You mean your niece!" Ginny glared at George.

"Weasley's don't have girls, Ginny…" George teased back.

"I'm a Weasley…" Ginny glared at him.

"Exactly. Some girl you are." George teased.

Ginny went to say something but Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"Enough, you two…not on Christmas Eve." Mrs. Weasley warned.

Hermione eased herself into a chair next to her mother. "Really, you two…"

"Ouch, sounding like a mum already…" George teased.

Hermione glared at the twin.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione.

"I was a little sick this morning…" Hermione admitted.

"A little…" Ginny scoffed, grabbing herself a bowl of cereal and taking a seat next to Harry.

"Where are the kids?" Hermione asked, changing the subject and taking a seat next to her mother.

"Albus and James are bringing the tree in and Hugo and Lily are out building snowmen…I told them whoever makes a better one won't have to help me clean up dinner." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I like having them around. Means I don't get stuck lugging the tree in." George commented.

"Not like you ever helped with the tree, anyway…." Bill's voice filled the kitchen.

Squeals of excitement filled the Weasley kitchen as Billy, a pregnant Fleur, and Charlie entered. Introductions were quickly thrown around to the Granger's before all settled around the table.

"Congratzulations, 'Ermione." Fleur grinned, her English getting better. "Bill haz told me ze wonderful newz of ze baby…"

"Thank you, Fleur." Hermione said, though she could not take her eyes off of Fleur's small stomach. Fleur was four months pregnant and looked the same size as Hermione, causing Hermione to worry about how big she would actually get by the time she was four months pregnant.

"We're excited our little one will have a cousin there age." Bill leaned over Hermione, giving her a kiss on the head before taking a seat next to Fleur.

Hermione just nodded; she really did not know what to say.

"Speaking of making babies…any word from Ron?" Charlie asked, pouring some fire whiskey into his tea.

"Easy there, boy. Its early…" Mr. Weasley warned his son of the fire whiskey.

"And a holiday." Charlie tipped his glass to his father and took it down in one gulp before turning to Hermione for an answer about Ron.

"Uh…no. No word from Ron…or Rose…" Hermione avoided eye contact with Charlie and wanted to cry when she felt her mother's comforting arm snake around her back. She wished Ron was there with her; it was hard being around his family without him.

"Oh right, Rose!" Charlie grinned, glancing around. "We've got a couple of future kids running around, don't we?"

"They are outside…" Mrs. Weasley told him. "And don't get any ideas, Charlie…they are not to be used for anything dangerous, or illegal, or…what you and your brothers would consider funny…"

"Yeah. Like when you thought it was funny to color my hair blue when I was six." Ginny glared at Charlie and then George.

"That was funny, though." George commented.

"Hardly…" Percy's voice filled the kitchen now, and everyone turned to see him striding in, wearing a suit. "Sorry I am late. I was working this morning…"

"On Christmas Eve?" Bill raised an eyebrow at Percy. "You need to get a new job, dear brother…"

"Work is work." Percy sighed, and then stuck his hand out to Mr. Granger. "Percy Weasley."

"Michael Granger." Mr. Granger shook Percy's hand.

Percy smiled and then turned to Mrs. Granger. "And you must be Hermione's lovely mother…"

"Linda." Mrs. Granger smiled at Percy.

Percy nodded and then turned his attention to Hermione. "You look radient, Hermione."

"I look fat, Percy." Hermione said shortly. Ever since Percy had returned to help them in the Second Wizarding War he had been trying his best to get on everyone's good side, and it would get to the point that Hermione wanted to vomit. It wasn't that he was being fake; she just thought he was overdoing it. She knew he was sorry for abandoning his family, but it would take her more then a few months to like Percy a ton again. She had watched how he had torn the Weasley family apart, and she could not forgive him for hurting such a great family as easily as the rest could.

Percy did not know what to say and so he just took a seat next to Harry.

"Just…try not to talk to her when she is in one of those moods…" Harry leaned into Percy.

"I'm not in a mood, Harry." Hermione glared down the table at Harry. She suddenly got the urge to smack him in the face with the spoon her mother was using to stir the cookie dough. She blamed that thought on her hormones.

* * *

><p>Rose woke quickly to a nudge on her shoulder. She lifted her head and realized that she was still sitting at the table in the Leaky Cauldron, surrounding by shot glasses. She glanced around again to see her father, towering over her. Clearly, he had been the one to poke her shoulder.<p>

"What…what the hell?" Rose could feel her head pounding from the hangover that had hardly hit her. "Where are we?"

"Leaky Cauldron." Ron said, his eyes slightly bloodshot from drinking as well.

"Why the fuck are we still here…" Rose asked.

Ron just motioned to the empty shot glasses that littered their table.

Rose nodded, understanding and trying her best to focus her vision. She realized her right eye was practically swollen shut now. "Fuck."

"I bet it looks worse then it feels." Ron told her.

"Lets just get over to the shop…" Rose stood and followed Ron out of the pub and toward Borgin and Burkes. She had been so focused on not tripping over her own feet that before she could register it, they were standing outside the creepy shop which was clearly closed for the holiday.

"Lets just get this over with." Ron said, preparing to use a spell on the door. He went to grab the handle and was shocked when the door creaked opened. He turned to Rose, raising an eyebrow. "They just leave the door opened?"

"Who gives a shit? Lets just do this…" Rose grumbled, pushing past her father and into the shop. She was too hung over to think straight.

Ron followed Rose into the shop, though more cautiously then his daughter. He had his wand drawn and was ready to attack, especially when Rose stopped dead in her tracks.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Rose's voice was angry and she suddenly jerks forward, into the dark shop. A second later, Ron heard a loud smack.

"Rose?" Ron turned his head to see Rose bent over someone in a charge. She smacked the person again. Ron quickly walked up to see a clearly drunk Scorpius sitting in the chair, a broomstick by his side and the floor around him littered with beer bottles.

"He's passed out." Rose grumbled.

"I'd say so." Ron agreed.

"Scorpius?" Rose smacked the blonde wizard in the head with a small blow. "Scorpius?"

"Let me try…" Ron rolled his sleeve up and licked his lips. He liked Scorpius enough, but it was not every day he got to hit a Malfoy. He pulled his arm back and punched Scorpius square in the gut.

A second later, Scorpius was on the floor, holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

"Dad! Rose scolded, bending over to help Scorpius up.

"What? He's awake now…" Ron defended his actions.

Rose rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to Scorpius. "What the hell are you doing?"

Scorpius just handed Rose the broom, saying nothing.

Rose looked at the broom then back at Scorpius. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's a horcrux." Scorpius' voice was strained, as if he had been yelling for days.

Rose glanced down at the broom. "Your joking right?"

"No." Scorpius climbed back into the chair he had been sitting in and grabbed a beer bottle off the floor, trying to drink from it, then turning it over when he realized it was empty.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you, mate?" Ron asked, noticing Scorpius was in awful shape.

"I've...been drinking…" Scorpius slurred a bit.

"We can see that." Ron told the younger boy. "But why?"

"Because…I'm gonna die." Scorpius seemed to laugh a bit.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rose was confused, still looking down at the broom.

"We've gotta destroy all the horcruxes, right? So I'm gonna die…" Scorpius was laughing at his own words now.

'You are completely drunk." Rose said.

"Actually, I'm not. I'm completely…screwed up." Scorpius shook his head, looking as if he were about to cry.

Ron rolled his eyes and jerked Rose back to his side, whispering in his ear. "Figure out what is bloody wrong with him, will you? We don't have all day…"

Rose nodded, though she was unsure how to go about it. "Scorpius, what the hell are you jabbering about?"

"Another horcrux…" Scorpius was looking down at his hands. "You see…Voldemort was smarter this time…he didn't turn a snake into a horcrux…he turned me into it."

Ron and Rose looked at each other in confusion before Rose turned back to Scorpius. "What?"

"Well, maybe not me specifically, but it might as well have been." Scorpius glanced up at Rose. "My blood, my father's blood really, was turned into a horcrux. As long as a Malfoy passes the blood on…Voldemort can never really be destroyed."

"Wait so…Draco turned himself into a horcrux?" Ron was confused.

"No. Just his blood. Much worse…because his blood runs in my veins, and it will just keep passing on and on until the Malfoy's stop reproducing…" Scorpius looked away.

"Blood doesn't really pass from a parent to a kid…" Rose tried to be reasonable.

"Then his DNA, I don't know." Scorpius glared at Rose. "All I know is that my dad is a horcrux, and when I am born I'll be one, and if I ever have kids, they will be one…"

Rose took a deep breath, rubbing her left eye, careful to avoid her swollen, gashed, right eye. "So what does this mean?"

"It means I've gotta die…or my dad…but it would be easier…if you just killed me now, I would have never existed in the first place." Scorpius said. "I'll let you do it. I won't fight you."

Ron sighed. "He has a point…"

"No he doesn't." Rose snapped at her father, before turning back to Scorpius. "It would be a waste of time. I mean, if we kill anyone, it's your father-"

"Which would in turn, kill me…" Scorpius reminded her.

"But killing you alone solves nothing." Rose said. "Who's to say your parents don't just have another kid since we kill you and you don't exist? I doubt they won't ever have any children. Especially if its important to the carrying on of the horcrux."

"That's also a valid point." Ron sighed.

"Plus…if one horcrux survives and the rest are destroyed…then who cares? Voldemort's been broken up so many times, I doubt he could handle another fresh batch of horcruxes and even be remotely human." Rose reasoned.

Scorpius and Ron were silent for a moment. Scorpius was contemplated what Rose was saying, while Ron was starring in awe at his daughter, noticing how much she sounded like Hermione now.

"Alright, suppose that is true. What now?" Ron finally spoke.

"Take that stupid broom back to the Burrow with you." Scorpius said, standing up. He seemed almost stone sober now. "I still have to get the walking stick…but I can do that. You should go home, spend the holiday with your family."

"What? And leave you without protection? No way." Rose said simply. "Especially not after what you just told us."

"You should go specifically because of what I just told you." Scorpius said. "They aren't going to hurt me, they can't risk it. They know they need me in the future."

"That's very true." Ron said quickly. He wanted more then anything to get back to the Burrow; to get back to Hermione.

"Yeah, but what if there are more horcruxes?" Rose asked. "We came out here for a reason, we should do the job thoroughly." She wanted to be absolutely sure they got all the horcruxes before they returned to the Burrow.

"I'll get in touch with you if anymore pop up…but we have found a hell of a lot of them…" Scorpius reasoned.

"It doesn't mean anything…" Rose started.

"Rose, please. I just…I want to get back to your mum…" Ron admitted.

Rose looked hard at him, but remained silent. She could see where he was coming from, but she also had to wonder if he was grasping the concept of how vital it was to find every horcrux. If they didn't, there futures were doomed.

* * *

><p>The entire Weasley clan and the Grangers were sitting in the living room, drinking some tea and catching up, mostly with Charlie, Percy, Bill, and Fleur about what had been going on in their lives. Everyone was already well aware of what had happened with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and their children from the future though none of the new arrivals had met their future nieces and nephews since Lily, Hugo, Albus, and James were still outside completing their Christmas tasks.<p>

"Whose kids are getting the tree?" Bill joked. "Because they are slow as anything."

"That would be Harry's." George nudged Harry in the gut. "They seem a bit slower then you were at their age."

"Shut up, George." Ginny had heard her brother and glared at him from her seat next to Harry on the couch.

"Just making a point. You'd think Ron's kid would be the slow-" George started, but realized, from they way Hermione's face had dropped from her seat on the opposite coach between her mother and Bill, that she was not amused. "Sorry, Hermione…"

Hermione just shrugged at George and glanced out the window to see Hugo and Lily making their way toward the house. "The snowmen are done…"

"What?" Mrs. Granger, who had been talking to Mrs. Weasley glanced over at her daughter.

"Hugo and Lily are coming in…" Hermione nodded out the window.

"Excellent. Proper introductions are due." Percy spoke up, standing next to Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley near the fireplace.

A second later, Hugo and Lily, there faces red from the cold, came into the room smiling. Both stopped when they saw the number of people the room contained.

"Looks like a normal Weasley Christmas." Hugo said, yanking his hat off to unleashed his red hair.

"Well if that isn't Ron's son, I don't know who is." Charlie spoke up. He had been hovering over the back of the couch, which contained Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur.

Hugo grinned at his Uncle Charlie, whom had always been his favorite Uncle, because he had spoiled them all rotten since he had no kids of his own.

"And this lovely girl must be Lily." Bill, who was sitting near the door they had entered turned and smiled at the young blonde girl, who despite her hair coloring, looked like the perfect mix between Ginny and Harry.

Lily smiled. "Its good to see you, Uncle Bill…"

"Uncle Bill? Zat is too funny…" Fleur smiled at her husband. It was odd hearing someone call him an uncle.

"Well, I guess no introductions are needed, really." Mrs. Weasley spoke up, knowing that her grandchildren already knew their aunts and uncles.

"No, but some help with this blood tree would be nice." Albus' voice rose from the front door where he and James were struggling to carry a tree in.

Harry and Charlie lept into action, helping the two younger boys bring the tree in and set it up in the corner of the room, behind Mrs. Weasley's chair.

Mrs. Weasley was on her feet, admiring the tree. "Its lovely boys."

"We try." Albus said smugly.

"Now, which is which of these two?" Bill spoke up, unsure which of the boys who looked so much like Harry was Albus and which was James.

"I'm James." James said proudly.

"Albus." Albus gave a half wave to his family.

Everyone then began talking and joking, enjoying snacks and firewhiskey in the small, cramped living room. Laughter filled the air and brothers joked with brothers, kids joked with their parents, all except Hermione who sat between Mrs. Granger and Bill, glancing out the window and rubbing small circles on her little round stomach. It was Christmas Eve, and the entire Weasley family was there with the exception of Ron and Rose. Hermione wished they would both just come busting in the door any second. It would be the best Christmas present ever.

"Mom, you alright?" Hugo's voice snapped Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione glanced up to see her son standing over her, a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to her and she took it, wondering how he had known she was thirsty in the first place. "Fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure, dear?" Mrs. Granger spoke. "You seem...quiet…"

"Just a little tired." Hermione forced a smile since she wasn't lying entirely. She was rather tired.

"Ze baby will do zat to you…" Fleur spoke up, making an exhausted facial expression.

Hermione gave a short smile to Fleur. Sometimes Fleur still got under Hermione's skin, and Hermione noticed her pregnancy harmones were not helping her change that. She wanted nothing more to smack the smile off of Fleur's face. Fleur had nothing to complain about. She had here whole family; she was pregnant with her husband's child, her husband who was sitting right not to her. Hermione was all alone, aside from her extended family and her one child from the future.

A knock on the door interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Who could that be, on Christmas Eve?" Mr. Weasley moved toward the door.

Hermione felt her heart jump. Could it be Ron? Then she felt her heart sink. Ron and Rose would never knock on the front door.

Mr. Weasley opened the door to find three teenage boys, and five teenage girls standing there, looking bruised and beaten up, with ripped clothing and dirty faces.

"Merlin's beard! Can we help you young ones?" Mr. Weasley immediately felt bad for the group of teenagers.

"You better be able to or Luna is gonna have some explaining to do…" A tall, lanky boy with darker skin and bright blue eyes pushed past Mr. Weasley.

"Fred?" Albus and Hugo said at the same time.

"Ah so Luna didn't lie." The boy named Fred grinned.

"What…how…what…" Hugo was making his way to the door. He was shocked; Fred was his cousin from the future, the son of George and Angelia. What was he doing here?

Before Hugo's question could be answered the rest of his cousins, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne, followed by Teddy Lupin all filed in, looking rather beaten up.

"What in the bloody hell…" Albus moved toward his cousins and was followed quickly by Lily and James.

"Good to see you too…" Roxanne spoke up. She had dark skin and long brown hair, a spitting image of her mother though not as athletically built.

Albus grinned, hugging Roxanne tightly. It was good to see all his cousins were alive.

"Uh…excuse us…but…you know each other?" Mr. Weasley spoke up as he closed the door behind the new group of teenagers.

"Know each other?" Lily giggled at her grandfather, noticing all the confused looks her aunts, uncles, parents, and grandparents were giving her. "They are our cousins!"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, in shock.

"The rest of the Weasley clan." James smiled, moving to hug Molly and Lucy. Molly was his favorite cousin, so academically inclined, just like him.

"Wait…come again?" George was standing now, as were most of the Wealsey's.

"Your kids…from the future…" Fred grinned at his dad before plopping down in the seat George had been sitting.

"My what?" George shook his head.

"Your kids." Albus repeated, glancing around the room. "Everyone…sit down…this could take awhile…"

All of the Weasley's obeyed and took their seats, everyone in the room, including the Granger's, shocked by the new arrivals.

"Alright, lets start. What the hell are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"Same thing you are doing here." Teddy stepped forward, his hair was jet black right now, though he could change it at any second if he desired to. He was a tall, lanky boy, but good looking just the same. "We ran into Luna a few days ago…she and Hagrid had rescued us from some snatchers. They told us what you were doing…what was going on…we thought we could be of some help."

"The more the merrier…" Albus rolled his eyes. He didn't think it was smart to send all of his cousins back to be killed, but then again, he knew the future was even more dangerous for them to be walking around in.

"Sorry, but, do you think you could tell us who you are…" Harry spoke up, on behalf of the people who had no clue who the new arrivals were.

"Teddy Lupin, Uncle Harry." Teddy grinned at his godfather.

"Teddy?" Harry was amazed to see the man in front of him. He knew Teddy already, as a little baby in the present time, but to see him grown up almost made Harry cry, as if Teddy was his own son.

"I think introductions are in order all around…" Percy said, promptly.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." James agreed.

"You would agree with Uncle Percy…" Roxanne rolled her eyes at James.

"Alright, enough…" Victoire glared at her cousins. She was the oldest of all the Weasley's and was a spitting image of her mother, blonde and beautiful but with a few freckles given to her by her father. "I'm Victoire…" She motioned to Fleur's stomach. "I believe that's me in there right now…I'm twenty three…"

Fleur looked down at her baby bump and then back at the blonde girl in front of her. Instantly, she felt tears slip from her eyes. "You are zo beautiful…"

Victoire just smiled at her mother, before motioning to Dominique and Louis, who both stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I'm Dominique…sixteen." Dominique gave Bill and Fleur a small smile. She was also beautiful, like her mother, though shared the same red hair as her father. "Your second child."

"And I'm Louis. I'm twelve." Louis grinned. He shared the same long red hair as Bill, but his face resembled that of Fleur's without a single freckle. He waved at Fleur and Bill. "Hi mum and dad…"

Fleur turned to Bill, tears in her eyes. "Zey are beautiful…"

Bill nodded in agreement, taking Fleur's hand in his and squeezing it. She was right; there three kids were beautiful.

"Next family…lets go…" Albus said, growing bored.

Fred and Roxanne stepped up next, both grinning and glancing at George.

"We are your kids…" Fred pointed to George. "I'm Fred Weasley. Nineteen…"

"And I'm Roxanne Weasley…eighteen…" Roxanne smiled at George.

George's brows furrowed at the sight of his kids. He could have sworn that Roxanne looked exactly like someone he knew, someone he had always thought to be beautiful. "Don't mean to be rude…but your mum…"

"Angelina Johnson." Roxanne said, proudly.

"Wow, George…I wonder how you managed that one…" Ginny teased her brother.

"Mum said she made him work for it." Fred teased.

Finally, Molly and Lucy stepped up.

"I am Molly, eldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Age seventeen…" Molly said. She was a short girl, slightly on the chubby side with wild red hair, exactly like her father's.

"Percy's kid would sound like that…" George whispered to Charlie but did not laugh at his own joke when he received a warning glare from Mrs. Weasley whose eyes were brimming with tears at the sight of her grandchildren.

"Really, George…" Percy glared at his younger brother and then turned his attention back to the girl he assumed was his youngest child.

Lucy stepped forward. She was a small girl, with red hair, freckles, and glasses. "And I'm…Lucy…" She blushed, clearly very shy. "I'm thirteen…" She glanced up at Percy who gave her a small nod.

"What? None for me?" Charlie teased. He had a feeling he would never settle down, and this was only proof.

"Sorry, Uncle Charlie. You are just too busy with too many ladies…" Fred seemed to tease.

Charlie grinned. He liked Fred. He actually reminded him of his brother Fred.

"This is just so great!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at all her grandchildren. "To have all of you here…"

"Actually. We aren't…" Roxanne glanced around. "Where is Rose?"

"Or Uncle Ron?" Louis added. Ron had always been his favorite uncle.

Hermione, who had been watching the events unfold in the room as if she were a piece of furniture finally flinched to life at the mention of her daughter's name. Instantly, she felt tears prick her eyes.

Hugo glanced in the direction of his mother, then back at his cousins. "They…well she and my dad…they went with Scorpius to hunt down the horcruxes…if Luna told you about that."

"She did." Teddy stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. "Why would they leave alone?"

"Too dangerous for all of us to go." Albus said. "If something happens to one of us here…before we are born…we don't ever get the chance to exist."

"What?" Fred's face dropped slightly.

"Yeah. Pretty screwed up, huh?" Albus asked.

"Very much so." Teddy nodded. "When did they leave?"

"A few days ago…" Hugo said, wearily. He did not take his eyes off his mother. She looked as if she were about to lose it, her eyes brimming with tears.

Victoire also noticed her young aunt's watery eyes and realized what was happening. "Lets not discuss such things. No reason to upset the holiday…"

Hugo gave Victoire a silent thank you nod.

"Upset the holiday?" Molly snorted, her red hair wild. "Seems as though that was exactly what Rose wanted…"

Hermione snapped her eyes up at her future niece, glaring furiously, her hormones switching from sorrow to anger. Who did Percy's daughter think she was to speak of Rose in such a manner?

"Shut up, Molly. You know that's not true." Hugo defended his sister.

"Rubbish. Rose always needs to be the center of attention." Molly waved Hugo's words off. It was clear she had an issue with Rose.

"Molly, seriously…" Lily warned.

Molly went to say something else, but was cut off as Hermione stood quickly. "I'm sorry, I'll have to be excused. I'm suddenly not _feeling well_…" Hermione glared at Molly, causing the younger girl to shrink under her aunt's stare.

Before anyone could say another word, Hermione stormed off to Ginny's room, hoping no one would hear her break down into tears. It was too much to handle, with the arrival off all of her nieces and nephews. Ron and Rose should have been there and it broke Hermione's heart that they weren't. She just wanted to sleep the night away, she couldn't imagine having a family dinner right now.


	25. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 25**

Ron awoke to the smell of fresh cookies seeping through the floorboards of the Leaky Cauldron. He and Rose had gotten a room there and spent Christmas Eve down at the pub, drowning themselves in firewhiskey. However, Ron was surprised he wasn't the slightest bit sluggish that morning. He quickly through the covers off of him to find Rose's bed empty.

Ron's brow furrowed, wondering where his daughter could be. His question was answered a second later, however, when Rose came busting in the door, carrying two cups of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" Rose grinned at her father.

"Merry Christmas…" Ron smiled back at her, though he didn't completely agree with what he was saying. It would have been a much more merry Christmas had he been spending it with Hermione and the rest of his family.

Rose put the coffee and cookies down and then turned, rummaging in her bag for something. Finally, she pulled something out, concealing it in her hand. "I got you something…"

"What?" Ron was surprised. He had not even thought to get Rose a present. What a terrible father he was.

"Its just…well…here…" Rose placed what was in her hand in Ron's hand.

Ron opened his fist up to see a small locket, in the shape of a heart. He raised an eyebrow at it before glancing up at Rose. Did she really think he would like a locket? He hated jewelry, let alone girlie jewelry.

Rose seemed to know what her father was thinking and laughed a little. "Open it up…"

Ron opened the locket to find two small pictures that took his breath away. One was of himself and Hermione, clearly on their wedding day, as Hermione was dressed in a beautiful white gown and he was in a tuxedo. The other picture was one of what appeared to be Ron and Hermione with a little girl whom had reddish-brown hair and an infant. The little girl was on Ron's lap and he assumed it was Rose by the smirk on her face, making the little baby tucked in Hermione's arms Hugo. Ron smiled, glancing back up at Rose for an explanation.

"It was mom's locket. You gave it two her on her twenty-eighth birthday. It's your wedding picture and the first picture we ever had taken as a family. She gave it to me…right before Draco took her. I thought you might like it." Rose explained.

"They are muggle pictures." Ron noticed the photos were not moving.

Rose nodded. "You said you wanted to give her something to remind her of where she came from, and how proud you were of her…look at the back."

Ron turned the locket over to see the words "_always a tone of surprise_" engraved. He laughed to himself. He knew what those words meant; he and Hermione had said them only months ago on the horcrux hunt. "This is amazing, Rose."

"You're welcome." Rose smiled at her father.

"One question…you had red hair?" Ron joked.

Rose blushed. "It changed when I turned thirteen…thank God…no offense…red just wasn't my thing."

"Of course it is. Red hair is a Weasley thing." Ron joked back.

Rose shrugged. "Not a Rose Weasley thing…"

Ron was silent for a long minute, still holding the locket in his hand. He was unable to look away from the small pictures of himself and Hermione. He missed her. Finally, he glanced back up at Rose. "Why can't we go back?"

Rose sighed. She had a feeling that question was coming. She stood, moving toward the window and glancing out, down at the snow covered streets. "We need to finish this…"

"Finish what? Rose, we think we have them all…if we go destroy them…" Ron started.

"But we don't know." Rose turned to face her father. "And if we go back without knowing then…you may get this Christmas with mom and the next and the next…but it won't matter…because you will lose it. We won't have a future if we don't handle this now…"

Ron swallowed hard and remained silent. He knew she was right. If they didn't do what they were supposed to do their future would be lost. Still, he had his reasoning. "But you said it yourself, when Scorpius told you he was a horcrux…not every single one needs to be destroyed to defeat Voldemort…"

Rose was silent for a moment, biting her lower lip as if contemplating what Ron said. "That's true. But I would like to know what they all are."

Ron said nothing as he watched Rose move away from the window and into the small bathroom. A second later, he heard the shower turn on and he knew Rose would be in there for a while.

Ron sighed, clutching the locket Rose had given him close to his chest and leaning back on his bed, glancing out the window to see the snow falling. He hoped Hermione was watching the same snow.

* * *

><p>Scorpius made his way into the living room of the Malfoy Mansion, where a huge tree stood, surrounded by hoards of presents at the base of it. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were all already in the living room, sitting between two long couches.<p>

"Someone sleeps rather late…or did someone come in rather late from town last night?" Lucius raised an accusing eyebrow at Scorpius.

"Stopped in the Leaky Cauldron after…" Scorpius lied. "Wanted a drink."

Lucius continued to watch Scorpius but said nothing.

"You should open your presents, dear." Narcissa smiled at her grandson.

"Presents?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He had not expected that, especially because he had only arrived there two days ago. Christmas presents were the last thing on his mind.

"Of course. It is Christmas…" Narcissa smiled at her grandson.

"Here." Draco rose from his seat and pushed a pile of presents toward Scorpius.

"That…that was too much." Scorpius did not know what to say. He felt genuinely touched by the presents.

"Just be happy to be getting them, boy." Lucius said, his nose in the air.

Scorpius saw an annoyed look pass over his father's eyes before he diverted his own to the presents in front of him. He had never seen his father annoyed with his grandfather before, but by the look on Draco's face, that was exactly the case.

As Scorpius began to carefully open his first present, Lucius' voice stopped him.

"As I was saying earlier, I suspect that Weasley boy and his half-blood daughter to be behind up to something, Draco…" Lucius was clearly carrying on a conversation that he and Draco had been having earlier, though his eyes were now on his grandson, clearly waiting for Scorpius' reaction.

Scorpius felt as though he had been punched in the stomach by his grandfather's words. He slowly lifted his head, not bothering to finish opening the gift, his eyes locked on Lucius.

"Honestly, what could they possibly be up to? Weasley is as dumb as they come." Draco said, a hint of distain in his voice.

"Why else would they be in Borgin and Burkes?" Lucius asked, his eyes still watching Scorpius. "Perhaps, my grandson could tell us a bit about the Weasley's of the future."

Scorpius swallowed hard but did his best to shrug, as if he were uninterested in the conversation. "I don't know much about Rose. We went to school together, but we were in different houses…"

"Obviously." Lucius snorted. "A Weasley would never be put in Slytherin."

Scorpius did not dare tell his grandfather that he had also not been put in Slytherin, but rather Ravenclaw. He knew that would upset Lucius beyond belief, as it did in the future.

"There is nothing they could suspect." Draco reasoned. "They truly all thing Voldemort is long gone…"

Narcissa seemed to sit up a little straighter at the mention of the dark lord.

"I wouldn't be too sure…the future may hold different facts…ones the young Weasley girl could tell her dimwitted father…" Lucius glanced at Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head, vigorously, hoping his grandfather would believe his lie. "It doesn't. I…I didn't even know about Voldemort being back…"

"But there is a war waging in your future, is there not? What is it over?" Lucius pressed.

"Its…its about people wanting power…but not about Voldemort…and now about our family. Do you think Hogwarts would let me come back here, knowing our family history, if it were?" Scorpius asked, hoping he had pulled off the lie.

Lucius shook with rage at what his grandson said, and the next thing Scorpius knew, the walking stick, the horcrux he needed was colliding roughly with his arm.

"Do not ever speak poorly of _this _family's history!" Lucius glared.

"I…I wasn't." Scorpius rubbed the spot he had been hit. "I just…was making a point."

"And a sound one at that." Draco defended his son. "He's right dad, Hogwarts wouldn't trust us if the war had to do with this in the future…"

Lucius seemed to gather his composure now and gave a swift nod. "Nevertheless. I am sending some Death Eaters out after those Weasley's to make certain of it."

"Death Eaters? Aren't they all imprisoned?" Draco seemed genuinely surprised.

"Ah yes, well…I did manage to get a few out. Namely, Yaxley, Dolohov, Rowle, and Greyback…" Lucius said casually.

Scorpius felt a knot turn in his stomach. Of all of those names, Greyback held the most horrific weight.

"Really?" Draco was even more surprised.

"And of course, your friend Goyle offered to help." Lucius seemed pleased.

Draco nodded, not surprised, though not seeming to care much. He had not spoken to Goyle since the end of the Second Wizarding War.

"I think…Dolohov and Rowle can handle this one, however." Lucius rose from his chair. "Excuse me while I send an owl…"

Scorpius watched his grandfather leave the room and felt as though he wanted to throw up. Death Eaters were being sent after Rose and Ron and the pair had no warning, no idea what was to come. Scorpius feared for their lives.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to the gentle sun shining on her face. She smiled at its warmth and slowly opened her eyes, sitting in bed for a moment and rubbing small circles on her baby bump. When she was certain she would not have morning sickness she rose from bed, a dreadful feeling coming over her as she realized what day it was. Christmas. She had not wanted to spend this day without Ron, but she knew that was how she would face it.<p>

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror, lifting her shirt to see the barely-there bump. She knew she was starting to look pregnant to others now, and the idea of her stomach continuing to grow was so foreign to her.

"Merry Christmas, baby…" Hermione whispered to her unborn child, rubbing her stomach.

After another long moment, Hermione decided she could wait no longer. She knew she had to go downstairs and face all of Ron's family, without him or Rose.

Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs and could hear loud fits of laughter and voices coming from the kitchen. She entered slowly, finding the small Weasley kitchen unbearably cramped.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley moved to kiss the pregnant girl on the head.

Hermione smiled, giving Mrs. Weasley a hug back. "Merry Christmas."

Mrs. Weasley motioned Hermione into a seat next to Mrs. Granger, who bent over and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Mrs. Granger whispered.

"Merry Christmas, mum." Hermione said back as she felt her father give her shoulder a squeeze. When she looked at him he gave her a simple smile and a wink before turning back to his conversation with Charlie.

"Alright, we are all here. Lets eat!" Fred spoke up.

"Oh…you shouldn't have waited for me." Hermione felt guilty. She wasn't even really that hungry.

"Nonsense. Weasley tradition." Hugo spoke up, digging into his eggs in a similar manner to the way Ron would.

Watching Hugo eat made Hermione miss Ron even more.

"What other Weasley traditions do we have in the future?" Bill asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Hope they don't have anything to do with these sweaters…" George glanced down at his sweater.

"George…" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Relax, Grams…the sweaters don't go anywhere." Albus said, nudging Hugo in the gut and causing him to gag on his eggs.

"That's what we like to hear, dear…" Mrs. Weasley ruffled Albus' dark hair.

The talking and sharing continued, but Hermione remained silent, eating just enough of her breakfast to settle her stomach. She was suddenly feeling a bit queasy. As she glanced around the table, she wondered where Ron and Rose sat at such a crammed table. There was hardly enough room for everyone there.

Suddenly, Hermione realized everyone was cleaning up the table around her, and breakfast was over.

"What do we usually do next?" Mr. Weasley asked all of his grandchildren.

"Presents!" Louis spoke up.

The rest of the grandchild glanced around. They knew their arrival had been sudden, and there would be no presents, aside from the fact that they weren't hiding out in half-fallen houses while the Third Wizarding War was raging around them. They were all grateful for that, but they were sure the youngest cousin would not understand.

"We could skip to the snowman building…" Roxanne suggested.

"Lily and Hugo already did that…" Lucy whined. She too, would not understand not having any presents for them.

"So? We can knock them down…who doesn't want to do that?" Teddy spoke up.

"Yeah, ours weren't very good anyway…" Hugo nudged Louis in a teasing manner.

Louis smiled brightly up at his older cousin.

Hermione watched the interaction between Hugo and Louis and it only confirmed what she already knew. She and Ron would make great parents, she just hoped that Ron returned so that she and him could create Rose and Hugo, and parent them together.

"Nonsense. Presents sound wonderful." Mrs. Weasley motioned a confused group of Weasley's plus the Grangers into the small living room where there were a decent amount of presents under the tree.

"Mum, what is this?" Ginny asked as she and Harry moved into the room together.

"I couldn't let no presents sit under the tree, now could I?" Mrs. Weasley smiled up at Mr. Weasley as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now…there should be one for everyone…Harry, why don't you hand them out?"

"Sure." Harry nodded and moved toward the tree, gathering presents for all of the Wesley's and the Granger's.

"Alright, everyone open!" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Everyone obeyed and within moments everyone was holding a Weasley homemade sweater.

"Mum, how did you do this?" Charlie asked, slightly amazed.

"I had to _work a little magic_ to get them all done last night…" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "But it was worth it…"

"This is lovely, Molly…" Mr. Granger held up a green sweater. He genuinely seemed to like it.

"Yeah, thanks grams!" Albus, James, and Fred all said at once.

"Not a problem, not a problem." Mrs. Weasley smiled as everyone went back to talking and glancing at their sweaters. No one noticed Mrs. Weasley pull a small, wrapped box out and move over toward Hermione.

Hermione, who was admiring her light purple sweater, glanced up at Mrs. Weasley who was standing in front of her.

"Hermione…I have something else for you…" Mrs. Weasley handed Hermione the box.

Hermione looked confused. "Mrs. Weasley…you didn't have to…"

"Just open it, dear." Mrs. Weasley told her.

Hermione nodded and did as she was told, opening the box to pull out a really tiny moss-green sweater and a small pair of green boots. Immediately, Hermione felt her eyes swell up with tears at the thought of her child, Ron's child, in that sweater. "Mrs. Weasley…you didn't have to do this…"

"Nonsense, dear. That is for my grandchild." Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly and then moved a little closer to Hermione. "Don't show Fleur though…I didn't have enough yarn to make her baby one…" Mrs. Weasley winked.

Hermione laughed between her tears and nodded her head, noticing Mrs. Weasley step aside as Hugo approached Hermione with something wrapped in newspaper in his hand.

"Granny, could you?" Hugo motioned to Mrs. Granger who was sitting next to Hermione.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Granger smiled and stood, allowing Hugo to take her seat.

Hugo took his grandmother's seat and handed Hermione the wrapped object.

"Hugo…what…" Hermione could feel a fresh wave of tears coming on at the gesture her son had just made. She didn't even know what was wrapped in the newspaper but it didn't matter.

"I…I wanted to give you something…open it up." Hugo told her, fiddling with his own hands in a manner similar to Ron when he was nervous.

Hermione nodded and untangled the newspaper to reveal a small double frame with two pictures in it. Inscribe on the frame were the simple words "My World" and under those words were a picture of what Hermione knew was Ron pushing a little boy with red hair on a swing while a slightly older version of herself sat on the grass in front of Ron and the boy with a little girl with slightly reddish hair. The other picture was one of Hermione herself rather pregnant in a rocking chair with a little girl on her lap. Hermione was reading the girl a book. Both pictures were moving, and in each one, all the occupants looked so happy, their smiles growing larger as Hermione watched them.

Immediately tears swelled in Hermione's eyes. She knew the pictures were of her future with Ron, Rose, and Hugo. She glanced up at Hugo, trying her best to give him the grateful smile he deserved. This was the best present she could have gotten.

"Its…well it's a frame dad gave you on mother's day…a long time ago." Hugo explained when Hermione said nothing. He pointed to the first picture of Ron, Hermione, Hugo, and Rose outside. "That was taken in Uncle Harry's backyard. Aunt Ginny said it was her favorite picture of us."

Hermione nodded, trying her best to talk through her sobs of joy. "Its…beautiful."

Hugo nodded and then moved to the next picture, of a pregnant Hermione with a little Rose in her lap. "And that…well that's dad's favorite picture. You always wanted to change it because it never had me or dad in it…well I guess I am technically in it, but…dad never let you. He said that was his picture of _his girls_, and he loved it too much."

"It is lovely…" Hermione had to agree, wiping a few tears and smiling as she nodded her head.

"I…I took it out of the house before we left America to go look for you. I don't know why…I just couldn't leave it there, but…now I get why I took it. It was like I was supposed to give it to you, mom." Hugo said, blushing slightly as his eyes dropped to his hands.

"Hugo…" Hermione could only whisper his name as she pulled him in for a huge hug. She held onto him, as if her life depended on it, as if she would lose her son if she did not. "Thank you…"

Hugo nodded into Hermione's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, mom."

"Merry Christmas, Hugo." Hermione finally let her son go.

"Hugo! Come on, we've got a snowman to build!" Lily was yelling to her cousin.

Hugo glanced back at Hermione, clearly torn between his crying mother and his cousins.

"Go." Hermione smiled at him. "Go help them."

Hugo nodded and moved out the door, following Lily who was holding his hat out for him.

Hermione watched the two cousins move out the door and wiped a few stray tears from her face as her own mother and Mrs. Weasley approached.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Granger took a seat next to her daughter.

"Look what Hugo gave me…"Hermione handed the frame to her mother.

"They move." Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Wizarding pictures, dear." Mrs. Weasley was standing behind the couch Mrs. Granger was on, examining the pictures herself. "Hermione…are those…"

"Its Ron and I and Rose and Hugo in the future…" Hermione nodded. "Hugo took it from our home…"

"Its…amazing…" Mrs. Granger noted how happy the family in the picture seemed to be.

"Truly. He's such a thoughtful boy…" Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement, slightly shocked to see the picture of her youngest son in such a fatherly role. He looked perfect. The entire family did. "Its lovely."

Hermione nodded, still smiling as she watched the two pictures. In a way, she was sad because they made her miss Ron and Rose even more, but in another way, the pictures made her feel better. They confirmed what she thought to be true all along. Her family with Ron would be perfect and healthy and happy. It was the best Christmas present Hugo could have given her.

* * *

><p>Ron and Rose moved out of Diagon Alley and onto the busy streets of London. Ron and Rose had not talked much since that morning, but Ron as hopeful that Rose was making preparations to head back to the Burrow.<p>

"We should go to Hogsmeade." Rose said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Ron asked. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"Just make sure there aren't any horcruxes there…" Rose said casually.

That was it. Ron tossed his bag angrily on the ground causing Rose to turn at him with an eyebrow raised in slight confusion.

"What is with you and obsessing over these horcruxes? It's Christmas, for bloody sakes! Scorpius said he would let us know if there are any left…and as far as we know we've got them all but the damn stick that Scorpius is getting. I want to go home, I want to see my family—" Ron started.

"So go." Rose said simply. She then turned on her heal and began walking away.

Ron stood there, mouth open slightly before trudging along to catch up to his brown-haired daughter. "I'm not gonna bloody leave you!"

"Then don't." Rose grabbed her father's hand and they apparated to a wooded area near Hogsmeade.

"Bloody hell, Rose!" Ron kicked the snow-covered dirt of the woods that now surrounded them. "Where the hell are we now."

"Near Hogsmeade." Rose began walking off.

"Rose, I don't want to go to Hogsmeade! I want to go to the Burrow. I want to see Hermione and my family. There is no reason to go to Hogsmeade. I know the horcruxes are important but there aren't any left! We got them!" Ron said.

"We don't know that!" Rose turned and snapped. "And I'm sorry but my future…my life…is more important then one fucking Christmas! What part of that don't you get? If we don't do this then me and Hugo and that new baby and you and mom are all gonna fucking die!"

Ron's mouth gapped open but he couldn't formulate any words. He knew Rose was making sense he just didn't want to agree with her.

"And another thing—" Rose turned around to snap at her father, but stopped short, her eyes growing large as she glanced over Ron's shoulder.

"What?" Ron asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Dolohov and Rowle grinning back at him. Quickly he stumbled backward, pulling his wand out and putting himself between the two death eaters and Rose.

"Shit!" Rose grabbed her own wand out. _"Alarte Ascendare!"_

A rock soared across the air and hit Dolohov right in the side of the face.

"_Flipendo!"_ Rowle shot at Ron, pushing him back into a tree.

_"Stupefy!"_ Rose yelled again at Dolohov who fell back stunned. Rose grinned, glancing over at her father, watching him deal with Rowle.

"_Deprimo_!" Dolohov growled at Rose while Ron was busy struggling against Rowle.

Instantly, Rose felt a ton of pressure build up over her, crushing her to the ground. Within seconds, she heard the awful sound of her own ribs cracking…one…two…three…

"_Stupefy!"_ Ron roared, casing both Dolohov and Rowle to fall backwards. Instantly he ran forward to Rose, scooping his daughter in his arms and disapparating them back to the Borrow.

A second later, Ron landed in front of the Burrow. It was nighttime, and the lights of the living room of the Burrow were blazing bright. In his arms Rose squirmed and cried in pain. Ron didn't know what to do; he could feel Rose twitching in his arms, and so he yelled the only thing he knew could help. "HERMIONE!"


	26. A Return to the Burrow

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 26**

The Weasley Clan and the Grangers all sat in the living room, sending jokes and stories in each other's direction. They had been doing this since Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger had judged the snowman contest, which Hugo and Lily won, and the group was only growing louder as time went on.

Hermione sat in the corner, smiling as she listened to Albus tell a story about the time he, Rose, and Fred had taken their toy brooms at the Quidditch World Cup and had flew through the first game.

Hugo too, was laughing at the story, until suddenly he perked up, glancing outside. He swore he had heard something. Hermione, sitting next to her son, noticed his distraction.

"What is it, Hugo?" Hermione asked.

Hugo shook his head, listening hard. Finally, he glanced back at his mother. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked.

"Someone calling your name…" Hugo stood as her heard a distant _Hermione _again. He made it to the window and glanced out into the darkness, the color draining from his face. "Oh no…"

Everyone had grown silent now, and all were watching Hugo.

"Hugo?" Lily questioned her cousin.

Suddenly Ron's voice could be heard in the room shouting, "Hermione!"

"Its dad and Rose…" Hugo turned and sprinting toward the door.

Hermione was right behind Hugo, pushing past her son and actually reaching the front door first only to find Ron a few feet out into the front yard, hunched over someone else who was twitching in his arms. Hermione knew it was Rose.

"Hermione!" Ron seemed to be sobbing her name now as he rocked Rose in his arms.

Hermione, unaware of her own actions was now sprinting toward Ron and their daughter, while the rest of the Weasley's and Granger's all stood, crammed in the doorframe and front windows to see what was going on outside.

"Ron?" Hermione could hear her own voice becoming frantic as she reached Ron.

"Hermione…" Ron was crying by the time Hermione was kneeling down next to him.

"What happened, Ron? Rose? What happened?" Hermione was hysterical now as she watched Rose twitch and cry.

"I don't know, I don't know…" Ron shook his head. "We were attacked…a death eater did this…"

Hermione felt as though she had been punched in the gut. "What spell, Ron? What spell?"

"I don't know!" Ron felt as if he couldn't do anything to help as Rose whimpered in his arms.

"Get her inside!" Harry yelled over the crowd.

Hugo and Albus managed to get away from the door and sprinted toward Rose, Ron, and Hermione, gathering Rose up in their arms as a shocked Ron stayed slumped over on his knees.

Rose screamed in pain as her cousin and brother moved her in the house.

Hermione was already on her feet, following Albus and Hugo back into the house when she realized Ron was not with her. She turned back to her boyfriend. "Ron…come on…"

Ron just glanced up at Hermione as if he had never seen her before in his life. He couldn't believe he had let Rose get hurt. He had watched her crumble under that spell just like he had watched her crumble under the Cruciatus Curse. He had seen the fear in her eyes both times, and both times he had failed to save her.

"I've got him, Hermione." Harry was running past Hermione to gather Ron with George right beside him.

Hermione just nodded and ran back toward the house, following Albus and Hugo who were carrying whimpering Rose back into the house.

* * *

><p>Scorpius paced around the guest bedroom that had been set up for him at the Malfoy Mansion with only one thing on his mind. He was worried about Rose and Ron; mostly Rose of course. He only hoped the death eaters had not found them, or if they had, that Rose and Ron had been prepared.<p>

A knock on the door startled Scorpius' thoughts and he stopped in the middle of the room, glancing wildly at the door until another knock came. Somehow, he found his voice. "It's open."

The door opened and Draco stepped in, closing it behind him and giving his son a small smile. "Wanted to check in on you. You've been quiet all day."

"I…Christmas isn't my favorite holiday…" Scorpius lied and then added, "Thanks for the presents."

"You're welcome." Draco nodded, noticing most of the presents he had given Scorpius were staked in the corner of the room, still wrapped.

"So…did the death eaters get sent out to find those Weasley's yet?" Scorpius tried to sound bitter and casual, as if he hated Rose and Ron.

Draco nodded. "And with good reason. Father and I just noticed our doorknocker is now missing. That was a horcrux. I hate to admit it, but I think that Father is right, the Weasley's and probably Potter are up to something…they know something…"

Scorpius tried to seem surprised and did not try to act concerned. "Really? You think they are smart enough to figure that out?"

Draco snorted. "Doubt that. I am sure Granger has something to do with the brains of the operation though."

Scorpius swallowed hard. He knew his father did not know that Hermione was pregnant yet, and if he did, it would only make things worse.

"Regardless, we are right to keep an eye on them." Draco said, after a moment of silence.

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement furiously, though he did not agree at all. His thoughts were now completely focused on one thing. He needed to get the walking stick from his grandfather and get back to the Burrow to destroy all the horcruxes before any real damage could occur. He only hoped Rose and Ron would be there when he managed to finally get back to the Weasley home.

* * *

><p>Albus and Hugo were able to get Rose onto the couch in the Weasley living room in a matter of seconds. Hermione was close behind them as Mrs. Weasley moved everyone else out of the room, except for Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Hugo, and the Grangers.<p>

"Out. In the kitchen, stay in there!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Got it, mum." Ginny said, pushing the rest of the Wealsey's into the kitchen.

A second later, Harry pushed Ron into the living room. Ron's feet were not even moving, the only reason he made it to the room was because of Harry. It was as if Ron did not want to move from his spot on the front lawn, in the snow.

Hermione was instantly hovering over Rose, pushing Hugo away, toward Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley who firmly gripped the quivering young boy's shoulder. It was clear Hugo was worried about his sister.

"Ron? Do you know what spell they used?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes large as she hovered over Rose, frantically waiting for an answer.

No response.

"Ron?" Hermione turned around, her voice an octane higher.

Ron looked at Hermione as if he could see right through her, his face pale. He had failed Rose so many times on their journey and now he would fail her again. Slowly, he shook his head; he hadn't heard the spell. "No."

"Oh God…" Hermione turned her attention back to Rose who was whimpering, her eyes tightly closed. "Rose? Do you…do you know what spell…"

"_Deprimo_…" Rose mumbled through her gritted teeth.

"She is crushed." Harry spoke up from the door. He had positioned himself there so that no one else could see around him.

Ron looked up at Harry as if he were speaking a foreign language.

"Crushed?" Mrs. Granger looked worried.

"Yes." Hermione nodded feverishly, turning back to Rose. "Yes, Harry is right…"

"What's crushed?" Hugo was frantic, and Mr. Granger held him steady. "Her lungs, her bones, what?"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to think straight and stay calm. She was usually good at that, but now, when her daughter was the injured person in front of her, Hermione felt as everything was happening around her in a fog and it was taking all of her effort to stay focused.

"Rose, what hurts?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, hovering behind Rose.

Hermione nodded, in agreement with Mrs. Weasley. She knew she should have asked that question. "Yes, Rose…what hurts?"

Rose managed to lift a hand, her breath ragged as she pointed to her ribs.

Hermione winced, she knew exactly what that meant before she even moved her shaking hand to lift Rose's shirt. Hermione knew Rose's stomach would be bruised and swollen, because she knew Rose's ribs were crushed. However, Hermione was not ready for the extent of bruising on her daughter's tone stomach. It looked as if Rose had been beaten with four or five baseball bats repeatedly. The image made Hermione dry-heave.

"You're alright, dear." Mrs. Weasley rubbed Hermione's shaking back and glanced over at Ron, expecting him to help Hermione, but he did not move. Instead, Ron sat with his hands folded in his lap, staring off into nothing.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Mr. Granger spoke up.

"We can't." Hermione was getting over the shock and her motherly instincts were taking over. She gently ran a hand over Rose's bruised ribs to watch her daughter wince in pain.

"Are you insane?" Mr. Granger looked around the room, expecting others to agree with him.

"She is right. Too dangerous to flow or apparate her to St. Mungo's." Mr. Weasley said.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Hermione sounded like her old self, thinking rationally again. "We need to fix this…"

"Luna taught me to fix bones…" Harry recalled when Luna fixed his nose after Draco had broken it on the train to Hogwarts. "I could help, Hermione…"

Hermione nodded at Harry and scooted out of his way as he moved over toward the couch Rose was stretched out on. She grabbed her daughter's hand, never taking her eyes off of Rose's blue ones, as Harry performed the spell.

However, the second Harry waved his wand, Rose screamed out in pain, feeling each of her broken ribs snapping back into place. It was too much for Hermione to watch, and her eyes filled with tears as Rose's voice filled the room with pain. She placed her hand out, thinking Ron would come and take her hand, and try to comfort her, except that he did not. Ron sat firmly in the chair, looking off as if nothing were really happening at all.

* * *

><p>Scorpius threw everything he could into a small bag. He knew he was missing the walking stick but it would have to wait. He needed to get back to the Burrow, or find Rose and Ron before the death eaters did. Once he was sure he had everything he slowly made his way down the dark stairs of the Malfoy house. It was close to midnight and no one was awake.<p>

As Scorpius hit the bottom step a small voice made him jump.

"Master Scorpius leaving so soon?" Tiggie's little voice asked as the house elf stepped out of the shadow.

"Sh. Tiggie!" Scorpius panicked. He did not want to wake anyone in the house up. "And no…just going for some fresh air."

"With a backpack, sir?" Tiggie asked. It was clear the house elf was more bold with Scorpius then anyone else.

"Tiggie. Go away." Scorpius ordered.

The house elf sank into the shadows but watched as Scorpius made it to the front door, slipping out of it silently.

Scorpius closed the door behind him and began to walk through the front yard of the Malfoy Mansion, feeling slightly relieved. Aside from Tiggie, no one had seen him. He would be able to get back to the Burrow quickly.

As Scorpius neared the gate, however, he heard the familiar sound of someone apparating. He glanced up in the dark to see Lucius standing calmly at the fence, looking at his nails but grinning slightly.

"Leaving so soon, my dear grandson?" Lucius looked up at Scorpius.

Scorpius knew he was busted, but he had to at least try to get himself out of it. He thought quickly, trying to come up with a good story to avoid telling the truth. "Well…I wasn't leaving actually…I was going to see Patty…"

"Your girlfriend? At this hour?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I…wanted to spend the night with her…typically my parents don't approve of that." Scorpius lied, hoping he sounded convincing.

Lucius continued to stare at his grandson suspiciously for a long moment before nodding his head. "Yes, well, I don't approve of it either. Back into the house."

Scorpius slumped his shoulders, defeated, but glad that he had not had to tell the truth. He would have to figure out another way to get to the Burrow or to make sure Rose and Ron were okay, but it wouldn't happen right then and there. He turned, obeying his grandfather, and made his way back into the Malfoy Mansion.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the floor next to Rose who was sprawled out on the Weasley's living room couch, fast asleep. One of Hermione's hands rested on her small baby bump while the other gently pushed Rose's hair off of her face. Hermione's own face was stained with tears. It had nearly killed her to have to watch Rose go through so much pain as Harry mended her ribs, though Hermione was glad her daughter would get better. She felt so selfish; she had wanted to see Ron and Rose so much, but certainly not under these circumstances.<p>

Ginny slowly moved into the living room from the kitchen, past Ron who was still perched in the small chair across the room from Hermione and Rose, staring at the wall. Ginny gave him a funny look as she past and then gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"How is she doing?" Ginny asked softly, indicating to Rose.

Hermione shrugged slightly. "She is asleep. At least she isn't screaming anymore."

Ginny nodded, turning toward Ron. Everyone else might be able to ignore the fact that her brother was acting like a jerk but Ginny could not any longer. "How did it happen? How did Rose get attacked?"

Ron's eyes jerked up to his sister and he stood, looking at Ginny as if she wasn't really there. "I'm going to bed."

"What? Ron…" Ginny started, but Ron stalked off past her, and up the stairs toward his room, not even bothering to look at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes followed Ron up the stairs. She wondered what had happened to him? Something clearly wasn't right. She glanced up at Ginny. "Would you mind sitting with Rose for a bit? I want to go talk to Ron."

"Go for it. I've got her." Ginny helped Hermione to her feet and then took Hermione's spot on the floor, watching as Hermione made her way up the stairs and after Ron.

* * *

><p>All of the children from the future, minus Rose, sat at the long wooden table in the Weasley kitchen. All of their parents, aside from the few in the living room with Rose, had gone off to bed, trying their best to give Hermione, Ron, and Rose the spaced they needed.<p>

"How was Rose?" Fred broke the silence that filled the room, directing his comment to Hugo.

Hugo's eyes twisted toward his cousin and he suddenly looked older to everyone in the room. It was clear that the events that had taken place in the past few years had transformed Hugo, and seeing his sister in so much pain earlier had been the icing on the cake. Hugo looked devastated.

"Don't know. No one really let me see her after I brought her in…" Hugo said. It was true. Mr. Granger had ushered Hugo out of the living room once Harry had begun fixing her ribs.

"She's tough. She's fine." Albus said, though he looked as drained as Hugo. Rose was his best friend, and seeing her in such pain made everything happening to them almost too real.

"Did we at least get…well…you know, the horcruxes?" Lily asked the question everyone else had been wanting answered.

Hugo nodded, glancing at Rose's bag that someone had thrown near the door. He had opened it earlier. "Whichever ones they got are in there…"

"We need to destroy them." James spoke up, quietly.

"I know." Hugo nodded, surprised that James had suggested it and also surprised at how solemn James seemed. He knew that James and Rose were never the best of friends but it was clear that James was worried about his younger cousin.

"Let's do it tomorrow." Teddy suggested, rubbing Victoire's back. "They aren't going anywhere tonight."

"Not to mention we need something to destroy them with." Victoire reminded her boyfriend.

"We can figure that out in the morning too." Roxanne yawned. "We should all try and get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and shuffled out of the room, expect for Hugo who stayed firmly in his seat. Lily noticed this and so she hung back also, allowing the rest of her cousin's to clear out.

"You okay, Hugo?" Lily asked.

Hugo shrugged, closing his eyes. "I don't know. How am I supposed to be doing? Somehow my sister almost got killed…"

"But she didn't." Lily took a seat next to Hugo.

"But she could have. And if she did…we would all just forget her…" Hugo's eyes seemed to well up a little and his voice lowered to a whisper. "I don't wanna forget my sister."

Lily nodded, rubbing Hugo's back. She had no idea what to tell her favorite cousin, because she had never been in his shoes, not yet anyway. All she could do was be there for him, like he had always been there for her.

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath, smoothing her shirt out over her baby bump before pushing open the door to Ron's bedroom and flicking the lights on only to find Ron, laying on his bed, still fully clothed and starring up at the ceiling. Ron's eyes did not even flick to the door when she opened it.<p>

"Would you like to explain to me what is going on? You walk out of here without any indication…I find out from_ our_ son that you and Rose are out on a potential suicide mission and then you show back up here with _our _daughter who practically dies…" Hermione roared. She was upset, angry, and relieved all at once which only made her hormones even worse.

Ron slowly glanced at Hermione. "Seems like you know what's going on."

Hermione could not believe how cold Ron was being. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm tired." Ron rolled away from her so he did not have to look at her. In truth, it hurt to look at her; she deserved so much more then he could be, his kids deserved so much more then he could be.

Hermione opened her mouth but then closed it again, realizing she as at a loss of words. Never, in all the years she had known Ron, had he ever been this cold to her. After a moment she walked over to his bed, sitting down on it and grabbing his shoulder. "How could you just walk out on me like that? On this family?"

Ron slowly rolled over to face Hermione, his expression cold. "I didn't walk out. I left because our daughter needed help. Rose asked me to help her, to help save that kid…" He motioned toward her stomach.

Hermione put a hand protectively over her bump. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I have? I hardly understood it…I still don't." Ron admitted. "What do you want me to say?"

"Sorry would be a start." Hermione told him.

"Fine. Sorry." Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione could feel her eyes swell with tears as Ron rolled back over, away from her. "Do I not deserve an apology?"

"I said I was sorry. Now let me sleep." Ron told her.

"Fine." Hermione stood. "Sleep all you want. At least one of us can. I'll be downstairs, worrying about _our _daughter…but you go ahead and sleep."

Ron was silent for a moment and Hermione began to walk toward the door.

"You think I don't worry about her?" Ron's voice was steady but seemed to hold a little anger. "You think I'm not going to sit up here all night and think about what happened to her tonight? What has happened to her in her life? I know more about what she has gone through then I would care to imagine so please don't tell me how to worry about Rose."

Ron's little speech took Hermione back for a second and she realized yelling at him had probably not been the best thing to do given the circumstances. She calmed herself down and spoke softly. "What are you talking about, Ron? What happened to Rose?"

"Nothing. Just forget it." Ron said, although images of Rose taking the Cruciatus Curse, and watching her collapse on the floor, and listening to her talking about killing and watching others die continued to replay through his brain. If all of that had happened to his children, one thing was clear, Ron had failed as a father.

"Fine." Hermione just nodded, feeling defeated and closed the door behind her. She had no idea what was going on in Ron's head and she could only assume that for some reason he was mad at her, though she had no idea why. If anyone should be mad, Hermione felt she had the right to be livid with Ron for leaving without a word and obviously not keeping a good eye on Rose.


	27. Panic Over A Wand

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 27**

Rose stirred from her sleep to feel immense pain running through her abdomen. She grunted, remembering the attack by the death eaters and her Uncle Harry trying to repair all of her shattered ribs. No wonder she was in pain.

Rose slowly let her eyes adjust to the sun and tried to get the crank out of her neck. As she stretched her neck she noticed her mother sitting on the floor next to her, asleep with her head resting on the couch next to Rose.

"Mom?" Rose was confused. Why would her pregnant mother be sleeping like that on the floor next to her?

Hermione woke up quickly, looking around for a moment before realizing where she was. Instantly, her eyes focused on Rose. "Rose, you're awake…"

"Mom, go up to bed. Get some sleep." Rose said. She knew Hermione needed to rest, and sleeping on the floor couldn't be good for someone who was pregnant.

"I'm fine." Hermione stretched out a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Really…go up to bed." Rose said, although she knew she wasn't fine. She felt like she had been run over by a truck.

Hermione shook her head and propped herself up, causing Rose's eyes to fall on the slight baby bump Hermione was now hiding under her shirt. Rose was surprised at the size of it already. After all, she and Ron hadn't been gone that long.

"Let me take a look." Hermione went to lift Rose's shirt.

Rose winced as Hermione's fingers grazed her ribs and she glanced down to see her black and blue stomach. The bruises almost made Rose woozy.

"It hurts still." Hermione was not asking. She knew.

"Where's dad?" Rose changed the subject, not wanting to talk about her injuries.

Hermione looked blankly at Rose for a moment.

"What? Did something happen?" Rose began to panic. She could have sworn she remembered seeing her father the night before but she had been in so much pain she couldn't be certain now. Quickly she struggled to sit up, crying out in pain and collapsing back on the couch.

"Rose?" Mrs. Weasley rushed in the room from the kitchen to see Hermione already hovering over her daughter.

"Fine. I'm fine." Rose grunted, settling back on the couch.

"Rose, don't try to get up." Hermione said, wiping some hair from her daughter's face. "Your dad is upstairs…he was_tired_." Hermione used the words Ron had used with her the night before, though she felt he had been beyond rude with her.

Rose just nodded, shrinking back into the couch as Mrs. Weasley moved back into the kitchen to give Hermione some time with her daughter.

"Rose…what happened to you?" Hermione asked after a long second.

"What do you mean?" Rose grunted, struggling to breath a bit because it hurt, but not wanting Hermione to see that.

"I mean…how did this happen to you?" Hermione eased herself onto the small couch with Rose, one hand running down Rose's cheek, the other resting on her baby bump.

"Death eaters." Rose said simply. "They attacked. Dad was handling one…I was handling the other…I wasn't so successful."

"Death eaters?" Hermione was shocked. "But they…they were caught."

"Apparently not all of them." Rose's breathing was labored, though she continued to fight it as well as the pain cycling through her body.

"But how…I mean…how did your father not stop—" Hermione started.

"He tried his best to save me." Rose snapped quickly. She would not let Hermione speak poorly of Ron. She knew it was her father alone that was the reason she had even made it back to the Burrow.

Hermione just nodded, seeing she had upset Rose. "Alright…well…what else happened…"

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it. I'm tired." Rose shifted her head into the couch, indicating she was done with the conversation.

Hermione let out an inpatient breath but stood, flattening her shirt against her hump. Clearly, Rose took after Ron when it came to finishing important conversations.

* * *

><p>Hugo, Albus, Teddy, James, and Fred all stood outside in the front yard of the Burrow. The snow had begun to melt a little, and although it was a still a bit cold out, the sun was shining brightly.<p>

"This is them." Hugo tossed the bag of Horcruxes in the middle of the boys, the knocker and Draco's wand spilling out onto the cold ground.

"So how the bloody hell do we get rid of them?" Fred asked.

"We've got to destroy them." James said.

"No crap." Albus snapped at his brother.

"There are only certain tools we can use…" James continued, sounding slightly annoyed for being cut off.

"Two if I remember the stories correctly." Teddy spoke up.

"A basilisk fang or the sword of Gryffindor." Harry's voice spoke up as he strode from the front yard toward the group of boys.

"So you got the bag of horcruxes?" Harryasked. "We had been looking for it."

"Yeah. We have it." Albus nodded at his parents.

Harry stepped forward, glancing down at the ground and stopping short, his eyes falling on Draco's wand and his face going a shade of white. "Where did you get that wand?"

"Its Draco's. Scorpius stole it and gave it to Rose." Hugo explained.

"That's not Draco's wand…" Harry's voice seemed full of disbelief.

"What? Yes it is. Scorpius took it." Albus repeated what Hugo had said.

"It's not Draco's wand…it was mine…I destroyed it…" Harry said.

"What…its not your want. We didn't take it from you." Albus said.

Harry shook his head. "It shouldn't be here…"

"Why not?" James spoke up, not liking being left out of the conversation.

"I've got to talk to Ron and Hermione…and Rose…" Harry said as he turned and sprinted back into the house leaving a confused Hugo, Albus, Teddy, Fred, and James on the front lawn of the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Ron sat in his bed, glancing up at the ceiling. He did not want to move, he did not want to talk to anyone, and more then anything he did not want to face Rose and Hermione. He did not want to see Rose so injured, knowing it was his fault because he could not protect her, and he could not face Hermione. She deserved so much better then he could give her; he couldn't even keep his family safe.<p>

Ron heard the door creek open but did not bother to look over. He hoped silently it wasn't Hermione. He couldn't look her in the eye right now.

"Get up, idiot." Ginny strode into the room and smacked Ron's leg.

Ron's eyes shifted to his little sister. "Get out."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You let Hermione sleep on the floor downstairs." Ginny scolded.

Ron felt even worse now. He had never wanted Hermione to be uncomfortable the night before and he couldn't imagine sleeping on the floor being good for their child that she was carrying. He rolled over and sat up. "I didn't know…"

"Well fix it. I mean, you've been weird since you got back yesterday!" Ginny did not like to see Hermione so clearly upset and she had no idea why her brother was acting like such an idiot.

"I almost watched my daughter die yesterday." Ron said, his voice showing no emotion.

Ginny was taken back for a moment, but managed to recover. "I understand that, Ron—"

"Understand? How could you possibly understand? Your kids have all been here, _safe_!" Ron's voice rose suddenly.

Ginny was stunned. She had never heard her brother give such an outburst in a long time. "Ron, I just meant…"

"You don't know what you meant, Ginny, because you don't know what it is like to watch your child…someone you are supposed to protect…just wither in pain and almost die and you can't do a thing about it because you were too slow or too weak…" Ron rambled.

"Ron…you weren't weak…" Ginny's brows furrowed.

"You weren't there. How would you even know?" Ron hung his head as if he had been defeated.

"Because you got her back here in one piece. And it was your first time…" Ginny started.

Ron glared at Ginny. "First time what? Not saving her? That's not true at all…" Ron thought back to the first attack by the death eaters a few days earlier. Rose had actually saved him.

"Ron, I have no idea what you are talking about…I get you are upset but if you don't tell anyone why no one can help you." Ginny felt sorry for her brother. She could see he was hurting.

Ron looked away from Ginny, his gaze falling on the floor. "I watched her get cursed, Ginny. I watched her be torture…I've never seen it before on someone I loved. I never saw the Cruciatus Curse used on Hermione, I only heard her screams…" Ron thought of the time at the Malfoy mansion.

Suddenly, Ginny had a better understanding of why her brother seemed to be shutting down. She took a seat next to him on the bed. "Rose…was cursed?"

Ron nodded. "I watched it. Then…I killed the person who did it…I used an unforgivable curse, Ginny…"

"To protect Rose." Ginny understood what curse Ron was talking about. He did not need to say it out loud. He had used the killing curse.

"Then Rose used it." Ron continued as if Ginny had not spoken, looking straight ahead. "It didn't even faze her. Afterwards she told me…it wasn't the first time she had been cursed, and it wasn't the first time she had killed someone…"

Ginny's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Ron?"

"She said…she said in the future…its normal…" Ron glanced at Ginny. "Its normal to kill people…to use unforgivable curses…whatever war they are having there is far worse then the one we just came out of…why…why would we want to put children in that?"

It took Ginny a second to process everything Ron had just said about the future her children lived in. After she did however, she looked thoughtfully at Ron. "Isn't that the point of them being back here? So that they don't have to live in that future…"

Ron shrugged. "For the chance for that to happen. That's why they came back here…but it doesn't mean it will work. They need our help, and I couldn't even help Rose from a simple spell. She nearly died because of one little spell. How could I possibly save her from something bigger?"

"Ron, do you remember what you just got out of? You just fought a war…" Ginny started.

"Yeah, except so did me in the future, and that guy still couldn't save his damn kids, that's why they are back here…" Ron put his head in his hands. "I can't fail them…I can't fail Hermione…she deserves better then what I can give her."

"Ron, don't talk like that. Hermione loves you, and look at the beautiful family you will have with her…" Ginny said.

"The beautiful family that I can't save from being kidnapped, or cursed…" Ron shook his head.

"You can change all that, Ron. And it starts with right now. Stop mopping. Rose is alive, Hermione has missed you like crazy. You should be down there with your family, not up here feeling sorry for yourself." Ginny told him. She understood now why her brother was in such a bad mood, but she did not like to see him so defeated. She knew he was stronger then that.

Ron turned to Ginny and was about to say something but was cut off when Harry came barging into the room.

"We've got a problem." Harry was out of breath, as if he had sprinted up the stairs.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, easily able to tell something was wrong.

Harry flung the wand he had confiscated from Hugo onto Ron's bed without saying a word. Ron took one look at it and his face paled.

"Harry…where did you get this from?" Ron asked slowly.

"The kids had it in the horcrux bag. They said Scorpius took it from Draco and gave it to Rose…that it was Draco's wand."

"But that's impossible. You broke it. I saw you." Ron glanced back at Harry, no longer looking at the wand on his bed.

"Broke what? What is it?" Ginny asked.

Harry motioned to the wand. "That is the Elder Wand."

"What? But that's impossible. You broke it…you told me…" Ginny remembered hearing the story.

"I saw him do it." Ron added.

"Well, whether I broke it or not…its back." Harry shook his head and turned to Ron. "And Draco had it…or better yet, Rose had it in her bag of horcruxes. The bag she carried with you."

"I didn't know she had it." Ron said honestly, not liking the tone Harry was using with him. "I mean…I knew she had Draco's wand but I never saw it."

Harry just shook his head.

"Look, who cares? What is important is that we have it now." Ginny said. "Now what are we going to do about it?"

Harry sighed; Ginny was right. "We have to talk to Hermione. She may know how Draco found it or fixed it…either way she needs to know…as does Rose."

Ron took a deep breath. He was not ready to face Hermione again and he did not want to see Rose in the pain he knew she would still be in. He had failed both of the most important women in his life.

"Ron, I know you are upset with yourself right now, but this is important…" Ginny said.

"Hermione is mad at you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He ahd clearly missed that part.

"No, she isn't." Ginny said. "Ron is upset with himself."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Ron just shook his head. "I watched some awful things happen to my daughter over the past few days…and I learned about some awful things that have been done to her and that she has done…and seen…that all our kids have seen."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked again.

"Unforgivable curses. I watched them be performed on Rose and I watched Rose perform them. She said their future is full of them. Its awful…" Ron shook his head again.

Harry slightly understood, yet had no idea what Ron was talking about. He had a feeling it was something he would have to experience first hand to understand why it had affected Ron so deeply. "Well, Ron…that's why they are here…so whatever did happen to them, doesn't happen again."

"Hermione needs to know this, Ron." Ginny pressed. "Given her condition, we don't need to be keeping anymore secrets from her. She was nearly out of her mind when she found that you and Rose had left without a word."

"Brilliant, Ginny." Ron stood. "Make me feel worse…"

Before Ginny could say another word, Ron pushed past her and out the door. He knew he had to face Hermione and Rose sometimes, and Harry was right, if Draco had somehow gotten the Elder Wand, there was a chance thee were even more dangerous things in Draco's possession.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat in his bed at the Malfoy Mansion. He had been up an hour already, but could not bring himself to go downstairs and face the rest of his family, not after he had been caught trying to sneak away the night before. He was sure there would be questions he was not ready to answer.<p>

A knock on the door, however, caused Scorpius to realize the questions would come whether he got out of bed or not.

"Yes?" Scorpius called.

The door to the room swung open and Draco stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Good morning…"

Scorpius nodded to his father. "You too…"

"Do you plan on joining us at all today?" Draco cracked a little smile. "Or too worn out from your near escape last night?"

Scorpius felt himself go a bit red. "Grandfather told you about that?"

"He said something about you seeing your girlfriend?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Scorpius nodded quickly, hoping that both his grandfather and father believed him, though it seemed both had been skeptical.

Draco just nodded. "Well, you do not need to sneak off to do that."

"I'll try to remember that." Scorpius said.

"Very well." Draco nodded.

"Did the death eaters find those…_blood__traitors_ last night?" Scorpius chocked on the horrible name that Draco called the Weasley family. He was truly concerned for Rose and Ron's safety.

Draco nodded. "They did. Found those weasels too…but they got away. Dolohov is certain he hurt the daughter though…"

"Rose?" Scorpius felt the color drain from his face.

Draco nodded, his own smile widening. "He used a crushing spell on her. For all we know he could have killed her."

Scorpius forced a smile to match the one on his father's face though he truly felt as though he was going to throw up. There was a chance Rose was dead now. If that were true, Scorpius did not know how he could live.

"We will just have to wait and see when we arrive back at Hogwarts." Draco continued.

"If they go…I mean with Mrs. Weasley pregnant…" Scorpius spoke without even thinking. He was too worried about Rose. If he could not get out of the Malfoy Mansion he would not know what happened to Rose until they got to Hogwarts, and if the Weasley's and Potter's did not return to Hogwarts, which was very possible since Scorpius knew keeping the baby Hermione was carrying safe was the most important thong to any of them, he may never know.

"Granger's pregnant?" Draco snorted and laughed at the same time. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"I…uh…" Scorpius realized he had let a huge amount of information slip.

"Bloody hell…" Draco cut Scorpius off, his eyes growing big as he clearly realized something. "She is…that's the Weasley I need to destroy…that's the one who hasn't come yet…bloody makes sense now…"

Scorpius realized Draco was talking about the prophecy he had received weeks earlier and clearly had figured it out. Scorpius knew he had no put the entire extended Weasley family in great danger and he had no way to warn them, and no way to find out if Rose was safe or not. He felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny made their way down the stairs and into the living room, following by a slow Ron. He had lost his nerve in the hall and had insited that Harry and Ginny go downstairs first. When the three wizards entered the living room they found Hermione asleep in a chair next to Rose, who was laying across the couch using her wand to levitate a coffee mug.<p>

Rose heard her father, aunt, and uncle entered and turned quickly, forgetting about the cup she was levitating and causing it to crash onto the floor, the noise waking up Hermione.

"Good, everyone is awake." Ginny said with a tight smile, sitting on the couch opposite Rose.

"What's going on…Ron?" Hermione sat up straight, slightly glaring at Ron. She was beyond annoyed by his behavior the night before.

Harry ignored the annoyed tone in Hermione's voice as he watched Ron duck his head as if he were a child being scolded. "We've got a problem."

"What?" Hermione's voice changed suddenly, sounding slightly panicked.

"Where did you get this?" Harry chucked the Elder Wand at Rose.

Rose shrugged, picking the wand up. "It's Draco's."

Hermione's face fell as she saw the wand in Rose's hand, immediately, she was standing, her little round stomach sticking out against her blue shirt. "No it is not."

"Uh…yeah it is. Scorpius gave it to me." Rose chucked it back to Harry the best she couldn't, given she could hardly move with her ribs to wrapped up.

"It's the Elder Wand, Rose. Not Draco's. It belonged to Dumbledore…then…eventually…to me…" Harry said.

"I know the story. Dad's told it a million times." Rose rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that's it? I thought you broke it."

"He did." Hermione turned her eyes to Harry. "How is it fine? It was shattered."

"Now its not." Harry seemed annoyed and turned to Rose. "And I don't believe Scorpius just handed you this and you didn't have a clue what it was."

"What?" Rose was shocked at her uncle's tone of voice with her.

"Harry, relax." Ron spoke up from behind Harry. "She isn't lying."

"How do you know?" Harry snapped at Ron. "We bloody hardly know these kids…how do we even know she is on our side?"

"What? Are you fucking crazy?" Rose shot up, wincing in pain. She would not let her uncle accuse her of something so ridiculous.

"Harry, really…" Ginny spoke up.

"I am just saying. This wand…this wand shouldn't be here…" Harry said, knowing accusing Rose of being against them was insane; he was just so worried about how it had gotten there.

"Maybe it got mended." Ron spoke up, stepping towards Rose as if he were protecting her.

"Wands can't be mended." Hermione spoke up, though she was avoiding eye contact with Ron as she place a small hand on her round stomach. "I tried…when I broke Harry's a few months ago."

"Maybe you're just not that good at it." Ron said, realizing immediately it came out wrong as he watched Hermione's face first fall and then grow red in rage. "I mean…just not enough experience…"

"If that's the Elder Wand, why are you even surprised Draco had it? I am sure he figured out a way to resurrect it. It was the only damn wand Voldemort wanted." Rose said, struggling to stay upright.

Hermione immediately was at Rose's side, trying her best to ease her eldest child onto the couch. "Rose, you shouldn't be sitting up…"

"I'm fine." Rose pushed Hermione's hand away.

Hermione, for the second time in twenty-four hours, felt completely rejected from her family. First it had been Ron the night before, and now Rose.

"I didn't realize what it was. We need to figure something out though." Rose glanced up at Harry and Ron.

"No. Harry and _your__father_…" Hermione glared at Ron. "…need to figure something out."

"Uh…no. I need to. This is my mission." Rose said, aggressively despite the pain she was in.

"No, your mum is right. We will handle this…" Harry motioned to himself and Ron, feeling ashamed for accusing Rose of lying. His niece had practically died and he was accusing her of trying to hurt her own family.

"No way. This is my deal. You're not gonna risk my cousin's lives…" Rose said.

"We just need to go into the Chamber of Secrets. Its not a death mission…we just need a Basilisk Fang…" Harry reasoned.

"Hogwarts could be a death mission at this point. I am at least coming with you guys. I know what needs to be done…" Rose stood.

"Rose, listen to your uncle…" Hermione tried again, growing more annoyed that Ron had said nothing to Rose yet. If he was going to ignore her it was one thing, but to ignore their injured child was another thing entirely.

"No, no Rose is right." Ron suddenly stepped forward from his spot behind Harry. "She should at least be with us."

"Thank you!" Rose nodded at Ron.

"What?" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all said at once, staring at Ron as if he were mad.

"She's got a point. This is kinda her mission…she has a better clue then any of us what is going on…" Ron reasoned. In truth, he knew Rose would not listen, but also, he wanted to be able to keep an eye on her. He knew if he said no to Rose like Hermione and Harry were, there was just a chance she would go off and do something even more reckless. He also really trusted Rose; she had seen more in her life then even he and Harry had. Ron was certain of that; she was probably a more experienced wizard then any of them.

"Ron, are you completely mad?" Hermione stomped her foot at her boyfriend. "She is hardly alive!"

Rose was standing now. "I'm fine."

"Rose, sit down!" Hermione sounded like such a mother it even shocked her.

"No." Rose said, and turned to Ron. "We are wasting time."

"Are you sure you can move?" Ron asked.

"Positive. I just want to get the horcruxes and figure out a way into Hogwarts…" Rose said.

"You are not going." Hermione said, though her words were falling on deaf ears as Rose moved out of the living room as quickly as her injured body would allow her.

Ron went to follow Rose, but was cut off by Harry. "Ron, are you mad? She is hurt. She nearly died."

"Yeah. I know. But she didn't." Ron said, stepping around Harry and following Rose out of the living room.

Hermione's mouth gaped open for a long moment before she turned to Ginny and Harry. "What is…why did….Ron…I…Rose…"

"I don't know." Harry admitted, also shocked at Ron's behavior.

"Hermione…I think you just need to talk to Ron. There is a lot more to this then him just being a typical git…" Ginny said.

"But that is our daughter…for him to be so reckless…" Hermione started.

"Hermione, really…you need to talk with him, trust me." Ginny said.

Hermione just nodded, her hands absentmindedly rubbing on her baby bump, her mind racing at what had happened to make Ron so calloused, and so unbelievably neglectful of Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose stumbled outside as best she could with Ron close on her heels. Outside she found Hugo, Albus, Fred, James, and Teddy all standing around in the partially thawing snow, speaking in low voices.<p>

"Where's the funeral at? You look like someone died." Rose spoke up to her brother, cousins, and Teddy.

All five boys turned around instantly to see Rose, and it was apparent all five had a smile of relief on their faces.

"Rose!" Hugo rushed forward, pulling her in for a tight hug. He was relieved his sister was okay.

"Shit! Hugo!" Rose tried to wiggle away from him as he crushed her healing ribs.

"Oh right…sorry…" Hugo immediately let go of Rose.

"What are you doing off the couch? Shouldn't you be resting?" Albus spoke up, worried about his favorite cousin's health.

"I'm fine. Besides we've got bigger issues." Rose explained.

"What problem could you possibly have come up with now?" James' held his nose in the air. He was glad Rose was alright, but he had a feeling she was only about to bring more trouble.

"The horcruxes need to be destroyed like…now." Rose clenched her jaw in James' direction. "Especially the wand."

"Yeah, my dad took it inside in a hurry. What's up with that?" Albus asked

"It wasn't just any wand. It was the Elder Wand." Ron spoke up.

"What? The Elder Wand? But Uncle Harry destroyed it…" Teddy remembered the stories of his god-father.

"Well someone fixed it." Rose said. "So we need to destroy it."

"We need to go back to Hogwarts then…for the sword or the fangs…" Albus deducted.

Rose nodded. "Come in the house, we need to discuss this further…"

The boys nodded and followed Rose into the house, Ron being the last one. By the time they shuffled in to the living room, the rest of the Weasley's and Granger's were gathered, clearly because Hermione, Ginny, and Harry had said something. That was evident as Hermione sat in the chair she had been tending Rose in, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger both with a hand on her shoulders. Hermione even looked as if she had been crying, or trying to fight back tears.

"We need to talk, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley's voice was stern at her youngest son as she shuffled in behind his children, and nephews.

"Wow…the inquisition is lined up…" Rose mumbled to herself, looking at all the stern faces starring back at her.

"What did you do? They look pissed…" Albus whispered in Rose's ear.

Rose shrugged.

"What is this talk about allowing Rose to go back to Hogwarts to look for a fang? She is in no condition…" Mrs. Weasley continued, glaring at Ron.

Ron looked away from his mother, knowing he couldn't explain why he felt letting Rose do as she wished was the right thing. He couldn't even explain it fully, it was just a gut feeling.

" Don't yell at dad. I'm fine, Grams." Rose interjected.

"No you aren't." Hermione spoke up. "You nearly died last night. Can't you just give it a rest?"

"Look, we need to go find this stupid fang. It's not a death mission…" Rose started.

"So let me and your dad go then." Harry spoke up.

"No." Rose said simply. "Not without me."

"Why the bloody hell not? You would just be dead weight in there." Harry told his niece.

"He's got a point, Rose." Teddy chimed in as he wrapped an arm around Victoire.

"No, he doesn't." Rose said simply, glancing at Ron. "Dad, you trust me on this…"

Ron nodded. "I do."

"She is in no condition, Ronald. Honestly, as a parent you should…" Mrs. Weasley started again.

"As she parent I trust her." Ron was furious someone was doubting his parenting skills, though he himself had doubted them early. It was different when someone else did it.

"Thank you." Rose nodded toward Ron.

"Look, mom's right. What does it matter if you go or not? Its just Hogwarts…anyone could go get the fang…" Hugo spoke up.

"Because this is my mission. I was left in charge…" Rose started.

"Bloody hell you were." James snorted. "No one left you in charge of anything…"

"McGonagall told me…" Rose started.

"She told you nothing more then the rest of us!" James snapped.

Rose chuckled, despite how much it hurt her ribs.

"Oh, that is funny, is it?" James seemed angry.

Rose stopped laughing and stepped up toward her older cousin. "I've seen things…I know things that would shock you." She glanced around to all of her cousins who seemed to be agreeing with everyone but her and Ron. "That would shock all of you…"

"Rose, you aren't making any sense…" Lily said softly. She had never seen her cousin's blue eyes so wild before.

"You wanna know why I get to say who does what…and I get to decide about this? Because I'm the only one who has a fucking clue as to how any of us got here…" Rose glanced around at her cousins. She had not wanted to tell them this, but she knew it was the only way for them to trust her completely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked, irritated.

"You think we just all happened to get here with no sacrifice? How the hell do you time travel without consequences?" Rose asked.

"Simple. McGonagall figured it out." Molly stepped up, standing next to her cousin James with the same superior attitude.

"Wrong." Rose clenched her jaw. "We needed a blood sacrifice…all of us did."

"What?" Hugo questioned his sister.

"A blood sacrifices to stabilize us here…it was what was needed so we could be seen by the past without causing any problems. That means someone who was alive during this time that shared out blood had to die in the future…" Rose said.

Silence fell in the room.

"So…someone died for you to all return…" Percy finally spoke up.

"Right. More specifically, one of our parents…one of everyone's parents if not both…" Rose glanced around at her shocked cousins.

"You're lying." James was the first to speak up.

"And scaring everyone, Rose." Victoire seemed to scold as she placed a carrying arm around Louis' shoulder.

"I'm not lying." Rose said throught a clenched jaw. "I stepped on my own father's damn body…rotting away in a fucking ditch…right next to your dad's." Rose motioned to James, Albus, and Lily.

"What? When?" Hugo asked.

"Scorpius and I…went back…and when we were in the future we saw it…" Rose started.

"And you didn't fucking tell any of us?" Albus moved forward, enraged. Rose was his best friend; they never kept secrets.

"I did it to protect you! What good would have come from you knowing it?" Rose asked.

Ron took a deep breath, knowing he could only chalk this up to something else that Rose had seen that she never should have. He briefly glanced at Hermione, noticing she was covering her mouth and shaking slightly at the image of him being dead.

"So why tell us now then?" Roxanne spoke up, her voice shaking slightly. She was clearly disturbed at the idea of at least one of her parents being dead.

"So you understand that when I ask you to do something or not do something, it is for a damn reason. I know what I am doing." Rose said, her jaw still clenched.

Silence again fell.

"So what? We are supposed to let you just…go to Hogwarts…and we are just supposed to sit here?" Hugo finally spoke up.

"That's exactly what you are supposed to do." Rose told her brother.

"You can't go to Hogwarts…you are hurt. You need backup…" Albus told her.

"And I'll have it." Rose glanced at Ron who gave her a nod.

"You will have plenty of it." Harry spoke up. He could relate to Rose now; she had a mission and she was not going to stop until she completed it. He knew what that felt like.

"Uncle Harry, you're not coming…" Rose started.

"Yes I am." Harry said.

"Harry, you can't be serious…" Hermione was shocked. Harry had been on her side moments earlier; he had agreed Rose was going nowhere.

"She's got a point, Hermione. She obviously knows better then any of us…" Harry started.

"Right." Ron agreed, glad someone else could see things his way.

"Wrong! She's bloody lying!" James stepped forward.

"Why would she lie about that?" Albus asked his brother.

"Because she wasn't left in charge. No one in their bloody right mind would leave her in charge of anything! She can hardly take care of herself…" James ranted.

"I've been doing fine for seventeen years…" Rose retorted.

"James, obviously she knows things…McGonagall told her…" Lily started.

"McGonagall wouldn't leave her in charge of anything! She isn't responsible! She has no right…" James continued.

"What in the bloody hell are you ranting about?" Fred spoke up.

"I'm a Potter. If she was going to leave someone in charge it would be me! Not a Weasley!' James finally let out how he had really been feeling.

"What? Are you mental?" Albus shook his head at his brother. "This has nothing to do with our last names…"

"It has everything to do with that. I am a Potter…I am the chosen one's son! I should be in charge…" James said what he had been wanting to say for years. Rose had always overshadowed him, and it was not that he didn't love his cousin. He did; with all his heart, but he resented her ability to be such a natural born leader. It should have been him; he hasd inherited the name of a leader, not Rose. Weasley was the name of the chosen's ones best friend, not the one in charge.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. James had always competed with her, but now she understood why he had been trying even harder since they had arrived in the past. He hated to see her take charge. "That's what this is about for you? You're reputation? Not fucking saving anyone, just how you look?"

James blushed red immediately. He knew he was being selfish.

"Forget him." Albus spoke up, stepping up next to Rose. "You want to go to Hogwarts, then you go…but not alone. I am coming with you." He glanced to Harry and Ron for confirmation.

"What? No." Rose shook her head.

"You need an extra set of hands…yours hardly are working well…" Albus grinned at his injured cousin.

"No one is leaving!" Hermione spoke up, standing in her chair with Mrs. Weasley and her own mother behind her. "No one is going back to Hogwarts…"

"We have no choice. We've gotta destroy the horcruxes…and we've gotta do it before the next term starts. Draco is obviously onto us otherwise the death eater's wouldn't have attacked us in the first place. We can't go back to Hogwarts when he is there…its not safe." Rose told her mother.

"You are not going, Rose. I just got you back…" Hermione said.

"I'll be fine. I have to do this…" Rose told her mother.

Hermione looked to Ron in desperation as she cradled her small baby bump. She knew they were not on the best terms, but she thought if he saw the hurt and worry in her eyes that he would agree with her. "Ron, please…"

Ron looked away from Hermione. "If Rose thinks she can trafel we should go soon. She is right about not wanting to go back to Hogwarts. I do think having Albus wouldn't hurt…"

"If Albus gets to go I get to go." Hugo stepped up.

"No!" Ron and Rose said at the same time.

"Stay here with mom." Rose glanced at Hermione, then back at Hugo. "She needs you."

"I have to agree with Hermione on this...no one should leave." Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Everyone should get ready to leave." Rose said. "No one can stay here…and we can't stay as a whole group. Weasley's will be targets."

"She has a point." Harry had to agree.

"Good, then let's get going, the rest of you, make plans to get the hell away from here." Rose said.

Before another word could be said, Rose led Harry, Ron, and Albus into the kitchen where they were going to make their plan of getting into Hogwarts, getting the Basilisk Fang, and getting back to the Burrow in one piece.

Hermione stood in shock, slowly easing herself back into her chair as she stared at the floor, shocked that neither Harry nor Ron could understand where she was coming from or agree with her on how dangerous it was for an injured Rose to leave the Burrow. It was as if her words had gone unnoticed.


	28. We Will Do This Together

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 28**

Rose limped into the kitchen with Albus, Harry, and Ron close behind her. The four of them immediately took seats at the table and Renesmee pulled a small, hand-drawn map out of the horcrux bag, placing it in front of everyone.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Map of Hogwarts…" Rose ran her own wand over it and immediately rooms began shifting and moving to their proper places. "So we can figure out the easiest ways in. I know there were a few secret passages when I was there…but they don't seem to exist on this map."

"Most were sealed off in the war." Ron commented.

Rose nodded. "Well, I don't know if we will need them anyway. The next term doesn't start for two weeks…no one should be back at the castle."

"Unless they never left for break…" Harry commented, knowing there were a few holidays he had spent at Hogwarts in his younger years.

"I don't think those people will really be much of our concern. As long as Draco isn't back there…" Rose stated.

Before Rose could say another word Charlie and Teddy came busting into the kitchen, looking rather annoyed.

Charlie grabbed the chair Ron was sitting in and jerked it across the kitchen, throwing Ron out of it like a rag doll before approaching his younger brother, inches from Ron's face. "Hermione is very upset outside, as are quite a few other people. You better explain why in the bloody hell you think going back to Hogwarts right now is a good idea…"

"I trust Rose." Ron said simply. "If she thinks this is right…then it is."

Charlie turned to stare at Rose. "Well, then why don't you explain yourself?"

"I am telling you. We need to do this and we need to do it now…and I need to be there…" Rose told her uncle. Charlie may be the biggest of the Weasley brother's but he was the least intimidating uncle as far as Rose was concerned.

"Well, explain that then…because no one understands why it is so important you go right now. I know you tried to explain it before but no one is buying it." Teddy told Rose.

"Just trust me, Ted." Rose said back.

"I want to, Rose, but…sometimes I just can't. This is one of those times…" Teddy admitted.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Teddy." Albus spoke up, receiving a glare from Rose.

"I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me." Rose said to Albus.

"Well, your shattered ribs say different." Albus shot back.

"Look, who cares? The important thing is we get into Hogwarts…we can't apparate onto the grounds…" Harry said.

"Then we apparate as far as we can…" Rose started.

"Not with your ribs. It would be suicidal." Ron commented, gathering back up his chair and sitting down next to Rose.

"We could use the flow network…" Harry suggested.

"Yeah. That could work. There are still a few fireplaces that work in there…" Ron remembered.

"Good. Then that's how we go." Rose said.

"And then to the Chamber of Secrets?" Albus asked.

"As fast as we possible can." Rose said with a sound of finality in her voice.

Everyone else in the kitchen remained silent, passing odd glances around the room. Some thought it was crazy to let Rose go, others knew it was the only way to ensure the job was done successfully, but all were nervous.

* * *

><p>The living room had cleared out aside from Hermione, who was sitting on the couch where Rose was previously laying, her own mother rubbing the pregnant girls feet as Mrs. Weasley sat in the chair Hermione had been sitting in and Ginny, Lily, and Hugo sat on the floor near Hermione. None of them wanted to leave Hermione alone, and Ginny and Lily were starting to feel anxious about Harry and Albus leaving as well.<p>

"You don't think it will really be dangerous, do you?" Lily asked quietly, mostly to Hugo.

Ginny turned a sharp eye on the daughter who was only two years younger then her. It was clear to Ginny that Hermione was visibly upset and she did not want her pregnant friend to be even more worried.

"They will be fine." Hugo said, his eyes locked on his mother's but his voice uncertain. He had no idea why things had to be this way. If it weren't dangerous why would Rose need to go so badly? Why wouldn't she just let their father and Uncle Harry go?

"I just don't understand…why does Rose…I mean she is clearly hurt…" Hermione ran a finger through her own hair, her eyes, swelling with small tears, starring off far ahead of everyone in the room.

"Rose doesn't think sometimes…" Lily said softly.

"Ever is more like it." Hugo sounded annoyed. He loved his big sister dearly, and would do anything for her, but sometimes she was beyond stubborn, and sometimes she was beyond stupid.

"I just got her back…hardly…and Ron…I need him…" Hermione looked to her mother as tears began to fall from her brown eyes. "He was barely gone a week and I went mad…"

"Shh..sweetheart…" Mrs. Granger moved forward, wrapping her arms around Hermione's quivering shoulders. She had never seen her daughter in such a state before.

Hugo, who had always seen Hermione as one of the strongest women he knew did not know what to do at the sight of his mother crying as if she were a child. He knew she was only nineteen in this time frame, but he had always pictured her as such a strong, super-hero, like woman. He did not know how to handle her like that.

"I'll try to talk to him…" Mrs. Weasley offered.

Hugo stood, furious to see his mother like this. "No. Let me do this, Grams…"

Before anyone could object Hugo marched into the kitchen, ready to confront his sister, father, cousin, and uncle and let them know that they were doing one of the stupidest things he had ever seen any of them do in the future or the present time. He would not let his mother be this upset. He could not watch it again. He had seen it last week and that was more then enough for him.

* * *

><p>Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger sat in the corner of the sitting room, watching Fleur, Bill, Percy, George, and their children all discussing what to do next. They had all taken Rose's warning to heart and knew they needed to split up, so that they weren't one big Weasley target.<p>

"I think we should head back to Egypt. I know it well enough…" Bill spoke to Fleur.

"That would be wise. No one will look for us there…" Victoire had to agree.

"Will Teddy be coming?" Fleur asked her eldest daughter.

"I hope." Victoire admitted.

"Maybe we should head up to Scotland…" Roxanne looked to her father.

George nodded. "I don't know much about it…"

"We do. You used to take us their on vacation all the time." Fred told his father.

"Alright…we can make that work." George nodded.

"I am assuming it will only be until we can get this all under wraps." Mr. Weasley spoke up.

Fred nodded. "We will have a better idea of what in the bloody hell to do once Rose destroys these horcruxes…"

"What are you going to do, Uncle Percy?" Dominique asked her uncle.

Percy looked to Molly and Lucy. "Did you two have any place you wanted to go?"

Lucy shrugged, too young to really understand.

"Where ever you would like to go would be suitable…" Molly said, very properly.

Fred rolled his eyes. Molly got on his nerves more often then not.

"I…I may know some people in Canada…they could be helpful…" Percy said.

"Then you should head there." Bill said quickly.

Percy nodded to his older brother.

"Where are you gonna go, Grandpa?" Louis looked to Mr. Weasley and suddenly all eyes were on him.

Mr. Weasley looked at Mr. Granger. "We need to stay together…"

"I'd say so." Mr. Granger agreed. He had a feeling things were going to get awful, and he was beyond worried for his entire families safety, but he knew Hermione would go with Ron and her children.

"Well, you knew Australia pretty well…" Mr. Weasley said.

"Hermione did send us there with no memories for a few months…" Mr. Granger nodded with a small smile. Now, knowing what she had done, Mr. Granger couldn't help but smile at Hermione's desire to keep them safe from her world. Now, they were right in the middle of it.

"Well, I was thinking we would go there." Mr. Weasley said.

"Brilliant. Then we are all roughly set. That makes this a little easier." Bill let out a small sigh of relief, glad that some sort of plan was starting to sort itself out. He just hoped everyone could stay safe.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat down at the desk in the corner of his room, furiously scribbling out a letter, knowing there was no other way to get in touch with anyone at the Burrow. He knew if he could get the owl out, no one would intercept it, and his message would get to Rose safely. At least, he hoped that. He knew had no choice but to try.<p>

Scorpius finished the letter and moved to his father's owl that was perched in his window. He quickly tied the note to the owl's leg and bent close to the animal.

"The Weasley Burrow…" Scorpius whispered to the owl.

Surprising the owl hardly blinked at the request and was out the window before Scorpius cold even let his held breath out. As he watched the owl fade into the darkness of the setting sun his thoughts turned wildly. He hoped he had sent his warning to Rose and her family with enough time to spare.

* * *

><p>Hugo marched into the kitchen of the Burrow to find Rose, Ron, Harry, Albus, Teddy, and Charlie all perched around the table. Every single one of them turned to see Hugo walk in, wondering who had dared to enter the kitchen.<p>

"Hugo, I told you…you aren't coming…" Rose began, standing from her chair.

"And neither are you." Hugo was in his sister's face in seconds. "This has gone to damn far!"

"Hugo, relax…" Albus tried to step in between the brother and sister.

"Mom is out there, freaking out!" Hugo pointed to the living room where Hermione was. "Because of you, Rose! Why do you have to do this? Why can't you just let someone else…"

"Its more complicated then that, Hugo. You think I like seeing her this worried? I saw her too…" Rose motioned to the living room as well.

"Not like I did. I watched her for a week while you and dad were gone…she wasn't okay. I don't want to see that happen to her again!" Hugo snapped.

Ron looked at his feet. He did not like to hear Hermione was so upset when he and Rose had left so suddenly. It made him feel even more like a failure.

"I don't—" Hugo started but was cut off by a bang on the kitchen window.

Everyone in the kitchen turned to see a barn owl at the window, a note attached to his leg.

"Who could be owling right now?" Charlie asked.

"I'll check…" Teddy moved forward, taking the note off the owl. He glanced at it quickly and tossed it to Rose. "It's for you, Rose."

Rose took the letter, confused, though she recognized the handwriting instantly. "Its…from Scorpius…"

"Scorpius?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell. Open it!" Ron moved forward, close to his daughter.

Rose nodded and feverishly tore the letter open, reading it quickly, her hands shaking as her eyes scanned the letter. Finally, she dropped the letter, her eyes hardly meeting anyone in the kitchen.

"Rose…what did it say?" Albus asked, breaking a long moment of silence.

"Draco knows…" Rose said softly.

"Knows what?" Ron felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

"He knows about mom…he knows she is pregnant and he knows that the baby is the Weasley he needs to kill." Rose spoke as if her voice belonged to someone else. Even she could not believe the words she was saying.

"How? How does he know?" Ron became frantic immediately.

"He didn't say…" Rose checked the letter again; to make sure she missed no information.

"Well, this changes the game, I'd say…" Charlie spoke up.

Harry nodded. It was now imperative to keep everyone safe. "We need a plan."

"Plan is simple…" Rose said, taking off into the living room without another word, forcing the others in the kitchen to follow her.

Within seconds, Rose, Ron, Harry, Albus, Hugo, Charlie, and Teddy stood in the living room in front of Hermione, who was on the couch with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger while Ginny and Lily sat on the floor at the foot on the couch. All eyes were immediately on the group from the kitchen.

"We have a problem." Rose said, her voice steady.

"Aside from your stupidity?" Lily glared at her older cousin. She always looked up to Rose, but right now her older cousin disgusted her.

"Not now, Lily…" Hugo said softly, surprising his favorite cousin. Lily was certain that Hugo wanted nothing more then to tell Rose off. The fact that he now seemed to be siding with whatever problem Rose said they were facing made Lily quickly realize that something else was wrong.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, standing. She could tell from the looks on Harry and Ron's faces that something was not okay.

"Draco knows." Rose's eyes fell on her mother. "He knows about the baby…"

Hermione instantly wrapped a hand around her stomach, as if to protect the baby inside. "How…"

"Scorpius sent an owl. I don't know how…but he knows…" Rose held up the owl.

"But we are going to fix this…" Ron spoke up, though he did not step forward nor did he look Hermione in the eye.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ginny asked.

"Once we get the back from Hogwarts we split up, like we said from the beginning…" Rose began.

"Already on that, mate." Fred spoke up as those who had been in the sitting room now entered the living room.

Rose turned to give her cousin a nod. "Good."

"Is it really necessary to split up?" Hermione asked softly. She couldn't imagine having less people around to keep her and her unborn baby safe made sense.

"We are all in danger now…we are safer apart…" Rose said.

"She's right." Charlie nodded in agreement and then turned to Harry and Ron. "That means you two as well…your families can't be running around together…"

"What? We stick together…" Albus started.

"He's right, Al." Rose told her cousin. "We are better off apart…"

"Well, Ginny, can you figure that out while we are gone?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, still slightly annoyed with Harry for tagging along with the plan that upset Hermione, but also knowing they had bigger things on their hands right now.

"When are you going?" Hugo spoke up, his voice calm now.

"As soon as we can." Rose nodded to her brother.

"Brilliant…" Hermione mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

Ron glanced at Hermione and looked away immediately. It hurt him to see her so upset, and it hurt even more knowing he was the one who had hurt her. As he glanced away, his eyes connected with Ginny's and without a word he knew what his sister was telling him. He knew he needed to talk to Hermione before he left, he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

Ginny gave Ron a nod and then glanced around the room. "We should all start packing and figuring things out…"

Everyone nodded and began shuffling out of the room, and Ron knew now was the time to speak with Hermione whether he was ready to or not.

Ron cleared his throat. "Uh…Hermione…could I…could we speak for a moment?"

Hermione glared up at Ron as she watched both her mother and Mrs. Weasley stand up and leave her alone on the couch. She knew they had done that to give her time with him, though she wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"Why should I? It's not like you have listened to a word I've said yet…" Hermione looked away from Ron; afraid to let him see the tears she felt rising in her eyes. She absentmindedly placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Ron noticed Hermione's hand and immediately felt even worse. He sighed, looking down at his hands. He knew he didn't deserve her to listen to him. "I know that…but…well sometimes I can be a bit dense, Hermione. I just…let me explain everything…"

Hermione turned her eyes back to Ron and saw him standing with his hands in his pocket and his head down, looking very much like a small child himself. She sighed; she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. "Alright…let's talk…"

Ron snapped his head up, surprised she had agreed. "Really?"

"Yes." Hermione stood. "But let's do it upstairs…_alone_…" She pointed behind Ron.

Ron turned to see Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger all sneaking their head around the corner from the kitchen to spy on them. All three immediately pulled their heads back, but it was apparent they were ease dropping. Ron laughed a little and nodded, allowing Hermione to lead him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Once they were in Ron's room, Hermione sat herself down on the bed, and Ron closed the door behind them. When he turned back around, Hermione had her arms folded across her chest.<p>

"Well…start speaking, Ron…" Hermione told him, her voice sounding slightly aggravated.

Ron sighed. He did not know where to begin. He had so much to say to Hermione, and yet he knew none of it would ever be good enough for her. She deserved better than him and his awful excuses.

Hermione could see Ron struggling and, despite being upset with him, she rose to her feet and moved toward him and took his hand in her own. "Ron, what happened when you were gone? You came back with Rose and…its like you are a different person…"

Ron closed his eyes and sighed, looking away from Hermione and pulling his hand from her grasp. "Hermione, do you really think I will be a good father?"

Hermione was confused by Ron's statement. She may be upset with him, but she never once doubted his ability to be a good father. Immediately, her hand went to her baby bump. "Of course, Ron. Look at Hugo and Rose…they are proof you will be…"

"What if they are proof that in spite of my abilities as a father, they end up being brilliant kids?" Ron moved away from Hermione and toward his bed.

Hermione turned and moved toward Ron, her brows furrowed. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

Ron was staring straight ahead at a spot on his wall. "I watched Rose almost die…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I know Ron, I was here when you brought her home…you saved her life…"

"No. I mean, that wasn't the first time…" Ron said quickly. "And even then, all I could think of doing was getting her back home here…to you…so you could help her…"

"Ron, you did the best thing you could think of…" Hermione started.

"It wasn't the first time I couldn't help her…I watched her be cursed, Hermione. The same bloody curse that was used on you…" Ron's eyes fell to the _mudblood _scare on Hermione's arm.

Hermione, out of habit, covered the scar quickly and then eased into a seat next to Ron. "She was…cursed?"

Ron nodded, his eyes border lined with tears. "I heard you scream when you were cursed…I've never seen it used…not on someone I cared about…"

Hermione could feel her own eyes teaming with tears, both at the thought of Rose experiencing that pain, but also at the simple fact that Ron was almost crying as well. "Ron…"

"And the worst part was…I killed the bastard doing it to her. I didn't think twice…I just cursed him, with an unforgivable curse…Hermione…" Ron turned to look at her. "What kind of man does that?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, trying to take everything in without seeming as unnerved as she now was, finally she straightened herself out, sitting up taller and took Ron's hand, placing it gently on her small baby bump. "Someone who is trying to protect his children…"

Ron laughed bitterly, pulling his hand away from Hermione. "That's the best part, isn't it? Afterwards, it didn't even bother Rose. Not the fact that she was cursed or that I killed someone…in fact she killed another snatcher without batting an eyelash…I wasn't protecting her. She said that sort of thing happens to her all the time in the future…what kind of father am I that I let that happen to our kids?"

Hermione was slightly stunned by what Ron was saying. Her mind was racing and yet numb at the same time. She had never, in a million years, pictured bringing children into a world where they would have to fight for their lives every day. She couldn't even fathom it, and had she a clue when she had those children then she knew deep down she would have spared them from such cautious. Finally, she turned to Ron. "Ron, none of that is your fault. You couldn't have known…"

"I am their father, I'm supposed to protect them, and I clearly don't in the future…" Ron snapped.

"Well, then I am just as responsible because I am their mother, and I don't protect them either." Hermione snapped back.

"Hermione…" Ron shook his head. "No…I…"

It was Hermione's turn to cut Ron off. "You don't get to shoulder this, Ron. Now, I understand you saw it all…and I can't imagine how that must have felt, but you cannot let this get the best of you. Rose is fine…or she will be assuming she doesn't do anything stupid while you are all over at Hogwarts since she has such a desire to go and you are allowing it…"

"I saw how strong she was, Hermione. If she wants to go its for a reason…" Ron said.

"Well, how do you think she got that way, Ron? Their world may not be perfect in the future, but they are trying to fix it by being here. And honestly, you and I must to alright because both Rose and Hugo are strong people and this one will be as well…" Hermione looked down at her stomach.

"Hermione, you don't get it!" Ron snapped and was suddenly on his feet. "Its not about any of that!"

"Then what is this awful attitude about, Ron?" Hermione snapped back.

"Its about having to watch someone I love go through that!" Ron yelled and then shook his head, calming down a bit, his eyes closed as if he were remembering something painful, which he was. "I had never seen you under the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione…I only heard your screams…and those screams nearly killed me in that basement…"

"Ron…" Hermione said softly.

"I just…I can't watch that happen to someone I love…and to know it has happened to Rose before…to know…I just…" Ron's eyes began to tear up and he fell to his knees in front of Hermione. "I don't know how we are going to do this…"

Hermione pulled Ron in for a hug, resting his head against her baby bump and kissing the top of his head as she cradled both him and their unborn child, a few tears slipping down her own cheeks. "Together, Ron. We are going to do this together…"

Hermione could feel Ron nod against her stomach slightly, and to her surprise his hand snaked up, falling gently on her baby bump.


	29. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 29**

The sun was hardly even up, and yet Rose and Albus had been awake for over an hour, hustling around the room Albus had been sleeping in. James and Hugo had slept downstairs the night before, not wanting to be woken up early by Albus.

"Do we need anything specific for this?" Albus asked.

Rose shook her head. "Assuming no one stops us…pretty standard trip to Hogwarts, I'd say."

Albus nodded, taking a deep breath. He was slightly nervous. He had not really been helping with much since their arrival in the past. "Do you…do you think anyone will stop us?"

Rose shrugged. "I'd say no…but if Draco knows about my mom being pregnant…I wouldn't put it past him to put everything together about us and the Horcruxes…"

"Do you really think he is that smart?" Albus asked.

Rose shrugged again. "I mean…he did figure out the prophecy about my older brother or sister…and he has been sending Death Eaters after me and my dad…"

Albus nodded and swallowed hard again. All of that was true.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence between the two cousins. Both Albus and Rose turned to see Lily, Hugo, and James entered the room. James had his head down, avoiding eye contact with Rose.

"You two ready to go?" Hugo asked nervously, his eyes focused on his sister.

"Yeah." Rose nodded, stretching out a bit and wincing. Her ribs still really hurt.

"Are you sure you are okay to go, Rose?" Lily asked. She was slightly angry with Rose's recent behavior, but she couldn't lie and say she wasn't concerned for her cousin.

Rose nodded again. "I've got no choice…but yeah, I am fine…"

Suddenly, James cleared his throat, nervously looking up at Rose. His face was flushed with embarrassment. "Uh…Rose…I just…well…I…I wanted to…I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night…everything I said. It was uncalled for and untrue."

Rose shrugged. She wouldn't hold something so petty over James' head. Plus, she had bigger things to worry about then her older cousins jealousy. "It's fine."

"No its not. You are doing the right thing…" James said simply.

Rose just nodded and then turned to Hugo. "Where is everyone else?"

"Who?" Hugo asked.

"You know, Fred and Roxanne, and Molly…" Rose was clearly referring to her cousins.

"Everyone is packing. All of them families have it sorted out. They should all be ready to travel tomorrow." Lily said.

"And our grandparents?" Rose glanced at Hugo.

"Grams and Grandpa are taking Granny and Pops to Australia." Hugo spoke of his two sets of grandparents.

Rose nodded. "Well, Pops and Granny did live there for awhile…"

"That's what Grandpa figured. They would be safe." Hugo said.

"Everyone will be safe." Lily said, though it was clear she wasn't certain.

"They will be." Rose said quickly, gently placing her bag over her shoulder. "And we will be back soon and then your family can go as well…"

"Are you sure we shouldn't leave all together?" Hugo asked.

Rose shook her head. "No. Its easier to track us that way…but…if we don't get back in two days then…you guys should leave with our mom's and stay close together."

"Why wouldn't you be back?" Lily's voice rose a little, clearly in fear.

"We will be. Just saying." Rose said quickly.

"Well, that plans at least makes some sense." Hugo sighed.

"We will be back." Rose placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and then turned to Albus. "Let's go downstairs and wait for our dads."

Albus nodded, and shuffled out after Rose, avoiding eye contact with Lily and James. He was afraid if he looked at his siblings they would see the fear in his eyes and only worry more. The truth was, though, he was a little scared of what was to come.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up, still in his clothes from the night before, but his arms were wrapped around something warm. He glanced down to see the top of Hermione's curls nestled against his chest. He smiled sleepily, wishing he could stay with Hermione and their unborn child in that bed for the rest of his life. He didn't want to get up and face the world; he didn't want to get up and face the daughter he had almost lost, the daughter he had failed.<p>

Ron knew, as much as he wanted to stay with Hermione, he could not, so he tried his best to slip out from under her without waking his sleeping, pregnant girlfriend up. As he wiggled out of his bed, however, he was completely unsuccessful and he heard Hermione grumble in her sleep.

"Sorry…" Ron whispered. It was early; he had not meant to wake Hermione up.

Hermione batted her eyes for a second, focusing on Ron. "Ron? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Who else would it be?" Ron nodded at Hermione, wondering why she was so bewildered to see him.

Hermione sat up quickly. "Sorry, I forgot you were…" Before Hermione could say another word, she quickly shut her mouth, her face going pale.

"Hermione? What is it?" Ron asked.

Hermione just shook her head, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth as she leapt out of Ron's bed as best she could with her growing stomach and made it to the bathroom with just enough time to get sick.

Ron sighed. He had not witnessed much morning sickness with Hermione, and he knew he had been gone just over a week, but part of him had hoped she was over this phase already. Clearly, she was not. He moved quickly into his bathroom, pulling her curls away from her face and kneeling down next to her, gently rubbing her back.

When Hermione was done, she sighed, leaning back against Ron. "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine. Its partially my fault…" Ron reminded her. After all, he had gotten her pregnant.

Hermione laughed tiredly and shut her eyes for a moment. "Help me up? I need to brush my teeth."

Ron nodded and got Hermione to her feet and watched her brush her teeth over the sink. Her white, cotton shirt, which usually hung loosely on her was not tight around her little stomach. He smiled at it; still amazed his child was in there.

Hermione noticed Ron looking at her in the mirror and smiled at him, putting her toothbrush down. "What are you looking at?"

"You. Both of you." Ron nodded to her and her bump.

Hermione smiled down at her stomach, gently placing a hand on it.

"I don't want to leave…" Ron said after a long pause. "But…I should really get going…"

Hermione's smile faded, though her hand stayed firmly on her stomach. Her eyes met Ron's and she nodded. "Please be careful, Ron. Especially with Rose. There is no way her ribs are healed yet."

Ron nodded. "I will be. Besides, I don't think this is going to be quite as insane as the horcrux hunt…"

Hermione nodded, pulling Ron in for a hug and resting her head on his chest. "Just please…I can't lose either of you…"

Ron kissed the top of her head and nodded. "Why don't you get back in bed? It's still early…"

Hermione nodded and allowed Ron to lead her back to his bed. He helped her in and pulled the covers up around her before kissing her forehead. "I love you, Hermione…"

Hermione's eyes made contact with Ron's and she took a deep breath. She loved to hear him say that, but it seemed to final this time. Maybe because she knew now he was leaving. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her lips, kissing him square on the mouth as if it were the last thing on the earth.

Ron responded eagerly. He would miss this more then anything, but he knew it couldn't go further than that kiss right now. After a minute, he pulled away from her.

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione whispered to him.

"Always." Ron smiled back at her and then added. "Make sure you and Hugo pack the tent and bags for when Rose and I return. We will want to get out of here as fast as we can."

Hermione nodded. "I will."

"Good." Ron kissed her forehead once more, before pulling away and grabbing his jacket. He moved to the door without looking back at her; he didn't want to make it harder for himself then it had to be.

* * *

><p>Scorpius moved down the stairs for what he hoped would be breakfast alone. He was worried about Rose, and he only hoped his warning had reached the Burrow. He certainly did not want to face his father or grandfather that morning.<p>

Unfortunately, things tended not to go the way Scorpius wanted them, and Draco was standing at the foot of the stairs with a large bag next to him.

"Finally, you are up." Draco said to his son.

"What's with the bag?" Scorpius asked, motioning to Draco's bag.

"Ah, yes. I'm all packed. You should start as well." Draco said, with a satisfying smile on his face.

"For what?" Scorpius was confused and cautious.

"We are heading back to Hogwarts early. Given the circumstances involving that _mudblood_, Granger, my father wants to round up more supporters of Voldemort. We also need to get the Basilisk fangs out of the Chamber of Secrets. Given the fact that some of our Death Eaters have been defeated by Weasley and that brat child of his…its safe to assume they know we are after something. I wouldn't put it past Potter or any of them to try and gather things that have worked in the past to destroy parts of the Dark Lord." Draco explained.

Scorpius swallowed hard. This had been his worst fear, that his father or grandfather would start to put the pieces of the puzzle together once they found out about Hermione's pregnancy. "Oh…right…"

"Plus, with Granger pregnant, we need to start thinking of other plans to handle that situation." Draco added. "Hopefully we can deal with her when the semester starts back up…"

Scorpius just nodded. "I…I should pack."

Draco nodded back at his son. "Yes. We are leaving in an hour or so."

Scorpius nodded again and then turned, slowly making his way back up the stairs, as if he had been slapped in the face. Everything was falling apart. He just hoped his letter of warning had reached the Burrow in time.

* * *

><p>Ron slowly made his way outside of the Burrow and onto the front lawn, where Rose, Albus, and Harry were already waiting for him. The three of them were all shuffling there feet, trying to keep themselves warm in the light snow that had dusted the ground the night before. Ron wondered how long they had been waiting for him.<p>

"About time." Rose said, noticing Ron as he walked outside.

"Sorry…your mum wasn't feeling well…" Ron said.

Rose just nodded.

"Well, we ready to get going?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…shouldn't we be back inside? I thought we were using the Floo Network…" Ron pointed back to his home.

Harry, Rose, and Albus all passed a look around at each other.

"We…decided against that…" Harry finally said.

"What? But Rose can't…" Ron started.

"I'll be fine. Apparating there will be faster." Rose said.

"And more dangerous. Your ribs aren't in any condition to travel like that." Ron told his daughter.

"She doesn't seem to care…" Albus said sarcastically. Clearly, he was on Ron's side. He did not want to see Rose disapparate either.

"Look, we are wasting time arguing about this. Let's just go." Rose said quickly and grabbed Albus and her father's hand, as Albus grabbed Harry's hand and the four of them disapparated.

A second later they appeared on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, just as the sun was rising up over the castle. Ron immediately glanced over at Rose who was squinting a bit.

"Well, that wasn't so bad…" Rose grunted, holding her rib and trying her best to grin up at Ron.

"Yeah, right…" Ron shook his head, slightly annoyed at his daughter's stupidity. He began to walk ahead of the group.

Harry caught up quickly with his best friend. "Well…she is stubborn."

"Like her mother…" Ron said to his friend.

Harry nodded.

"Wait up…" Rose grunted as her and Albus moved up next to their father's.

"What's the plan when we get inside?" Harry asked his niece.

"Get to the Chamber as quickly as we can." Rose said.

"Sounds like a bullet proof plan…" Albus rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Rose grumbled and began walking faster.

After a few minutes they made it up to the castle.

"Well, this is it…" Ron took a deep breath as they moved across the courtyard.

"Let's go." Rose said, leading the four of them into the castle.

Once they were inside of the castle, the four of them seemed a little more relieved. There were few, if any students, walking around. Apparently, most of them had left for the holiday.

"This doesn't look so bad. Hardly a crowd." Harry realized.

"Most kids don't hang out for the holidays." Albus recalled.

"There weren't many when we were here either." Ron commented.

"Alright, onto the Chamber. Which way?" Rose glanced to Harry and Ron.

Ron and Harry were about to answer when they suddenly both saw someone who made them stop in their tracks. Rose and Albus also saw the person straight ahead, walking in the direction of the Slytherin common room, that had caused their father's to stop walking. Draco Malfoy was casually walking down the hall ahead of them, Scorpius trailing behind him.

"Bloody hell…" Ron whispered.

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked out loud.

"I don't know, but I am thinking its not good…" Rose said.

"Oh, you think?" Ron turned a sharp eye on his daughter.

"Look, we will figure it out. You two go get the fangs and Albus and I will go follow them around…meet back in the courtyard as son as you can." Rose said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, splitting us up?" Albus asked.

"We've got no choice. Let's do this." Ron said quickly, taking off down the hall. He knew Rose was right, and that they needed to get what they had come for and get out of Hogwarts as fast as possible.

"Go with him." Rose told Harry. "We will meet you guys within the hour. If we don't…get out of here…"

Harry nodded and followed Ron.

"If we don't get out of here?" Albus looked at Rose like she had four heads once his father had taken off down the hallway. He was clearly worried by his cousin's statement.

"You said you wanted to risk your life…" Rose reminded her cousin. "Let's go."

Albus swallowed hard as Rose grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him in the direction that Scorpius and Draco had taken off in.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way toward Mr. Weasley's garage where everyone at the breakfast table told her Hugo was. She had gone back to bed after Ron had left and had completely ended up oversleeping, thus missing breakfast. She blamed her weird sleep patterns on the fact that she was pregnant and her body had no idea what it was doing anymore.<p>

"Hugo?" Hermione called out before she made it to the garage, one hand casually stroking her growing bump. Though it was still small, it was getting more and more noticeable with each passing day, and rather large for someone only two months pregnant.

"In here." Hugo stuck his head out the door. "I'm looking for Grandpa's tent. He said we could take it…"

"I think I put it back in the back corner when we returned from the hunt…" Hermione remember unpacking her small purse, which had been filled with everything they had needed while on the horcrux hunt months earlier. She was certain she had put the tent back there.

"Haven't gotten a chance to look back there." Hugo said, almost out of breath. He had clearly been digging through the garage.

Hermione stepped into the garage and scanned the corner she spoke off, immediately seeing the tent, folded up. "Its right there."

Hugo glanced where Hermione was looking and nodded, seeing the tent too. He quickly made his way over and yanked it off the shelf. "This is going to be a lot to pack…"

"I'll put an extension charm on a bag. It's what I did last year." Hermione explained.

Hugo just nodded at his mother.

Hermione sensed something was off about Hugo. "Hugo, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Fine. I just…my heads somewhere else right now…" Hugo admitted.

"I know the feeling…" Hermione sighed.

"I just…I hope everything works out okay…when we are all split up. I've got a bad feeling about it." Hugo admitted, feeling ashamed. He did not want to worry his mother more then she needed to be worried.

Hermione looked closely at Hugo, wondering if he knew something that she didn't. "Why are you worried? I thought everyone said that was a good idea?"

"They did." Hugo said quickly. "I just…don't know if I agree…"

"Why?" Hermione asked, noticing Hugo was not making eye contact with her.

"I just…I don't know if we will be enough to keep you and the baby safe. I mean…the babies so important…I know Rose thinks we can do it…she probably can, and Dad…but me…" Hugo shook his head, looking at his feet.

Hermione realized that her son was admitting his deepest fears; that he wasn't strong enough of a wizard to help. She knew that wasn't true. He was one of the smartest, kindest boys she had ever met. "Hugo…don't feel like that."

"Like what?" Hugo asked, still looking away from Hermione.

"Hugo, you are a good Wizard…" Hermione reached out and touched her son's face gently.

"How do you know? You've never seen me do anything." Hugo told her.

Hermione knew Hugo had a point. She had hardly seen either of her children use magic; still she had a gut feeling that Hugo would be a decent wizard. He was her and Ron's son after all. "I just know…"

Hugo shook his head, still unsure of himself.

"I'm rarely wrong. You should know that." Hermione teased a bit.

Hugo smiled and nodded, teasing back. "Oh…unfortunately I do."

Just as Hugo was stashing the tent under his arm, Ginny and Lily appeared in the door of the garage.

"Thought we heard someone out here." Ginny spoke up.

"Just grabbing the tent." Hugo held the tent up for his aunt to see.

"Where are you guys going after everyone gets back?" Lily asked.

Hugo looked to Hermione for an answer. He had no idea.

"Uh…we hadn't discussed it much. Rose and Ron must have a plan." Hermione admitted she had no idea either.

Ginny nodded. "Well, assuming they all get back…"

"They will." Hermione cut Ginny off sharply.

"Right." Ginny nodded quickly. She did not want to upset Hermione; she knew it wasn't good for her pregnant friend. "Well once they do, we are heading to France for a little."

"France?" Hermione was surprised. That seemed like the last kind of place the Harry and Ginny she knew would go.

Ginny shrugged, apparently feeling the same way Hermione did and motioned her head toward Lily for an explanation.

"We vacation in France a lot in the future." Lily said. "And…well…I figured it would be the last place anyone would look for the Potter's right now. Plus, Albus, James, and I know our way around there pretty well."

Hermione nodded. Clearly, Ginny and Harry's kids had thought of a thorough plan. She hoped Rose had one as well.

"Well, hopefully it won't be for too long. I'd like to see my niece or newphew be born." Ginny smiled and gently patted Hermione's hump of a stomach.

Hermione's smile faded a bit at Ginny's comment. She roughly had seven months until the baby was born. What if they were still running around, hiding from death eaters? How would she ever get a nursery ready in time?

* * *

><p>Rose and Albus moved silently down the hall, in the direction of the Slytherin common room. They both knew they needed to stay out of the way of Draco, but somehow needed to get Scorpius alone. They were in luck. As they rounded the corner, near the steps toward the dungeons, Scorpius was coming up them, fixing his tie.<p>

Rose yanked him by that tie toward the dark corner she and Albus were in.

"What the…" Scorpius was caught off guard.

"Shut up!" Rose hissed in his ear, covering his mouth.

Scorpius' eyes grew wide. Rose was the last person he expected to see. She slowly let his mouth go.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, looking between Rose and Albus.

"Came here for some Basilisk Fangs…" Albus said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rose pressed.

"My father made us come back early…because my grandfather went to round up death eaters…they are making plans to go after your mother. Didn't you get my owl?" Scorpius asked, though he had to admit he was beyond glad to see Rose. He had missed her terribly.

"Yeah, we got it." Rose nodded.

"We probably shouldn't talk around here. What if your dad comes out?" Albus jerked his head toward the Slytherin common room.

"My dad's not in there." Scorpius told him.

"Well, where is he then?" Rose asked.

"He went down to the Chamber of Secrets. To make sure that no one tries to get in their and get the fangs. He has a feeling someone's after horcruxes…" Scorpius explained.

"He's got a good sixth sense." Albus commented.

"Good thing you guys are already out of there." Scorpius said.

"Wrong." Rose's voice was almost angry. "Our father's are down there…or at least on their way."

"What?" Scorpius' eyes grew wide. That could be a potential problem.

"Yeah. Let's move." Rose turned and sprinted down the hall, in the direction of the Chamber of Secrets with Scorpius and Albus running closely behind her. She hoped they made it their in time to warn her father and uncle, before Draco arrived and did it for her.

"We may need a plan!" Albus called out.

"So figure out one while we run!" Rose grunted, holding her ribs as she sprinted.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry made their way down into the Chamber of Secrets. When the hit the floor of the chamber they both couldn't help but laugh; Ron had been down there a few months earlier with Hermione but he and Harry had not been down there together in years.<p>

"Just like old times…" Harry stood up.

"Except now our kids are the reason we are down here…" Ron joked back.

Harry laughed. "Weird…this whole thing."

"Bizarre." Ron agreed. When he had the chance to stop and think about everything that had happened in the past two months he wasn't even sure bizarre covered it. It was insane really. Never in a million years had he expected to meet his children from the future and have to fight another battle so soon after the last.

Harry nodded. "Well…its not like weird doesn't tend to follow us around."

"Yeah." Ron nodded in agreement, glancing around the chamber. "Well…lets do this…"

Harry nodded and went to take a step forward when suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him.

"Yes…lets do this, shall we?" Draco's voice filled the chamber.

Harry and Ron turned around to see Draco holding his wand up at both of them. Immediately Ron reached for his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco barked and Ron's wand went flying. Draco then turned his wand on Harry. "Don't even think about it, Potter. I'll break your wand so quickly…"

"Whose wand is that anyway?" Harry nodded toward the one in Draco's hand. "Since we've got yours.."

Draco glared at Harry. "So you found the elder wand? Well…this is my son's if you must know…and now I know why you are down here. Basilisk Fangs?"

"What's it to you?" Ron challenged Draco.

"Watch it Weasel, or Granger will be going through that pregnancy alone…" Draco threatened.

Ron stood down, knowing it would be a close call whether he could make it to his wand before Draco blasted a spell in his direction.

"Now…unfortunately, you both know very well I can't let you leave with the fangs…though I haven't the slightest clue how you figured any of this out…and I doubt you've figured it all out." Draco circled Ron and Harry.

"Just let us out of here, Draco." Ron said, his voice steady.

Draco snorted. "Sorry, no can do…"

Ron leaned closer to Harry. "I knew we shouldn't have saved him in the bloody Room of Requirements…"

Draco heard Ron and lifted an eyebrow. He had not forgotten how Harry, Ron, and Hermione had saved his life months earlier, but he also knew his father would never forgive him if he allowed Ron or Harry to leave the chamber.

"Draco…we won't take the Fangs…we will just go…" Harry said, slowly backing up to retrieve his wand that was a few feet behind him.

"Don't move a muscle, Potter!" Draco spat, turning his wand directly on Harry.

"No, Uncle Harry…go get your wand…" Rose's voice filled the chamber from behind Draco.

Immediately Draco, Ron, and Harry turned toward the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets to see Rose step out of the shadows, her wand held tightly to Scorpius' neck, Albus at her side with his wand pointing at Draco.

Scorpius slightly squirmed in Rose's grasp, as if he were fearing for his life; of course he wasn't, but when he, Albus, and Rose had entered the Chamber, finding Ron and Harry in such a predicament, they had to think on their feet. Rose had to admit, he was doing a damn good job with his acting; from the look on his face, Draco was clearly suddenly afraid for his son. Rose was grateful that Scorpius was right; his father in the present time did care what happened to him.

"What are you doing?" Draco's voice was not as strong as it had been moments earlier.

"You let my father and uncle get what they came for and you let us leave or I toast him…" Rose jerked Scorpius for emphasis, hoping her bluff would be enough to scare Draco.

"Dad…" Scorpius called to Draco, as if begging him for help.

Ron and Harry realized what Rose and Scorpius were doing and played along.

"Be smart, Draco…she's a powerful witch." Ron said, and he meant it; he had seen his daughter in action, though he knew Scorpius was not in danger.

"As powerful as Hermione…maybe more…" Harry added for emphasis, knowing Draco, although he did not like Hermione, knew how powerful she was.

Draco glanced between Harry and Ron and then Rose and Scorpius. He had no idea what to do.

"Dad…" Scorpius tried again.

Draco broke down, immediately. He couldn't explain it, but he could not bare to see Scorpius hurt. He lowered his wand and head. "Fine…"

"Albus…" Rose motioned to Albus who moved down to help Ron grab a few Basilisk Fangs as Harry retrieved his wand.

A second later, Ron, Harry, and Albus were behind Rose, who still had Scorpius in her grasp.

"We are going to go back upstairs…I'm taking Scorpius with us…you don't come up for ten minutes, or I kill him, understood?" Rose asked Draco.

"Fine." Draco nodded at her.

Rose nodded and backed into the shadows, following her father, uncle, and cousin out of the chamber. Once they were all upstairs, she let Scorpius go.

"Well, that went well…" Scorpius stretched his neck out.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron commented. He knew there would have been no chance of himself or Harry getting out of there without Rose and Scorpius' little stunt.

"We need to get going." Albus said.

Rose nodded, turning to Scorpius. "Thank you."

"Be safe." Scorpius told her, his eyes pleading with him to follow his directions. He knew in his heart even more now then ever before, he loved her. He had not realized how much he had missed her until he had seen her again. It was so hard to say goodbye now.

"I will. You too…" Rose told him, hesitating before throwing her arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. She owed him so much.

Scorpius hugged her back for a long moment, before Ron cleared his throat, clearly a little uncomfortable and impatient.

"We really do need to be going…" Harry spoke up.

"Right." Rose let Scorpius go. "See you soon."

"I'll try and keep in touch if I hear anything else." Scorpius told her.

Rose nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Thank you." Ron added, taking Rose by the arm. He knew now they were pressed for time; they needed to go.

Rose complied with her father and followed him, her uncle, and cousin down the hall and out into the courtyard. The four of them crossed the bridge in record time, to the limits of Hogwarts, where they could all safely apparate. They all knew they needed to get moving as fast as they could, especially now that Draco knew that they knew at least some of what was going on. It meant they, as well as their families, were all in danger.


	30. Leaving Quickly

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 30**

Rose, Ron, Harry, and Albus apparated onto the front lawn of the Burrow, falling into a piling on top of one another.

"Guess we were anxious to get back…" Ron commented.

"Plea-se! Get…off…me…." Rose was under the piling and certain one of her healing ribs was now cracked again.

"Bloody hell…" Albus got to his feet and pulled Rose onto hers. "Can you do anything without getting hurt?"

Rose just glared at her cousin for a moment before turning to look at her father. "We've gotta get the hell out of here…as fast as possible. If Draco knows…"

"Draco does know." Ron looked to Harry who nodded.

"He knows enough anyway. We've got to get everyone to safety. I bet its only a matter of time before someone shows up here…" Harry glanced up at the sky as if a death-eater were about to appear any moment.

"Then we don't have much time." Rose was limping into the house as fast as she could, holding her newly shattered rib.

Ron, Harry, and Albus followed Rose and the four moved into the house about the same moment.

"Ron? Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's us, mum!" Ron called out loudly, hoping others would hear him and come into the living room.

"Harry?" Ginny called from up the stairs.

"Yes come down!" Harry called.

"Everyone come to the living room!" Ron barked loudly, surprised at how loud his voice was. He was sure he was the kind of father who stood at the top of the Quidditch bleachers and could still be heard by his kids on the field. There was no other reason to have a deep yell like that.

A moment later, everyone trickled into the living room to find Rose bent over, holding her rib while Ron, Harry, and Albus stood next to her; Albus had the bag of Basilisk fangs in his hand.

Hermione was the last one in the living room, along with her mother. Immediately, her eyes fell on Rose hunched over.

"What happened?" Hermione rushed forward towards Rose, her eyes scanning her daughter for injury.

"She's fine." Ron said, hardly looking at Rose.

"Just a rib!" Rose winced, holding up her hand to try and show she was okay.

"Just a rib?" Hermione moved and tried to bend down, to get eye level with Rose. She knew she shouldn't have let Rose leave. "Ron, this is inexcusable..."

"Hermione, we have bigger things to deal with right now." Ron said, his patience running short.

"More important then your daughter's safety?" Hermione stood up, one hand on her baby bump, one on Rose's back.

"Yes!" Ron, Harry, Rose, and Albus all said at the same exact moment.

Hermione looked surprised, but fell silent. Something must really be wrong for all of them to snap at her like that.

"What happened?" Ginny knew something was wrong. She could read Ron and Harry like books and she was starting to recognize Albus' worried face. It looks a lot like Harry's.

"Draco knows." Ron said simply. " He found us in the Chamber of Secrets and he saw us take the fangs…he knows we have some of the horcruxes and he knows we are going to destroy them."

"What? How did you even get back here if he saw you?" James asked. He knew how vial and evil Draco could be in the future and he couldn't imagine the one in the present was much different.

"Some of us think on our feet…" Ron glanced over at Rose who gave him a thumbs up, still slightly bent over in pain.

"Well…so what are we going to do now?" Ginny asked.

"We need to get out of here. All of us. No one is safe." Harry said.

Everyone nodded; they seemed to understand.

"Whatever plans you made…get to them…" Rose glanced up at her family.

"How do we know its safe to stop running?" George asked.

"We will figure it out when the time comes." Ron said.

"Or when we need each other…" Albus added, glancing over at Rose. "None of us are in this alone, _right_?"

Rose stood as straight as she could with her rib. "We will worry about it when we have to. Lets just get the fuck away from the Burrow right now."

Harry nodded in agreement. "We need to move quickly. Its only a matter of time before death eaters show up."

"Right. So everyone pack…we are all out of here within the hour." Ron said, moving forward to take Hermione by the hand and bring her up the stairs, to pack whatever else needed to be packed as quickly as possible. He knew they had very little time.

* * *

><p>Draco moved out of the Chamber of Secrets and into the main hall of Hogwarts to find Scorpius against the wall, catching his breath as if he had just fought for his life.<p>

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Draco moved forward toward his son.

Scorpius glanced up, surprised to see concern in his father's eyes. His father had never cared much for him in the future, and he couldn't place where this concern was coming form now.

"I…I'm okay…" Scorpius nodded, hoping he was coming across as scared. He knew this was going to be his biggest act yet if his father was going to believe he had just almost been scared to death.

"I can't believe those weasel's managed to get down there and get the fangs. They have my bloody wand, do you know that? They know something…at least about some horcruxes; they are going to destroy them." Draco seemed mad now that he knew Scorpius was okay.

"What are we going to do?" Scorpius asked.

"We've got to get to my father. Let him know what has happened. I am sure he will want to act immediately and there are plenty of death eaters who are more then ready to go after a Weasley or two…" Draco said.

Scorpius nodded, though he knew Lucius knowing what happened would only put Rose and her family in more danger. That worried him; he couldn't imagine if anything happened to Rose.

* * *

><p>Ron was practically pulling Hermione into his bedroom, which she had moved into when he had been gone. He immediately went to his dresser and ripped it open, throwing some clothes on his bed.<p>

"What are you going to need?" Ron asked, frantically.

"I packed a few things already, Ron. Just the bathroom stuff really needs to be packed." Hermione was trying to stay calm, one hand on her little bump, rubbing circles. It made her feel less anxious.

"Did you pack warm? It's the middle of winter…" Ron reminded her.

"I know, Ron…" Hermione told him.

Ron shook his head, frantic. "You're going to need some of my stuff. Your clothes won't fit you much longer."

Hermione was a little offended and snorted at Ron's comment.

"Come on, Hermione. Be real…your getting bigger." Ron didn't have time for an attitude right now. He quickly gathered some of his sweatshirts for her and sprinted into the bathroom, gathering toothbrushes and hair brushes.

"Ron, calm down…" Hermione padded toward the bathroom. She didn't not like to see him so upset and stressed because it stressed her out.

As if on cue, Rose came busting into the bedroom as fast as her rib would allow, even more frantic then Ron.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Rose asked.

"Are you packed?" Ron asked, tossing a few more thing sin the bag.

"Been packed. Let's go." Rose told him.

"The horcruxes?" Ron asked, moving past Hermione as if she were not there.

"In the bag. We will destroy them once we are away from here." Rose said.

"Good." Ron nodded, and then turned back to Hermione. "You're sure you've got everything?"

Hermione nodded, now feeling anxious herself. She saw how rushed and worried Ron and Rose were and it worried her. "Hugo and I packed earlier."

"Good. Let's go." Rose moved out the door.

Ron nodded and took Hermione's hand in his. "Come on."

"Ron…I…" Hermione felt as if she were about to have a panic attack.

Ron stopped and noticed the look on Hermione's face. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he felt now that he could read Hermione like a book. "Hermione, things will be fine. We just need to get out of here. I promise. Okay? Trust me?"

Hermione nodded and squeezed Ron's hand a little tighter, allowing him to bring her downstairs.

* * *

><p>Draco and Scorpius apparated back to the Malfoy Mansion as quickly as they could, ending up in the living room where Lucius was already waiting for them. Draco had owled him and told him to meet them there.<p>

"This had better be important, Draco." Lucius spoke up. "I was very busy—"

"Potter and Weasley broke into the Chamber of Secrets and took the Basilisk Fangs." Draco cut his father off.

"What?" Lucius was shocked and could not hide the worry in his voice. "How did they find out?"

"I don't know, but I do know they have some of the horcruxes already. They took my wand, Potter said it himself…" Draco explained.

"So they are onto us." Lucius narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. "How peculiar…"

"What is?" Draco was not following.

"Well…your children all show up from the future and suddenly Weasley and Potter are onto our plan. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Lucius asked.

Scorpius shrank under his grandfather's stare.

"There is no doubt the children are wise. Probably wiser then their parents, minus Granger…" Draco said.

"Or the children know more then they are telling us." Lucius turned to Scorpius. "Could that be possible?"

Scorpius shook his head quickly, hoping Lucius would believe his lie. "No. I mean, the future has nothing to do with any of this…"

"Father, be reasonable. Scorpius would have told us. The Weasley brat practically killed him today." Draco said. "Besides, we have more pressing matters."

Lucius stared at Scorpius for a long moment before nodding and turning back to Draco. "Of course. You go back to Hogwarts, incase they return. I will signal the death eaters to attack that dreadful Weasley's shack. I am sure some of them will be there, maybe we can kill one or two…"

"And capture Granger if possible. We need to get rid of that child she is carrying…" Draco added.

"Right." Lucius nodded and then disapparated, leaving Draco and Scorpius standing there.

Scorpius was worried even more now. Lucius was clearly onto him and Rose and her family were in danger. He hoped Rose had enough sense to get everyone out of the Burrow before it was attacked.

* * *

><p>Ron moved down the stairs, still clutching Hermione's hand to find everyone else already waiting in the living room, packed and ready to go.<p>

"Alright, well…we should all be going soon then?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over her rather large family.

"Yeah. Some of us should take the Floo Network…maybe some brooms…some of us should disapparate." Rose spoke up.

"Make sense. We will be less likely to be tracked that way." Bill agreed with his niece.

"Right then. Everyone stay safe." Mrs. Weasley spoke up, trying not to get emotional as she gently wrapped an arm around Ginny, pulling her youngest in for a hug.

"And keep an eye out for any signal from anyone." Albus spoke up, but then turned to Rose. "We are going to stay in touch…right?" He pressed his question from earlier.

"When it's safe." Rose said.

"No. Not buying that." Fred spoke up to his cousin. "You can't shoulder this on your own, Rose. You need us."

"I'm not trying to." Rose lied. In all honesty, this was the perfect way to keep the rest of her extended family safe.

"I'll make sure when everything seems safe that we all get back in touch." Hugo told his cousins, knowing what they were thinking.

"Look, the important thing is just to get to safety." Ron gently squeezed Hermione's hadn in reassurance.

"Alright, lets get a move on…" Mrs. Weasley motioned for Bill, Fleur, and their family to go to the fireplace. Teddy was going with them too.

Just as Bill's family was about to use the Floo Network, a fireball spewed across the front lawn, igniting a tree.

"Bloody hell…" Ron moved to the window, letting go of Hermione's hand. Rose and Harry were at his side.

"Death eaters…" Harry realized, and turned away from the window, running toward Ginny.

"We need to go." Rose told her father as another fireball ran throw the roof of the Burrow.

Madness erupted, and people began disapparating and filing into the fireplace at an alarming rate. No one really got a chance to say goodbye to each other.

Ron moved quickly toward Hermione who was standing with Hugo and their packed bags near the stairs. He took Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, can you disapparate?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded quickly. "They said it wasn't great for the baby but I am still small and if its an emergency…"

"This is an emergency!" Rose cut her mother off. She knew they needed to get out of there, even if disapparating would only wound her ribs more. She didn't care.

"Right then." Ron nodded, pulling Hermione close with one hand and grabbing Hugo with the other.

Hermione reached out and pulled Rose close to her, closing her eyes as she buried her head against Ron's chest, preparing to disapparate.

A second later, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo ended up in a thick, cold forest, covered in snow and lit by the night stairs.

"Fuck!" Rose called out in pain, rolling onto the floor and grabbing her side. Apparating had caused another one of her healing ribs to re-shatter.

"Rose?" Ron moved forward, hovering over his daughter.

"Rib…" Rose grimaced in pain.

Ron just shook his head. Rose would live; and he didn't feel too bad. If she hadn't been so stubborn about apparating to Hogwarts, her ribs probably wouldn't be so weak now. Ron turned to look at Hermione, who was cradling her baby bump between her two hands. "Hermione…can you…"

"I've for her." Hermione moved forward, gently tapping Ron on the shoulder and sliding to her knees, next to Rose in the snow.

"I'll start with the spells." Ron stood and moved to the perimeter of the area they were going to set up camp. He was grateful his family was all safe and he wanted to keep it that way.

Hermione reached for the bag she had packed with the extendable charm and pulled a small vial out, handing it to Rose. "Drink this."

Rose took the vial. "What is it?"

"It will help with the pain while I heal these…and it will help you sleep." Hermione told her daughter. It was so strange to her, she had only known Rose for two months and yet she was certain she would go to the stars and back to keep Rose, and Hugo as well, safe. She hated seeing Rose in pain.

"No thanks. I'd like to keep my wits…in case…" Rose grunted, handing Hermione back the vial.

Hermione wanted to argue, but she knew it would be no use. Rose was so stubborn. That much she already knew about her daughter. Instead she just mumbled the spell Harry had used earlier to heal Rose's bone.

Rose squeezed her eyes in pain and clenched her fists, but said nothing.

After a long minute, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. "You should be all better…"

Rose sat up slowly. She was still really swore. "Yeah. A little…"

"You will have to rest for a few days." Hermione told her.

Rose laughed bitterly, looking around. They were in the middle of the woods. Where would she possible go? She turned to look at her father who was walking back toward her and her mother.

"Where the hell are we?" Rose asked Ron.

"Forest of Dean. We hid here before. It was the first place I thought of." Ron admitted.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It was smart, Ron. No one will look for us here."

'That's for damn sure." Rose laughed to herself.

"Tents done." Hugo called out proudly. He was glad Ron had taken him camping all those times when he was little. He could put that tent up faster then anyone he knew.

Ron helped Hermione to her feet. "Come on…let's get out of the snow."

Hermione nodded, getting to her feet and wrapping her free hand protectively over her baby bump. She was relieved that everyone in her immediate family was safe and secure and pretty much unharmed. She just hoped they could stay that way for as long as possible.


	31. Tents Can Bring Change

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 31**

The tent was cold the next morning, and Hermione wanted nothing more then to stay snuggled up in the sleeping bag she shared with Ron, but the baby inside of her had other ideas and, at any rate, Ron's warm body was not next to hers on that morning.

Quickly, Hermione got to her feet, moving to the small bathroom in the tent, just in time to throw up. The morning sickness had not let up for one moment the entire week that they had been staying in the tent.

As Hermione bent over the toilet, she swore she heard someone coming up behind her. In between getting sick, she shifted her eyes to see a tired Rose staggering towards her.

Rose moved behind Hermione without a word and gathered her mother's hair up, keeping it off Hermione's face as she continued to be sick.

When Hermione was certain she was done, she glanced up at Rose. "Thanks…"

"I just want to sleep…I can't when you're going that…" Rose made an excuse for her kindness. In truth, she was exhausted; she had kept watch over the tent last night and had only been asleep for two hours so far.

Hermione just smiled a bit and got to her feet, washing her mouth out. When she was done she looked back at Rose who was standing straight up, practically asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Rose lifted her shirt without opening her eyes to expose her ribs. They were still a little bruised but healing. "Almost perfect again…"

Before Hermione could fuss over Rose any more, Ron and Hugo came back into the tent, both grinning widely, their shows a little wet and covered in snow. Hugo was holding a stick with a few fish hanging off of it.

"Breakfast is served…" Hugo slapped the fish onto the table.

"Well, almost…" Ron smiled hopefully at Hermione. He hoped she would be willing to cook that morning because, quite frankly, she was the best with magic and cooking. He couldn't hold a candle to her.

"I'll get started on it." Hermione recognized the look Ron was giving her and padded her way over to the table and fish.

Ron watched her as he took off his wet boots. Her sweater, that his mother had sewn her last year, was getting a little tighter around her stomach. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but he swore her stomach had grown a little rounder in the week that they had been in the tent.

"Dad…we need to start destroying the horcruxes…" Rose said, making her way back to the bunked beds she and Hugo were sleeping on and flopping herself on the bottom bunk. "Maybe later today…"

Ron shook his head; as much as he wanted to get rid of the horcruxes, he knew today was not the day. "Its going to storm today…the sky doesn't look good…I don't wanna go out there in this weather trying to blast those things up…"

Rose raised an eyebrow but decided she was too tired to argue. "Fine. Tomorrow."

"Sure. Lets just focus on keeping this place warm today and tonight." Ron said, worried it would get to cold.

"We should go get some firewood. Rose?" Hugo glanced at her for some assistance.

"Do it yourself." Rose mumbled into her pillow.

"Wow. What a hero…last week you were running around with broken ribs, attacking death eaters and holding Scorpius Malfoy hostage…now you're too lazy to even get out of bed to get some wood to keep us all warm and alive…" Hugo said sarcastically.

In response, Rose threw a pillow, which bashed Hugo directly on the side of the head. She then rolled over, her back to her brother. "Exactly. Its your turn to do something…"

Hugo just rolled his eyes but made his way out of the tent to go gather as much wood as he could before the snowstorm rolled in. Causing Ron to laugh at the teasing that was evident between his kids. He was glad, despite everything that he and Hermione had raised children that could still joke around with each other.

* * *

><p>Dolohov and Rowle apparated back in the living room of Malfoy Manner where they found Lucius, Greyback, and Yaxley all sitting at a long table, waiting for them. It had been the same for a week, since it had been discovered that the Burrow had been abandoned by the time the death eaters had attacked.<p>

"Did you find any of them?" Lucius asked.

"Not a Weasley in sight…" Rowle said.

"We even went to mainland Europe. It seems that they have all gone into hiding…" Dolohov added.

Narcissa entered with some tea for the group just as Lucius was rising from his seat, anger on his face.

"This is absolutely inexcusable! How hard could it be to find some bloody redheads and Potter? I mean…they are all rather famous right now!" Lucius was yelling.

Dolohov and Rowle merely shrugged at one another.

"Its time to let the big boys place, Lucius." Greyback spoke up. "I want that Granger girl…she slipped through my hands last time…"

"Perhaps they are not really the problem, Lucius." Narcissa spoke up. She had to say; she was disgusted with Lucius' continue involvement with the death eaters. Hadn't he learned anything from the war a few months ago?

"They are absolutely the problem." Lucius glared at his wife. "They are the reason we are looked down on. If the Dark Lord can rise again everything will be the way it should be…"

Narcissa merely shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Forget her. _Women_…" Yaxley shook his head in disgust.

"I think we need to round up more death eaters…" Lucius turned to Greyback. "Can you find the remaining snatchers? Round them up…we need to organize larger search parties. We will find them all. Especially the Granger girl. Her child cannot be born."

Greyback nodded. "Won't be a problem…"

Lucius nodded and moved to write a letter to Draco. He needed to let his son know it was prudent to keep an eye out for any of the Weasley's at Hogwarts, and to try his best to begin to create new horcruxes, if it were possible. He knew Draco also understood how important it was to get to Hermione before she gave birth to her child. If the child lived, there would be no chance of the Dark Lord coming back.

* * *

><p>Hermione labored over a few sandwiches for lunch with the remainder of the fish from Hugo and Ron's catch that morning. Ron was outside keeping watch while Hugo was still rounding up firewood and Rose was still asleep.<p>

As Hermione stood by the small counter, she glanced down at her stomach, noticing it looked a little rounder. She knew another week and she would be three months pregnant. She couldn't believe so little time had passed between when she found out she was pregnant and now. In all honesty, which how much that had gone on, it seemed like years had passed.

"What are you making?" Rose's voice caused Hermione to jump.

Hermione turned to see her daughter making her way across the tent, toward Hermione, rubbing her eyes. Clearly, Rose had just woken up.

"Sandwiches…" Hermione said, and then added. "You missed breakfast."

Rose shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee from the pot. "No big…coffee with do…"

Hermione smiled a little at her daughter, still not completely over Rose's American accent. Hermione assumed it was because, as Rose and Hugo had told them, they lived in New York in the future, but Rose's "coffees" came out much more like "cowffees".

Rose bent down to open the small refrigerator Hugo had somehow managed to pack to get milk and noticed that the contents of the refrigerator were rather low. They would definitely need to get more food soon.

Suddenly, a burst of cold air filled the tent for a brief moment, causing Rose and Hermione to look over at the front flap of the tent to see Ron coming in, his nose red from the cold.

"Its really starting to snow out there…" Ron commented.

"Come in and warm up then." Hermione smiled gently at Ron. Somehow, in the past week, she had noticed how the two of them had really fallen into the parent roles, despite the fact that Hugo and Rose were nearly the same age as she and Ron were. Hermione happened to think Ron made a rather cute dad.

Hugo pushed in past Ron, carrying another bundle of firewood. He had carried two in already. He glared up at Rose, his face wind burned and red.

"Nice to see you're awake." Hugo glared.

"What's your problem?" Rose glanced at Hugo.

Ron, who had thought earlier his kids were joking around with each other realized he had clearly been wrong.

"I don't know. How about the fact that you've done shit around here the past week?" Hugo glared.

"I've been healing my fucking ribs…you know the one's I busted up making sure your ass was safe." Rose shot back at him, her fist in balls.

"Don't play that game, Rose. We wanted to help. You wouldn't let anyone, remember? And Now you've forgotten all about everyone…" Hugo said, his face as red as his hair.

"I'm worried. There is just no way to get in touch with anyone!" Rose reminded him.

"We should owl them…at least Lily, and James and Albus…" Hugo reasoned. He was worried about his cousins.

"And risk exposing all of us? Are you fucking stupid or just dense?" Rose lashed out.

"Alright…that's enough…" Hermione stepped away from the counter and into the middle of the floor, between Rose and Hugo.

"Stay out of this." Hugo snapped at Hermione.

Hermione was shocked, taken back by Hugo's attitude. Out of both of her kids, she had generally felt closer to Hugo. He had been warmer with her from day now; she had never seen him act like this to her before.

"Hugo, that's enough." Ron moved toward Hermione's side.

"What? I can't tell her to stay out of my business?" Hugo snapped.

"No, you can't." Ron told his son.

Hugo turned his eyes to Hermione. "You're not _my_ mom. You see, _my _mom wouldn't have been so eager to forgive every shitty move _my_ dad and _my_ sister made in the past few weeks._ My_ mom wouldn't be waltzing around here like nothing's wrong…like we didn't just abandon half our family…"

Hermione felt as if she had been punched in the gut, trying to take in everything Hugo was saying to her. She was clearly not living up to Hugo's expectations of what his mother should be.

"Hugo, get off it." Rose, to Hermione's bewilderment, came to her mother's defense. "You're not mad at her, you're mad at me…"

"You're damn right I am." Hugo snapped at Rose. "We came back here to do a job, not to sit around in the woods and play campsite! I've watched for two months while we've followed your plan and where's it gotten us but split up with a bag of horcruxes that might not even be all of them?"

"Hugo. We are trying to figure this out…" Rose said.

"No,_ you've_ been trying to figure this out and so far you've been pretty crappy at it. I can't sit here, Rose. I can't wonder if the rest of my family is dead or alive…we weren't supposed to do this on our own! McGonagall sent us back here together…" Hugo said.

"Hugo, Rose is really doing the best she can…" Ron defended his daughter. He had seen her in action, this mission meant a lot to her.

"You don't know anything!" Hugo turned on Ron. "You don't have a clue what it was like to watch a bunch of low-life scumbags come into your house and rip your mom out by her hair…you don't know what it was like to watch her beg them to let her go…to have to beg them to let her go only to have them laugh at you! You can't even imagine what its like to watch your house blow up and watch your father run one way while you and your sister are forced to run the other!" Somewhere in his speech, Hugo had begun to cry.

Rose stepped forward; she knew her brother was just frustrated with everything. She reached out and pulled him in for a hug, whispering into his red hair. "Hugo…you're alright. We're gonna fix this…I promise. I'll fix this."

Hermione watched the exchange between her two children and felt tears rise up in her own eyes. Her kids had been through hell and back in the future, and she could do nothing to comfort them. Her hands snaked around her baby bump; if the child she was carrying could fix the awful world her children had grown up in, she would do anything to make sure it survived.

A second later, Hugo and Rose pulled apart, and Hugo lifted his brown eyes to meet Hermione's. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

Hermione just shook her head, moving toward Hugo and pulled him in for a hug, cradling his head against her chest as if he were a child.

Hugo smiled against Hermione's warm skin and whispered, "You are my mom…she used to hug me the exact same way…"

Hermione smiled and gently kissed Hugo's head as her eyes searched to Ron, who was standing there, watching her and Hugo, unmoving. It was in that moment that Hermione realized Ron was not a grown man yet, not a father, he was just a nineteen year old boy who was trying his best to fill the roll thrust on him. She suddenly felt as equally as bad for Ron as she did for her two children from the future.

* * *

><p>Draco woke from his nap to an owl banging on his window. He quickly got out of his warm bed in the Slytherin House dormitory and moved to the window, opening it to allow his father's owl in. Instantly, Draco knew the letter was important and quickly opened it. He scanned it for a moment and knew he needed to talk to Scorpius immediately. He quickly turned and made his way into the common room. The new term had started two days earlier, and the common room was filled with students talking about their holiday. Draco spotted Scorpius in the corner, hunched over a Quidditch magazine.<p>

"We need to talk." Draco whispered to his son.

Scorpius glanced up, but said nothing, following his father out into the corridor, away from the crowd of the common room.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked, once they were outside.

Draco held up the letter from his father. "My father just sent this. It seems that we cannot locate any of the Weasley's or Potter…its as if they just evaporated…"

Scorpius nodded, trying to look concerned though he was truly relieved. That meant Rose was safe, for now. "Gotcha…"

"At any rate, we are supposed to keep an eye out in case any of them turn up here. Right now, my father is rounding up more death eaters and trying to get some snatchers together….they are looking for all of them, but really just Ron and Hermione…Granger and that brat she is carrying are really the problem we are after…"

Scorpius nodded again. Rose was probably in more danger now then before, he just hoped she was somewhere safe. As he stood there, listening to his father ramble on about the snatchers he realized he did not know how much more time he could spend with Draco. He wanted to be with Rose; he wanted to help protect her mother and tell her how much he missed her. She deserved to know, especially if their lives were on the line as they seemed to be every moment recently. He needed her.

* * *

><p>The snow was coming down hard outside the tent now, and Hermione was busy adding the last few pieces of wood to the fire. It was dark out, and Hugo had drifted to sleep shortly after his outburst and lunch, not bothering to have dinner with them. Hermione watched Hugo sleep silently for a moment, still feeling awful about how upset he was earlier. She then turned her attention to Ron who was sitting at the small table, the horcruxes spread out in front of him, examining each of them.<p>

"Ron…maybe we should tell Rose to come in. Its getting cold." Hermione said softly as she made her way over to Ron. She did not want to wake Hugo.

Ron glanced toward the front flap of the tent. On the other side, Rose sat with a small fire, keeping watch as the snow fell down around her.

"Someone has to keep watch, Hermione." Ron said simply.

"But Ron, its so cold." Hermione reasoned. "The last thing we need is Rose sick…"

Ron stood, nodding and placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "I'll relieve her in an hour or two…I just want to get a little sleep, okay?"

Hermione nodded. That seemed reasonable.

Ron gently placed a hand on Hermione's protruding stomach, thumbing the bump. "Hermione…about what Hugo said earlier…"

Hermione shook her head. "He was just upset."

"Do you think he was right though? Did you forgive me too easily? I mean, he's got a point, you've never forgiven me so easily…" Ron smiled softly at her.

"Ron, just because I'm talking to you, doesn't mean I forgive you…" Hermione said back.

"Oh…" Ron's smile faded and his hand dropped from her stomach.

Hermione giggled a bit and picked his hand back up with both of hers, placing it back on her stomach. "Ron, I'm joking. I'm not mad at you because you didn't do anything wrong."

"I left you…pregnant…alone…in a really odd situation…" Ron glanced in the direction of Rose and then Hugo to emphasis the weirdness.

"To protect me…to protect us…" She motioned to her stomach. "All of us…" She then glanced in the direction of Rose and Hugo as well.

"This whole thing is just bizarre." Ron admitted.

Hermione nodded. "I know, but its life and it's happening…"

Ron smiled again. "How did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart, Ronald Weasley…" Hermione put her nose in the air with a smile.

"Very true. You are the smartest in our year…with one minor exception…" Ron glanced down to Hermione's growing stomach.

Immediately, Hermione's smile faded and she pushed Ron's hand off her, replacing it with her own as if to shield the child inside from Ron's comment. "Regretting something?"

"What? No. Hermione, I was joking…" Ron said, realizing he had said the wrong thing.

"Really? Because it sounded as if you were calling this baby a mistake." Hermione said swiftly, her hormones changing instantly.

"No. Of course it's not. It's going to save the bloody world, I just…I was making a crack at the fact that you end up with me period." Ron said, motioning to her stomach, smiling a bit.

"Why is that funny?" Hermione was not seeing the humor in any of it.

"Because look at you, Hermione. You're smart and beautiful and you could have any guy you want…" Ron looked away from her now.

Hermione realized Ron's speech sounded eerily similar to the one Hugo had given her a few days ago in Mr. Weasley's shed. Hermione took a step toward Ron, putting her hand on his cheek. "Ron, I'm with you because your amazing, and apparently you stay that way and we make two more beautiful children…"

Ron nodded after a moment. "They are beautiful."

"I know this is all so much to take in, Ron. I feel like we just grew up into adults in the past three months, but we can do this…together." Hermione told him.

Ron nodded again and smiled up at her, pulling her in for a kiss. After a moment, they broke apart and he rubbed her stomach again. "Come on, let's get you two in bed…"

Hermione giggled as Ron picked her up, in the same style that a groom picked his bride up, and carried her to the small little room in the tent with the full size mattress on the floor that served as their room for now.

* * *

><p>Rose sat in the snow, playing with a stick, trying to keep her small fire alive, though it was useless, the wind just kept blowing it out. She heard her parents mumbling in the tent but decided she would rather not listen, and so she stood, stretching her legs out.<p>

Rose decided she would take a walk, if for no other reason then to keep herself warm. She slowly walked away from the tent, down to the edge of the enchantments her father had put up. As she moved around the perimeter, she heard someone talking.

Rose stopped moving and held her breath, the voices getting closer. A second later, she saw a group of grungy looking men led by one of the death eaters who had attacked her and Ron; Rowle she thought his name was.

"Do you see anything?" One of the men asked.

"Nothing. There's no bloody Weasley's out here…its too bloody cold." Another man answered.

"Just shut up and lets move. Lucius will be pissed if we don't report back soon." Rowle said as he passed Rose, completely oblivious to her presents.

Rose held her breath until Rowle and the group passed. At least Rose knew Ron's enchantments worked.

Rose realized, once they were gone, she had to get back to the tent and tell her parents. She continued to run quickly when suddenly she heard more voices. She inched over to the edge of the hill, glancing down over the bank to see the other death eater who had attacked her, Dolohov standing with a group of his own men. She also noticed a rather large man, who looked wickedly like a werewolf. She did not know who he was, but he had his own group of people as well. The two groups were arguing, and Rose suddenly realized the death eaters surrounded them. There was nowhere for her family to go at the present time.

Rose realized the enchantments would hold up, for now, but she was a little nervous about them not being able to move. Immediately, her thoughts went to the food, or lack there of, that was back at the tent.

As Rose trudged toward the tent, she noticed all the lights were out inside aside the slight glow from the fire. She quickly went into the tent, trying to figure out how they would move. She knew it was dangerous to have Hermione apparate with each day that passed in her pregnancy, and she also knew that her ribs were in no condition to apparate again. She needed a little longer to heal.

Rose moved to pour herself a cup of coffee when she heard someone behind her. She quickly whipped around, wand in hand, to find Hermione standing, startled behind her.

"Shit, mom. Don't sneak up on me like that…" Rose lowered her wand.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were so jumpy…" Hermione admitted.

"No…sorry…I'm just a little cold…" Rose decided not to tell Hermione about the death eaters. She would save that conversation for Ron in the morning. There was no reason to get her mother all worked up.

"You should warm up. I told your father to let you come in…but…well, he was supposed to go switch places with you about an hour ago but, he's still asleep…" Hermione laughed slightly to herself.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Rose asked.

Hermione shrugged, easing herself into a chair and resting a hand on her ever-growing bump. "Couldn't sleep."

"Well you should be…you…_guys_…need rest…" Rose motioned awkwardly to Hermione's growing stomach.

Hermione glanced down at her stomach. It had grown slightly in a week; she couldn't imagine what the next few months would bring. She then glanced back up at Rose, noticing how tired her daughter look. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Rose gave a tired smile that matched one of Ron's. "I'll be alright."

"Are you always so stubborn?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Rose laughed. "Apparently since before I was born…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well…you went into labor with me two days before my due date…and I wasn't born until my due date…" Rose told Hermione. "Aunt Ginny thought you were going to strangle dad after the first day…"

Hermione was intrigued by the story. "Really?"

Rose nodded, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Dad tried to get you to let them go in and get me but you wouldn't let the healer. Dad always says I was only stubborn because I had spent the first nine years of my existence attached to your hip…"

Hermione laughed a little; that sounded like something Ron would say.

"Well…" Rose held up her coffee. "I'm gonna go back outside. Get some sleep."

Hermione just nodded at Rose. "Alright. Come in when your tired, won't you?"

"Sure." Rose nodded, moving out to the tent. She had no idea why she had shared such details about the future with Hermione. She was never that close to her mother; she hadn't been for a long time, but she had to admit, the past few months, getting to know the younger version of her mother, was making Hermione more tolerable. Rose just hoped she could keep her mother safe, so that they could hopefully build on their relationship in the future, assuming they would all have one.


	32. A Few Problems

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 32**

Rose woke up the to the shining in her face. She quickly sat up, realizing she had fallen asleep in the cold, huge mound of snow outside the tent. So much for keeping watch. She glanced back at the tent and heard little movement. Hopefully, no one from her family had seen her failing at her duties.

Rose stood, knocking some snow off her jacket. She was cold and wet and she just wanted to get near a fire as soon as possible.

"Sleep well?" Ron's voice came from behind Rose.

Rose whipped around to see her father standing there with and awkward smile and two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose mumbled, taking the warm liquid and gulping it down greedily.

"You should get back inside, Rose. If your mum finds out you slept in the snow…" Ron shuttered at the thought of a hormonal, overbearing Hermione being worried about Rose's health.

But Rose shook her head quickly. "I've got something to show you."

"What is it?" Ron asked, worried by the sudden hurry in Rose's voice.

Rose glanced at the tent; she did not want Hermione or Hugo to hear and she wouldn't risk it, so instead she pulled Ron through the deep snow, toward the edge of the hill that overlooked the revine she had seen the death eaters in last night.

"We've got a problem…"

"What is it?" Ron asked, confused.

Rose pointed down to the large group of men below. They had now set p a small campsite. "I think they are death eaters…"

Ron recognized one immediately, and his ears went red with angry. "Not all of them…that one…" Ron pointed.

Rose glanced to see the large wolf-like man to be the one Ron was pointing at. "You know him?"

"Greyback. He's a son of a bitch…" Ron muttered to himself more then Rose.

"So he is a death eater?" Rose asked.

Ron nodded. "The rest are snatchers…"

Rose nodded. She knew what those were; she had dealt with plenty of them in the future. "Well, this place was swarming with them last night. It's going to make it hard to move from the protection without getting caught."

Ron nodded, smacking himself in the forehead. How could he be so stupid?

"What?" Rose asked, confused by her father's behavior.

"Of course they would come look here. Hermione and Harry hid out here for weeks last year. This is where they snatched us up…I wasn't thinking when I brought us here…" Ron said.

"Well, its too late now…and I don't think disapparating mom or me out of here right now is a good idea. I don't think my ribs could take much more…and in another two weeks mom won't be able to move that way at all anymore. Three months is when they warn pregnant women against apparition." Rose said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, curious.

"Please, I spent half my life around pregnant aunts…" Rose reminded Ron.

"Alright so we stay put until they leave. The enchantments will keep them out…" Ron said; that didn't seem hard, a little boring maybe but not hard.

"That's the other problem…" Rose sighed.

"What?" Ron didn't see a problem with that idea.

"We don't have enough food…I checked the supply last night. Mom and Hugo didn't really pack a tone in that department…" Rose sighed.

"Alright, well…once the snow melts…we can hunt. Until then…we will just ration it. It will be fine, Rose." Ron told his daughter.

Rose just nodded, though she wasn't sure she exactly believed her father.

"Let's get you back to the tent. You're soaked…" Ron commented.

Rose sighed, but allowed Ron to lead her away from the hillside. She hoped he was right, but she was worried about the foot supply more then anything. If they didn't have that, they would all starve to death in the woods and it wouldn't matter if they destroyed the horcruxes or not.

* * *

><p>Hermione was up, busying herself with some breakfast. She was frying up some bacon and a few eggs, noticing she did not half a tone of either left, she hoped the smaller portions she was making would be enough for her family.<p>

As Hermione worked in the make-shift kitchen she hummed to herself, absentmindedly rubbing her small baby bump. She felt content for the first time in a long time, cooking the breakfast. It took her mind off everything else.

"Smells good…" Hugo's voice came softly from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned to see her son walking toward her, his red hair disheveled. He rubbed some sleep from his eye and then gave a half smile at Hermione.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked, turning back to her cooking.

"Mom, I'm sorry about yesterday." Hugo said, his eyes looking down at the table he was leaning on.

Hermione turned to face her fifteen-year-old son. "Hugo, its fine."

"No. I shouldn't have said any of it, I was just frustrated. I don't want those things I said yesterday to be my memories…" Hugo admitted.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"I mean…if we can change things now…then that won't be our future, and I won't have to see those awful things I talked about yesterday…I just want to not deal with that so badly that…I don't know…I was just getting frustrated with everything…" Hugo admitted.

Hermione nodded, thinking for a long moment before she spoke. "Maybe…it would be best if we discussed these things, Hugo…all the things that upset you. It honestly helps your father and I to understand things better. I understand how important all this is, but I guess I never realized how personal it was for all of you…"

Hugo gave a small laugh. "Personal doesn't cut it…I mean…its our lives…"

Hermione nodded. "I am beginning to understand that, and I am sorry all of that awful stuff has happened to you…"

"Well, I mean it happens to you too…you know…if we don't change things." Hugo reminded her. "And trust me, mom, I don't want to see you ripped out of our house…I don't want to see Draco using you the way he is in the future…"

Hermione nodded; she could only imagine what it must feel like for Hugo. She couldn't imagine anything awful happening to her mother, let anyone anything as crazy as what Hugo described yesterday.

"But I shouldn't have said those things to you, no matter how mad I am." Hugo admitted. "I just…I'm worried about everyone and Rose doesn't seem to be…"

Hermione realized just how big Hugo's heart was in that minute, and just how different her two children were; still she knew she loved them both already, and new their differences were good things. "Hugo, Rose just focuses on the task at hand. She has a great mind that works well under pressure…she focuses at what she needs to get done…"

"Yeah. I know. That's what dad says makes her such a good Quidditch player. She doesn't care who she hurts in the process, as long as she keeps the bludgers away from her teammates…" Hugo sighed. He knew his sister well, and he loved her unconditionally, but her total disregard for human life sometimes bothered him.

"I don't think she doesn't care who she hurts…I think she just likes to get the job done…" Hermione defended Rose, her voice soft though.

"Its funny…I've seen her not worry about other people before, but never her family. She's usually so fierce when it comes to me or any of our cousins. She'd take a bullet for them all…now she can't be bothered with them or what happened to them…" Hugo's thoughts drifted to his cousin's but mostly to Albus, James, and Lily. He hoped they were okay.

"Rose knows it's dangerous to try and get in touch with them, Hugo. I think her not bringing them up is her best way of defending them…in her own mind anyway." Hermione said.

Hugo laughed a little. He knew Hermione was making sense. "Well…Rose has always had an issue showing emotion…"

Before Hermione could say another word, or ask Hugo what he exactly meant, Ron and Rose were waltzing back into the tent.

"Its bloody freezing out there…" Ron commented.

Hermione looked Rose up and down, concern on her face. "Rose, you are soaked…"

"I fell in the snow…" Rose gave a sideways glance to Ron who just laughed a bit.

"Well, you are just in time for breakfast." Hermione set the eggs and bacon on the table.

Rose glanced at the food and then shook her head. She was worried about the rations. "I'm not hungry. You should save that, mom."

"Rose, you should eat. You've been outside all night." Hermione argued.

"I know. I'm just tired…I'm gonna get some sleep…" Rose used as an excuse as she turned and made her way toward her bed.

Ron wanted to say something, to tell Rose she was being silly, but he wasn't exactly sure she was. So instead, he took a seat at the table, making sure Hermione got Rose's helping of bacon on her plate.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed, and Hermione found herself over the toilet yet again. She was ready for her morning sickness to be over, especially because it wasn't even morning, but rather close to dinner time. She sighed, standing slowly when she was done and examining herself in the mirror. She was three months pregnant now and her bump was visible to someone who didn't know she was pregnant now, though she figured it was so prominent because she had been so small. She lifted her shirt a bit to see the roundness of her stomach and gently ran a hand down the center of it. It still blew her mind that their was someone in there, someone developing, that would need her and Ron to take care of him or her.<p>

As Hermione continued to marvel in the mirror, a knock on the door disrupted her.

"Hermione?" Ron called out from the other side. "Are you okay?"

"Be out in a minute." Hermione pulled her shirt down and threw her sweater over her head. She tugged on its edge, trying to pull it over her stomach and realizing ti was getting tighter with each day.

A second later, Hermione opened the door to find Ron standing on the other side, wet and shivering.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Snow picked up last night...I just…I need a hot shower…" Ron pushed past Hermione without another word, wanting nothing more then the shower.

Hermione had never seen Ron be so rude to her in the past few months and it made her temper flare a bit. She knew it was a mix of hormones and restlessness from being stuck in the same spot for two weeks. She wondered silently when they were going to get moving.

Hugo sat at the small kitchen table, reading the same Quidditch magazine he had been reading for two weeks, as Hermione busied herself in the kitchen. She glanced around, deciding what to make for dinner and realizing there was not much to pick from.

Hermione sighed and settled for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She moved to grab the loaf of bread from the table, near Hugo.

"Breads stale…" Hugo said simply, not looking up at his mother.

Hermione grabbed the bread and realized it was hard as a rock. She sighed, feeling frustrated. "Soup it is…"

"Great…" Hugo said nonchalantly as Hermione moved to grab a can of soup. It had been all they had been eating for dinner the past week.

"What's great?" Ron emerged into the living area in sweats and with a towel, ringing out his wet red hair.

"Soup." Hugo turned to look at his father.

"Hugo…its getting cold. Why don't you go get some more wood?" Hermione asked.

Hugo nodded and moved out the front of the tent leaving Ron standing their awkwardly with Hermione. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Okay?" Hermione felt her hormones rising and getting the best of her. "No, I am absolutely not okay."

"What's wrong?" Ron's brows creased together.

"I just…when are we leaving here? Its cold and miserable and we haven't done anything with those horcruxes…" Hermione motioned to the bag in the corner of the tent.

Ron sighed; he and Rose had decided not to tell Hermione about the Death Eaters camp which was still set up nearby, but with each passing day it was getting harder.

"Look…the soups almost ready. Go get Rose…" Hermione snapped, turning back to the small stove.

Ron just nodded and moved outside the tent, where Rose was keeping watch and Hugo was gathering as much wood as he could in the three feet of snow that surrounded them.

Rose glanced up at her father, her lips a shade of blue. "Mom seems pissed…"

Ron shrugged. "She just wants to get a move on…"

"Don't we all…" Hugo added. He had been told about the Death Eaters, but he still thought it would be okay to disapparate with Hermione. He wanted to leave.

"Dinner's ready…" Ron changed the subject.

"Great. Soup..." Hugo said sarcastically.

Rose was on her feet as quickly as she could. She grabbed Ron and Hugo and walked a few feet from the tent. "Look…lets be real…we are running low on food now and its becoming a problem…the snows not letting up and we can't hunt…"

Ron sighed; he had noticed this as well. "I could always disapparate to a village…knick some food…"

"You'd be recognized in a heartbeat…" Rose said.

"What else is there to do?" Ron asked.

Rose sighed; she knew her father had a point; she was just not ready to go there. "Well, as a last resort we will do that…but right now, we just need to ration things…" She turned to look at Hugo.

"What?" Hugo asked, not liking how his sister was starring at him.

"I've been thinking about this for a while…and well…mom obviously needs to eat. She needs to keep the baby healthy…and then dad needs to stay healthy or you and I don't stand a chance of being born…" Rose said slowly.

"So what are you saying? We starve ourselves to death?" Hugo snorted.

Rose's silence answered his question.

"What? Rose, no…you need to eat too…" Ron said quickly.

"Not as bad as mom or you do." Rose told him.

"Yeah, but Rose, if we die then we don't get to be born in the future." Hugo reminded her.

"But if dad dies neither of us do…I'd rather just one of us die then neither of us have a chance…" Rose said.

"Rose, that's completely insane." Ron told her. He would not allow it.

"Look, that's the worst thing that could happen. I mean, big deal we lose a few pounds." Rose said.

Ron shook his head, he had been watching Rose eat less and less the past week and her already small frame seemed to be disappearing before his eyes. "This is nonsense. There is plenty of food left."

"Oh, you think?" Rose narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Yeah. I do." Ron told her, though he wasn't exactly sure.

"Well, I don't." Rose told him. She had been keeping an eye on that factor and, therefore, knew she was right.

"It's fine. We have plenty. Now come in and eat, I'm not talking about this anymore." Ron turned swiftly into the tent, determined to prove Rose wrong, though in all honestly he was not sure he could.

* * *

><p>Scorpius made his way down the hall of Hogwarts, his mind racing. It had been a week since Lucius had sent the letter to Draco and Scorpius could not help himself, he was going mad. He knew Rose needed him, or at least he wanted to think she did, and he hated not knowing what was happening to her. For all he knew, she was hanging on to her life by a threat at that very moment. He had made up his mind; if she was going to die, he wanted to die with her.<p>

As Scorpius continued to walk, his head somewhere else, he bumped into someone. He went to apologize when he realized it was Brian Finnigan, Seamus' son.

"Scorpius? I didn't think you were back!" Brian said brightly. "When we saw the Weasley's an the Potter's gone…"

"Things got complicated…" Scorpius said, glancing around to make sure no one could hear him, he lowered his voice. "But Rose could be in real danger. I need to get to her…"

"What do you mean?" Brian's eyes were wide. Rose and Albus were two of his best friends, or were before Rose got thrown out of Hogwarts. He didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them.

"I mean, my father knows they got the horcruxes and he knows Mrs. Weasley is pregnant. Now…that puts them all at a risk and Rose…" Scorpius sighed.

Brian put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "I know how you feel about her, mate. It's written all over your face and quite frankly, I think Rose feels the same way about you, she is just too proud to admit it…"

Scorpius snorted at Brian's comment about Rose being proud. She most certainly was.

"Look, if you need help…I'll do what I can…" Brian added.

Scorpius looked up, thankful for the Gryffindor's offer, thankful that Brian had never held what his father did against Scorpius. Scorpius was certain that was because Rose had told everyone, from the second they had met on the Hogwarts train during their first year, that Scorpius was not like his father and people tended to listen to Rose. She was a natural leader.

"Thank you. I am going to try to leave Hogwarts tonight…if I can sneak off…" Scorpius said, though he had no idea where he was going.

"Well, I can help you there. I'm on a diversion. Trust me." Brian grinned from ear to ear.

Scorpius nodded. "Thanks Brian."

"Sure." Brian gave Scorpius another pat on the back.

Scorpius gave one more nod, though he had to admit, he was worried. He had no idea where to start looking for Rose, and he knew once he disapparated from Hogwarts, his father would feel betrayed and he would become the hunted, just like Rose and her family. He just hoped luck was on his side.

* * *

><p>Rose followed Ron and Hugo back into the tent, still a little bent out of shape over the fact that her father refused to believe her about their food supply. Furthermore, Rose knew she had to come up with a plan to disapparate to some random town to gather food before her father decided he would start. She couldn't let him leave; he needed to say as safe as her mother did.<p>

"Come on, before it get's cold." Hermione motioned to the small table she had set for dinner.

Rose, Ron, and Hugo all took their seats, just as Hermione turned around to serve them each a cup of soup.

Hugo immediately looked into his cup, noticing it looked a little on the low side and looked a lot like water.

Hermione noticed Hugo and felt as if she needed to explain. "We were running a little low on meant so its mostly just broth…" She gave a nervous laugh and then turned back to the table to get some water bottles.

Rose glanced up at Ron after he had inspected the lack of substance in his cup as well. She gave him a face, clearly their dinner proved her point; they were running low on food.

Ron said nothing, but seemed to almost duck his head like a child who had been scolded.

Rose just shook her head and took her cup, pouring it into Hermione's to make sure her mother had a decent meal. Hugo and Ron both watched, Ron his head still low and Hugo's eyes completely avoiding eye contact with Rose. He was hungry.

Hermione whipped around a second later and saw that Rose's cup was empty and her daughter was staring silently at Ron.

"Rose? You finished already?" Hermione was surprised.

Rose broke her stare from her father and tried her best to smile up at her mother. She knew they could not tell her mother the truth, because Hermione would only worry about Rose's health, and Rose was sure Hermione would put her own health on the line to make sure everyone was fit.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…it was delicious, mom." Rose smiled and then pushed away from the table. In truth, she was starving and she did not want to sit and watch the rest of her family eat.

Ron looked down even more embarrassed. He knew Rose was trying to make a point and he should have spoken up and stopped her, but he knew it would be no use, she would fight him about it; and in truth, Ron thought maybe it made him a bad father, but he was more concerned with Hermione's health then anyone else's, including Rose or Hugo's.

"Where are you going?" Hermione eased herself into her own seat, flattening her sweater against her swollen abdomen as she looked up at Rose.

"I'm gonna go keep an eye on things outside…" Rose excused herself, quickly grabbing the piece of stale bread Hermione had originally planned on making peanut butter and jelly with. Rose figured it was better then nothing, as she made her way back out into the cold snow, which a brick of bread that could very well break her teeth.

To keep her thoughts off of her hunger, Rose began to focus on the horcruxes in the corner of the tent behind her. She knew, whether it was storming or not, they needed to start destroying those soon. That would be the next battle she had with her father.

* * *

><p>Brian had kept his word, and had lit half of the library up in flames, causing chaos in Hogwarts and given Scorpius the chance to slip out the front doors and down the lawn, to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.<p>

Scorpius didn't look back to see if he was being followed. He didn't want to lose his nerve, and so he ran to the edge of the grounds, hoping no one saw him, but knowing it wouldn't matter in a few minutes anyway.

When he was no longer on Hogwarts property, Scorpius disapparated, appearing at the Burrow a moment later, knowing everyone was gone, but hoping they had left some small sign that would help him figure out where they went; or more importantly, where Rose had gone.


	33. Where's Rose?

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 33**

It had been two weeks since Scorpius had apparated to the Burrow, or what was left of it, and he had still not left. He continued to tell himself it was because he was looking for something to lead him to Rose, but in all honesty, it was because he was scared to leave.

He had been listening to the radio. An announcement had been put out by the Malfoy's that Scorpius had been abducted, though Scorpius was sure Lucius did not believe this. With this in his head, Scorpius was certain that if he were ever found, he would be subject to the same fate as Rose and the rest of the Weasley's.

Still, Scorpius figured, if they were going to die, he wanted to die with Rose, so that particular morning he pulled himself off of the half-burnt couch, courtesy of the death eater attack, and moved into the kitchen.

Scorpius gathered a few nonperishable items from Mrs. Weasley's cabinets and threw them in a bag before moving out to the front yard. He had made a decision on where he was going. He knew he might be a long way off, but he also knew that Paris was his best bet right now. The Potter's had a hidden house there, very similar to 12 Grimmauld Place, in Paris that Harry had purchased a few years after the war, as a place for him and Ginny to get away from the constant recognition that they always received.

Scorpius figured that only the children from the future knew about this place, and he was certain he would at least find the Potter's if not all of the Weasley's. He took a deep breath, hoping he would see Rose soon, and then disapparated from the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Rose sat outside the tent during dinner, like she had the past two weeks, ever since the night when Hermione had made the small amount of soup for dinner. Rose had decided she would only eat after she was certain her mother was well fed; and to Rose's astonishment, Hermione hardly noticed. Rose figured this was because she always was conveniently, "watching" outside the tent when it was dinnertime.<p>

"Here you go…" Ron's voice filled the quiet, cold air as he stepped outside of the tent. He noticed even more snow had fallen in the past few hours. It was unbelievable, the amount of snow.

Rose glanced over to see her father holding out half a sandwich for her. She shook her head and looked straight ahead, into the dark. "I don't want it."

"Rose, you've gotta eat." Ron pushed the sandwich at her.

Rose shook her head. "Mom needs to eat."

"She did...and I put the other half of your sandwich on her plate. She eat it without thinking…so please, eat this." Ron continued to hold the sandwich out.

Rose sighed, and took the half of a sandwich. In truth, she was beyond starving; she knew she had lost a significant amount of weight in the past two weeks, to the point that she had to punch new holes in her belt to make sure her jeans stayed on. Fortunately, because of how cold it was, she was wearing layers of clothes and neither Ron or Hermione noticed her shrinking form.

"Rose, we need to get food…" Ron told her.

"I know…" Rose sighed. "But the snow…"

A bigger snowstorm had rolled in a week earlier, forcing the Wesley's to stay put, as well as the death eaters, who were still nearby. The snow had made it impossible for anyone to move.

"One of us has to dissapparate somewhere to get food…" Ron said.

"You can't. They will recognize you. I'll have to go…" Rose said, she knew it was becoming one of their only options.

"Can you?" Ron asked, uncertain. He had noticed Rose looked a little sickly, and he was worried about her ribs.

"I'm all healed. I'm fine. I'll go tomorrow." Rose said.

Ron nodded. That seemed far. "Maybe Hugo should go with you…"

"No. I'll be fine." Rose said quickly. She would not risk Hugo's life, and she had a feeling that all of the Weasley's and Potter's from the future were just as wanted as their parents.

"Fine." Ron said, slightly annoyed but he knew there was no use arguing, and he honestly was too tired. He had been taking smaller food portions as well and it was making him grumpy, but he knew Rose had a point. Hermione needed to stay in good health, and so he just nodded at Rose and went back into the warm tent.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the small bed she and Ron were sharing. He had made her a nightstand the week before, and she gently laid her book down on it when she heard Ron coming back into the tent. She waited for him to open the small flap to their private room, rubbing circles on her now three and a half month pregnant stomach. She was now visibly pregnant to anyone looking, and was grateful Ron had packed some extra sweatshirts, as most of her close were growing uncomfortably tight.<p>

After a long moment, Ron slouched into the small room, closing the flap behind him and practically falling onto the bed. He looked exhausted.

"Hugo's asleep already." Ron said into his pillow.

"He did bring a lot of wood in for us today…" Hermione reminded Ron, running a hand through his red hair. It was getting a bit long. She would have to cut it soon.

"Yeah." Ron said, still into the pillow. He was hungry, exhausted, and slightly grumpy. Hermione touching his hair was growing annoying quickly. "Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Hermione asked.

"Petting me." Ron twitched his head away from Hermione's hand.

"Sorry…" Hermione dropped her hand and placed it on her baby bump.

"I just…I want to sleep, Hermione." Ron said simply. It was the truth; he didn't mean to snap at her, but he just had too much on his mind and not enough in his stomach.

"Fine, Ron." Hermione rolled onto her side, despite the fact that it wasn't very comfortable with her growing stomach.

Ron sighed. He knew he had pissed Hermione off. "Hermione, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Ronald." Hermione said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Fine." Ron didn't have time to argue with her and so he rolled onto his own side, his back to Hermione's back.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione rolled back over as quickly as her stomach would allow. "Am I that awful to be around right now?"

Ron rolled his eyes before turning back to face her. "No. I told you. I'm tried."

"So you can treat me terribly because you're tired? I'm tired too Ron…I'm the one with the balloon up her shirt." Hermione motioned to her stomach.

Ron wanted to scream and add that he was worried like hell over the fact that there were death eaters down the hill and that Rose was eating less then a two year old, but he knew Hermione knew neither of those things and telling her wouldn't change them; it would just make her worry more, so Ron bit his tongue. "Hermione, you're right. I am sorry I am grumpy."

Hermione just shook her head, clearly not accepting Ron's apology though she knew it was silly not to. He had every right to be tired. She blamed her hormones for her irrational behavior.

Silence filled between the couple and Ron thought Hermione was really upset with him.

A second later, Hermione spoke again. "Did you bring Rose her dinner?"

Ron sat straight up, looking at Hermione in confusion. How could she change the topic so quickly? Usually when she was mad at him, she stayed mad for a while and didn't try to talk to him about anything else.

"What?" Hermione asked, seeing the confusion on Ron's face.

"Were you not just…I mean…you were mad at me? Now you're just completely changing the subject?" Ron's head was spin; this was unlike any Hermione he had ever seen.

Hermione shrugged, smiling softly. "I'm pregnant, Ron. It makes me moody…I'm sorry I snapped…"

Ron's mouth gapped open; he was at a loss for words. He didn't think he could handle that for five and a half more months, let alone two more times in his future. Instead he just sat back down, trying to get his head around the fact that Hermione seemed to have a split personality and the fact that she had apologized to him. Finally, he spoke. "Yeah. I gave Rose her sandwich…"

"Well, thanks for doing that, Ron." Hermione moved to give a still flabbergasted Ron a chaste kiss before cuddling up against his chest for some extra heat.

Ron sat there for a long while, gently stroking Hermione's hair, as he suddenly could not find it in him to sleep. Hermione asking about Rose's dinner had only put Ron's thoughts about his daughters health and their food situation into overdrive. He would make Rose disapparate to go get food tomorrow or he would go himself. They couldn't stay like this any longer, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep all their problems from Hermione, not to mention the fact that they still had a bag of horcruxes they needed to destroy.

* * *

><p>Rose waited until she was sure everyone was asleep in the tent to stand up. She had a feeling, if they weren't sleeping, they would hear the cruch of the snow under her feet. Once she was on her feet, she stretched her body feeling smaller in every spot and her muscles physically smaller, she could feel it.<p>

Rose took one more good look at the tent before trudging through the snow to the lake on the edge of the sell embankment. She was dying for a bath, to scrub the dirt and cold from her, bus she was afraid to do it in the tent, afraid her mother or father might see her in a towel. She knew she was far too thin, disgusting almost to her own eyes.

Once Rose reached the lake, she did a silent charm to warm the water to a nice bathwater temperature, and then she stripped down to her underwear and bra. She took a good glance down at herself; her ribs completely visible, even the one that broke two times. It was clear it hadn't healed completely correctly despite Hermione's best efforts.

Rose hadn't expected to lose so much weight so quickly, but she knew she was burning so many calories sitting outside and freezing, and helping Hugo with the wood, and trying her best to hunt with Ron, though most of the animals were hiding, trying to escape the snow.

Rose submerged herself into the warm water, welcoming it on her sore body. She ran a hand down her her neck to her collar bone and noticed it was sticking out more then it ever had before. Rose was repulsed with herself; she had always prided herself on having an athletic build, even though she was naturally thin, now she resembled close to a skeleton.

After about twenty minutes Rose got out of the water, redressing herself on the lakes snow-covered bank, when suddenly she heard the crunch of snow behind her. Rose turned slowly, expecting to see her father or brother, but instead saw someone very different.

The werewolf was staring at her; the one her father had called Greyback; the death eater. He took a step toward her.

Rose wiped her wand out as fast as she could. She realized she had misjudged the enchantment line and must have walked out of it, in view of any death eater that pleased.

"Back the fuck up…" Rose held her ground against the werewolf.

Greyback grinned viciously. "Hmm…delicious girl…"

"I'll give you delicious…" Rose challenged, her wand shaking in her hand with each step Greyback took toward her. She matched them with a step back.

"You smell like your mother…" Greyback said. "How is she…plump with child? I do like to bite them young…"

"You're not gonna touch my mother…" Rose continued to step backward, away from the wolf. She knew, especially in her decaying condition, she would never be able to outrun the wolf.

"We will see about that…" Greyback began running toward her.

"_Stupefy!"_ Rose grunted, stunning Greyback for a moment. She took that moment to run like hell, hoping the enchantment line was nearby. She knew if she could get to it the werewolf would get confused and thinks he ran off.

Rose ran as fast as she could, getting weaker with each step. She was in no condition to be sprinting through the cold snow, and she had to keep turning around, silently using her wand to erase her footprints in the snow.

Rose could hear Greyback grunting behind her. He was getting closer. She wanted to scream for help, but she was afraid it would just attract more Death Eaters, or worse, would expose her family. Instead, Rose kept pounding her feet into the snow, hoping she would make it to the line that Ron had enchanted.

Suddenly, Rose felt it, she had run through the enchantment. Immediately she ducked behind a tree, watching as Greyback sprinted past her, not having a clue where she was and no longer being able to see her.

After a few minutes, she heard Greyback mutter something about disapparating and then watched him make his way back to his camp.

Rose finally let out the breath she had been holding in and slumped against the tree, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy, dehydrated, and exhausted. She knew she needed to get back to the tent but she also knew she couldn't even see straight. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Scorpius apparated onto the familiar street in Paris that housed the Potter's secret house. It was dark when he arrived and the street was not exactly busy, so he was not too worried about being seen.<p>

Scorpius walked up to two large apartment buildings and took one more good look around before closing his eyes and focusing on the two buildings, saying the silent charm he had learned from Albus years ago. When he opened his eyes, a small three story house appeared between the two apartment buildings. Scorpius knew he was the only person who could see it at the moment and so he quickly sprinted up the front steps, finding the front door opened.

The door gave Scorpius hope. With any luck, at least someone was inside. He quickly opened it and entered a long, dark hallway.

Scorpius moved cautiously, his wand out in case. He moved past the first door, which led to the kitchen, and was about to move into the sitting room, when suddenly someone put him in a headlock from behind.

"Don't move!" James Potter jumped out in front of him, wand raised.

"Its me…its me…" Scorpius struggled to get out while being choked.

After a moment, James registered whom he was holding his wand up to and lowered it. "Albus, let him go. Its Scorpius."

Suddenly, the arm around Scorpius neck loosened and Albus was standing at his side in a minute. "Scorpius?"

Scorpius rubbed his neck and looked over at Albus who had been the one choking him.

"Yeah. Its me." Scorpius nodded.

"Sorry about the headlock. Its hard to see whose moving in here in the dark…" Albus apologized.

"Understandable…" Scorpius nodded.

"What are you doing here?" James questioned.

"Came looking for you." Scorpius admitted.

"Well, you found us." Albus said, glaring at James. "Pretty easily."

"Because you told him how to get here years ago." James rolled his eyes. He was sick of Albus complaining they were hiding in an obvious spot. No one had a clue their home existed.

"Come into the kitchen." Albus changed the subject and moved Scorpius into the kitchen where Harry, Ginny, and Lily were all standing, wands raised.

"Relax, its just Scorpius." Albus said.

Harry, Ginny, and Lily all lowered their wands when they realized it was in fact Scorpius and he was not a threat.

"What are you doing here?" Harry stepped forward.

"Looking for you guys…I couldn't stay with my father anymore. I was useless there, I want to fight him." Scorpius said.

"No you don't." Lily stepped forward. "You're just looking for Rose."

Scorpius felt his face go red. Lily had always been good at reading people.

"She isn't here." Lily continued. She knew Scorpius cared deeply for her cousin, and she didn't mind him trying to help her.

"Well…where is she?" Scorpius asked.

"We all got split up…after the Burrow was attacked." Ginny said, still unsure if they should completely trust Draco's son. She knew her children did, but she had a hard time believing any Malfoy was good.

Scorpius felt the blood rush from his face. "So you don't know where she is?"

"No. We haven't heard from them…" Harry admitted.

"So you don't even know if she is alive?" Scorpius couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

"Of course we know she isn't dead. If she was dead, we would forget her, remember? If we die here we don't exist." Albus said casually, moving to the refrigerator to grab some mead. He was worried about Rose, but knowing he still knew who Rose was did give him some comfort. It meant his cousin was still alive.

"That's your only answer?" Scorpius seemed repulsed.

"We can't do much else. We can't risk exposing any of us. We just have to wait and see when they get in touch with us." Harry explained.

Scorpius just stood there, trying to take it all in. Finding the Potter's was a step in the right direction, but it seemed as if he had already reached a dead end. The Potter's had no idea where Rose or her family was.

* * *

><p>The sun rising outside the tent woke Hermione the next morning. She snuggled up to Ron for a moment, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She smiled against his warm skin, her hand cradling her baby bump.<p>

"Hmm-Her-mione…" Ron shifted away from his girlfriend.

Hermione lifted her head, frowning. Ron did not want to be near her.

"Could you…maybe…your stomach's a little much on my hip…" Ron opened his eyes a bit to explain. Hugo had accidently wacked him in the hip the day before with a large branch, and Ron was definitely bruised.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend. "My stomach does not weigh that much."

"Hmmm…" Ron closed his eyes, clearly half asleep.

Hermione just huffed to herself, realizing she had to use the bathroom anyway. She quickly stood, pulling a pair of Ron's sweatpants up to keep her warm as she moved out of their little room and toward the bathroom.

She made it to the bathroom right before she thought her bladder would explode. This was the worst part about being pregnant so far, she decided, the constant need to go to the bathroom.

When Hermione was done she moved back out into the tent and noticed Rose's bed was still empty, untouched from the night before, and Hugo was tossing on his top bunk. Clearly, she had woken him up.

"Hugo?" Hermione whispered.

Hugo opened one eye to see the pregnant, teen version of his mother. "What?"

"Are you up?" Hermione asked.

"I am now." Hugo sighed, sitting up. "Did you need something?"

"Your sister was outside all night…could you go get her? She could use some sleep and some warmth." Hermione asked.

"Sure." Hugo jumped off the bed and threw on his sweatshirt.

Hermione gave Hugo a kiss on his head as he moved past her and then made her way back into the small room she shared with Ron to find Ron grinning in bed.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, a mischievous look on his face.

"I went to the bathroom after you told me my stomach was crushing you." Hermione said, plopping herself back on her side of the bed, her arms folded across her chest.

"What? I did not." Ron said, innocently.

"The half awake version of you did." Hermione told him.

"Sorry." Ron's smile faded a bit as he sat up and kissed Hermione square on the lips. "Didn't mean it."

"Its fine…I am a bit…rounder." Hermione looked down at her stomach.

"Beautiful you mean." Ron told her, kissing her cheek softly.

Hermione smiled at Ron. He could be sweet when he wanted to be.

"Mom?" Hugo's voice held a bit of panic in it as it came through the tent.

"Yes?" Hermione called.

A second later, Hugo stuck his head through the small flap dividing Ron and Hermione's room from the tent. "I can't find Rose."

Hermione felt her stomach drop at Hugo's words. "W—what?"

"Rose. I can't find her." Hugo's eyes seemed wide with fear.

"What do you mean?" Ron was already out of bed, throwing a pair of jeans on.

"I mean…she isn't outside the tent. Her fire looks like its been out for hours. I don't know where she is." Hugo explained.

"Bloody hell…" Ron feared the worst, knowing there were death eaters nearby.

"What should we do?" Hugo asked as Ron threw his boots on.

Hermione was also slipping into warmer clothes, pulling her big winter jacket over her pregnant frame. "We go look for her."

"Right." Ron was already moving past Hugo and out of the tent.

"Mom…where could she have gone?" Hugo asked as he and Hermione moved out of the tent together.

"She couldn't have gone far…" Hermione said simply. There was no way Rose would just walk off.

"Hugo, stay with your mum and check that side of the enchantment." Ron pointed behind the tent. "I'll go this way…"

Hugo nodded, taking Hermione's hand and leading her in the direction that was not near the death eater's camp.

Ron immediately began sprinting toward the edge of the enchantment, his mind racing. He knew there was a very good chance, if Rose slipped up, that a death eater had gotten her. He sprinted as quickly as he could through the snow, searching frantically for his brown-haired daughter.

"Rose?" Ron began to call out. It was all he could think of doing.

No response.

"Rose!" Ron called louder, running faster.

No response.

"RO—" Ron stattered but then stopped, just as his legs came to a hault. He saw her; Rose was about fifty feet from him, leaned up against a tree stump. She was covered in snow and her jacket was missing. She was sitting against the tree in a black t-shirt and jeans, her hair frosted and wet.

Ron rushed forward, grabbing Rose. She was freezing, but she still had a pulse. Ron pulled her up close to him, realzing how thin she actually was. She weighed practically nothing, and her collarbone was protruding from her t-shirt.

"Rose?" Ron said softly, pulling her freezing frame close to him. He knew he had to get her inside and warm fast. "Rose, baby…you stay with me right now…"

Ron gathered Rose up and was on his feet within seconds, running as fast as he could back toward the tent with her.

"I've got her! Hermione! I've got her!" Ron called out as he ran back to the tent.

By the time he reached the tent, Hermione and Hugo were coming around the backside of it.

Hermione froze, her mouth shooting up to cover the shrilling gasp she went out when she saw Rose, unconscious and practically blue, in Ron's arms.

Ron didn't stop though, for his girlfriend or for his son. His only concern was his daughter, and he pushed in through the tent with her, placing her limp form on the small kitchen table.


	34. Plans to Find Needed Things

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 34**

Ron immediately rushed around the tent gathering as many blankets as he could and moving back to the table. He was smart enough to remember survival one-oh-one and quickly ripped Rose's frozen and wet shirt and pants off his daughter, exposing her truly decaying form. She was skin and bones in her undergarments and if he wasn't so sure she still had a plus he would have thought she was dead.

He tossed her wet clothes aside and began wrapping her in as many blankets as he could just as Hermione and Hugo came into the tent.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione's voice was shaking.

"I don't know. I found her like this…she's so cold, Hermione." Ron glanced up at his girlfriend for help, showing her that his eyes were brimming with tears. He needed her now, more then ever; Hermione would know what to do.

Seeing Ron practically crying immediately sent Hermione's hormonal mind into overdrive and she moved toward him, always good in a crisis. "We need to warm her up…"

"I'm trying…" Ron admitted.

Hermione nodded reassuringly at him. "I know you are…why don't you and Hugo go get some more wood to warm this place up?"

Ron nodded weekly and he and a shocked Hugo moved out into the snow to get wood.

Once Ron was gone, Hermione moved to start the heating charms she had taught herself last year while she and Harry were stuck in the snow. She needed to get the heat as close to Rose as possible, and so she pulled the blankets Ron had padded Rose with down and immediately felt sick to her stomach.

Hermione was not sure she had ever seen a living person as thin as Rose was right now. The sight alone made Hermione's eyes start to tear. Her daughter was a bag of skin and bones, hardly anything else. Hermione recalled the last time she had seen Rose scantly dressed, at the Halloween Ball, and how tone and fit her daughter had been; every guy had been drooling over her. Now, Hermione was certain the tight dress Rose had worn that night would have looked like a bag on her daughter.

Hermione took two shaking hands and tried her best to cast the heating spells while trying to keep her stomach settled enough, but the sight of Rose was making her nauseous.

* * *

><p>Lucius moved into the Three Broomsticks, waiting patiently for Draco who asked to meet him there to discuss the matters at hand. Lucius really did not have time, but he knew, in case Draco knew something else, it was imperative to meet his son.<p>

Draco arrived shortly after Lucius, looking rather tired, his blonde hair disheveled as he took a seat across from his father.

"You look terrible." Lucius commented.

"Been stressed. Scorpius…" Draco started.

"Scorpius has not been kidnapped." Lucius said simply. He did not believe that at all. He had never trusted his grandson since he had first met him.

"There is no way he would just walk out…" Draco started.

"That I don't believe." Lucius said, his nose in the air.

"There was confusion with the library catching fire. I am certain that someone came in and took him during it. I bet it was those Weasels…to use him as leverage." Draco deducted.

"I think your son has fooled you. I think he is on their side, Potter and Weasley." Lucius said.

Draco just shook his head. He would not believe it. "No."

"Well, when we find them and we find him with them, we will see who is laughing." Lucius stood. He had no time for such silly conversation.

"You're wrong." Draco called after his father.

Lucius turned around, glaring at Draco. "I don't think so. Now, you better keep an eye out in case any of them return. If I find out you have been lying…"

Draco was on his feed moving closer to his father. "Why would I help them? I work for the Dark Lord."

Lucius gave his son an accepting smile. He was certain Scorpius was a liar, but he was glad his grandson had not gotten to his actually son yet. Draco was still loyal to Voldemort, and if the Malfoy's ever wanted to regain their status in the wizarding world it had to stay that way. The Dark Lord would return, and the Malfoy's would be rewarded.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hugo busily scrambled through the snow, gathering as much wood as they could as quickly as possible. Ron's head was spinning, his thoughts on Rose's diminishing form. He had no idea it had gotten that bad, he thought she was just skipping a meal here or there, not hardly eating at all. She needed food badly, and he knew they simply did not have enough. He knew he would have to do something about that.<p>

"Dad, how much wood?" Hugo scrambled over a snow mound, breaking branches off a tree.

"As much as you can carry…" Ron said.

"What happened to her?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. I found her like that…" Ron said.

"You don't think…I mean the death eaters are close…" Hugo didn't want to finish his thought.

"I know." Ron nodded. He had also thought that, and if it was true, it means they were not safe there. "Just…get the wood for now. We will worry about the rest once Rose is okay."

Hugo nodded and scrambled up another tree, grabbing a big branch and hanging on it until it fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Scorpius woke up on the couch in the living room of the Potter's Paris home to the sound of clanking in the kitchen. He quickly got up and made his way into the kitchen where he found Ginny, Harry, Albus, and Lily moving around, each making their own breakfast.<p>

"Sleep well?" Albus raised an eyebrow at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded. He had been exhausted. "Yeah."

"Why don't you get something to eat?" Ginny asked, still a little cautious of Scorpius.

"Thank you." Scorpius nodded and moved to grab the cereal box.

"What exactly are you doing here?" James asked as he entered the kitchen, his hair wet from a shower.

Scorpius turned to see James. He knew he had never been James' favorite person in the world, so he expected nothing but such bluntness.

"I'm looking for Rose." Scorpius said simply. "I need to find her."

"Why? Do you know something else that we should all know?" Harry asked.

"No." Scorpius admitted. "I just need to know she's okay. I've gotta find her. If I can help in any way…"

"Unfortunately, we can't help you find her." Ginny cut him off. "Like we said, none of us know where they are."

"And we are wanted just as badly as they are." Harry added.

"I know." Scorpius said. "I mean…all of the Weasley's are being hunting to say the least."

"We figured that much." Lily sighed, slamming her cereal bowl down. She was worried about all of her cousins, but she was especially worried about Hugo. He was her best friend.

"But I need to get to Rose. Mrs. Weasley needs all the protection she can get, and honestly, Rose being left in charge of anything too long never ends well." Scorpius said.

"No arguments there." James said simply.

"But what can we possibly do? We have no idea where to start looking for them…" Ginny reminded them.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out. I don't…I don't want to get you all involved and risk your lives. I mean, it was enough for you to let me stay here…" Scorpius started.

"No, you have a point. Hermione needs the most protection." Harry decided. "And quite frankly, I don't like being out of the loop. Hermione, Ron, and I have been through a lot together. They helped me…its my turn to repay them."

"Wait…" Albus perked up. "So are you saying we don't have to sit around here and hide anymore?"

"No. I am saying that I should go with Scorpius." Harry said.

"Like hell you are going without us!" Albus slammed his plate of toast down. "If you go, I'm going."

"Its too dangerous." Harry said.

"Its dangerous for all of us right now." Ginny was in agreement with Hugo. Harry had left her behind once to find Horcruxes. She would not let him do it again.

"Yeah. We are coming." Lily agreed. She would feel better if they stayed together.

"But—" Harry started.

"No buts. We are a family now." Ginny told him.

"Really, Mrs. Potter, I can do this on my own…" Scorpius said.

"Well, if you wanted to do that, you shouldn't have come here." Albus spoke up.

Scorpius sighed.

"Look, the more people protecting Hermione the better." Ginny reasoned.

Harry nodded; he had to nod. Ginny had a point, though he was surprised she even wanted to help Malfoy's son out. He could tell she wasn't the biggest fan of Scorpius.

"Alright. Then…lets start figuring out where they could possibly be." Scorpius finally said. It looked like the Potter's would be helping him whether he liked it or not, but in truth, he was grateful for the extra help. He knew he would need it.

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly ran her wand over Rose, silently chanting the spell to warm her unconscious daughter up. So far, the ice had melted from Rose's brown hair, and her lips were regaining their color, but Hermione knew, given the condition of the rest of Rose, that if they did not get some food in her soon it would not matter.<p>

What Hermione really didn't understand was how Rose had gotten so thin so quickly. Hermione knew they had less food then normal, but she had been cooking enough for everyone to eat and she was certain Rose had been eating her share. Now, she realized she must have been wrong.

As Hermione continued to scan over her daughter and warm her, Ron and Hugo came sprinting in carrying tons of wood.

"Got it!" Hugo practically tripped in.

"Put the fire on." Hermione said, her voice a little calmer.

"How is she doing?" Ron asked, noticing Rose's color had come back a bit.

"She's getting warmer, but if we don't get some food in her soon it won't matter." Hermione glanced up from Rose to look at Ron. "What happened to her? She's so thin."

"I know." Ron admitted.

"What do you mean you know?" Hermione snapped.

"She hasn't been…well…we noticed we were running low on food, so we decided to cut our portions down to make sure you were eating enough…" Ron admitted, but then quickly added. "But we all did it."

Hugo nodded in response, though he had hardly been giving up much.

"I didn't realize Rose had taken it to such an extreme…" Ron added sheepishly when he saw Hermione's mouth hanging open in rage.

"You didn't realized? Ron, she looks like she hasn't eaten in months! How could you not have noticed?" Hermione was livid, but also felt guilty. She was the cause for this.

"You didn't notice either! We've spent the same amount of time around her!" Ron snapped quickly before he realized what he was doing. He was mad he had let this happen to Rose, he didn't need Hermione to make him feel guiltier.

Between Ron's comment, Rose's condition, and Hermione finding out why Rose was so thin, the pregnant nineteen-year-old could not handled it, and tears began building up in Hermione's eyes as she moved back to Rose, finishing up her spell.

Ron saw Hermione's tears building and felt awful. "Hermione…I…"

"Just shut up, Ron. I'm concentrating." Hermione snapped quickly her wand shaking in her hand.

"Mom…why don't you take a break. I can finish up…I know the spell." Hugo stepped forward.

Hermione glanced over at her son and then gave a silent nod; she was exhausted and Ron's comment had put her over the edge. She wasn't even sure she was doing the spell properly anymore. She slowly lowered her own wand and moved back into the small room with the bed she and Ron had been sharing, pulling the trap door quickly closed.

Ron sighed, moving forward to Hugo who was now standing over Rose. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Try getting some water in her." Hugo said, not looking at his father. He thought his father had been a complete jerk to his mother.

Ron complied and poured Rose a glass of water. He then moved toward her and pulled her head up, tipping the water down Rose's throat. "Come on, Rose…drink up."

Rose did not open her eyes, but she did sip the water a bit.

"Good, Rose." Ron encouraged.

After a few more sips, Rose's lips parted and her labored breathing continued.

"I think that was all she could handle." Hugo said quickly.

Ron nodded, sighing and silently begging Rose to pull through. They needed her, and Ron knew she needed food. He had to figure out how he was going to get that now. It was a top priority.

* * *

><p>Greyback was waiting for Lucius on his front steps by the time Lucius returned from Hogsmeade and his meeting with Draco. Lucius immediately quickened his steps when he noticed the werewolf.<p>

"Good news, I would hope?" Lucius asked.

"I found the little Weasley girl…looks so much like her mudblood mother…" Greyback said.

"Did you?" Lucius grinned. "And…"

"And she dissaparted on me…but she was in no shape to run much more from me. Wherever they are hiding, the Weasley's won't be able to keep it up much longer." Greyback said.

It was not exactly good news, but it wasn't bad either. Lucius nodded. "Where did you find her?"

"Forest of Dean. The same place we caught her filthy mudblood bother and disgusting blood traitor father with Potter last year…" Greyback said.

Lucius smiled; this was something he could use. "So they aren't that inventive…using the same hiding spots…"

Greyback nodded. "I think so."

"Well then…make sure you stay put…the forest can be unforgivable in this weather…winters are harsh…they will have no choice but to eventually show themselves…keep your wits about you." Lucius said.

Greyback nodded. "Certainly."

"Thank you for reporting back. This has been most useful…" Lucius gave Greyback another nod and then continued on into his home. It was only a matter of time before the Weasley's surfaced, not to mention, with a pregnant women, they would not be able to take the risks they had last year to hide. Hermione and her condition would eventually drag the Weasley's out of hiding.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny were in Sirus room, packing up some things to get moving on their hunt for Hermione, Ron, and their children. The two had hardly had time to really discuss the fact that they were leaving their safe house in Paris.<p>

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Harry finally asked. He had known that Ginny, although she was certainly concerned with the whereabouts of Ron and Hermione, was happy that her family was all safe. Now suddenly, she was changing her mind.

Ginny shrugged. "We don't have a choice."

"I mean, we don't have to go with him, not all of us. Some of us could go with Scorpius or none of us…" Harry said, casually. He, in his heart, wanted to help Hermione and Ron like they had helped him months ago. It was strange being without them. The three of them had always done everything together.

"And give Ron and Hermione no warning?" Ginny asked, throwing a sweatshirt in her bag.

"Warning? I'm sure they know people are after them." Harry said. How could Ginny think any differently?

"Not that. I'm talking about warning them against Malfoy's kid." Ginny seemed to whisper, in case anyone was listening.

"What? About Scorpius?" Harry was confused. He had never been a fan of Draco, but so far, Scorpius had shown all of them nothing but loyalty, and it was beyond apparent that Scorpius had feelings for Rose.

"_Yes_. I don't trust him." Ginny said sharply.

"He's done alright for us so far. If he hadn't helped Rose with us in the Chamber of Secrets Ron and I would probably be dead by now…" Harry reasoned.

"Exactly. Only a Malfoy would try a stunt like that." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I really don't think he's a bad kid." Harry said, knowing Scorpius was only a year younger then him, though, since his children from the future had arrived he felt much older.

"Well, maybe not. But I am not gonna sit around and let Ron and Hermione figure it out the hard way. That's why we are going. If I'm right, that Malfoy will lead those death eaters right to Ron and Hermione." Ginny said as she tossed Harry a hat to put in his own bag.

Harry just shrugged. He didn't agree with Ginny, but he knew, in the off chance that she was right, then Ron, Hermione. Rose, Hugo, and the unborn baby would all be in a great deal of danger and that was not something Harry was willing to gamble.

* * *

><p>Ron stood over Rose, starring down at his daughter. She looked a little better, the color creeping back into her cheeks, though she was still so frail that it was hard for Ron to truly tell how she was doing.<p>

"I'll keep an eye on her dad." Hugo spoke up from the seat at the end of the table that Rose was on.

"I don't want to leave her." Ron said, his eyes not leaving Rose's still form.

"Dad…mom's been…well…" Hugo nodded his head toward the flap which Hermione was clearly crying behind, though he whimpering had died down a bit in the past two hours and she had tried her best to not make it hurt at all from the start.

"She's probably asleep." Ron said. In truth, he did not want to leave Rose, but he also did not want to face Hermione. He knew he had blown up on her for no reason earlier and she did not deserve it.

"Dad…" Hugo felt like he was scolding his own father. "You can't do anything more for Rose right now…"

Ron shook his head. "I've gotta go get food…"

"Rose said it was dangerous for you to go…" Hugo reminded him.

"Yeah. Well, Rose doesn't get to call the shots right now." Ron snapped at his son and then sighed. No one deserved the attitude he was giving them.

"Fine. Well…go see mom first. Then, you can figure out the food thing. It won't matter until Rose can wake up and eat anyway…" Hugo said

"Yeah. Alright." Ron nodded. He knew Hugo was right; he should go talk to Hermione and so, with a deep breath, he moved across the tent, opening the flap to revile Hermione, curled up in a pregnant ball on the mattress that was still on the floor.

Hermione glanced up at Ron briefly but said nothing.

"We're gonna have to get that mattress off the floor soon. Don't think you'll like getting up and down in a few more months." Ron commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, because that is such a clearly big problem for us. Top priority…" Hermione mumbled angrily into her pillow.

"Hermione, I am sorry I yelled at you. You didn't deserve that." Ron sat down on his side of the bed, gently rubbing Hermione's back.

"Ron, I don't care that you yelled. You were upset." Hermione continued to keep her back to Ron.

"So what's wrong?" Ron was confused.

"Rose is practically dead…and its my fault." Hermione could only seem to whisper her words, her one hand moving to cradle her baby bump.

"Hermione, its not your fault. I let her do that." Ron explained.

Hermione rolled over, though it took a bit of a struggle with her growing belly. "For me…you let her do it for me…"

"For both of you." Ron placed a hand on Hermione's swelling stomach. "Rose knew she was she was doing, she's an adult."

"She's our child, Ron. How…how can you be so calloused?" Hermione was surprised. This was the first time she had ever, since she had found out who Rose and Hugo were, that she questioned Ron's ability to be a father.

"I know, Hermione. I know…but she's so thick headed…" Ron sighed. He knew he was just making excuses for his inability to have figured out what Rose was really doing.

"Ron…we need to get her food." Hermione said.

"I know." Ron nodded. "I'm gonna go…"

"Ron, we should just all go; its time to get moving anyway. We've been here so long…" Hermione reasoned.

Ron sighed, taking his hand off of Hermione's stomach and looking down at them. "Hermione, there is something else I have to tell you."

Hermione's brow furrowed, indicating for him to continue.

"Rose and I…well…we found some death eaters on the edge of the river…a few weeks ago. They've got some sort of camp there…" Ron continued to look at his hands.

"What?" Hermione looked as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it was better to not worry you but…with them so close…it would be risky moving on foot right now and, well…you can't disapparate right now…" Ron told her.

Hermione put a hand across her stomach. "I can if its dire, Ron. I'm still not that far along…"

"I don't wanna risk it, Hermione." Ron said quickly.

"So risking Rose's health makes more sense?" Hermione was bewildered by Ron's line of thinking.

"Kind of. If you think about it…I mean…that baby's life a little more important…" Ron motioned to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione shook her head, appalled. "All three of our children's lives are important Ron."

"I didn't mean it like that…I just meant…that kid's health…that kids gotta live if any of our other kids are gonna have a chance…" Ron tried to correct himself.

Hermione just shook her head, wondering how Ron could even honestly think that.

"Look…I'm going to disapparate to a town or something…knick some food…I'll be back as soon as I can." Ron said, leaning down to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Aside from her slight anger with him, Hermione threw her arms around Ron, hugging him tightly. "Be careful."

"I will…" Ron nodded and then stood, moving back out into the main room of the tent, where Hugo was reading a book and keeping an eye on Rose, whose breathing seemed a bit steadier.

"Leaving?" Hugo guessed, closing his book and looking at his father.

"How's Rose?" Ron asked, motioning toward his daughter.

"She looks a little better…" Hugo admitted.

"Good." Ron moved to throw his jacket on. "I'm gonna head out…try and get some food…you keep an eye on her and your mother."

Hugo nodded. "I can do that."

"If I'm not back by tomorrow…I want you to figure out a way to get them all out of here…Rose can't stay like this, she will die, and your mum can't stay without any food…" Ron said.

"Dad…you forgot something…" Hugo said, softly.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"I'm assuming…you mean…if your dead that I should move everyone but…well…if something bad happens to you, mom will be here alone. Remember? If you die, Rose and I don't exist anymore…" Hugo reminded his gather.

Ron sighed. He had forgotten that part but he knew he had no choice, he had to go get some food. "I had forgotten that part…"

"Maybe I should go." Hugo offered. "It might be safer…plus…if those death eaters did attack Rose…dad, I'm not a good enough wizard to keep them from hurting mom or me..."

"Hugo, I can't let you go out there and risk getting caught in some town…" Ron reasoned.

"Yes you can. You forget, dad, but people don't exactly recognize me…I mean, people know who you are. It might even be safer for me to go…" Hugo said.

Ron sighed; Hugo did have a point, it was the same one Rose had made earlier about him being recognized if he went with her to get food.

"Dad, I want to do this." Hugo stood. "Please, let me do this. I want to help…I haven't been able to yet…"

Ron nodded, realizing that this was Hugo's chance to help and he wouldn't take that from his son. Furthermore, the idea of the death eaters coming after Hermione, if something were to happen to him and she was pregnant and alone in the woods, made him far to nervous. He could not do that to her.

"I'll be back soon." Hugo said, tossing his own coat on and moving toward the front of the tent.

"Wait, Hugo…how are you going to get here?" Ron asked. "You're too young to disapparate."

"No. Things are really different in the future…I've been disapparating for a few years now." Hugo said simply.

"Oh. Okay…" Ron just nodded, unable to imagine a world where he would be allowed to disapparate at such a young age. He just prayed they would be able to fix that awful world his children had grown up in. If they failed, he wasn't sure he could, in all good consciousness, bring Rose and Hugo into the world, knowing what they would face.


	35. Split Apart

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 35**

It was dark out, when Hermione woke up from a deep sleep. She must have slipped off into her dreamless state shortly after Ron had left her in their make-shift room. She had been exhausted from the stress of Rose but also the pregnancy.

Hermione stretched out, noticing Ron was not next to her. She assumed he had gone off to get food, and so she got to her feet and waddled out into the tent to check on Rose and Hugo.

"Ron?" Hermione stopped when she saw her boyfriend asleep in a chair, next to Rose who was still laying on the kitchen table, wrapped in some blankets and breathing shallow, but steady.

Ron immediately shot up, practically falling out of the chair and looking widely around. His eyes stopped on Hermione's pregnant form instantly. "Hermione…"

"I thought you were going to get food." Hermione was annoyed instantly. Had Ron forgotten so quickly that Rose's health depended on that?

"I was but…Hugo went instead." Ron said.

"What? Why would you send him out?" Hermione put her hands on her hip, making her three-month pregnant stomach stick out even more.

"We discussed it…him and I…if I went and something happened Rose and Hugo wouldn't exist anymore…and you'd be out here alone…I couldn't risk that." Ron stood now.

"So Hugo's life was worth the risk?" Hermione could not believe Ron had allowed their son to go out on such a risky mission when their daughter was already in such a state. How much more worrying did he think she could take?

"No. He will be fine. Less recognized then me. It was the smartest move." Ron defended himself and the decision he and his son had made together.

Hermione sighed. She knew Ron had a point, she just wished her family could be all together and safe.

"Hugo will be fine. He's a smart kid, Hermione." Ron told her.

"I know…" Hermione nodded, calming down a bit as she walked over to Rose. "How is she doing?"

Ron shrugged. "I got some water in her earlier but…she really hasn't come around yet…"

Hermione gently ran a hand through Rose's hair and over her forehead, checking for a fever. "Well, her temperature is normal. That's good…"

As Hermione continued to stroke Rose's hair, Rose began to come to a bit, slowly moving her head a little.

"Rose?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Hmmm…" Rose grunted a bit, her eye flicking under her eyelids.

"Rose…" Hermione's voice was a little more frantic.

"Ugh…" Rose's eyes flickered open.

"Get her some water!" Hermione order Ron immediately.

Ron jumped practically across the table, grabbing a glass of water as quickly as he could. By the time he turned around, Rose was sitting up a bit.

"Rose? Sit down…rest…" Hermione urged.

"I'm…fine…" Rose said, grabbing for the glass of water Ron had poured her and drinking it greedily. After she was done, she flopped her head back down, breathing heavy. "What happened?"

"Don't know. Found you under a tree practically frozen to death…" Ron told her.

"Ugh…" Rose shut her eyes, remembering the last memories she had, of Greyback chasing her. "Right…"

"Rose what happened?" Hermione asked, as she moved to the stove to make one of the last two cans of soup for Rose.

Rose did not open her eyes. "I was down by the lake…I wanted to take a bath…I must have walked out of the enchantments…"

"Were you seen?" Ron asked, having a feeling he knew what happened.

Before Rose could answer, Hermione was standing over her with a bowl of soup she had heated up quickly with magic.

"Rose, sit up…eat this…we need to get something into you…" Hermione urged.

Rose looked at the bowl of soup and immediately shook her head. "Don't want it."

"Rose, you have to eat." Hermione said sternly, sounding eerily to Ron like his own mother.

"I'm fine…" Rose grunted.

"You are absolutely not fine! You are wasting away! Now eat before you starve to death!" Hermione yelled, startling both Rose and Ron.

"You need the food…" Rose's voice was rather raspy.

"Hugo went to get more. Your mum's right, Rose. Eat something…" Ron moved next to Hermione, backing his girlfriend up.

Rose glared at Ron as if he had betrayed her in the worst way. "You let Hugo go…"

"We had to." Hermione spoke for Ron. "Just like you need to eat…" She pushed the bowl at her daughter.

Rose clenched her jaw as best she could and smacked the soup out of Hermione's hand before getting off the table as quickly as her weakened body would allow.

"Rose Molly Weasley!" Hermione roared, shocked and hurt.

Rose ignored her nineteen-year-old mother, and instead busied herself around the tent, gathering up her coat and gloves.

"Rose, where do you think you are going?" Hermione marched over, ripping the gloves from her daughter's hands.

"To get my brother…." Rose tried her best to focus on Hermione's face, but she was having a hard time, feeling dizzy again.

Hermione's anger changed to concern as she watched Rose sway a bit. "Rose?"

It happened so quickly; Ron was surprised at his own reaction. He watched Rose saw a bit more and then she fell, backwards, and he lunged forward, catching his daughter's head before it collided with the edge of a wooden chair.

Hermione screamed.

"Rose?" Ron gently placed her down on the floor. She was unconscious.

"Ron…" Hermione's voice was shaking as she grabbed for the table to lean again, suddenly feeling light headed herself. She had never seen someone go down so hard before. She steadied herself on the edge of the table, one hand on her growing baby bump.

"She's still breathing…" Ron checked. "I think she just passed out…"

"Get her into her bed…." Hermione said.

Ron nodded, gently picking Rose up and moving her to the bottom of the bunked bed. He eased her onto the bed and quickly stepped out of Hermione's way, as Hermione tucked their daughter in under some blankets.

"We have to keep an eye on her…and get some food in her…put some water on…and maybe the last can of soup" Hermione said, brushing Rose's hair from her face.

Ron nodded and held back the sigh in his throat as he moved into the kitchen to follow Hermione's directions. He felt like he was failing his family all around. Maybe he wasn't ready to be a father; maybe he wouldn't be any good at it. Hermione seemed to be such a natural at the parenting thing, but the further they got into it, the less sure Ron was that he was acceptable father material.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and the Potter's gathered in the central hall of the Potter's secret home in Paris. They were all packed and ready to begin their search for Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo, though now that they were standing there, they were all pretty silent.<p>

"So…how do we start this?" Albus finally spoke up.

All eyes turned to Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugged. "I…I don't have a clue where they would have gone…"

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Logically, I think our best place is to start somewhere that Ron and Hermione would think to hide…"

"Somewhere you three hid last year?" Ginny deducted.

"I think it might be our best place to start." Harry nodded.

"Alright so…where to first?" James spoke up.

"I think somewhere in London…its not to far from anywhere they wouldn't feel safe…possibly Grimmauld place…" Harry said.

"I thought Yaxley knew where that place was…" Ginny said.

"He knows Sirus owned it , which means he knows that I know how to get there…but I doubt he would think that Ron and Hermione would go there without me…not to mention he doesn't know exactly how to get in there…" Harry said.

"Still…" Ginny said.

"I changed the password in…he can't break in there. Only Ron and Hermione know the new one…" Harry said quickly, avoiding eye contact with her.

Ginny seemed slightly offended. Why wouldn't he tell her the new password?

Lily recognized the look on her mother's face but knew they did not have time for it. "Look…lets just get going."

"Right." Harry nodded, holding his hands out.

The Harry, Ginny, their future children, and Scorpius Malfoy all grabbed a hold of each other and Harry disapparated them all to the infamous Grimmauld Place, hoping that when they opened their eyes, they would find Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo.

* * *

><p>Hugo apparated to the snow covered, deserted roads of Hogsmeade. It was late at night, and few people were even attempting to move in the wind and snow. Hugo figured that was a good thing, as he made his way to the Hog's Head Inn. He knew the place was usually empty and he figured stealing food wouldn't be such a big deal in such a place.<p>

Hugo slipped into the dingy inn and saw an older man at the bar and a few hogs running around. The man was sipping a big glass of Firewhiskey and hardly paid any attention to Hugo at all.

Hugo glanced around, not seeing the bartender, and deciding it was a good time to run to the back of the kitchen. He slipped into the kitchens double door's to find it empty as well, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief. He moved quickly, gathering as much food as he could, and throwing it in the backpack he had brought.

"What do you think you're doing?" A big voice filled the kitchen.

Hugo froze, his heart racing.

"Turn around…" The voice called.

Hugo slowly turned to come face to face with a wand and a man who looked like a dirtier version of Santa Claus.

The man studied Hugo very hard for a moment and then lowered his wand. "Red hair…freckles…a stupid look like that…you must be related to that Ron Weasley kid…"

Hugo nodded slowly. "He's…my…well…he's my dad…"

"Your what? He's hardly old enough…" The man bellowed.

"I'm from the future, sir…" Hugo said.

The man nodded again. "Ah yes…Minerva did mention something like that to me…she said you were American."

"You know McGonagall?" Hugo slowly got to his feet. If McGonagall trusted this man, he knew he could.

"Of course I do…" The man shook his head. "And from what I heard, I thought you would have all gone into hiding. I hear it everyday in here…people looking for that Granger girl."

"She's my mom." Hugo nodded.

The man nodded again.

"I'm sorry…but…who are you?" Hugo asked.

"Aberforth Dumbledore." The man said.

"Related to Albus Dumbledore?" Hugo asked. This was definitely someone he could trust.

"He as my brother." Aberforth nodded.

"I'm sorry…." Hugo knew in this time that Dumbledore had only recently died.

Aberforth just gave a slight nod and then pointed to Hugo's bag. "Stealing from me?"

Hugo glanced down at his bag, then back at Aberforth. He knew he could trust the man in front of him, but it didn't change the fact that he was intimidating. "I…I'm sorry…I would have never but…well…we need it, badly. My mom's pregnant and…"

"I heard. I heard the whole thing. Hear about it everyday in this town…old death eaters walking about…they don't think I hear them but I do." Aberforth said.

Hugo nodded. "Well, we are hiding in the woods. My mom, dad, and my sister…and we are running out of food. My sister's practically starving herself to death to make sure my mom has enough food and I just…I came because we can't stay like that. I wasn't taking anything I didn't think we would need."

Aberforth took Hugo's story in for a moment before giving him a slight nod.

"We all got split up…my family, The Potter's…my grandparents…and Rose, that's my sister, she's sick…she needs food or she's going to die." Hugo went on.

Aberforth glanced sideways at Hugo. "The child that Hermione, or that your mum is carrying is the one to defeat Voldemort for good?"

"Supposedly…but you know prophecies…" Hugo said with a shrug.

Aberforth gave a soft chuckle, nodding. "Well, I guess you should pick up that bag…and we should get going…"

"We?" Hugo was confused as he picked his bag up.

"I reckon helping you keep your family fed is in the best interest of all of us." Aberforth used his wand to summon his own bag, which he filled with a few more food items before moving out of the kitchen.

Hugo followed the older man who was grabbing a few other things from around the front of the inn.

"You really don't have to come, sir. I mean…I don't want to burden you…" Hugo said.

"You know I helped your parents and Potter out a few months ago?" Aberforth asked.

Hugo shrugged. He had heard many stories about his parents and his uncle's travels during the Second Wizarding War, but the only Dumbledore he remembered was Albus.

"Well, I did. My brother might have been an arse but he trusted Potter, and Potter proved himself worthy as did your parents. So I will help them all whenever I can." Aberforth said.

"Thank you, sir." Hugo nodded, smiling for the first time in a long time. Not only was he going to be bringing food back to his family, but he would be bringing so welcomed help.

* * *

><p>Ron moved out of the tent to get some air. He needed some space, he wanted to scream and punch something or someone, but he couldn't, so he would settle for a walk down by the lake.<p>

He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

He was beyond worried about Rose. He knew she couldn't stay like that much longer and he couldn't believe he had allowed her to get in the condition she was in. He knew it was his fault; parents don't let that sort of stuff happen to their kids.

Ron was also worried about Hermione. He couldn't imagine the stress of what had happened to Rose would be good the baby at all and he knew Hermione was stressed whether she would admit it or not.

He also felt like he had disappointed Hermione, or would eventually. She was such a good mother already, a natural, even if her children were currently practically her age. She was so nurturing, like she had always been with himself and Harry. He, on the other hand, was certainly not the father of the year. He wasn't sure he would ever be the best parent. Hermione deserved someone more like herself.

Ron took a deep breath as he made his way to the edge of the lake. His thoughts were now moving from Hermione to Hugo. In the back of his head, he thought Hugo should have been back by now, but he also knew it could have just taken a little longer then he expected. He didn't know where Hugo had gone, and the weather was turning for the worse.

Ron walked along the edge of the lake when he heard a familiar voice. He stopped immediately. The voice was a little muffled, which allowed him to know he was still in the enchantments. Still, he would recognize that voice anywhere. He had heard it at the Malfoy Manner making suggestive comments to Hermione months earlier.

Ron moved around the edge of the enchantment, closer to the death eater's camp where he saw Greyback talking to two other snatchers. He stopped walking to listen.

"Because I just talked to Lucius! He wants us to stay here…he thinks that filthy little half blood was running around here for a reason." Greyback snarled.

"You said it yourself, she could have apparated…" One of the snatchers said.

"But why was she in these woods in the first place?" Greyback questioned with a growl.

Both snatchers remained silent.

Greyback turned his attention to the rest of the snatchers now, speaking loudly. "So we are going to scan the area for any kind of magic or enchantments. I was given a spell to detect anything. In case they are playing tricky…"

Ron swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before turning on his heel and taking off back to the tent, his mind reeling. If what Greyback had just said was true, then his family was not going to be safe in those woods much longer. They needed to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, Harry, Ginny, Albus, James, and Lily all apparated into the long kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Before anyone could more from their tight little circle, Ginny used her wand to flick the lights on.<p>

"They're not here. This place is freezing and the lights haven't been turned on in months." Ginny said immediately.

"That's an understatement." Lily rubbed her arms to conserve her own heat.

"Alright so the first place wasn't what we were looking for." Harry shrugged.

"We just need to keep trying. Where to next?" Scorpius turned to Harry.

"We should rest here tonight. We're tired and it's late…" Ginny said.

"Fine, but where do we look tomorrow then?" Scorpius continued to look at Harry for an answer.

Harry thought for a moment. He knew there were a few different forests he, Hermione, and Ron had hid in months earlier. The idea of them hiding in Godric's Hallow also popped up in his head. He sighed. "We could try the forest or Godric's Hallow."

"You really think they'd be stupid enough to go to Godric's Hallow? Even my brother's not that dense…" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Could actually be a good idea. Why would anyone look for them there?" James reasoned.

"Yeah…that'd be the last place I'd go…" Albus added.

Harry smiled at his two sons while Ginny made a face at the boys.

"I don't think they would have gone there. Rose would have thought it was dangerous." Scorpius said, noticing just how alike Rose and her Aunt Ginny were.

"There. And he knows her…we should listen to him…." Ginny pointed to Scorpius and then moved out of the kitchen her arms folded.

Harry followed after his girlfriend immediately, catching up to Ginny and whispering in her ear. "_We should listen to Scorpius?_ Didn't you just say early today you don't trust him?"

"Just because I don't trust him doesn't mean I can't agree with some of his ideas." Ginny said with a slight grin before turning on her heel and moving up the stairs, leaving Harry standing there smiling slightly at his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat next to Rose's bunk running her hands over Rose's forehead and making sure her daughter was still warm enough. She sighed to herself as her free hand snaked around her three-month-pregnant belly. She felt old; and not just because she was getting older. She felt old because at nineteen she had seen more then anyone else should have to see. She had seen death, she had seen life, she had become a mother to teenagers, and she was pregnant.<p>

Every time Hermione looked at Rose she saw all the good and beauty and potential she had Ron had. She knew Rose was short-tempered, but she also knew her daughter was fiercely loyal and would do anything for the people she cared about and those were two things Hermione was grateful her daughter understood.

As Hermione continued to rub the side of Rose's cheek in the smoothing way only a mother could, she began to wonder if the baby inside of her would be the older sister that Rose would have to look up to, or if Rose would always be her only little girl.

Hermione's drifting thoughts were interrupted by Ron rushing into the tent, completely out of breath, his eyes searching around the tent frantically. Hermione stood, immediately, knowing something was clearly wrong.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione stood as quickly as she could.

"We've gotta get out of here." Ron said, suddenly starting to move to pack up everything he could grab.

"What? Ron, what are you talking about? We can't just leave. Rose isn't in any condition to move and Hugo's not even back yet." Hermione reasoned.

"Hermione. Trust me. We've got to go." Ron told her, trying his best to be patient.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron throwing as much as he could into his bag.

"I might not have told you everything…" Ron said, continuing to clean up the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Hermione moved toward Ron, one hand on her back the other on her baby bump.

"I mean…the reason we haven't left…and haven't been able to get much food is that Rose and I discovered Greyback and some other snatchers staying on the hillside of the lake. I heard them talking tonight…Greyback saw Rose out there…he must have something to do with what happened to her but he's going to start looking for enchantments. We need to leave before they find us or we are as good as dead." Ron said, as calmly as he possibly could.

"What?" Hermione's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "How could…why…why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Rose and I thought it would be best not to worry you more then you needed to be…" Ron said, moving to Hugo's sleeping bag off the top bunk.

"Ron! We are supposed to be a team! You're supposed to tell me—" Hermione was angry.

"Hermione, this is really not the time! I'll apologize later…right now…we've gotta go." Ron told her.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, taking a deep breath before speaking. "What about Hugo, Ron? He is going to come back here…"

"I don't know. We will figure out a way to give him some sort of direction, but we need to go now or we are as good as dead. I know you are not supposed to, but do you think there is anyway you can apparate?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded after a moment. "In an emergency…but I am getting late in this pregnancy…"

"Hermione can you do it or not?" Ron asked. He didn't want to risk the baby's life, but it was a bigger risk staying there and being discovered by the snatchers.

"Yes. Yes. I'll be fine." Hermione nodded swiftly.

"Alright then lets get this place together." Ron said.

"But Ron…Hugo…" Hermione tried again.

"Hermione, I _need _to get you out of here. I will do my best to get some word or sign or something to Hugo but we need to leave." Ron told her.

Hermione just nodded, knowing that was the end of the conversation and feeling sick about it. Rose was practically on her deathbed and Hugo was about to come back only to find they had left without him. Her family was falling apart.


	36. New Locations

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 36**

Ron had gotten the tent down in record time while Hermione sat in the snow, next to a still unconscious Rose who was wrapped in quite a few blankets, Hermione running her wand over Rose to keep her warm.

"Alright…now lets leave something for Hugo…" Ron said, moving toward a tree nearby and carving the number of the house he planned on taking Hermione and Rose to in the bark, hoping Hugo would see it and understand where they had gone. He knew he couldn't leave too much detail, in case the death eaters or snatchers saw it.

As Ron carved into the trunk of the tree, he heard the muffled voices of Greyback and the snatchers. They were moving closer.

"Ron…" Hermione called out nervously. She had heard the voices as well.

"I know…" Ron moved back toward his girlfriend and daughter, wrapping an arm tight around each of them while Hermione clung to the few bags they had placed everything in.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Ron told her, tightening his grip and disapparating the three of them.

A second later, Hermione landed in a father familiar kitchen feeling as though she could vomit. Now, she knew why apparition was not recommended for pregnant woman.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, pushing her curls from her face.

"Just a little nauseous…" Hermione admitted, swallowing hard and leaning against Ron to steady herself as she glanced around. The house was ransacked; her muggle house. Ron had brought them to her parents home. She was confused.

Ron just nodded, figuring she was okay, as he moved to gather Rose and place her on the couch in the sitting room, or what was left of it. Someone had certainly been there and had made sure to break and push over as much as they could.

"Ron, why did you bring us here? People will surely look for us here." Hermione said, waddling carefully into the sitting room, still feeling a bit sick to her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind that one of the first places the Death Eaters would look for her was her own home.

"Looks like they already did." Ron motioned to the mess around them. Lights and furniture were broken and pictures of Hermione and her parents littered the floor. The only two things that hadn't been completely destroyed was the television and the couch Rose was currently on.

Hermione nodded sadly. It hurt her to see her life, her parent's life, thrown about so carelessly. Without knowing it, she gently placed a hand on her pregnant belly, as if to shield the child from the mess around them.

"I was betting on that. Figured they wouldn't come back here if they turned the place over. At least not for awhile…" Ron added, glad his plan had worked out. He knew it wasn't a full proof plan, but it would work for now.

"We can't stay here long." Hermione reasoned.

"I know. But there's food here, and Rose can get better and we will wait for Hugo…" Ron said.

Hermione nodded. For now, that would work. She sighed, moving slowly back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Ron followed her, still noticing she looked slightly pale, though he wasn't sure if that was from apparating or from the stress of everything going on.

"To see what we have to eat." Hermione opened her parent's pantry. There wasn't a ton of food since no one had lived there for over a month but there was a box of spaghetti. She grabbed it, knowing it would do for now.

"That's breakfast?" Ron laughed at the pasta in her hand.

Hermione tried her best to glare playfully at him, but her smile was certainly strained. "It will work. I'll have to go shopping. There's a market down the street."

"Do you need help?" Ron offered, not knowing what else to do. It felt off, being so calm given everything that was happening around them, but in that moment, Ron felt as though he and Hermione were just like any normal couple about to make a meal.

"If you could just go turn the fireplace on to warm Rose up…" Hermione said, her voice suddenly a little shaky as she pulled a pot out of the cabinet.

Ron nodded, but instead moved toward his girlfriend. He could tell she was on the verge of tears and he could understand why. He felt overwhelmed, so he could only imagine just what she felt like, being in the same situation as him but pregnant on top of it. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, holding both her and their unborn child.

The second Hermione felt Ron touch her, she broke down, turning and burying her head into his chest. She was completely overwhelmed, between the pregnancy, Rose, Hugo missing, and seeing her parent's house torn apart. She couldn't keep it together anymore; she just wanted to cry. "Ron…"

"Shhh…" Ron kissed Hermione's forehead, brushing her tears away. "We're going to be fine, Hermione. I promise, okay?"

Hermione nodded as she buried her head even deeper into his chest, clutching him the best she could with her pregnant stomach. She didn't want to let go. She had no idea when it had happened, maybe last week, last year, seven years ago, but somewhere along Ron's touch had been one of the only things that ever made her feel truly safe. It eased her fears and made her feel secure.

Ron, on the other hand, pulled Hermione close but was worried even more now. He hated to see her upset, but he also hated promising her things he knew he could not grant, and right now, he had no idea if they were really going to be okay. He hoped they would be but how could he say that with certainty?

* * *

><p>Hugo sat patiently at the Hogs Head Inn while Aberforth closed the place up, kicking out the few customers he had.<p>

"Almost ready." Aberforth told Hugo as he moved behind the bar, grabbing a large bottle of firewhiskey and placing it in his bag.

"Its fine." Hugo forced a calm smile, though he knew he had been gone for a rather long time and that his family was probably starting to worry about him. He wished Aberforth would move a little faster.

"You think I am wasting time here?" Aberforth raised an eyebrow at Hugo, guessing what the redheaded boy was thinking.

"No…I just am worried about my family." Hugo admitted.

Aberforth studied Hugo for a moment and then just nodded. "You're heart is very pure, just like your mother's…"

Hugo was surprised by the old wizard's comment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you worry about others and put them above yourself. You risk your life for those around you but not because you want the glory or acknowledgement of being a hero. You do it because you've seen evil, and I am not sure how a young man like yourself has, but you clearly don't want others to go through it. Your mother is the same way." Aberforth said.

Hugo nodded. He understood. His mother's sacrifices had always been done with the best intentions and she had always taken the right road even if it was the harder of the two. He hoped he had half of the good qualities that she did. Still, he was unsure how the old wizard knew. "How do you know? So much about my mother, I mean?"

"I told you. I helped your parents and Potter. I watched them in a mirror for the better half of last year. Kept an eye on them. She was the brains of the operation." Aberforth said with a small laugh.

"Well, then thank you for the comparison, sir." Hugo said.

Aberforth laughed again, though this time it seemed almost bittersweet. "It wasn't a compliment. You know what those Death Eaters did to your mother because her heart was so pure? Because she was so willing to sacrifice herself? She was such an easy target for Lestrange because your mother believed more in the wellbeing of the group then herself. I'd imagine that is similar to you, otherwise you would not have risked coming here to steal food. So trust me, it is not a compliment. If I were you, I'd watch my own back a little more."

Hugo stood there, dumbfounded by Aberforth's comment. He didn't completely agree with the man standing in front of him because it simply didn't make sense. Why wouldn't Hugo risk his life for the wellbeing of his parents and sister? That's what he had been raised to believe family did; they stuck together.

"Well, come on then. Let's get going to your family." Aberforth moved around the counter offering a flabbergasted Hugo his hand so that they boy could disapparate them to his family.

* * *

><p>Greyback moved up the hillside of from the Snatcher Camp he had established, an army of snatchers behind him, all of their wands held high as they moved up the hill in an organized line.<p>

"Remember, wave the wand and mumble the spell. We don't them to hear us if we are close to them." Greyback ordered.

The snatchers followed Greyback's orders and within seconds red and green sparks were flying over a side of the hill.

"Magic was definitely here." Greyback stopped, scanning the area and waving his own wand. Suddenly, a burst of wind came through and the enchantments that Ron had put up where gone.

"What now?" One of the snatchers called out eagerly.

"Now. We snatch!" Greyback grinned widely. "If you find anyone call me!"

Greyback sprinted ahead of everyone, his teeth bare, sniffing the air widely.

"More magic here!" One snatcher called out.

"I can smell that filthy mudblood in the air! It reeks! They were here! Keep looking!" Greyback ordered. His blood was pulsing through his veins at the idea of sinking his teeth into Hermione. He could smell her. She had certainly been in the area and not too long ago, though he currently saw no sign of her.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Albus were the last ones to arrive in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. When they made it into the long room they found Ginny, Harry, Lily, and James already each enjoying a bowl of cereal.<p>

"Cereal box is on the counter." Ginny motioned to the counter as she took another bite of her own cereal.

"Thanks." Albus grumbled as he moved toward the counter. He was not happy about being up so early.

Scorpius, however, was not hungry. He was nervous and ready to go and find Rose. Instead he just drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently.

"Doing that isn't going to get us to leave faster." Lily said with a small smile. She knew was Scorpius was doing, and she new how much he liked her cousin, but she found his way of expressing it sometimes rather annoying.

"Sorry…" Scorpius mumbled.

"Actually, he's got a point." Harry pushed away from the table. "We should probably get going soon."

"So we are heading to the forest then?" James asked his father.

"Forest of Dean." Harry nodded. "Hermione, Ron, and I hid there for awhile last year."

"Alright." Ginny stood. She had finished her breakfast and she was ready to find her brother.

"Can I take this cereal to go?" Albus asked as everyone began to move together, ready to dissapparate.

"No!" James, and Lily yelled at the same time. Albus had split enough bowls of cereal on them dissapparting to the Burrow in the future that they were well aware they would be covered in milk if they let him.

"Fine…"Albus grumbled and grabbed Lily's outstretched hand as Harry dissapparated his entire family from the future and Scorpius Malfoy to the Forest of Dean.

* * *

><p>Rose slowly woke up, feeling as if she had been bashed in the skull by a bludger. She was even having a hard time focusing, everything blurry. All she knew was hat she was desperate for some water. She felt like she had not drank anything in weeks.<p>

Rose tried to sit up, feeling a soft cushion underneath her. She had no idea where she was, and her vision was not clear enough for her to tell. There was no way she could walk anywhere.

"Urgh…" Rose managed to get out, though her voice was raspy and her throat was dry. She collapsed back down onto the couch.

A second later, Hermione came flying into her parent's sitting room, sitting Rose awake and in pain on the couch. Hermione immediately eased herself down onto her knees, propping her pregnant belly in her lap as she tucked a piece of Rose's brunette hair behind her ear. "Rose? Are you alright?"

"Water…" Rose managed to get out.

"Ron?" Hermione called desperately.

A second later, Ron appeared in the room with a glass of water. He had heard Rose's request. He handed it to Rose. "Here, Rose…"

Rose blinked a few times, taking he water and gulping it down greedily. Her sight was growing less blurry and she could focus a bit. She glanced around the room, confused. "Are we..."

"We are at my parents house." Hermione said, tucking another piece of Rose's hair behind her daughter's ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Why are we here?" Rose asked, ignoring her mother.

"We had to come. Snatchers and Greyback were coming for us…" Ron said, moving behind Hermione and placing a hand on his pregnant girlfriend's shoulder. "I heard them talking…what did they do to you Rose?"

"Where's Hugo?" Rose ignored her father's question.

"Out getting food." Ron was growing impatient with his daughter. "Rose…what did those death eaters do to you in the woods?"

Rose shrugged. "Nothing…chased me…I outran them…"

"And ended up passed out on a tree?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I just…wasn't strong enough to keep running…" Rose admitted.

Ron was about to say something, but Hermione glanced up at him, her look telling him to be quiet. "Ron, why don't you go get some of that macaroni I made for Rose?"

Ron nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets and moving back into the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Rose alone.

"Mom…when's Hugo coming back?" Rose's voice was still wraspy.

"Soon." Hermione said simply. She did not want to worry Rose anymore then she needed to right now.

"Did he go to the market down the street?" Rose asked as Hermione stroked her face gently. Her mother's touch was calming her as if she were a small child and Rose could feel sleep coming over her again.

"Not exactly…" Hermione said softly.

Rose was fighting sleep, and was no longer really listening, until Ron came back in and handed the bowl of pasta to Hermione.

"Rose? Can you eat some of this for me?" Hermione asked gently.

Rose nodded, opening her mouth. She was exhausted.

Hermione was confused for a moment but realized Rose was weak and so she forked a spoon of the pasta and placed it in Rose's mouth. Rose inhaled it, eating as if she hadn't in weeks, which was true, before falling back to sleep.

When Rose was snoring again, Ron offered Hermione a hand up, which the pregnant girl gladly took. When Hermione was back on her feet, she and Ron moved into the kitchen.

"At least she ate…" Ron commented as he watched Hermione place the empty bowl in the sink.

"She needs to eat more…" Hermione sighed, her thoughts drifting to Hugo now that she knew Rose was in a little better shape. He had been gone along time, and she was worried when he got back to the forest he would not understand Ron's clue. If that was the case, then they had left Hugo alone and defenseless in the cold and that was not something she as proud of.

* * *

><p>Hugo and Aberforth apparated to the spot that the tent that housed Hermione, Ron, and Rose had previously been, only to find the area completely deserted. Hugo's eyes went wide, glancing around. The fire from his family was still smoldering near the tent.<p>

"Are we in the right spot?" Aberforth raised an eyebrow at the redheaded teen. Maybe he had put too much faith in the kid.

"Positive…" Hugo was bewildered. How could his family just leave him? He walked around in a bit of a daze.

"Well, they aren't here now." Aberforth stated the obvious.

Hugo turned around to glare at the hold wizard. "Obviously…" He glanced back to the abandoned campground. "But they were…"

"Why would they leave?" Aberforth questioned Hugo, trying to get the boy to start thinking critically.

"I don't..." Hugo glanced around, his eyes locking on the hill that he knew Death Eaters were camping below.

Aberforth could see the spark light up in Hugo's eyes. "You know something…"

"Death Eaters…" Hugo nodded down the hill. "They would have never left me if it wasn't for them. Something must have happened…"

"Good thinking…" Aberforth said.

"Yeah? You think?" Hugo turned to face the wizard, his face lighting up at the idea of being right.

"I do…" Aberforth pointed over Hugo's shoulder.

Hugo turned around, his smile immediately fading as he locked eyes with Greyback who was standing across the campsite, growling immensely as he spotted Hugo and Aberforth and causing Hugo take a step or two back, toward the older wizard. Yes, he was right; Death Eaters had something to do with his family leaving the area.

* * *

><p>Ron had gone upstairs to take a shower, leaving Hermione alone with Rose in the sitting room. Hermione had taken to a chair in the corner, reading <em>Hogwarts: A History<em> and rubbing her baby bump since Rose was still asleep on the couch.

"Ugh…" Rose grumbled as she woke up again.

"Rose?" Hermione sat up, placing her book down.

"Could I get some water?" Rose's voice was still raspy.

"Its right next to you." Hermione motioned to the end table next to the couch Rose was on. She had placed a glass of water there for her daughter when Rose had woken up the first time.

Rose nodded, gathering her strength and propping herself up on right elbow. She grabbed the water and drank it greedily.

"Feeling any better?" Hermione asked.

Rose nodded. "A little…"

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked, taking in Rose's unbelievably thin frame.

Rose shook her head. In all honesty, she was full from the pasta Hermione had given her hours earlier.

"Rose…what happened? You are so thin…" Hermione knew there was a good chance that her question would cause a conflict with Rose, but she was the parent and she knew they needed to talk about it.

"Nothing." Rose said, very seriously.

Hermione shook her head. "You're an awful liar right now. Your father told me you were rationing the food for me…"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Rose flopped herself back down on the couch.

Hermione stood, moving toward Rose and easing herself into a seat at the end of the couch her daughter was on. She smoothed her gray sweatshirt out over her three-month-pregnant stomach and then looked very sternly at Rose. "Well, that's just too bad. Because I do want to discuss this…"

Rose sighed, glancing away from Hermione and suddenly finding the edge of the blanket that Hermione had given her rather interesting.

"Rose…" Hermione pressed, her voice soft and calm though.

Rose shook her head. "Look…I did what I had to do. It wasn't a big deal."

"You could have died." Hermione said simply.

Rose laughed, more to herself then anyone. "Yeah…been dealing with that possibility a lot the past few years."

Hermione gently ran a hand over Rose's head. "But that's why you are here. So you don't have to do that…and you are here with us so you don't have to do it alone. Rose, I don't want you ever doing something so selfish and stupid again, do you understand me?"

Rose cocked an eyebrow. She had expected Hermione to scold her actions, but she had not expected her mother to describe her actions in such a manner. "Selfish? How was I being selfish? I am pretty sure giving you my food and basically starving myself so you were okay is the opposite of selfish."

Hermione shook her head. "No. It was perfectly selfish. Did you ever think what would happen if you did die? You're the one McGonagall shared the most with, you know what you are doing here…you would have left us all with no direction…and you would have taken yourself permanently from our family. That's selfish. You never once thought how losing you would effect everyone else."

Rose sat in stunned silence for a moment. Leave it to her mother to twist her actions in such a manner. She should have seen it coming; she knew Hermione better then that. She laughed a bit.

"Its not funny, Rose. If something had happened to you…" Hermione shuttered at the thought.

Rose turned, looking Hermione directly in the eye. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because you are my daughter." Hermione said simply, as if Rose's question was stupid.

"Yeah, but you just met me…and I'm pretty much the same age as you and…" Rose shook her head. She couldn't even wrap her head around the ideas that must have been going on in her mother's head.

"But it doesn't matter." Hermione said simply. "I don't know how to explain it, Rose…but…when you have kids you'll see. Now that I know you, I can't imagine my life without you in it. That's why we need to stick together and do this as a family, because I cannot wait until the day I get to really meet you and Hugo and watch you both grow up. Do you understand?"

Rose laughed a little, though it was a warm laugh, a smile spreading across her thin lips. "No. I don't understand a damn thing you just said…but I'll trust you…"

Hermione smiled genuinely back at her daughter, for the first time since she had met Rose, feeling truly bonded to her daughter. She gently patted Rose's foot. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Rose nodded, slowly closing her eyes. She was exhausted. "When Hugo comes…wake me up."

"Sure." Hermione said, placing one hand on her growing stomach as she pushed herself up and off the couch. Her worried thoughts now shifted to Hugo. She hoped that Hugo would be able to figure out the clue that Ron had left behind for him.

* * *

><p>Aberforth and Hugo both pulled their wands out, squaring off against Greyback and his army of Death Eaters that seemed to continue to grow across the campsite. It was clear that Aberforth and Hugo were greatly outnumbered instantly.<p>

"Well, this should be an experience." Aberforth said sarcastically.

Hugo swallowed hard shaking his head at how calm Aberforth was acting. Hugo was positive there was no way they would make it out of this confrontation alive.

"Where is your filthy mudblood of a mother?" Greyback growled. He knew exactly who Hugo was, having studied the Weasley family, in particular their children from the future, very well.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Hugo tried his best to sound assertive, though his voice was as shaky as the wand in his hand.

Greyback laughed an evil chuckle and then flick his head, motioning for the rest of the snatchers to attack.

"I'd suggest we either disapparate or run…fighting does seem a little futile…" Aberforth said, calmly to Hugo.

"Right…" Hugo nodded before hearing a blast. He quickly turned his head to see a large section of the snatcher on their back.

"What the…" Aberforth strained his eyes as Greyback seemed to halt his attack, glancing over at the area in his line that ha just gone down.

"Ron was right…snatchers are a bit dim…" Harry's voice roared as he stopped up on a rock, wand held high.

"Potter…" Greyback growled.

Harry grinned, just as Ginny, Albus, Lily, James, and Scorpius all jumped up on the rock as well, wands in hand, yelling spells that began to disrupt the snatchers and death eaters.

Suddenly, Greyback's army began to fall or disapparate into the air. Greyback growled, locking eyes with Hugo before disapparating himself. He would be back and kill the little redhead from the future, but he would not risk trying to do it with so many well-trained wizards around and so many flighty snatchers.

Once the snatchers were gone, the Potter family and Scorpius came sprinting toward Hugo and Aberforth.

"Aberforth?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Rose?" Scorpius directed his comment toward Hugo.

"Don't know." Hugo admitted.

"What?" Scorpius was bewildered.

"What's going on?" Harry spoke over Scorpius, pointing at Aberforth. "Why are you here?"

"I found this one stealing from my inn…" Aberforth nodded to Hugo.

"What?" Ginny glance down at her nephew. "Stealing? Why were you stealing?"

"Why are you guys here?" Hugo asked.

"Came looking for you." Albus said.

"How did you know where to look?" Hugo asked.

"Dad guessed..." Lily glanced up at Harry proudly.

"Hugo, why were you stealing?" Ginny repeated her question from earlier. She wanted an answer to that question.

Hugo did not make eye contact with his aunt. "I…I went to get food…we were running out…Rose was practically starving herself."

"What?" Albus was lost and did not like the idea of his favorite cousin starving.

"Long story short…we got stuck out here. Death Eaters around us…we had no good and so we were rationing it to make sure mom got enough. Rose took it to an extreme as always and something happened…we found her outside one day, unconscious so I left to get food…disapparated to Hogsmeade…went to steal some food and found Aberforth. Now we are here…" Hugo said quickly, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Why didn't you all just leave here?" Harry glanced around the forest.

"We didn't want to make mom disapparate…but I guess it doesn't matter…because they left…" Hugo glanced around the abandoned campsite.

"Wait…Rose was here?" Scorpius glanced around.

"Was. I don't know where they went…" Hugo admitted.

"They didn't just leave you, Hugo…" Lily could read her cousin's thoughts but she also knew Rose, and her aunt and uncle very well. They were a close family, even if they didn't always see eye to eye. She knew her aunt and uncle, even though they were only teen versions of the ones she knew in the future, were not very different now. They would never abandon Hugo.

"Sure looks it…" Hugo glanced around. He was relieved that he had found some of his family, though he wished he had a clue where his parents and sister were.

"They must have left for a reason. It wasn't you Hugo…" James deducted. He was much closer to Hugo then Rose and he did not like to see Hugo upset. It was so like Rose, to do something as stupid as practically starve herself so that others had to take care of her.

"And we will find them." Harry said, turning to Aberforth. "Thank you for your help, sir."

"I couldn't let him wander off on his own…" Aberforth motioned to Hugo.

"Look, this is all really touching, but where the hell is Rose?" Scorpius asked.

Aberforth raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy. "A Malfoy with the Potter's?"

"I'm not like my father." Scorpius said quickly, assuming what Aberforth was thinking.

"No, I suppose you aren't." Aberforth nodded after a moment.

"We need to find them." Scorpius said, ignoring the older wizard.

"Well you tell me where to start looking because I don't' have a clue…" Hugo said, frustrated.

Everyone else stood in silence, taking in everything they had just been told as their minds all raced with the same question: What happened to Hermione, Ron, and Rose?


	37. Finding Clues and Destroying Schools

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 37**

Hermione woke up, stretching her pregnant body out on a rather soft bed. She opened her eyes and found herself crammed onto her small, twin bed in her parents' house. He glanced over her shoulder to see Ron curled up next to her, practically falling off of the small mattress.

Despite everything else going on, Hermione could not help but giggle a bit. Ron looked ridiculous balled up like that. There was no way they could share her bed comfortable. Ron was tall and lanky, his shoulders broader then she had remembered them being two years ago, and she was pregnant and growing. The bed was far too small.

As Hermione smiled at her sleeping boyfriend, her thoughts drifted to their children. Rose was still downstairs, sleeping no doubt, and Hugo was still missing. The thought of not knowing where Hugo was made a lump in Hermione's throat and she suddenly felt her stomach do summersaults, causing her to scrambled out of her bed and into the hallway, hardly making it to the upstairs bathroom in time to be sick.

As Hermione continued to get sick, Ron sleepily made his way into the bathroom, which had no door, since a death eater had ripped in from the hinges while turning Hermione's house over.

"Ron…you don't need to see this…" Hermione said before lurching back over the toilet bowl.

Ron rolled his eyes and moved forward, gathering Hermione's thick curls in his hands and pulling them from her face. "I did this to you...I can handle this…"

A few more moments passed before Hermione was sure she was done and she flushed the toilet, allowing Ron to help her to her feet.

"Thanks…" Hermione smiled at him as she moved to brush her teeth.

Ron continued to rub small circles on Hermione's back as she rinsed her mouth out. "I thought you were done with this morning sickness stuff…"

Hermione shrugged, glancing in the mirror to look at Ron. "I thought I was too…"

"Do you need anything?" Ron noticed how tired Hermione looked.

Hermione sighed, shutting her eyes and falling back into Ron. "Toast would be lovely…but I need to go to the market to get some bread…"

Ron gently kissed Hermione's neck, below her ear. "Would you like me to go?"

Hermione smiled at the warmth radiating from his breath sending chills down her back, but shook her head. "No…I should go. I know the market better and it might be nice to get some fresh air."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, pulling away from her neck so she could concentrate on what she was saying. He grinned when she opened her eyes again, knowing he had clearly been a distraction.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, smiling back at him. In truth, she was tired and did not exactly want to go out to the market, but she did want some time to think away from her home and away from Ron and Rose. She was worried about Hugo. He had still not found them, and she wanted time to properly worry over him. She knew she couldn't do that with Rose and Ron around, as they both would constantly be asking her what was wrong and that was not something she wanted to deal with that particular morning.

* * *

><p>Hugo woke up to the sun streaming onto his face. He glanced around, the interior of the small room he was sharing with James at the Hogs Head Inn looking an awful lot like his dilapidated house from the future.<p>

Hugo glanced over to see James still asleep. The group of them from the forest had apparated back to the Hogs Head Inn the pervious night, since they had not been able to locate Ron, Hermione, or Rose.

Hugo sighed and slid out of his bed, moving quietly out of the room, trying his best not to wake up James. He knew it was early from the way the sun was shining through his window, though the clock in the hall confirmed it. It was hardly passed six in the morning.

Hugo moved down the stairs and into the lobby of the old Inn. As always, showing the biggest trait he had gotten from his father, Hugo was starving. He quickly entered the kitchen and moved around, gathering some bread and butter. Toast would have to do that morning, as Hugo was not exactly sure what else was safe to eat in the old kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ginny's voice filled the kitchen, causing Hugo to jump three feet into the air.

Hugo whipped around to see the teenager version of his aunt leaning in the doorframe, yawning as her arms crossed over her chest.

"I…couldn't sleep. Was hungry." Hugo said, holding up the bread.

Ginny shook her head as a smile formed on her lips. "You must take after your father in that area…"

"I do." Hugo nodded. His mother had always told him that. He sighed at the thought of his parents. He wished he could find thee both and his sister.

"You alright?" Ginny asked, though she knew the question was stupid. How could Hugo be all right? His entire family was missing.

Hugo shrugged. He didn't have anything to really say to that question. "I mean…I'm as good as can be expected."

"Right…dumb question." Ginny admitted.

"I just wish we knew where they were…" Hugo admitted.

"I know." Ginny nodded. "But we will figure it out. Your parents wouldn't have gone far without you."

"You didn't see how sick Rose was…" Hugo shuttered at the memory.

"Still…" Ginny said. She would not let Hugo believer Hermione or Ron would abandoned him because she knew in her heart they wouldn't. She had seen Hermione and Ron with their children from the future and Ginny was certain they felt the same way about Hugo and Rose as she and Harry did about James, Albus, and Lily; it was impossible not to love their own children, even if they were practically their age.

"They would go somewhere to keep her safe." Hugo cut his aunt off.

"But they wouldn't leave without giving you an idea of where they went…maybe we just need to go back in the daylight and look at the camp site again…" Ginny said.

Hugo shrugged. The thought had crossed his mind a few times the night before. Maybe he ad missed something.

"I'll talk to Harry when he wakes up." Ginny offered.

Hugo nodded, silently thanking his aunt, feeling closer to her now then he had ever before. He had always loved his Aunt Ginny, but she had developed a much closer relationship to Rose in the future, and he had grown very close to his Aunt Fleur. He and his Aunt Ginny had never been able to talk to openly in the future.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up, stretching out as best she could on the small crammed couch in the Granger's living room which she had been sleeping on for a full day now. She rolled her neck, trying her best to get the kinks out before slowly getting to her feet. She could feel her sweatshirt hanging off of her and she knew she must look like a skeleton.<p>

Still, she felt strong enough to get her own breakfast so she made her way into the kitchen, quickly pulling out the coffee pot as well as rummaging through the small amount of food that Hermione had put out on the table. After a few long moments, Rose settled on a protein bar that she knew her grandfather ate before he went to the gym.

As Rose bit into the protein bar, she heard someone enter the kitchen. She turned to see Ron standing there, glancing over at the coffee machine, which Rose had turned on.

"What is that?" Ron pointed to the machine.

"Makes coffee…haven't you ever seen one?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her father.

Ron shook his head.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Figures. You are really awful at using it in the future."

Ron's ears turned a deep shade of red, though he did not know why he was embarrassed. He was a wizard, after all; why should he know much about muggle-technology?

"Would you like some coffee?" Rose asked, after a long second.

"Actually that would be great." Ron nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table, rummaging through the food pile as well. He settled for a pack of chocolate chip cookies.

"Here." Rose placed a mug of coffee down in front of her teenager father.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"Hungry…" Rose admitted, finishing off her protein bar. "And worried…Hugo-"

"We will figure out where he is if he doesn't find us soon." Ron said quickly. He was worried about Hugo as well, but he knew they had to focus on one thing at a time; and right now his focus was to get Rose healthy again. He also was banking on Hugo being smart enough to figure out the clue he had left. He knew, as long as he remembered his son, then Hugo was at least still alive at the moment and that gave Ron some hope.

"I know but…" Rose started.

"Right now we need to get you back in good health. You are in no condition to be apparating all over the place…" Ron glanced Rose over and then shook his head. "Merlin, you got thin…"

Rose gave a small chuckle in response to her father's assessment of her. "Yeah, well…remind me not to starve myself again."

"Remind me not to listen to any of your plans that sound stupid…" Ron teased her.

"Deal." Rose nodded at the teenager version of her father.

"What deal?" Hermione's voice rang through the kitchen as the pregnant teenager moved into the room, showered and changed into a blue sweater which was too tight on her three-month-pregnant stomach.

"You look nice." Ron commented, noticing Hermione's outfit. He would have never believed it if someone had told him it three months earlier, but he actually found Hermione more attractive since she had been growing with their child. He couldn't explain it, but she was glowing.

Hermione blushed, swinging her purse over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon…"

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To the market to get some food." Hermione said.

"Alone?" Rose raised an eyebrow at her father to see if her approved.

"It's only down the street." Hermione answered for Ron. She did not like her daughter speaking to her as if she were the child. Sure, she and Rose, at the present moment, were nearly the same age, but Hermione was still slightly older and still the mother.

Rose shook her head. "You shouldn't go alone."

"That's what I said." Ron nodded in agreement with Rose.

"I'll go with you." Rose offered, giving her mother a small smile.

"Rose, you really aren't in any condition…" Hermione started.

"I'm fine. Besides, you can't go alone. What if something happens? And dad's about as useless in a muggle market as you are at a Quidditch match…" Rose told Hermione.

"Hey!" Ron and Hermione both objected to Rose's analogy at the same time.

"It's the truth." Rose said, folding her arms across her bony chest before giving a small smirk, indicating she had won the conversation.

"Fine." Hermione nodded. She wouldn't object to any time Rose wanted to spend with her. "Lets get going then."

"Let me go get changed." Rose said, moving as fast as she could in her frail condition toward her things that Hermione had placed in the living room.

"She seems a bit better…" Ron commented about Rose once his daughter was out of the kitchen.

Hermione sighed nodding. "Still needs a few good meals…I'm sure Hugo could as well…"

"And you will have plenty of time to cook him one when he arrives." Ron told her.

Hermione gave Ron a small nod, though she could not hide the worry on her face for Hugo anymore then Ron could hide his worry. It was apparent to both of them that Hugo had been gone for quite some time and there was a good chance he would not figure out Ron's clue to come to the Granger's home, assuming he even saw the clue.

* * *

><p>Greyback apparated onto the Malfoy's front lawn and strode into the manner, not bothering to knock or for someone to greet him. He would, after all, consider this an emergency of some magnitude. He strode quickly into the sitting room where he found Lucius and Narcissa sitting over a cup of tea.<p>

Lucius was on his feet immediately. "What is it?"

"Problem." Greyback grunted. "I ran into Potter and that Weasley girl…"

"The Rose one?" Lucius asked.

"No. The one from now…Ginny? They were defending the little Weasley from the future…the boy…the mudblood we are after's kid…" Greyback said.

Lucius nodded, knowing Greyback was talking about Hugo Weasley. "And Potter stopped you from gathering him?"

"Not just Potter. Your grandson was there." Greyback said, his jaw clenched. "They all stopped us…not that it mattered. The pregnant mudblood wasn't with them…"

"Scorpius defended that Weasley blood-traitor?" Lucius slammed his fist on the coffee table and turned to his wife. "I knew it! I knew that grandson was a filthy liar! I told Draco he couldn't be trusted!"

"Maybe there was a misunderstanding." Narcissa tried. In all honesty, she was disgusted by what her husband was still trying to do for Voldemort and what he had forced Draco to begin to do. She wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord anymore and maybe that was why she had liked Scorpius so much when he had arrived.

"There is no misunderstanding. He is a filthy liar, and I told Draco that as well. Draco chose to not believe me…and so now he will be the one to deal with his blood-traitor of a son…" Lucius turned back to Greyback. "Raid Hogwarts, I no longer care. Things have become far too compromised. I want Draco brought back here and I want every Weasley, Potter, and my grandson destroyed."

Greyback grinned and nodded. He had no problem completing the task Lucius had just requested of him. In fact, he had a feeling he would rather enjoy it. He felt like he had been waiting a rather long time to attack all those mentioned by Lucius.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to the sun beating down on his face. He squinted his eyes, shielding them from the rays before fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed. He was in one of the small rooms at the Hogs Head Inn and even without his glasses on he knew the room was not the cleanest thing he had ever been in.<p>

Harry got out of bed and moved out into the hallway, hearing voices downstairs. He wondered what time it was, as it seemed everyone in the house was already awake.

Harry made his way into the bar area to find that his assumption was right. His children from the future, Ginny, Aberforth, Hugo, and Scorpius were all sitting at a long table, finishing up their breakfast, which consisted of eggs and coffee.

"Finally, you're awake." Ginny gave Harry a small smile from her seat between Lily and Aberforth.

"Is it that late?" Harry glanced at his watch, realizing it was already eleven o'clock in the morning. He had slept very late compared to the usual time he woke up. He figured it was the excitement from the small skirmish with Greyback the day before.

"We've been waiting a while for you to get up." Hugo told him.

Harry nodded; he could see the worry etched in Hugo's face. It was the same way worry would manifest on Hermione's face. Hugo's brown eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging at the corners in a slight frown.

"We should really decide where to go next…we obviously need to find Rose and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said. He too looked worried.

"You just care about finding Rose…" Albus said under his breath in a teasing fashion.

"Don't start…" Lily glared at Albus across the table when she noticed the look that crossed Hugo's face. She did not want her favorite cousin to have the images of Scorpius and his sister doing ungodly things, which is exactly what was going to happen if Albus continued to talk.

"The problem is…where would they have gone from that campsite?" James asked, more ritorically then anything. He did not expect anyone to have an answer.

"It had to be somewhere obvious to us…it doesn't look like they had much time to plan anything." Albus said, deciding that Lily was right and he shouldn't tease Scorpius.

"If it were obvious, then wouldn't they have left it already? If they were smart…" Aberforth spoke up.

"They wouldn't leave without me." Hugo said. He was tired, hungry, and so thin, but his voice held renewed confidence about his family and how they would be when it came to him.

"Maybe its not as obvious as we think…" Harry said suddenly, something in his brain clicking.

"Harry?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She could tell his wheels were turning.

"When Ron left Hermione and I last year…Hermione left her scarf behind…incase Ron showed up. It was how they had tracked us…the snatchers had taken it…" Harry began.

"So…you think they left something behind?" Albus asked.

"Or didn't. Aunt Hermione is smarter then that…she wouldn't risk it being found by the wrong person again.

"Unless it wasn't something that could be moved…or wasn't noticeable." Harry said.

"We need to go back to the campsite." Hugo stood up instantly, his brown eyes locking with Harry's.

Harry nodded. "That's what I am thinking. There may be something there…"

"Then lets go!" Scorpius was on his feet as well, eager to find Rose.

Harry nodded, but turned to Hugo, studying the black circles under his future nephew's eyes. "Hugo…I think I can handle it…you don't need to come."

"What? No…" Hugo started. In truth, he was exhausted, but he felt he owed it to his family to go and try and find any clue they could have left behind.

"Really, Hugo…I can go." Harry said. He did not think getting Hugo sick at this time was a good idea, and he had a feeling if Hugo kept pushing himself that would happen. He needed to recover from the weeks in the woods and the lack of good food.

"I'll go with you." Scorpius offered.

Harry nodded. He didn't care if Scorpius was only there for Rose or now, he had no problem excepting the teen's help. If he was going to risk any of the children from the futures lives it would be Scorpius.

"Me too…" Albus stood.

"No. No need…" Harry said quickly. He was fine risking Draco's son's life but he was not okay risking his own son's life.

"You could use an extra set of eyes." Albus said firmly. Rose was the one cousin who had always been there for him, and if something happened to her or his favorite aunt and uncle he wanted to do all he could to help.

Harry seemed to sense that Albus would not budge and he had a small sense of pride that his youngest son from the future seemed so sure of himself in that moment. Though the look on Ginny's face caused Harry's pride to diminish quickly and reminded him that things could get rather dangerous quickly. They really did not know what happened to Ron, Hermione, or Rose.

"Is it really nessecary for all of you to go?" Ginny asked, finally showing her worry. She, unlike Hermione, rarely acted like a mother, as her oldest son from the future was the exact same age as she was, yet in that moment she felt the need to protect her own from potential danger.

"The more of us looking for something the better. Besides, Rose would have done it for me…" Albus said firmly.

Ginny could tell that Albus was done with the conversation and so she sighed and nodded. "Fine…just hurry back…we can't stay here much longer either.

"I really think I should go…" Hugo tried feebily again, letting out a small cough.

"And I really think you should drink some tea and go back to sleep." Ginny rolled her eyes glancing around the Hogs Head Inn. She did not want to stay in the dump much longer, despite knowing it was rather safe. She wanted Harry, Scorpius, and Albus to find Ron, Rose, and Hermione and then for them all to figure out somewhere safer and a little cleaner to go.

* * *

><p>Rose and Hermione walked down the street toward the small market on the corner that Hermione's parents had shopped in regularly. The sun was shining and, despite it being winter, it was rather warm. Rose even took her sweatshirt off, which only made her boney frame more noticeable. The sight of her daughter gave Hermione a chill down her back, and her hand immediately went to her baby bump. She made a silent promise that the baby inside of her would live, so that the daughter next to her could have a better life.<p>

"Market looks the same…" Rose commented as they approached the store.

"Huh?" Hermione snapped out of her own thoughts.

"The market looks like it does in the future. Grandma used to take me here when I was little…" Rose opened the door, ushering Hermione in.

Hermione nodded and moved in the store, grabbing a basket and moving down the first aisle, where she grabbed some water and juice. "Do you like grape juice?"

Rose shrugged. "Dad does."

Hermione nodded, not knowing that small fact about Ron, and placed the juice in her basket.

Rose took the basket from Hermione. "Let me carry it…"

"I'm pregnant…not made of glass…" Hermione commented with a small smile. Despite all the worrying she was doing and every crazy little thing going on, she could feel the relationship between her and Rose become better, and she was glad about it.

Rose just gave a slight snort and grinned at her mother with the same goofy grin Ron possessed.

The two walked down the next aisle, shopping silently but comfortably. Finally, they reached the cereal aisle and Rose sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing something different in Rose's eyes.

"Just…cereal…" Rose motioned to the boxes in front of them. "Hugo is a big cereal eater…he usually picks it out…"

Hermione nodded again, suddenly getting a sickening feeling in her stomach. The thought of Hugo being out there alone because they had left made Hermione worry. However, Hermione knew the worry she had for her future son was nowhere near the worry Rose had for her brother.

Rose sighed and grabbed a cereal box, tossing it in her basket. "At least he is alive. As long as we can remember him, at least we know he is alive."

Hermione nodded, knowing Rose was right. She had completely forgotten that fact, but was glad Rose had reminded her. It eased her a bit. They had no idea if Hugo was okay, only that he was alive because they still remembered him; if he wasn't, any memory of him would be gone.

"Anyway…since we are in the normal world for a bit…" Rose glanced at her mother's pregnant stomach. "Should you maybe go for a checkup? You know to like a muggle doctor? You can't really go to a healer given the fact that death eaters want us dead…"

"I've actually been doing them myself." Hermione told Rose.

Rose cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"I read a book on it…learned the spells a healer would use. Its not hard…" Hermione stroked her protruding belly; she would be four months pregnant in a little over a week.

"If you say so…" Rose nodded.

"Just can't get a picture of the baby…" Hermione sighed. This simple fact did bother her a bit. Most mothers got to at least see a sonogram of their growing child, but Hermione knew she never would. It was too risky; it would even be risky to do as Rose said and see a muggle doctor. Who knows who was keeping an eye out for them?

"We…uh…we should get back…I am sure dad's hungry…" Rose said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about where the conversation had gone. She was certainly getting a little closer to the teen version of her mother, but Rose was not ready to start consoling Hermione if she became upset, which is what Rose had a feeling would happen if they continued to talk about the baby Hermione was pregnant with.

* * *

><p>Greyback led the large group of death eaters and snatchers that he had gathered up the hill toward the Hogwarts Castle. All of the death eaters and snatchers were itching to get inside the halls of the school they had been defeated at months earlier.<p>

"Lets go!" Greyback called out.

The crowd following Greyback roared and cheered at Greyback's order and began rushing the school.

Hogwarts fell rather quickly. It was apparent to the Death Eaters almost instantly that the school had not been expecting such an attack again. Within minutes, half of the school was in ruins and flames and Greyback was on one mission—to find Draco Malfoy.

Greyback moved toward the Slytherin common room only to catch Draco Malfoy moving out into the hallway, fear and confusion in his grey eyes.

"MALFOY!" Greyback growled.

Draco turned to see the werewolf moving toward him. He was even more confused now though he had an idea why Hogwarts was under attack. He moved toward the wolf, despite his fears. He wanted answers. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Greyback grabbed Draco by his collar. "Your father wants you…"

Draco flinched as part of the bricks in the wall next to him exploded. Death Eaters were everywhere and he was in the grasp of Greyback. Even if he wanted to go there was no way he could get away from the werewolf.

Before Draco could say another word, however, Greyback was dragging him out of the castle, allowing Draco to see all the destruction, until they reached the outer bounds of Hogwarts. Then Greyback disapparated them both back to Malfoy Manner.

* * *

><p>Ron stood very still, staring out the Granger's window that was above their kitchen sink. It allowed him to see the overgrown garden that took up a large part of the small backyard. Ron imagined that Hermione must have spent a lot of time out there when she was younger. He wondered if she had run around out there as a toddler like he had run around in his backyard. He wondered if Rose and Hugo and the new baby would have a backyard to run around in.<p>

Ron ran a hand over his face and sighed out loud. Things were completely out of control and he did not know what to do. Worst of all, he felt useless. He knew he was practically as young as his children from the future, but he was still there father and he should protect them. Yet, he had practically failed both Rose and Hugo on multiple occasions already.

He had no idea why Hermione would want to be with him after witnessing firsthand what a failure of a father he would be, let alone want to have three children with him. He wondered how, on Merlin's green grass, he would be able to be a father in less then six months, assuming he could help keep that child safe long enough for it to be born, which Ron wasn't really sure he could. He was beyond nervous about Hermione having the baby and he was certainly doubting his abilities to be a good father. He knew Hermione would do great; she was great at everything, but he was a different story. He couldn't even keep his fully grown children safe, how could he keep an innocent baby safe?

Ron continued to stare outside, his thoughts drifting to Hugo. He wondered if his son was okay, if he was warm, if he was fed. He wondered all the things a good parent would wonder, and yet he knew those were the things that made him a bad parent, because he did not know the answers to any of them.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice filled the house.

Ron quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Hermione entering the kitchen and an extremely thin version of Rose entering, breathing heavy, with a few bags in her hands.

"Rose?" Ron moved forward, helping Rose place the bags on the table. Clearly she was a still a little weak.

"I'm fine." Rose said, her blue eyes full of determination as they moved past him to give the same look to Hermione.

Ron glanced over his shoulder to see the concern in Hermione's eyes. Clearly, the carrying of the bags had been a slight dispute between the pair.

"You want to unpack those." Rose said, flopping herself won in a chair.

"Sure." Ron nodded and helped Hermione put the groceries away.

"Sandwiches good?" Hermione asked, pulling out some turkey and bread.

"Sure." Rose nodded, and turned to Ron. "Did Hugo…"

"He hasn't shown up yet." Ron said quickly, taking a seat next to Rose as Hermione continued to make the sandwiches.

Rose slammed her fist down on the table, startling both Ron and Hermione. "So what? We just sit around here and play house?"

"Rose…" Hermione wanted.

"No. Fuck this." Rose was on her feet in seconds. "Hugo's not coming. If he were, he would have shown up already. We need to fucking move. Hugo's alive, and that's the best we can hope for right now. We can't sit around here anymore. We've got horcruxes to destroy and a baby to keep safe." Rose motioned between the backpack filled with horcruxes and Hermione's swelling stomach.

Ron sighed. Another example of his failure as a father. His clue for Hugo had been garbage; something his son would never figure out.

"Rose, just sit down. Eat something…" Hermione tried.

"We can't stay here. We should destroy a horcrux and get out of here…in case they can trace it." Rose said.

"We can't just leave…" Hermione said.

Rose slammed her fist again. "We are wasting time! Hugo is not gonna show up here!"

"Rose…" Hermione tried again, tears threatening her eyes. She blamed her pregnancy hormones for getting the better of her, and also felt a little betrayed by Rose. A half hour ago, she and Rose had been getting along so well. It was as if a switch had gone off in Rose.

"What? We need to get the fuck out of here!" Rose knew she was being irrational, but some part of her had a point. They couldn't just stay there forever, they had a mission, and furthermore, she knew they had a better chance of finding Hugo if they were moving again, not just sitting somewhere Hugo would probably never think to come.

"And go where?" Ron was suddenly slamming his fist on the table, getting annoyed with Rose's temper.

Ron's action caused Hermione to jump again, and a hand went instantly to her protruding stomach, as if to protect the growing child from the yelling in the room.

"Somewhere safer then this." Rose said through a clenched jaw, her eyes wild as they glared at Ron.

"Where's that? Another forest? Another place for us to sit and rot?" Ron was angry now.

"Ron…" Hermione could easily see where Rose got her temper now and she knew it would not turn out all right. She quickly placed a hand on Ron's arm.

Ron immediately calmed down, quickly remembering the last time Hermione had tried to calm him like this. It had been the night in the tent, the night he and Harry had fault. Ron had been so mean to her then; he would not do that again.

Rose could sense her father calming down and realized she had let her temper and frustration get the best of her. She sighed, running a hand through her brown curls. "Look…I'm sorry…I just…I want to get out of here. I want to get rid of those horcruxes."

"Alright…" Ron nodded after a moment, placing a hand gently on Hermione's which was still on his arm.

"Alright?" Hermione seemed slightly confused as to what Ron was agreeing to.

"Rose has a point. We need to get moving eventually…and we should destroy a horcrux or two…" Ron said.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her pregnant stomach. She knew Ron and Rose had a point but she was not ready to leave, in case Hugo did show up. "What about Hugo?"

"Mom…he's not coming." Rose said, though it was like poison on her tongue. She did not like admitting she had just potentially lost her little brother.

"He might…" Hermione said.

"We have a better chance of finding him somewhere else…if we are moving…" Rose said.

Hermione sighed. She knew Rose had a point and so after a quick look at Ron for reassurance she nodded. "I'll pack some food…you two get ride of one of those horcruxes…"

Ron and Rose nodded as Hermione turned back to gather some of the food she had just bought.

"We will wait until we are ready to go…I doubt he would know where we destroyed a horcrux but you never know…Draco may have changed these a bit…" Ron said.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Rose sighed and gave her dad a nod, glad they were all on the same page for a little, even if they had to yell a bit to get there. In all honesty, it felt normal. Yelling happened occasionally in the Weasley house of the future, and usually would end with everyone being a little less frustrated.

* * *

><p>Harry, Scorpius, and Albus apparated to the abandoned campsite that Greyback had attacked them at the day before. Glancing around, it was still evident that Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Hugo had been living there now that the charms were off. The remains of a fire and the path of grass where the tent had been amongst the snow were apparent.<p>

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Albus asked.

Harry glanced around, his brows creased together as he examined the area around them. "Well…Hermione would not leave it in an obvious place…"

"Where could they leave it? Its just a bunch of snow and trees…" Scorpius kicked a big chunk of snow into the patch of grass.

Harry snapped his finger at Scorpius. "That's it!"

"What's it?' Scorpius raised an eyebrow and looked at Albus, hoping he would understand his father a little better.

Albus just shrugged at Scorpius. He had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"The trees! Look at the trees! For something…anything…" Harry rushed forward, looking at one of the tree trunks.

Albus shrugged again at Scorpius. "Just do what he says…"

Scorpius nodded and he and Albus went to examine a few trees as well.

"What are we looking for?" Scorpius asked.

"Something on the trees…anything that's not normal. I mean…it's the only place they could have left anything really…" Harry scanned another tree.

"Anything? Like a number?" Albus asked after a moment.

Scorpius and Harry both stopped their search and turned to glance at Hugo.

"Yes…" Harry said slowly, moving toward Hugo.

"Well…I've got an eighteen…" Albus said, pointing to a number carved into a tree.

Scorpius and Harry quickly hurried over to the tree Albus was starring at, also noticing the eighteen carved into it.

"That's Ron's handwriting…" Harry said instantly, noticing the sloppy slope of the eight.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked.

"Positive. I've been looking at his handwriting nearly my entire life." Harry said, examining the tree.

"Well…what does it mean?" Albus asked the question that was on all their minds.

"No idea." Harry had to admit. He had no idea what the number meant to Hermione or Ron or why they would leave it behind.

"Hugo must know." Scorpius said, trying to rack his own brain for what the number could mean.

Harry nodded. The clue, after all, had been left for Hugo. "We should head back and ask him."

Scorpius and Albus nodded and took the outstretched hands Harry offered to disapparate them back to Hogsmeade.


	38. Fears of a Daughter

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 38**

Hermione packed up everything she thought would be needed for Ron, Rose, and herself as they continued to move in her small bag. When the bag was packed, she sighed, glancing around her old bedroom for what she knew could be the last time. As she looked at her room, all of the memories and pictures it held, her hand drifting to her baby bump and she found herself rubbing small circles.

"I promise…by the time you get here, we are going to figure this out…" Hermione whispered aloud to her unborn baby.

After another moment, Hermione sighed and made her way back down into her families living room where she found Ron and Rose and Draco's Hand of Glory on the floor in front of them. The object made her shiver, but she assumed that was because she knew it was a horcrux.

Ron looked up when Hermione entered. "Hermione? Are you all packed?"

Hermione nodded and held the bag up.

"Good. Let's kill this thing." Rose made a face at the horcrux and then pulled a Basilisk Fang out of her bag, ready to stab it.

"Hold on!" Ron motioned for his daughter not to stab the hand.

"What?" Rose was clearly confused, her face screwing up a bit.

"That thing…whatever's in it…it's going to put up a fight…" Ron said.

"What?" Rose was definitely confused.

"Your father's right. Those things…they are pieces of Voldemort's soul…they put up a fight…" Hermione shivered again and pointed to the Hand of Glory.

"So...is it gonna like attack me or something?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a nervous look. Hermione did not know exactly what had happened with the horcrux that Ron had destroyed earlier that year, but she had seen the other ones physically manifest and it had been enough to frighten her.

"Is it gonna attack me?" Rose was suddenly serious.

"Just…be careful." Hermione said softly.

"Look…I'm going to say go on three and when I do you need to attack it right away. Don't hesitate, that's the most important part…" Ron told Rose.

Rose nodded and licked her lip, suddenly nervous.

"Alright…" Ron held the Hand of Glory steady, glancing up at Rose. "Ready?"

Rose nodded again, holding the fang over her head.

"One…two…three!" Ron screamed.

On three, Rose slammed the fang down on the hand and a huge black cloud appeared, causing Rose to fall back onto her knees and Ron to scramble to his feet and wrap his arms protectively around Hermione, whose eyes were firmly locked on the dark cloud filling the room.

"Rose Weasley…your fears are transparent…and I can see your weaknesses…" The Black cloud hissed as it transformed into a horcrux version of Hermione.

Ron swallowed hard. He had seen this Hermione months earlier. She had tortured him with visions of his worst nightmares.

"What is that?" Hermione whispered to Ron, unable to take her eyes off of the horcrux version of herself. Hermione noted that the horcrux version seemed prettier and yet older then she was, and certainly thinner.

"Rose! Ignore it!" Ron shouted, but he knew it was too late, Rose's eyes were fixed on the Horcrux-Hermione.

"Rose…you fear I am ashamed of you…and you are right…" Horcrux-Hermione hissed, an evil grin forming on her face.

"Rose! No!" Hermione yelled, trying to get her daughter to focus on her rather then the horcrux-version of herself but it was useless. Rose's blue eyes were completely fixed on the evil version of Hermione.

"Always a disappointment…never high enough grades, always a problem in school…an embarrassment to my honor…" Horcrux-Hermione hissed.

Suddenly, a horcrux version of James emerged next to Horcrux-Hermione.

"You're mother wishes you were more like me…" Horcrux-James hissed.

Horcrux-Hermione stroked Horcrux-James' hair in a motherly way, her twisted smile mocking Rose. "A prefect…top of the class…what kind of mother wouldn't want that? A child more like I was…instead I have you…a mediocre student who was thrown out of Hogwarts for being a whore…"

"Rose!" Ron tried to gain his daughter's attention but he knew the effort was useless. He had been tortured by Horcrux-Hermione and he knew the only way to get rid of her would be for Rose to find the strength to destroy her.

"You are a disappointment to the Weasley Family…to the Wizarding World…to me…" Horcrux-Hermione hissed.

Suddenly, Horcrux-James disappeared and a Horcrux-Ron appeared next to Horcrux-Hermione

"Even I can't stand you…and I defended you…for what? To watch you waste your life on a Malfoy…to dishonor us…" Horcrux-Ron wrapped his hand around Horcrux-Hermione and mocked Rose who was now completely slumped over, her eyes locked on the horcrux version of her parents and filling with tears.

"Our family would be better without you…" Horcrux-Hermione hissed.

"Hugo would be a perfect only child…" Horcrux-Ron added.

"Rose! No! Rose! They are lying!" Hermione screamed desperately, on the verge of tears herself as she clung to Ron with one hand and wrapped her other around her baby bump. She had never seen a horcrux torment someone in such a way before; it was unbearable to watch.

"Do us a favor and dispose of yourself…" Horcrux-Hermione said, her lips curving into a wild grin.

At this, Rose lifted her head and nodded slowly, getting to her feet.

Hermione panicked, unsure what Rose was about to do. She worried Rose would not use the fang on the horcrux again, which was obviously what was needed to end this horror. "Rose! Please! They are lying! I love you and you could never disappoint me!"

"That's right, Rose!" Ron joined Hermione, also unsure of what the look in Rose's blue eyes meant.

"You're wrong…" Rose said weakly, her eyes still on the horcrux-version of her parents, though she was now talking to the teen version of them. "You don't know how I disappoint you in the future…"

"Rose, trust me…whatever you do, I will never stop loving you. I know that!" Hermione stepped forward, toward the horcrux.

Ron held onto Hermione, not wanting her to venture must further.

"Maybe…maybe not…" Rose sighed, on her feet now, the fang high as Horcrux-Hermione and Horcrux- Ron continued to grin madly at her.

"I never loved you…I can't stand you…" Horcrux-Hermione hissed.

"Guess we will have to wait and see…" Rose suddenly snapped out of her moping attitude and drove the fang hard, back down onto the Hand of Glory, destroying the horcrux and within a second, the black cloud and horcrux version of her parents disappeared. Immediately, Rose fell to her knees, shaking steadily as she stared at the destroyed horcrux.

Hermione rushed forward instantly, dropping to her knees as quickly as she could with her pregnant stomach and pulling the shaking version of her teen daughter close to her. She instantly kissed Rose on the head.

Once Rose felt Hermione grab her she broke down, tears flowing freely. She didn't care if the Hermione holding her was the teen version of her mother, all she knew was she needed her mom right now, more then she had in a long time. She grabbed onto Hermione as if she were the last person on earth.

"Shh…" Hermione soothed Rose as her own tears began to fall against her daughter, glancing over her daughter's head at Ron, who remained silent, his hands in his pockets.

Rose continued to sob, grabbing at Hermione even more as she began to relax into her mother, as if she couldn't hold herself up anymore. After a few minutes her sobs and shaking seemed a little less.

"Rose…you know that thing was lying, don't you?" Hermione pulled her daughter's face away from her to look Rose in the eye and her tear-filled brown eyes were met by Rose's puffy blue ones. In that instant, Rose looked so much younger then she had since Hermione first met her. "Rose, I love you with all my heart. I always will. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded, tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"So don't cry then…" Ron added, getting to his knees next to Hermione so that he could put a hand on both his pregnant girlfriend, and future daughter's shoulders.

"You can't promise me that…" Rose sighed, pulling slightly away from Hermione and wiping up her own tears.

"Of course I can." Hermione said firmly and she meant it. She knew she would always love Rose and Hugo and the baby growing inside of her no matter what they did because they were her children and she already loved them unconditionally.

"I do some pretty awful things…" Rose admitted, avoiding eye contact with her parents.

"Nothing will ever be awful enough to make us stop loving you." Hermione assured Rose.

Rose gave a stifled laugh and shook her head looking down at her hands.

Suddenly, the broken horcrux began shaking, catching Ron's attention.

"Uh…I think we should go…" Ron swallowed hard, pointing to the shaking horcrux. He was not sure what it meant, but he had a feeling if the horcux was shaking it wasn't good.

Hermione nodded, grabbing her bag before grabbing Ron and Rose at the same time and disapparating them to the only safe place she could think of; Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Greyback and Draco apparated right at the front door of the Malfoy Mansion and Greyback immediately began shoving Draco inside without a second thought, hardly noticing that Draco seemed to be fighting every push.<p>

Once inside, Lucius began to stride down the long hall, a look of rage on his face as he approached his son and the werewolf.

"Dad…I…" Draco started but then stopped, screaming out in pain, grabbing hold of his hand, and falling to his knees. It felt like someone had suddenly ripped his hand apart and poured hot liquid into it. Draco had never felt anything like it. It was excruciating.

Lucius watched his son whither in pain and instantly understood why. He strode up to Draco, whose pain was now numbing slightly and struck his son hard across the face, sending Draco a few feet to the left and face down on the floor.

At the nose, Narcissa entered the hall to see Draco face down on the floor, his nose slightly bleeding.

"Lucius…" Narcissa moved toward Draco.

"Stay away from him, dear." Lucius held his hand out, not allowing his wife near his son. "Draco deserves what he gets. He has allowed our family to be deeply wronged."

"What? I…" Draco was confused.

"Your hand…" Lucius pointed the hand that had recently been hurting Draco. "It hurts, does it now?"

Draco glanced at his hand then back at his father, confusion in his eyes. "Did you…did you do that to me?"

"No. You did it to yourself." Lucius said bitterly.

"What? How?" Draco was really confused now.

"That!" Lucius grabbed Draco's hurt hand harshly. "Means a horcrux was destroyed! Your Hand of Glory is finished! Do you understand, Draco?"

"I…how…" Draco stammered, looking at his hand.

"A clause put in the new horcruxes so we know if any were harmed…and it looks like your future son has something to do with it." Lucius was angry, pushing Draco's hand back toward him.

"What? Scorpius was kidnapped—" Draco started.

"_Scorpius _attacked Greyback and other snatchers as they surrounded the youngest, dusguisting offspring of that Granger bitch!" Lucius cut his son off and spoke louder then anyone in the room.

Draco's brow furrowed in response and his eyes darted to Greyback.

"The kid was with Potter…attacked us…" Greyback confirmed what Lucius just said.

"Potter took him against his will…" Draco tried to reason.

Lucius, still clearly angry with Draco kicked his son in the stomach, causing Draco to double over. "You son has betrayed us! And you were so stupid as to trust him! His is a bigger disappointment then you are!"

"Lucius…"Narcissa rushed forward, gathering Draco up. "That's enough."

Lucius bent down, inches from Draco's face. "We are going to find that despicable child of yours and_ you_ are going to handle him…"

Draco whimpered a bit into his mother's grasp as Lucius stood up and strode into the kitchen, Greyback behind him, leaving Narcissa behind to coddle her son.

* * *

><p>Harry, Albus, and Scorpius apparated back into the middle of the Hogshead Inn, right in the middle of Ginny, Hugo, Lily, James, and Aberforth sitting at the table. At first, Harry thought they were all sitting at the table because they were eating, but once he focused, he realized all their faces looked rather long.<p>

Harry locked eyes with Ginny and could instantly tell something was wrong. Immediately, his stomach dropped and his thoughts flashed to Hermione, Ron, and Rose, worried something had happened to them.

"What happened?" Harry whispered to Ginny, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ginny just shook her head.

"Hogwarts was attacked." Aberforth said, sipping the firewhiskey he had in front of him.

"What?" Harry felt his blood boil over. After the last war, he had expected Hogwarts to be a safe haven. They had fought so hard for that school; the school that had been his home for most of his life Knowing it was under attack made him feel like he was under attack.

"Death Eaters went after it a few hours ago. It's been all over the Daily Prophet…" James said simply.

Harry shook his head. "That doesn't make sense…none of us were there…"

"There's a reason they attacked. They must know something." Scorpius deducted. He knew, from the future anyway, how is father and grandfather and Death Eaters worked.

"Forget it for now. Did you find anything?" Hugo asked, his thoughts completely on his parents and sister.

"Yeah, we did." Albus spoke up. He could careless about Hogwarts right now, he was more focused on his aunt, uncle, cousin, and the horcruxes they had. He wanted to know if the number they found at the abandoned campsite meant anything to Hugo.

"What?" Hugo asked quickly.

"A number." Scorpius answered. "On a tree…"

"A number?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Eighteen. Does it mean anything to you?" Scorpius asked, eager to find Rose.

Hugo thought quickly, trying to remember if that number held any significance in his life. S he did so, Harry moved toward Ginny, leaning down.

"Have you heard from anyone at Hogwarts? Are they okay?" Harry whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "I couldn't go look. It would give us away here."

Harry nodded. He understood but he was still mad. He couldn't help it. He wanted to fight back for everyone who had fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts. For Dumbledore and Snape and all the other students who did not get to see Voldemort crumble to ash.

"My grandparents!" Hugo shot up, excitedly.

"Your grandparents?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Eighteen! My mom's parents house number is eighteen!" Hugo was practically jumping up and down now. If he was right, it meant that his parents and sister had gone to his muggle grandparents' house.

"Do you think they went there?" Scorpius was equally as excited. If Hugo was right about the clue, that would make him one step closer to finding Rose.

"Worth a shot to look." Hugo said quickly.

Harry shook his head, slightly shaking.

"Dad? What is it?" Albus asked, noticing Harry's reaction.

"Hogwarts…it shouldn't have been attacked. Those students did nothing…" Harry said.

"Its done. We can't change it." Scorpius said.

"No. But we can help." Harry said. He knew it was important to find Hermione, Ron, and Rose, but now that they had a crude idea of where they could be, Harry felt the overwhelming urge to focus on all the people in danger at Hogwarts.

"How?" Ginny asked. Her thoughts clearly similar to Harry's.

"We go up there. We fight." Harry said, a wild look in his eyes.

"What about my family?" Hugo asked quickly.

Harry thought for a moment. Of course reuniting Hugo with his family was important, but now that they knew Ron, Hermione, and Rose we safe, Harry thought it could wait until a later time. "I…I mean…we know they are okay…"

"I want to be with them." Hugo stated.

"We need to find them. Rose has the plan—" Scorpius started.

"And if she had been smart she would have shared it with someone so we all had an idea of what we were supposed to be doing." James cut Scorpius off.

"Look…you want to go fight at Hogwarts, go for it. I am going to find my family…" Hugo said.

"Maybe that's a good idea. If the kids go look for Ron and Hermione…" Ginny started. She understood where Harry was coming from and she was not going to let him go alone.

"No way, we are going with you! We are not splitting up." Lily said firmly. If her parents were risking their lives at the present moment then they were risking hers and her brother's futures, so they might as well have more hands helping them fight.

"Fine. Then Hugo and I will go and you all go to Hogwarts." Scorpius said. There was no way he had gotten this close to Rose and was turning his back on her now.

"Its smart. Split us up…better chance of not being attacked at once." Albus said.

"Well you are definitly going to be attacked at Hogwarts." Aberforth sighed and leaned back, sipping his firewhiskey. "I guess that means I am going to have to round some people up and get up to that school…"

Harry gave a small smile to Aberforth. He had grown to appreciate Dumbledore's brother a great deal in the last year and a half. "That would be great."

"Great. That's the plan then. Let's go." Hugo said, moving away from the table to grab his bag. He was determined to find his family, and he did not even care that he had to deal with his sister's ex-boyfriend while doing it. With any luck, Scorpius would at least be some help.

* * *

><p>Rose, Ron, and Hermione apparated into the middle of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Once they realized they were safe, Rose let go of Hermione and shuffled into the drawing room, collapsing on a couch and leaving her mother and father alone in the kitchen.<p>

"Are you alright?" Ron moved toward Hermione, placing a hand lovingly on her stomach. "You shouldn't have apparated…the baby…"

"We're fine…both of us." Hermione assured Ron that she and the baby were both all right. In all honesty, she was more worried about Rose at the present moment.

"You sure?" Ron asked, running a hand through Hermione's curls.

Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip a bit as she glanced over Ron's shoulder, in the direction Rose had gone.

Ron glanced over his shoulder to see Rose curled up on the couch in the drawing room before glancing back over Hermione's shoulder, and noticing something surprising on the kitchen counter. "Cereal…"

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion as Ron move passed her toward the counter.

"Cereal." Ron held the box up and then glanced around. "Someone's been here…at least a little recently…" He dug his hand into the box and ate some cereal. "It's still fresh…"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrow. "Do you think Harry and Ginny were here?"

Ron glanced around, putting the box down. "Might have been. I'll take a look around…give you some space with…" Ron motioned to Rose. He could tell Hermione wanted to talk to their daughter about the horcrux and he wanted to give her some time to do it alone first.

Hermione nodded, understanding what Ron was saying, and turned on her heel, one hand rubbing her nearly four-month pregnant baby bump as she moved into the drawing room. She eased herself onto the couch that Rose was curled up in a ball on.

Rose pulled her feet closed to her chest and sat up, leaning on her elbow and glancing down the couch at the pregnant teen-version of her mother. "Did you need something?"

"Rose, we have to talk about what happened…" Hermione said softly, gently placing a hand on her growing stomach.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rose looked away from Hermione, focusing on the window straight ahead of her as she rubber her own forehead.

"Of course there is, Rose. Given what just happened…" Hermione started.

"We talked about it. Right after it happened." Rose cut her mother off.

"Rose…we hardly got the chance…and you need to know that _thing_…whatever it was, it was lying to you. I know that. It doesn't matter what you do in the future, or how many mistakes you make, I will _never_ stop loving you." Hermione told her daughter.

"I know you said that…but trust me…I can be a bit of an asshole in the future…" Rose said simply.

"Rose, it doesn't matter. I know for a fact that it wouldn't change how I feel about you. I've known you for what? Almost five months, and I would do anything for you. You and Hugo are already my entire world and I didn't get the chance to carry you or bring you into this world or even watch you grow. I only see you know, and I love you so much already." Hermione admitted, feeling tears rise in her eyes as she spoke. She blamed her Hermione's completely for her weird range of emotions right now, though she was certain that even if she was not pregnant this would be an emotional conversation for her.

"Look, just trust me…some of the things that horcrux said to me weren't far off from things I've heard in the future…" Rose said simply.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it in slight shock. Was she possible of saying just awful things in the future to her own daughter? She certainly couldn't imagine herself saying such awful things. "Rose…I…"

"Look, can we just talk about it later? I'm really tired." Rose said quickly, adding a yawn to prove her point.

"Uh…sure…" Hermione nodded, gathering herself up and slowly getting to her feet. In all honesty, she was not sure where else to take the conversation anyway and so she silently moved out of the drawing room, allowing Rose to stretch out on the couch.

Hermione then moved back into the kitchen where she found Ron searching the refridgerator.

"Anything good?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron slammed the door and turned to face his pregnant girlfriend. "Uh…no…Ginny must have shopped. Nothing edible in here…" Ron tossed a bag of celery into the garbage, making a face.

"But they were here?" Hermione asked, easing her pregnant body into a kitchen chair.

"Yeah. Sheets still on the bed…they look like they left in a hurry." Ron admitted, and then noticed that Hermione looked rather drained. "Hermione, are you sure you are okay? You look a little pale…"

"Fine, Ron…just…" Hermione waved her hand, motioning to the drawing room before moving her elbow to the table to support her head.

"Rose?" Ron guessed, moving toward Hermione and sitting on the table in front of her, gently placing a hand on her one shoulder and giving her a supportive squeeze.

Hermione's brown eyes locked with Ron's blue ones and she gave a little nod.

Ron sighed. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed, rubbing her own forehead in frustration. "She said that the things the horcrux said to her were familiar to things we say to her in the future…"

Ron was silent for a moment and then gave a nod. "Of course it was."

"What?" Hermione was shocked, her eyes opening wide at Ron's words.

"I just mean…when parents get mad sometimes they say stuff like that. I can't even begin to count the number of times my parents asked me or Fred or George to be more like Percy…I doubt they ever really wanted that…in fact I'm pretty positive they didn't. Just…sometimes parents say things…" Ron explained.

"But Ron…that thing was horrible. Rose didn't even want to talk about it. I know it must have been horrible for her…it was horrible to watch…" Hermione sighed, leaning back and dropping her hands to her stomach.

Ron took a deep breath and rubbed a few circles on Hermione's back. "I know. I also know Rose might not ever wanna talk about it…"

Hermione lifted her head to look Ron in the eyes. "What do you mean? How do you know that?"

Ron sighed. He had never told Hermione about his own encounter with a horcrux, and he knew Harry had never told her. In all honesty, Ron had never wanted to tell her. He had been too embarrassed and he did not want to burden Hermione with that. However, now he knew he had to explain to, to explain to Hermione how he had a vague idea of what was going on with Rose. "Well…because I had the same thing happen to me…"

"What?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, the hand on her stomach becoming still.

"When I killed the horcrux…the locket one…a similar thing happened to me…" Ron admitted, avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

"What? But you never said—" Hermione started.

"I didn't want to tell you…and it didn't exactly come up when you attacked me once I returned…" Ron laughed a little.

Hermione did give a small smile but her eyes stayed serious. "Ron…I don't understand…"

Ron sighed. "When I smashed the locket…that bloody horcrux version of you stepped out with a horcrux version of Harry…and the two of you proceeded to tell me how you never wanted me to come back…and the horcrux you told me that I was nothing compared to Harry…then I got to watch the two of you kiss…"

"What?" Hermione was shocked at what she was hearing, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Uh…yeah…" Ron felt his ears grow red.

"But Ron…why would it do that to you?" Hermione was confused and surprised all at once.

"Because that was my greatest fear…that I wasn't good enough for you." Ron admitted, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Ron…" Hermione said softly, taking his hand and giving it a gently squeeze, her eyes searching his, explaining wordlessly that he was the only one for her.

Ron gave a small nod, letting Hermione knew he understood what her actions were wordlessly saying to him. He then cleared his throat and shrugged, returning them back to the conversation at hand. "So…I mean…what Rose saw today…that's gotta be her biggest fears…that she's not the kid we wanted, that she's not good enough…"

Hermione nodded, feeling even worse. She had hurt both Ron and Rose through the horcruxes. Disappointing her, or not being good enough for her was both of their biggest fears. Did she demand excellence like that? She had never thought she had, but maybe she projected it without realizing.

"Rose will talk when she wants to." Ron told Hermione, leaning down and giving her a loving kiss.

Hermione nodded, not sure if she felt worse about Rose or Ron's struggle with the horcruxes now. She sighed, lifting her eyes up and taking Ron's hand in hers. "Will you take me up to bed?"

"Tired?" Ron asked.

"No…" Hermione said softly. "I just realized its been too long since I showed you how lucky was to have you…"

Ron was shocked at Hermione's forwardness and his eyes budged a bit as he realized what she was saying. His eyes quickly darted to her baby bump. "Uh…Hermione…can we…you know…"

Hermione followed Ron's eyes to her stomach and gave a small smile as she placed a hand on her bump. "Ron, its completely safe…"

Ron nodded and gave a small smile before offering Hermione his hand and helping her too her feet and toward the stairs of Grimmauld Place. He was not sure if what they were about to do was appropriate given their current circumstances. After all, Rose was downstairs on the couch exhausted after being tortured by a horcrux and Hugo was still missing, and yet in that moment, Hermione was the only thing on Ron's mind. He knew it was selfish, but he was still a teenager and he technically should not have to worry about two teenage kids of his own at the present moment.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Hugo apparated into the middle of the Granger's kitche, to find it completely raided and yet cleaned up at the same time. Clearly, something had happened at the house, but someone had taken the time to clean the mess up.<p>

"What in the bloody hell happened here?" Scorpius glanced around.

"Looks like it was raided…" Hugo moved around the kitchen and noticed a coffee cup on the table with coffee still in it. "But they were definitely here…"

"How do you know?" Scorpius asked.

Hugo held up the cup of coffee. "Coffee isn't completely cold yet...not to mention that this place looks like someone attempted to clean things up."

"You don't think they are anymore?" Scorpius asked, though he knew the house was silent.

"No…they must have left…" Hugo said, still examining the kitchen.

"So we missed them again…" Scorpius sighed. He was getting anxious; he wanted to see Rose again.

Hugo nodded. "But not by much. We were close."

"So now what do we bloody do?" Scorpius asked, rather frustrated. If they had just left Hugo come with them to the campsite then they wouldn't have wasted the time disapparting back to the Hogshead Inn and they could caught Rose and her parents before they had left the Granger's house.

"Well…check if they left something behind…to tell us where they went…" Hugo suggested.

"Like what?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged honestly. "You guys found the clue at the campsite. If they left one there they might have left one here…"

Scorpius nodded and began to move into the sitting room as Hugo stayed in the kitchen. As Scorpius examined sitting room, the familiar scent of Rose's perfume. Hugo was right, Rose had been there, and not too long ago.

Scorpius sighed in frustration. He just wanted to see Rose, to hold her again and he was no closer now then he had been earlier that day. If only they had arrived a little sooner, now they had to hope someone had left behind a clue.

As Scorpius moved around the room he stepped on something, hearing it crunch beneath his feet. He glanced down to see what he had stepped on and felt his heat drop into his stomach. He slowly bent down, fingering the broken glass on the floor.

"What is it?" Hugo asked from the kitchen, stopping in the doorframe to glance at Scorpius.

Scorpius held up a piece of broken glass. He knew what it belonged to immediately. "They were definitely here…and I think I know why they left…"

Hugo moved swiftly into the sitting room, raising an eyebrow at the blonde teen. "What is that?"

"Its part of my father's Hand of Glory…" Scorpius said.

"Wasn't that one of the horcruxes?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius nodded, still looking at the glass in his hand.

"So…they destroyed it?" Hugo asked, though he already knew the answer to his question.

Scorpius nodded again. This meant things had really started rolling. There would be no going back now, one of the horcruxes had been destroyed and he knew his father would be livid with whoever had done it. No wonder Rose, Ron, and Hermione had not stuck around.


	39. Who Has A Plan?

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 39**

Hermione woke up to the sun streaming into Sirus' old bedroom. She had Ron had been sleeping in there for a week now and each morning she had woken up to a bright sunshine and Ron's naked form laying next to her. This particular morning, however, Ron was sleeping soundly on his stomach next to her, his strong arm lazily draped across her now four-month pregnant stomach.

Hermione gently rubbed her stomach, her fingers tracing around Ron's large hand as her thoughts shifted to the baby inside of her. She had hardly had time to think about it, given everything that was going on, but now in the silence of the morning, it was all she could think about. She wondered if it was a boy or girl, if it would have Ron's blue eyes or her brown hair. She wondered if they would really be able to keep it safe so that Rose and Hugo would have an older sibling.

At the thought of Rose and Hugo, Hermione sighed inwardly. So far, there had been no sign of Hugo, other then the fact that they remembered him so they knew he was alive. As far as Rose went, she had basically shut herself off to both of her parents after they had arrived at Grimmauld Place. Ever since the horcrux had tortured her, Rose had not been herself.

Hermione's sigh caused Ron to awaken from his deep sleep, his blue eyes tiredly glancing up at Hermione before closing again.

"Morning beautiful…" Ron mumbled, still clearly half-asleep.

"Good morning…" Hermione reached over, pushing some of Ron's red hair from his eyes.

Ron opened his blue eyes at her touch and smiled at her, his gaze falling to her exposed breast. "You look lovely this morning…"

"What? Naked?" Hermione asked innocently. In truth, she had Ron had woke up naked a lot lately. Ever since the first night they had arrived, when Hermione had asked Ron to take her upstairs, their nights had fallen into a pattern of showing each other just how much they cared about one another.

"Exactly." Ron grinned, closing his eyes again.

"You should really wake up, Ron." Hermione sat, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Its early." Ron commented.

"But I am up…and I am not going to let you sleep…" Hermione told him.

"Oh? Going to keep me up…" Ron wiggled his eyebrows, though his eyes were still shut.

"Yes…to make me breakfast." Hermione told him simply.

Ron opened his eyes, his grin vanishing. "Breakfast?"

Hermione glanced down to her growing stomach. "We are hungry."

Ron laughed a bit and pulled himself up, gently placing his head on Hermione's stomach and listening for a moment before sitting up to meet Hermione's gaze. "The baby said it would be perfectly fine waiting to eat…" He leaned in, kissing Hermione.

Hermione grinned against his kiss and laughed as he flopped back over, his hands behind his head which was propped on his pillow. When she was done laughing, she sighed, her own hands snaking around the bottom of her baby bump, as if she were cradling the baby. Despite everything else, things felt perfect that morning.

"Ron…" Hermione said after a long moment of silence.

"Hm?" Ron asked, glancing over at his pregnant girlfriend.

"I think I should try and talk to Rose again today…" Hermione said. In truth, she had been trying to talk to Rose all week only to receive nods and grunts from her daughter. It was rather frustrating.

Ron sighed. "Hermione, I told you. She will talk when she is ready. What happened to her…its not exactly the easiest thing to talk about…"

"But what if she never wants to?" Hermione asked, worry filling her voice now and she realized she felt as if she were having a panic attack. Her hormones were really taking a toll on her emotions, constantly changing with the snap of a finger.

Ron shrugged, remembering his own ordeal with the horcrux. In all honesty, he had wanted to bury the memory from his mind permanently and he could see Rose wanting to do the same. "Then she doesn't. It's not a big deal. I mean…I hadn't ever planned on telling you about what happened to me…"

"Ron…she should talk about it." Hermione said seriously.

"She's her own person. We can't make her do anything she doesn't want to." Ron said simply, knowing his words were true. Rose was far too much like Hermione, so stubborn. She would never say a word if she didn't want to.

Hermione just gave a simple nod and a sigh.

"We should get moving soon…" Ron decided to change the subject to something they could actually accomplish. He knew, as much as he wanted to stay at Grimmauld Place, that it was time for them to get moving somewhere else soon. They could not stay in one place too long and they would need to start destroying more horcruxes.

"To where? And Hugo is still out there…" Hermione said, worry filling her voice as she spoke of their lost son.

"I know but…we know that he's alive…I mean that's the best we can do for now." Ron said.

Hermione sighed, knowing Ron was right. "Well, where would we go?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe Rose will have an idea…"

"Well, in case you didn't just hear me…Rose hasn't been talking to us lately." Hermione reminded her boyfriend as she slowly sat up in bed, one hand on the top of her growing stomach.

"Right…" Ron nodded, growing silent.

Hermione stoked her stomach once more as room grew deathly quiet, her thoughts drifting back to the baby growing inside of her. Finally, she turned to look at Ron. "Ron, do you think we are ready to be parents?"

Ron stifled a laugh and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd say yes…given the fact that we already are…" Ron motioned downstairs to where Rose was.

"Yes, but Rose and Hugo are practically adults in their own right. I meant…are we ready to be real parents…to a baby…" Hermione gestured to her stomach, stroking it once more with her hand.

Ron glanced down at the lump that had taken the place of Hermione's once flat stomach and swallowed slightly hard. Up until that moment, he had somehow forgotten that when Hermione did have that baby it would be in fact that; a baby. It would not be able to take care of itself, defend itself, or even tell them when it needed something. It would be completely dependent on both of them, and that thought suddenly scared Ron.

Hermione watched Ron's eyes go wide and immediately grew worried. "Ron?"

"Hm?" Ron snapped his eyes up to meet Hermione's brown ones.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Uh…yeah…just kind of the first time I realized…you know…we were having an actual baby…" Ron admitted.

"Ron, we've known I was pregnant for over three months…" Hermione was a little confused. In truth, she was only asking because they had hardly had time to speak about the baby growing inside of her. She had not thought Ron had neglected the idea completely.

"I know, I know. Just…when I think of kids…I just think of Rose and Hugo now, and they are grown, aren't they? I mean…they don't wake us up to feed them or bath them or…but now…that….that's a real baby…" Ron pointed to Hermione's stomach.

"And?" Hermione managed to get out. She was worried now. What if Ron decided he wasn't ready for this all of the sudden?

"And…so it looks like I need to learn to change a nappy." Ron said simply, giving a little crooked smile.

Hermione smiled back in relief; glad to know Ron was not going anywhere now or ever. She just hoped they would be able to bring the child growing inside of her into a safe world where it could grow and be part of their family in the future.

* * *

><p>Rose stared out the window at the London street below her as the radio beside her blasted news from the Wizarding World. She had found the radio in the corner of a room upstairs and immediately recognized it as the one her grandfather had rigged. She assumed that one of her cousin's left it behind since it was now apparent that the Potter's had been there shortly before her own arrival.<p>

Rose was glad they left the radio behind. It let her feel connected to the outside world again, but it also filled her head with noise and allowed her to forget the horrible horcrux she had destroyed a week before, not that she could get it out of her head. The image of her mother telling her she was no good continued to play over and over in her head. All Rose had gained from the experience was a newfound fear of the rest of the horcruxes. She thought they would be easy to destroy, but if they were anything like the first one, she was not sure she would want to attempt demolishing another one.

As Rose's thought about the horcruxes continued to swirl around her mind, something on the radio caught her attention. She turned her gaze to the small box and listened.

"_And the attack on Hogwarts has continued onto today, though the school and its inhabitants have been holding its own ground against the Death Eaters and as seemed to found renewed strength as news that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley along with their children from the future have entered the school to defend it. The Ministry is still up in arms about what to do about the sudden resurgence of Death Eaters and has cautioned all those in the magical community to stay indoors unless absolutely necessary…"_ A male voice on the radio explained.

Rose stared at the radio, her mouth hanging slightly opened in shock. This news could not be good, in fact it only meant one thing to her, that the Malfoy's new a horcrux had been destroyed and now were taking drastic measures.

As Rose mulled over that thought another one popped into her head. Surely, if Hugo was alive, he would know of the battle ragging on at Hogwarts. If that was the case, there was a good chance Hugo was there fighting along side his Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and three cousins. Rose knew if her brother was there, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Hugo had left the Granger's house within hours of arriving. Once they were certain that Ron, Hermione, and Rose were gone for good and had left no clue behind they had seen no need to stay there; especially with a destroyed horcrux lying on the ground.<p>

But the problem had been that, without a clue, they had no idea where to go to next, and so they left on foot, making their way to Muggle London where they were now renting a room in a small, crappy inn. They had no choice really; they could not walk around any magical town and in all honesty even the muggle world seemed a little more dangerous since the death eater's had attacked Hogwarts. It was as if the magical world and the muggle world were somehow connected, even if the muggles were unaware. When bad things were happening in the Wizarding World it seemed the muggle world was a little drearier.

"This place is a dump…" Scorpius commented, looking out the half-cracked window of the small room he shared with Hugo.

"Well, it's off the beaten path…and it's all we could afford…" Hugo commented from his spot on the half broken bed in the room. Scorpius had been sleeping on the floor.

Scorpius sighed and watched a few storm clouds roll in. "Even things out there look awful…"

"Things are changing." Hugo nodded. "My dad said it was like this last time too…"

"Well, that means we need to figure out our next move…the sooner we get to Rose, the better idea we will have of what we are supposed to be doing…" Scorpius said.

"I guess." Hugo shrugged.

Scorpius turned to face the ginger-haired teen. "You guess?"

Hugo shrugged again. "I mean…how do you know Rose has any better an idea of what to do then any of us?"

"She has to. She is the only one—" Scorpius started.

"She nearly starved herself to death in the woods because she had no idea what to do. I want to find Rose and my parents as much as you do…but I don't think Rose has any answers in all of this." Hugo admitted what had been on his mind since he had left his parents and sister behind in the woods to find more food.

"No. When we find her, Rose will know what to do…she has to." Scorpius said as he shook his head glancing back out the window. Rose had to know what she was doing, or at least a clue as to how to keep her mother and future brother or sister safe while destroying horcruxes, and stopping the death eaters. If she didn't, they were all screwed.

* * *

><p>Draco, Lucius, Yaxley, and Greyback all sat at the long dinning room table in the Malfoy Mansion with a few extra Death Eaters scattered about the room, listening intently to what Lucius was saying.<p>

"Potter is making a mess of Hogwarts…he is making it hard for us to get near the school." Yaxley said simply.

"What is so important in the school?" Draco asked after a moment, finally getting the nerve up to do so.

"Well, it started as a way to get you back here." Lucius glared at his son. "But…since it has attracted the attention of Potter it is only a matter of time before it attracted those disgusted Weasley's and that filthy mudblood Granger girl…"

"And hopefully, your moron of a son." Greyback shot a look at Draco.

Draco shrank back into his chair. He still did not want to believe that Scorpius had played him. He had grown close to his son, even starting to like the young boy. He did not want to be betrayed by his own blood.

"Not to mention that Potter could very well be the one with the horcruxes…" Yaxley added.

"He has destroyed a few before." Greyback nodded in agreement.

"True, but I doubt he would come out in the open as he did if that was the case. I have a feeling that Weasley brat from the future is the one with them…" Lucius said.

"That Rose girl? Why would she have them?" Draco again tried to participate in the conversation.

"Because it's her mother that we are after…or rather that disgusting thing she is carrying in her womb." Greyback grunted.

"But the real question is simple. Is a Weasley actually smart enough to pull this off?" Lucius asked seriously, only cracking a small after a moment of silence.

Yaxley laughed at the clear joke Lucius was making. "Lets just find the brat and kill her…"

"Kill them all." Lucius agreed with a nod and then glared at Draco, indicating that Scorpius was part of the ones he wanted dead.

Draco swallowed hard and looked away from his father.

"How do we find them though? Its not like we haven't been looking." Greyback said.

Lucius nodded. "That's true. I do have a feeling, however, that my disturbed grandson could leave us to that offspring of those filthy blood traitors...I think the only way to handle this is to put out a warrant for Scorpius and that Rose brat…"

Draco turned a sharp eye on his father. He knew a warrant meant that Scorpius could be killed on the spot if found. Draco wanted to at least know if his son had betrayed him before he was eliminated.

"In fact…" Lucius grinned at the distressed look on his son's face. "Add that Granger bitch and any Weasley…let it be known that there will be a great reward on each of their heads if brought to us…"

"Excellent." Yaxley said with a nod and stood to disapparate to put the warrant out for any Weasley, any Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy, a grin never leaving his face.

Draco lowered his eyes as he watched Yaxley leave the room. He knew that if Scorpius were ever found, he would pay dearly for what Lucius was accusing him off. Draco had always aspired to obey his father, but in that moment, he was not sure of the life he had clung to so dearly anymore.

* * *

><p>Ron helped Hermione down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, allowing her four-month-pregnant stomach to lead the way into the kitchen where they found Rose pacing by the window.<p>

"You alright?" Ron asked his daughter.

Rose stopped pacing and turned to face her parents. "Hogwarts was attacked. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and their kids are up there fighting…"

"What?" Hermione shook her head, trying to process what Rose was saying.

"It's all over the radio." Rose told her parents.

"You're joking right?" Ron asked, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No. Death Eater's attacked…Malfoy's gotta be behind it." Rose said

"Bloody hell…" Ron shook his head. He knew this was not a good thing.

"We should go. Hugo could be up there…and Uncle Harry could need help." Rose said quickly.

"Rose…we can't go…" Ron motioned to Hermione's pregnant stomach. Was his daughter mental? What if something happened to Hermione up there. Why would they willingly lead her into a war?

"But Hugo—" Rose started.

"We can't take your mum up there. The whole point is to keep her and the baby safe, isn't it? Going to Hogwarts, if it's under attack, you be pretty much the opposite of that…" Ron reasoned.

Rose sighed in frustration. She knew her father was right, but if her brother was there, or if Scorpius was there (though she would not tell her parents that) she wanted to make sure they were safe. She quickly rubbed her forehead before, out of annoyance, kicked one of the tables at the table clear across the room.

"Rose…calm down…" Hermione said softly. She did not like to see her daughter that angry.

Suddenly, Rose's blue eyes lit up. She had an idea. "I can go alone. Just go check…leave you guys here…and then come back with Hugo if he is there."

"Rose, what if something happens? We don't have a clue what we are doing." Ron reasoned. He did not think splitting up was the best idea, if they lost Rose, they lost a vital member of the team keeping Hermione and the baby she was expecting safe.

"You destroy the horcruxes and you make sure the baby lives. How hard is that?" Rose threw her arms out at her father and made a face at him as if he had ten heads.

"Rose, no…you're not leaving." Hermione said, surprised at the firmness in her own voice.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her mother. She had not heard Hermione use that tone in over a year, considering back in her time, Hermione had been captured months before they even left on this adventure. "Its not your choice…"

"Yes it is." Hermione was not sure if it was her hormones that were giving her the boost of confidence to go toe-to-toe with her teenager daughter from the future but she did not care. She knew this was important.

"Uh…no, its not…" Rose was clearly surprised by Hermione.

"I am your mother, and it is my choice. We are not getting split up…not again." Hermione said.

Ron placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, extending his support though he was equally as shocked as Rose by Hermione's new attitude.

"In case you didn't notice…Hugo's already gone. We aren't we even all here anyway!" Rose snapped quickly.

"Exactly. Which is why we are not splitting up again." Hermione's voice was sterner then she thought possible. She was surprising herself.

"She's right, Rose. Keeping the baby safe and destroying the horcruxes are our top priority. Harry and Ginny can handle Hogwarts and if Hugo is with them then he is safe. _We_ are not splitting up. _You _are staying here." Ron said, his hands now on both of Hermione's shoulders.

Rose let out a sigh of frustration, her fists balled up. She knew both of her parents were right, but some part of her wanted to stand their and argue more; part of her wanted to have a purpose. She had been running around in the woods with a bag of horcruxes and no real direction except to make sure the teen version of her mother gave birth to a child safely. Her family had been destroyed in the future and was now falling apart in the past and Rose wanted someone to pay. She wanted to go up to Hogwarts and physically be able to hurt someone who was trying to hurt her family. Sitting around was only making her more frustrated.

"Fine." Rose grumbled in anger, realizing that her body was physically shaking. She needed to get some air; she needed to get away from the cautious gazes of her parents.

Without another word, Rose grabbed her jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs and pushed out of the kitchen and front door of Grimmauld Place.

"Rose!" Hermione moved, shocked that her daughter would just walk out in light of everything going on.

Ron shook his head, holding Hermione in place. "Let her go."

Hermione whipped around to face her boyfriend, her pregnant stomach colliding with his abs. "Are you mad? We need to go get her. She can't just go walk around London right now."

Ron shook his head again. He did not know how to explain it but he knew Rose was not going to do anything rash. It was as if he understood the look his daughter had given without a single word. He knew she would be back soon; he knew she just needed to clear her head. "She's a smart girl…she will be fine. She just needs to cool off a bit…"

"How could you possibly know that?" Hermione asked worry edged into her face.

Ron shrugged. There was no way to explain it. He just knew. "Dunno. Just…gut feeling…"

Hermione sighed at Ron's response, her eyes on the door Rose had stormed out of as her hand snaked around her baby bump.


	40. Posters and Future Problems

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 40**

Hermione stood by the window in the kitchen, nervously glancing down at the London street below as the sun began to set. Rose was the only thought on Hermione's mind. Her daughter had stormed out earlier that morning and had not come. Now, with the sun setting, Hermione's fears only increased.

"Hermione…stop worrying, she will be back…" Ron said, from his seat at the kitchen table where he was absentmindedly organizing his chocolate frog card collection that he had left there when the Order had been staying there years earlier.

Hermione turned a sharp eye on Ron, holding her arms across her chest, resting on her slightly protruding stomach. "If you had let me stop her we wouldn't be standing around worried in the first place…"

Ron sighed. He didn't think Rose would have spent the whole day out of the house, but he was certain she would be coming back soon. "Hermione…she just needed some air. She's been cooped up with us for well over a month…"

"Well, I'm sorry we are such a bore but in case you forgot it's not safe for us to just go for a walk…" Hermione snapped, blaming her hormones on her rudeness. She knew, deep down, it wasn't Ron's fault Rose had left, and that there was really little either of them could do. Rose was pretty strong-minded.

Ron sighed again and gave a nod, deciding there was nothing he could say that wouldn't upset Hermione at that point and he knew he didn't want to see her cry or anymore stressed then she already was but he was also worried about the baby. The stress couldn't be good for it.

"If she doesn't come home within the hour…" Hermione started.

"Hermione…she will be home…until she does, just try and relax…for the baby." Ron said calmly.

Hermione bit her lip and turned back to glancing out the window, Ron's words now burning in her ears. He had a point; she did have to worry about the baby growing inside of her as well as Rose and she knew getting her own blood pressure up was not a good thing. Still, she had no idea how not to worry about Rose, especially given everything that she had watched Rose go through the past few weeks.

* * *

><p>Rose moved absentmindedly through London for hours and had somehow found herself in the middle of Diagon Alley. She immediately pulled her jacket up, flipping the collar to cover her face as best she could and mumbling a spell to change her appearance enough that she was not recognizable. She knew if the wrong person saw her there, it could be bad.<p>

Rose moved toward the Leaky Cauldron, wanting nothing more then a drink to warm her up and allow her some time to think. She had cooled off enough from her outburst with her parents earlier that morning but she was still not ready to go back to Grimmauld Place.

As Rose made her way down the street, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to see people putting up swarms of posters. Unable to hide her curiosity, Rose moved toward one of the posters, shocked at what she saw.

There were three different posters. The first was one of a picture of Scorpius alone. Under the picture read: _Desirable: Scorpius Malfoy. Bring alive to Malfoy Manor for reward._

The second poster contained two pictures. The first was one of Harry, Ginny, Albus, James, and Lily. The second was a picture of the remaining Weasley family. Under the two pictures read: _Any Weasley or Potter is to be brought to Malfoy Manor. Reward, dead or alive._

However, the last poster was the one that hit Rose the hardest. The last poster was one that had a picture of her, Hugo, Hermione, and Ron on it. Written under the pictures of her family members read: _Number 1 Desirable Family. Reward if brought to Malfoy Manor dead or alive. Reward is doubled if Miss Granger is brought alive._

Rose stared at the three posters in shock. If anything, the confirmed one thing, the Malfoy's and the death eaters were onto them and they knew Scorpius was on their side, which meant he was in grave danger as well.

The thought of Scorpius being in danger made Rose feel like she had been punched in the gut repeatedly. She loved him, she always would and always had, but she had ended things with him long ago because their relationship was only making his life difficult, not to mention the fact that she was positive he deserved better. But Scorpius had never given up on her, and now his determination to fix things with her had possibly led him to his own death.

Rose turned quickly on her heels, knowing she needed to get back to Grimmauld Place quickly, whether she was ready to go back or not. She needed a plan, they all did, because things were about to get even messier.

As Rose moved down the alley, she practically ran into someone. She turned, glancing back at who had hit her shoulder to see that it was Scorpius, and he was walking with Hugo in the opposite direction.

Rose stopped moving completely. There was her brother and the man she loved, and yet she knew if she called out to them it would cause a scene and possibly get them all killed.

As Rose contemplated running back up to them and speaking in hushed tones, Scorpius turned to look at her, his brow furrowing in confusion, as if he knew her but didn't know where he knew her from. Rose quickly remembered that she had changed her appearance slightly.

As Scorpius continued to look at Rose, his eyes burning into hers, a yell escaped the crowd.

Hugo and Scorpius had been spotted almost instantly. Rose watched as the crowd around them gasped, some standing in shock, other's glancing nervously around. There was a reward on both boys heads, and with another war hanging over everyone's heads, it seemed the people of Diagon Alley were not sure whose side to be on this time.

"Get um!" An older gentleman called out, moving quickly toward Scorpius and Hugo.

Rose wanted to go back, to help her brother and Scorpius fight off the crowd that was running toward them now, but she knew that would be a suicidal mission. It didn't matter anyway, because as Rose was processing that thought, Scorpius grabbed Hugo and the pair disapparated from the alley.

Some people in the crowd seemed to let out the same sigh of relief that Rose realized she was releasing when she realized Hugo and Scorpius had hopefully gone somewhere safe.

Once she was sure they were gone, Rose turned quickly on her heel, practically running out of the alley and in the direction of Grimmauld Place, her mind turning with the events she had just witnessed. Her entire family was now considered fugitives, and yet, despite that bad news, Rose couldn't help but feel a little relieved to know that Scorpius and Hugo were alright and together, at least for now.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Hugo apparated right in the middle of the burrow, both slightly shaking from what had just happened to them in Diagon Alley. They had nearly been ambushed and, worst of all, they had been oblivious to it.<p>

"That was bloody close…" Hugo said, sitting up and glancing around. "The Burrow? How is this safe?"

Scorpius shrugged. He had disapparated them there, though the image of the girl from Diagon Alley burned in his mind. It was her eyes; he had seen them before, he just could not place them. "First place I thought of…"

"Rose isn't here, if you thought she would be." Hugo said simply, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. The Burrow looked a mess.

"I know…I just…I thought maybe…" Scorpius sighed, getting to his feet as well. That was the second time he had been to the Burrow after it had been attacked, and he noted that it seemed only more depressing. It was painfully obvious to Scorpius that no one had been there since he had been there. In the back of his mind, he had hoped Rose would have been there.

"You thought wrong." Hugo said quickly and then sighed. "And what was that all about back there?"

Scorpius shrugged, knowing Hugo was talking about the attack they had just escaped in Diagon Alley. "Not sure…but I have a gut feeling it had something to do with my dad or grandfather…"

Hugo just shook his head and moved around the room, noticing that the front door was completely unhinged and wind was blowing right through, chilling him to the bones. "We can't stay here long…"

"Well where do you suggest we go?" Scorpius asked, tossing himself on the broken couch.

Hugo sighed, glancing out the door and seeing a huge stake of Daily Prophets on the front steps. Clearly, the paper was still being delivered to the Burrow. He picked the most recent one up, scanning the front of the paper, his eyes full of concentration.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Hugo. "What is it?"

Hugo tossed the paper at Scorpius silently.

Scorpius read the headline on the front page out loud. "_Hogwarts Still Holding Strong: Potter's Protection_…"

"Looks like my uncle and aunt and cousins are doing rather well up there…" Hugo said, having scanned the article, which said that Harry and his family were keeping the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts as best they could.

"Looks it." Scorpius nodded, his mind racing.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Hugo asked.

"I think so. Hogwarts is our best bet…if Rose sees any of these papers she will go there…" Scorpius said, assuming that was what Hugo was talking about.

"Well, I agree, Hogwarts is the best place for us to head right now because…well…to be honest we have no other place to really go right now, but, if she knows what's going on at Hogwarts, I don't think Rose will be there." Hugo said.

Scorpius furrowed his brow. "That's where the fight is. You know Rose, likes to be in the middle of everything…"

"She would never drag my mother there. She knows that baby is the top priority." Hugo said quickly. He did not think Rose would even contemplate Hogwarts as an option. It would be the stupidest thing in the world, and Rose was nowhere near that dumb.

Scorpius, however, remained silent. He would not put it past Rose to endanger the entire reason they had come back, which was to save the child Hermione was carrying, for a little action in a big battle, no matter how mental of an idea it was.

* * *

><p>Hermione busied herself around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, trying her best to keep her mind off of Rose as she cooked a pot of soup, but it was no use. Her nerves were completely shot and, as she stirred the pot, she gently massaged her baby bump, as if to apologize to the baby for how stressed her body was, making her feel physically exhausted.<p>

"Smells good…" Ron commented as he entered the kitchen, his red hair wet from the shower he had just taken.

Hermione just narrowed her eyes at Ron before returning her attention to the soup in front of her. She was angry with him for how calm he was. For all they knew, their daughter had been kidnapped by Death Eaters by now.

Ron sighed, scrubbing his chin with his hand. "Hermione…Rose is—"

"She's what, Ron?" Hermione snapped, her hormones raging. "She's not here! That's about all we know…"

"Yeah, but she will be back…" Ron tried.

"How do you know, Ron? It's getting late and dark outside! We have no clue where she is! You should have never let her walk out!" Hermione tossed the ladle she had been using onto the counter, soup flying everywhere.

"_I_ shouldn't have? Hermione, in case you didn't notice, Rose has a mind of her own and she doesn't listen to one bloody person!" Ron snapped before he could control his anger. The instant his voice roar from his chest and he could see the way it made Hermione shake a bit, he felt awful.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears, despite the fact that she wasn't exactly sad. She was worried and angry with Ron, not only for letting Rose leave but also for yelling at her. He had no right; she was not acting herself, the pregnancy taking a toll on her emotions.

"Hermione…" Ron's voice was calm now as he tried to apologize.

"No, you are right! Rose does not listen to anyone and she walks out on the people she loves when she is angry! I wonder where she got that from?" Hermione snapped. She knew it was a low-blow to bring up how Ron had walked out on her and Harry during the original horcrux hunt, but she didn't care at that point. She was just so distraught.

Ron could not shield the hurt in his eyes. He gave a small nod and then turned to move out of the kitchen, his own anger building up at Hermione more then it had in years. "Yeah? Well maybe you should think about whom we walk out on. One person seems to be consistent…"

Hermione's mouth fell open as she heard Ron's words and watched him walk out of the room. Instantly, the tears that had filled her eyes early spill freely down her her flushed cheeks. She was in shock at what Ron had said and it instantly made her think about the horcrux version of herself that had tortured Rose and apparently Ron himself. Maybe she was too much for them to handle.

Instantly, Hermione's hands fell to her round stomach, and she wondered, for the first time in a long time, if she and Ron would really be able to have a child at that point. They were both so young, and clearly knew how to get under each other's skin. Maybe the baby inside of her would only bare the brunt of that.

* * *

><p>Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and Greyback stood in the sitting room of the Malfy Manner, debating their next move at Hogwarts. They knew going after Potter would only lead them to the Weasley's they desired, or they hoped that much. However, while Lucius and Greyback were speaking rapidly, Narcissa sat soundlessly next to her husband's side, Draco on her other side, looking down at the table in silence.<p>

"If we can grab any of those Potter's we can get to the horcruxes and the mudblood." Greyback growled.

"Exactly what I think…" Lucius nodded.

"And what if they don't know where the Weasley's are?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius turned a sharp eye on his wife. "Why would you ask such a question? Regardless, they will most certainly know of at least the whereabouts of the others. They are far too loyal to one another…its their weakest quality."

"And if we don't then we spill some Potter blood." Greyback grinned.

Narcissa shook her head. She was not a fan of Greyback by any means.

"What…what about Scorpius?" Draco spoke up after a long moment. He still would not believe his son would portray him, and even if he had, Draco couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was for a reason.

"You're blood-trading son will pay dearly." Lucius said, an air of certainty in his voice.

Draco looked quickly down at the table at his father's response, just as his mother's hand when to his own, gently giving it a squeeze. He glanced up to see his mother giving him a rather strange look, and in that moment, Draco felt that his mother felt the same way he did about his father.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat, curled up under a blanket on the couch in the sitting room of Grimmauld place, a cup of soup in her hand, though she was hardly eating. She did not feel hungry at all; the only reason she was even trying to get the food down was for the baby growing inside of her. <em>Ron's baby.<em>

Hermione fought back tears at the idea of Ron. He was upstairs; he had not come down since their row in the kitchen, and she knew it was partially her fault. Ron should have never let Rose just leave, but she should not have blamed him for everything. He really was doing all he could to keep everyone safe and on track and she had virtually attacked him, though, if something happened to Rose, she knew she would never forgive him.

Rose was still gone and Hermione had no idea where she was, which made the pregnant teen stress even more. Before she knew it, Hermione's eyes were full of tears, falling freely down her face. Everything that had been going on suddenly came crashing down on her. The fact that she was pregnant; the fact that the baby she was carrying was in danger; the fact that her entire families future was at stake; the fact that her own children had been forced to travel back in time to warn them; the fact that they were on the run; the fact that Rose and Hugo were both missing; and most of all, the fact that she and Ron were at odds at a time when she needed him the most.

However, as Hermione attempted to continue to wallow in her thoughts, she was interrupted by the front door of Grimmauld Place busting home.

"Mom! Dad!" Rose's voice filled the house as Ron sprinted, first into the kitchen, and then into the sitting room where she found a teary-eyed Hermione sitting on the couch, looking shocked to see Rose.

"Rose…" Hermione breathed, a small smile breaking across her tear-stained face.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose asked.

Hermione was not sure how to answer her daughter. Now that she knew Rose was completely safe, it seemed even sillier to her to have started such a fight with Ron earlier. However, Hermione did not have to give her daughter an answer, as Ron came busting down the stairs and into the drawing room.

"Rose? You're back…" Ron gave a smile of relief and then quickly cast a glance at Hermione, as if to let her know he told her that would happen. However, when he saw Hermione's red, puffy eyes, he felt horrible. He had made her cry and he never liked to do that.

"Yeah. I saw Hugo!" Rose breathed quickly.

"What?" Hermione was sitting up straight now, her baby bump settling in her lap.

"And Scorpius. In Diagon Alley…" Rose was still trying to catch her breath.

"Diagon Alley? Are you mad? Why would you go there?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Diagon Alley was full of wizards that could have easily recognized Rose.

"Relax…I changed my appearance a bit. They didn't even recognize me…" Rose said, her eyes still on Hermione in a slightly concerned manner.

"Well, why in the bloody hell didn't you bring them back here?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't. He and Scorpius almost got caught…there are posters out…the Malfoy's must have put things together." Rose said.

"Posters? What kind of Posters?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly on edge.

Rose sighed, wondering if she should worry her mother. Clearly, something was bothering Hermione already. "Uh…some wanted posters…"

"Wanted posters?" Ron pressed for Rose to elaborate.

Rose nodded, deciding not to go into detail. "Of us…and Scorpius…and Uncle Harry's family…basically all the Weasleys'…"

"Scorpius was on one? That means Malfoy definitely figured something out." Ron crossed his arms on across his broad chest.

"And you said that Hugo almost got caught?" Hermione asked slowly, her hand caressing her baby bump.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. Someone recognized him and Scorpius from the poster. They disapparated before I could talk to them."

"Well…at least we know they are alive…" Ron sighed.

"And what we are up against." Hermione turned an eye on Ron. "We cannot split up anymore…"

Ron just sighed and looked away. He knew Hermione was upset with him now, and even he had to admit that, in retrospect and after everything they had just learned from Rose, it was probably not a good idea for Rose to go off.

Rose watched the exchange between her parents and then raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes catching Hermione's puffy red ones. Despite everything going on, Rose felt like she needed to do something. "Hey dad? Would you mind giving me and mom a second?"

Ron was shocked by Rose's request but quickly nodded. He knew Hermione wanted to speak with Rose alone. "Sure. I'll be upstairs."

Rose nodded, watching her father walk out of the room before turning to her mother and giving a small, tight-lipped smile at Hermione's rather shocked expression. Clearly, Hermione was surprised Rose would want any alone time with her.

"So…you wanted to talk about the horcrux thing…" Rose nervously gave her leg a little tap with her fist as she stood, a few feet from the couch Hermione was on.

"I…uh…" Hermione was confused by Rose's sudden openness but nodded just the same.

Rose nodded back with a small sigh. "Well…I guess you could say that is my biggest fear…what you said…or what the horcrux said…you know…that I'm not exactly the kid you wanted…"

"Rose…I…" Hermione started but had a hard time figuring out exactly what to say. She could certainly speak for herself now and knew she would make a point of not treating Rose like that in their future now, but she could not speak for the future version of herself that Rose grew up with; she had no idea what that version had said to Rose.

"No…wait…let me finish…" Rose held her hand up to silence her mother. "The things that horcrux said…I mean you've never said them word for word…sometimes you get awfully close, but I deserve it when you say those things to me…I usually do something to piss you off enough to get you that upset…"

Hermione gave a small nod, thinking back to what Ron said about parents often getting upset and telling one child to be more like another. Rose's words gave Hermione a small sense of relief that Ron was right about at least that much. However, she felt that Rose needed to know that.

"Rose, I am sure if I ever compare you to your brother or James its only because I am angry. I love you so much already just for who you are…" Hermione started.

Rose shrugged a bit. "Maybe…but what you saw with that horcrux…well you should know that the things you said and the things dad said…that's the worst thing I could ever think of. I mess up a shit load in the future, but I hate to disappoint you guys more then anything in the world, even if I act like it doesn't faze me. I know even now I disappoint you guys, and it does bug me when I do so. I thought you should at least know that…"

"Rose, you will never disappoint us enough for us to wish you weren't our child." Hermione knew she was speaking with a serious lack of experience, but she was sure her words were true even now that she would never want another daughter besides Rose. She knew Rose could be difficult at times and very strong-willed, but knowing that Hermione and Ron had helped create that personality was enough for Hermione to always stand behind her daughter.

Rose gave a stifled laugh. "Trust me…you might not feel like that if I get thrown out of Hogwarts in the future…_again_…"

"You…already told me about that…" Hermione's face blushed red slightly at the idea of her daughter being thrown out of Hogwarts for having sexual relations at the school.

"And that doesn't piss you off?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I mean…you are…an…" Hermione meant to call Rose an "_adult"_, but as she was about to, she realized that it was absolutely not the case. Rose was her baby, and the fact that she had been seduced by a boy, specifically Scorpius Malfoy (though the rational part of Hermione's brain instinctively knew that Rose had most likely been the seducer rather then the seduced) suddenly made Hermione a little angry.

Rose cocked an eyebrow and gave a crooked grin. "See? You are pissed…even now, and like you said…you've only know me a few months. Imagine how angry you will be when it happens after you've raised me for fourteen years…"

"Well, I won't raise you to be that way." Hermione snapped quickly, her tone growing harsh. "Because now I know what you are capable of!"

Rose's grin faded and she nodded, pointing at Hermione. "See…that's the tone I know when you get upset…and when you found out I got kicked out of Hogwarts for losing my virginity in the Great Hall…you are more angry then that."

"Of course I am! That is your education, Rose—" Hermione started, easily able to see why she would get upset with Rose being thrown out of school in the future.

"An education I didn't really want…" Rose said as she sat down in a chair across from Hermione.

"What?" Hermione was certain she had not heard Rose correctly.

Rose leaned back, throwing her arms out in a manner similar to Ron's when he got upset. "I never wanted to go to Hogwarts…I didn't even really want to do much with my magic. I had good friends in our muggle neighborhood…I wanted to go to school with them…"

"But Rose, you are magnificent with your magic…" Hermione commented.

"Yeah, and I learned most of it from you and dad. I mean, don't get me wrong, I didn't hate Hogwarts, but I wanted to go to a regular college, get a regular job…I didn't want to work for the Ministry…" Rose admitted.

"But, Rose…you are a witch…" Hermione started, not understanding what her daughter would want with a muggle future. She, herself, had fought so hard to become such a good witch and move up through the magical world, the thought of a child with all of that at her fingertips not wanting to take advantage of seemed insane.

"And going to a regular college and maybe getting a regular, muggle law degree doesn't change what I am…but in the future you don't seem to get that…and you tell me all the time it's dumb, but its not to me…its what I want to do…or wanted to do before everything in our future went wrong…" Rose admitted. She had never planned on talking about their mother-daughter problems of the future with the nineteen year old, pregnant version of her mother but it seemed like now there was no turning back. The horcrux had made sure of that.

Hermione sighed. In truth, she was having a hard time understanding that, but if it was truly what Rose wanted, why would she try to talk her out of it in the future? She should be proud of her daughter no matter what, and Hermione knew a muggle-law degree was certainly nothing to be ashamed of.

"Rose, I am sorry if I ever make it sound like that isn't something I would be proud of because it is something any parent would be proud of…" Hermione said, and as the words came out of her mouth and she stared at Rose, she knew she really meant it. She would always be proud of Rose no matter what, and she made a mental note to always remind Rose of that in the future.

Rose just shrugged it off. She didn't want to continue with the conversation because it was almost too personal to her. It was such a sensitive subject between her mother and herself in the future that the younger version of Hermione's opinion was only making Rose more frustrated; her mother in the future had never been this easy going when it came to her children's future. "Well, it doesn't matter right now, because if we don't fix things here, I don't have a future…"

"We_ are_ going to fix everything." Hermione said, leaning over to get closer to Rose, though she hardly budged as the growing bulge of her stomach stopped her. She sighed and leaned back, rubbing her baby bump and glancing down at her, her thoughts on the baby inside. "We have to…"

"We will." Rose nodded, trying to assure her pregnant teenage mother.

Hermione nodded and rubbed her stomach once more before glancing up at Rose. "I just didn't like what the that horcrux version of me said to you…it was all so horrible…"

Rose shrugged again. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Its fine."

"Its not. It was about more then just your education, Rose…" Hermione pushed.

"Well, I told you…I make a lot of mistakes, mom." Rose tried to be casual now. She thought giving her mother a little explanation would be enough; she didn't expect an entire conversation over it.

"But to think that we wouldn't love you…" Hermione pressed further.

"I don't—" Rose started, but realized it was so apparent she was lying. After all, the horcrux had exposed her greatest fears, and that was it. She sighed, leaning back into her chair and looking away from her mother.

Hermione took a deep breath, contemplating her words before she spoke. "Clearly, you and I have a lot to work on…and I want to work on it…"

Rose just nodded, agreeing silently with Hermione. She knew that was true, she just wasn't sure if it was worth trying with the teenage version of her mother.

"Good." Hermione gave a small smile.

"But…in order to do that…we need to make some moves…" Rose said, very carefully and rather calmly. She figured blowing up like she had earlier that day would not get her very far with her mother.

Hermione sighed. She knew Rose was right, especially if there were now wanted posters for them all about. They needed to find Hugo, but Hermione did not want to risk more then was necessary. "What do you have in mind…"

"You know what I have in mind…" Rose started.

"Hogwarts." Ron's voice filled the room as he shuffled in.

Both girls turned to see Ron standing there, and they both gave him the same look, as if they had been wondering exactly how long he had been listening.

Ron's cheeks blushed red and eh knew he owed an explanation. "I…I just came down…to get some water…I wasn't listening until right now…honest."

Hermione gave a nod. She believed him and even if he had listened, it did have to do with _their_ child's future. He should have heard the conversation.

'Well, then what do you think?" Rose asked.

"About going to Hogwarts?" Ron guessed.

Rose nodded. "It's needed. I mean…we can stay here a few more days…give everyone some time to recover and get a good plan before we leave…"

Hermione glanced up at Ron, studying his face. She could tell by the way his lip twitched a bit before pursing that he was in agreement with Rose though he would not say it out loud in case she was going to disagree with their daughter.

"I think we should go…in a few days. Hugo's probably there anyway…" Hermione said, agreeing with Rose though she was not exactly happy about it. She knew going their would risk her unborn child's life. Hogwarts was a warzone, they all knew that, but unfortunately, it was the only place they knew they could go and find the rest of their family.

"He might be." Ron gave a small nod; happy that Hermione was now agreeing with Rose. He had been thinking the entire time he was upstairs, and he knew Hogwarts was their only sure bet. In all honesty, he wanted Harry's help with the horcruxes. He didn't think Rose could handle destroying another one.

"Alright, so we leave in a few days." Rose said, her voice filled with confirmation as she gave a small nod in the direction of her parents. She was glad she could clear a few things up with Hermione, but she knew now that her focus had to be on getting to Hogwarts, finding Hugo, and keeping her future brother or sister safe. Nothing else really mattered.


	41. Pregnant Induced Ideas and a New Plan

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 41**

Rose woke to the sun glistening through the small window of the drawing room, where she had taken to sleeping lately. She groaned; it was far too early to be awake and she was not looking forward to another day of doing very little.

Over a week had passed since Rose had returned from Diagon Alley and Rose, Hermione, and Ron were still at Grimmauld Place. They had been listening to the radio every day, while planning their move to Hogwarts as well as eating and sleeping as much as they could, to get them ready for their move. It was beginning to make Rose restless, but she knew their plan still needed work.

So far, their plan only consisted of getting into Hogwarts and getting Hermione into the safest place possible, where no death eaters could get to her or the horcruxes. Rose knew the plan was lacking some serious thought, but it was hard to plan for something you had no clue about. In truth, all they knew was that Hogwarts was still holding its own ground though the Death Eaters were trying their damnest to get in. Even parts of the Ministry had fallen to Voldemort's followers now. It was becoming a mess.

Rose flipped over on the couch again and then sighed, sitting up. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was up for the day. She quickly swung her leg off the couch and got to her feet, moving into the kitchen where she found her mother sitting near the open window, drinking tea.

"You're awake? Its early…" Hermione smiled at her daughter, placing her cup of tea down and resting her hand on her nearly five-month pregnant stomach. Ever since their conversation a week earlier about the horcruxes, things between Hermione and Rose seemed to be getting slightly better.

"Well, the sun was shining in my face…" Rose grumbled and whipped her wand out, making an instant cup of coffee. She took a sip and them yawned, stretching out her arms. "Where's dad?"

"In the shower." Hermione said, taking another sip of tea.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her mother. She could tell Hermione was hiding something, or at least wanted to say something. "What?"

Hermione turned an eye on Rose. "Hmm?"

"I can tell…you want to say something…" Rose said, moving around the small kitchen counter and closer to her pregnant, teenage mother.

"I've just been thinking…about going to Hogwarts…" Hermione started carefully. She knew she had to be delicate about talking about what she had been thinking about, or Rose would react the same way that she was sure Ron would.

"What about it?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know you and your father decided the plan was to get me somewhere safe with the horcruxes but—" Hermione started.

"But nothing. There is no but, that's the plan." Rose cut her mother off. She knew Hermione well enough to know that her mother was strong willed and opinionated, Rose had just been waiting for that side of her mother to resurface. In all honesty, she thought it would have happened sooner, but she assumed the pregnancy and everything else going on had taken a toll on Hermione.

"Rose, you know as well as I do that locking me up isn't going to help anyone. I can be useful. I've fought death eaters before…I know what I am doing." Hermione said. She had been thinking about it all morning, and she was sure she could stand with her family at Hogwarts. She knew the spells to keep her and her unborn children safe, and if things got serious then she would fall back, protect the baby, but she did not want to see her family stand alone to protect her and the life inside of her. She wanted to stand with them.

"You're pregnant." Rose reminded her, hoping that would end the discussion but having a feeling the conversation had only just begun.

Hermione's hands flung to her five-month pregnant stomach, as if offended that Rose needed to remind her of such. Hermione could not forget such even if she tried, her stomach visibly protruding at this point. "I know that."

"So then why would you think you could help? Or should help? You're huge…" Rose motioned.

Hermione's mouth fell open and her cheeks went red in anger. Sure, she was much rounder, but she was not immobile. Quickly her hands moved to her stomach as if they could cover up her bulge.

Rose cringed under her mother's glare. Clearly, that was not the right thing to say.

"The whole reason this is going on is to keep this baby safe. If I can help do that…why stick me on the sidelines?" Hermione said, getting out of her chair as quickly as she could.

"Because you sitting on the sidelines does keep it safe. You know that…" Rose reasoned.

"And it also puts everyone else in danger. I'm an extra set of hands, and I am a good witch." Hermione shot back.

"No body else matters like you or that kid." Rose motioned to Hermione's protruding stomach.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Maybe not to you, but to me you all matter."

Rose sighed. She had not meant it like that. Of course everyone mattered. In fact, when she thought about it, her father shouldn't really be helping either, not if she wanted a chance to live. If something happened to him, she had Hugo were screwed.

"Mom, I really think our plan is best—" Rose started.

"And I think you're plan is selfish." Hermione wiggled her abnormally round body out of the chair she was in, picking up her cup of tea.

"Selfish?" Rose was shocked. Of all things, that was not what she thought her plan was. In fact, _selfish_ was the furthest thing from the truth she thought. _Stupid, crazy, not well planned,_ all of those things described the plan she and Ron had come up with, but not _selfish_.

"Yes, selfish." Hermione said, walking past Rose and toward the sink. "And I'm not following it."

Rose's mouth fell open a bit before she pinched it shut and clenched her jaw in frustration, trying her best not to let her anger get the best of her. Why did her mother always have to be so difficult? Why did she always have to be in the middle of everything? Rose stalked off before she blew up, knowing that the revelation that had taken place in the kitchen was not something good.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Hugo had taken a week to decide how they were getting to Hogwarts. The Burrow had turned out to be a rather safe place, considering the condition it was left in, no one bothered to go there to look for them, which gave them time to think.<p>

In the end, they decided going through Hogsmeade was the best way to get to Hogwarts, and so in the early hours of the morning, the pair disapparated to Hogsmeade, apparating onto the empty street. The Wanted Posters of them were everywhere.

"Well, there's a friendly reminder of how much we are wanted…" Scorpius pointed to the posters, lining the wall of a small shop.

"Come on…there's an underground path in the Honeydukes…" Hugo said, recalling his Uncle Harry telling him about it and deciding it was better to ignore the Wanted Posters at the moment.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow but said nothing, silently following the younger redhead to the store, stopping at the door.

"What?" Scorpius asked, eyeing the road. It was still empty, but he was worried someone would come out. If they were spotted, he knew he and Hugo were in trouble.

"Doors locked…" Hugo sighed.

"So use your magic, git…" Scorpius huffed, pushing past Hugo and mumbling the spell to open the door.

Hugo just made a face at Scorpius. There were moments, like this, that Hugo couldn't be happier that Rose had dumped Scorpius. Still, Hugo quickly shuffled in the store after the blonde boy.

Once they were inside, Hugo pushed past Scorpius to lead the way again. "Come on…this way…"

Scorpius complied, following Hugo, and glad they had made it into Hogsmeade without getting caught. Now, they just needed to survive once they arrived to Hogwarts, and Scorpius knew that would be a task. Hogwarts was under attack, and they had no idea what kind of condition they would find the school in.

* * *

><p>Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Yaxley sat around the study of the Malfoy Manor, listening to the radio closely in hopes of hearing news that Hogwarts had fallen, or at least taken a serious hit, but all reports were of the opposite. It seemed the Potter's were holding Hogwarts together despite the Death Eaters best attacks.<p>

"Maybe we should move the attack somewhere else." Yaxley suggested.

"We don't know where those disgusting Weasley's or that disgraceful grandson of mine are, but I am sure they will turn up to defend their friends at Hogwarts. This is the best way to lure them there…" Lucius shot back quickly.

Draco looked away at the jab at Scorpius. He refused to believe his son would turn to easily on him. It didn't seem right.

"Well then should we just sit here and wait? It seems time consuming…" Yaxley commented.

Lucius was out of his chair in a second. "And smart! The power and energy we are saving by letting them come to us will help us win in the end. We will get _exactly _what we want…"

Draco swallowed hard. He could not stand these types of conversations any longer and they were constantly happening around him. He needed to clear his mind, and so he gathered himself and shuffled out into the hall without a word.

Once out in the hall, Draco let a deep breath of relief out. He had felt like he was chocking in the drawing room. At least in the hall he felt like he could breath a bit. He leaned against the wall, silently, contemplating what he wanted to truly do.

Draco had only a few moments alone though, before his mother also appeared in the hallway, looking slightly disheveled.

Draco glanced sideways at his mother. He had not seen that look in her eyes in a long time; not since the Second Wizarding War when she had called him to walk away from the battle.

"Draco…" Narcissa spoke softly.

Draco glanced at his mother, trying to read her expression.

"You don't think Scorpius had anything to do with this, do you?" Narcissa asked.

"He's a good kid. I trust him." Draco said simply. And he did; he saw good in Scorpius, good that he knew deep down even he did not possess.

Narcissa nodded and gave a soft sigh. "I understand…"

Draco looked at his mother carefully. "You don't think so either…"

Narcissa sighed again and glanced back into the room her husband was in before looking back at her son. "I am not certain myself…"

"Then help me stop father!" Draco whispered as loudly as he could so that his father could not hear him.

"Draco it's not that easy…" Narcissa started.

"I know you are still angry that he dragged us back into this. Help me drag at least my own son out of it. The rest of them…I am not worried about…but Scorpius…he is one of us." Draco said simply.

Narcissa took another deep breath and then glanced back into the room Lucius was in. Maybe Draco was right, maybe they could figure something out. After all, Scorpius was family, and family and blood was important in the Malfoy Family.

* * *

><p>Rose climbed the stairs of Grimmauld Place, her mind still spinning from the conversation that had taken place between herself and her mother. Rose could not believe now, of all times, that Hermione was choosing to be reckless. If something happened to her mother or that baby, Rose had no chance at a future, and maybe it was her being selfish, but Rose could not let that happen.<p>

And so Rose knocked on the bedroom door her parents were using.

"What?" Ron's voice came from the other side.

"You dressed? We need to talk." Rose spoke through the door to the teenage version of her father.

A second later, the door opened and Ron stood there in jeans, his hair wet from a shower. He quickly stepped aside and let Rose in.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, worry etching on his face. He and Rose rarely spoke one on one anymore.

"Big time." Rose said, flopping down on her parents neatly made bed. Rose found it ironic that Hermione decided that making a bed, despite all going on around them, was so important.

"What is it?" Ron asked quickly, his mind racing to a million different awful things that could potential be wrong.

"Mom wants to fight. She wants to go to Hogwarts with us and fight against the Death Eaters and Snatchers and Merlin knows who else…" Rose threw her arms out in frustration.

"What?" Ron shook his head. He must have misunderstood his daughter.

"She wants to fight. She is downstairs talking about how she is a part of this whole thing…and don't get me wrong, she is…but not as a fighter or anything that could endanger her or the baby…" Rose said.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. Obviously Rose was right. "What sparked this conversation? Why would she say that?"

Rose shrugged, getting off the bed and folding her arms in a way that reminded Ron eerily of Hermione's stance from months earlier, when he had returned to her and Harry on the horcrux hunt. "Who knows? All I know is that she is completely nuts if she thinks I'm going to let her do that…"

"Obviously." Ron agreed with his daughter. He would not risk Hermione's life or their unborn child's life.

"So what the hell do we do? You know how she is…if she has this idea in her head—" Rose started.

"Then we talk her out of it. I'm not going to risk her or my family just because she doesn't feel like sitting out of the action. She's mental if she thinks she is going to be able to fight while she is pregnant…" Ron reasoned.

"Well, in case you both forgot I am my own person, and I can make my own decisions." Hermione marched into the bedroom, catching both Rose and Ron off guard.

Ron and Rose spun to face Hermione, who had one hand on her hip and the other on her stomach, her brown eyes narrowing at her boyfriend and daughter. Clearly, she had heard their conversation and was not pleased with it.

"Hermione, but you are not just your own person right now. You've got another life to worry about…" Ron motioned to her round stomach, trying his best to stay calm.

Hermione moved her hand that was on her stomach in a small circle. "I know that, Ronald."

"So be real! Pregnant chicks don't belong fighting. You're being stupid just saying it!" Rose snapped.

Hermione glared at her daughter and Ron knew she was close to exploding. He quickly elbowed Rose in the side and whispered. "Not the best choice of words…"

"Stop playing the hero, mom." Rose told Hermione, ignoring Ron's warning. "Its getting old…"

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped at her daughter.

"Since as long as I can remember, you are constantly putting yourself out there to help everyone else, and now you are about to risk my entire future because you can't just sit down for once in your life!" Rose motioned to Hermione's stomach.

Hermione's mouth gapped open before she pulled it back shut, about to say something, but Rose cut her off.

"That baby you are carrying around is my future! Its all of our futures! If something happens to it, we are all fucking screwed! That's the whole reason I am here!" Rose's temper was rising.

"And you think for a second I would risk its life?" Hermione put both hands protectively over her bump. She would never do such a thing.

"By fighting you would be!" Rose snapped back.

"You don't think I would know when it was time to turn and run? You don't think that I would keep myself as safe as possible? I love this baby more then anything, just like I love you and Hugo. I would never put it in harms way!" Hermione said. She had thought about it, and she knew there were spells she could do to protect herself, and she did not need to be right in the middle of the action, but she did not want to sit locked up in some tower in Hogwarts while everyone else risked their lives to keep her safe. It did not seem fair.

"You don't even know me and Hugo that well! And how could you love it if you are so ready to jump up and get killed?" Rose shouted back.

"I know you both well enough to know how important you are. Just like this baby is! I am not putting it in harms way!" Hermione repeated herself.

"Hermione…what you want to do…well it is sort of putting the baby in harms way…" Ron said softly, trying to calm down his angry girlfriend and angrier daughter from the future. He had to agree; he thought Hermione was being mental. Rose was obviously making a valid point, though she let her anger overshadow the truth in her words and Ron knew Hermione would take harsh words as an attack, rather then a good reason.

Hermione snapped her attention to Ron. Apparently his soft voice did not take away the feeling of her being attacked. "Of course you would agree with her because you don't believe how tough I am…"

"Hermione, I know how tough you are. I have seen it. Its one of the things I love about you, but what you are talking about doing is not being tough, its being stupid…" Ron said, still softly, though now he was holding back his own anger. If Hermione was trying to prove something by risking her and their child's life, he did not understand it.

"I am not going to Hogwarts and standing idly by while everyone else risks their lives for this family! If we are going, I am fighting! I fought last time and managed!" Hermione said. Why did they not believe she could protect herself?

"You weren't fucking pregnant last time!" Rose shouted in frustration. "What part of that do you not understand? Do we need to fucking spell it out for you?"

"Watch your mouth, Rose! And I am aware of that! Being pregnant does not make me handicap. If we go, I can help! Maybe I can't be in the thick of it, but I can help!" Hermione held her ground.

"Then we don't go." Ron said simply, folding his arms across his chest. It was the only answer he had.

"What?" Hermione and Rose said at the same time, both gawking at Ron with the same expression on their faces.

"We won't go. I'm not risking anyone's life. Especially not someone who can't chose for themselves." Ron motioned to Hermione's stomach.

"We have to go." Hermione said. She knew it was true. They needed to get up there and find Hugo and see if they could help Harry and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's.

"No. No he's right." Rose sighed. She did not like her father's plan, but the way her mother was acting right now, it was really the only way. They couldn't go. They couldn't let Hermione risk that baby.

"You've been the one pushing us to go, Rose…" Hermione said.

"And now I'm not. We destroy the horcruxes here and stay put until that baby is born. It's the only smart thing to do." Rose said, agreeing with her father.

Ron, however, turned an eye on his daughter. He had seen what the horcrux had did to her last time, and he was not sure he could watch her be hurt by the rest of them in the same manner, or worse. "I don't know if that's really a good plan either, Rose…those horcruxes…you've seen what they do…"

"I don't care. It's the only thing we can do right now." Rose said, moving to the corner of the room and gathering up the bag of horcruxes and Basilisk fangs before blowing past her mother and down the stairs.

"Great…" Ron took a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm, he glanced at Hermione.

"What do you want me to say, Ron?" Hermione threw her hands out in frustration, her hormones raging.

"I want you to listen to yourself, Hermione. What you are saying is mental…and now Rose has gone to destroy those bloody horcruxes…" Ron rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"I'm not the one who doesn't want to go now." Hermione said.

"No, you just made it impossible for Rose or I to want to risk things now…" Ron shook his head, moving past Hermione before turning to face her. "And if one of those horcruxes attacks Rose again…it's on you. I don't want to have to watch her go through that again…"

Hermione gasped in shock at Ron's words, about to say something, but he was already out of the bedroom and down the stairs, leaving Hermione in the room alone. She sighed, shaking her head as she folded her arms across her baby bump. This was not how she had wanted the conversation to go, and of course, she did not want to see Rose handle another horcrux. She just didn't want to be told what she was allowed to do and what she wasn't allowed to do. She was a smart witch, she could make her own decisions and she just wanted to help. She knew they would need her at Hogwarts, why couldn't anyone else see that?

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Hugo and Scorpius finally managed to come up into Hogwarts through the underground passage, though it did not put them out where they thought it would. Instead, they found themselves in the Room of Requirements, surrounded by sleeping bags and people.<p>

"What in the bleeding hell…." Scorpius looked around.

"Albus! James!" Hugo was rushing forward through the crowd. He had spotted his cousins.

James and Albus, who were dirty and bleeding turned to see Hugo and Scorpius and quickly sprinted up to the new arrivals.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"We got in through Hogsmeade. What's going on around here?" Hugo glanced around.

"This is where we've been hauled up. Safer then anywhere else in the castle." Albus said with a grin. He was happy to see his cousin and one of his best friends.

"We are under attack." James said, as if the other boys did not know.

"We heard." Scorpius said.

"Did you find Rose?" Albus asked, glancing around over Hugo's shoulder. He missed his favorite cousin.

"No…" Hugo shook his head.

Albus' smile faded a bit and he gave a quick nod.

"You should let my parents know you are here…" James said, motioning Hugo and Scorpius to follow him.

The pair did and shortly, they approached Harry, Ginny, and Lily who were all standing over a map of Hogwarts, all looking rather weathered.

"Look who's here…" Albus said, trying to pick his voice back up from the disappointment of Rose not being found.

Harry, Ginny, and Lily all looked up at once, all smiling when they saw Hugo and Scorpius.

"You're okay!" Lily threw herself into Hugo's arms, glad to see her cousin again.

"Did you find your parents?" Ginny asked.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, nearly at the same time as Ginny.

"No…we didn't find my parents or Rose…" Hugo answered Ginny.

"And through Hogsmeade. Things are getting bad out there…" Scorpius said.

Harry nodded and sighed. "We know…it's not too great in here either. We've been under attack for weeks now…food supply is down and the Death Eaters are shutting us down on every attempt out of here…"

"Though going the way you two came in could now be helpful. We didn't know it was still open." Ginny commented.

"You can't go out there…there are Wanted Posters for all of us…if we get caught are as good as dead…" Hugo said.

"We stay here with all these people and no supplies we are dead too." Albus said, glancing around. The staff and students of Hogwarts looked beat and tired, though in high spirits. It was apparent they all remembered the last school year, where they all fought valiantly against Death Eaters and they were okay with doing it again.

"We will manage." Harry told his son, giving Albus a pat on the back.

"I just hope Rose gets here…or at least destroys the horcruxes. The faster that happens the faster we can end this…" James spoke up, nervously. He did not like depending on Rose for such matters. She usually only disappointed.

"They will get here. There is nowhere else for them to go. If they are listening to the radio…and I know Rose. She will want to fight." Scorpius spoke up.

"The important thing is that they are safe…and Hermione is safe." Ginny said.

Harry nodded, wrapping an arm around Ginny. He was happy that Hugo and Scorpius had made it there, but he couldn't help but worry about his two best friends and his niece from the future. He knew it was imperative that Ron, Hermione, and Rose were safe, or all of their fighting would be for nothing.

"While we wait for them, we are gonna need a better plan…" Albus spoke up, glancing around again.

Harry nodded again, also looking at the other people around him. His friends had all come back to help. Across the room stood Seamus, Cho, Lavender, and Neville. He owed them the chance to live freely. They needed to protect themselves, and he knew they were all looking at his as the leader. They did need a better plan because they wouldn't last against the Death Eaters if they kept going the way they were.

* * *

><p>Ron descended the stairs and moved into the drawing room to find Rose standing in the middle of it, a handful of Basilisk fangs in her hands as the remaining horcruxes lined up around her feet. Rose was lost in her own thoughts, an uneasy look on her face. She had not even noticed her father entering the room.<p>

"Don't do it." Ron spoke up.

Ron's voice caused Rose to jump and spin to face the teen version of her father. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Ron ignored her cursing and motioned to the horcruxes. "I don't wanna see you go through something like what happened last time again. Don't do this…not right now…"

"We need to do something to help and since Hogwarts is now out of the question…" Rose sighed. In truth, she did not want to destroy the horcruxes either. She did not think she was strong enough to handle it again.

Ron nodded, moving and taking the fangs from his daughter's hands. "Well, then I will destroy one tomorrow. I can't handle it right now, and you shouldn't have to again..."

Rose let go of the fangs and sighed, biting the inside of her cheek a bit before pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Maybe I should go to Hogwarts alone…"

"What?" Ron was taken back by Rose's suggestion. He thought they had decided they were not going to split up any longer.

"I mean…I could go…help them out…maybe find Hugo…and you could stay here and keep mom safe until she has the baby. It's really the only thing I can think of. Uncle Harry needs help up there. You've been listening to the radio as much as I have…plus I can take the horcruxes and get help with destroying them." Rose said in one long breath, similar to a speech Hermione would give when trying to justify her decisions.

Ron inhaled also, puffing his chest out as he contemplated his daughter's idea. He did not like the thought of separating his family more then it already was, but Hermione's stubborn ways were not going anywhere anytime soon, and as much as he hated to admit it, Rose's idea seemed like the only viable plan at that point.

"I'll take that as you agree…" Rose said, noticing how Ron sighed again.

Ron nodded. "I don't see any other plan working. One of us needs to get back to Hogwarts…"

"I don't think we should tell mom until after I leave." Rose said.

"Bloody hell, do I agree there…" Ron nodded. He knew Hermione would just try to stop Rose, and as much as he didn't want to see his daughter walk away, he knew it was best, if they were going to save their families future.

"She's going to be pissed." Rose said.

"I know. But she isn't thinking rationally right now…" Ron shook his head. For once, he would dare to actually call Hermione's thoughts just plan stupid. He had no idea where she was coming from. He knew she hated to not be part of the action, but she was pregnant, wouldn't that be enough to slow her down?

"Keep her and that baby safe." Rose said, gathering up the horcruxes and shoving them in the bag.

Ron handed her back the fangs. "When are you going?"

"Now. If I wait, we risk mom trying to stop me…" Rose said.

Ron nodded. He knew that was true. "Be careful, Rose."

Rose nodded and then dug into the bag of horcruxes, handing Ron the pair of earrings and door-knocker from Malfoy Manor along with two Basilisk Fangs. "If something happens to me…kill these…at least part of him will be destroyed…"

Ron nodded silently, hoping it would not come to that.

"And take care of mom and that baby. They are the most important people in all of this." Rose said.

"I know. You take care too, Rose…" Ron told his daughter, awkwardly reaching out and pulling her in for a hug, kissing her on the head.

Rose, surprisingly, hugged her father back for a long time, tighter then Ron thought possible. "You never call me Rose…"

"What?" Ron pulled back, glancing down at his daughter.

"In the future. I'm your Rosie…not Rose…" Rose smiled softly at the teenage version of her father.

Ron smiled back, noticing just how much Rose did look like him when she smiled. He hoped he would see that smile again. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rose gave a little nod and released Ron, backing a few steps away before taking a deep breath and disapparating out of the drawing room, leaving Ron standing their in silence.


	42. Everyone's Looking For Rose Weasley

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**Chapter 42**

Hermione had managed to gather herself enough to see where Ron and Rose were coming from. She knew they were just worried about her and the baby. Hermione was worried too, that was why she wanted to help. However, the more she thought about it the more she realized it was silly to thinks she could go off running around while she was five months pregnant.

_Especially this pregnant._ Hermione sighed, rubbing a small circle on her stomach and smiling down slightly at it. Despite everything, knowing that the life inside of her was depending on her did seem to make it all worthwhile. She couldn't wait to meet the child inside of her.

_Ron's child._ Hermione sighed again. She knew she needed to talk things over with Ron and Rose. She certainly owed them some sort of explanation or apology for getting them both so upset and so she waddled her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

"Ron? Rose?" Hermione called out, noticing it was rather quiet downstairs.

"Kitchen." Ron's voice seemed rather shaky.

Hermione inhaled deeply. She thought Ron's voice was shaky because he was still upset and so she braced herself for his temper as she moved into the kitchen. However, she was surprised to find Ron in the kitchen alone, making himself a sandwich and avoiding eye contact with her.

"Where's Rose?" Hermione glanced around.

Ron quickly glanced up at her before moving his attention back to his sandwich, taking a big bite instead of answering Hermione's question though his cheeks began to burn red.

Ron's reaction caused Hermione to grow suspicious and she couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong.

"Ron…_where is Rose_?" Hermione pressed, feeling slightly panicked.

Ron sighed, taking a deep breath as he tried to figure out how he would explain everything to Hermione. He had been thinking of a way to do so since Rose had left, but considering that had only been an hour ago he had not really had much time to plan.

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley_…" Hermione warned. She felt as if she was about to have a panic attack as she wildly glanced around the room. Between the lack of noise and the look on Ron's face she could tell something was wrong.

"She…she's not here, Hermione." Ron said, his voice a little soft as he ducked his head, like a child caught stealing cookies before dinner would look.

"What…?" Hermione's mouth fell open as her hands immediately went to her stomach as she continued to stare at Ron, as if he were speaking a foreign language.

* * *

><p>Rose disapparated to Hogsmeade, determined to use one of the secret passages from the Wizarding Town to the Hogwarts Castle. Unfortunately for Rose, the Wanted Posters of her family littered the streets, and in her rush to leave Grimmauld Place, she had forgotten to disguise herself.<p>

Within two minutes, Rose was spotted by a large wizard with a straggly beard.

"It's the Weasley girl! There's a reward for her!" The wizard with the beard shouted.

"Shit…" Rose mumbled to herself and immediately started sprinting as all eyes were on her. She ran as hard as she could, but she could hear the growing crowd following her, shouting for her to stop, blasting spell at her to kill her.

Rose sprinted, turning sharply down an alley near Honeydukes. She knew there was a secret passage in the candy store, but she had no time to get there and so she did the only thing she could think of, she dissapparated.

A second later, Rose landed in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, out of breath but glad to be alive.

She quickly staggered to her feet, glancing up through the trees at the outline of Hogwarts. Though it was the middle of the day, it looked almost like night near the castle. Parts of the castle were burning, others were blown apart. Rose had never seen Hogwarts in such shape. In the future, by the time the school had been destroyed, she had been long gone from it.

Rose took a deep breath, watching the dementors circle the castle. Now she had a new problem; she had to figure out how she was going to get past the camps of death eaters and dementors that surrounded Hogwarts.

Rose quickly realized she was ill prepared to get into Hogwarts, and for the first time in the entire mess they were in, Rose felt like there was a really good chance she would die. Strangely enough, that thought didn't scare her. What scared her more was that something would happen to her family, or that she would never get to see Scorpius again. Though she had managed to keep her mind off of her blonde ex-boyfriend for months, suddenly, he seemed to be one of the only things that really mattered to her.

* * *

><p>Lucius was busying himself with a cup of tea as he glanced out the window of the Malfoy Manor. Behind him, sat Narcissa and Draco at a large kitchen table, both silently sipping their own tea.<p>

"Weather is changing…like it usually does when something big is coming…" Lucius smiled contently as he watched the dark clouds swirl in threatening circles.

Draco and Narcissa passed a look between each other, though neither had to respond, as a knock on the back door caught Lucius' attention.

Lucius moved to open the door to see Greyback and Yaxley come storming in.

"She's been spotted! In Hogsmeade!" Greyback's voice was rough and jagged, as if he had been running for ages.

"Who was spotted?" Lucius' eyes grew wide at the possibilities.

"Rose Weasley! She apparated right in the middle of a street!" Yaxley said.

"Was she caught?" Lucius asked eagerly.

Yaxley and Greyback passed an uneasy look between the two of them.

"Sadly…no…" Yaxley said.

Lucius did not hide the disappointment on his face. "Well…nevertheless…that means she, or her family, is getting closer to Hogwarts. Send the alarm up there…I suppose that would be the next move to make…"

Greyback nodded feverishly as Lucius turned, a smirk on his face, to see Draco starring down at his tea, suddenly mesmerized by the cup it was in.

* * *

><p>Hugo, Scorpius, James, Albus, and Lily sat around a small radio in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts, hoping to hear some good news while Harry and Ginny handed out the rationed food. Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil had snuck to the kitchen and rounded up some food, though they had to fend off a few death eaters along the way. Still, the girls had done well and there was at least enough for dinner for everyone that night.<p>

Hugo sighed, rubbing his hands along his face as the radio continued to broadcast news on the outside world. So far, things seemed to only be getting worse.

"We should just turn the bloody thing off…it only depresses us…" Albus motioned to the radio.

"But it keeps us connected. We need to know what is going on out there." James reasoned quickly.

Albus made a face, though he knew James was right, and for once, he was not going to argue with his older brother.

"_And in other news it has been confirmed that Rose Weasley was spotted in Hogsmeade earlier today…"_ The voice on the radio caught Lily's attention.

"Turn it up!" Lily explained.

Scorpius, who had also heard Rose's name, quickly turned the radio up.

"…_she disapparated from the scene but the Ministry would like us to advise all that she is considered disturbed and dangerous. If seen and brought to Malfoy Manor dead or alive, the reward will be great…"_ The report concluded.

"Rose was in Hogsmeade…" Scorpius seemed to breath the words to himself to confirm it wasn't some dream.

"What did that say?" Harry came bustling across the room with Ginny at his side.

"Rose was in Hogsmeade…" Scorpius repeated himself, a bit louder.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked, concern filing her eyes.

"She got away." Albus nodded at his mother.

"But that means she is coming here." Scorpius said.

"How do you know that? It said nothing of that—" James started.

"Because I know Rose. The report said she was traveling alone. If she left her mum its because she is coming here…she knows we are here, she knows this is the best place to go…she is coming here…" Scorpius explained his gut feeling the best possible way he could.

"He's right. She wouldn't have split up from my parents without a good reason." Hugo said.

Harry nodded. He did not know Rose that well, but he would take his nephews and Scorpius' words to heart and he hoped they were right, because he knew Hogwarts could use all the help it could get.

* * *

><p>Hermione glared at Ron, her neck turning red as her blood pressure steadily rose. Slowly, she dug her fingers into the kitchen counter in front of her, supporting her pregnant frame. This action made Ron cringe under Hermione's glare.<p>

"What do you mean she is not here?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"She left, Hermione…" Ron avoided eye contact with his pregnant girlfriend.

"Ron…where did she go?" Hermione's voice had a hint of panic in it, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer to her question.

Ron sighed, looking at the ground.

"Ron, look at me and answer my question. Where did Rose go?" Hermione asked as Ron slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"She went to Hogwarts…" Ron almost seemed to mumble.

"What? Alone?" Hermione had heard him loud and clear.

"Hermione…it was the only way…" Ron started. He knew she was going to be upset but he had not expected her to be like this. He could see her neck and cheeks turn as red as his hair, and he knew the blood pressure rise couldn't be good for the baby she was carrying. He knew he needed to get her to calm down.

"_The only way?_ We could have all gone! That was the original plan!" Hermione reminded him with fury in her voice.

"Yeah, until you decided to go mental and decide you want to be apart of the fighting!" Ron snapped back, his patience lost.

"I am part of this!" Hermione yelled back.

"Yeah, exactly! You're carrying the bloody future in your stomach! Can't that be enough? Can't keeping our kid safe mean enough that you don't need to pull the superhero card, just this once?" Ron roared.

Hermione's mouth fell opened as her hands moved to cradle her five-month pregnant stomach. "How dare you, Ronald! Of course our child's life means the world to me!"

"Yeah? Well, you have a funny way of showing it!" Ron shot back, his fists in balls.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was striding across the kitchen and her hand was connecting hard with Ron's cheek.

Ron staggered back a step, shocked at what had just happened as silence filled the room. He held his cheek where Hermione had slapped him, as if to see if she had indeed hit him.

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth and feeling hot tears rising in her eyes at what she had just done. She was ashamed of herself; never in her life had she raised a hand to Ron in anger.

Ron seemed to register the reason for Hermione's tears and all of his anger seemed to drain instantly. He took a step forward, placing his hands on Hermione's trembling shoulders.

"Hermione…its okay…relax…" Ron shifted his head to make eye contact with her, despite the fact that she tried to feverishly avoid it.

"Ron, I'm so sorry!" Hermione blurted out quickly as a sob escaped her throat.

"Hey…don't worry about it. It's fine…you don't hit that hard…" Ron tried to make light of the situation, which only caused Hermione to cry harder.

"Hey…shh…" Ron pulled Hermione close to him, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright.."

"No…no I shouldn't have done that…" Hermione whispered into his shirt.

"You were just upset…its okay…" Ron held Hermione and rocked her gently, trying to calm his crying and pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Rose decided her only way into Hogwarts would have to be a fast one, and the most direct route was right up the hill and straight toward the front courtyard. Unfortuantely, that courtyard was full of death eaters. Rose decided she needed to be a little more tactical then normal, and instantly thought of ways she would imagine her mother solving this dilemma.<p>

After a few minutes, Rose settled on a plan she hoped Hermione would approve of and began creeping up the hill. It was a dark out, and so, aside from crouching down behind the occasional boulder or smoldering chunk of castle, the lack of son camoflaushed Rose fairly well.

As she got closer to the castle, she saw the opportunity she had been waiting for. Two death eaters were moving around the side of the castle completely alone.

Rose wasted no time and sprang up from the boulder she was behind, assaulting the two death eaters with a non-verbal, body-binding spell, and watching them fall forward. She quickly sprinted up to the smaller of the two and yanked his jacket off. It had a hood, and it would be easy to hide her face now.

Once she was dressed, Rose took off, forgetting one thing that Hermione never forgot; she should have wiped the death eater's memories.

Rose began sprinting toward the castle, acting as if she were attacking it with the hoards of death eaters on each side. Rose got halfway across the courtyard before the wind blew the hood around her face back and she was instanty exposed.

"Oy! It's the Weasley girl!" A death eater next to Rose called out almost instantly.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Rose and spells were being thrown at her from every direction.

"Fuck!" Rose mumbled to herself, shooting spells back at the death eaters as she dodged around their spells and their bodies. She had one thing on her mind now, and it was to get into the building. She prayed someone was on the other side of the door and would let her in.

As Rose neared the grand doors of Hogwarts she started to panic. The doors weren't opening. No one inside saw her. They wouldn't let her in. She would die in the courtyard.

Just as these thoughts settled in Rose's mind, the doors jerked open just enough for a hand to reach out from the other side and yank Rose in, helping her barely avoid a killing curse that had been cast at her.

Rose could hear the door shut behind her, but everything was happening so fast she could hardly focus. Suddenly, she found herself starring at the teen version of her Uncle Harry.

"What would make you think running through that was a good idea?" Harry asked Rose.

Rose was numb, still trying to process that her uncle had just saved her life, so she was having a rather hard time focusing on an answer for him. Just as she was about to formulate one, she saw a familiar shape come sprinting out of the Room of Requirements.

"Rose?" Scorpius called out, a look of clear shock on his face as his pale eyes connected with her blue ones.

Before Rose could process it, she found her feet carrying her past her uncle and toward Scorpius at a rapid pace. He was alive, and unharmed.

Scorpius checked Rose over as well, relieved to see her in one piece as the distance between the pair closed.

"You're alive…" Scorpius grinned.

Rose just laughed as she continued to sprint toward him. She didn't know what she was laughing at; maybe it was the fact that she was alive, or the fact that he was safe, or just the simple fact that she needed to laugh. It didn't matter to her right now; all that mattered was the boy in front of her.

Scorpius slowed his run down, moving his arms out to hug Rose, but he was caught off guard when she didn't stop running and instead leapt into his arms, kissing him square on the lips with more passion then he had ever remembered a kiss between them before.

Scorpius was dumbfounded by the kiss, by the girl in his arms holding onto him desperately. Less then a year ago she had told them there was no hope for them; they would never work out, and maybe she was right, yet in that second he didn't care. The kiss; this kiss, he had been waiting forever to get and so, without hesitation, Scorpius pulled Rose closer, fiercely kissing her back.


	43. Hogwarts For All

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 43**

After a few long moments, Hermione's tears seemed to stop and Ron couldn't help but be relieved. They had been standing in the kitchen for what seemed like forever as she clung to him and cried. He didn't even think it was possible for a human to cry as much as that.

Hermione wiped her face and pulled away from her boyfriend; still ashamed she had slapped him in the face. He had not deserved that.

"Better?" Ron asked, lifting her chin so she was forced to look at him.

Hermione nodded, her hands falling on the roundness of her pregnant stomach. "A bit…"

"Good…" Ron gave the most genuine smile he could given the circumstances.

"But we need to go after Rose, Ron…" Hermione told him.

Ron sighed, letting go of Hermione so that he could scrub his chin with his hand. That was a dangerous request, though it was one he was certain he would hear. "Hermione, we can't…"

"That wasn't a request, Ron." Hermione stepped back so she could look him in the eye, her pregnant stomach balancing between the two of them.

"Hermione, you can't fight…that's the whole reason Rose went alone…" Ron reasoned, gently pushing a stray piece of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I know that I can't be in the thick of things, but I can help…even if its from the sideline…and Rose can't do this alone…we have been letting her run this show for months and where has it gotten us?" Hermione folded her arms across her five month, pregnant bulge.

"She's doing the best she can, Hermione…" Ron told her, trying his best to sound calm, though he wasn't exactly okay with Hermione attacking Rose's efforts. As far as he was concerned, Rose was doing the best she could.

"I didn't say she wasn't, Ron…but let's be honest, she is under a lot of pressure and doesn't exactly have a lot of experience in what she is doing…she needs our help and we need to keep her safe…" Hermione reasoned.

Ron sighed; he knew Hermione had a serious point. Rose did not exactly have the most experience in what she was dealing with, and a lot of what she had done was just dumb luck. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew Rose's luck was running thin. He didn't know how long that would last for her.

"Ron…you know we need to go after her…we need to help her…" Hermione pushed.

Ron sighed again, running his hand over his face. "What about the baby?"

Hermione put a protective hand over her stomach. "I will keep the baby safe. Trust me, Ron…I know what I am doing, but we need to think about all of our kids…_this one_…and our futures ones. Rose needs us…"

Ron sighed again and glanced away from Hermione, out the window. The sun was shining, the bird chirping, and Ron realized that he wanted a future with his children in that sun. he wanted to take this baby growing inside of Hermione out into that sunlight. He wanted to teach Rose Quidditch in that sunlight while Hermione held Hugo in her arms. He wanted his future, and he knew the only way to guarantee that was to follow what Hermione was saying. They needed to go to Hogwarts and they needed to help Rose.

"Alright…we just need to be safe about this…" Ron said.

Hermione nodded, and pulled Ron in for a hug, holding him a moment longer then necessary and he realized, for the first time in his life, that Hermione was truly scared, petrified even, and he had never seen her like this. Even when Bellatrix had tortured her last year, Hermione had a resolve about her, but now, she shook slightly in his arms, and he wondered if it was because of the added pressure of al of their children's lives on the table right now. He could certainly feel the pressure.

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius finally pulled apart after a long moment, though with the same look of shock on their faces as the hall seemed to fall silent despite the fighting outside in the courtyard.<p>

In the middle of the kiss, Rose realized as Scorpius lowered her to her feet, Hugo, Albus, James, Lily, and Ginny had all come out into the hall to join Harry, and all of them were staring at the pair now.

Rose quickly cleared her throat, blushing a bit and avoiding eye contact with Scorpius. She was trying her best to wrap her mind around why she had just kissed him. She had been so overwhelmed, so happy to be alive, and so happy to see him unharmed that it seemed like the only thing to do at the time, but now it seemed awkward. Whether she loved him or not, they couldn't possibly be together.

"Are you two…done?" Albus was the first to speak up, poitnign between Scorpius and Rose.

"Shut up…" Rose rolled her eyes and moved past Scorpius, quickly gathering Hugo in a hug before moving on to Albus, Lily, and even James.

"Good to see you're alive…" Hugo grinned at his older sister. He was realized to see that she looked in moderately good shape now. The last time he had seen her, she had been so frail, her bones sticking out everywhere. She still looked thin to him, but had put back on enough weight to look relatively healthy.

"You too…" Rose smiled and then pulled her brother back in for another hug.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, his hands now in his pockets as he tried to act like the kiss had not even happened.

"I was listening on the radio…figured you all came up here…" Rose said.

"Where are your parents?" Harry spoke up.

"At Grimmauld Place…I came here…to destroy the horcruxes…" Rose held up the bag she had which contained the horcruxes.

"Are they all in there?" Harry pointed to the bag.

Rose shook her head. "I destroyed one of them…but I don't think I could handle destroying another…"

"Why?" James scoffed.

Rose ignored James and glanced at her Uncle Harry. After a long moment, Harry gave a nod, understanding Rose's silence and the look on her face. She did not need to say it out loud for him to understand. She had seen a horcrux like Harry had watched attack Ron; Harry knew those could be difficult, he had watched Ron suffer from his own.

"But the rest are in there…" Harry finally asked.

"No. I left some with my parents. In case…well…in case I didn't make it here…" Rose explained.

"Are mom and dad okay?" Hugo spoke up, softly.

Rose nodded quickly. "They are both fine…more then fine really…they wanted to come but mom…"

"Its better you left them at Grimmauld Place…" Ginny spoke up. She knew Hermione well enough to know that if Hermione had come to Hogwarts she would want to stand on the front line with the rest of them and that would be too dangerous. Ginny was even starting to believe that none of them belonged there; that it was too dangerous for anyone anymore.

Rose nodded, tossing the horcrux bag to Hugo. "We need to get destroying those…"

"Is that the plan then?" Albus asked.

Rose glanced at her cousin then her uncle. "I mean…that's my plan…I figured I could do that while you guys handle yourselves around here. Haven't you been doing okay?"

"We've had better…" Lily spoke up with a tight smile.

Rose's brow furrowed in frustration. She had assumed once she had made it to Hogwarts that her uncle would have a better plan then what they appeared to have.

"Well, maybe that means we should focus on the horcruxes…" Scorpius said, his hands still in his pockets as he avoided all eye contact with Rose. "If the horcruxes start being destroyed…well going after the baby Mrs. Weasley is having won't matter as much to anyone…"

Rose nodded in agreement. "That's why I brought them…we need to start getting rid of them."

"And what happens when we do that?" Hugo spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Rose was confused by her brother's question.

"I mean what happens? Mom's not with us…they are after her…we have no idea if she is really safe or not and if we start stabbing horcruxes, someone is going to get pissed…" Hugo explained.

Rose's brow furrowed in frustration. This little detail had not even crossed her mind, but surely it would be well known the horcruxes would be destroyed and that would only lead to a more rigorous hunt for her mother and the child her mother was carrying.

"We can't worry about that right now. We need to destroy as many of the horcruxes as we possibly can right now and then focus on making sure your mother is okay…" Harry spoke up, knowing there was nothing they could do about Hermione right now anyway. No one could get to her and Ron to help them, and so Ron would have to make sure Hermione and their unborn baby survived, at least until they were somehow all brought back together.

"Harry…" Ginny scolded at his calloused views. She did not like to see him basically turning his back on Hermione and Ron's safety. It was so uncharacteristic of him.

"No, he's right. We need to focus on the horcruxes. It's the only place we can really start right now." Rose said, thrusting the bag of horcruxes at Harry.

Harry caught the bag with ease and gave a slight nod at his niece, glad that someone agreed with his plan for the moment.

* * *

><p>Hermione busied herself in the bedroom she and Ron had been using at Grimmauld Place, quickly packing their belongings in two separate bags as the radio blasted in her ear. She was listening for something, anything that would signal that Rose was all right, though she was not sure what she could expect.<p>

As Hermione continued to pack, Ron cautiously entered the room, carrying th small bag of horcruxes Rose had left with them. He placed them on the bed and watched Hermione's pregnant form visably shiver.

"Thought we should put them somewhere safe…" Ron said simply.

Hermione gave a small nod at her boyfriend and was about to say something when the radio cut her off.

"…_and Rose Weasley was spotted today moving toward Hogwarts…Miss Weasley was attacked but seemed to have escaped into the school. The Ministry will be doing a full investigation and assure the public they are not in danger at this particular moment. The reward for Miss Weasley's capture has now doubled…"_ The radio announced.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other, their mouths both slightly hanging open at the news they had just heard. Rose had made it; she was safe at Hogwarts.

"She made it…" Hermione smiled a bit, unable to hide her relief.

Ron smiled back; glad to know their child from the future was safe. Now he could focus on their child that would be there in a few months, the one Hermione was carrying.

"Now, we just need to get there…" Ron said, and then his smile faded, her brow furrowing.

"Ron, what is it?' Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. "If they saw Rose they know she is alone…which means they know you and I are alone…unprotected…they are going to come for us now."

"Well, then we need to get moving." Hermione focused back on her packing, not wanting to make Ron feel dumb, though she had already thought of that and knew now, especially since Rose was safe, she and Ron and their unborn child were in more danger then ever.

"And then what? Where can we go that we aren't going to risk being seen? Even getting into Hogwarts is going to be a job now…" Ron was feeling defeated, trying his best to come up with a plan, though it seemed worthless.

"We have to figure it out. We have to get up there." Hermione said.

Ron nodded, wracking his brain for a moment longer. He still had no plan.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Hermione's head as Ron thought and he knew she had an idea, her brown eyes becoming the size of saucers. "Aberforth."

"What?" Ron screwed up his face. What did Dumbledore's brother have to do with anything?

"He helped us get into Hogwarts last time." Hermione reminded Ron, throwing clothing in her bag more quickly now.

"Yeah, but there is no way we can get to him now. We would be spotted in an instant, assuming that path is even still there…" Ron said.

"We disapparate there." Hermione told him.

"You can't do that." Ron motioned to her pregnant belly, reminding her.

"I can in emergencies. This is one." Hermione said, wrapping a hand around her protruding stomach.

"Hermione…" Ron shook his head. He wasn't sure if he actually agreed with that.

"Ron, its not an argument…and I am not asking permission." Hermione said, placing the last of their belongings in the bag before extending her hand to Ron.

Ron sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with Hermione. He grabbed the bag of horcruxes and took his pregnant girlfriends hand, allowing her to disapparate them to the Hogsheade Inn.

Once they arrived, Hermione wobbled away from Ron, trying to steady herself. She realized now more then ever why disapparating while pregnant was frowned upon. She quickly reached out for the counter to steady herself.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron moved toward his girlfriend.

"Fine." Hermione gave a weak smile, trying her best to dismiss the wave of nausea.

"Hello?" Aberforth's familiar voice bellowed from the kitchen.

"Aberforth? It's us! Hermione and Ron!" Hermione called out, feeling a bit better.

Aberforth entered the bar area, clearly surprised to see the pair standing in front of him.

"You people just keep coming back, don't you? Well…good to see you two are alright…" Aberforth nodded, moving to grab himself a drink.

"Sir? What do you mean that we keep coming back?" Hermione went into question mode instantly.

"Well, the lot of you was already here…" Aberforth explained. "Needed help finding you two…"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a confused look.

Aberforth sighed. "Hugo came by looking for you…or wanted help finding you…with the Potter's…"

"They were here?" Hermione couldn't help but smile. That meant that she and Ron were on the right path.

Aberforth nodded, pointing to Hermione's protruding stomach. "While ago…that boy of yours…he's a good kid…congratulations by the way…"

Hermione blushed and ran a hand over her belly. "Thank you."

"You say they were here…where did they go?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts…" Aberforth said.

"We knew that much…" Ron mumbled.

"What Ron means is that we need to get there as well." Hermione explained.

"Is that really the best place for you to be going? There is a war there…" Aberforth again eyed Hermione's stomach.

Ron nodded. 'That's what I've been saying…"

Hermione glared at her boyfriend causing Ron to duck his head before turning back to Aberforth. "I am aware and will be fine. We need to get there; both of our children are there now."

"So I've heard…" Aberforth motioned to the stack of newspapers by the door.

Ron cocked his eyebrow and silently wondered to himself if Aberforth was intoxicated. The older man was making very little sense. "Err…right…so can you help us get up there?"

Aberforth again glanced at Hermione's stomach and gave a reluctant nod. "The passage you used last year…in the basement…it still works."

"Brilliant." Hermione seemed satisfied.

"I would really caution you against this…given your state…" Aberforth said.

Ron bit the inside of his lip to hide his own reaction. He couldn't agree more with Aberforth, but he knew Hermione would have none of it.

"Well, thank you for your concern, sir, but I will be just fine." Hermione told Aberforth.

Aberforth gave a final nod, glancing over at Ron who simply shrugged, before gesturing the young couple down the stairs and into his basement.

* * *

><p>Rose stood in the corner of the Room of Requirements with Scorpius at her side, though the pair was silent as Rose observed hwo the room had transformed into almost a tent, for all those who had come to fight, or who had stayed at the school. Everyone in there looked tired, dirty, and hungry, though their spirits had lifted a bit and Rose couldn't help but feel a little responsible for that, which only made her feel guilty. She had no plan.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Scorpius finally asked.

Rose sighed and shrugged. "Dunno."

A loud blast shook the walls of the room.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"Fighting…outside. This is a war…" Scorpius chuckled to himself, noticing Rose was not making direct eye contact with him and he assumed that was because of the kiss they had shared earlier. Scorpius wanted to talk about it, but was cut off by Harry who had moved up to the pair.

"We need to get a group outside…just to blast a few of them back…the people fighting out there need relief and something to eat…" Harry said to Scorpius.

"What? You have lines of people fighting?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"We go in cycles. Mostly because we aren't trying to fight so much as keep them out of the castle. Gives some of us a break." Harry explained.

"Alright, so lets go fight." Rose reached for her wand.

"You're not coming." Albus' spoke up as he and James moved toward Rose, Scorpius, and Harry.

"What? Fuck yes I am." Rose said.

"You just got here, you are tired. You aren't going to be any help and we need someone to focus on the horcruxes." James said, seemingly happy to put Rose in her place.

Rose's eyes darted at her uncle's at the mention of the horcruxes and Harry knew she had no desire to be the one to destroy them.

"Well…we don't need to focus on the horcruxes right now…but you should eat something, Rose." Harry told his niece from the future.

"I wanna fight. I'm not gonna sit still in here and you know it." Rose glanced at Albus.

Albus shot Scorpius a look, though Scorpius only shrugged.

"She's got a point. She is just going to drive us crazy if we don't let her help." Scorpius said.

"See." Rose smiled, seeming satisfied.

"Fine. Let's go then…" Harry spoke up. He didn't care if Rose helped or not; extra hands could certainly not hurt them.

Harry led the group into the hall, near the entrance to the school, where another group of Hogwarts students was fighting.

"Switch!" Harry bellowed.

The other group of students ducked at Harry's command, sprinting toward them and avoiding curses.

"Alright…careful…" Harry instructed as he ducked and led the group to the safety of the door, where they would shoot spells out around and out the windows when needed.

Rose, Albus, James, Harry, and Scorpius all made it to the protection of the door in one piece, though it had not been easy with the amount of curses that had been sent their way.

"Looks like there are more of them…" James commented, glancing out the window.

"And they are getting closer…" Albus added.

"Just hold steady and fight…we've got a long few hours ahead of us…" Harry commanded.

And Harry wasn't lying about that in the slightest. The small group defended the castle for hours on end and Rose was growing tired, hungry, and a little sloppy with her spells. At the beginning, she had been excited to fight. She had not used her wand in what felt like ages aside from the brief run into the castle, but as the hours wore on, all she wanted to do was sleep. She felt like she had not done so in ages.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Scorpius nudged Rose and Rose realized she had been nodding off.

"Oh…yeah…I'm alright…just tired…" Rose shrugged the sleep out of her and raised her wand again.

"Alright…" Scorpius nodded as another blast came between them.

"Shit…" Rose ducked out of the way before launching up and blasting another spell, taking down two death eaters.

"Nice, Rosie!" Albus shouted from the other end of the door.

Rose turned to grin at her cousin, but the second she turned her head, she was hit by a spell, tossing her ten feet back and into the far wall.

"Rose!" Scorpius immediately panicked, sprinting toward her.

Rose let out a groan of pain, causing Harry to also move toward his niece.

By the time Scorpius and Harry arrived, the damage was already apparent; part of Rose's shoulder was completely missing, a huge hole there that blood was gushing out of.

"Rose!" Scorpius fell to his niece to gather her.

"I told her not to fight!" James roared.

"We need to get her back to the Room of Requirements." Harry ignored James and told Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded, gathering Rose in his arms as she let out another gasp of pain.


	44. A Rumble Felt All Around

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 44**

After what seemed like forever, Hermione and Ron finally arrived at the Room of Requirements; opening the picture and walking in to what appeared to be the same scene they had nearly a year ago. Makeshift beds hung about, and tired, battered, students sat below.

Instantly, however, a familiar voice could be heard across the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Hugo's voice filled the air as he came running toward his parents who were moving to the floor of the room.

"Hugo?" Hermione was relieved to see him in one piece, and looking relatively unharmed.

Hugo launched himself at his mother, practically knocking the pregnant teen over. He hugged her fiercely, not realizing before that moment just how much he had grown to love the teen version of his mother.

"Easy…" Ron held Hermione upright.

"Sorry…" Hugo let Hermione go and grinned, grabbing Ron in an equal embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" Hermione gently stroked Hugo's hair as Ginny approached them.

"Ron? Hermione!" Ginny grinned, also quickly moving to hug her brother and best friend.

"Ginny!" Ron picked his little sister up so happy to see she was all right as well.

"How did you find us?" Ginny asked.

"Aberforth." Ron explained.

Ginny and Hugo nodded simultaneously.

"Where's Rose?" Hermione glanced around.

"Outside with Harry and the boys…what are you doing here?" Ginny raised a suspicious eye at Hermione.

Hermione didn't like Ginny's accusing eye but before she could respond, the door to the room of Requirements busted open and Scorpius sprinted in followed by Harry, Albus, and James.

"Help!" Scorpius barked.

All eyes turned to face the young Malfoy and everyone quickly realized he was holding a rather limp corpse in his hand. Instantly, Hermione registered it was Rose.

"Rose?" Hermione pushed forward, toward her daughter.

Scorpius glanced up, surprised to see Hermione, but his body automatically doing what it needed to, quickly placing Rose on a blanket on the floor.

"What happened?" Hermione snapped, looking between Scorpius and Harry for an answer.

"She got attacked." Harry offered, not really knowing what else to say. He was, in all honesty, shocked to see Hermione there.

"What kind of spell?" Hermione asked, already going to work as she ripped Rose's sleeve from her shirt.

"Uh…uh…dunno…" Harry wracked his brain.

Hermione glanced over to Scorpius for an answer, but all he could offer was a slight shrug.

"Brilliant…" Hermione mumbled under her breath, slightly irritated, but upon seeing Rose's injury knew it was nothing she couldn't handle. Without another word, she quickly got to work patching her daughter up.

* * *

><p>Ron stood a few yards from Hermione, watching her work over their daughter when, suddenly, Harry was yanking him out of the Room of Requirements and into the hallway.<p>

"Bloody hell, Harry…" Ron shrugged his friend off of him. He was certainly happy to see Harry, he just was more worried about Rose at the moment.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry seemed to almost growl at Ron.

"Came to be with you guys of course…" Ron said simply, glancing back toward the Room of Requirements, worried about Rose.

"Hermione doesn't belong her." Harry said.

Ron snorted. "Don't I know it…but you try telling her that…I'm lucky she didn't hex me."

"Ron, still…the baby…" Harry started. Hermione had no business being there, as far as he was concerned, especially because the child she was carrying was the reason they were all fighting so hard. If something happened to her or that baby it would all be for nothing.

"I know, I know…but she insisted. She didn't want to leave Rose and Hugo here alone." Ron explained.

"They aren't alone, they are with us." Harry said.

"And you've got no bloody idea what you are doing." Ron reminded him.

"Oh, and you do?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I mean…no…but…Hermione insisted on coming…and honestly, good thing she did because Rose needs her right now." Ron said.

"You need to get her out of here." Harry shot back.

"I know that…but she doesn't listen. I tried to get her not to come, Harry…I tried to get her to see my side of it, but she wasn't having it. You know Hermione; her mind is set. She wants to be here and she wants to help so the only thing I can think of is to keep her out of the action as much as possible." Ron explained.

"And end this as fast as possible." Harry added, knowing that Ron had said more then a few things that were probably true. If Hermione had it in her head that she was coming to Hogwarts there was no way Ron could have stopped her and so the only thing Harry could think of was to end the fight; destroy the horcruxes.

"Yeah, well I agree there…" Ron nodded with a sigh.

"So we gotta get going on the horcruxes then." Harry said.

Ron took a deep breath, thinking about what had happened when Rose had destroyed the last horcrux. He didn't know if he could let anyone else go through that, including himself.

"Rose destroyed one, didn't she?" Harry asked.

Ron snapped out of his thoughts and gave Harry a quick nod. "Did she tell you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, she gave me a look though when it was brought up…how bad was it?"

"Pretty bad." Ron said. "I don't think any of the kids should destroy anymore of them."

Harry nodded. "Alright, then you and I—"

"We need to get started." Ron finished Harry's sentences, knowing it was the only way. He and Harry would have to destroy the horcruxes if they had any chance of keeping Hermione, the baby, and their futures safe.

* * *

><p>The Malfoy house was astir with Death Eater's coming and going at record speeds. Ever since the news had broke that Rose Weasley had been spotting at Hogwarts, Lucius had been making preparations to get to the school. He knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione and Ron arrived there if they had not already.<p>

"We need to get up there as quickly as possible." Lucius told Yaxley who had been helping him order the snatchers and death eaters around.

"And we will. We are nearly ready." Yaxley assured him, glancing back at Draco who was sitting in the corner with Narcissa.

Lucius too glanced back at his son. "Son, you should be moving to help us. You have much to do."

"I do?" Draco asked, swallowing hard.

"Your blood-trading son is up there with them. It will be your job to destroy him. I refuse to allow him to carry on our name." Lucius said.

"Lucius, we don't know he is involved. He could be under a curse or some sort of force…" Nacrissa spoke up, seeing how white Draco's face had done.

Lucius just snorted. "Yes, well…if he isn't, it will be _your _responsibility to rid our family of such a plague, Draco."

Draco just swallowed hard, his mind racing. He couldn't even wrap his brain around what his father was asking him. He knew he hardly knew Scorpius, but it was still his son, and even if he had betrayed them, Draco could not imagine hurting Scorpius, let alone doing anything he knew his father had in mind. He knew, if it came down to it, he would have to figure something out to help Scorpius, yet the bigger part of Draco's mind simply refused to believe that Scorpius would betray them like that. Especially for the Weasley's and Potter's. He may have raised Scorpius well in the future, but surely he never became friends with such children. It made no sense.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she sat over Rose who lay sound asleep on a cot in the corner of the Room of Requirements. Hermione had patched her daughter's arm up enough, but it reminded Hermione of the injury Ron had received months earlier when they were disapparating from the Ministry of Magic. He still had some scars from it, and Hermione had a feeling Rose would from her injury as well.<p>

As Hermione watched Rose sleep her hand slipped to her swelling stomach and Hermione realized that Ron had been wrong. Hermione belong here with her family; if she hadn't come what would have happened to Rose?

"Hermione?" Ginny asked softly, coming up from behind her pregnant friend.

Hermione turned around to face Ginny. "Yes?"

"How's Rose?" Ginny asked, nodding toward the sleeping teen.

"Better. She'll be fine." Hermione said softly, not wanting to disturb Rose.

"Good." Ginny nodded, shuffling her feet a bit.

Hermione gave a small smile. She knew Ginny well enough to know the other teen was hiding something from her and so she turned around in her chair the best she could with her pregnant stomach and folded her hands in her lap. "What is it, Ginny?"

"Huh?" Ginny glanced up.

"You have something to say…what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I just…what are you doing here, Hermione? This is the last place you should be." Ginny said finally.

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. "You sound like your brother…he said the same thing…"

"Well, maybe for once Ron was using his head…" Ginny said.

Hermione glanced back at Rose who was breathing steady. If she hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to Rose. No one else had moved to try and help her daughter. "I'm exactly where I am supposed to be, Ginny."

"Hermione, if something happens to you or that baby—" Ginny started.

"If something happens to any of our kids, I won't be able to live with myself, and neither will you. You can't tell me your not attached to them already…" Hermione never took her eyes off of Rose.

Ginny sighed. She knew exactly what Hermione was talking about because she too already felt over protective of James, Albus, and Lily. That overprotectiveness was why Ginny felt Hermione should not be at Hogwarts. If something happened to Hermione or the baby she was carrying none of their children would have a future. Ginny, however, could not say this to Hermione without being selfish.

"Just, please be careful, Hermione…" Ginny said. It was all she could think of really.

Hermione nodded, glancing back at Ginny and instantly straightening up in her seat. Scorpius Malfoy was making his way over.

"Mrs. Potter…Mrs. Weasley…" Scorpius gave a small nod.

Ginny nodded back. She had grown to like Scorpius in the past few weeks and had a feeling that Scorpius just wanted to see Rose and so she quietly moved away.

Scorpius gave Ginny a grateful smile as she walked away before clearly his throat and focusing his attention on Hermione who was watching him carefully. "How…how's Rose?"

"She's doing alright. We should know better when she wakes up, but I think she'll be okay…" Hermione said as he gently ran a hand over Rose's cheek.

"Good." Scorpius took a deep breath, his gray eyes focused only on Rose. He was glad she was all right; the thought of losing her was far too much. He had only just gotten her back.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, seeing the blank look on Scorpius' face.

"Huh? Yes…fine…" Scorpius directed his attention off Rose for a moment and focused it on Hermione.

Hermione just nodded. She had seen the look on Scorpius' face many times before; only it had been on Ron's face. Scorpius was clearly distraught over Rose.

"She really will be fine. It was good you got her in here when you did…" Hermione told Scorpius.

Again Scorpius nodded before swallowing hard and stealing a glance at Hermione. "Do you mind…if I stayed with her…until she woke up?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind the company…" Hermione said simply.

"Thanks." Scorpius nodded, a little relief in his voice as he took a seat next to Rose.

Hermione studied the way Scorpius looked at Rose for a long moment before speaking again. "You care a lot about Rose, don't you?"

Scorpius took Rose's limp hand in his and nodded, not bothering to glance back at Hermione. "Yeah, I do…its just…more _complicated _then that…"

Hermione just nodded, and then furrowed her brow. It was so apparent that Scorpius cared for Rose and that Rose felt something for him and so, Hermione needed to know one thing. "Scorpius…in the future…do you and Rose…_struggle_ because of myself and…Mr. Weasley?"

Scorpius looked surprised at Hermione's comment and then quickly shook his head. "No. I mean…Mr. Weasley gave me the whole threatening-dad speech, but you two are honestly brilliant. Its my father really…that caused all the problems…"

Hermione nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"You've always been fair with me." Scorpius added, briefly making eye contact with Hermione before switching his attention back to Rose. "Even when I make mistakes with Rose…"

Hermione leaned back in her chair, not sure if she liked what Scorpius was implying. He may be a nice enough boy, but Rose was still her daughter.

"I just…well…I dunno how much Rose has told you but…I am the reason she has some issues at school in the future…" Scorpius said.

Hermione fidgeting uncomfortably as she felt her cheeks flush as she realized what Scorpius was talking about. Clearly, he was bringing up the reason Rose was thrown out of Hogwarts. "I…I believe I know what you are talking about…"

Scorpius' face went a deep shade of red as he ducked his head. "Oh…well…right…well…in the new future…if we get there…I'll make a point of trying not to do that…"

Hermione nodded, clearly able to tell that Scorpius was being genuine and that he liked Rose a lot. "Thank you…"

"I just…that caused a lot of problems with Rose and I…I don't want those again. I never really wanted to lose her…" Scorpius said, his voice very serious now as he turned back to Rose.

"Lose her?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She knew that Rose and Scorpius had obviously dated, but Rose had told her little about it.

"She broke up with me after that. I mean, made sense…her moving back to America and all but I told her we could work it out…I mean magic and all but…" Scorpius just shrugged.

"But what?" Hermione pressed.

"I don't know." Scorpius sighed.

Hermione wanted to learn more about her daughter and Scorpius was clearly someone who could tell her but she could tell he did not want to talk any more so she did not push. However, she had a newfound respect for Scorpius. He was a nice kid.

* * *

><p>Ron followed Harry down the hall and into the potions classroom, which was empty and relatively untouched, unlike the rest of the school. The death eaters had yet to ruin that classroom.<p>

"Is this a safe place to be doing this?" Ron asked as he watched Harry spread the horcruxes out on ne of the tables.

Harry shrugged. "As good as any…"

Ron nodded and tossed a Basilisk fang toward Harry who was holding up the door-knocker of the Malfoy Mansion.

"You don't want to do this?" Harry asked, a small smile on his face.

Ron swallowed hard. "You know those things don't bloody like me…"

"Yeah, but you've got Hermione…what else do you have to worry about?" Harry asked.

Ron shot Harry a dirty look until he realized that Harry was being completely sarcastic.

"I'll destroy this one, you do the next?" Harry asked.

"Lets do it together." Ron said.

Harry nodded, tossing Ron the doorknocker, which Ron set on the floor, swallowing hard before glancing back up at Harry. "Ready?"

Harry nodded, taking one quick step forward before slamming the fang down on the doorknocker. Instantly, a large black cloud filled the classroom.

"Harry…Potter…" The horcruxes creepy voice called.

"Not happening!" Ron said, slamming another fang down onto the horcrux. Instantly, the black cloud disappeared, but the entire castle shook violently.

Harry reached for the wall, steadying himself until the shaking stopped. He then glanced over, wide-eyed at Ron.

"Well…that's not bloody good…" Ron said simply.

"Lets get back to the Room of Requirements." Harry said.

Ron nodded and quickly followed Harry out of the Potions classroom, kicking the broken remains of the destroyed horcrux into the corner of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Lucius, with Draco and Narcissa at his side and Greyback in front of him, led a large group of death eaters and snatchers toward the Hogwarts Castle. He was ready for a fight; he was ready to watch Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and all of their future children crumble.<p>

As they approached the castle, dark smoke from fires around the grounds filled the air.

"Ahh, destruction." Lucius said with a satisfied grin.

Suddenly the earth shook and Draco winced in pain, feeling as if he had taken a blow to the gut. He stopped and doubled over, catching Lucius' attention.

"Unbelievable. Another horcrux down, I suspect." Lucius spat his words as he glared at Draco.

Draco just watched his father as he tried his best, with the help of his mother, to stand back up straight, the pain in his abdomen slowly starting to subside.

Lucius then turned his attention to Greyback. "Charge, now. Take no prisoners…kill them all…"

Greyback grinned widely. "As you wish."

"Destroy them all…and this dreadful school…" Lucius said.

Greyback nodded before racing his high and letting out a roar, his wand shooting green sparks into the air as the army of death eaters and snatchers cheered behind him. They were ready for the fight; they were ready to destroy Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Albus, James, and Hugo stood outside the Room of Requirements, none of them really wanting to be in their with a bleeding Rose and a bunch of other hurt and starving students all looking to their families for an answer; for a ray of hope.<p>

Hugo kicked a piece of rubble across the hall and it collided with the other wall. The second it did, the walls of the castle shook and Hugo's brown eyes grew wide.

"I didn't do that…" Hugo said.

The shaking stopped and James shook his head. "Of course you didn't…"

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Albus asked, glancing around.

A loud roar now filled the air and Hugo rushed toward a window of the castle. His eyes grew even wider and he stepped back.

"What is it? What do you see?" James asked his cousin, stepping toward Hugo.

James too, upon seeing what Hugo saw, stepped back, only making Albus step up.

"What in the bleeding hell…" Albus stepped backwards with his brother and cousin, unable to believe the massive amounts of death eaters and snatchers running toward the school, with Greyback in the lead.

"That's a lot of them…" Hugo said.

James nodded. "We better get back to the Room of Requirements…"

Hugo and Albus nodded in agreement and the three of them ran toward the Room of Requirements, ready to tell all inside what was coming directly at the school. They needed to be ready to fight, and they needed to be ready right now.


	45. Getting Ready For the Battle

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 45**

A rumble shook the Room of Requirements, causing all in there to glance around in worry and confusion, including Hermione, who was still sitting by Rose's unconscious side. Without realizing it, one hand slipped around Rose's limp one and the other moved to her pregnant stomach.

When the rumbling stopped a cough broke Hermione's train of thought and brought her attention back to Rose who was coughing, her eyes closed tightly.

"Rose?" Hermione said softly.

Rose grumbled and her eyes fluttered open a bit. "Errr…what…mom?"

Hermione just nodded, running her hand over Rose's hair and pushing some stray strands off her face.

Rose tried to sit up, but could not prop herself up on her injured arm.

"Just relax, you got hurt." Hermione said.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"You're father and I just got here…and from the looks of your arm we weren't a moment late…" Hermione said.

"You shouldn't be here…" Rose again tried to haul herself up on her lame arm but it was no use. She could hardly put weight on it at all.

"Don't you ever tell me where I should and shouldn't be again, do you understand? I'm your mother—" Hermione started slightly irritated about Rose leaving early now that she knew her daughter was safe for the moment.

"Not yet you're not and if something happens to you here you never will be." Rose said, collapsing back down on the blanket she was laying on. There was no way to hold her body up right now.

"I'll be fine. You're the one who looks like they need help." Hermione said.

"You need to get out of here. That rumble couldn't have been anything good." Rose said, starring up at the ceiling.

Hermione said nothing as she felt the same way about the rumble. She couldn't imagine it was a good rumble, but at the same time there was nothing that could be done about it. She did, however, quickly glance around and realized that Ron and Harry were both missing from the Room of Requirements still. She hoped they were okay.

Before she could worry too much, however, the doors to the Room of Requirements flew open and Ron and Harry came rushing in, slightly out of breath.

Scorpius immediately stood, obviously unaware that Rose had woken up yet. "What is it? What was that rumble?"

"Horcrux down." Ron said, glancing over and making eye contact with Hermione. He instantly saw that Rose was awake and he did feel slightly relieved. "Rose?"

"I'm good." Rose waved her good arm, catching Scorpius' attention and he quietly strode over to her.

"You destroyed a horcrux?" Ginny spoke up from her own corner.

Harry nodded. "Caused that shake…"

"Well, at least we are rid of another one of them…" Hermione stood and met Ron half way across the room. He instantly roped his arm around her protruding waste and gave her a small kiss on the shoulder.

"They are going to be mad." Rose tried to prop herself up again, though she winced in pain. "They know when we destroy a horcrux."

"Rose, you should lay back down…" Scorpius said. He was now standing behind her.

Rose glared at him before completely ignoring his request. She regretted kissing him now, if he was going to be overprotective. "This is going to be a problem."

"It had to be done." Ron said.

"I agree…but not with mom five feet from it." Rose was clearly mad at Ron for allowing Hermione to come. After all, they had come to an agreement back in Grimmauld Place that Hermione would not come to Hogwarts, yet here she was.

"I'm standing right here, and I can speak for myself." Hermione turned to Rose. "You're not calling the shots anymore. We are all here and we are together."

Rose sighed and flopped herself back down on her blanket.

"Why isn't anyone worried about that rumble?" Scorpius finally spoke up.

Rose rolled her eyes and glanced at Scorpius. "Honestly, after the past few months…that rumble wasn't that scary…"

Suddenly, the doors to the Room of Requirements swung open again and Hugo, Albus, and James came running in.

"Well, you may want to rethink that." Hugo panted at his sister's words.

"What?" Rose questioned her brother.

"They're coming." Albus said, catching his breath a bit.

Ron passed a worried glance to Harry and tightened his grip on Hermione.

"Who's coming?" Harry asked his son.

James, Hugo, and Albus passed a look between themselves before glancing back at all those starring at them.

"Malfoy…and an army of death eaters." Albus said, avoiding everyone's eyes. He was afraid he would stare down Scorpius otherwise.

"Damn it." Scorpius clenched his fist in frustration. He should have know that his family would come.

"They know we are all here." Rose said, still starring at the ceiling. "Including mom."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ron said quickly.

"They know. They wouldn't have all come here otherwise." Rose said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, what do we do then?" Ginny asked, moving towards Harry.

"We've gotta fight." Rose again tried to prop herself up and this time succeeded, slowly getting to her feet, though she held her limp arm close to her body with her opposite hand. She could barely move her harmed arm at all.

"You're not doing anything." Ron stepped forward.

"What? No way…" Rose started.

"Rose, look at your arm…" Scorpius spoke up.

Rose wheeled around to glare at her ex-boyfriend. "Its none of your business."

"No. But it is ours." Harry spoke up. "You're helping, Rose. Not out there…" He motioned out the main door.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do then?" Rose asked, though she knew in theback of her head, she was in no condition to go out and fight. Not yet, anyway. Maybe in a few hours, if she used the right charms on her arm.

"Stay with your mum." Ron spoke up, glancing back at Hermione, who seemed just as angry with him as Rose now.

"I'm helping." Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah, from the Gryffindor Tower. With Rose…neither of you are going outside. Not right now." Ron said.

Hermione went to object when suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. Her hand instantly flew there when she realized what it was. The baby inside had kicked for the first time, and Hermione knew now that Ron was right. She had to protect the baby growing within her. She wanted to tell Ron to feel the baby kick; to tell him what had happened, but Harry cut her off.

"Ginny, you and Lily should go as well…" Harry spoke up.

"What? Why? Because we are girls?" Ginny seemed annoyed.

"No." Harry moved up to Ginny, whispering in her ear. "Because Rose and Hermione aren't going to listen to anyone. I need you to keep an eye on the two of them for now."

Ginny thought for a moment, and she knew Harry was right. If Hermione and rose were sent up to the Gryffindor Tower alone neither would stay there. "Fine."

"What? No." Rose thought she could count on her Aunt Ginny to set her father and uncle straight. She agreed, Hermione belonged in the tower, but she wasn't going to sit aside and watch everyone else fight.

"Decision has been made, Rose." Ron said sternly.

Another loud rumble shook the castle.

"And we are out of time to agrue." Harry spoke up.

"I'm not…but I'm—" Rose started, but Scorpius moved up, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Rose, you have to stay. Keep your mum safe. That's what you came back to do. Let us fight a bit now, yeah?" Scorpius asked, his grey eyes bearing into Rose's blue ones.

Rose bit her lip, realizing Scorpius was right and quickly nodded, glancing back at her parents to see Ron and Hermione in each other's embrasss.

Ron quickly took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her. "I'll be back. I promise. Keep Rose safe."

Hermione just nodded, pulling Ron in for a hug and momentarily letting go of Rose. She squeezed Ron as best she could with her pregnant stomach. "I know you will."

"I love you, Hermione." Ron told her, kissing her forehead once more.

"I love you too…" Hermione whispered into Ron's shoulder before letting go of him and turning to Rose, who had her head down, waiting for her mother, aunt, and Lily to come with her.

"Good lucky." Ginny shouted to the group leaving the room of requirements as she moved toward Hermione and Rose with Lily at her side.

The pair of four girls watched the most important men in their life walk out the Room of Requirements, followed by a hoard of students ready to fight. When the room was nearly empty, the four glanced between themselves.

"Gryffindor Tower?" Lily asked.

"Lets go." Rose grumbled, leading Hermione, Ginny, and Lily from the room and into the hall. She wasn't happy with the way things were going right now, but she knew there was little she could do about it.

* * *

><p>Lucius made his way behind the army of death eaters charging Hogwarts, his son and wife at his side as he marched proudly forward into he courtyard, only to find it empty of Hogwarts students, or anyone to fight.<p>

"Interesting…not ready to face us, I guess…" Lucius said, obviously referring to the Weasley's and Potter's.

Draco couldn't help but feel a bit of relief that no one was out there. That meant his father couldn't immediately accuse Scorpius of being involved because they could not be certain that Scorpius was even there; not yet.

"What now?" Greyback turned to Lucius for an answer.

"Go." Lucius rolled his eyes.

Greyback nodded, sending two death eaters toward the door, only to see them fall back in pain.

"A spell…" Draco said, relief almost in his voice. There would be no way for them to get into the castle this way, and maybe that could buy more time for him to sort out if Scorpius was truly involved in everything. If he was, Draco wasn't sure what he would do. Scorpius was still his son, even if he had only known that for a few months.

Lucius turned a sharp eye on Draco before lifting his own wand to his throat, to project his voice.

"Potter! Weasley! We will find a way in! Best to come out now and give us what we have come for! No one else will be harmed if the mother and child-to-be are handed over!" Lucius spoke, his voice rumbling the castle, and then he sharply added. "Keep my blood-trading grandson for all I care! We've only come for one thing!"

Draco passed a helpless look to his mother who only looked away from him. She couldn't bear to look at her son, because Draco knew she was thinking the same thing he was. If Scorpius was involved, he was dead, and Draco knew that was not what he wanted. After all, if Scorpius had taken the Weasley's side, there was a reason. Maybe the future was not exactly what they all thought it was.

When there was no response from the castle to Lucius' request, Lucius only clenched his jaw in frustration, glancing around at the death eaters, and trying to figure out another way in; his thoughts only on Hermione and her unborn child. That child would die no matter what the consequences.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron led Scorpius, Hugo, James, and Albus plus a hoard of Hogwarts students ready to fight from the Room of Requirements and out into the hall. For Ron and Harry, the experience seemed surreal. They had been in the same position a mere few months earlier.<p>

"Here they come!" Albus called out.

All heads turned toward the courtyard, where the crowd of death eaters were rushing, a few going straight for the door. The students behind Ron and Harry seemed to flinch, waiting for the hall to be flooded with death eaters, but it never happened. Instead, the death eaters were deflected from the door.

"What the…" Ron shook his head in confusion.

Scorpius cleared his throat, holding his wand in his hand. "Its an enchantment Rose taught me a few years back to keep people away from her dorm room door…"

"Oh, and why would she need to do that?" Albus turned an accusing yet playful eye at Scorpius.

Scorpius caught the look of comprehension on Ron's face and the way Ron's face twisted in displeasure caused Scorpius' cheeks to burn red and he looked to the floor.

"Who cares? It worked!" James said, for once in his life sounding pleased with someone besides himself.

Suddenly, the castle shook with Lucius' voice and warning pounding through the air. Ron puffed his chest out in defiance as Lucius asked for Hermione and their unborn child, and Scorpius felt his stomach drop as his grandfather essentially called him out for helping.

"Looks like he's looking for a fight!" Albus shouted, his fists clenched.

Hugo nodded in agreement and glanced at Ron. "So lets give him one! No one threatens my mom and gets away with it!"

Ron, in turn, glanced at Harry, who was at his side. "Are we ready for this?"

"Hope so." Harry admitted before taking a deep breath and turning to the crowd of students behind him. "Watch out for each other, and good luck! Stay safe!"

The crowd of students cheered wildly at Harry's words, ready to follow him into this battle as blindly as they had a few months earlier, with the battle against Voldemort. It was clear; they trusted Harry with their lives.

* * *

><p>Rose paced by the window overlooking the courtyard in the Gryffindor Tower while Lily, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Rose had said nothing upon their arrival to the tower, though she had to hold her limp arm close to her chest.<p>

"Rose, sit down…" Lily said.

"Like hell…they are right there…" Rose glared down at Lucius who was making his way through the crowd in the courtyard. She wanted to be down there fighting; she should be.

Suddenly, Lucius' voice filled the air, his request for Hermione and his reference to Scorpius only making Rose even more angry.

When Lucius was done speaking, Rose could feel herself shaking in anger. She wanted nothing more then to go down to the courtyard and rip Lucius apart, not only for threatening her mother but for threatening Scorpius as well. She knew, if she got the chance, Lucius wouldn't live to see another day.

Rose was so caught up in her own thoughts that she had not heard Hermione come up beside her.

"Stopped getting yourself worked up…and come sit. I want to bandage that arm…" Hermione said, leading Rose away from the window, though Hermione herself spent an extra moment glancing down at the courtyard, clearly just as worried and possibly just as angry as Rose.

"It's fine." Rose tried to shrug out of Hermione's grip, but her arm hurt too much.

"Doesn't look fine." Hermione said, easing herself onto the couch as best as her pregnant stomach would allow.

"It doesn't matter. I should be down there. Fighting!" Rose motioned out the window.

"The point of all of this was to keep that baby safe…" Ginny reminded her niece, motioning to Hermione's stomach. "Or did you forget that?"

"Of course I didn't forget…" Rose rolled her eyes at her aunt.

"Then sit down and let your mum look at your arm." Ginny's voice Rose.

Rose furrowed her eyebrow at her aunt but did as she was told. Her Aunt Ginny had always had a way of putting her in her place maybe even more so then her own mother.

Rose lifted her arm for Hermione to examine, when suddenly, Hermione bent over in pain.

"Hermione?" Ginny said as the same time Rose said. "Mum?"

Hermione sat still for a moment, her eyes wide, before slowly moving back to a sitting position.

"Mum? What happened?" Rose panicked, all thoughts of going to the courtyard to fight fleeing her mind at the moment.

"The baby kicked…" Hermione said softly as a smile spread across her lips.

"What?" Rose shook her head in shock.

"It kicked…" Hermione smiled at her daughter, feeling for the first time just how true it was that she was carrying another life. She knew there had been a baby in there, but the baby had done little to show its interest in the outside world until now. And now, that the baby kicked, Hermione wanted nothing more then to protect it beyond measure. She wanted to kick herself for thinking she could go and fight. How could she risk such a precious, innocent life?

"Merlin. I thought something happened…" Rose rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, moving across the common room and slumping down in a seat next to the window, so she could see the courtyard.

"Well, that is something..." Hermione's smile faded as she placed two hands on her growing stomach. She had been happy, lost in the moment of feeling her child kick for the first time, but Rose had quickly brought her back to reality, and Hermione glanced away, bitting the inside of her cheek and wishing Ron could be there to feel their child.

Ginny wanted to correct Rose's behavior, but she did not want to destroy such a magical moment for Hermione, though it boggled Ginny's mind how Hermione could be pregnant and so calm given everything going on around them.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry watched Lucius pace he courtyard outside, and he was looking extremely agitated while the rest of the Death Eaters and snatchers seemed to be going increasingly restless.<p>

"I doubt that charms going to hold up much longer…" James spoke up from behind his father and uncle.

"It will be fine." Ron said quickly. He couldn't afford to think it wouldn't, because if it didn't, Hermione would be in danger.

"Maybe I should go out there?" Scorpius suggested. He was hiding behind a pillar next to Ron and Harry.

"What? No." Ron shook his head. He had grown to like Scorpius quite a bit in the short time they had been around each other, despite the fact that Scorpius had been with Rose.

"Why not? Might distract them a bit?" Scorpius said, though it was written on his face; he did not want to walk out there.

"And it will get you killed." Albus said, crouched down next to James and Hugo.

"Well, we can't sit here and wait…" Scorpius said.

"We will figure something out. Won't we?" Hugo asked, glancing at Ron and Harry.

Harry nodded, though it was evident he did not exactly have a plan.

"Fine! You do not want to come out and give us what we want, then we shall come in! Prepare to lose all!" Lucius' voice roared from outside.

Ron and Harry passed a worried glance at the words of the death eater outside. Both clearly knew it was only a matter of time before Lucius and his army got in, and both knew they needed a better plan then the one they had with the last war. Fighting recklessly could get people they needed to stay alive killed, like their future children and Hermione.

"Guess we are 'bout to fight?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "We need to keep them out of the castle..." Harry said.

"Agreed there." Ron passed a worried glance back at Hugo. He did not want to risk his son's life, but he knew they were nearly out of options. He just hoped Hugo was as good with a wand as Rose was.


	46. Charging the Battle Field

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 46**

Ron winced from his crouched position in the hallway, next to Harry, as he heard the death eaters connect with the large doors of the Hogwarts Castle. He knew it was only a matter of time before Scorpius' spell failed and then the enemy would pour into the school. Ron knew he couldn't let that happen because it would risk Hermione and their unborn baby. He knew they needed to keep the death eaters out of the building.

"We've gotta fight. We can't just sit here." Ron said to Harry.

Harry glanced back over his shoulder to see Albus, James, Hugo, and Scorpius lined up. He knew if one of them fell in this battle they would never get a chance to even live, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to live with himself then; especially if it was James or Albus.

"Harry, I know what you are thinking because I am thinking the same thing 'bout Hugo. But we need to end this. We need to keep Hermione safe so that they all can live in a safe future." Ron said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and trying to regain his best friends attention.

Harry sighed and then after a long moment, nodded. "Right."

"Are we gonna do this?" Albus grinned from behind, clearly ready for a fight.

Harry gave his middle son a quick head nod, before his voice grew loud so the other students around him could hear as well.

"We need to move. Please be safe…keep them out at all costs…" Harry said.

The crowd cheered.

Ron glanced back at Hugo who only gave a nod and stiff upper lip. It was enough for Ron to know his son was ready to do whatever was necessary and so he turned back to Harry. "Ready?"

"Together." Harry nodded.

Ron nodded as well and both boys stood, rushing the door in front of them and blasting curses into the courtyard as they did so, catching the death eaters and Lucius off guard.

Ron laughed wildly as he took out two death eaters. He had never felt better, finally able to release some of his bent up aggression and anger at all the threats to his and his future families lives that he had received the past few months.

However, as quickly as Ron and Harry though they had the upper hand, they realized they had lost it, the death eaters regaining their composure and had even taken a few students out to the right of the best friends.

"Bloody hell…" Ron grunted, punching a death eater in the face. Suddenly, he remembered he needed to keep an eye on someone else and quickly scanned the crowd, only to see Hugo doing just fine, alongside Scorpius, a few yards across the courtyard.

"Rush the gates! I want Granger and her meddling daughter brought to me! My grandson as well!" Lucius called out over the crowd.

Ron turned to see Lucius, anger filling every inch of his ginger body. He wanted nothing more then to tackle Lucius to the ground and beat him to a bloody pulp, and suddenly, Ron found himself rushing at the blonde death eater, rage in his eyes and his wand held high in his hand.

Ron sent a spell toward Lucius, though another death eater jumped in front, taking it for his leader, and only angering Ron more. Ron was so caught up in attacking Lucius he had forgotten all about the death eaters, who were in fact, charging at the doors of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Rose banged her fist against the glass in the Gryffindor Tower as she glanced down at the courtyard which had erupted into complete madness earlier. She had, at first, been able to see Scorpius, her father, and brother, but now it was hard to keep track of them and she was worried, though she knew as long as she could remember them and was still standing their then all three of them were alive.<p>

"This is bad…" Rose grumbled.

"They will be fine." Ginny spoke up from her seat next to Hermione, seeing the worry written on Hermione's face and not wanting to upset the pregnant girl more then she was.

Rose just rolled her eyes at her aunt and continued to watch the scene below when something else caught her eye. A group of death eaters pushing past some students, right into the doors of Hogwarts.

"Damn it!" Rose growled, causing Hermione, Ginny, and Lily to jump.

"What?" Lily asked.

"They got in. Death eaters got through the front doors…" Rose moved away from the window.

"What?" Hermione was on her feet, moving to see, and sure enough, death eaters were now flooding through the courtyard and into the school, though students were trying desperately to keep them out. Hermione quickly backed away, a hand slipping to her swelling midsection.

"We need to barricade the door." Ginny moved across the common room.

"But there is a spell on it. No one can get in here." Lily reminded her mother.

"Yeah, we will see how long that will last." Rose said, agreeing with Ginny and trying her best to push the couch up against the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you really think they can get up here?" Lily asked, nervous now.

"We aren't going to take any chances…" Hermione moved from the window, reaching for her wand and waving it over her head, silently casting a charm.

"What did you just do?" Rose turned an accusing eye.

"It's a repelling charm. No one can get in and no one can get out…for now anyway." Hermione said, easing her pregnant body back into an armchair in the corner of the room. She did not want to look out the window; she did not want to worry about Ron or Hugo or Harry.

"Can't get out?" Rose narrowed her eyes at her mother. "But what if—"

"You aren't going anywhere. None of us are." Hermione said simply, her voice indicating that the conversation was over.

Ginny, however, sided with Rose. "Hermione, if something happens…if we should need to leave—"

"Nothing is going to happen." Hermione said, folding her arms across her round belly.

Ginny just shot Rose a worried look, but Rose's face had resolve in it and Ginny could see her niece was already working out a plan in her head, in case something did happen. Ginny knew she had to trust that Rose would come up with a good idea.

* * *

><p>Ron pushed through a crowd of death eaters, expelling a few wands and stunning a few more as he ran frantically toward the doors of Hogwarts. He had seen them fall, and the death eaters rush into the school, and now he knew Hermione was in immediate danger.<p>

As he dodged a jinx and moved past a werewolf, Ron heard his name being yelled.

"Uncle Ron!" A voice called.

Ron registered his name _Ron_, but the uncle part threw him off for a moment and he almost didn't bother to look until he heard another familiar voice.

"Dad! Help!" Hugo shouted.

Ron whipped around to see Hugo and James pinned against a far wall, three large death eaters looming in front of them and Ron didn't even need to think. All that registered was that Hugo was in immediate danger, and so he quickly ran forward.

"_Crucio_!" Ron roared.

A death eater fell, freeing James.

James blasted another death eater away, but Hugo was still being restrained, and that was when Ron saw it, a large blade emerged from the pocket of the death eater holding Hugo.

"Hugo!" Ron roared, rearing his wand back just as the death eater raised the large knife high in the air, grinning and ready to plunge it into Hugo.

The next thing happened so fast, Ron couldn't even be sure he was the one who yelled it, though it was his voice. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The death eater holding Hugo went limp at the young boys feet and Hugo slowly glanced up wide-eyed at Ron. He had never in his life seen his father take another person's life.

"You alright?" Ron asked his son.

Hugo just nodded simply. He did not know what else to say or do, and he didn't have much time to think about it, as a scene erupted over Ron's shoulder. "Behind you!"

Ron shook his head in confusion and was about to question his son, when Hugo moved a bit past him, forcing Ron to turn around and see Greyback running toward them at full speed.

Ron barely had time to get his wand out, before Greyback was lunging through the air at him. Ron closed his eyes, putting himself between Greyback and Hugo. He would not let his son take a bit from the werewolf.

But the impact of Greyback's weight against Ron never came, and after a long minute, Ron opened his eyes to see Greyback struggling with someone else. A blonde boy; Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron did not know why; he should have no loyalty to the son of a death eater; to the son of his enemy, and yet he found his feet pulling him quickly toward the werewolf and Scorpius. Some part of him felt the boy deserved to be saved, and not just because he had just saved Hugo.

"Let him go!" Ron roared at Greyback, pulling his wand out, ready to blast the werewolf.

But Greyback grabbed Scorpius by the throat, holding him out in front of him so that Ron could not attack him without hitting Scorpius.

"This has nothing to do with you, blood traitor!" Greyback growled back.

And before Ron could say another word, another death eater blasted a stunning spell at him, knocking him to his feet. By the time he was getting pulled back off the ground by James and Hugo, who had taken down the death eater, Greyback and Scorpius were across the courtyard, on their way toward Draco and Lucius.

* * *

><p>Rose continued to watch from the window, and now the sight below her made her stomach turn and before she realized what she was doing, her fists were connecting with the glass window of the Gryffindor Tower.<p>

"Rose? What is it?" Hermione was on her feet as fast as her pregnant body could move.

"NO! NO! LET HIM GO!" Rose shouted, ignoring her mother.

This time, worry seemed to fill Ginny and Lily as much as Hermione and all three were moving toward the window.

"Let who go, Rose? Who do they have?" Hermione was panicked. Was it Ron? Or Hugo?

"Stop!" Rose shouted again at the scene below, ignoring all voices in the common room with her.

"Is it Harry? Or Ron?" Ginny questioned.

Rose just continued to bang on the window, screaming and not allowing another person through.

"Rose! Rose! Stop it!" Hermione could feel panic rising within her.

"Rose!" Lily finally launched herself forward grabbing her cousin who seemed to instantly collapse into her arms, tears filling Rose's eyes.

"Rose? Who is it? Who did they take?" Hermione asked, kneeling down to Rose who was now held by Lily while Ginny moved to the window, trying to figure out what had upset Rose so much.

"Scorpius…" Rose crocked out, and then was quickly on her feet.

"Merlin's beard. I thought it was someone else…" Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she turned away from the window. The battle looked bruatal below and she could honestly hardly make anything out.

But Rose was not even listening to her aunt as she marched toward the common room door, her wand in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned, shocked that Rose was already out of her grasp.

"Out of here! I've gotta help him! They will kill him!" Rose said, examining the door.

"You can't leave. It's sealed." Lily reminded Rose.

"Unseal it." Rose turned, glaring at the pregnant teen that would someday be her mother.

Hermione had seen that look in Rose's eyes somewhere before, and she instantly registered it as the look of anger that had flashed through Ron's eyes months earlier, when Ron had abandoned her and Harry in the forest on the horcrux hunt.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not letting you out, Rose. If something happens to you—"

"If something happens to him, I'll never forgive you." Rose countered.

"If something happens to him, you will forget him!" Lily reminded Rose. It wasn't worth losing her cousin over, not Scorpius.

Rose's eyes were wild as they scanned over to Lily. She knew Lily was right; if one of them were to die in this reality, none of them would remember.

This thought, however, had the opposite effect then Lily thought it would. Instead of calming down, Rose moved swifter toward the door, slamming it with all the might her lame arm would allow and wincing instantly in pain.

"Stop! Stop! You will just hurt yourself more…" Hermione seemed to awake from the trance she had been put in by Rose's last words. She moved forward, swaying under the weight of her baby bump and gently put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I'll open it."

"Hermione, are you mental? She can't go down there alone…" Ginny stepped forward.

"She won't be." Hermione turned her gaze on Ginny.

"Wait, what?" Rose's brow furrowed as she rounded her pregnant, teenage mother to face Hermione. "Open it and let me go. I will be fine."

"You're not going alone. If you are going to leave I'm coming with you." Hermione said.

"No you're not!" Rose and Ginny spoke almost at the same moment.

"Yes, I am." Hermione said rather calmly. "I am not losing any of my children. If you are going, Rose. I am going…"

"No you aren't, mom. Listen to me. Open this damn door and then just stay here with Aunt Ginny and Lily. I will be fine, but I won't be okay if I have to worry about you." Rose said simply. She had a plan; she knew how to safe Scorpius, but she was afraid she wouldn't execute it right with her mother there. It would be too big of a risk.

"And I won't be okay if I have to worry about you…or your brother or your father. It was silly to come up here in the first place. We belong together." Hermione said, moving forward and lifting the spell off the door.

"No it wasn't." Rose moved around to place herself between the door and Hermione. "Please, stay here…"

"No, I won't—" Hermione started.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Rose roared, whipping her wand out and hitting Hermione with the spell before quickly moving to grab Hermione's falling body.

"Are you mental?" Lily moved forward, grabbing her hand's still body.

"She'll be fine…" Rose said, helping Lily move Hermione to the couch before glancing up at Ginny. "Don't let her come after me. Keep her here, Aunt Ginny, promise me?"

"Promise me you bring everyone back safe." Ginny said.

Rose just nodded. "Keep her safe."

"I will." Ginny said, glancing down at Hermione with a small smile. Rose could be a pain in the butt, but Ginny would not deny she was impressed with her niece for her quick thinking.

"Thanks." Rose nodded and sprinted out the now unsealed door, leaving Ginny, Lily, and a still Hermione behind.

Once the sound of Rose's footsteps were gone, Lily turned to her mother.

"Do you know how to put that spell back on the door?" Lily asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, but we can try until Hermione wakes up…then hopefully she can do it."

"We need to do it before she wakes up, or she will chase Rose out of here…" Lily said.

Ginny nodded in agreement, glancing down to see Hermione's eyes moving, almost glaring at Ginny and Ginny was certain Hermione was furious, and would only be worse once the spell wore off. She realized they needed to think of something fast or she would have to continually use the spell on Hermione until everything was over, and she could only imagine the wrath Hermione would unleash then, when she finally was able to move.


	47. The Snakes Den

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 47**

Ginny knew that when the spell that Rose had placed Hermione under wore off Hermione would be furious at them all, but Ginny did not have the heart to put the spell on Hermione again, so she and Lily sat silently, the roars of the battle raging below, waiting for Hermione to move again.

And, after awhile, she did, and when she regained her motion, Hermione was instantly sitting up on the couch, furious.

"How could you let her do that to me?" Hermione glared at Ginny.

"She's your daughter…" Ginny said weakly.

"And obviously a handful." Hermione was on her feet as fast as her pregnant stomach would allow.

"There's the understatement of the year…" Lily said under her breath.

"Well, now we just need to go after her." Hermione said simply.

"What? No. We are staying up here, like we are supposed to. If Rose wants to be an idiot and go after that Malfoy kid, let her, but you are staying put. You need to keep that baby safe." Ginny said, motioning to Hermione's pregnant stomach.

"I am sick and tired of everyone telling me what I need to do!" Hermione snapped so suddenly that both Ginny and Lily jumped a few feet back.

"Hermione, we just thought—" Ginny started.

"I'm beyond livid with Rose's behavior, Ginny, don't make me angry with you." Hermione warned. "Now we are going down there and we are helping and we are finding our families and that is that, understood?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow, surprised at how forceful Hermione was being. "Hermione—"

"Ginny, you are either coming with me or you aren't." Hermione said, pulling her wand from her pocket and waddling over to the door, never realizing before just how big her stomach had actually gotten.

Ginny sighed and followed after Hermione, forcing Lily to come as well. "Merlin, fine…but if something happens to you, I am not going to be held responsible…"

"Nothing is going to happen…now lets go." Hermione said, cautiously opening the door to the common room and taking a step out into the deserted and eerily quiet halls of the tower. Hermione kept her wand held firm, knowing it could be only a matter of seconds before a death eater came out at them. She had done this all before, but this time, she was more prepared then ever.

* * *

><p>Lucius could see through the smoke and battle raging in front of him, Greyback moving through the crowd with Scorpius tightly in his grip. The sight made Lucius grin widely and turn an accusing eye on Draco who stood next to him, also clearly having seen Greyback, because Draco had gone pale.<p>

"Now we shall see what your son has to say…" Lucius said, his nose in the air as he focused back on Greyback and Scorpius, who were now within feet of them.

"Silence!" Lucius called aloud, sending a stunning charm at once, and all stopped fighting, focusing on what was going on near Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa.

Ron, who had managed to pull a death eater off Hugo, held his son tightly, his arm around Hugo's neck and chest, as he glanced over the crowd. It reminded him eerily of that moment, months earlier, when Voldemort had come to the same courtyard, Harry's lifeless body in Hagrid's arms. The silence and crowd moved in the same way. The death eaters moved behind Lucius and the students pulled their injured friends toward the castle doors.

The only difference was, this time; Harry had made his way next to Ron. Harry was alive this time.

"What is he doing?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

Ron shook his head. He had no answer.

"He's got Scorpius…" Albus whispered as well. He and James had moved up along side Ron and Harry.

"And now the time has come for traitors to be marked…" Lucius grinned widely as Greyback threw Scorpius to the ground in front of Lucius.

Draco, however, looked as though he was going to be sick and swallowed hard, looking away from his son from the future.

"Whatever it is, Draco doesn't like it." Ron had noticed how Draco was behaving.

"Now…as you all know…this is my grandson…from the future…_Scorpius Malfoy!"_ Lucius motioned to Scorpius who was kneeling in front of him.

A large roar of boos seemed to emerge from the death eaters. The students of Hogwarts remained silent.

"What in the bloody hell…" Albus mumbled.

"He knows. He must know Scorpius helped us…" Ron said, equally as low as his nephew's voice.

"Get up, boy…" Lucius growled, using his walking stick to raise Scorpius' bruised and battered face to meet his eyes.

Scorpius glared up definitely. If he was going to die, he was doing to die with honor and grace, and he would die for Rose; for her cause. He could think of no better way.

"Get up…" Draco repeated his father's words to his son, though his were much more pleading rather then angry.

Scorpius complied and got to his feet.

"This young man…" Lucius grabbed Scorpius by the throat, and spoke to the crowd. "…is a blood-trading, repulsive, deluded individual." Lucius then focused his words on Scorpius, shaking the boy's neck hard. "I am disgusted to have you as part of my family."

"Not as disgusted as I am to be part of it…" Scorpius said through a clenched jaw.

"So you don't deny then, that you are helping the Weasley girl and her filthy mudblood of a mother try and bring that blithering mixed-blooded disgrace of a child into this world? The one that would end all your own family has worked for?" Lucius spoke loudly so the whole crowd could hear.

"Don't you call Hermione that! Or my kid!" Ron roared over the crowd, causing all eyes to turn on him, silence throughout the group.

"I would suggest you keep your mouth shut, Weasley. You're entire family is a disgrace to the wizarding world and when I am done with my grandson, you will be next…or better yet that pregnant mudblood of yours and your children first…yes, I think you should watch them suffer…" Lucius grinned, causing the death eaters to laugh loudly.

"Lucius, you can't kill Scorpius…he's our own…" Narcissa feared what her husband planned to do with her grandson. Even if the boy had betrayed them, Narcissa felt it was not without reason, and she could not let Lucius just take his life.

"That is true, dear. He is one of us…and so whatever his growing mind told him was the right thing to do…I am sure can be…corrected…" Lucius cocked an eyebrow at his grandson. "But you will be punished…and I think the perfect punishment is killing that Weasley girl, the one you care about so much…Rose? Is that her name…"

Scorpius' brows furrowed in defiance and he was glad Rose was nowhere near the battle. Lucius would never get to her up in the tower. Rose and Hermione, and Hermione's unborn baby would be safe.

"Where is that little brat?" Lucius scanned the crowd, his eyes moving to where Ron had shouted from, but he was disappointed to not see Rose near him.

"She's not out here." Scorpius said loudly. "She is safe. Away from you…"

"Bloody hell that kids a git…" Ron shook his head. He had been exactly like Scorpius, ready to take the fall for Hermione months earlier at Malfoy Manor, but he knew the Malfoy's better then that, and he would have thought Scorpius would to. They wouldn't touch Scorpius, not only because he himself was a Malfoy but because he was physically stronger then Rose and could put up a better fight.

Like Ron could of. That was why Bellatrix had refused to take him instead of Hermione. Hermione was physically weaker. Though Ron knew Hermione was much stronger then him mentally; she had proved it that day.

"Oh, safe is she?" Lucius laughed and so did all the other death eaters. "And what makes you think that after we don't kill these…idiots…that we won't go and get her?" Lucius motioned to the students.

"Because you won't kill all of us!" Lavender Brown roared over the crowd, surprising everyone.

Ron cocked an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend who was now making her way toward him. He realized, she was a rather scary girl when she wanted to be, and he wondered if she had always been like that or if it was because she was a werewolf now.

"You get your family out of here, Ron…we won't let them come after you." Lavender said.

Ron furrowed his brow. How had Lavender understood about his family. He went to ask, but she was being awful insightful.

"McGonagall told us everything…why do you think we all rallied to fight behind you? You and Harry and Hermione…your kids are important…you get them all to safety. I promise, we will fight out here for you." Lavender said.

"Uh…thank you…Lavender…" Ron stammered.

"Touching, really…but I doubt you could really stop all of us…" Lucius motioned to his army. "The only way any of you are getting out of here alive is if I get that _mudblood_, Granger girl, and the beast she is carrying and_…Rose_…for good measure…" Lucius grinned at Scorpius when he said Rose's name.

"You're not getting any of them!" Scorpius cried, his voice deep with rage.

"Fine…_Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius roared into the crowd, and suddenly a third year in Ravenclaw fell to the ground. Dead.

The whole crowd of students took a step back, shocked at what had just happened. Draco bowed his head and Scorpius stood in shock for a moment.

"Now…I want that mudblood and her daughter…" Lucius roared at the crowd. "Or another one of you dies…"

There was hesitation among the crowd for a moment, but then Ron spoke up.

"You can't have them!" Ron roared. He would protect his family at all costs.

"You're a coward, Lucius…just like your son…" Harry yelled, causing Draco to look up a bit.

But Harry and Ron were equally shocked when Draco made no retort but instead dropped his head again.

"I'll get what I want, Weasley! _Crucio_!" Lucius roared, hitting Ron before anyone had time to react.

Ron withered in pain on the floor. He couldn't focus on anything except what felt like thousands of bolts of lightening rippling through his skin. In that moment he didn't care if he died; he didn't care what happened, as long as the pain stopped.

And it did. Ron blinked his eyes trying to focus just in time to hear Hugo's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Hugo asked.

"Who? What?" Ron tried to focus and noticed there was someone else there now. Rose. She was standing over him.

"Rose! You should be with Hermione…" Harry scolded his niece.

"Yeah…" Ron sat up. "What are you…what in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Rose!" Lucius' voice roared over the crowd.

Rose sighed, glancing down at her dad. "I can't let Scorpius get hurt…"

Before Ron could say another word. Rose stood straight up and walked through the crowd, stopping yards from Lucius so she could square off.

"Well…here I am…just like you wanted…" Rose glared and then glanced at Scorpius who shook his head at her indicating he did not want her there.

"You don't take after your mother at all, do you? Even for a mudblood she was intelligent…but you…you walk right into the snakes den." Lucius grinned at Rose.

"Did I? Or do I have something that you want?" Rose quickly glanced at Scorpius, who looked slightly confused, and then cocked an eyebrow at Lucius.

Lucius, in turn, raised an eyebrow back, clearly trying to understand the meaning behind her twisted words. He glanced down at his grandson momentarily for clarification, but found nothing on the boy's face exception confusion.

* * *

><p>Hermione led Ginny and Lily slowly down the stairs from the Gryffindor Tower toward the entrance to the courtyard. They knew death eaters and snatchers alive had snuck into the school, but suddenly all was very still; very quiet.<p>

"What is going on?" Ginny questioned, a nervous tingle running down her spine.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered back as they slowed up around a corner, her hand on her pregnant stomach as if that would stop it from being distended.

"Its quiet out there…far too quiet for anything good." Ginny said, her voice a bit louder. No one was around to hear them.

"And we haven't passed one snatcher or death eater…they got in here, we saw them…so where are they?" Lily added.

Suddenly, a thunderous screamed form outside filled the halls and Hermione felt her knees buckle, her hand quickly moving to her pregnant stomach to calm herself. She knew that cry. It was Ron, and he was in pain.

"Hermione?" Ginny moved forward, grabbing Hermione's shoulders to steady her friend.

"Its Ron. That's Ron screaming…" Hermione said softly, her mind racing. Why would he be screaming like that? Was he hurt? Everything awful that could be happening to Ron raced through Hermione's head in that instant.

"Hermione, maybe we should go back to the tower—" Ginny started.

Hermione turned a nasty eye on Ginny. "And leave Ron?"

Before Ginny could object, Hermione was moving as fast as her pregnant body would allow toward the courtyard. She slowed down when she got to the gates, and heard Ron's screams die down.

However, Ron's cries were replaced with something much worse; the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice beckoning Rose forward.

Hermione glanced over the crowd from her hidden spot by the window, when Ginny and Lily reached her, and they could see Lucius holding Scorpius with Draco and Narcissa at his side, and Rose, stepping through the crowd.

"What is she doing?" Lily whispered about Rose.

Hermione just shook her head and scanned the crowd quickly, seeing Ron and Hugo's red hair through the crowd. She then slipped out, toward her boyfriend and future son, no one in the crowd even noticing because all the attention was focused on Rose.

When Hermione reached Ron, she grabbed him quickly, so happy to see he was safe. He however, was shocked to see her.

"Hermione? What are you doing down here?" Ron shook his head, glancing over at Ginny and Lily who had joined them and scowled at his sister. "She's supposed to be up in the tower! Safe!"

"She came down on her own…not exactly easy to stop her…" Ginny rolled her eyes as she motioned to Hermione.

"What is Rose doing?" Hermione ignored the brother and sister and focused on her future daughter.

"Dunno…but bloody hell, you need to get out of here…" Ron said, pulling Hermione close to him and kissing her on the head. He was slightly happy to see her, but more worried then happy.

"I'm not leaving you. We need to get Rose and Hugo and get out of here…" Hermione said, her hand instinctively reaching out and pulling Hugo closer to her as only a way a mother would.

Hugo responded by grabbing Hermione and hugging her fiercely. He didn't care that she was only the teen version of his real mother; he just wanted someone to hold him as he watched his sister nearly walk to her death in front of them.

"Rose isn't going to leave Scorpius…" Lily spoke up as she and Ginny filed in next to Harry, Albus, and James.

Everyone fell silent, all knowing that Lily's words were exactly right.

"Well, Rose…it's taken us so long to officially meet. Last time, I wasn't sure what you were capable of…" Lucius' voiced filled the air as he watched Rose square off to him.

Rose just narrowed her eyes at Lucius.

"Can't speak or two dumb to think of the right words? Makes sense…the child of a Weasley and mudblood…" Lucius scoffed.

"Well…we can agree on one thing…she is a mudblood." Rose said, surprising everyone in the crowd.

Hermione's mouth gapped open in shock as Ron's jaw set in anger and Hugo shook his head in clear confusion.

Scorpius screwed his face up at Rose, shocked to hear her use a term she hated with everything in her. _What was she doing?_

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "You seemed to love your mother…change of heart?"

"We all play our part…" Rose took two casual steps forward. She knew she had to sell it with everything she had; this was her plan.

"And what part would you be playing?" Lucius asked, clearly suspicious.

"Well…not just me…Scorpius as well…" Roe glanced over at Scorpius, seeing the confusion on his face and praying he could understand the lie on hers. She needed him to follow her lead if any of them planned on getting out alive.

Scorpius cocked his eyebrow. He had no idea what Rose was talking about. _Had she lost her mind?_

"Scorpius?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at his grandson.

Scorpius' eyes darted from Rose to Lucius and then back to Rose, and then he saw it. It was in Rose's eyes; she was begging him to agree. She was begging him to play along, and it was a game, wasn't it? Scorpius quickly realized that Rose's mind was working faster then his, and whatever she was getting at, he needed to agree.

"Yes…" Scorpius nodded firmly at Lucius much to the relief of Rose, and seemingly Draco and Narcissa as well.

"And what part would that be?" Lucius asked again.

"The part of martyr…or rather yet…the one the Dark Lord will praise when he returns." Rose gave a sly grin.

Lucius laughed. "That's absurd…"

"Is it? Why would that baby be special but not me or my brother? We all come from the same parents…'" Rose motioned toward Hermione's pregnant stomach.

"Because that's the prophecy—" Lucius started.

"Or that's the lie. Rose smirked, taking a step forward and then dropping her smirk, very serious again. "Ask Scorpius if you don't believe me…"

Lucius turned and cocked an eyebrow at Scorpius.

"Uh…yeah…yes…she—" Scorpius stuttered, unsure of what he was supposed to be saying.

"That baby can't destroy anything…you are so focused on the false prophecy we stuck you on that you missed what was actually going on…and now that Scorpius and I are ready, you will be groveling at our feet alongside the Dark Lord…" Rose rambled, trying to buy herself time as she sorted her lie out properly in her head.

"What are you even talking about? Spitting nothing but vile—" Lucius seemed enraged.

"Vile truth. Scorpius and I…we've been working to bring the Dark Lord back for a while now…in the future. Thing is…we needed something, something…from this time…that's why we came back here." Rose managed to think up quickly. She knew her story hardly made sense, but it was buying her time, and hopefully, would lead to enough confusion that she could get everyone she cared about to safety.

"That's not true." Lucius said quickly.

"It isn't?" Rose glanced at Scorpius, begging him to understand and play along.

Scorpius got the message and grinned, yanking at the Death Eater who was holding him steady. "It is true…grandpa…"

"Of course…it doesn't mean you can't be of some help, Lucius…when the Dark Lord comes, I can make sure you are put on his good side…" Rose took a step forward, feeling bolder, now that Lucius seemed a little caught off guard.

"What in the bleeding hell is she talkin' bout?" Ron glanced at Albus and Hugo.

"Dunno…can't be true though." Albus shook his head.

"Maybe Rose has a plan…though it sounds stupid from here…" Hugo whispered.

"You can chose to not believe us…and die like the rest of this disgusting lot…" Rose glanced around. "Or you can give us a chance to prove to you just how loyal we are to the Dark Lord."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"It doesn't make sense…she's a half-blood…her mother's a mudblood…why would the Dark Lord want that?" Greyback chimed in.

"Yes…answer that, Weasley…." Lucius glared at Rose now.

"Simple…" Rose shrugged, trying to thing of a good excuse though she was drawing a blank.

Scorpius decided to jump in. "Rose and I are bound…connected. One we consummated our relationship…her being the daughter of an unfortunately rather talented mudblood and a pureblood…and me being a descendent of such a rich line…well…the two of us together are much more powerful then anyone you could imagine."

Rose nodded, impressed by Scorpius' lie. "Right…so…the Dark Lord knows that."

Lucius thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I have no reason to trust you."

"True…but if we aren't lying, and you don't trust us…the Dark Lord will have no reason to keep you alive." Rose smirked back, wondering how long she could keep this front up for.

"Make her prove it." Draco seemed to have found his voice again, especially if it meant Scorpius would be kept safe.

"Fine…yes…if your mother and that thing she is carrying don't matter…prove it." Lucius agreed.

"I will…if we can ever find her. I don't know where they've hidden her, but I'd have no problem slitting her throat…" Rose assured Lucius, glad she had kept her mother in the Gryffindor Tower.

"No she isn't." Draco said quickly, ready to save Scorpius at all costs. "She's right there…"

The crowd moved aside and stared where Draco was pointing; right where Hermione was standing frozen.

Ron's fist balled up as he and Harry stepped in front of Hermione, and Rose felt all the color drain from her face. This had not been part of her plan.


	48. The Blame Game

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 48**

Rose felt as if the entire world was falling down around her as her eyes made contact with Hermione's. She had sworn her mother was up safe in the tower, that was why she had been so bold as to offer to kill her, because she never thought she could touch her, but now her mother was feet away and it was between Hermione's life and Scorpius'.

"Well, well, well…looks like the truth will be told after all. Bring the mudblood up here!" Lucius ordered.

Immediately Greyback launched forward, tossing students aside as he and three other snatchers moved toward Hermione.

Ron, however, instantly moved in front of his pregnant girlfriend, and Harry stepped in front of Hermione as well, quickly joined by Ginny and Hugo, all four of their wands raised.

"Get lost." Ron said, glaring at Greyback.

"_Crucio!"_ Greyback roared, hitting Ron with the curse again.

Ron instantly fell to his feet, but to Greyback's surprise, the curse was lifted once Hugo kicked the wand from the Werewolf's hand.

The werewolf launched himself onto Hugo, ready to go for the bit.

"_Stupify_!" Harry roared, knocking the werewolf back.

Ron got back to his feet, placing himself in front of a stunned and shaking pregnant Hermione.

"Ron…are you—" Hermione started.

"I'm fine." Ron assured her, though his eyes stayed locked on the werewolf.

"Hand her over!" Lucius roared over the crowd.

"Gonna have to kill us first!" Ron shouted back.

Lucius turned an eye on a stunned Rose. "Well, prove yourself then. Kill the lot of them if you are telling the truth…" He motioned to her family.

Rose stood frozen for a moment feeling as if her world was crashing down around her. She had no idea what to do but now, either way, she would lose something. Either a member of her family or Scorpius because of her own miscalculation.

Her mind raced frantically and she was glad that, as her father would always say, she had gotten her mother's intelligence. Quickly, she came up with a way to potentially fix the problem at hand, or at least safe everyone at the risk of herself.

Rose turned to Lucius with a shrug. "Fine…bring her here and I will."

"What? Rose?" Ron roared loudly, his the shock of his daughter's words had left him defenseless for a moment.

Greyback took that split second to swat Hugo out of the way and shove Ginny so that Harry moved for her, before he slammed Ron right to the ground and roughly grabbed Hermione, yanking the pregnant girl through the crowd.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed, trying to kick the werewolf who only pulled her tighter, threatening to crush her stomach and the life growing inside of it.

Within seconds, Hermione was flung down in front of Rose.

Rose swallowed hard as Lucius handed her a knife and then snaked his hands around Hermione's throat, holding her head up to face Rose as he pushed the pregnant teen to her knees.

"Well?' Lucius tempted.

Rose's eyes raced everywhere from Scorpius, who was still being held, to Ron, Hugo and her extended family, who were all struggled against their own captors, to the faces of the horrified students, who all seemed to stunned to move. She had no idea what to do.

"Prove yourself." Lucius told her.

"Let Scorpius go…" Rose replied, her voice a bit shaky.

"What?" Lucius asked, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Let Scorpius go and I'll do it." Rose said, her voice louder now as she tried to buy time.

"Let him go, Lucius. She seems to be telling the truth." Narcissa said, wanting to see her grandson safe.

Lucius nodded and Scorpius was thrust forward, toward Rose, free of his captor.

Scorpius shuffled next to Rose noticing the slight look of panic behind her blue eyes. She realized whatever plan she had come up with was not failing miserable and she had no idea what to do with the knife in her hand and the pregnant, teen version of her mother in front of her.

"Well then…proceed…" Lucius motioned to Hermione.

"Er…I…" Rose started, unsure of what to do next.

"_Rose…"_ Scorpius said softly under his breath, as if to warn her that she was being silly even contemplating what she was doing.

Rose however, ignored Scorpius, having clearly decided what she was going to do. She took a step forward, roughly yanking Hermione to her feet.

"Rose!" Ron roared against the hold of a Death Eater. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Get up." Rose jerked Hermione so that they were eye-to-eye with one another.

Hermione was clearly shocked by her daughter's behavior and her brown eyes frantically searched her daughter's blue eyes for a race of anything comforting; the glance that would tell her that her daughter had a plan, but Rose's eyes were cold and calculating, making Hermione's own fill with tears. After all this, her daughter was going to be the one to end her?

Hermione felt sick to her pregnant stomach at the idea of it. She had believed everything Rose had said to her, and clearly so had everyone else, but apparently now it had all been a lie.

"I trusted you…" Hermione whispered, but it was sharp and venomous as she glared at Rose.

"Did you?" Rose cocked an eyebrow at Hermione as Lucius moved closer to the mother and daughter.

"What's taking so long? Is this not what you claim to have been waiting to do all the while?" Lucius asked, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder but looking at Rose. "Or are you unsure of how to do it, Rose? Because I assure you, it is quite easy. You simply twist the knife until their eyes roll into their head."

Lucius then took Rose's hand which held the knife and lifted it to Hermione's stomach. "There…now push it in."

Rose took a deep breath, her hand shaking.

Hermione closed her eyes. Ron yelled incoherently. Hugo and Harry both tried to break free, but it was in vain.

Rose quickly pulled her arm back and thrust the knife forward, her eyes never leaving Lucius'.

"You said twist until their eyes roll back? Does this take long?" Rose asked Lucius, whose face seemed to pale and his mouth hung over in shock.

With Rose's free hand, she trust her pregnant mother into Scorpius' arms. Scorpius hardly reacted, shocked at what he was seeing. Rose had dug the blade into Lucius' stomach and was twisting it as hard as she could.

"Get her out of here!" Rose ordered to Scorpius.

Scorpius complied and moved forward with Hermione, through the crowd, just as Rose pulled the blade from Lucius' gut and everyone was now able to see what she had done, as the elder Malfoy fell to the floor, holding his wound.

Narcissa and Draco each stepped forward, but Rose grabbed Lucius by the throat, holding the blade to it. She then turned to the crowd of shocked students and Death Eaters, her eyes moving back between the Malfoy Family and the crowd.

"Let my family go…let them through…and I won't kill him!" Rose ordered.

No one moved, except Scorpius who had now, with Hermione, reached the doors of the Castle.

"Let them go!" Rose roared, jerking Lucius' head.

"Let them go!" Narcissa yelled as well, not wanting to watch her husband be murdered in front of her.

Instantly, the Death Eaters holding Ron, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, Albus, James, and Lily all let their hostages go and the Weasley's and Potter's of the present and future all rushed toward the doors of the castle as well, Ron wasting no time to gather a trembling, pregnant Hermione in his arms.

Once Rose was certain her family was safe, she pulled Lucius into a headlock, dragging him toward the door where her family and Scorpius resided. When she was a few yards away from them she stopped, addressing the crowd once.

"The Dark Lord will never get what he wants…" Rose lowered her head, so she could whisper into Lucius' ear. "And I _will_ kill you…just not today…"

And with that, Rose tossed Lucius forward and sprinted for her family.

"Get her! Get them all! Kill them!" Lucius ordered.

Instantly, the crowd roared back into life, and Death Eaters hurled themselves toward the group at the gate, while students tried to keep them at bay, and Narcissa and Draco rushed toward Lucius.

"Uh…right…run!" Rose grinned as she reached her family, panic in her voice.

The group at the door all seemed to agree and sprinted into the castle, Ron helping Hermione, will Rose and Scorpius led the way.

"What in the bloody hell…what did you think…why…what the hell were you thinking?" Ron roared at his daughter as the group moved down a hall.

"I wasn't…but it worked out nicely didn't it?" Rose asked over her shoulder.

"You almost got us all bloody killed!" Ron yelled.

"But I didn't!" Rose counter.

"If it gets that close again, Rose, I'll kill you myself!" Albus threatened as he ran up on Rose and Scorpius.

"Where to?" Scorpius asked.

"Tunnel to Hogsmeade. We need to get the hell out of here!" Rose ordered, running toward the stairwell, which held the secret passage to Hogsmeade.

The group reached the tunnel in no time, and all were shoveled in, before Rose and Scorpius turned, ceiling the tunnel with a multitude of charms and enchantments. Once they had stopped, everyone seemed to be in a mix of shock and confusion and it took very little effort for everyone to slouch against the walls of the tunnel, trying to catch their breaths.

Rose slumped down against the wall, shaking from everything that had just happened. She went to close her eyes, to catch her breath herself, when suddenly she felt a foot connect with her side and she doubled over in pain, glancing up to see Hugo glaring down at her.

"Are you completely insane or just stupid?" Hugo spat at his sister.

"Hugo, don't…" Hermione warned, a hand on her pregnant stomach as she stepped forward, trying to stop Hugo who was ready to kick his sister again.

"Let him at her. She deserves it…bloody almost got you killed!" Ron roared from his spot on the opposite wall.

"Nothing happened to her!" Rose yelled back at her father.

Ron was across the tunnel in seconds, his hand in his daughter's face. "But it could have! And you bloody didn't have a plan!"

"I didn't expect her to be down there!" Rose glared at Ginny and Lily.

"It wasn't your call to keep me trapped upstairs." Hermione said, though her voice was calm amongst the shouting.

Rose just rolled her eyes at Hermione. "You would have been safer…"

"Nevermind it. We are all alive, aren't we?" Scorpius spoke up.

Ron turned and glared at Scorpius. "No thanks to your bleeding family…"

Rose turned to her father, about to say something, but surprisingly, Albus stepped toward his uncle.

"This is not Scorpius' doing, Uncle Ron." Albus said carefully.

"And he's right. We are all safe." Ginny agreed with her son.

"Yeah, but simply by luck." Ron grumbled moving away from Rose and towards Hermione with annoyance in his step. "We can't rely on luck anymore."

"Well, then we need a plan…" Harry said.

Ron snorted and motioned back to Rose. "Ask her, she seems to have all the answers…"

"_Ron…"_ Hermione warned as she watched Rose flinch under her father's words.

"She almost got you killed Hermione! She almost killed us all…I've got every right to be sodding mad!" Ron told Hermione.

"But like Ginny said, we are fine…" Hermione said gently, placing both hands on Ron's shoulders, trying to calm him. She was not pleased with Rose, but Ginny was right; everyone was alive.

Ron was about to say something when the sound on angry voices from the castle came through the closed wall.

"We can argue about this later." Hugo said, calmer now then he had been when they had first arrived, though he avoided eye contact with his sister. "They are coming."

Everyone nodded and moved deeper into the tunnel, the voices dying a bit behind the, as they walked in silence for a bit.

Finally, James cleared his voice. "So, where exactly are we going?"

No one spoke for a long moment, until Ron moved to wrap an arm around Hermione's stomach. "Well, Rose? You made us come this way…where next?"

Hermione turned to Ron, speaking lowly. She could tell he was still upset with Rose and she understood why, but she couldn't allow him to speak to their daughter like that much more. She had made a miscalculation; that was all. "Ron, enough…"

Rose, who was leaning against the wall, her back to the group, had heard Ron and turned around shrugging. "Look, do what you want, dad…be angry with me. I don't care…I know I messed up…and I'm all out of ideas anyway…"

The group seemed stunned by Rose for a moment and she turned around again, her back to them. In truth, she was out of ideas, and she knew what she had done to Lucius had made things much worse. She didn't think for a second she had killed him, if anything she had angered him, and she knew she had almost gotten a few people she was supposed to be protecting killed that night. She was tired and confused, and had no answers for anyone anymore. She was starting to think there was no way they would be able to save any of their futures.

"We've got the horcruxes…and the fangs…lets start with those." Albus spoke up in Rose's absence.

"We should go to the Burrow. We could put charms on the place, protective spells…maybe call the rest of the family to help." Lily said.

"Or tell no one we are there. The place was destroyed…doubt anyone would think we'd go there given how…well…far along Hermione is." Harry agreed with his daughter.

"And we can destroy the horcruxes there…or maybe take them further away…just in case there is a way to figure out where the horcruxes are destroyed." Albus added.

"If we destroy them then…well…we do what we are supposed to right? Should end things…" Hugo said.

"We can't destroy them all…" James narrowed his eyes at Scorpius, knowing the blonde was a horcrux because of the blood in his veins.

Rose, who had been more then happy to let Albus and the rest of the family take charge of the plans turned at James' statement to face them all. Her eyes narrowed at her eldest cousin as she let his words enrage her a bit. "Scorpius is fine…we don't need to destroy all the horcruxes to do what we came to do."

"So you claim…and we will see…but your plans haven't worked much have they?" James asked.

Rose was about to retaliate when Scorpius stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's right, Rose…we should wait and see on that."

Rose went to open her mouth, but was cut off by Ron pushing past her, further down the tunnel, his hand wrapped around Hermione's.

"Off to the Burrow, then…" Ron said.

The rest of the group followed after him, but Rose stayed behind for a long moment, watching her family fade as they moved through the dark tunnel. She closed her eyes, wondering if she just stopped, if she just stayed put, if things could somehow get better on their own.

She knew she had nearly blown everything; she had almost costs her mother, her unborn sibling, Scorpius', and the rest of her family's lives all because she had tried to execute a plan she had not had the chance to think through. She deserved every glare her father gave her now.

"Rose? Come on…" Scorpius' voice was hardly above a whisper as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "We should go…"

"My dad's right. I screwed this up…" Rose said simply. "Everyone could have died because of me…"

"But they didn't…and you got us out of there…who knows what would have happened if we had stayed?" Scorpius reasoned.

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming back…we don't seem to be helping matters. If anything, we just made the same damn war we are fighting in happen now…" Rose sighed.

"Don't think that. If we didn't try we would be dead either way…" Scorpius said. He knew Rose could be hard on herself and as much as she liked to act tough, she could really beat herself up inside. He remembered, in the future, that the older version of Hermione would always say Rose was like her father in that way; never as self-assured as she tried to act.

Rose just shook her head. "I just almost got us all killed…"

"Just forget it okay. No one is gonna die…nto anyone important. We are going to destroy the horcruxes and end this…even if that means destroying me." Scorpius added the last part softly.

Rose's eyes flicked up to him, turning a dark shade of blue. "No. That isn't going to happen—"

"It might have to. We might not have a choice anymore. We angered them…and we know that my blood…well…maybe that's the reason we came back…to end my bloodline before it really starts…" Scorpius said.

"That's not it." Rose said simply.

"You don't know that and either do I…and from here on out, we both need to accept the fact that it might come down to it…and if it does, you will have to destroy me Rose…or I'll do it myself." Scorpius said, his jaw set as his grey eyes searched her face.

"I won't do that…and I won't let you." Rose told him. She knew, deep down, she loved him, even if they couldn't be together, and she certainly wouldn't end his life.

"You might not have a choice…and if its me or your family, you need to pick your family…for everyone's futures…" Scorpius told her.

"If I do that, you won't have a future…" Rose said.

"No, but my mum will, and so will your parents, and your older brother or sister…and the rest of your family. That's what's important, Rose." Scorpius told her.

Rose wanted to respond, to object even, but she knew she couldn't. She knew, deep down, Scorpius was right, though she would never admit it, so instead of nodding or agreeing she just pushed past him, walking in the direction her family had gone in. By the sound of footsteps behind her she knew he had followed her.


	49. Still Angry

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 49**

After what seemed like forever, the Weasley Family, the Potter family, and Scorpius arrived at the Burrow, all exhausted and silent. Few words had been passed among the group since the tunnel out of Hogwarts.

Ron helped a pregnant Hermione into the front door of the dilapidated living room of the Burrow.

"This place is a bloody mess…" Ron flicked his wand and fixed some of the collapsed roof.

"We will do the rest, dad. Get mom to bed." Hugo said.

"I'm fine…" Hermione yawned, clearly trying to fight sleep.

"No, he's right. You should rest." Ron told Hermione.

Hermione wanted to argue but she was distracted by Rose moving past them all, silently into the living room whose roof was halfway collapsed.

Hermione watched closely as Rose plopped herself down on a now dirty couch, her head in her hands. She wanted to comfort her child, but she did not know what to say, and at any rate, Ron was already pulling her toward the stairs, taking her silence for compliance.

"Ron, I—" Hermione started.

Ron could see what Hermione was looking at, but he only glared at his daughter. "We can discuss it upstairs, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, allowing him to willingly lead her up the stairs now so that they could be alone to talk about Rose.

Once Ron and Hermione had left the room, Ginny pulled out her wand, waving it a few times to clean up parts of the Burrow that had been destroyed and mend the roof over Rose's head.

"Brilliant." Harry said softly to his girlfriend, impressed by her skills.

"Thanks." Ginny said with a tired sigh before turning back to her three children, her nephew, and Scorpius. "We should figure out what we are doing."

"Well, we are destroying these." Albus held up the bag of horcruxes.

"Obviously, but how and where?" Ginny asked.

At Ginny's question, Rose sighed, straightening herself out on the couch but looking away, clearly not wanting to be part of the conversation.

Rose's sigh caught Scorpius' attention, and he was about to walk toward his ex-girlfriend when Hugo spoke up.

"Let her sulk. She deserves it." Hugo motioned to Rose.

Scorpius just bit the inside of his lip and avoided eye contact with Hugo. He did not agree with Hugo; he knew Rose had tried her best, it had just been a failure, but everyone was entitled to that once and awhile.

"We should take the horcruxes far away…disapparate somewhere and destroy them, then disapparate back." Albus suggested.

"I doubt it will matter where we do it. Last time Voldemort could only feel them be destroyed. He didn't know where…" Harry said.

"Maybe it's better to be safe then sorry." Lily said to her father.

"Speaking of safety…we need to put some protective charms on this place. I don't fancy having to fight anymore tonight." Ginny said simply.

"We will help you, Mum…" James indicated to himself and Lily.

Lily nodded and followed the teen version of her mother, and her older brother, out of the Burrow and into the yard to put up the protective enchantments.

"Alright, so the rest of us…we've got the fangs, we destroy the horcruxes…" Albus started.

Harry and Hugo both nodded, bending over the pile of fangs that Albus had thrown across a small coffee table. Scorpius, however, was not listening at all, but instead had managed to slip away from the group and move toward Rose, who was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

Scorpius silently sat down next to Rose, causing her to look up for a brief moment before putting her head back in her hands, her eyes locked on the ground below her feet.

"Go away." Rose said simply.

"Not a chance." Scorpius responded.

Rose just rolled her eyes and turned her face away from Scorpius, waiting for him to leave, but he never did. Instead, he made himself more comfortable. He had no problem sitting there until she was ready to talk.

* * *

><p>Ron helped Hermione into his old bedroom and only let her go when they were in the middle of the room. She quickly moved to his small bed, sitting on it, clearly exhausted, while he rummaged in his top drawer for a t-shirt. He quickly found a blue one and tossed it to her to use as pajamas since the few pairs she had left at the Burrow months ago would no longer fit her pregnant body.<p>

"Thanks." Hermione said tiredly, as she got out of her own sweatshirt and tried to unhook her bra.

"Here." Ron sat down next to her, undoing the hooks easily and placing the bra on the bottom of the bed before helping her ease into his shirt.

"Thanks." Hermione repeated what she had just said.

Ron nodded, able to tell Hermione wanted to say something else but was biting her tongue. He sighed. "What is it, Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione glanced at him, surprised.

"You want to say something else. Out with it…" Ron said. He had a feeling he knew what Hermione wanted to talk about and he was in no mood to discuss Rose with her right now.

"Its just…well…Rose…" Hermione started.

"I'm not going down there to apologize to her, Hermione!" Ron pointed down the stairs. "She was a bloody idiot!"

"She made a mistake, and she is your daughter." Hermione reasoned.

"Not bloody yet, she isn't! And if I've got half a mind right now, I might decide to make sure she won't be…" Ron said, still pointing.

"_Ronald!_ How could you even say that?" Hermione scoffed at the man who would some day, according to her children from the future, be her husband. She was struggling to understand how Ron could not forgive Rose. She already had. Hermione was not sure how, but somewhere along the line, she had truly come to love Rose in only a way a mother could. It didn't matter that at the current moment she and Rose were nearly the same age. It was a primal instinct, to protect her young, even if it was from the wrath of their father's words.

"Dunno…I just…I can't…what she did…" Ron stumbled feebly over his words, aware he had upset Hermione.

"I know what she did, Ron…but she is your child, or she will be, just like this one will be…" Hermione motioned to her pregnant stomach. "You know, the one she came back here to save and protect?"

"I know what she is here for, Hermione. But she is doing a lousy job isn't she? Nearly got us all killed…" Ron grumbled, folding his arms and moving away from Hermione to glance out the small window of his bedroom.

"She understands that Ron, but you being upset with her—" Hermione started.

"I don't trust her anymore, Hermione. Not with you…not with any of our lives. It may make me a prat in your eyes, but I'm not going to trust her with our lives anymore. I don't think she's got a clue what she's doing…" Ron admitted.

Hermione wanted to argue, but she did not know what to say. She could see where Ron was coming from completely. Even sometimes she did not think Rose was really thinking things clearly through.

"See…at least part of you agrees." Ron cocked an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Its true, sometimes she is a bit reckless—" Hermione started.

"A bit? Hermione, she is completely reckless, and if we are going to keep that baby safe and do whatever else we need to, we can't be reckless right now. Not with how angry Malfoy's got to be now." Ron said.

"Well…that is something I will agree on…" Hermione sighed, her hand falling to her plump and pregnant stomach.

"Good. Then don't ask me to apologize yet." Ron told her.

Hermione sighed and rolled over on Ron's bed so that her back was to him. Deep down, she knew Ron was right. If they had any chance of getting out of the mess they were further involved in now, they needed to start thinking safely, and Rose had not shown the ability to do that yet.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat in silence next to Rose and watched Albus, Harry, and Hugo try and sort out a plan for the horcruxes while Ginny, Lily, and James continued to set protective spells and clean up the Burrow. So far, since he had sat down, Rose had said nothing but for him to get away from her, which he did not do.<p>

"Are we sure we even have all the horcruxes?" Hugo asked, glancing at Scorpius quickly before realizing his question was semi-stupid.

"We will just destroy what we've got. It should be enough…" Albus said quickly

"I'm not worried about destroying them. I'm worried about what happens after…" Harry said, glancing down at the different horcruxes.

"What do you mean?" Hugo glanced up at his uncle.

"They attack you." Rose finally spoke up, though she did not meet anyone's eyes.

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard…" James said as finished fixing the fireplace in the Burrow.

"Actually, she is right. I've seen it." Harry said, though he did not exactly want to agree with Rose. He was still upset with what had gone on earlier, but he knew they all needed to be warned about the horcruxes.

"What?" James cocked an eyebrow at his father.

"They can attack. They feed on fears. You need to be ready for it." Harry directed his attention at his son. "We all do."

Rose slumped back down, her head in her hands, as she grew silent.

"Well, if Rose had it happen, maybe she could help—" Scorpius tried.

"No thanks…" Rose mumbled.

"Oh she will be." Hugo said at the same moment, narrowing his eyes at his sister. "We are_ all_ going to help fix this mess."

"I don't want—" Rose started.

"We don't give a damn what you want anymore." Hugo said simply. "You got us into this, and you can help us out of it."

Rose was shocked by her brother's tone. She had never seen or heard Hugo like this before. He was usually caring and quiet, not bossy and angry. She wasn't really sure how to take it, so she said nothing.

"Look, we should all get some sleep. Lets go, up to bed. It's been a long day." Ginny said, trying to defuse the tension in the room.

There were a few grumbles and nods of agreement as everyone shuffled out of the Burrow's living room and up the dirty and broken stairs leaving Rose and Scorpius alone on the couch in silence.

After a long moment, Scorpius spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do you want to get some rest? You look like you could use it."

"Wow, thanks." Rose groaned sarcastically. "But no…I'm going to stay down here."

"Rose, there is no use punishing yourself over this. What happened, happened. Everyone is safe—" Scorpius tried.

"Safe for now. It's only a matter of time before we are all attacked now…plus everyone is right. We are safe because we have been lucky, not because of anything I did." Rose was quick to cut Scorpius off.

"Rose, everyone makes mistakes…" Scorpius tried.

Rose just shook her head. She was not in the mood for a pep talk. "Look, I just want some time to myself."

Scorpius understood what Rose was saying so he just nodded, standing up. "Alright…well…good night then…"

Rose just gave a slight nod as she watched Scorpius disappear up the stairs with the rest of her family. Once she was completely alone in the living room, she sighed, leaning back into the couch. She felt exhausted, and yet she was sure she would not sleep a wink.

* * *

><p>Ron lay next to Hermione on his small, cramped bed from childhood. He could tell she was asleep now, the slow steady sound of her breathing filling his ears. Ron, on the other hand, could not sleep at all. He was still fuming at Rose for her stupidity. He could have lost Hermione today; he could have lost his future.<p>

Once Ron was sure there was no way Hermione was waking up, he slipped off the bed. He needed a drink; something to calm his nerves, and so he made his way downstairs, expecting everyone to be asleep.

However, Ron was surprised when he entered the living room to find Rose sitting on the couch, clearly still awake, staring at the window across from her.

"Bloody hell…why aren't you asleep?" Ron snorted as he descended the last of the stairs.

Rose barely moved her head to face the nineteen-year-old version of her father. "Why aren't you?"

"Had a lot on my mind…" Ron said, moving toward the fireplace mantel where Mr. Weasley's last bottle of firewhiskey stood. He poured himself a big glass.

"Me too." Rose said simply.

Ron turned and glared at his daughter, whose head was bent into her hands and then he turned back to the firewhiskey, pouring another glass and moving toward Rose, slamming the glass into Rose's hand.

Rose was startled, but took the drink gladly, taking a big gulp of the burning liquid and watching her father carefully as she sipped from the cup.

Ron swished his own liquid around in his cup, watching it intensely so he could avoid looking at Rose.

"Its okay to be angry with me." Rose said finally.

Ron's head snapped up instantly. "_Angry?_ Angry doesn't even cover it."

"Okay…" Rose mumbled into her glass.

Ron snorted.

"Look, I get I fucked up! I get it! I saw what happened there just like you did! I know people could have died…" Rose couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Bloody Merlin! Shut up! People are sleeping!" Ron hissed.

Rose just sighed and glanced back down at her fire whiskey, swirling it around in her hand.

"If you get you made a mess out of this all…well…how do you plan to fix it?" Ron asked after a long moment.

Rose glanced at her father briefly, and then her eyes fell to the table with the horcruxes spread out across it. She had been thinking this over for a while. She had not planned on telling anyone, but her father was asking now.

"I'm taking the horcruxes and destroying them all." Rose said simply, and then added. _"Alone."_

Ron studied his daughter's face but said nothing, inviting her to continue.

"No one else needs to be hurt by those things…or me. I've done enough damage and so have they. If I can destroy them, well…then this will all be over, I think…" Rose explained.

Ron glanced over at the horcruxes on the table then back at Rose. "That's your plan? After all this? Couldn't have we just done that from the start?"

Rose sighed and shrugged. "Well…yeah…thought that had been the original plan. Things just got…messy…"

Ron cocked an eyebrow at Rose, swigging the last of his firewhiskey down. "After you destroy them…what happens?"

"Dunno." Rose admitted. "It will stop Draco from getting the power he has in the future…but, I don't think it will stop him from going after mom, or the baby…"

"I figured you would say that." Ron said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, this fights not over yet…" Rose said.

"It is for you." Ron glanced up at Rose. "I can protect your mom just fine…after today's display, I think I can do a much more adequate job then you."

"I didn't mean—" Rose started.

"You can say you didn't mean for that to happen today, Rose…but it did, and your mum nearly died because of it. So, I think it would be best if you get rid of these horcruxes and go back to your time." Ron said. He had thought it over, and he was not sure he could forgive Rose for what she had done. After all of it, she had crossed a line. He could tolerate many things he had learned about her over the past five months, but he could not tolerate the fact that she had almost gotten Hermione killed.

"What? I can't just go back. I have to finish this—" Rose started, standing now, though she was nowhere near eye level with the teenage version of her father.

"And if you pull a stunt like you did today, there will be nothing left to finish." Ron said through gritted teeth as he stepped toward Rose.

Rose held her ground, but she had no idea what to say as her father stared at her.

Then, Ron did something unexpected. He turned his back to Rose, moved to the table and gathered the horcruxes and fangs, thrusting them into Rose's arms.

"Go take care of this…then we will see what happens when you get back." Ron said simply. He was still bent out of shape about what had happened earlier, and telling Rose he thought it was best if she left was not a very farfetched idea to him anymore.

Rose glared at Ron, clutching the horcrux bag in her hand. "Fine."

And before Ron or Rose could say another word, Rose disapparated, leaving Ron standing in the living room of the Burrow alone. However, it took Ron all of five seconds to realize he had made a mistake. He knew he had every right to be mad at Rose, but to hand her objects that were well sought after and tell her to go get rid of them alone had not been his best idea, and he realized that now. But now he could do nothing about it. He didn't even know where he could look for her if he wanted to, and that made him realize that if something happened, he might not ever get the chance to even be Rose's father, and help correct her reckless behavior in the future.


	50. No Horcrux Can Survive

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 50**

Ron did not sleep the rest of the night after Rose walked out. Instead, he sipped on fire whiskey and mental beat himself up for letting Rose leave alone to defeat the horcruxes. He knew now, no matter how angry he was with her, he shouldn't have done that. He knew what those horcruxes could do to a person, and he could only imagine the trouble he would be in with Hermione when she realized he had let Rose leave in the first place.

As the sun rose, penetrating a shattered window behind Ron, he perked up on the couch, realizing he had drank almost the entire bottle of fire whiskey, he stood, swaying a little under the effects of the alcohol and putting the bottle back on the fireplace mantel.

Just as Ron turned from the fireplace, he saw Hermione slowly making her way down the stairs, her pregnant stomach leading the way.

"Ron?" Hermione seemed relieved to see him. "I was worried when you weren't in bed. What are you doing up so early?"

Ron glanced at the empty cup on the small coffee table, which he had been pouring fire whiskey in all night and then shrugged. "Never slept."

"Ron…have you been drinking?" Hermione waddled over to him, studying his bloodshot eyes.

"Maybe…a…little…" Ron focused on his words, knowing he shouldn't be drunk at a time like this.

"Well, that's great, Ron! With everything else going on, you getting drunk is _exactly_ what we need." Hermione glared at him and folded her arms over her pregnant stomach.

"I didn't mean it…" Ron said, as he saw Scorpius and Hugo move into the room, Hermione's voice obviously waking them.

"What's going on out here?" Hugo asked, rubbing some sleep from his eye.

"Your father decided to get drunk!" Hermione snapped, her hormones taking over her six-month pregnant body.

"Oh bloody hell, Ron…" Ginny's voice could be heard as she and Harry descended the stairs, and Albus, James, and Lily emerged from the same hall Hugo and Scorpius had come from.

"I didn't mean to! It just…it happened!" Ron blurted out.

Scorpius glanced at the table where he spotted two empty glasses which had clearly once been filled with fire whiskey. He had a good idea who the other one belonged to. "Where's Rose?"

"Never mind Rose, where are the horcruxes?" Harry reacted, moving toward the now empty table that had once had the horcruxes on it.

"They are missing?" Hugo followed his uncle across the room.

"All gone…" Harry said, turning to face Ron. "What happened?"

Ron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to sober himself up. "Rose took them…"

"Rose—what the hell is she doing with them?" Hugo snapped at his father.

"She left with them." Ron said.

"_Left?"_ Now Hermione was yelling. "Where did she go?"

Ron shrugged. "She left a few hours ago…gonna destroy the horcruxes…"

"By herself?!" This time Scorpius was yelling. "And you let her go? Are you bloody mental?!"

"In case you didn't notice, Rose doesn't really listen to anyone…" Ron shot back at Scorpius.

"But you let her go, Ron!" Hermione took Scorpius' side. "You know what those _things_ are capable of!"

"Well, maybe a good shake it what Rose needs…" James mumbled with a little grin.

This time Harry turned to glare at his son. "That's not funny. Until you've dealt with one of them…don't try to make a joke out of them…"

Instantly, James' face grew red and he ducked his head.

"Look, forget about if it's funny or not…Rose is bloody missing…" Albus spoke up.

"With a bag of horcruxes…" Lily added. "That doesn't seem like a good mix."

"Not to mention the fact that my whole bleeding family wants her dead…" Scorpius added.

"Great…this is just…brilliant!" Hermione spat at Ron before turning and marching back up the stairs as quickly as her body would allow.

Ron scrubbed his face with his hand, trying his best to sober up.

"Merlin, Ron…go talk with her. We will figure out what to do…" Ginny said, moving to give her brother a shove in the direction of the stairs.

And Ron, not knowing what else to do, followed his sister's advice and quickly went after Hermione, who was already up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rose shivered despite the fact that the sun was rising over the main street in Godric's Hollow. She had no idea why she was there. She had only been there a handful of times in her life, with Albus, James, and Lily to see the graves of their grandparents, and yet for some reason, it was the first place she thought of to destroy the horcruxes.<p>

Rose kept her head down as she walked, not sure if what had gone on with the Malfoy's would be well-known news, and not knowing if she was in danger because of what she had done.

Before long, Rose found herself in the exact place she wanted to be; the front yard of the Potter's old house. Although her Uncle Harry had never really tried to fix the decaying structure, he had made moves to preserve it as a sort of memorial to all those who died. Rose recalled how in the future, the fence was often lined with pictures and flowers for those who had fallen in the First and Second Wizarding War. It seemed, even in this past, that custom held true.

Rose had to carefully maneuver around a few frames of wizards and witches who had died to defeat Voldemort before moving up the path to the broken house.

Rose glanced quickly around to make sure no one saw her before he moved into the home. She quickly moved into the kitchen, the one room seemingly untouched by Voldemort's attack on Lily and James, and emptied the bag of horcruxes onto the kitchen table. She could not think of a better place to destroy them.

Rose then removed the fangs from the bag, and one by one, as quickly as her hand would allow, she destroyed two horcruxes, and felt the pangs as each attacked her in different ways. The first was in a form of her mother, the older version of her, begging Rose for help as Draco, in the future, tortured her senseless. Rose of course could do nothing, and the horcrux Hermione told her she was worthless. The second was of a horcrux Hugo, begging Rose to off herself because he hated her as a sister.

Rose was trembling when the horcrux Hugo finally vanished and she had to lean against the table to catch her breath. She was unsure she could handle the rest of the horcruxes, but she knew she had no choice. Someone had to end it.

After a long moment, Rose lined herself up with the remaining horcruxes, determined to end them all at once in hopes of minimizing their attack. However, she was wrong. When the last horcrux was destroyed, a huge black cloud formed, towering over Rose in the shape of what Rose could only assume was Voldemort himself, with slits for eyes, and a serpent like face made of black smoke.

The smoke version of Voldemort swayed above her, and Rose fell to her knees, glancing up at him.

"_Rose…Weasley…"_ Horcrux Voldemort hissed.

Rose coward away from the horcrux but it seemed Voldemort's image only grew bigger.

"_You have failed your family and friends just as you thought you would. There is no way to defeat me…I will return…I will take the lives of those closest to you!"_ Voldemort's image hissed.

Rose tried to stand, to finish the horcrux off, but she could not find the strength. It was as if she was pinned down by an invisible force.

"_I will suck the life from the child to be born…drain it of all its Power…only then can I be hole, then can I be pure. It won't matter how many horcruxes you destroy…if I destroy the child it is over. It is done. You cannot win…you will not allow yourself too…all the horcruxes must die and you will not kill them all. I know it…the blood of he child in your mother's womb will secure my existence…forever…"_ The horcrux laughed loudly, and then suddenly, disappeared.

Rose caught her own breath, realizing she was trembling, but also understanding the message that she had been given. All the horcruxes must die before Hermione gave birth, but that would be impossible without killing Scorpius, or better yet, without ending the Malfoy bloodline, and Rose knew, she couldn't do that. If she killed Draco, she killed Scorpius, and deep down she knew she loved him more then life. She couldn't end his existence to save her own. He was innocent. It didn't seem right. There had to be another way.

* * *

><p>Scorpius took a deep breath and scrubbed his face while Harry, Ginny, Lily, Albus, James, and Hugo stood around the Burrow living room like statues, barely making eye contact with each other, no one really sure what to do.<p>

"If she is caught, she's dead. There's got to be a mob out there looking for her now." Scorpius finally said, speaking of Rose.

Hugo looked between his Uncle Harry and then Scorpius. "What should we do?"

Harry shook his head, trying his best to come up with the safest solution he could. So far, he wasn't getting much.

"We need to find her." Lily finally said.

"Well, duh…" Albus rolled her eyes. "But how do we do that?"

"Where would she have gone to destroy the hocruxes? It would have to be somewhere she knew well enough to know it was safe and secure…" Harry began, his mind working now.

"No where is safe and secure…and Rose has never felt safe or secure in her life…" Hugo said. "None of us really have…"

"Well…where else would she have gone then? No where is exactly convenient to destroy a bunch of horcruxes…" Ginny deduced.

Silence fell around the room, as they all seemed deep in thought. Slowly, the sun sank outside and the room fell dark.

Lily seemed to react first to the change in light. "Well…if we are going to look for her we need to go now…"

"But we have no clue where to start. And you know Rose…she could be anywhere from Hogwarts to Japan destroying these bloody things…" James scoffed.

Suddenly, something seemed to click for Scorpius. "No…no…she would go somewhere that meant something."

"What?" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"I've got an idea…a hunch…I'll…I'll go…if I come back empty handed, then we can start looking in Japan." Scorpius said, grabbing his jacket.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hugo asked.

"I'll explain later. Just…trust me." Scorpius said, disapparating before anyone could say anything.

"I have a hard time believing any Malfoy when they say to trust them…" Ginny admitted, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the place that Scorpius had been standing in only minutes earlier.

* * *

><p>Ron took a deep breath at the closed door to his bedroom. He knew Hermione was on the other side of it, obviously angry with him, but he wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't think he was completely wrong, letting Rose go off and fix the problem she had created. And, at any rate, he couldn't help that he was still angry with her. Now, maybe even more so because Hermione was so upset with him.<p>

However, the logical part of Ron knew that Rose being out there alone with a bag of horcruxes wasn't the best-case scenario. He could only hope now his daughter was as tough as she seemed to be. Either way, Hermione being upset with him wouldn't bring Rose back to them any sooner.

Ron sighed, taking another deep breath before opening the door to his bedroom, instantly having to dodge a hex from Hermione.

"Bloody hell!" Ron roared.

"Next time I won't miss…I think a bloody nose would be perfectly appropriate." Hermione glared through bloodshot from her spot on Ron's bed. It was perfectly clear she had been crying.

"Hermione, I am sorry you're upset—" Ron started.

"Upset?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief, flopping down on the bed as best she could with her pregnant stomach. "Ron, that doesn't even cover it."

"What do you want me to do? What happened, happened…Rose left…and yeah, maybe I should have stopped her—" Ron rambled, his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe? Maybe?" Hermione glared at him. "Ron, she's alone and in danger—"

"Danger she put herself in. Danger she put all of us in! She almost go you killed!" Ron pointed at her.

Hermione sat up. "I was there! I know that!"

"Then how can you be upset she tried to go and correct the situation?" Ron whaled his arms around in frustration.

"Because she could die out there, Ron! And because if she does…well…then we never get the chance…" Tears begin to fall down Hermione's cheeks as her voice dropped to a whisper. "…we may never get to have her, Ron…and I know…I know she can be a pain, but she is ours…and I love her very much already…"

Ron stared blankly at Hermione for a long moment before really grasping what she was saying. He had been so caught up in being angry, he had forgotten that if anything happened to Rose, it would be like she never existed. He would never get the chance to allow her to truly apologize because she wouldn't even be a memory. Suddenly, he understood exactly where Hermione was coming from. He might have been angry with his daughter but she was still his daughter and he knew, deep down, he loved her already.

Ron sighed, flopping down on the bed next to Hermione. "Bloody hell…"

Hermione remained silent, watching Ron.

After a moment, Ron lifted his head from his hands. "Rose will be fine…she's strong…"

Hermione just let out an uneasy breath.

"She will be. Everything will be fine. Anyway, we've got to focus on keeping you safe anyway." Ron said, reaching out and squeezing Hermione's hand and glancing at her pregnant stomach.

Hermione just shook her head, glancing outside as the sun set, her thought still on Rose. It was dark out now; Rose would be cold and hungry and alone. "If we lose one child to keep another safe, what does it matter?"

Ron sighed. He knew if something happened to Rose, they would just forget her, and it wouldn't matter anyway, but he knew Hermione was trying to make a point and he didn't want to remind her that Rose's life would be forgotten if she failed at her mission, so he said nothing.

* * *

><p>Rose trembled as she stumbled out of the house of ruins in Godric's Hollow. She was exhausted; the horcruxes had taken their toll on her and she couldn't imagine how to defeat Voldemort if it meant ending Scorpius' existence. She couldn't take his life from him. She could never live with herself if she did.<p>

Rose was so caught up in her own thoughts as she walked out onto the now dark street that she never heard the footsteps behind her until she felt someone reach out and grab her arm.

Rose twisted around, freeing herself from the Death Eater's grasp as she turned to see four of them glaring at her, wands raised.

Rose did the only thing she could think of, and blasted off a quick stunning spell before sprinting down the street.

Spells blew past her and she had to run in a zig-zag pattern to avoid all the spells and jinxes coming at her.

Rose sprinted, feeling as though her lungs were on fire, and she knew the death eaters were only gaining on her. She turned twice, blasting off a few spells before suddenly being yanked down a side alleyway.

Rose fought off the hands that grabbed her, wanting to scream, but she couldn't as a hand came over her mouth. Rose saw the death eaters run passed the alley she and whoever was holding her stood. When she heard their footsteps disappear, she tried again to struggled against her captor, but they suddenly released her.

Rose turned around, wand in hand, about to strike when her blue eyes met the grey ones of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius? How did you…how did you find me?" Rose stammered, shocked.

Scorpius glanced over Rose's shoulder to make sure no one was watching before smiling down at her. "Had a feeling you would pick somewhere completely mental to destroy the horcruxes…and where better then the place where Harry Potter nearly died twice?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him but sighed. "Wasn't sure where else to do it. It felt right here…"

"Well, is it done?" Scorpius asked.

Rose's small smile faded as she realized what Scorpius was asking and knew she could not answer him. In truth, she knew it wasn't done. It would never be done as long as Scorpius was alive, but how could she tell him that? She could barely stomach the idea herself, so instead of saying anything, Rose grabbed him by the neck and kissed him fiercly.

Scorpius responded quickly, pulling her closer to him and yanking her up so that she could hitch her hips around his waist.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

"Lets get out of here…" Rose smiled into Scorpius' eyes, wondering silently how much longer she would ever get to see them.

Scorpius grinned back, only managing a slight nod.


	51. Destroyed Almost All of Them

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 51**

Scorpius woke up to the familiar smell of stale beer that the Hogshead Inn was known for. He stretched out in bed and glanced over to the other side to see Rose, wrapped in a blanket, sitting by the window. She looked sad, and he wondered if she now regretted the night they had shared.

"Rose…you alright?" Scorpius asked.

Rose quickly turned to her ex-boyfriend; the boy she loved; the boy she may have to make sure never lived. "I'm fine…"

Scorpius furrowed his brow. He knew she wasn't fine. "Are you upset…about last night?"

Rose sighed again, thinking of the previous night. It had been possibly the last night she ever had with Scorpius before she was forced to kill his father, which would end Scorpius existence. She couldn't even stomach the thought of it, though she knew once she did it, she would not remember him. He wouldn't even be a memory.

Scorpius was sitting up now. "Rose, I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted…"

"No, no it was…" Rose got to her feet and moved back to the bed. It was true, after all, she had enjoyed every second of it. It just made her feel a bit sick now, thinking it was the last time they would ever do that. She knew now, she loved him more then she could have thought possible. She can't believe she had pushed him away for so long.

"Good." Scorpius grinned, leaning back on the bed.

"I missed you." Rose said, sheepishly looking up at him. She figured, if she did not find a way around it, there was a good chance she would have to eliminate any chance Scorpius had of existing, and so, for once, she wanted to be honest with him.

Scorpius' grin softened onto a smile as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Rose and gently kissing her shoulder. "I missed you too…the past few months have been…well…awful…"

Rose smiled softly. She knew what he meant; as much as she had tried to deny it, she had never been truly happy without him. They just didn't make sense. They could never work, especially not now. It did not, however, mean she did not care deeply for him.

"Maybe we can make this a regular occurance again." Scorpius grinned again, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Rose rolled her own eyes and grabbed a pillow, smacking him in the head with it. She did not want things to end, but she knew her time with Scorpius was running out if she did not figure something out, it would be either him or her family. "Come one…we should head back to the Burrow."

Scorpius laughed but nodded, knowing it was important that they head back to Rose and her family, but having no clue all that Rose had truly learned about the horcruxes.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up to a chill up his spin. He sat up, glancing around his dark room and seeing the spot in his bed Hermione usually slept in empty. Instantly, he was awake. <em>Was something wrong? Where was Hermione?<em>

"I'm right here, Ron." Hermione's voice filled the room as she pulled the shade back and allowing sunlight in the room.

Ron squinted into the light to see Hermione sitting in a chair by the window. "How long have you been up?"

"Few hours. The baby kept woke me up…I wasn't sleeping well anyway…" Hermione admitted, glancing down at her pregnant stomach.

_Baby._ Ron had been so overwhelmed with everything else going on, the idea that he and Hermione would be actually parents to an infant in three short months had been pushed to the back of his mind until now. He realized they had hardly enjoyed the pregnancy, hardly talked about it anymore. At some moments, he almost forgot she was pregnant.

"Blimey…nearly forgot 'bout the baby…" Ron scratched the back of his head.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, then I guess it will be easy to forget about Rose…"

Ron flinched at her words. That certainly wasn't what he meant. "Hermione…I didn't mean it like that…I just…I meant we haven't talked about that baby much…" Ron motioned to her stomach.

Hermione studied him for a long minute and then sighed. She too, had been thinking the same thing recently with everything going on. Sometimes, when the baby kicked, she almost forgot what it was. "I know the feeling…"

"This whole thing is a bleedin' mess. We should be getting ready for a baby…instead we are running 'round trying to save our own lives and the lives of kids we don't even have yet…" Ron sighed.

Hermione laughed a little to herself, and then suddenly it grew into an uncontrollably roar, tears rolling down her cheeks as her outburst startled Ron.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron asked, slightly concerned.

Hermione, after a long moment, was able to control her laughter and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm…I'm fine…I just…Merlin it feels good to laugh…Ron…you are right, this is a complete mess!"

Ron cocked an eyebrow but nodded as well. "I know…"

"What are we going to do?" Hermione shook her head, still smiling. "I mean…we aren't ready to even have a baby right now…people want us dead…we have kids from our future's running around…"

"Hermione, I'm not sure how this is really funny…" Ron had to admit, he was a bit worried now.

"Its not…" Hermione shook her head. "Its not at all. It's a mess, and we have no way out of it…I mean, Ron, we have a baby coming in three months…" Her smile faded as she glanced down at her stomach. "And if Rose doesn't succeed in whatever she is doing…none of it will matter…"

Ron bit the inside of his cheek. He knew where Hermione was going with it, and he knew she was right. "I shouldn't have chucked Rose out. I know how much was ridin' on her…I just…I was so angry, Hermione…"

Hermione sighed and stood, moving toward the window. "I know, Ron…"

"Should I go look for her? Harry could maybe help—" Ron offered, trying to find a way to fix the situation.

"I don't think that will be necessary…" Hermione said, her eyes straining to see something. "I think she is just fine…"

Ron stood, his brow furrowed and glanced out the window as well to see Rose and Scorpius walking up the path to the Burrow, alive and looking rather unharmed. Relief flew through Ron's body as he realized Rose was fine, and hopefully, had completed her mission.

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius had hardly made it in the front yard, before Hugo, Albus, James, Lily, Harry, and Ginny were sprinting out to meet them. All were still in the clothes they had been wearing the night before, making Rose and Scorpius believe they had hardly slept at all.<p>

"You bloody found her!" Albus patted Scorpius on the back, impressed.

Scorpius just shrugged and Hugo launched himself into Rose's arms, practically knocking her off her feet.

"Where the hell did you go?" Hugo demanded of his sister.

Rose cocked an eyebrow. The last time she had seen her brother he had been launching at her for a different reason. She pushed him off her, knocking the dust from her jeans. "Destroying horcruxes…like we were supposed to from the beginning."

"Is it done?" Harry asked.

Rose stole a quick glance at Scorpius, knowing he was the last horcrux before turning back to her Uncle. "Yeah…yeah its done…"

Before anyone could say another word, Hermione came rushing out of the house, followed closely by Ron.

"Mom, I'm fine—" Rose started, but was cut off by the crushing hug Hermione was giving her.

"Don't ever run away like that again…" Hermione ordered into Rose's ear so that no one else could hear.

Rose just nodded against her pregnant teenage mother before Hermione released her and Rose realized Ron was standing their awkwardly.

"So…er…" Ron started, not sure if he should apologize because of how awful Hermione had made him feel about letting Rose leave.

"I did it." Rose told him.

Ron's brow furrowed as he read his daughter's face, realizing that was her way of apologizing. She had fixed the error of nearly getting them all killed. She had destroyed the horcruxes. He smiled slowly.

"They're all gone?" Ron asked.

Rose glanced at Scorpius for a split second as she hesitated then slowly nodded her head. "Yeah…yeah they are all gone…"

"Bloody hell! Unbelievable!" Albus threw his arms around her, suddenly very happy with his favorite cousin. "Rose! You fixed this!"

Rose just gave an uneasy smile as Albus let her go. She couldn't share her cousin's enthusiasm. Not when she knew it wasn't true. As long as Scorpius was alive, the horcruxes would never all be destroyed.

"So its over then?" Lily beamed up at Rose, only making her feel worse for lying to them.

"Well, soon enough…" Scorpius motioned to Hermione's pregnant stomach. He was also smiling. He had no idea that he was the last problem, the last rope that Rose had to tie up.

Hermione, who had been watching Rose carefully placed a hand on her pregnant stomach, giving a small nod, as her eyes never felt Rose. She could tell; something was not right.

"Well, fine then…three more months and everything is over!" Hugo grinned widly.

"Which means we still have work to do. Malfoy's are still unhappy with us." Harry deducted to the group.

"Well, now we can just cofus on keeping Hermione in one piece until that babies born…" Ginny said.

"We will need extra protection on the Burrow." Ron nodded at his sister.

"Maybe someone to keep an eye on the Malfoy's as well…" Harry added.

"Yeah, good idea…" Ron nodded in agreement with his best friend as they pair continued to plan, walking into the house now.

"We should all get in. Its growing late…we don't know who is out here…" James deducted, giving a nervous glance around.

Everyone nodded and began to move into the house, though Rose lingered behind, not feeling like the hero everyone seemed to think she was, and still knowing that everyone was upset with her and that Scorpius' life rested in her hands.

Hermione hung back as well, because she was worried about Rose, but also because her extra weight just made it plan hard to walk.

"Do you need some help?" Scorpius asked Hermione.

Hermione, her eyes still on Rose just shook her head. "No. Go on…head in…I'll be there…"

Scorpius followed Hermione's eyes and saw she was looking at Rose, and he could only guess that she wanted to speak with her daughter, so he quickly shuffled ahead, toward the house.

"Rose…" Hermione started slowly.

Rose, however, did not want to seem to spend time alone with her mother and quickly tried to walk past. "We should get inside—"

"Rose!" Hermione grabbed Rose's arm, forcing her daughter to stop and look at her.

"What?" Rose almost seemed to sigh, trying to avoid eye contact with her mother.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "There's something you are not telling us…"

Rose sighed, glancing back up at the Burrow, where Scorpius was just walking through the door. She knew she couldn't tell her mother what he was, because she knew it would cause a panic before she was truly ready to take any course of action. Honestly, what she needed was some advise, some kind of path to follow.

"Mom? Do you…do you think we are doing the right thing?" Rose asked, kicking a stone across the grass.

Hermione was clearly caught off guard by her daughter's question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…fighting all this…us coming back here to help you. Do you think it was all the right thing to do?" Rose asked.

Hermione furrowed her brow, trying to understand what and why her daughter was asking. "Do you regret coming back?"

"No. I mean…no, not if it saves your lives and our future…no not at all." Rose said quickly, her thoughts drifting back to Scorpius. "I just…I wonder if it was for the right cause. If one innocent person dies—"

Hermione nodded, thinking that she understood. "Rose, I know you think everyone is mad at you, and that you let us down back at the school but…I didn't die. You don't have to worry about that." Hermione reached out and gently pushed a piece of Rose's hair behind her ear. "We are doing just fine."

Rose just nodded, glancing down at the teen version of her mother's pregnant stomach, knowing that she would have to make a decision about Scorpius in less then three months. But, suddenly feeling rather tired, Rose realized that it would have to wait until after she slept on it. She yawned.

"Lets get inside, alright?" Hermione said, looping her arm through Rose's and pulling her daughter back toward the Burrow.


	52. I am Not a Murderer

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 52**

Two weeks had passed since Rose had returned to the Burrow, and everyone was under the impression that all the horcruxes were destroyed, of course Rose knew that was not true. Still, she was thankful that no one else had found them or tried to attack them, given what she had done to the Malfoy's weeks earlier.

And so Rose, along with her parents, brother, cousins, aunt, uncle, and Scorpius, were all rather shocked when McGonagall suddenly apparated into the living room of the Burrow early one morning.

Before McGonagall even had a chance to open his mouth, he had six or seven wands on him, ready to blast him to bits.

"Relax! Its only me!" McGonagall's voice seemed to calm everyone.

Wands were still raised at Kingsley and Rose cocked an eyebrow at Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, and Scorpius. All of the children from the future were thinking the same thing. _Which McGonagall was this? She looked slightly older, but they couldn't be sure._

"From this time." McGonagall seemed to answer their question.

"Well, what in the bleeding hell are you doing here?" Albus asked, lowering his wand.

"_ALBUS!"_ Ginny corrected her son.

"What? Good question…" Albus mumbled.

"Excellent question, Mr. Potter." McGonagall gave a nod before turning her attention to Rose. "However, I would like to speak with you alone, Miss Weasley…"

"Uh…sure…" Rose shrugged, not really understanding what the McGonagall from her parents time could really have to say to her.

"Outside will do." McGonagall motioned for Rose to head outside the Burrow.

"Professor, how did you know we were here?" Harry asked.

McGonagall turned to Harry to see Hermione and Ron standing behind him. She smiled fondly at them. "You are well hidden, I assure you. The Malfoy's have been looking for you, but from afar, this place just looks nearly demolished. The spells are holding up excellently."

"Thank you." Ginny said smugly.

"And Miss Granger, you are well?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded as she caressed her pregnant stomach. "Well enough…"

"Good…that's good…" McGonagall smiled.

"So Malfoy's a bit upset? Guess he's bloody angry the horcruxes are destroyed…" Ron grinned to himself.

"Destroyed?" McGonagall furrowed her brow.

"Yeah…Rose got rid of 'em all." Ron told her.

McGonagall's eyebrow cocked up. "Destroyed them all? I don't think that's possible…"

"She said she did." Hermione said almost defensively.

"Why wouldn't that be possible?" Harry added.

McGonagall gave a nervous smile. "I better speak with her first…"

Ron went to object, but McGonagall was out the door and meeting with Rose on the lawn faster then his mouth cold move, making him frown.

"Something's not right." Scorpius said.

"Well, there's an obvious statement." Lily spoke up, her voice sarcastic.

Everyone turned an eye on the youngest Potter, surprised by her outburst, which earned a good, nervous laugh from everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>Rose stood outside, kicking some clumps of dirt around with her hands deep in her pockets as she waited for Professor McGonagall outside of the Burrow. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what the woman could have to say to her.<p>

Finally, she heard the door open and turned to see McGonagall approaching her, rather quickly.

"So what is this all about—" Rose started.

"Why do they think you destroyed all the horcruxes?" McGonagall asked.

Rose was taken back by the professor's tone. "Because I did…"

"No you didn't. The future hasn't change at all…if anything its worse, and your mother there is nearing the birth of that child…" McGonagall said quickly.

"How would you know?" Rose questioned. This was the McGonagall from this time. She had never been to the future.

"Because I am the McGonagall from the future." McGonagall said.

Rose's brow furrowed. "What? You just said inside—"

"I know what I said, but that was because I didn't want to have to explain why I was here." McGonagall said.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked.

"I know which horcrux is left…" McGonagall said.

Rose narrowed her eyes at McGonagall. "I am not killing Scorpius—"

"Rose—" McGonagall started.

"Since when have we been okay taking innocent lives?" Rose snapped, surprised at her professor.

"His life is not innocent. Draco chose to allow his blood to carry the key to Voldemort's resurrection. He chose to sacrifice his children." McGonagall said.

"Did he even have a choice? Did he even know what he was doing at the time?" Rose asked, remembering how confused Draco seemed to be at times when she met him in this world.

"Whether he was given a choice or not, it is what happened. It is a shame that a boy as noble and goodhearted as Scorpius is the pawn in all of this…but it is either him or the entire future. Things have gotten so much worse, so many more deaths…" McGonagall shook her head.

"One life for many…" Rose nodded, realizing what McGonagall was saying.

"If there was another way, I assure you, we would approach it. I don't like the thought of this any more then you do. It is the only way…" McGonagall sighed.

Something clicked for Rose at that moment and she glared up at McGonagall. "That is why Scorpius was sent back here. Not to protect him. Everyone knew he would have to die…"

McGonagall nodded, sadness plastered on her features.

"So all of this…protecting that child, that wasn't it?" Rose motioned back to the Burrow.

"No, no the child your mother is carrying is also important. It must live…and the Malfoy blood line must end…" McGonagall said.

Rose shook her head, fighting back her own tears. "I can't kill Scorpius."

"You don't have to run your blade through his heart, Rose. I know how you feel for him. I see it every time the two of you look at each other…" McGonagall moved closer to her. "His blood does not have to fall in your hands. It's the Malfoy blood that must end…"

Rose furrowed her brow, too tired for McGonagall's cryptic message. "What do you mean?"

"Draco…" McGonagall said simply.

Rose thought for a long moment before she realized what the professor was saying. "You mean…I must kill Draco?"

McGonagall nodded. "Killing Scorpius would not end Draco's ability to create children, it would only remove Scorpius…"

"But if I kill Draco, Scorpius will never exist anyway." Rose shook her head.

"But his blood will not be on your hands." McGonagall said. "He just…will cease to exist."

Rose sighed, thinking for a long moment before she moves her eyes back to McGonagall. "What if I can't kill him?"

"Someone must end Draco's life. I do not fancy it. I believe there is good in all of us; even the Malfoy's…but they have given us no choice. If this is not done, our future will not exist. Do you understand?" McGonagall said.

Rose sighed, biting the inside of her cheek as she slowly nodded. "Yeah…yeah I hear you."

"Good." McGonagall nodded, glancing back up at the house. She could see everyone inside the Burrow watching them. "You should get back inside. Enjoy more time with Scorpius for now…before its too late."

"Thank you, professor." Rose nodded.

"No, thank you, Rose…for doing all of this…" McGonagall gave a little nod and then disapparated, leaving Rose alone to walk up to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched through the window of the Burrow as McGonagall and Rose spoke outside. She could not hear them, but she could tell by Rose's facial expressions that whatever the conversation was, it was not exactly friendly.<p>

"Spying?" Ron's voice whispered in Hermione's ear as he came up behind her.

Hermione jumped, grabbing her heart with one hand and her pregnant stomach with the other. "Scared me…"

"Sorry…" Ron sighed, glancing back into the living room where Harry, Ginny, their kids, Hugo, and Scorpius all stood patiently waiting for Rose to come back in. Obviously, everyone wanted to know what McGonagall and Rose were talking about.

"And yes, spying a bit…" Hermione turned back to the window to see McGonagall gone and Rose coming back up the path.

"She's coming." Ron said over his shoulder.

Everyone in the living room straightened up, and Ron took Hermione's hand, leading her back into the living room, where they all waited for Rose.

A second later, Rose walked in; her head hanging until she realized everyone was there. She instantly stood up.

"McGonagall had to leave." Rose said simply.

"What did you talk about—" Hermione started.

Rose, however, ignored everyone and moved straight up the broken stairs. She had a lot to think about and she couldn't stomach the idea of looking at Scorpius knowing she might have to end his existence in a matter of days or weeks.

"Bloody hell…what's gotten in her now?" Albus scratched the back of his head, staring up the stairs after Rose.

"I'm going to find out." Hermione said, following up the stairs after Rose.

"Well, I am going to guess it isn't good…" Scorpius sighed.

"What do you think McGonagall said to her?" Ginny asked, her eyes darting between Harry and Ron.

"Dunno." Harry said honestly. "Obviously something she didn't want to tell all of us."

"Which means it isn't good…" Ron added, his eyes glancing up the stairs in the direction his girlfriend and future daughter had gone.

"Do you think it had to do with the horcruxes?" Hugo asked. "She did seem confused when we said we destroyed them all."

"Maybe Rose lied. Maybe she didn't. I wouldn't put that past her." James said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why would she lie? It would just put us all in danger…" Albus turned a sharp eye on his brother. He hadn't been exactly thrilled with Rose's actions recently but he would defend her over his brother any day.

"I don't know, but she obviously isn't telling us something…" James motioned up the stairs.

"Well, lets see if Aunt Hermione can figure it out before we jump down Rose's throat." Lily spoke up.

"Reckon that's a real good idea." Ron narrowed his eyes at James, wondering how a son of Harry and Ginny could be such a pompous tosspot. He was hoping in the future, now that Harry and Ginny had an idea of what James would turn into, that they would work very hard to correct it before it started.

* * *

><p>Rose slammed the door to the bedroom she and Lily had been crashing in shut. She could hear footsteps behind her, and although she had no idea who it was, she knew she didn't want to speak with anyone. She hoped they would get the hint and go back downstairs.<p>

The door, however, quickly opened and Rose knew whoever it was couldn't take a hint. She turned around quickly, ready to tell Albus or Scorpius to get lost but instead came face to face with the pregnant, teenage version of her mother.

"Mom…" Rose was caught off guard.

"What happened outside?" Hermione immediately cut to the chase, a hand on her back to support her stomach's weight.

"Nothing." Rose shrugged.

"I don't believe that, and neither does anyone downstairs." Hermione said simply.

"Well…then…" Rose bit the inside of her cheek as she turned her back to her mother. She couldn't bear to look at the woman who would give birth to her. She felt the weight of everything, and it was too much for her to stand. She had failed, maybe not her mother, but Scorpius, and if she chose Scorpius she would fail her family. She felt her eyes swell with tears as she kept her back to her mother.

"Rose?" Hermione's voice was soft as she gently placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

To Hermione's surprise, Rose quickly turned around with tears in her eyes though she folded her arms so that Hermione could not hug her.

"I'm sorry…" Rose said softly.

"Rose? What are you sorry for?" Hermione asked, panic in her voice as she put a shaking hand on Rose's shoulder. _Now she really wanted to know what McGonagall had said._

"For everything I let happen so far…" Rose looked down at her feet. "And for anything I might let happen…or I might do…"

Hermione's brow furrowed, she knew what Rose was apologizing for doing, but she did not like that Rose was already apologizing for things she hadn't even done yet. "Rose, I…I don't understand…"

Rose just shrugged. "I just…I wanted to say that…I wanted you to know that. I never meant to hurt anyone…or put anyone in danger…and now, I just…I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can end this…"

"Rose, of course you can. You've come so far…we are almost there…once I have this baby and we make sure it lives—" Hermione started but stopped when she saw Rose's eyes tear up.

Rose nodded. "Yeah…yeah I suppose that's true…I just…well…I want you to know something 'bout me…"

Hermione nodded slowly back, wanting to know why Rose was crying but almost afraid to ask.

"I may be a lot of things…but I am not a murderer…" Rose said simply, knowing her mother couldn't possibly understand what she was talking about and yet feeling she had to say that.

Hermione's brow furrowed in a mix of confusion and slight panic. "Rose…what do you mean?"

Rose just sighed, knowing she couldn't possibly explain it to her mother without telling her mother about the Malfoy dilemma, and that was something she was not ready to share with anyone yet. "I just…I just wanted you to know that."

"Rose, I—" Hermione started, but was cut off as Rose suddenly climbed out the broken window in the room and leapt.

Hermione rushed forward. "ROSE!"

"I'm fine." Rose's voice filled Hermione's ears.

Hermione let out a breath of relief to see Rose standing on the branch of a tree outside the window she just climbed through. "Don't do that to me again…I think my water just nearly broke…"

"Well, don't do that…or none of this will be worth it." Rose said.

Before Hermione could question what that meant, Rose was already climbing down the tree trunk and moving toward the edge of the property, obviously in a rush to end the conversation with her mother before it got too intense.

* * *

><p>While Ron, Harry, Ginny, Albus, James, Lily, and Hugo were busy discussing all of the possibly things McGonagall could have said to Rose, Scorpius was watching out the window. Something was obviously wrong with Rose, and he wished she would confide in him. He thought, after the night they had recently shared, that things were getting better between them, that he even might have a chance of getting back together with her, though now it seemed like she was back to cutting him out of her life.<p>

As Scorpius continued to think about Rose, he saw her petite form slide down the tree trunk in front of the window he was looking out and move across the lawn. Now he definitely knew something was wrong, and just as he was about to go outside, Hermione came down the stairs.

Instantly, all eyes were on the pregnant girl.

"What happened?" Ron asked, moving to help Hermione down the last two steps.

"I don't know…" Hermione admitted. "She wouldn't talk much."

"Well, where is she now?" James asked quickly.

"Outside." Scorpius answered, motioning out the window. "I'll go talk to her…"

Scorpius did not wait for anyone's approval, though Ron, Harry, and Albus nodded at him, as he moved out the door.

"Something happened though…" Hermione said, leaning into Ron's chest for comfort. "She told me she wasn't a murderer…"

"Did Rose kill someone?" Ginny looked around at the children from the future for an answer.

"Not anyone on purpose." Albus shrugged. "I mean…we all probably killed someone…in the future…in self defense, but Rose has never went after someone on purpose…"

"Not that we know of." James said cheekily.

"James, that's not funny." Lily scolded her brother.

"Well, why would she say that then?" James questioned back.

"Maybe it had to do with something McGonagall said." Hugo said quickly.

"Yeah, but what could McGonagall have said to trigger that comment?" Albus asked. "I mean…McGonagall conversations are usually pretty friendly…unless you've forgotten your homework…"

"Something happened…she was upset…she was nearly crying, and everything she was saying seemed like it could have a million meanings…" Hermione shook her head.

Ron pulled Hermione closer, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Maybe she's just apologizing for almost killing Malfoy…or almost getting you killed…"

"She didn't apologize for being an almost murderer. She said she wasn't a murderer…that implies something different." James said quickly.

Ron glared at his nephew, his jaw clenched, before he suddenly turned to Harry. "If you don't shut your son up, I am going to shut him up…"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What? The kid's been ripping on Rose every chance he gets!" Ron said.

"Coming from the guy who was ready to strangle her a few days ago!" James shot back.

"James, enough!" Harry stepped in just as Ron let go of Hermione and took a step toward James. "The last thing we want is fighting amongst ourselves. We know that never helps…so…just lay off Rose…"

James just shook his head. "Why? She's never laid off of me a day in my life."

"Stop being dramatic. We don't have time for your _Rose's a bitch sob story_…" Albus rolled his eyes.

James just shrugged, his eyes on Hermione and Ron. "Doesn't matter. You'll see one day what I'm talking about…"

And before anyone could say another word, James moved into the kitchen.

"What is his problem?" Ron motioned after James.

"Does it really matter right now?" Ginny asked back.

"Yeah, kinda does…he obviously has a problem with Rose…" Ron said.

"Ron, who doesn't seem to have a problem with her? I mean…I love her spunk and her fight but…every once in a while…" Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah, well…right…I get that, but James really seems to have it out for her…" Ron reasoned.

"He does. He always has. No one gets it." Albus said.

"Its been going on since we were all little…they have always just…well…gotten under each other's skin." Hugo added.

"It got worse then Rose finally went to Hogwarts…she kind of overshadowed James…" Lily added.

"And everyone likes Rose better…I mean, James can be a prat…" Albus added. "Rose is a people person…and she used to know how to get away with a lot. James is a guy by the rules."

"Ironic Hermione's daughter is the rule breaker…" Ginny gave a small laugh.

Hermione scowled at her comment, but both Ron and Harry laughed as well, and it felt good to laugh.

"Well, I will just make sure that doesn't happen…" Hermione quickly.

"Oh, relax…" Ron gave Hermione a little hug. "Maybe its good she is a little adventurous…"

"Yeah, just sucks when it causes fights between her and James…'cause we all hear about it and have to deal with it…" Albus said.

"Maybe its something you all should look into…you know…if we survive all this." Hugo said, looking between Ron and Hermione and then Ginny and Harry. "Because we hate being in the middle of their fights."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look that said they silently agreed on trying to make sure their kids got along in the future, if they ever made it to the future. It felt nice to even think about the future.

* * *

><p>Rose walked to the edge of the spell Ginny had put up around the Burrow to keep others out and sat down, her head in her hands. She felt beyond tired, though she knew she had slept decently the night before with Scorpius. That was the problem. The night before had been with Scorpius.<p>

_How could she possible take his life? Take his chance to exist? Was that fair? There had to be another way._

Rose racked her brain, trying to think of one. She could tell her parents what had to be done once Scorpius was born, and that was kill Draco. She was certain Scorpius, even if he was the final horcrux at that point wouldn't turn into a psycho.

And yet, rose knew she couldn't be certain of that. Even if they waited until Scorpius was born, killing Draco would drastically change Scorpius' future upbringing, which could still cause the same awful outcome in the future that was there now.

Rose sighed. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't think she could do it. Now, because she was faced with this dilemma, she truly realized how much Scorpius meant to her. She cared for him deeply. _She loved him._

Tears of frustration filled Rose's eyes. She didn't want to be responsible for this anymore. She didn't want to be the leader. She wanted to let someone else take over. She wanted to make someone else be responsible for ending the Malfoy bloodline.

"Rose?" Scorpius' voice seemed to come from nowhere.

Rose turned quickly around, wiping her eyes as she saw Scorpius approach her. "Hey."

"What's going on?" Scorpius frowned, taking a seat next to Rose.

Rose just sighed and shrugged. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Come here..." Scorpius put an arm around Rose and kissed her head softly. "Whatever it is…we will figure it out…"

Rose shook her head into Scorpius' shoulder, deciding what she should do. Should she keep lying to him? Never tell him what she knew she had to do? "You shouldn't be so nice to me…"

"Why not?" Scorpius laughed, glancing down at Rose with a small smile.

Rose did not return his smile but instead pulled her head away so she could look him in the eye. "You just shouldn't."

Scorpius' frown faded. "Rose, if this is about last night…."

"Its not. Last night was great." Rose said quickly, and she meant it.

"So that what is the problem?" Scorpius asked. "I mean…can't we just be happy?"

"Happy? In the middle of all this?" Rose laughed at the irony.

"Happy that we are here together." Scorpius said, and then took a deep breath, suddenly feeling brave. "Because I have to tell you something important."

"What?" Rose was confused. _Did Scorpius know the truth? It would certainly make her task easier._

"Rose…I…I love you." Scorpius rushed the last part out.

Rose blinked twice, registering his words. They only made it harder for her. He couldn't love her, not when she would be the one to destroy him. "You…you shouldn't."

Scorpius' brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

Rose took a deep breath, knowing what she said to do. "Because…I have to kill you."


	53. Bloodline Truths

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 53**

Scorpius stared at Rose like she had five heads on her shoulders, his mouth open wide for a long minute, trying to process what she had just said to him. _Was she joking or did she actually mean she had to kill him?_

After a long moment, Scorpius found his voice. "I…uh…sorry, what?"

Rose sighed, looking away from Scorpius. She was committed now. She had to tell him. "I…I have to kill you."

"Yeah…heard that part…" Scorpius said slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"You're the last horcrux…its in your blood." Rose told him.

"My…what?" Scorpius shook his head, his thoughts racing far to fast for him to comprehend them.

"Your blood…your dad's blood…he made it a horcrux before Voldemort died. Your blood is the reason that Voldemort is still even a threat…" Rose said with a sigh.

Scorpius thought for a long moment. "Is that why my dad mixed it with your mum's? In the future, I mean…is that why he got her pregnant? Because she was one that destroyed Voldemort?"

Rose's eyes widened with a realization that felt like it weighed a ton. "I…I mean, I guess…I guess that baby is going to…well…"

"Be Voldemort." Scorpius said, realizing that his life would end, but also that even if it didn't, he could never be with Rose. Even if he didn't die, and he and Rose could be together, any child they had in the future would fall into that same category.

"Y…yes…that must be it…" Rose nodded numbly.

Scorpius was silent for a moment, taking everything in.

"How long have you known…you know…about me?" Scorpius asked.

"Awhile…" Rose admitted with a sigh. She glanced down at her hands; she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Did you know when you slept with me?" Scorpius asked. He had to know. _Had it just been a pity screw?_

Rose looked at him this time, her blue eyes bearing into his grey ones. "I didn't know that it was my only option…you know…killing you…ending the bloodline…I thought there would be another way…"

"But there isn't?" Scorpius asked, feeling as though he was having an outer body experience. He could hear himself speaking, his voice surprisingly calm, but yet he felt as though his head was spinning.

Rose shook her head, a few tears swelling in her eyes. "No…no, McGonagall made that clear…that was out McGonagall…from our future…she came to tell me about the bloodline."

Scorpius just nodded. "When will you do it?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, amazed at how calm he was being. "Do what?"

"You know…kill me?" Scorpius asked as if it were a casual, normal question.

Rose shook her head. "I can't…"

"You won't have a choice." Scorpius told her quickly, straightening up and puffing his chest out a bit.

Rose shook her head yet again, her mouth gapping open. "How could you…I mean…how are you okay with this?"

Scorpius shrugged, biting the inside of his lip. "I guess…I guess it just makes sense…" Scorpius laughed bitterly. "I mean…my dad is such a bastard…so is my grandfather…guess one of us had to pay for it."

"No one is responsible for how they act. Especially not you…" Rose reached out though Scorpius flinched from her touch.

"It doesn't matter…" Scorpius said.

"I am going to figure something out. There's always a way around these things." Rose reasoned.

"Can you just do me a favor?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure." Rose nodded quickly.

"Just…keep this between us for now? I don't want everyone to know what you are gonna do…or what I am." Scorpius said.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine." Rose agreed, figuring it was for the best anyway. The last thing they needed was everyone to be looking at Scorpius like he was the enemy, when Rose knew deep down, he was really a hero. His heart was in the right place and he had saved her from herself more times then she could count. She couldn't fail him like this.

* * *

><p>Hermione set the table as Ginny cooked a small dinner for the large number of inhabitants at the Burrow. The pair worked in silence for a long while, Ginny trying to remember the spells her mother had used to make the cooking go faster, and Hermione focused on not dropping any silverware, because her stomach made it impossible for her to bend to pick it up.<p>

"Do you think they will always end up like that?" Ginny asked, out of nowhere.

Hermione looked up, confused. "Who?"

"Our kids…I mean, we know them now…some of their traits aren't great. Do you think we can help them so they don't end up like that?" Ginny asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was slightly confused. Sure, she knew her kids weren't perfect, Rose especially, but she wouldn't want to change them for anything. She loved them unconditionally already and she didn't understand how Ginny didn't feel the same.

"I just mean…like James. I love him, I already do…but honestly he can be a little bit of a git…I just would like him to not be like that. I mean, whatever the bad blood is between Rose and him…" Ginny shook her head.

"I don't think Rose is entirely innocent in that." Hermione admitted. "But I don't think we can change them. We can raise them a certain way, I guess…maybe this experience will help us with that. For instance, I am going to make sure that Rose understand the important values of sex and not having it in the Great Hall."

Ginny laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time. "Who would have thought that you would have had the wild daughter, and I would get the sweet one."

Hermione laughed as well. "I guess that's what I get for always following the rules…a child that disregards them."

Ginny nodded, glancing at Hermione's pregnant stomach. "Well, who knows…maybe that baby will have an effect on all of our kids."

Hermione caressed her bulgingly stomach lovingly. "Yeah…maybe…"

Ginny smiled, and then glanced out the window. "Rose and Scorpius are coming back to the house…wonder what they talked about…neither look to happy…"

"I don't think any of us look very happy." Ron's voice filled the kitchen as he stepped in. "We all look like we've had better days…"

Ginny saw Ron's eyes linger on Hermione and decided to give the couple some time alone, slipping out almost unnoticed.

Ron moved toward Hermione, kissing her square on the lips before taking the forks from her hand. "Let me help you with those…"

"Thanks." Hermione said as she sat down in a chair and put her feet up. Her body was tired from the past few months, but lately the pregnancy was making moving unbearable.

"You feel alright?" Ron asked, noticing how tired Hermione looked.

"Fine." Hermione sighed.

Ron placed both hands on her stomach, rubbing it softly. "I feel like this is all a mess. I feel like I've hardly enjoyed being your boyfriend the past few months…hardly enjoyed this…" He glanced down at her pregnant stomach.

"I know the feeling but…I think we just need to get through all of this…" Hermione admitted. "Just a few weeks really…before the baby is here."

"Yeah, and then what? What if everything's still a mess?" Ron asked. Honestly, it had been something that had been worrying him recently.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just keep thinking, if we can get the baby here it will change everything…that's what Rose made it sound like."

Ron glanced over Hermione's shoulder to see Rose and Scorpius close to the front door now. "For some reason, I don't think Rose has told us everything…it just isn't adding up…we need to know what McGonagall said to her."

"She isn't going to tell us. I tried." Hermione sighed.

"Well…we need to get it out of her. I just…I want everything to be as normal as possible by the time the baby comes. I just…I want you to be able to enjoy all this…or I mean, enjoy it as best you can." Again Ron glanced at her pregnant stomach.

"What? Motherhood?" Hermione smiled a bit. "I didn't exactly sign up for this at nineteen…"

Ron sighed. "I know. I didn't sign up for it either, Hermione…but I have to admit I'm a bit excited…"

Hermione furrowed her brow. She had Ron had not really had a conversation like this; not in awhile. "About what?"

"Bout being a dad…" Ron admitted. "I mean, I reckon I got some experience with Rose and Hugo…though they are a little old to need me and I am still a little young right now to be what they need…" He laughed a bit.

Hermione laughed too, her smile widening. "I know what you mean."

"I want to make you a promise." Ron said, his voice serious.

Hermione was taken back but just how serious he sounded. "Okay…"

"I want to promise you…assuming we make it through all this rubbish…that we are going to take a trip…the three of us…when this baby is old enough to floo…" Ron gave her stomach a little squeeze to emphasis he meant the baby she was carrying.

Hermione smiled again and gave a small laugh. "Alright…that sounds brilliant."

"Good." Ron smiled wide, glad for the moment with Hermione, despite all the craziness around them. He quickly dove in for a kiss, moving his hands from her stomach to her face, cradling it as she returned his kiss with just as much passion.

* * *

><p>Ginny, Harry, Albus, Hugo, and Lily stood in the kitchen, waiting silently for Rose and Scorpius to come back into the Burrow. James had sulked off into the room he was using when the fight had broken out between him, his Uncle Ron, and his father and had not come out yet A second later, Rose and Scorpius came in, both looking somber.<p>

Instantly, Albus could tell something was wrong. Rose and Scorpius were his best friends and he knew when something wasn't right with them. "What's going on?"

Rose and Scorpius were both shocked by the welcoming committee waiting for them in the living room and it was written all over their faces. Neither were prepared for it.

"Er…nothing." Rose tried to act normal.

"Yeah, everything's good." Scorpius added quickly.

Albus cocked an eyebrow, ready to let them know he didn't believe them, btu he was cut off by his Aunt Hermione.

"Supper!" Hermione's voice filled the Burrow.

"Finally!" Hugo nearly laughed himself into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group followed after Hugo, and filed into the kitchen behind him. Rose and Scorpius were the last ones in and it wasn't until everyone was seated that Hermione noticed someone was missing.<p>

"Is James coming to eat?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny glanced at Harry for an answer.

Harry shrugged, wiping his face. "Don't know…"

"I am." James said as he moved into the kitchen, glaring at Ron before moving his eyes to Rose.

Rose, in turn, sent her least favorite cousin a death stare. She didn't like the way he had looked at her father. She hardly ever needed a reason to be mad at James.

James, in turn, sat down across from Rose and watched her stab her food maliciously, his eyes never leaving her.

Rose forked her food a few more times, imagining it was James before having enough of him staring at her. She slammed her fork down, staring back at James. "What's your problem?"

"So, you apologized for murder? Who did you murder?" James returned with a small chuckle. He had looked for her temper to come out, and as usual, it did.

"James—" Ginny tried before another fight broke out, but she was a second too late.

"Murder?" Rose was flabbergasted, her eyes shifting to Scorpius for a split second.

"Yeah. Your Mum said you cryptically apologized for it." James continued.

Rose shifted her eyes to Hermione, slightly surprised her mother had told everyone teir conversation, but also having nothing more to say. She couldn't lie, she had spoke along those lines and she couldn't tell them why. Scorpius had made her promise they wouldn't tell anyone.

Hermione, too, was speechless, realizing she probably shouldn't have told everyone about the conversation with Rose. Not if James would use it against her.

An awkward silence filled the air, as if everyone in the room were holding their breathes as Rose sat, wide-eyed and speechless and James stared at her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, I think it takes a big person to apologize for nearly costing everyone their lives a few days ago. Reckon her apology makes sense, doesn't it?" Scorpius finally spoke, breaking the silence and catching even James off guard.

Rose turned to Scorpius, slightly surprised that he was covering for her word choice early. She wished he wouldn't. She wished he would just hate her and let her just punch James' front teeth out. It would make her feel better considering what she had to do to Scorpius eventually.

"Right…" Rose nodded, allowing them family to believe her words to Hermione had been about nearly getting them all killed at Hogwarts rather then the fact that she may have to kill someone soon.

"Well, we've discussed that, and it doesn't matter anymore. It was a simple mistake and its over…" Hermione said, trying to add a sense of warmness back to the tense kitchen.

James snorted. "Its been a lot of mistakes…"

"Shove it." Rose pushed up from the table, fuming at her cousin.

James stood just as fast. "Why don't you take your own advice?! You've been leading us in a circle and its gotten us nowhere and now you won't even tell us what McGonagall said!"

"Its none of your business." Rose leaned further across the table.

"If it has to do with my life it is my business!" James leaned further across the table.

"Well, if I thought you were in danger, I would tell you!" Rose screamed, leaning further again.

"Would you? Or you too busy screwing him!" James motioned to Scorpius. "Why don't you do us all a bloody favor, Rose, and stop trying to be a hero and let us handle this and go back to being a slut? _That_ was about the only thing you seemed to really be good at!"

Before anyone could stop her, Rose was flying through the air, tackling James over the table and punching him straight in the face as many times as she could before Ron managed to yank her off of him.

"Rose! Rose! Calm down!" Ron held Rose back, though she was kicking and cursing and still trying to swing.

Everyone in the room was now standing aside from James, who was holding his now broken nose on the floor. Hermioen was holding her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks as Ginny tried to comfort her. Scorpius, Hugo, Albus, and Lily were all standing round the table, completely shocked. In all the years they had known Rose and James to detest each other, they had never seen a fight get that physical before.

Finally, Harry moved forward to help James up.

"Let me see your nose…" Harry instructed.

James moved a bloody, shaking hand to reveal his damaged nose.

"Its broken…" Harry sighed and then looked angrily up at Rose who was still trying to break free from Ron's grasp. "Are you happy?"

"Don't blame her for that!" Ron yelled over Rose's struggle. "He asked for it."

"Why? Because maybe he had a point?" Harry was on his feet now, angry with Ron.

"Or maybe he just talks out of his bleeding arse!" Ron roared back, putting Rose down and getting in Harry's face.

Instantly, Hermione moved and grabbed Rose, pulling her daughter back, and despite the fact that Rose wanted to beat James a little more, she complied with Hermione's obvious want for her to stop fighting.

Ginny too, moved forward, getting between Harry and Ron.

"Both of you, shut it!" Ginny roared.

"Stay out of this Ginny…" Ron warned.

"No! You two are being idiots!" Ginny protested.

"Your kid's the idiot!" Ron roared.

"Mine?! Get real!" Ginny was now offended.

And before anyone realized it, screaming matches broke out everywhere. Rose, still in Hermione's grasp was yelling at James, who was yelling at both her and Scorpius while Albus, Lily, and Hugo tried to mediate that fight, and Hermione started yelling in order to defuse the fight between Ron and Ginny and Harry.

With all the screaming going on in the kitchen, not one person noticed the large group of shadows moving toward the Burrow at a rapid rate.


	54. Attack

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 54**

With the fight disrupting in the kitchen, no one saw any of the shadows moving around outside of the Burrow, or the fact that Ginny's defensive spells had finally failed them, and within seconds, the front door to the Burrow was being knocked down and Lucius Malfoy led in a crowd of Death Eaters.

Instantly, the Weasley's, Potter's, and Scorpius ceased their own fighting, realizing they were under attack. Unfortunately, their wands were all over the place from their own brawl.

"No one move!" Lucius ordered, grabbing the closest person to him, which happened to be Hugo, and yanked him by the hair, his wand to his throat.

Instantly, everyone froze, especially Ron, Hermione, and Rose as Hugo struggled against Lucius' grasp.

"Please…just let him go…" Hermione spoke, trying to steady her voice. She felt strange. She could handle seeing Rose thrown around like that, maybe because Rose had put herself in those positions so many times already in front of Hermione, but she couldn't stomach seeing Hugo like that.

"We've come for one thing, and you know what it is…" Lucius eyed Hermione's pregnant stomach.

"Well, fuck you, 'cause you're not getting that!" Rose lunged forward, but was knocked clean across the table by a death eater, falling unconscious and causing Hermione to scream.

"There will be more where that came from!" Lucius roared and nodded his head.

Instantly, the other death eaters lunged at the remaining members in the kitchen and in all the commotion, wandless and unable to get to her, Hermione was grabbed by Lucius who threw Hugo at Ron to block Ron from reaching her.

Hermione screamed as the image of Ron and Hugo backwards into a wall extremely hard filled her mind before everything just went black.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up with a pounding headache. It felt as if he had taken a few bluggers to the head and then been slapped on slab of ice. His fingers moved to his head and felt something moist. He brought his fingers to his eyes and realized he was bleeding. Slowly, he sat up and glanced around, instantly realizing whose cold floor he was sitting on. He was in the Malfoy's basement, the same place he had almost lost Hermione well over a year ago.<p>

"No…no…no, no!" Ron jumped to his feet despite the pain in his head. He glanced around to see the Harry slowly standing, and then Ginny, Lily, and Albus in one corner, James in another, and Hugo and Rose in the far corner, all awake except, their stares blank except for Rose, who was bleeding from her eyebrow and mouth and looked angry.

"Ron…" Harry said softly.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron's eyes were wild as she tried to find her in the basement, though he knew she wasn't there.

"Ron…" Harry repeated, taking a step toward his friend though it took effort; his leg was badly injured.

"Where is she?" Ron asked wildly.

"They must have her with Scorpius." Rose spoke, though her words were hard to make out with her still swelling lip.

"Scorpius is gone too?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

Rose nodded.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, her arm wrapped tightly around Lily as Albus leaned on her shoulder. The three of them looked beaten and worn. Ginny looked as though she was developing a black eye while it was painfully obvious Albus' arm was broken.

"Malfoy's basement." Harry told her.

Ron rushed toward the stairwell, which was gated shut. He grabbed at the gates, they wouldn't move. "What could they have done with Hermione?"

"Well…they wouldn't kill her. They need her…" Rose said.

"They just don't need the baby." James spoke up, though his voice was somber as he made eye contact with Rose. He seemed to be silently apologizing to Rose for everything.

Rose just gave James a stiff nod, unable to hide the fact that she was happy to see the side of his face swelled a bit. She thought it matched his sometimes-ugly personality and sometimes-genuine caring side. One side was bruised, one still looked perfect.

Ron grabbed again at the gate in anger, giving a frustrated yell before kicking the gate and falling down in front of it. "We need to figure a way out. We need to save her."

Everyone nodded, but avoided eye contact with Ron, knowing that there was really no way out of the basement without some kind of proper magic, and they were seriously out of that. Only Rose, Ron, and James had their wands and none of them would work in that cellar.

* * *

><p>Scorpius stood in the Malfoy's parlor, behind his father and grandfather, his grandmother at his side. He was not tied up, not like Hermione, who lay lifelessly on the floor, her arms tied behind her back and her pregnant stomach spilling out of her shirt, though Scorpius felt tied up. He couldn't move if he wanted to; his grandfather would make sure it was his last move.<p>

Scorpius felt awful about Hermione. The rest of the group had been taken to the cellar, and he had been brought upstairs with Hermione, which he didn't understand. He knew why they needed Hermione, but he had no idea why Lucius or Draco didn't just leave him in the basement. After all, he had betrayed them. Surely he would pay for that.

The sound of Hermione's low moan broke Scorpius from his thoughts and he looked around his father's shoulders to see that Hermione was slowly waking up.

"And look who has decided to come about…" Lucius hissed as Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

Despite the fact that Hermione was still groggy, the sound of Lucius' voice was enough to frighten her and get her blood moving. She instantly tried to move her hands, but found that they were firmly tied behind her back.

"Let me go." Hermione pleaded softly. Her voice seemed horse, as if someone had grabbed her by the throat. That was quite possible, she realized; the last thing she remembered was watched Ron and Hugo fall down hard. Everything after that was blank.

"Sorry, Miss Granger…but it seems we need something from you…" Lucius hissed with a laugh.

Behind him, both Scorpius and Narcissa looked as though they were going to be sick, and Draco was avoiding eye contact with Hermione at all costs.

"And trust me…after what your daughter did to me, I will enjoy this very much…" Lucius grinned at Hermione.

"Please…whatever you are going to do—" Hermione started, but stopped as Lucius struck her across the face.

That was enough for Narcissa who quickly moved from the room.

Lucius' glared at his wife as she left before turning to Draco. "Draco, come. Your mother can't handle this, but you know as well as I do, what we are about to do will only benefit us."

Draco just nodded as his eye caught Hermione's for a split second before he quickly looked away. He moved up next to his father.

"Scorpius." Lucius ordered.

Scorpius flinched but did not move. His eyes met Hermione's, and although they were brown instead of blue, they were the same shape as Rose's. He knew he had to protect her. He just didn't know how.

"Get over here." Lucius moved and grabbed Scorpius by the collar, yanking him forward so that he, Draco, and Lucius were all towering over Hermione.

Hermione's eyes swelled with tears as her eyes moved from Scorpius, Draco, and Lucius. Scorpius looked sad, while Draco was avoiding looking at her, but the joy that danced in Lucius' eyes made Hermione sick to her pregnant stomach.

"Please, just let me go…" Hermione begged.

"Oh, no. A mudblood like you…with that filth in your womb…there is nowhere for you to go. At any rate, even if that wasn't the case, you have something we need…" Lucius knelt down and pulled Hermione's shirt up to expose her stomach.

Hermione whimpered and tried her best to kick away from Lucius, which earned her a good yank by her hair, causing her to scream in pain.

"Shut up!" Lucius growled and grabbed Scorpius, yanking him forward.

"What are you doing?" Draco spoke up.

Lucius handed Scorpius a knife and flung him toward Hermione, who tried to kick away from him as well, though she failed miserably.

"Scorpius is going to pay for siding with the enemy. He will cut that abomination from her womb." Lucius instructed.

Scorpius face went white, as he looked at the knife in his shaking hand.

"Please…no…" Hermione cried, seeing Scorpius look over the knife in his hand.

"Shut up!" Lucius growled, kicking Hermione in the knees and causing her to scream as Draco and Scorpius both looked away from her.

* * *

><p>Ron grabbed on the basement gates in vain. He knew there was no way out of the Malfoy basement, not without help. Last time they had lucked out; Dobby had saved them, but Dobby was dead.<p>

"We need to get out of here." Hugo spoke up. "Find Mom…"

"How did you get out of here last time?" Lily asked her father.

Harry looked at Ron who sighed, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"We had help." Harry said. "A house elf…"

"Well…lucky for us we _don't_ have one of those on hand." Rose sighed, rubbing her bruised jaw gently.

"Well, something needs to happen before—" Ron started, but stopped as he heard Hermione's blood curling screams above. Instantly, he flung himself back at the gates. "Hermione!"

Harry winced. He had seen Ron like that before; in the same basement, yelling the same name. It was even worse watching Ron panic this time, and he imagined that was so because Ron had already been through this, and now Hermione was expecting a baby. A baby that the people above them wanted dead.

"Ron, calm down…" Ginny said.

Ron turned wildly on his sister. "Calm down? Calm down? That's Hermione—"

"SH!" A voice hissed from the door, causing Ron to jump a full five feet back.

"Who is that?" Rose's voice bellowed at the door.

Slowly, a wand lite by the basement gate and Narcissa Malfoy could be seen in the light.

"Keep your voices down…" Narcissa requested.

"Let Hermione go." Ron grabbed the gate and looked as though he wanted to strangle the woman on the other side; and he did. He hated the Malfoy's, now more then ever.

"I want to. That's why I am here." Narcissa said as Hermione's screams rippled through the cellar.

"What do you mean?" Rose stepped up since Ron's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"I am going to let you out. You don't have much time to help the Mudblood…" Narcissa said.

"Don't call her that!" Ron roared.

Rose pushed past her father and ignored him. This was not the time for that conversation. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because I am a mother…and I will always help another mother." Narcissa said. "So I will let you out…you get my grandson out of here safely…but that is all I can do."

"That's more then enough." Rose said, understanding what a risk Narcissa was taking and glad to hear she cared about Scorpius as well, though Rose was not sure how safe she could keep him. After all, she was supposed to kill him.

Narcissa nodded and began to open the door.

Ron turned to the rest of those in the cellar. "Head back to Grimmauld Place. Get everyone back there…fix those injuries…I will get Hermione."

"Done." Harry nodded; more concerned with his own kids and Ginny's injuries then he knew he should be.

"I am not leaving you." Rose said.

"Rose just go…" Ron said.

"I am not leaving you." Rose repeated and stepped up in front of him so he could not leave the cellar.

"Let her stay, Ron." Harry spoke up.

Ron turned to Harry and then back to Rose, knowing he had no time to argue. "Fine…"

"I am staying too…" Hugo tried.

"NO!" Ron and Rose yelled at the same time.

"But, I…" Hugo started.

"Hugo, stay with us." Lily pleaded with her favorite cousin.

Hugo sighed and nodded, glancing up at Rose and she could see how torn he was, but she didn't want him to be. She wanted to know he was safe.

Rose gave a nod and then watched as Narcissa stepped aside to allow Harry, Ginny, Albus, Hugo, Lily, and James to disapparate outside the cellar, leaving her standing their with Ron and Rose.

"Now what?" Ron asked her.

"I can't help you anymore then this. They want that child though…they will kill her for it." Narcissa said.

"That's what we were afraid of." Ron said moving past Narcissa and motioning for Rose to follow after him. He had no idea what he was going to do; all he knew was that he had to get to Hermione before anything happened to her or their unborn child.


	55. I'm So Sorry

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 55**

Lucius pushed Scorpius forward, toward Hermione, who was still struggling on the floor. Scorpius still had the knife in his hand as he towered over her, seeing the fear in those eyes that were shaped exactly like Rose's.

"If you are going do to this…you need to get closer…" Lucius' hissed behind Scorpius and shoved his shoulder down hard, forcing his grandson to his knees, next to the nineteen year old, pregnant version of Hermione.

"Please…" Hermione whispered, begging Scorpius. She had spent enough time with the boy to know that he was not like his family, and that he cared deeply for Rose, which Hermione thought must count for something given the current situation. If anyone was going to help her in that room, it was Scorpius, though she could see his choices were limited.

"I…I…" Scorpius just shook his head, his eyes moving back to the knife in his hand. He couldn't do it; it didn't matter what his grandfather did to him, he couldn't lay a finger on Hermione.

"Pathetic!" Lucius knocked Scorpius hard, shoving the boy across the tile floor where Scorpius hit his head hard against the wall.

"If he won't do it, one of us will! Draco…get the knife. We are cutting his thing out of her before it can do any damage to our family…" Lucius said.

"Coward…" Scorpius growled, spitting some blood from his lip. "Can't even do it yourself."

"Shut up!" Lucius spat and raised his wand, blasting a spell at Scorpius and knocking him against the wall yet again, causing him to fall unconscious in a pile, the knife hidden under his leg.

* * *

><p>Rose and Ron slowly moved up the stairs from the cellar of the Malfoy Mansion, leaving Narcissa at the bottom of the stairs. Once they were out of her earshot, Rose grabbed her father and pulled him to the side of the wall.<p>

"What are you doing? We need to move…" Ron said aggressively.

"How do we know this isn't a trap? How do we know they didn't already kill Mom and they are just going to ambush us? They could have sent her down to coax us out…" Rose said.

Ron's brow furrowed; he knew Rose had a point. It could be a trap, but he didn't care. "It doesn't matter. I need to get to Hermione."

"I figured you would say that. So no plan?" Rose shrugged.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Since when do you ever use a plan?"

"True. Lets go." Rose said and began walking down the hall with Ron behind her.

As they drew closed to the drawing room, they could hear Hermione's soft voice begging for her life. It made Rose feel numb, but it seemed to spark a new flare in Ron and he began moving faster, his wand out.

* * *

><p>Lucius glared at Draco, waiting for his son to move and do as he was told, only Draco seemed to be frozen in place, and Hermione took the opportunity to scream. She could see the uncertainty on Draco's face, and she thought if she could break him, maybe she could buy herself enough time to figure a way out of the mess.<p>

"Help! Please! Draco, please! I know you don't want to do this…I know it! Just like you didn't want to kill Dumbledore!" Hermione screamed.

"I…" Draco started, but fell silent as his eyes gazed over her pregnant body on the floor. He was torn but Lucius rapped him across the face quickly.

"Draco…the knife…" Lucius glared at his son.

Draco nodded slowly, and was about to go find the knife that Scorpius had when suddenly two lighting fixtures blew up off the wall.

"No one moves!" Rose roared.

Instantly, all eyes were on the hall, where Rose and Ron emerged, their wands in hand. Draco, Lucius, and even Hermione all appeared shocked by their appearance, though Hermione seemed more relieved then anything.

"How did you get up here?" Lucius said, his own wand out as well.

Instead of answering him, Ron blasted a spell at Lucius, which Lucius avoided and instead dragged Hermione to her feet, using her as a shield.

"Ron…" Hermione whimpered.

Ron's heart broke as his blue eyes met Hermione's brown ones. "Just relax…it will be fine…"

"No one does anything stupid, or I will kill her myself." Lucius said, holding his wand to Hermione's stomach.

"Let her go and you have nothing to worry about." Rose said back.

Lucius laughed. "Let her go? I need to kill her…or at least the child she is carrying. Why would I let her go?"

"Because she won't matter if your last horcrux is destroyed." Scorpius' voice suddenly filled the room and all eyes shifted to him. He was on his feet, the knife Lucius had given him held to his own throat.

"Scorpius, no!" Rose had a feeling she knew what Scorpius was going to do and she couldn't let him take his own life. There had to be another way. There had to be another way, and she would figure it out, she just didn't have time now.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked as his grasp loosened on Hermione

Ron took the opportunity to lung for Hermione, yanking her from Lucius' grasp and pulling her into his arms where she collapsed with a sob, though Lucius hardly seemed to notice she was missing at all. He was now completely focused on Scorpius, who was still holding the knife to his own throat.

"I know what I am. I know my blood is key. I'm the last horcrux…or my blood is…" Scorpius said as his eyes made contact with Rose.

"He's what?" Ron whispered to Rose who merely nodded, her own eyes filling with tears.

"So I'll do it…" Scorpius jabbed his own next a bit, forcing some blood out which seemed to make both Lucius and Draco nervous.

"Calm down, Scorpius. Let's not be rash…" Lucius said carefully.

"I'll do it…spill this blood everywhere…" Scorpius said, a strange madness filling his grey eyes as he motioned toward Rose, Ron, and Hermione. "Let them go or I'll kill myself…"

"Scorpius…I can't…" Lucius said. "Relax…and we can sort this out…"

"Not bloody good enough!" Scorpius roared, pushing the blade deeper into his throat.

"Wait!" Rose seemed to surprise everyone has she ran up to Scorpius, putting her hand on his which held the knife. She squared her shoulders to him so that they were looking each other in the eye. "I can't let you do this…"

Scorpius looked at her in confusion, dropping his voice so only she could hear. "Rose, we have to do this anyway…you know that…"

"No. No I'll figure it out…" Rose said, and pried the knife from his hand.

"Well, it seems you are good for something, Weasley…" Lucius laughed, pointing his wand at her back.

"Rose!" Ron raised his wand at Lucius, but Draco's wand was instantly on him.

"Don't move or I'll do it…" Draco said to Ron, though his voice was shaking.

"Draco, get the knife." Lucius said.

Draco briefly glanced at his father and then at Rose, still not lowering his wand from Ron.

"Dad…put your wand down." Rose said.

"What? Are you mental?" Ron shook his head as he pulled Hermione closer to him.

"Ron, don't do it." Hermione whispered.

Ron shook his head again, letting his wife know he would not.

"Dad! Put your damn wand down!" Rose roared.

Ron was taking back by his daughter's words but could see it in her eyes. She was asking him to lower his wand for a reason. He just hoped she had a plan, because he did lower it.

"Brilliant. Now, the knife, Draco…" Lucius ordered.

Rose held the knife out to Draco who moved hesitantly toward her. He was nearly there, when Scorpius suddenly twirled Rose around, squaring her shoulders to him and shaking them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius. I didn't want to do this..." Rose whispered.

"Sorry…what?" Scorpius whispered back, though his eyes darted to Draco who was inching ever closer then back to Rose's face.

"Forgive me." Rose whispered, leaning up to kiss Scorpius fiercely.

Scorpius was struck dumb, but responded quickly to her kiss, almost forgetting where they were, until she suddenly pulled away from him, leaving him breathless.

And in one swift motion, Rose spun in place, raising the knife in her hand and plunging it into Draco's neck before yanking it quickly out and plunging it into his stomach as he fell to the ground, gurgling.


	56. One Soldier Down

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 56**

Draco fell to the floor, his eyes wide as he gaged on his own blood. Rose dropped the knife, turning to Scorpius, just as Ron blasted Lucius back into a wall, where the eldest Malfoy fell in a heap.

"Scorpius…" Rose took a tentative step forward.

Scorpius did not move. Instead, his eyes were wide, as the color had faded from his face. "I feel…cold…"

Rose just nodded.

"I'm dying." Scorpius said, matter-of-factly. There was no anger in his voice, no emotion at all really. It was as if he had waved hello to someone.

Rose nodded again and lunged forward just as Scorpius suddenly fell to the floor. She gathered his head in her lap and stroked his hair as the teenage version of her parents watched on, silent.

"How long do I have?" Scorpius asked her, using his strength to raise his hand and push some hair from her face.

Rose's eyes swelled with tears as she glanced over at Draco who was struggling to hold on to his last few breaths. She then looked back at Scorpius. "Once Draco dies…you won't exist…"

"So not too long…" Scorpius managed a smile, though he seemed to struggle to find his own voice.

Rose quickly dove in for a kiss, a fierce, end-of-the-world kind of kiss. When they finally broke apart, tears were falling off her small nose. "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not…" Scorpius said, still smiling. "Because despite it…I still got some time with you…"

Rose laughed a little, making her cry only more. "I obviously wasn't good company to keep…"

"No…you…you were a pain in the arse…" Scorpius said with a small laugh that turned into a struggled breath. "But I loved every minute of it…"

Rose laughed harder and in turn cried harder, bending down and kissing him again.

"I love you…" Scorpius managed out.

Rose nodded feverishly, her sad smile never fading as tears rolled down her nose. "I love you too…"

"I knew you…always…did…" Scorpius said, a smile still on his lips as he closed his eyes, and suddenly was breathing no more.

Rose let out a gasping cry as her chest heaved and she pulled Scorpius' head closer to her heart. She felt numb, yet his body was still so warm against hers.

A second later, a familiar hand was brushing the hair away from Rose's face and she looked up to see her mother pulling her close for a hug.

Rose let go of Scorpius and let Hermione's arms engulf her, Hermione's pregnant stomach colliding with Rose's tone one.

"Shh…Rose…" Hermione soothed Rose as if she were a small child, rather then nearly an adult.

And for once in her life, Rose didn't fight her mother. She was sick of fighting, she was sick of being tough, and she was sick of being angry. Instead, she just let the sadness wash over her, and clung to the teenage version of her mother and cried for the boy she would never really get to love.

Ron watched as the two most important women in his life sat on the floor, Rose clinging to Hermione as Hermione glanced over Rose's head, her brown eyes connecting with Ron's blue ones, and he knew Hermione's heart was breaking for their child. His was too, though Ron couldn't find the strength to move, and he thanked Merlin that Hermione was such a natural at the mothering thing already.

And as Ron continued to watch them, something else happened. Scorpius seemed to suddenly disappear right off the floor, as if he had never been there in the first place.

"What in the…" Ron started.

Suddenly, Rose stiffened and pulled away from Hermione, looking slightly confused as she swirled her head around to see Draco's body on the floor.

"Why am I crying?" Rose asked, glancing between Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione both shook their own heads in confusion.

Rose quickly got to her feet, offering her mother her hand. "And how did you get down on the floor? Didn't think pregnant women could sit."

Again, both Hermione and Ron looked in shock.

"And Lucius isn't dead, is he?" Rose asked, glancing at Lucius. "We should send Kingsley a Patronus…let him know he is here…"

Once more, Ron and Hermione stared blankly, trying to process Rose's behavior.

"Well, get up. We need to get to the Burrow, lets go!" Rose said, yanking Hermione to her feet before she kicked Draco to see if he was really dead. Once she was certain of it, she quickly moved to the front door of Malfoy Manor.

Ron, who wrapped his arm around Hermione and lead her to the door after Rose, whispered softly in her ear. "What happened?"

"She must have forgotten Scorpius." Hermione realized. "She said that would happen if any of them died here…"

"Bloody hell…but just like that?" Ron was shocked.

"Well…Scorpius never got the chance to even be an idea if Draco couldn't father him…" Hermione explained.

"Right…well…bloody hell. Lets just send that Patronus and get back to the Burrow…" Ron said, wrapping his arms even tighter around Hermione as he led her out of the old and dirty door of Malfoy Manor, where Rose was outside waiting, her Patronus being sent to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione, and Rose arrived back at the Burrow shortly to be greeted on the front lawn by Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily all with smiles on their faces and relief in their eyes.<p>

"You did it! Kingsley just told us!" Hugo sprinted toward his sister and hugged her fiercely.

Rose nodded and laughed. "We did it. Now we just need to make sure that baby is born…" She turned and motioned to Hermione's pregnant stomach for emphasis.

Albus was next to nearly tackle Rose to the ground before Lily did the same. Finally, James walked up and stuck his hand out to Rose.

Rose eyed James' hand suspiciously but took it nonetheless.

"I was wrong. You were the right person to end this…" James said, his own way of apologizing.

Rose just nodded, giving him a small smile. James would never be her favorite cousin, but they were still family and would respect each other enough.

"Hey, where is Scorpius?" Ginny asked.

"Who?" Rose looked blankly at her aunt.

"What do you mean who—" Ginny started.

"Ginny, why don't we all go inside." Hermione suggested.

Harry and Ron both nodded and Harry pulled Ginny along as they followed Hermione and Ron into the Burrow. Once they were inside, and out of earshot of their future children, they spoke freely.

"Kingsley said Rose killed Draco?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Bloody stabbed him…"

"Why doesn't she remember who Scorpius is?" Ginny asked.

"None of them do." Hermione said.

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to think. "Because Rose killed Draco?"

"Exactly. Once Draco died, Scorpius' was dropped from their memories because he never existed." Hermione said. "Or…would never have the chance to exist in their time."

"But why do we remember him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, placing two hands on her pregnant stomach to soothe the child inside that was kicking. "I have been thinking about that. I guess it is because technically none of them are born yet, so none of their memories really exist in this time, but ours do, because we are supposed to be here...so Scorpius did exist in our time...and he is in our memories."

"Bloody mental if you ask me." Ron shook his head and scrubbed his chin with his knuckles.

"Well…what now. I mean…they are still here. Kingsley said the threat is over." Harry changed gears.

"They aren't supposed to leave until the baby is born." Hermione looked at her pregnant stomach.

"Right…right there is still a baby coming…almost forgot." Harry said, looking up at Ron who just gave a small nod, indicating sometimes he forgot to.

"Well, now Hermione and Ron can focus on that…because we have to go round up the rest of the Weasley family." Ginny said, patting Harry on the back.

"Bloody hell…this is really over then…" Ron said slowly.

Hermione turned and smiled at her, swinging her stomach into his gut for emphasis. "Over? It just started…we still have to have this baby…"

"Well…I mean…right…but we aren't in immediate danger…all because Rose killed that Malfoy kid? Should have done that bloody sooner, I'd say." Ron said.

Hermione just made a face at Ron. "Sometimes you can be insensitive."

"Rose doesn't remember him anyway. Could have saved a lot of aggravation." Ron said with a shrug.

"Well, it's settled now." Ginny said.

"And I am exhausted." Ron added.

Harry nodded, glancing out the window as his future children and future niece and nephew began to make their way back toward the Burrow. In truth, they all looked completely exhausted.

* * *

><p>It felt strange to Ron, that after everything that had happened things were nearly normal. Harry, Ginny, and their three kids had left to round up the rest of the Weasley's, Rose and Hugo were downstairs playing chess, and he and Hermione were in his small room, getting ready for bed.<p>

Nothing seemed real.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked, waddling over to his bed and easing her pregnant frame onto it.

Ron turned from his dresser where he was grabbing a shirt. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione repeated her question.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno…seems weird…doesn't it?"

"What seems weird?" Hermione asked.

"Just…all of it. I mean, we were fighting for so long and now it just suddenly ends like that?" Ron shook his head. "Seems unreal."

Hermione nodded, understanding what Ron meant. She was about to answer him when a knock on the door cut her off.

"Can I come in?" Rose's voice could be heard on the other side.

Ron and Hermione made a face at one another. Rose was obviously the last person either of them thought would knock and the fact that her voice seemed so much calmer, maybe even sweeter, was a little eerie.

"Sure." Hermione answered.

The door opened and Rose stepped in, her hands in her pockets as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Need something?" Ron asked.

"Uh…yeah…actually. Was wondering if I could have a minute with mom?" Rose asked.

Ron glanced between Hermione and his daughter and realized that it was probably an important moment at that and so he gave a little nod and slide past Rose, pulling the door closed behind him, leaving Hermione on the bed and Rose standing in the middle of the room.

"So…" Rose moved into the room, her hands in her pockets as she leaned her back against Ron's dresser, squaring off to Hermione.

"Something wrong, Rose?" Hermione asked, trying to figure out why her daughter had come in to talk.

"I…well…I just wanted to apologize to you." Rose said.

"Apologize?" Hermione shook her head. "For what? Rose, what you did at Malfoy's…"

"Still doesn't make up for all the other crap I pulled the last few months that I've been here." Rose said, though it was clear she was not used to apologizing because she seemed so uncomfortable.

Hermione shook her head, knowing all Rose had been through, even if Rose forgotten some of it, namely Scorpius. "Rose…everything you did got us here…you kept us safe."

"We kept each other safe. I couldn't have done this without you and dad." Rose admitted, glancing down at her hands before adding. "I just hope we can have a better future with each other now then we did. Maybe this baby is the key…"

Hermione glanced down at her pregnant stomach and stroked it carefully. "Maybe…"

Rose just nodded. "Well…I'll let you get some sleep…"

Hermione nodded back but was surprised when Rose suddenly threw her arms around Hermione, hugging her mother tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay…" Rose whispered.

Hermione nodded into Rose's shoulder, feeling for the first time just how much her daughter actually loved her. "Me too…"

After a long second, Rose released her mother and then gave a small smile before moving out of the bedroom.

Hermione was still trying to get over the feelings she had felt radiate from Rose's hug when Ron came back into the room and found his girlfriend nearly on the verge of tears.

"Hermione, are you okay? What did Rose do…" Ron was ready to turn around and yell at their daughter when Hermione got up off the bed and grabbed his arm.

"Nothing." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. "She did nothing…she hugged me…"

"Hugged you?" Ron couldn't hide the surprise in his voice as Hermione continued to hug him, holding him tightly.

Hermione nodded, fighting back her own tears of feeling so overwhelmed by the love she felt from Rose. "Its like she's a different person…"

"Well…maybe Scorpius wasn't good for her…" Ron said.

Hermione pulled away and looked at Ron hard. "Ron, you honestly can't say he was a bad person. Just because he was a Malfoy—"

"He wasn't a bad guy. I just…well…we never got the full story, don't think we ever will now but…I just don't think he was good for Rose…or maybe they weren't good for each other…" Ron explained.

Hermione sighed, leaning her head back into Ron's shoulder. "I am just glad she can't remember killing him…she's had enough to bare in her lifetime already…"

Ron just nodded, kissing the top of Hermione's head. "I am glad it's all over…now we can focus on something more important.

Hermione pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Like what?"

"Like this…" Ron said, smiling at Hermione as he bent down and kissed her pregnant stomach, causing her to laugh.


	57. New Addition

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**CHAPTER 57**

A month had passed since Rose had ended Draco's life, and therefore Scorpius' existence and things had been much better. All of the Weasley's and Granger's had been brought home safely and everything else had seemed to go back to normal. Lucius' had been sent to Azkaban, and now there was nothing to do but patiently wait for Hermione's baby to be born, so that the children from the future could be sent back to their own time.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Hermione had woken up to Ron cursing under his breath and a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Bloody hell, Hermione…did you just piss on me?" Ron growled. He had been dead asleep and now he was soaked as he leapt from bed.

"Of course not!" Hermione roared back as she struggled to sit up and get her mind working. She knew what the water was form, and it was not because she had not woken up in time to go to the bathroom.

"Well, then what the—" Ron started.

"Ron…my water broke…" Hermione's voice shook, as her eyes grew wide.

Ron blinked twice down at his wife and suddenly felt as if he could not move. "Wh-what?"

"My water broke…the baby is coming…we need to get to St. Mungo's…" Hermione said, rather calmly.

"I…right…yes…" Ron blinked again but did not move.

"Oh bloody hell…" Hermione growled, slowly getting out of bed and slipping out of her soaking wet pants. "GINNY! MRS. WEASLEY!"

A second later, Mrs. Weasley sprinted into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, though she couldn't hide the excitement in her own voice. She had been waiting all week for Hermione to call her like this.

"My water broke." Hermione said simply.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Perfect! Well, lets get you cleaned up."

"What the hell's going on…" Rose's voice was grogy as she and Ginny moved like zombies into the room, clearly both half a sleep.

"Your mother is going to have the baby!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "Now…Rose…help her clean up. Ginny, you and Harry go get Hermione's parents. Ron…get the bags downstairs. I will owl St. Mungo's…"

"Do…do we have time for that?" Ron asked, suddenly snapping out of his shock.

"Yes…plenty. Now…lets get to work." Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together and moved out of the room.

"Clean you up?" Rose was clearly confused.

"My…my water broke…" Hermione motioned to her wet clothes on the floor.

"Ew…gross…" Rose made a gagging noise.

"Shut it. Help her." Ron smacked Rose softly on the back of the head as he moved out of the room.

Rose just nodded and moved toward her mother. She had calmed down a lot since she had killed Draco, and therefore, caused Scorpius to disappear, and was much more helpful. "What…what should I do?"

"Just get me some sweats…" Hermione motioned to her dresser as she moved into the bathroom to clean up.

Rose complied and grabbed her mother a pair of sweats, handing them through the half-closed door.

"And…clean the bed up, if you can." Hermione instructed as she put her pants on.

"Gross…" Rose mumbled but took out her wand to do some magic.

"Alright…" Hermione emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.

"You seem calm…" Rose observed with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am…this has been easy so fa-ARR!" Hermione winced and bent over as her first really true contraction hit her.

Rose lunged forward, trying to get her mother to stand up straight, but only receiving a deadly grasp on her arm from her mother. "Shit! Let me go!"

When the contraction was over, Hermione released Rose but glared up at her daughter.

"Don't seem so calm now." Rose gave a nervous laugh.

"Just…get me downstairs…" Hermione said, grabbing onto Rose and allowing her daughter to lead her out of Ron's bedroom and down the stairs, where Ron was waiting by the door to help her into Mr. Weasley's magic Ford, to take them to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>Within a half hour, Hermione was settled in her hospital room with Ron at her side and Rose, Hugo, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger outside in the hall waiting. Harry and Ginny had waited at the Burrow to let everyone else know what was going on, but promised to come once the baby was there.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked from his seat next to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Ron. "As well as can be expected…but I suggest we tell Rose and Hugo their lives are going to be serious compromised if this hurts anymo-RE!"

Ron winced as he watched Hermione go through another contraction. He hated to see her in that kind of pain, especially knowing it was partially his fault that she was in that bed. When it passed his was able to relax a bit while she did the same.

"Can I get you anything?" Ron glanced back up at Hermione and realized she was crying. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" Hermione snapped, a tear rolling down her cheek. "How much longer do I have to do this?"

"Hermione, it will be over soon…the healer said only a bit more…you're tougher then this…" Ron stood, wiping the sweat from Hermione's head and pushing her matted hair back.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione snapped and Ron instantly pulled his hand away as if she were going to bit it off, which only caused Hermione to cry more. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Ron…"

"Its…its fine." Ron swallowed hard just as the healer moved into the room.

"How are we doing in here?" The healer smiled warmly at the young couple.

"Fine…" Ron said quickly.

Hermione sighed. "I think I'm ready…"

The healer examined Hermione and nodded. "Indeed you are, Miss Granger. We should begin to push…Mr. Weasley, if you could get up by her head."

Ron nodded and moved, though his eyes were wide as he unwillingly gave Hermione his hand and felt her nearly crush his bones as she began pushing. He winced every time she pushed, and bit his lip every time she threatened to chop off his manly parts, but after a good half hour, a cry that did not belong to Hermione filled the room.

"It's a boy!" The healer held up the child.

Hermione instantly began crying hysterically as she kissed the top of Ron's hand which she was still clenching, and it took Ron a moment to realize he was crying as well, as the baby was cleaned and handed to Hermione.

"Should I inform your family?" The healer asked.

"Yes…yes…just tell them to give us a minute…" Hermione said, still crying with a huge smile on her face as she took in the little child in her hands.

"He's amazing…you're amazing…" Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead twice before turning his gaze back to his newborn son.

"You're perfect…" Hermione whispered to the infant, who had the slightest hint of red hair and the same blue eyes that Ron had.

"He is…" Ron agreed.

"I love him so much already…" Hermione seemed to whisper.

"I know…" Ron agreed, feeling the exact same way.

The baby cooed and Hermione's heart broke more as her smile broadened. "You need a name, little man…"

"Guess we should have talked about that…" Ron laughed as he gently got on the bed with Hermione, who moved over automatically, though her eyes never left their son.

Hermione merely shrugged, though she was still smiling and her eyes were still on the baby. "I think we were a little preoccupied…."

Ron chuckled softly and the baby gurgled. "Well…let's think of one then…"

Hermione studied the baby for a long moment. "He looks like a Jesse to me…"

"Jesse? That's a girls name…" Ron scoffed.

"It is not. It can easily be both." Hermione said, her mind already made up.

"Where did you get that one?" Ron asked curiously, knowing he had already lost the name battle.

"It means gift." Hermione said simply.

Ron laughed a bit. "You're just like a walking book, aren't you?"

Hermione laughed back. "Maybe I did look at a few names…"

Ron just nodded. "I like Jesse then..."

"Jesse Ronald Weasley." Hermione said with a nod.

Ron cocked an eyebrow but said nothing at his middle name Hermione had given their son. If anything, he was proud of it. Instead, he turned his attention to his son and gently stroked the baby's head. "Hey Jesse…I'm your dad…and this lovely lady is your mum…"

The baby cooed again causing both Ron and Hermione to laugh at their new little miracle, neither of them taking their eyes off of the infant for a second; both amazed at what they had created together.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Hermione was finally situated with Jesse and Ron was just saying goodbye to his parents as they left the room. So far, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Harry and Ginny had come in to see the baby and Ron was happy he would finally get some time with just his little family now.<p>

Ron yawned and turned back into the room. "What a day…"

Hermione smiled up and nodded, gently rocking Jesse in her arms. "We did it…"

Ron made a face, not sure what she meant, though he assumed it could have been because he was tired. "Did what?"

"We kept him safe…" Hermione motioned to the baby in her arms.

"Hey now! You don't get all the credit." Rose's voice filled the room as she and Hugo came in.

Seeing Rose and Hugo caused a few tears to come to Hermione's eyes as a huge smile spread across her face. It was surreal to literally have her entire family in the room, including her children that had not even been born yet.

"Don't cry." Hugo said, leaning against the edge of Hermione's bed as Rose sat down at the bottom of it.

"I'm just happy…" Hermione admitted.

"So…is that my big brother?" Rose nodded toward the baby in Hermione's arms.

Hermione nodded. "Jesse…"

"Jesse?" Rose made a face at Ron, indicating she thought it was a girl's name.

"It means gift." Ron said proudly.

Rose just cocked an eyebrow and gave Ron another look letting her father know that she knew Ron had no say in the name.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione asked.

Rose turned to face her mother surprised. "I…uh…sure…"

Hermione smiled and placed the baby in Rose's arms.

Rose was awkward and clearly not used to being around babies.

Hermione laughed. "Don't be nervous. Just support her head…" Hermione reached out and showed her.

"I…this is weird…its my big brother…here…" Rose quickly handed Jesse off to Hugo who was much better with him then Rose had been.

"This is cool…" Hugo admitted, smiling down at the baby.

Hermione's eyes swelled up with tears at the smile on Hugo's face.

"It is pretty cool…" Ron agreed as he gently placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and she smiled up at him. He liked the change he had seen in Rose's since she had ended Draco's life and Scorpius' existence and he was excited for the day she would join their family.

Rose nodded. "I wish we could stay a little longer…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quickly, her smile slightly fading.

"Well…he's safe…we did it." Rose motioned to Jesse who was still in Hugo's arms. "So…its time for us to go back to our own time now…"

Hermione seemed a bit sad at the idea. "Already?"

"Oh…like being around us now?" Rose teased as she stood.

"Rose…you know we love you…" Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah. I know." Rose smiled at her mom. "And…you will see us soon enough…"

"Guess that's true." Ron said, giving Rose a hug as Hugo moved and handed Jesse back to Hermione who kissed him goodbye.

"Bye dad." Hugo said, shaking his father's hand before moving out of the room.

Rose then moved to Hermione's bedside and kissed Jesse on the head before letting Hermione pull her in for a hug.

"I love you." Hermione whispered into her future daughter's ear.

"Love you too." Rose said and when she pulled away she looked as if she were about to shed a few tears. "See you soon."

"See you…" Ron gave Rose another kiss on the forehead before she nodded and moved out of the room.

After a long moment, Hermione spoke. "Wow…that's it."

"Yeah…weird though, isn't it? They are just gone for a few years…then we will see them again." Ron shook his head, as if he were just wrapping the idea around his head for the first time.

"Well…yes, strange, but I am happy it happened. Otherwise we wouldn't have this one…" Hermione glanced down at Jesse in her arms who had now curled up close to her breast, looking so peaceful.

"Yeah." Ron smiled and moved, sitting on the bed so he could hold his whole little family. "Guess we owe Rose and Hugo…"

Hermione laughed and kissed Ron on the cheek, grateful for her new little family.


	58. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future, happily ever after would not last, and Hermione is no longer safe in a dangerous world. Will her children find a way to save her before everything in their world is destroyed?

**EPILOGUE**

"Come on! By the time we get there the lake we are gonna have to run 'round and get on Platform 9 ¾'s!" Hugo called out, sprinting passed Ron and Jesse who were leading Hermione and Rose down to the lake near their house.

"Doubt that…" Rose rolled her eyes as she called out to her younger brother.

It had been twenty-three years since Jesse had been born and the future was exactly what Hermione and Ron had always wanted for their children. There had been no war, Rose was not angry, Hermione had kept her job at the Ministry, and they had never had to move to America.

Hermione and Ron knew they would forever be grateful to what the Rose and Hugo from the other future had done, though they would never have a way to thank them and so they had decided that they would just give the Rose and Hugo of this time the best life possible.

And so, on that particular day, they were taking their three kids down to the lake near their home just outside of London. Rose and Hugo would be leaving for Hogwarts the following day, and it was Rose's last year, so Jesse had taken off from work to spend the day with them.

Jesse had grown into the incredible man that he was expect to be. At twenty three, he was already the Junior Minister of Magic, and had enacted tons of laws to make the magical world a more civil place then Hermione or Ron could have ever imagined, and he had amazing skills of magic, rivaling those of Dumbledore himself.

"So, Rose, excited for school tomorrow?" Jesse asked over his shoulder as they slowly reached the lake.

Rose shrugged. "I guess…"

"Don't sound it. You should be…its your last year…unless you are upset that you will be missing a certain someone…" Jesse teased.

"Who? Someone who?" Ron asked aggressively as he spread the blanket out for their family picnic. He was even more overprotective when it came to Rose and boy's now, since he remembered how much Scorpius had messed up the Rose from the other future.

"Ivan Krum…didn't you hear they were dating?" Jesse asked his father.

"Shut up, Jesse!" Rose laughed at her brother.

"Krum? Viktor Krum's son?" Ron asked, his mouth open in shock.

"Oh, come on, Dad…you had to know that. Everyone knows that…even Mum…" Hugo said.

"You do?" Ron looked at his wife of twenty-one years. The two had been married a week after Jesse's second birthday. He had been their ring-bearer.

"Oh, come on, Ron…she's seventeen…" Hermione shook her head with a laugh.

"I…err…thought we said no dating 'til you were thirty…" Ron said.

Rose laughed. "No…you said that...and he's not my boyfriend…I went on one date with him…" Rose made a face at Jesse.

"Yeah, right…come on…let's fly…"Jesse handed Ron and Hugo a broom, forcing Ron to drop the subject as the three of them took off into the sky.

Rose just laughed and put the picnic basket down on the blanket Hermione was smoothing out before walking down to the lake and dipping her feet in.

A second later, Hermione joined her daughter. Their relationship was amazing because Hermione had made sure to take the time to work on it, and she was so happy how it had turned out.

"Don't let your father worry you…he will like any boy you bring home, as long as he is nice." Hermione told her daughter.

Rose turned and smiled. "Thank, Mum…"

"No problem." Hermione said, reaching out and giving Rose a half hug. "You know, I'll miss you tomorrow…"

"Mum, you say that every year I leave for Hogwarts." Rose rolled her eyes.

"And every year I miss you." Hermione told her daughter.

Rose shook her head and laughed. "I guess…"

"So…about this Krum boy…" Hermione started.

Rose rolled his eyes. "Please don't get on me like Dad 'bout Ivan…I only went out with him once…and he's all the way in Bulgaria…"

"I wasn't about to say anything. I am just curious how that is going?" Hermione asked with a smile. She was so happy they were able to talk like this; so happy Rose had been a happy child and a happy teenager.

Rose shrugged. "He's nice…sweet…"

"But…" Hermione continued with a smile, able to see Rose had more to say.

"But it's hard to get over your first love…" Rose said casually.

Hermione's brow furrowed; sure Rose had gone on a few dates with different boys over the years, but Hermione highly doubted her daughter had been serious about any of them. "First love?"

Rose shrugged, glancing down at the water surrounding her. "I know I shouldn't…and I don't know why I do…but sometimes…when I am alone, or asleep…or in a certain place…I remember things…I remember a different life…I remember him…"

"Who?" Hermione breathed the word out, her heart racing a bit more.

"A boy, with blonde hair and grey eyes…and a world I am glad I don't live in…" Rose said.

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her own throat.

"But…I know how important Jesse is…and he's my brother…I wouldn't trade him…" Rose said, glancing in the direction her brothers and father had flown off in.

"Rose…" Hermione whispered, shock in her own voice.

"But I know I loved that boy…maybe some part of me still does…I just wish I could have told him…" Rose continued.

Hermione's eyes were wide, and she felt a few tears rise in them as her mind raced. Logically, this Rose should have no memories of anything that had happened in the other future. It made no sense that she was describing it.

"I also know…I didn't have a choice…whatever I did, I know I had to choose between Jesse and him…between my family and him…" Rose sighed, kicking some water forward into the lake. "But maybe its good…I always remember how important my family was…makes me appreciate the people in my life…maybe that's why its my burden…"

"What is?" Hermione asked softly.

Rose turned to face Hermione and gave a small smile, her own eyes full of tears to match those in her mother's. "That I remember him…"

Hermione gave her daughter a sad nod and pulled her in for a hug as a few tears slipped down both of their faces. She gently kissed Rose's forehead. "I love you, baby…"

Rose held her mother a little tighter, like a three year old would cling to a parent. "I love you too…"

THE END


End file.
